The Wolf
by Den3424
Summary: Kazuto wakes up from SAO to find a Tokyo ridden with blood and mobs in the streets, a civil war breaking out against a totalitarian government. He leads a group of rebels, against the Wolf Brigade, loosing friends like he did in SAO. Through it all, he wants one thing: to find Asuna. Kazuto and Asuna also meet a boy who appears more Wolf than man...a monster. (AU) (KiritoXAsuna)
1. Author's Note: What's to Come

-A/N: What's to Come-

Before I begin the story, here's a preview of what's to come.

This will be an AU fanfiction, where Kazuto wakes up to a Tokyo in the middle of a civil war, just after Kayaba logged out everyone from SAO.

Through the haze of gunpowder, bombs and blood, two main players emerge, Kirigaya Kazuto, a 16 year old boy who just wants to find his beloved wife through all the craziness of the civil war. And Kouwahaka Teizen, a mindless drone of the same age, who's only duty is to serve his country the best he can.

The tone of the fanfic will be of Jin-Roh, a fantastic anime I just finished watching, where Kazuto will be red riding hood, and Teizen the wolf.

Kazuto, having been completely cut off from his wife Asuna in another district because of the Wolf Brigade, led by Teizen, vows to find her again by leading a resistance group named the Red Swords, to find Asuna again.

Teizen is given orders to find and eliminate the Red Swords, only to find himself in a deadly game of cat and mouse with his rebel counterpart Kazuto.

Watch as Kazuto's love and Teizen's honor clash, in an epic dance that only the grittiest video game platform can reveal:

 **The real world.**

...


	2. Chapter 1: The Alpha

**-Chapter 1: The Alpha-**

* * *

November, 2024.

Kazuto coughed lightly, his eyes opening weakly for the first time in two years.

He slid out from the Nerve Gear helmet, his hair significantly longer than he remembered it being.

 _What? Am...am I awake? Am I in heaven?_

He remembered the look of his bedroom ceiling.

 _No, I'm in my room. Is there an IV fluid in my arm?_

Kazuto stood up slowly, gripping the metal IV holder pole to walk, his muscles weak as paper.

His voice cracked, not having been used in months, "Must...find...Asuna..."

Kazuto's muscles collapsed, the boy crumpling to the wood floor with a light thud.

The black haired boy heard the quick pattering of feet and muffled yelling, and then, his exhaustion overtook him, eyes shutting close.

...

"Onii-chan!" Suguha said running to Kazuto's unconscious body from her room.

"Mom!" She yelled, "Wake up!" She said picking up her cousin.

Her mom gasped seeing him in her daughter's arms, "Oh my goodness! Put him back on his bed!"

They carried him over to his bed, and her mother yelled, "Ring the doctor Suguha!"

"M-mom. He said he raised the price of-"

"I don't care about the fee! Call him now!"

...

Kazuto opened his eyes again weakly, seeing a weathered old face hovering him.

"Welcome back son." The doctor said, "Congratulations on not dying like all the others."

"Where-" Kazuto asked in a frail voice, "Where's Asuna?"

"Who?" The doctor asked confused.

He shook his head, "Anyway, your primary organs are still in tip-top shape. Your condition will improve slowly son, don't rush anything."

He checked his clipboard, "No strange releases or bleeding. Although, you did make a mighty mess in your underwear a few months back, your sister had to get you some new pants." He added whispering.

Kazuto blushed furiously, imagining Suguha changing his pants.

 _Damn, I didn't know I'd do that in the real world too. How embarrassing..._

"Take it easy kid. Also, I added a training regimen to rebuild muscle mass, your mother will discuss the details with you. Sayonara." The doctor said before bowing and leaving.

Suguha and Kazuto's mother rushed in.

"Oh my son!" She said hugging him, "My god, you're alive..."

Suguha and Kazuto's mother wouldn't stop crying.

"I-I'm s-s-so- glad, you- you're awake." Suguha said hugging him in-between sniffles.

Kazuto smiled, seeing his younger sister, "Y-you grew up on me Sugu..."

Suguha nodded, "It's been two years Onii-chan."

 _Craaap...It's been two years?_

"So." Kazuto said laying on his bed, "What did I miss in two years?"

They stopped hugging him, walking back a little.

His mother wiped a tear from under her eye and said, "The government has taken some, -ahem-, drastic measures."

Suguha stomped her foot, clutching her collar, "A man named Kinzai Yashiro took over the country! And now he's taken control of everything! They've gone crazy! I have to go to school surrounded by soldiers now!"

Kazuto gasped, "Damn!"

Her mother felt her fist tighten, "Those bastards prevented movement between districts, there's roadblocks between each junction, no one can pass."

Kazuto shook his head, "How could this happen?"

Suguha closed her eyes, "I don't know. But Tokyo is turning more dangerous by the day Onii-chan. There's even talk of a rebellion at school!"

"Rebellion?" Kazuto asked.

"I hope it won't come to that." Their mother said worriedly, "But who will protect us?"

* * *

 **Tokyo Cadet Training Grounds, 21:09.**

In a large glass room, with rocks for cover, bright yellow flashes filled the room.

Machine guns rattled as robots shot at one rock.

A shadow jumped out, timing the perfect second to fire back.

The cadet's MG42 filled the training room with bullets, shooting each sparring robot with gunfire to their heads.

He dove behind another rock, hiding from machine gun fire.

The officers in charge stood watch as the cadet turned expensive training bots into junk metal, his machine gun rattling loudly.

A door opened to the observation dock, Yashiro himself, Supreme Commissioner of Japan walked in.

Instantly, both Officers stood up and saluted, "SIR!"

"At ease men." Yashiro said, scratching his black goatee.

Yashiro, in his black suit and glasses, sat down watching the cadet inside the training room perform at superhuman levels of accuracy.

The middle aged dictator nodded, "He's amazing. Who is that kid?"

"Top of his class." One of the officers said, "Kouwahaka Teizen. He surpassed all military averages. Here's his performance sir." He said passing him a sheet of paper.

As Yashiro read the performance sheet, the officers went on, "He's amazing in and out of the training rooms. The other cadets would follow him anywhere, and Teizen amazes us, he wouldn't fail to follow an order even if he knew he'd die, with zero chance of success."

Yashiro nodded, "I'm impressed. This kind of soldier comes once every century. He can't be leading cadets."

"Sir?" The officer asked.

"I'm leasing him an early graduation from the Cadet Program." The dictator said, "I'm putting him as the commanding officer of an elite group of men I'm assembling."

He smiled, seeing Teizen mow down training bots like a robot himself.

 _ **"The Wolf Brigade."**_

Yashiro looked at the man in charge of the console and said, "Turn it off, I'd like to speak to him."

The man nodded and powered off the training ground, all of the bots in the glass room powered down.

Yashiro opened the door connecting the observation dock with the training room below.

Teizen saluted instantly, "Sir!"

The dictator nodded, "I've got good news kid. You're officially a member of the New Japanese National Army."

"S-sir?"

Yashiro knelt, "Drop your trousers soldier."

"Yes sir."

He unbuckled his belt and let the dictator admire his legs and stature, "Hmm..."

There was nothing particularly outstanding about Teizen's appearance, aside from his sculpted muscles. He was somewhat tall, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His nose was a tiny bit round, and had a small bit of blemishes, common for a boy who was 16.

 _His legs are perfectly muscular, this kid looks beyond strong. His chin is defined, but small, he could be a good icon perhaps. Considering his performance, I thought his whole body would be ripped. And I was right._

"You may redress yourself." Yashiro said quickly as Teizen pulled his trousers up again.

Yashiro cleared his throat, "It says here you have a squeaky clean record, which goes hand in hand with your record breaking performance. But, once you sent another cadet to the infirmary. Why?"

Teizen spoke with a clear voice, "Sergeant Ayouske commanded me to beat Cadet Shinzo until he bled lemonade because of his lackluster performance. I did as my commanding officer ordered, as a soldier should."

Yashiro looked at the boy, "But Shinzo was your comrade. How could you hurt him like that?"

Teizen stood tall, "A good soldier doesn't think, he listens and obeys orders without question. The only time a soldier should think, should be to answer the following question: How do I kill my enemy before he does so to me?"

The dictator grew even more curious in the boy, "Why do you have such unwavering loyalty to your commanders?"

"My commanders serve my country, as do I. It's because my love for my country is the love no one can share with anyone else. Japan is the best country in the whole world, I want to serve her until it kills me."

"I like your determination boy." Yashiro said, "Now, you're the best soldier I've seen. And being the best soldier, I want you to lead the best soldiers my country has to offer."

"Tomorrow," The dictator said, "You'll be presented with your new officer's uniform, I'll have one sewn in your size. Then you'll be placed in command of an elite unit of soldiers in the Bunkyo district. There you'll begin awaiting the arrival of your first and only objective."

"To kill every last rebel possible." Yashiro said calmly.

"There is a strong possibility that a rebellion may come, but if and when it does, I want you Teizen, to lead the charge against it."

"I will do so with dispatch sir." Teizen said confidently.

"Good. Now, return to your quarters, you'll need a lot of rest before your big day tomorrow."

* * *

Teizen couldn't sleep, he was so excited he could barely sleep.

He had been given the greatest assignment any cadet could wish for.

 _The command of the best soldiers in Japan!_

Teizen smiled as he slipped off to his dreams in his bunk, excited for the day to come.

...

Meanwhile Kazuto laid frailly in his bed, dreading waking up the next morning without his beloved wife next to him.

"Asuna..."

"I'll find you one day, I promise." He said closing his eyes and remembering her beautiful face.

Kazuto eventually felt his weariness overtake him, his self-assurance that he'd eventually find her again allowing him to rest properly.

...


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

-Chapter 2: New Beginnings-

Kazuto's eyes opened slowly, seeing a familiar face hang above him.

"ASUNA!" He yelled jumping to hug her.

"Hello Kirito-kun." She said hugging him, clutching him tightly.

"Asuna, I..I.." He said slowly, holding her hazelnut colored hair.

"Shh..." Asuna said shushing him, pressing her lips to his slowly, "Wait to tell me in person."

Kazuto backed away quickly from her kiss, "Wait, what're you talking about?"

There was a loud rapping at the door.

Asuna smiled lightly, "It's time for you to wake up darling."

"Asuna wait!"

...

Kazuto woke up quickly, frowning and grunting in frustration.

 _Ugh, it was all a stupid dream..._

"Kazuto!" His mother said on the other side of the door, "You got to get up! It's your first day of rehabilitation!"

"Coming!" He croaked, standing up slowly.

Kazuto felt a tiny bit stronger, able to walk moderately well.

He opened his closet and picked out clothes to wear in his favorite color: black.

His mother kissed his forehead on their porch, "I love you son."

"I know mom. You've told me a million times." Kazuto said rolling his eyes and walking to the car.

* * *

Teizen admired himself in the mirror, all the cadets standing behind him.

His new officers uniform gleamed brightly. It was in the color of Yashiro's new regime: black with red as a secondary color.

Teizen's friend Yasuo asked him, "Hey man, you look awesome."

"Thanks." He said admiring himself.

Teizen was never happier, he had been promoted to being a Sergeant of the Wolf Brigade, the most elite unit in the whole country!

The new uniform given to him fit him perfectly, making him look like a true soldier, the one he always wanted to be.

An officer poked his head inside the barrack room, all cadets standing to instantly. He cleared his throat,"Er... Teizen, they're waiting for you."

He nodded, fixing his officer's cap, "Right away."

All his friends spoke out their appreciation for Teizen, the new Sergeant.

"Nice going man!"

"We're so proud of you Teizen!"

"You're gonna kick ass as the new Sergeant of the Wolf Brigade!"

Teizen nodded,"Thank you all. Before I leave I want to say this to you guys."

"You are all amazing cadets, the best one's a Cadet Troop captain could hope for. I can't wait for the day you all graduate, I look forward to seeing you at my side on the battlefield."

The cadets bowed to the new Sergeant and he bowed back before fixing his tie and leaving.

Teizen walked to the military truck filled with those leaving the Training Camp to the Brigade unit.

"Hello," A pale man in a suit said sitting next to him, "I will be your unit commissioner and communications director Daisuke."

"Kouwahaka Teizen. Brigade Sergeant." Teizen stated firmly.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

 _He seems awfully young, I hope his skill in combat surpasses that of his men._

"How many men are under my command?" The teen asked.

"43, excluding yourself of course." Daisuke said checking his tablet.

"Age group?"

"19-28."

Teizen smiled.

 _Perfect, my own soldiers to command. I'll make sure to lead them to the best of my ability._

"Are any of them veterans of the Island Wars?" Teizen asked.

"No, fresh recruits, they're the best soldiers handpicked by Chancellor Yashiro himself from Training Programs across the country."

"Perfect, I'll make sure when the rebels do come, they'll fear us."

Daisuke cleared his throat, "Uh, sir, the rebellion hasn't even begun."

Teizen looked out the window, seeing Tokyo tumble by, "No."

"But it will."

* * *

Kazuto walked into the rehabilitation center, which was rather a large gym, gasping at the massive number of SAO players who had come to get treatment.

"K-Kirito?" A girl asked him, walking up to him slowly.

"Who're you?" He asked looking at her.

"You may know me better as my name in SAO. Lisbeth."

"You're Lisbeth?" He asked, remembering the blacksmith who'd helped him.

"Yes, my name's Rika."

"Nice to meet you Rika. My name's Kazuto." Kazuto said looking at her.

 _Wow, she looks a lot different than how she does in-game. She looks paler and weaker. Like me I guess._

The survivors of SAO chatted in the gym, few were happy about leaving the game alive. Most were sad about losing all their friends to Kayaba's death trap.

Rika sighed, "I was so happy when I found out I'd lived. My dad was beyond himself as well."

She looked around the room, "Where's Asuna?"

Kazuto sighed, "I've been asking myself the same thing Lisbeth."

"It's Rika." She snapped," What happened to her anyway?"

The teen passed his hand through his long black hair," After Kayaba logged everyone out, I never saw her again. I want to find her so badly it hurts Rika."

"Did you really love her?" Rika asked, looking down a little.

Kazuto remembered her face, smiling as he closed his eyes," More than anything."

"Oh…"

"Namaste!" The instructor said walking into the gym," Welcome to your first day of Nomi's Healing Camp! I will be your instructor for the following weeks."

Kazuto looked at Nomi. He had brownish skin, but spoke Japanese perfectly, so he assumed he was half Indian.

"Now I see some of you haven't cut your hair." Nomi said looking at Kazuto," But that's okay. I recommend my good friend Yama across the street. Now. Let's begin with some Yoga, and then muscle training exercises. Okay? Let's begin."

* * *

Teizen left the military truck, looking at the Wolf Brigade Training Camp.

It was decently sized, with a large field with synthetic grass and a barracks next to a large training room in the far right corner of it.

There was an obstacle course with a climbing wall and a large mud pit. Also an outdoor area for pumping iron.

The entire wolf brigade was out on the field, some laying around chatting scattered.

When Teizen approached, they ran to their lines, standing to in front of a superior officer.

All the Privates were wearing their standard uniforms, black colored soldier uniforms get up and combat boots.

Teizen fixed his cap, seeing the perfect lines being created by his new brigade. The teen was fairly tall, so he stood at eye level with most of his men, except a few were taller.

Teizen brushed a dark brown lock behind his ear, and shouted," Attention!"

"SIR!" The brigade said in unison, standing up straighter, putting their hands behind their backs crossed.

Teizen was impressed.

 _These men show good discipline, they will make for good soldiers._

Teizen spoke clearly," I am your new Brigade Sergeant, Kouwahaka Teizen. You will address me as Sergeant or Sir. Nothing else. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good." Teizen saw a blonde haired young man in the middle row rubbing his nose.

He was whispering to his friend next to him," I didn't graduate at the top of my class to be ordered around by some kid. This is ridiculous."

"You! What's your name?" Teizen said running up to him.

"Err…Private Kinzo sir." He said trying to suppress his laughter.

"Why're you smiling Private?"

Kinzo asked," Do you want me to be honest Sergeant?"

"Of course." Teizen said nodding.

"It's because it's funny I'm taking orders from a baby-faced virgin!" Kinzo said bravely.

A few members of the brigade laughed, coughing loudly as their new Sergeant looked at them.

Teizen stood back, giving Kinzo some space, "Step forward Private."

"Yes sir."

Teizen looked at the handsome blonde in the face," Now. I can make you run laps around the camp until you cough up your lungs. I can make you run back home to your mamma. But I won't."

"I'm going to show what a _baby-faced virgin_ can do." The teen said calmly.

"Punch me." Teizen said.

"Sir?"

"You heard me Private. I gave you an order, follow it before I do so."

"Yes sir." Kinzo said leaning back before executing his new directive.

The blonde Private's fist was caught mid-air, Teizen using a basic Judo move to throw him into the grass off the lines of soldiers.

The teen threw the blonde young man into the muddy grass, before using Jiu-Jitsu to put him in a choke hold in an instant.

The soldiers stood still, turning their heads from the formation to witness Kinzo's punishment.

Teizen kept choking Kinzo as he apologized.

"I—I-I'm sorry sir…" Kinso said, feeling his face turn purple.

Teizen released him, as Kinzo reached for his throat gasping for air.

Teizen jumped on him, grabbing his hand and bending his ring finger backwards, as the blonde man screamed in pain.

"SIR! PLEASE STOP!" He yelled.

Teizen ignored him, kicking him in the ribs as hard as he could, feeling the bone crack under his boot. He heard the squelch of blood each time he struck his new soldier.

Daisuke was off from the beating talking to one of Yashiro's advisers," Yeah, yeah sir. Yup, training just started, it's going well."

He heard the screaming of Kinzo and said hurriedly," I'll call you back. I've got to go."

"Sergeant Kouwahaka!" Daisuke said shocked, running to the beating.

"Not so handsome now huh?" Teizen asked confidently, leaving Shinzo's face covered in bruises.

"Sergeant Teizen!" Daisuke yelled, passing his hand through his grey hair shocked," You can't beat your own soldiers!"

Teizen ignored him, and addressed his soldiers," Listen up men! You will have to do that and worse to your fellow countrymen when the rebellion comes. That!"

He said, pointing to the unconscious beaten body of Kinzo," Will happen to **anyone** who questions my authority or doesn't follow an order! Is that clear?"

The regiment, heavily in fear of their new commander, said quietly and sparsely, "Y-yes sir."

"LOUDER!" Teizen yelled.

"YES SIR!"

"All right." The teen said," You're to train until the order to eliminate the rebel threat when it arrives comes. I will put this unit through hell and back to get you all to understand the things you'll have to do."

"Now, as a warmup to the training to come, I want thirty-five laps around the camp completed before 19:00."

"YES SIR!" They said running off in lines to start lapping the camp.

…

Daisuke looked at Teizen as he admired his soldiers.

They began to traverse the most difficult part of the track: the obstacle course.

Daisuke asked the Sergeant, "Sir?"

"Yes?" The teen asked.

"Is the brigade going to be ready soon?"

Teizen sighed," You tell all those suits back at HQ that these men are not ready."

"Give me one month, and they'll be ready however." He said seeing his brigade run around the camp.

* * *

Kazuto laid on his bed, exhausted from the rehabilitation training. He closed his eyes, remembering his love.

He opened his laptop, standing up a little.

He remembered the name Asuna had given him: Yuuki Asuna.

Kazuto typed in her name, trying to find anything on her.

He gasped, finding a medical record online of her," Yes!"

"Which, hospital? Which hospital dammit?" Kazuto asked himself investigating the record.

His hope blew out, like a candle in the wind.

"Ginza?" He asked his voice waning in disbelief.

"No….." He said in despair.

Kazuto printed out a photo of her in her soccer uniform, hugging her friend and smiling for the camera.

He placed it in a frame and stared at it.

Kazuto began to cry, his sadness bleeding onto the glass of the window frame.

"I—I'm so sorry Asuna…" He said beside himself in agony, clutching the picture frame.

His tears adorned the picture frame, falling onto his bed and sobbing deeply.

He whispered to himself, "Please forgive me…"

Kazuto wiped the tears from his face and walked to his mother downstairs.

"Mom…" He said, looking at her.

She put down her coffee, "Yes hun?"

"Have the roadblocks between districts gone down?"

"I'm afraid not honey." His mother said sadly.

"Thanks mom." He said walking up to Suguha's room.

"Uh… Sugu?" He asked knocking on her door.

She rolled it aside quickly, "Yes?"

"I remember you told me about the talk of a rebellion at school, right?" Kazuto asked.

Suguha nodded slowly, "Yes… why?"

"I want to talk to the people speaking about it." He said whispering so his mother wouldn't hear.


	4. Chapter 3: Wolf's Pelts

-Chapter 3: Wolf's Pelts.-

Kazuto sat at his desk, the eyes of the girls in his class pasted to his new short black hair. He looked at the black haired boy with glasses, and back at his sister Suguha. Who nodded firmly.

Kazuto took a deep breath and walked up to him at the back of the class," Hello, are you Shinichi?"

"Yeah, that's me." Shinichi said looking up from his conversation with the light brown haired boy in front of him.

"Okay uh..." Kazuto said leaning to whisper in Shinichi's ear," I want to talk to you about the rebellion."

Shinichi's eyes widened. He stood up straight and fixed his school uniform," Very well, we'll speak to you at lunch."

"We?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course, now the bell's gonna ring soon, so sit down." The teen with the glasses said promptly.

Kazuto nodded and went back to his seat, playing with his notes, trying to focus.

He took out the small photo he had printed out of Asuna and sighed at it in his palm.

The girls of the class sighed looking at him as he day dreamed about his lost love.

The teacher walked into the classroom and cleared his throat as the class took their seats.

The bell rang and the teacher stood behind the podium," Good morning class. This morning, we have an in class lesson from our guest speaker and guest. He will be teaching today's lesson."

The class groaned.

 _A guest speaker?_

He walked into the class room, the girls shifting their focus from Kazuto to the new handsome guest speaker.

Teizen was wearing his new sparkling Sergeant's uniform. He had watered and combed his hair to make it look better, and made sure to remove any blemishes beforehand.

Yashiro himself had told him to make a good impression on the people, and look the part as well.

His chest was adorned with all the medals he earned as a top grade cadet, along with the epaulets that came with being an officer.

The entire class kept their eyes glued to his glowing face, as he smiled and bowed respectfully," Hello students. My name is Kouwahaka Teizen, I'll be teaching your class today. As this is European History, we'll be taking a step back from the Pre-Industrial Era and go back to the classics."

"The ancient world." Teizen said respectfully.

The class kept staring.

"Well?" He said sarcastically," What're you waiting for? Open your notebooks."

The class hurriedly prepared notes as Teizen walked around the classroom, standing in the center of the class to show his unique way of thinking.

They all looked at him as he pointed to the various statue heads adorned around the class room.

"Caesar. Augustus. Hannibal. Alexander." He said with a glow of wonder on his face, enticing the class with his superficial charisma.

"Titans of history, the men of the ancient world are mere beggars compared to these Goliaths." Teizen said walking to the chalk board.

He began to write a list of battles on the board, and with his back still to the class, he asked," Who can tell me which one of these battles was won by Alexander?"

"Gaugamela." Kazuto stated quickly as the class looked at him.

Teizen looked at him," That's correct. Now Mr..."

"Kirigaya."

"Now, Kirigaya-san, what in your opinion played the largest role in the Persian Defeat?"

Kazuto stood up straight from his desk at the front of the class," Well, Alexander's Genius put simply. He exploited the overextended Persian line with a feint and broke them."

The class scribbled notes on the discussion as the two teens spoke.

Teizen smiled," Another fanatic of history I take it?"

Kazuto shrugged," Moderately."

"Good. So, of these four men, pick your favorite."

"Hmm..." Kazuto said, putting a hand to his chin.

"Hannibal."

Teizen went to the board again, leaning on the long aluminium stand that held the chalk.

"Ah... Hannibal," Teizen said," History's disappointment. He became the closest man in living memory to actually defeating Rome and her legions. Why do you like Hannibal?"

"He's the underdog, you know the hero of his own story. One of his quotes basically sums up his power, I will either find a way-"

Teizen interrupted," Or make one. Go on."

"He made a blood oath to his father to never be a friend to Rome, Rome had more men, home ground advantage, and yet they lost every battle on Italian soil. Guy's a legend."

Teizen nodded," And yet. He failed. Rome sacked Carthage after Hannibal's last defeat at Zama. Why pick Hannibal? All four of these men were underdogs, the odds stacked against them. But Hannibal failed, why pick him?"

Kazuto looked at the dark brown haired teen in the face," Technically Kouwahaka-sama, didn't all four men fail?"

"Excuse me?" Teizen asked.

"Alexander's Empire shattered into pieces after his death, Hannibal's state became a ruin, Caesar was stabbed to death by his own countrymen, and Augustus created an Empire that made the church that set back Europe for a century."

Teizen looked at him," So thousands of lives, four amazing military minds spent, for nothing?"

Kazuto felt his hand tighten around the picture of Asuna in his pocket," Sometimes life just disappoints you like that."

Teizen stood up straight," What Kirigaya-san says is harsh."

"But also true," He said admittedly," But what I want you all to take away from today's lesson, is this. These four men accomplished more than what was accomplished in decades, just in a few sort years."

"But what made them stand out, is their belief and need to improve themselves, _personal excellence_. The need, the lust to stand out above the sheep of the ancient world and become legends, takes inspiration in one's self and self pride."

"I studied these men and followed them. And I myself was inspired by them. I graduated from my cadet class with top honors, scored the highest possible grades on all academic testing prior to my release into the military. And most of all, I was hand picked by Yashiro directly to lead a brigade, the first teenager to do so for centuries. But you could all be great."

He began to walked down the aisle of desks, the eyes of the class following him, "If you believed in yourselves you could do greater things than anyone could possibly imagine. It just takes self-determination and you can do it."

"I draw my source of inspiration from my heroes of history. Napoleon, Washington, Tokugawa. And my country. I hope you can all do the same."

Teizen bowed to the classroom, returning to the front of the classroom, "Thank you."

The lunch bell rang and the class walked out to the school yard.

* * *

"Shinichi!" Kazuto yelled, waving and running to him while he gripped his satchel.

Shinichi looked at him, "Ah! Kazuto-san. Let's begin our-"

"Kirigaya-san!" A familiar voice called out.

Teizen was walking towards him, his officer's boots trudging across the grass of the school yard.

Shinichi gulped, as Kazuto began to sweat.

Teizen bowed, "That was an amazing discussion. Now, do you play chess?"

Kazuto looked at him, "A little."

"Good. Sit down, I always want to see if those who are good at history excel at chess as well."

Shinichi looked worried, seeing Kazuto take a seat in front of Teizen who was setting up the board.

Teizen cleared his throat, "You'll play as white, I'll let you move first."

Kazuto nodded and moved his central pawn.

Teizen shadowed his first movements, a small group of students watching them play.

They both showed incredible prowess at the game, showing strategic mastery.

About five minutes into the game Kazuto sighed.

 _He's amazing! I've never met an opponent that posed this much of a challenge to me!_

Teizen's eyes studied Kazuto's face, taking in every detail of his complexion.

 _For a begginer, he is definitely putting up a fight. I'd say the match is even so far, we'll have to wait and see what tips the scales._

"Check." Kazuto said defiantly.

Teizen studied the board.

 _Hmm... I'm willing to trade my knight for the checking bishop, just to gain a tiny bit of power in my favor._

 _Their hands moved delicately, the group of students watching followed the two masters with their eyes quickly._

It did the trick, slowly but surely, Teizen began his finely tuned machine of attrition, piece by piece fell.

Kazuto fought back steadily however, making the match even, with an increasing bit of favor in Teizen's.

Near the end-game phase, the pieces were lined up on either side of the board, an equal black and white number of captured pieces.

Teizen moved his knight," Checkmate."

Kazuto stood up and offered his hand, "Good game."

The jet black haired teen shook his hand firmly, feeling Teizen's strong grip, "Good game indeed."

* * *

Teizen stretched, waking up peppy.

He smiled, today was Thursday. The day the wolf suits arrived!

The teenaged Sergeant walked into the rec room, his eyes widening.

"Good morning Sergeant!" The brigade said in unison.

"What is all this?" Teizen asked seeing the elegant breakfast set up.

The wooden tables were adorned with white sheets and plating.

One of the privates stepped forward from the long lines of men around the tables and said, "Since it's a special occasion with our gear arriving, we decided to prepare a special breakfast for you."

He removed the cover off his plate, taking in the smell of the delicious breakfast.

"Mm... baked cod and potatoes." Teizen said," Great."

He sat down to eat and took a bite of the cod, nodding, "What're you all waiting for, real training begins today!"

The men of the Wolf Brigade dug in eating happily.

After they finished eating Teizen stood up and said, "Thank you all for the amazing breakfast. In a couple hours you will receive the latest in our military hardware: Panzer Armor, better known as Wolf Suits. Now, make me make this clear. Since you will all be representing the best soldiers in the country, you will have the health of men worthy of that title."

He went on, "No liquor or alcohol of any kind. No tobacco or cigarettes. No fatty foods. I want you all to have the best possible health, which is why I'm putting an emphasis on leafy greens and vitamin rich fruits for the remainder of our month of training."

The unit groaned and Teizen broke up the complaints," NOW! Go train before your suits are revealed to you all!"

...

The unit, covered in sweat, backs aching from the two days of intense training, walked into the large rec room now with forty three statue looking objects covered in tan sheets.

"Whoa..." One man said his mouth dropping.

"What?" His friend asked.

"You guys need to see this."

The light clicked on loudly, Teizen running from the light switch to his Wolf Suit.

Teizen stood on top of his Wolf Suit smiling, "Men."

"Welcome to your combat armor, the very suits that will define the Wolf Brigade. The Wolf Brigade's armor."

"The Wolf Suits." He said as the whole brigade walked up to each of the statue's covered in tan sheets.

"Hot damn..." A soldier said uncovering his armor, the sheet falling to the floor.

The Wolf Suits were beautiful. Carbon-durasteel super light and impenetrable material that each soldier had dreamed of since the day they'd got there.

The masks weren't off-putting, despite the bright red rings the masks showed when activated.

The man stood there astounded by how powerful and daunting they seemed.

Teizen broke up the moment and said sarcastically, "Hey!"

The men's attention snapped from their new suits to their Sergeant who had gone inside his new Wolf Suit, the yellow Sergeant's mark on his forehead.

"Are we gonna sit around here staring at our gear, or train with it?" The teenaged officer asked.


	5. Chapter 4: Training Madness

-Chapter 4: Training Madness-

After all the students walked away, Teizen told Kazuto, "You were the closest person I've ever met to beat me in a game of chess. If you want a favor from me, ask." The dark brown haired teen asked.

Kazuto sat contemplatively for a second, "You're part of the military right?"

"I'm an officer yes." Teizen responded.

"So you have access to the other districts right?" Kazuto asked.

Teizen nodded, "Yes, I do."

Kazuto's eyes lit up, "Can you go to St. Luke's International Training Hospital for me? There's this girl there, Yuuki Asuna, it'd mean the world to me if you could tell me how she's doing."

Teizen stood up straight and bowed, "It'd be an honor."

He walked away, his straight walking posture and watered hair combined with his shiny Sergeant's uniform drew the attention of many passing girls.

The two soldiers on guard at the exit saluted at the sight of a superior officer, as Teizen kept walking out of the school.

...

Kazuto opened the door to the classroom, walking inside where Shinichi had instructed him to do so.

He looked around the room, there was a small number of students sitting in a circle in the middle of the classroom, including Shinichi.

"Ah! Kazuto-san!" The boy with glasses said, "Please. Come join us."

Kazuto sat down and looked around the room.

He recognized a few people, including Rika and of course Shinichi.

Kazuto asked the girl with glasses sitting next to Shinichi, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"My name's Asada. My friend here is named Kyouji."

"Hi." The light brown haired teen said.

"I remember you!" A younger student with brown ponytails said, "I met you in SAO, you're Kirito!"

"Silica?..."

She giggled, "My name's Keiko."

Shinichi cleared his throat loudly, "May we begin?"

All five other students in the class looked at Shinichi.

Kazuto scratched his head, "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Believers." Shinichi said.

"The Believers?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes," Rika said, "We believe in a Japan where Yashiro doesn't exists. Where our parents don't have to pay absurd taxes to a government and a military that oppresses us. I just found these guys yesterday!"

Shinichi pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Yes, that's us."

Kazuto felt his fist clench, "What about the rebellion?"

Kyouji leaned back in his chair, "See that's the problem. We have no idea if someone's even directing an uprising. And we can't go online and ask because Yashiro monitors everything. We're waiting for them to reveal themselves, and then we join them."

Kazuto rolled his eyes, "So you don't know if there's a rebellion. Or if so, when's it coming."

Everyone sat silently and Kazuto kicked his chair, "Perfect. What a perfect use of my lunch period."

"Kazuto, wait!" Shinichi cried as he waked away.

Shinichi sat down and groaned, "Ugh. Can you believe that guy?"

Rika looked at the door that Kazuto rushed out of in a hurry.

"Give the guy a break. He's going through a lot."

"Huh?" Asada asked looking at her.

Rika nodded, "He told me he's missing someone."

"Someone he loves." She said as Kazuto marched down the hallway ignoring everyone, keeping his hand wrapped around the picture of Asuna in his pocket.

* * *

Teizen stood in the field, his brigade in Wolf Armor in front of him.

He threw barrels into the air, blasting them to pieces with his MG42, the unit awed.

Teizen passed barrels to each of his soldiers.

They shot randomly, obviously not used to the Wolf Suits.

Teizen sighed, "There's a long way to go..."

...

Kazuto gripped the chin-up bar, attempting to do his twentieth, but his arms gave out.

He hit the ground in frustration, getting back up.

Kazuto tried to work himself past his limits, but his instructor Nomi stopped him.

...

Teizen ran around the track, building up speed before using the two climbing walls facing each other as parkour bait, jumping.

His soldiers staggered when they did so, still getting used to the armor.

The Sergeant checked his watch, it was the first Saturday of December, his month requested was ending quickly.

...

In his bedroom, Kazuto looked at his picture of Asuna in her soccer uniform smiling.

He clapped and pointed to it, determined.

Kazuto ran out of his room, making for the roadblock junction blocking him from getting to Ginza.

...

Teizen sighed, training was going terribly, how could the best soldiers in Japan be so bad with new armor?

He shook his head, there was still the majority of the month to use.

Teizen went back inside his officer's tent, wanting to sleep.

...

Kazuto ran to the roadblock junction, seeing soldiers milling about, preventing passage between the two districts.

He felt anger fuse up like a bottle rocket inside him and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the gym.

Kazuto looked at the punching bag, perfect for venting anger.

...

At the shooting range, Teizen leveled his MG42, blasting the targets to pieces.

When his men fired, they missed terribly.

The MG42's were hyper powered, meaning the suit electrically fed the shot, making the rounds per minute skyrocket.

Basically, the rifle fired too quickly, and was hard to aim properly with.

Teizen stomped his foot and felt his fist tighten.

 _Damn! If my men don't get the hang of this they'll never be ready!_

 _Teizen looked around seeing his men use their new gear terribly._

 _..._

Kazuto panted in exhaustion, leaning on the punching bag.

He hit it lightly, his arm tired and weak.

He remembered Asuna, trying to hit harder.

...

The soldiers ran in columns, Teizen marching well ahead of his exhausted soldiers in their wolf armor.

Kazuto's fist began to hit harder, feeling the pain leave his body.

Teizen's soldiers marched in formation, their black metal glinting in the sun.

Teizen removed his helmet, his growing brownish black hair falling.

He looked at his men, and shook his head.

They were all exhausted from running in armor, regardless of its lightness. Sweaty and keeling over, Teizen raised his pistol in the air and fired a shot.

"Get back in formation all of you! We're going for another ten laps! Let's go!"

"YES SIR!" They said running past their limits.

...

Kazuto raised his arms, Nomi trying to stop him, "Hey! Kid you're pushing yourself too far, your muscles are still weak!"

He panted constantly, "N-No. They're not." He said hitting the bag lightly.

Kazuto sat down on the floor, his face smothered in sweat.

His love for Asuna could only inspire determination, but his muscles were weak and exhausted.

...

Teizen watched as his men looked up at the tall double climbing wall, giving up and going inside after seeing how far away the apple Teizen had left was.

Teizen, watched as the gleaming red apple sat there at the top of the double climbing wall. He couldn't believe that the best soldiers his country had couldn't complete such an easy task.

 _Ok, so the double climbing wall was a little high, and it was extremely hard to climb in full armor._

 _But still, shouldn't they be able to do it?_

Teizen watched as the weakest soldier in the unit, Haruto stood there watching the red apple as well.

The disappointed Sergeant walked past him, dismissing his existence entirely.

The short private Haruto stared confidently at the double wall.

Haruto shook his head, powering up his wolf armor, getting inside it.

...

Kazuto passed his hand past his brow covering it in sweat.

He stood up and weakly gripped the grey metal chin up bar.

Kazuto remembered his first kiss with Asuna, his true love, her face glowing in his mind.

The entire gym looked on as the drained black haired teen began to push his muscles beyond their limits, doing chin up after chin up.

...

The sun began to come up, Haruto began to climb the double wall, Daisuke recording the climb on his tablet.

The short little private slipped a little, the unit gasping as he almost broke his neck.

Haruto wasn't wearing his helmet, the entire brigade emerging from their tents and watching him climb the double wall they'd all failed to surpass.

The one soldier in his wolf armor removed his helmet with the yellow line on its forehead.

Haruto felt his determination drag his armor up the wall.

He finally reached the top, tossing the red apple to the Sergeant with his helmet removed.

Teizen looked at it in his arms, and back at the Private who surprised the whole unit who started cheering.

One soldier said, "If the smallest soldier can do it! We can too!"

His friends nodded in agreement.

...

Kazuto began to run around the gym, smiling, the entire gym shocked to see how a boy could recover so quickly.

Kazuto nodded.

 _Asuna, I know I'll find you._

 _..._

The entire brigade fired perfectly at their targets, blasting them to shreds.

Teizen nodded, seeing their incredible control over their machine guns.

The brigade began to surpass Teizen, running just behind him.

They all jumped up the double climbing wall, moving as elegantly as their Sergeant did.

...

Kazuto felt his muscles tighten, gaining strength as he pumped iron like a maniac.

...

Haruto now marched right behind Teizen, now the strongest man in the unit.

The short Private tossed the taller Sergeant in a melee practice in their wolf units.

Teizen nodded, smiling and impressed with his unit.

...

Kazuto punched the bag so hard the material bent under his fist.

He smiled, seeing the whole gym cheer and applaud his improvement.

...

The unit kicked the air, in perfect lines, practicing karate in their wolf armor.

 ** _"YAAAAH!" They yelled jump kicking with Teizen leading them._**

* * *

Teizen brushed some hair off his cap, walking into the hospital.

"Hello miss." He said to the nurse at her desk, "May I please see a Yuuki Asuna?"

"Of course, Ward 3, floor 17."

"Thank you." He said walking to the elevator.

...

Teizen walked to the room, seeing her name printed on the plaque.

He knocked on it, walking inside as it was slightly open.

Teizen went pale seeing the girl on the hospital bed.

She was beautiful, her long chestnut colored hair sprawling over the bed as she slept, snoring lightly. Asuna had become paler from staying cooped up inside for two years, heavily in contrast to the moderately tanned skin of Teizen.

 _She's... she's gorgeous..._

Teizen sat down next to her and felt his eyes slowly close. Training had become more enjoyable now that his men actually began acting like the best soldiers in Japan, but it was still tiring as hell.

He pulled his officer's cap over his eyes, slipping away.

...

"Excuse me. Sir? Sir?" A girls voice said.

Teizen shook himself awake, "Yes?"

Asuna stared at the Sergeant and said, "Uh... can I help you?"

"Yes. I was sent by a friend of yours. His name is Kirigaya Kazuto."

The girl gasped, "Where is he? Is he all right?"

The soldier nodded, "He's fine. He can't see you right now."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Yashiro's orders. No citizen shall pass into or out of their district, Civilian Conduct Clause 3.1, Article 2.7. I'm sorry."

She sighed, "Did he say anything else to you about me?"

"No. He just wanted me to see how you were doing before telling him so. Speaking of which." The soldier said clearing his throat.

"How're you feeling? Medically speaking of course."

"My doctors say my legs are so weak I won't be able to walk for at least a few weeks. Other than that I'm fine, they say I'll be healthy enough to leave my ward in a few weeks as well."

"What's your name?" Asuna asked.

"Teizen. I'm a brigade Sergeant."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "How old are you? You look my age."

"I'm 16. I'm turning 17 in early February."

"Wow." She said, "You must be quite talented as a soldier."

"Thank you miss." Teizen said, "Hmm..."

The soldier looked at her arms, seeing scratch marks.

She put her arms under the covers shyly, covering them.

Teizen stood up, inching closer to her and said, "Please. I need to know."

She took her arm out from under the bed, sweating heavily.

Teizen's eyes widened seeing her right arm, holding it he could see it was covered in scratch marks.

The soldier looked at Asuna and spoke to her like one of the men of the Wolf Brigade, "Tell me. Now."

Asuna grew nervous and stuttered a little, "H-his name is Sugou. He's obsessed with me. I was engaged to him before I started playing SAO, in fact I started playing it so I could get away from a world where I had to marry him."

"He comes here to visit me. He t-touches me, I resist him, that's how I get these scratch marks. The things he tries to do, he can try because I-I'm weak. And-and..." Asuna trailed, a tear falling under her eye.

Teizen felt his fist tighten.

 _What kind of sick bastard would touch a helpless girl like that?_

Teizen handed her his handkerchief and stood up straight and fixed his cap on his head, "Asuna-san. As a soldier, it is my duty to protect the citizens of Japan. If Sugou comes, call me."

Asuna wiped the tear under her eye and sniffled, and said, "Thank you. He pays off the nurses and such so they won't tell. You're really a great help."

Teizen bowed, "It's my duty. Here's my phone number. Call me if you need anything."

The girl smiled, "I don't really understand why they call Yashiro's soldiers oppressive, you're really an honorable person."

Teizen nodded, fixing his tie, "Great. Now, I have a brigade I have to attend to."

"Wait!" Asuna said, "Tell Kazuto..."

"That I miss him..."

"And that I..."

"Got it." Teizen said before she could finish speaking, "As soon as I'm allowed a day off, I'll tell him."

He shook his head walking out of the ward speaking to himself in his head.

 _I know what she was going to say. But that guy will go crazy if I tell him that, he needs to stay focused, messing up his thoughts won't do him any good. Telling him about that Sugou guy will just mess him up worse, especially because he's helpless about it, being in another district._

 _I could've told her that he probably loved her as well, but I don't know that for sure._

 _Ugh, all these love thoughts are messing with my head. I need to stay concentrated on my unit, they mean everything to me._

 _..._

Teizen cleared his throat, grabbing the brigade's attention at dinner.

The soldiers looked up from their plates, staring at their young Sergeant at his table.

Daisuke looked to the teen to his right as Teizen smiled and spoke clearly as usual.

"Now, since I'm sure you're all aware, a rebellion could spark at any moment. I'm sorry to break out the happy spirits we've had this past week, over the new training prowess you're all showing. But there is one thing that needs great attention."

Teizen looked around the mess hall, "Your love lives. Soon, we will all be given our posts at any moment. And for an unknown length of time, you won't see women for a while. On Sunday, I want all of you to go into town and do whatever you'd like. Drink, party, whatever. Just know it'll be the only day you'll have to yourselves for who knows how long."

"I want you all to go in your civilians clothing, dispersed. I don't want forty two men traveling as a troop, drawing attention."

A brown haired soldier stood up from the dinner table.

"Private Chozen?" Teizen asked.

"Sir, if I may ask. Will you take the day off as well?"

Teizen nodded, "Yes. Now eat up, tomorrow is still a training day."

The men nodded and went back to their dinners excited for Sunday to come.

* * *

Teizen took off his long trench coat, entering his tent, as Daisuke approached him.

"Sir?" Daisuke asked, "I've just gotten directives from HQ."

"Let me guess." Teizen said sighing, seeing the man's face, "I've been assigned my post already?"

"Sadly yes."

"No." Teizen said walking away.

"Sir wait!"

"No goddamn way." Teizen said strongly walking across the grass, towards the gate of the training camp.

Teizen yelled at him, "They're not ready!"

"Sir I know that. But-"

"They're **not** ready." Teizen emphasized.

"What about how training's coming along? Haven't the men improved dramatically?"

"Yes, they have. But the final test hasn't come yet." Teizen laughed, "I asked for a month, I wasn't given even half a month."

The Sergeant sighed, "When is the march out date?"

"Monday, 13:00."

"Goddammit. Looks like the final test will come Monday morning before we march out for our posts."

Teizen opened the door to the storage unit.

"What're those?" Daisuke asked hearing all the yipping.

"Puppies." Teizen stated bluntly, "43 of them. They'll be the final test."

Daisuke watched as Teizen put his hand on his officer's pistol as he said this.

"Please tell me that the men will have to raise them as training companions." Daisuke pleaded.

Teizen flicked on the light to the storage unit and walked away saying nothing.

Daisuke saw the dozens of puppies yipping and milling about happily.

He saw about 20 enormous and ferocious adult German shepherds barking loudly from their cages.

Daisuke saw the tiny plaque written above each cage, under each name was written the title:

 ** _Hunter._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hey Guys, thank you all so much for being such fantastic readers and peace out!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Judo

-Chapter 5: Judo-

Asuna watched as her new friend sat down next to her, "Hey Teizen, you look exhausted."

The Sergeant rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, forget that. Anyway, has Sugou showed up yet?"

"No. But I'll call you if he does. But uh... why'd you come here to see me?"

Teizen shrugged, "It gets boring staying at my camp all day. Besides, it's my day off."

"Ok..." Asuna said from her hospital bed looking over to him.

"So what's been on your mind?" The girl asked.

"A lot of stuff." Teizen said taking off his officer's cap, "I've been given my post, the march out date is tomorrow. My soldiers are not remotely ready, and there's a rebellion about to break out against my government. So a lot."

Asuna looked at him, "Teizen-san, do you have a special lady in your life?"

The soldier shook his head, "My sole duty is to my country."

"Why? I mean, you look awesome in that Sergeant's uniform. Don't you get a lot of attention?"

Teizen considered all the girls watching him from the visit to the school.

"Yeah I guess so. But I don't want any distractions." Teizen said blankly.

"Is it that," Asuna said smirking, "Or that you don't like girls?" She joked raising her eyebrows.

"Huh? Are you suggesting I'm into guys?"

Asuna shrugged, "I never said that. You're the one suggesting that."

"Well I'm not." Teizen stated coldly, "I wanted to know, how'd you meet Kazuto?"

"We met in SAO. We fought for our lives for two whole years, and the whole time, I never realized I'd wake up to a place like this, where I couldn't see him again. Did you tell him how I'm doing?"

"Not yet, I was going to..."

"Well, what're you sitting here for then? GO!" She said ushering him out of the hospital ward.

Teizen put his cap back on his head and walked out, "All right, I'm leaving."

"Jeez, where am I gonna find this kid?" Teizen wondered as it was a Sunday.

* * *

Kazuto punched the bag, as Suguha watched him.

 _Damn, Oniichan is really angry about something._

Teizen walked down the street, walking past the gym with the glass window, seeing Kazuto.

"Perfect." He muttered instantly seeing him.

Teizen walked inside the gym, seeing him hit the punching bag.

He cleared his throat, and Kazuto saw him, his eyes widening.

"Well, how is she?" He asked instantly.

"She's fine. It'll be a couple of weeks, and she'll be released from the hospital."

He sighed in relief, feeling happy to know she was safe and happy.

"Great. Anything else I should know?"

Teizen stood up taller, "No."

"Good."

Teizen offered something, "You know, hitting that bag looks tedious, I could offer you some Judo training."

Kazuto nodded, "I'd love that."

Teizen took off his coat and undressed down to his under shirt and trousers.

...

"So, I'm going to be teaching you some basic moves. Let me show you. Throw a punch." Teizen said, "C'mon, you're not gonna hurt me."

Kazuto threw a quick left, and Teizen caught it and flipped him over his shoulder onto the mat.

"H-how'd you do that?" Kazuto asked, looking at him from the ground.

"Simple, let me show you." The officer said getting into his stance, "When you catch a punch you turn around and let your opponent rest on your back, I want you to see what I'm talking about."

Teizen grabbed Kazuto's arm and was in the position before the flip, "See how your weight is completely resting on my back? That's how the move is done. Now it's your turn."

Kazuto saw the blow coming and turned around grabbing his arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

Teizen smiled, looking up from the mat, "Very good Kirigaya-san."

Suguha stood up from her chair, "Please mister. Teach me as well."

"Uh… who're you?" Teizen said, standing up and brushing dust off his white undershirt.

"I'm Kazuto's younger sister, Sugu. Please mister, I'd like to learn Judo as well."

Teizen shrugged, "Why not? Kazuto, you cool with this?"

Kazuto nodded and took Suguha's seat.

"Great." Teizen said seeing the girl take her brother's place.

The soldier looked at the black haired teen and said, "Don't be afraid, and even if you hold nothing back you won't hurt me."

Sugu ran at him throwing a kick to Teizen left side ribs.

The soldier's sharp reflexes paid off, catching the girl's kick without flinching.

He swept her other foot holding her kick, tossing her to the ground.

She hit the ground with a _thump,_ her jeans pressed to the mats of the gym.

Teizen offered her a hand but she ignored it, standing up on her own.

"The key to Judo is breaking your opponent's balance. If you kick or flail about, it's easier to throw you." The Sergeant said thinly.

Suguha nodded, "I want to see your technique. And see how long you can last without taking a hit. Forget learning, let's see what you know."

"All right then." Teizen said ready for her blows.

Kazuto watched as Suguha yelped being helplessly outmatched, the soldier tossing her about like a ragdoll.

 _Sugu's clearly mad at him for some reason, the way she violently attacks him is crazy. But why?_

He watched as Teizen blocked an incredibly fast right punch and grabbed her sweatshirt sleeve and threw her over his own shoulders.

 _Teizen's clearly done Judo for years, I don't doubt it was part of his Cadet training. The way he flawlessly executes his technique is astounding._

 _Sugu_ threw another punch but Teizen ducked under her arm and stood behind her in a flash, breaking her balance by tapping her calves lightly.

"That's enough Sugu." Kazuto said standing up, "Kouwahaka-sama has shown plenty, let's go home."

Teizen bowed and redressed himself, putting back on his officer's uniform.

He cleared his throat, "Walking from Ginza to back here has emptied my stomach I'm afraid, may I please eat with you two?"

Before Sugu could blatantly refuse, Kazuto smiled, "Of course, you did me a favor, I'll do one for you."

"Oniichan!" Suguha complained, "May I please speak with you _privately_?"

She led her brother away from the officer who gave them their privacy by stepping outside.

Teizen watched as they spoke, Kazuto's eyes flitting from Sugu's eyes to the soldier standing outside.

"Sugu!" Kazuto said, "What's your problem with him? It looked like you were trying to hurt him really badly."

"Shouldn't you be too?" She asked, "He's a soldier."

"So?" The black haired teen asked.

"So he's our enemy, that guy's with Yashiro! Weren't you all about the rebellion?"

"Yeah but, he's our age, and Teizen-sama has acted quite kind to us. He gave us a nice history lesson voluntarily, and visited Asuna for me the same."

His cousin shook her head, "That doesn't matter. All soldiers are the same, mark my words."

* * *

Kazuto's mother looked up from her plates on the table, seeing a soldier walk into her home with her children.

"Hello Ms. Kirigaya." Teizen said bowing, "My name's Teizen, I came for a meal." He added bluntly.

"O-oh." She said, "Please sit down, I was just about to serve supper."

Teizen placed his cap on the hat rack and took off his boots.

"So Teizen, where are you from?" Kazuto's mother asked as she placed bowls of food on the table.

"Nagano." Teizen said, mixing beans and pork into his rice, as Suguha glared at him from his right.

Kazuto's mother shook her head, "You look just a hair older than my son. I find it disgusting that soldiers can be recruited that young."

"I wasn't recruited. I volunteered to join the cadets, Yashiro chose me to join the army."

"Really? Didn't your parents object?"

Teizen didn't respond, but continued to eat neatly, acting like a gentleman, with Kazuto slurping his soup loudly and Sugu continuing to glare at him.

Kazuto's mother looked at Teizen, and said, "Your face is very clean. I always imagined soldiers to be dirtier and grittier."

The officer nodded, "There's a lot of reasons for that. My men and I are on a very healthy diet, and we keep hygiene and health as a priority above our training. I don't have a lot of hair on my face to shave, but the military still requires me to shave."

He picked up the soup Kazuto passed him, drinking it deeply.

"Ah…" Teizen exasperated putting down his bowl of soup. He drew his handkerchief and wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, because I know it's a touchy subject but, when you were trapped inside that video game, you used a certain headgear right?"

The family tensed, but Kazuto stayed calm, "Yes I did. The Nerve Gear."

"What did you do with it?" The Sergeant asked.

"I still have it."

Teizen stretched, "Well, Yashiro banned all VR games like that in Japan."

Kazuto was shocked, "Wait! Why?"

"Simple. They're extremely dangerous. Plus, he's banned any hardware capable of murdering people like that again. Seems to me Yashiro's doing you all a favor. So, where is it?"

Kazuto looked at him straight in the eyes, "Still in my closet."

"Well, I'm not the military police or anything, so I can't confiscate it legally. But just know they'll come after it sooner or later. May I see it?" Teizen asked.

Kazuto nodded and led him to his room.

Kazuto rolled aside the closet door, revealing the black helmet.

"Wow… looks cool." Teizen said, "Anyway, the sun's going to go down soon. I should be getting back to camp."

"Thank you for the dinner Ms. Kirigaya, it was delicious." The soldier said picking up his cap, "Bye!" He said quickly before leaving.

Kazuto picked up his Nerve Gear running to his room and putting on his coat.

"Kazuto!" His mother said, "Where're you going?"

* * *

He didn't answer running out the door right after Teizen left.

Panting as he ran, Kazuto put his hand on the Nerve Gear helmet, thinking as he stuffed it inside his backpack.

 _Yui, there's no goddamn way I'm letting those bastards take you. I know just where to hide you._

He started digging a hole by the sewer, placing the backpack containing Yui's data gingerly inside the hole before covering it back up. He passed his shovel over the mound of dirt, expertly making it look like nothing was buried there.

The sun went down, as Tokyo sprung alive, the many different colored lights sparking her up like a birthday cake.

Kazuto walked down the street, the cold December night highlighting his breath as he walked down it.

There were three soldiers smoking and leaning on a street corner with their rifles, seeing the teenager approach.

One of them walked up to him, "Hey! Didn't you hear about the new curfew? It ended four minutes ago."

They drew handcuffs, "You're coming with us kid."

Kazuto looked at the soldiers and asked, "Wh-where am I going?"

"Where else boy? Re-education camp, there you'll learn to follow your curfews."

Kazuto kicked the soldier in the gut, making him keel over, running away down the alleyway with the soldiers running after them.

He jumped a couple of trash cans, running quicker.

The soldiers chased after him, leaping over rubbish Kazuto dropped from the alleys to slow them down.

Suddenly, he reached a dead end, a long wall that went up.

The soldiers closed in on him, drawing their rifles and cracking their knuckles.

The one Kazuto had kicked rolled his neck, "Nah. We're not gonna send you to a re-education camp. Not in one piece at least."

"HEEEELP!" Kazuto yelled before he took a rifle butt to the jaw.

The soldiers descended on him with fury, kicking him with boots and rifles, feeling pain each time they struck.

He got up and grabbed the soldier's knife, wielding it everywhere like a maniac.

The soldiers laughed at Kazuto seeing him grip the knife.

"Thanks for doing that kid." One of the soldiers said, "That's attempted murder of an enlisted man."

"Punishable by death, so right now, it's self-defense." The soldier said drawing his rifle and leveling it.

The three soldiers aimed their rifles at his bloody and beaten face.

"Kneel." One soldier commanded.

The knife clattered to the ground, as Kazuto fell to the ground, the three rifle barrels aimed at his head.

The soldier cocked his rifle with a loud _click_.

"Any last words boy?"

He panted, blood leaving his mouth, "I-I'm sorry…I failed you…"

"Don't look now Asuna."

"Those are some terrible last words kid." The soldier mocked putting his finger on the trigger.

Kazuto closed his eyes, remembering a morning where him, Asuna and Yui were staring out over a lake in Aincrad from their home.

He smiled, knowing his last thought would be a happy one. He jumped a little when the shots came.

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

Kazuto opened his eyes a little.

He looked up seeing two darkened figures standing over the corpses of the three soldiers.

They emerged from the shadows, standing in the hazy light of the lamp above.

They were wearing long tan colored trench coats and carrying SMG's, red bandannas covering their faces.

One of them removed his bandanna looking at Kazuto and asking a single question.

" _ **Kirito?"**_

" _ **Klein?"**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Fangs

-Chapter 6: The Fangs

 **Disclaimer: Decent amounts of violence this chapter, Sugou finds justice, and the Wolf Brigade go through their final test. So some intense stuff, read at your own disclaimer.**

* * *

Kazuto hugged Klein instantly, the brown haired young man smiling.

"K-Klein. I'm so happy to see you." The teen said hugging him tightly.

Klein nodded, "Glad to see you too kid." He saw the bruises over his body.

"They got you good huh?" Klein asked letting his SMG hang at his side, kneeling to talk to him, "Don't worry man, we got a doctor back at camp."

"Camp?" Kazuto asked, "What're you talking about Klein?"

"My name's not Klein, Kirito. It's Tsuboi Ryoutaru. Call me Tsu."

"My name's not Kirito, _Tsu_. It's Kazuto."

Tsu smiled, "Still snarky as always huh? Good to see you haven't changed since SAO. This is my friend, you might know him from Aincrad too. Agil, whose real name is Andrew Mills."

The dark skinned young man removed his bandanna, "Good to see you Kirito. I-I mean Kazuto. Call me Drew."

Kazuto smiled, "Same here man."

Drew looked at the teen lying on the ground, "Can you walk man?"

The black haired boy nodded, "Yeah. Help me up though."

They helped their friend stand up and Kazuto limped to the street from the alleyway.

As he walked Kazuto asked Tsu, "So why don't you guys go by your in-game names?"

Drew responded, "The government kept tabs on every one's gamer tags. If we went by those names, it'd just let them find us easier when the rebellion breaks out for real."

Kazuto looked at the tall abandoned building, with the bell tower adorning it.

"We were right across the street waiting for those three assholes to move so we could nab them." Tsu said walking up the steps to the building.

Drew rapped on the old wooden door to the building four times.

A tiny slit opened two eyes peering out, "What's the password?"

Tsu rolled his eyes, "You saw us leave camp Kai, open up."

"Nope." The man said.

"Kai, open this door now." Drew said coldly.

"Not even close." He said looking at Kazuto bleed.

"We've got wounded here, c'mon man."

"Just say the password." Kai said.

Tsu sighed, "Dwarf cocks."

Kai giggled and opened the door.

They walked past him, and Drew explained quickly, "The only reason we let him join is because he's good with explosives. Not bad with a rifle either."

Tsu nodded, "Hey Nishida!"

The kindly old man emerged from his room, rubber gloves on his hands, "Ah! Kirito, it's so good to see you!"

Kazuto shook Nishida's hand, feeling the waxy rubber material under his palm, "It's Kazuto sir."

"Hey doc, patch him up I gotta go get a drink." Drew said walking off.

"Sure thing, come inside young man." Nishida said leading him inside the small infirmary.

…

Kazuto looked at Nishida draw his aid kit from sitting on the infirmary bed, "Since when are you a doctor?"

"Well." The old man said drawing antiseptic, "I went to medical school for years and was about to graduate before I dropped out last second. Then I got into networking and met you in SAO."

Kazuto looked at him, "How've you been Nishida?"

"I've been all right. Lift up your shirt please." He asked his cleaning rag ready.

Kazuto lifted his sweatshirt and black tank top, wincing as the old man applied the cleaning agent.

Nishida wrapped the bandages around Kazuto's chest speaking, "Those bastards don't deserve to be called soldiers. Soldiers have honor, only a dog would beat a helpless boy in an alley."

Kazuto looked at his weathered face, remembering Teizen, "Some soldiers can still have honor."

The old man shook his head, "I'm assuming you have a friend in the army?"

"I guess. He told me how Asuna was doing, that was one of the nicest things anyone's done for me."

"Doesn't matter." Nishida said dismissively, "Given the right order, he'll shove a bayonet through your eye."

Kazuto stayed silent as the medic tightened the wraps around his torso.

"How does it feel?"

The teenager checked his chest, it was cleaned expertly, "Great, thanks Nishida-sama."

"Perfect." The medic said, "I gotta clean up that face of yours, can't having you go around looking like you've just gone through a beating."

He applied cleaning agents to Kazuto's face, making sure to limit the bruises.

"That should do it." Nishida said passing him a mirror, "Here."

The teen looked into his reflection, seeing all but a couple bumps removed, "Damn, you would've made for an amazing doctor."

"Thank you."

Kazuto put down the mirror, "What is this place?"

Nishida stood up and put away his medical supplies, "Go talk to Tsu, he'll explain everything."

…

Tsu looked at Kazuto emerge from the infirmary, and Tsu looked at him, "You look beautiful. Beautiful."

"Klein, what is this place?"

"It's Tsu!" The young brown haired man sighed, "Anyway, come with me. I'll show you."

As they walked up the stairs, Kazuto saw the details of the interior of the building as Tsu explained, "This used to be an old concrete cathedral, before it was abandoned of course."

Kazuto passed a couple of rooms with young men inside, smoking and playing cards, guns sitting next to them on their cots.

Men, and a few young women wearing bandannas and tan trench coats were lying about wooden benches, chatting lightly as Tsu and Kazuto walked down the narrow hallway.

"There are many floors here, so its spacious enough for several people. Its roomy and dusty, but we cleared out all the rats and spiders and stuff ages ago."

Kazuto caught up to him, after lagging behind a little, "But wait, you still haven't explained what this place is for! Why are there armed people around here?"

Tsu looked at him, "I'm getting to that. About two months ago, Yuuki Shouzou and a few other pissed off businessman got together and discussed Japan's future. Most were angry because they'd invested heavily in the VR MMO industry, which Yashiro just banned. So they came up with a plan to oust him from power, and replace him with the old government in an armed uprising."

They passed a couple men smoking by a window and kept walking up the stairs.

"They set up a trust fund under the code name: Kozo Credit Corporation, which was really a huge bank account to fund the rebellion. Now at this point we were all still stuck inside SAO, so we knew nothing about this. But a small handful of players were selected to be asked if they wanted to join the uprising."

"When I woke up from the game, I was asked by a couple suits if I wanted to be part of their operation. At first I refused, but after seeing how oppressive and cruel Yashiro's regime was, and how they controlled the media and the web like communists, I accepted."

"So, after my rehabilitation, I joined. Then I was told to come here and start training, I met Nishida and his assistant Asuo, and obviously Drew."

"Wait so, this place is like a secret base?" Kazuto asked.

Tsu opened the door to the roof, where there was a ton of men and women milling about, the large bell sitting from its post. A couple of men with sniper rifles sitting next to the ledge.

Drew sipped his beer before waving Tsu over from the bar, "Hey Tsu! Come over here and have a drink with me."

Tsu walked over to Drew sitting down cracking open a beer, laying relaxed on a white pool lounge chair.

The foreigner passed Tsu his beer and the young man sipped it, "Ahh…"

Tsu laid down on the white chair next to Drew, who put his feet up and watched Tokyo glitter below with him.

 **Kazuto's eyes widened, "Wait, so you guys are the rebellion?"**

 **Drew smiled before sipping his beer, "In the flesh baby."**

"Awesome." Kazuto said looking around, "So are all of you guys SAO players, or are there just regular people here too?"

"Naw," Tsu said, "About half are people who showed up saying they wanted to join. Yashiro pissed off all of them in one way or another. Drew here, has a serious bone to pick with our good friend Yasshy."

The foreigner nodded, "Damn right I do. My bar was running fine until he started putting up all these new alcohol taxes in my area. Now I can make a living selling beer to my friends, _and_ fighting to remove him from power."

Kazuto checked his watch, "Uh guys, my mom is going to get super scared if I don't get back home."

"Yeah sure, just check in with Kai before you leave." Drew requested.

"You won't tell anyone about us right?" Tsu asked.

Kazuto nodded, "Definitely, see you later!"

"Bye!" Tsu said putting his beer down and resting his hands behind his head.

..

Kai looked up from cleaning his rifle, "Oh, heading out?"

Kazuto nodded to the short red head.

"All right then, stay safe."

* * *

The Wolf Brigade stood in a perfect formation, their iron discipline keeping them like statues as Teizen addressed them.

"Men! You have all exceeded my expectations. You mastered use of the Wolf Suits, and are hardened for combat. You have almost completed your training. However there is one final test."

The men raised their eyebrows.

 **What could that be?**

Teizen wolf-whistled and forty three puppies emerged from the storage room yipping happily.

The soldiers watched as their sergeant lifted one puppy by the scruff of his neck and pressed his pistol to his neck, high so the unit could see.

BLAM!

Teizen tossed the body of the dead puppy to the ground, and said, "Now its your turn."

"Your final test is to end the lives of these dogs. When you've finished, we'll march out."

The soldiers hesitated shocked, but then they stood up straighter and saluted.

"YES SIR!"

The went about the camp, grabbing the shaking puppies in their hands, and smashing them against the wall.

Teizen smiled as his men executed their objective, they were abandoning their weakness this way.

The puppy squealed as one soldier shot it down without a second thought.

Soon, the entire training camp was littered with dead puppies, the Wolf Brigade standing to and saying robotically, "ORDERS COMPLETED SIR!"

Teizen nodded, "Very good... You've all abandoned your weaknesses, I sense only strength and cold hard discipline in you, and you are ready to be killers. NOW WE MARCH!"

...

CLOMP

CLOMP

CLOMP

The Wolf Brigade marched in two perfect line of two men across, twenty two men deep, across the pavement.

Teizen was in front, his Wolf Mask adorned with his yellow Sergeants line across the forehead of his mask.

They were all wearing their Wolf Armor, it glinted in the sun as they marched down the street in perfect order, their machine guns hung on their shoulders.

None moved out of pace, their armored boots cracking the pavement as they marched loudly.

Twenty ravenous German shepherds skipped behind them, baring their teeth at anyone who looked suspicious.

The populace went inside their homes, watching as the men marched like robots almost, peeking out from their windows.

Teizen smiled from under his wolf mask.

 _I can't wait until the rebels emerge from their cowardice._

 _So I can mow them down like the weaklings they are._

The Wolf Brigade was only at the front of the parade.

Hundreds of soldiers marched behind them, as newly trained recruits marched off to their posts, tanks rolling down the street with them.

* * *

Shinichi fixed his glasses and watched from the window, "My god..."

The seven teenagers watched as the whole military procession marched down the street towards their junctions, hearing the soldiers boots from their school.

Suguha gripped her brother's sleeve in fright as Rika clutched her collar nervously.

Asada looked in disgust as Kyouji did as well.

Keiko squeaked nervously, "Is this...is this our country now?"

Kazuto and Keiko were frightened but then Kazuto stood up and spoke.

"There's a church I want to take you all to."

* * *

Teizen looked up from his post, watching his roadblock standing between two districts.

It had two long short concrete walls running in two directions, with two opening in the center for soldiers to enter.

The soldiers filed in marching, before dispersing to set up camp at the roadblock.

Two men wearing white lab coats walked up to Teizen.

"Sergeant Kouwahaka?"

Teizen nodded.

"Hello, we're to be your unit's medical specialists we-"

"What're you doing here for, talking to me?" The Sergeant said quickly removing his mask, "Go! Help set up camp!"

He smiled as he felt his phone ring.

Teizen answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Teizen-sama! He's here! Help!"

Teizen smiled deeply.

 _My prey..._

...

Teizen kicked the door open, seeing Asuna covered in scratches.

"Where is he!?" The soldier yelled.

"He...he left..."

Teizen ran to the window seeing a man in a suit walking to his car.

 _That must be him._

* * *

Sugou opened the door to his apartment, seeing a soldier in his doorway.

"What the hell? Who're you?" Sugou asked.

"You're about to find out..." Teizen said stretching before sending his fist into the man's face.

The soldier walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Teizen looked at him on the ground and spoke, "You seem like a pretty handsome guy. I like beating up good looking people, it makes their beating all the more fun as I can bust their faces open."

He kicked him in the face, his boot hitting the suit's face so hard teeth flew out from his mouth.

Sugou coughed, "P-please. Stop, I'll give you anything you ask for..."

The soldier didn't respond, ignoring him completely, before saying, "Stand up and fight me."

Sugou staggered as he stood up.

"Hurting someone feels nice doesn't it? Here, punch me in the face. Go on." Teizen said offering his cheek,

Sugou threw a punch, but Teizen caught it and threw him inside his own bathroom.

The suit's head hit the porcelain bathtub loudly, dazing him.

Teizen entered his bathroom with a wolfish smile on his face, as Sugou asked him.

"How're you so strong?..."

The soldier leaned on the wall of the bathroom and smirked, "I've been doing military training since I was 10. So for 6 years I've been doing Judo, Jiu Jitsu and other forms of combat. You on the other hand probably hasn't hit the gym in the past decade."

Teizen looked around the apartment, "This is a nice place, you must be rich. I always wanted to beat the piss out of a rich man."

He kept talking, "This bathroom doesn't seem like it has a lot of weapons on hand, but let me show you what it has hiding."

Teizen ripped off the long metal bar that held up towels from the wall and said, "For instance right here, I've got a baseball bat."

He put it up to Sugou's forehead and said, "Rookie all-star Kouwahaka steps up to the plate and waits for the ball to come."

"Here comes the pitch."

"POW! AND HE KNOCKS IT OUT OF THE PARK!" Teizen yelled as he hit the metal bar over his head as hard as he could sending his glasses flying.

Sugou crumpled back to the ground as the soldier stood over him, hitting him with with his new baseball bat.

Teizen hit him a couple times to the temple before saying, "I watched all the clips of you touching my friend Asuna. Looks like you deserve to be shamed too."

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

Teizen as usual ignored his cries and went into full mount position, dominating the man completely.

He ripped off his clothes mercilessly, smiling as he cried.

Sugou was almost completely naked, the soldier was kind enough to let him retain some dignity with his underwear.

"I-I'm so sorry." The suit said, "What I did was wrong. I've learned my lesson."

Teizen gripped the suit's face, and said smiling, "Who decides that huh? Me."

Teizen picked up the single edge razor blade Sugou used for shaving his face and looked at it, "Fine little blade. I wonder how much pain you'll suffer under it."

Sugou shrieked as Teizen passed the blade across his chest, cutting deep enough to inflict some serious pain.

The business man saw the long red lines that now sat on his chest and looked at the soldier, "What I did was wrong, but that doesn't make this right."

Teizen shrugged, "This is just training for me. I'm gonna murder soon, so I better start getting mentally prepared for that."

Teizen dug the blade into the mans stomach, passing it cleanly across as Sugou screamed in pain.

 _It was music to Teizen's ears. He loved hearing the weak scream, Japan only deserved the strongest in her country. He was weeding out the weak currently._

Teizen stood up and gripped the metal bar, "Don't shit yourself from the pain."

He smacked the metal bar in his face, crushing Sugou's nose.

"Damn that feels nice." The soldier admitted, "Scream louder please."

He wailed the metal pole now smothered with blood onto his chest, hearing his ribs crack under it.

Teizen went to work, beating him senseless, hearing squelching sounds each time he struck.

Teizen wriggled his foot in the air, "My boot is getting jealous of my new baseball bat. It's his turn."

His strength was wielded purely for sport, to inflict pain, each time he kicked him, he smiled further, Teizen nodded.

"My men are the strongest wolves you'll see. Looks like you're gonna get the fangs of the whole pack." He said baring his teeth.

Teizen giggled loudly as he went back into mount position digging his teeth into Sugou's neck, feeling his blood-vessels pound in his mouth.

Sugou was barely holding on, the pain being set on him was almost making him pass out.

Teizen stood up and grabbed Sugou's short brown hair, dragging him out of the bathroom while he cried.

Teizen was on Sugou's balcony, holding him over the guardrail in the air, clutching his heels.

Before he was dropped, Sugou yelled, "Wait! I have some information for you!"

"Yes?"

"I know where Kayaba is!"

"The mass murderer?" Teizen asked.

"Y-yes! He's living in some village in Sado, there! He's hiding from the government there!"

"Sado huh? Thanks." The Sergeant said, continuing to smile.

"Before I drop you, I'd just like to say thank you for this wonderful experience. The police will find your body and probably think all this pain was self inflicted, and then you went full suicidal and killed yourself."

"W-what?" Sugou asked.

Teizen sighed.

 _Do I really want my first kill to be in this apartment?_

 _No, it should be on the battlefield. I want my first kill to be a rebel._

Teizen threw him on the balcony and said, "Look. Here's what's going to happen. If you go to the police and tell them how I beat you here, I'll just release tapes of you in Asuna's ward."

Sugou was shocked but Teizen smiled, "That's right. There was a camera recording you there, I had it planted a while ago to record the evidence. Now, I want you to toss yourself off this balcony, or I'll come back here and do it myself, got that?"

Sugou nodded.

Teizen walked back inside the apartment and found Sugou's phone.

It was crushed under Teizen's boot, and the soldier walked out, leaving Sugou to kill himself.

...

Sugou gripped the balcony guardrail, helping himself over it.

He was so weak from the beating, that he just rolled off it.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Kai looked out and saw seven teens standing outside.

"What's the password?"

Kazuto sighed, "Don't make me say it Kai."

"Just do it."

"Fine. Dwarf cocks." He said as his friends looked at him.

Kai giggled, "Nope. I changed it."

"Well then Sugar Titties, I don't know." He said shrugging.

Kai bawled laughing and then opened the door wiping a tear from his eye, "Lucky guess."

As Kazuto walked into the stone church he explained quickly to his friends, "He always makes the password something gross."

As the seven teens walked into the church, Tsuboi and Drew looked at them from their game of cards.

 **"Hey Klein!" Kazuto hollered, "I've got seven able bodied volunteers for the rebellion right here for you!"**


	8. Chapter 7: New Year's Rabble

-Chapter 7: New Year's Rabble-

 **A/N: In case you guys were wondering, Teizen's name is pronounced THAI-SEN. Also thanks for being such fantastic readers, the amount of support I've gotten from you all is incredible, you're truly amazing!**

 **Enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

Tsu threw down his cards, "This should be good."

Drew shook his head, standing up instantly, "Kazuto! What'd we tell you about telling people about us?"

Shinichi fixed his glasses, "Sign me up for the rebellion!"

His friends nodded and Drew put his hands on his hips, "No. No, no, no."

"Why not?" Tsuboi asked.

"We're not letting a bunch of kids join us!" Drew said, "We're gonna be going into combat, fighting the good fight, with teenagers?"

Kazuto clenched his fist, "Rika and I fought for our lives in SAO!"

Rika nodded, "Yeah!"

Drew sighed, "This is different. Here, you'll be shooting, killing. Have you ever been in a firefight kid?"

They all stood silent, and the dark skinned young man kept speaking, "Now I got a wife back home counting on me to come back home alive. You all have your lives ahead of you, you're kids for Christs sake. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Asada stood up straighter, "Definitely. We're the Believers, and we won't stop fighting until Yashiro is gone for good." Her friends all nodded in agreement with her.

Tsuboi laughed loudly, "Hell yeah! That't the kind of spirit the Rebellion needs."

"So are we in?" Suguha asked.

"Hmm..." Tsuboi said with Drew, as both men scratched their stubble, "Let us think about it. Come back tomorrow."

* * *

Kazuto sighed, putting up the decorations for the dance.

Rika skipped up to him, "Hey, we're going up to the church again right?"

"Sure, just not after the dance, it ends late." Kazuto said stringing up a few blue ribbons.

He sighed.

 _Why did the theme of the dance have to be 50's Under the Sea?_

He looked to the large number of girls looking at him, who promptly went back to their work.

 _Craaap... I haven't asked anyone either..._

Kazuto passed his hand through his black hair nervously.

 _Damn! Why don't one of them ask me? It'd make this whole dance business so much easier! I can almost beat SAO, the hardest game in the world, but not ask a girl to the dance?_

He tried to concentrate on his work, and then he walked over to Asada.

"Er... I finished with all the banners Shino-san."

"Oh!" She checked her clipboard, "Well then that's all the work you need finished then."

He put his hand behind his head, "Hey Asada-san, I was wondering if you-"

"Yes! Of course, definitely!"

"Knew if Keiko-san was going with anyone..." Kazuto said drawling.

"Oh... I don't know about that..." Asada brushing a black lock behind her ear.

"Ok, well thanks." He said going off to look for her.

* * *

Teizen sat down next to Asuna's hospital bed, "So, why'd you call me?"

"I read the news cast. Sugou killed himself."

The Sergeant raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Did you have anything to do with that?" The girl asked.

He stayed silent.

"Be honest with me Teizen. Did you?"

He nodded slowly.

She was shocked, "I'm glad he's gone, but you didn't have to make him kill himself!"

The Sergeant stayed silent further.

"What kind of a person are you? Helping me out is one thing, but I saw how his body was beaten to pieces before he threw himself off his balcony. That's sick!"

Teizen stood up, "There are some things you don't understand Asuna. I'm going to be killing people, because it's my duty as a soldier as well. To prepare for that, I beat the piss out of him. Whether you like that or not, isn't my problem."

"I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore Teizen. Sugou had cuts and bruises all over his body, the police may think that's self inflicted, but I know the truth. And that's twisted!"

The soldier shook his head, "When the rebellion comes I won't hesitate. I'll shoot down anyone who stands in Chancellor Yashiro's way. Don't be one of those people Yuuki-san."

"Where're you going?" The girl asked seeing him walk away.

"I've got a dance to get to." Teizen said, "I'm cutting off all ties with this district."

He walked over to the tiny camera planted in some flowers and crushed it in his hands, metal and all. He then did the same with his cell phone.

Asuna's eyes widened.

 _Holy crap he's strong!_

He threw the remains of the camera into a trash can, and said over his shoulder, "Goodbye Asuna-san."

The soldier walked out of the ward without even looking at her.

* * *

Suguha wore a pink dress to the dance, her hair all done nicely like the 50's era.

She walked up to Kyouji, who was wearing his greaser outfit like Shinichi and Kazuto.

"Hey, Kyouji-senpai, when the slow music comes. Will you dance with me?"

Kyouji nodded, "Sure."

He looked at Asada, who walked in with her loose blue dress with the round skirt.

She had new blue dyed hair, all long and straight, and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"What do you guys think of the new hair?" She said as the boys looked at the new bubble gum blue color.

"Uh..." Kazuto said almost drooling.

Kyouji passed out and Shinichi walked up to her, and she took his elbow.

Shinichi asked her, "Why'd you dye your hair?"

"Well, since we're going to be joining the rebellion, I might as well live a little. Plus, I've always wanted my hair to be this color."

Asada looked at Shinichi's hair, "You changed yours as well. You're not wearing your glasses either."

"No. I had to go with the greaser outfit for the dance."

"Well, it looks nice." Asada said beginning to dance.

Kazuto looked at Keiko, who wore her red poodle skirt dress, "K-Keiko-chan... you look amazing..."

She wore a red ribbon through her light brown hair and said, "Thank you! Now c'mon let's enjoy this dance!"

The 50's music played, as the dance kicked in.

...

Teizen looked into the mirror, combing his new shorter hair.

He fixed his black bow tie, and passed his hands over his creamy white suit.

 _Damn, am I the only one without a date here?_

 _I couldn't really bring Asuna-san for a large number of reasons, so this was my only choice really._

He walked into the dance, looking around.

Kazuto had done his job well, the Enchantment Under the Sea theme was shown perfectly.

Teizen now realized why girls were starting to ignore their dates for him.

After doing intense training with the Wolf Brigade for three weeks, he had gotten in much better shape, plus his skin was clearer from the healthy diet his unit had been put on.

 _I hope Sugu-san will accept my apology..._

He sat in a corner of the dance, sitting on a table reading the Art of War, his foot tapping along to the music as he ignored the various girls around the dance who were looking at him.

Until, the slow music, which was Earth Angel, played...

Suguha looked over at Kyouji who had pushed away Shinichi and was dancing roughly with Asada.

She started to cry, running out of the dance.

Teizen nodded, now was the chance to apologize!

He stood up and walked outside, seeing Suguha sitting on the steps outside of the gym where the dance was taking place.

She was sobbing into her hands, as Teizen stood behind her, "Sugu, there's no need to cry."

"G-go away Onii-chan."

"I'm not Kazuto." The soldier said in his white suit.

Suguha looked up, seeing Teizen standing tall.

"Go away anyway." She said inching away from him, closer to the wall.

"I just came to say I'm sorry." The Sergeant said, "Sorry for tossing you around like a football a few days ago. That wasn't very nice."

Sugu ignored him, "I don't care."

"Why didn't Kyouji-senpai want to dance with me? That bastard..."

Teizen sat down next to her, "Well, I don't know why he wouldn't, you're beautiful Sugu-san."

"R-really?" She said wiping a tear.

"Yes, the flowers in your hair are extremely aesthetic and... I'm so sorry, I suck at talking to girls..." He said trailing.

"No." She said looking at Teizen said smiling, "It's okay."

"Why did you try to hurt me back at the gym?" Teizen asked.

"I just don't like soldiers..." Sugu said.

"I can get why." He said remembering how he beat the shit out of Sugou and Kinzo.

"Yashiro, the stuff he does, it isn't cool." Suguha said.

"Sugu-san!" Teizen said standing up, "Would you care to dance?" He asked extending his hand.

"I-I don't know."

He knelt and wiped a tear from under her eye, "Come on, one dance won't kill you."

...

Many girls grew extremely jealous of the pretty girl being swung around the floor by the handsome stranger.

Teizen danced slowly with Sugu, as she spoke, "Teizen-sama! I didn't know you could dance..."

"Neither did I..." He said moving her slowly around the dance floor.

Teizen smiled warmly, "Do you accept my apology now?"

"No." She said laughing a little, "Okay maybe a little..."

"See? Soldiers aren't too bad."

Keiko looked over at Teizen and Suguha dancing, "Hey Kazuto, isn't that the same guy who gave that history speech in class?"

Kazuto looked over, "Teizen?"

Keiko grabbed Kazuto's chin, before putting it back on his shoulder, "Hey! We're dancing remember?"

Kazuto began to move Keiko dancing so he could get a better look at Teizen.

He was acting like quite the gentleman, the soldier wasn't feeling up her dress or her hair or anything.

Kazuto shrugged and went back to dancing with Keiko, who put her arms on his shoulders and he put his on her sides.

The whole time he only thought about one person...

 _Asuna._

...

After the dance ended, Suguha watched as Teizen walked away.

She looked at him and said, "Teizen-sama!"

Teizen looked at her, "Yes?"

"Thank you for what you did tonight." Sugu said bowing.

"You're welcome." He said bowing back and walking away.

Kyouji walked up to her after Teizen walked off, "Hey Suguha-san, I'm sorry that I didn't dance with you. You looked beautiful dancing with that guy and-"

"Go away Kyouji." Suguha said bitterly before turning heel and leaving him there alone.

* * *

At the roadblock junction, Teizen sat down with his other officers stationed there with him.

In front of them laying on the table was a map of Bunkyo and her sewer system.

At each junction with the other districts, there was little toy soldiers indicating a roadblock.

Teizen knelt over the map, the other Sergeants looking at him.

"This sewer junction right here. How many men guard it?" The teen asked pointing to it.

"That one?" Daisuke asked checking his tablet, "About 35."

"What kind of armament do they have?"

"Standard rifles, infantry stock."

"Hmm..." He said, "A good assault team could tackle it in minutes. And then rebels could join up with other units there."

"So what do we do?" A Sergeant asked, "Shore up the defenses? Get better weapons for them, increase the garrison size?"

"All good ideas Sergeant Taisuke, but no." Teizen said, "We wait."

"And then we strike."

...

Kazuto and Rika watched as Tsuboi and Drew looked over a map of Bunkyo as well.

"Hmm... here's a good spot to attack. The Tinzai Sewer Junction. The garrison there is tiny and untrained." Tsuboi said.

Drew shook his head, "They'd be defending. That'd mean serious casualties for us."

Tsuboi threw his fist on the table, "But we need to leave the district. We can't communicate with the other rebel groups since Yashiro sees everything we do on the internet. And we can't leave the district because of the roadblocks. We have to _break_ through!"

"It's too risky! Too many people could die!" Drew said.

"Kazuto? What do you think? You've only been here a week but I still trust you man." Tsu asked.

The black haired teen looked at the map, "I agree with Drew. But I agree with you too Klein, I mean Tsu! We have to wait for a moment until the garrison is at its weakest, and then we launch our attack."

Tsu and Drew threw their hands in the air, "Can't disagree with that."

"Yup, kid's right. But when do we do this thing?" Drew asked.

"I can help with that." Rika said, jumping up from the table, "Sugu told me there's going to be a protest against the new roadblock legislation."

"What legislation?" Tsu asked.

"You can cross the roadblocks now, but you have to pay a ridiculous fee. So only the rich can pass."

"Goddamn bastard." Drew said referencing Yashiro.

"It'll happen during New Years, there'll be hundreds protesting by the roadblock junctions. The men will be distracted," Kazuto said nodding, "And they'll pull back soldiers from the sewers to deal with all the protesters."

"So we'll break out! Join with other rebel groups until we have enough men to march on Yashiro's compound. And end this thing!" Tsu said.

Kazuto nodded, "I'll go out and start asking for volunteers who'll join in on the assault."

* * *

New Years Day, One Week later...

...

Teizen sat in his tent, sharpening his officer's knife, his pistol out after being cleaned.

A soldier burst into his room, having to yell over the enormous crowds chanting outside, "SIR! The sensor arrays you set up near Tinzai are picking up readings!"

The Sergeant smiled and thought to himself.

 **The hunt begins...**

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading. Just wanted to say real quick, the dresses and suits everyone was wearing at the dance earlier this chapter, drew inspiration from Back to the Future!_

 _See ya guys later!_


	9. Chapter 8: Into the Wolf's Jaws

-Chapter 8: Into the Wolf's Jaws-

 **A/N: Full Disclaimer, if any of you have seen Jin-Roh, you'll know the sewer scene I'm about to write will have an amazing amount of gore, like this stuff will push the Teen rating as far as it can, like to the mature border with the teen rating. Also, up to this point the story hasn't been very dark and gritty, well now it will be.**

* * *

Hours Earlier...

Teizen stood on a platform the entire unit listening below him, "Men of the Wolf Brigade! In a few hours New Years will begin and there will be a high chance that we'll be fighting rebels! When we do battle, I don't want you hold back!"

"YES SIR!"

"Now what're you?" The Sergeant asked.

"KILLERS!" The unit chanted.

"What're you going to do?"

"KILL!"

He smiled, "That's what I like to hear! Now get some rest, the ambush is launched when we pick up some readings."

"YES SIR!"

...

Teizen sat in his tent, sharpening his knife and thinking.

 _Those rebels won't stand a chance._

 _The human brain isn't hardwired to kill, but I made sure my men and I are ready for that._

 _Our MG42's are meant for one thing:_

 _To kill._

The second he saw the soldier run into his tent, he knew it was time.

He stepped outside where all his men, all forty two men were holding their MG42's and were ready and waiting in their Wolf Suits.

Teizen opened his Panzer Armor and stepped inside, before he picked up his MG42 and loaded it.

He looked around before becoming the first one to go down into the sewer.

There was a horde of people on both sides of the roadblock, the other two brigades were forming Roman style shield formations to protect themselves from the constant barrage of rocks being flung.

Teizen's metal covered boots hit the steps down into the sewer, followed by the unit, who went down one by one into the unit.

The men in their wolf-suits hit the water with a splash, and promptly turned on the flashlights at the end of their machine guns.

Teizen led the march, his yellow line on his forehead indicating he was a Sergeant.

Kazuto breathed in quickly, watching Asada and Shinichi across the water.

They tossed tear gas and smokescreens at the junction, before firing into it.

Drew and Tsu ran up to the sandbags with dozens of other soldiers, pointing their rifles at the dark objects leaning over.

"What the?..." Tsuboi asked seeing no blood anywhere.

The soldiers they supposedly just killed were sandbags themselves.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Andrew yelled, "Everybody run it's a trap!"

The Tinzai Junction stood in the center of four major waterways (-I-), so if you cut off all four and started walking towards the center, you'd be cut off easily.

..

Teizen clicked the button in his palm, as did the rest of the entire unit.

Soon the rebels saw a sea of red orbs floating in the darkness around them.

The combat mode on the wolf Suits was activated, so the red circles were doing their jobs.

What it did was activate heat vision, but not those standing inside wolf armor, so it identified foe from friend.

Hunter from prey.

Sheep.

From wolf.

Teizen leveled his MG42, as did the whole unit, cocking them loudly.

..

Kazuto saw the Wolf Brigade step out of the shadows and into the large clearing in the center, he cocked his SMG and said, "If we die, we die fighting."

The rest of the rebels responded by loading their rifles as well, shakily, their hands trembling.

Asada looked at Shinichi shaking and said, "It's going to be fine man."

The Wolf Brigade pointed their rifles at the surrounded rebels and Teizen spoke out, "Lower your weapons now!"

Tsuboi yelled, pointing his rifle at him, "Not likely!"

"Then you leave me no choice." The Sergeant said.

"Men of the Wolf Brigade!" Teizen yelled.

 **"Do your jobs..."**

 **...**

The whole rebel assault force opened fire first, the bullets glancing harmlessly off the armor.

Before the Wolf Brigade fired back loudly, pouring fire loudly into the group of rebels using the abandoned junction as cover.

The fire was so concentrated and powerful that it shot straight through the sandbags killing many rebels who fell blood flying.

Those who stood in the water, were shot down mercilessly, red flying off their tan colored trench coats as the bullets flew past them.

Teizen pressed the trigger, his MG42 rattling loudly in harmony with the unit.

The area was very dark, the only sources of lights were the red rings the whole unit was wearing on their eyes, and the fire leaving the machine guns.

Tsuboi ducked behind some cover and yelled to Kazuto over the gunfire, "Where do we retreat to?"

"We can't run, we're surrounded!" Kazuto said firing from behind a corner of the sewer.

"We have to make a break out!" Shinichi said yelling with his double pistols in hand.

"All of us have to counter attack at one of the waterways and break out!" Kazuto yelled.

...

The battle was incredibly loud and bright, with dozens of machine guns pouring fire back and forth.

Teizen pointed his machine gun at the brown haired rebel out of cover, and blasted him in the shoulder.

"GAAAH!" Tsuboi yelled as bullets flew through his shoulder.

"KLEIN!" Kazuto yelled, seeing him fall.

Kazuto dragged him out of the way of fire, as bullets flew through the sewer water.

"Now! Follow me!" Kazuto said slinging Tsu over his shoulder, waving his rifle in the air.

He charged head on with rebels behind him straight for the lines of soldiers at the waterway.

The Wolves there returned fire, mowing down rebels as they charged.

Kazuto reached the lines and over powered the soldiers there, there were only ten of them facing a mob of about forty.

Teizen watched as the rebels ran to the left waterway, but a few remained in the center.

His finger remained on the trigger, endlessly firing.

The rebels fell like flies, their bodies filling with bullets as the Wolves advanced, their machine guns blazing.

The reason why they never stopped to reload is because they had a feed of thousands of bullets in their packs, a seemingly infinite amount of ammo to use.

Rebels who were shot down dropped their rifles the second bullets flew past them, before dropping to the ground.

...

Kazuto and his friends fought hand to hand with the soldiers there.

They couldn't really hurt them because of their armor, but instead they jumped on their backs and removed the ammo bags from their packs so they could escape.

"Bastards took my bullets!" A soldier said hitting the trigger but hearing his MG42 click.

The soldiers could only watch as the rebels ran away, as their guns were now empty.

Teizen advanced dauntlessly with his men, their machine guns annihilating what remained of the rebels there.

Red stained the sewer water as the rebels died constantly, the soldiers never ending their slaughter with their barrage of bullets.

Rebel corpses laid everywhere, almost all of them were dead, their guns on the ground in front of them.

There was a small number of rebels who survived, about fifteen of them.

Asada and her friends dropped their guns, and put their hands in the air.

"We-" The blue haired girl said panting, "We surrender."

"Good." Teizen said raising his hand, "Hold your fire, they're our prisoners now."

They all knelt with soldiers standing over them.

Teizen inspected the dead with two of his men behind him.

A rebel groaned in pain, seeing the three soldiers approaching.

He reached for his rifle in front of him, but Teizen immediately raked his back with bullets, killing him instantly.

Asada reached for a grenade in her pocket, before tossing it from the small group of rebels kneeling.

Soldiers and rebels alike dispersed from the explosion, as Asada ran with four of her friends behind her.

..

The soldiers stood up from the shock of the grenade, training their rifles on the rebels remaining.

"Wipe them out." Teizen ordered instantly seeing the stunned soldiers strewn about.

"But sir, they're out prisoners."

"I don't care." The Sergeant commanded, "It's their punishment for the crime their little friend committed."

"Y-yes sir." The soldier said cocking his machine gun.

"Where are you going Sarge?" A soldier asked seeing him walk away.

"I'm going after them myself." Teizen said coldly before cocking his MG42.

As he walked away, he heard the screams of the rebels behind him, mixed with the fire of his soldiers rifles.

...

Asada panted as she ran, her feet hitting the water with her four friends behind her.

One of the men turned around to see the lone soldier walking towards them with the yellow mark.

"Go!" The rebel yelled, "We'll hold him off, run will you still can!"

The four men concentrated all their fire on the Wolf, their bullets bouncing off his armor with a _PING as he walked towards them_.

"GAAAAH!" The men yelled as they felt bullets fly through them.

Teizen leveled his machine gun, before pressing his gloved finger to the trigger and killing them, seeing their bodies hit the water reddening it after bullets flew out their backs.

He looked over them for a second, seeing how many bullet holes were in them that made them look like sponges, before running off after Asada.

...

Asada panted, running more and more.

She hid behind a sewer corner, before looking down it and seeing the Wolf there.

She popped her head back inside cover as Teizen shot down the corridor, water flying as she ran.

Asada ran in another direction, before diving inside a long corridor.

Teizen ran after her, his armored boot splashing loudly.

Asada gasped seeing the long corridor she just ran down was a dead end.

She turned around slowly, horrified to see the Soldier with the yellow mark pointing his rifle at her.

Teizen looked at her face and thought.

 _This is the person I've been chasing?_

 _Why haven't I killed her already?_

 _Is it because she's a girl?_

The girl looked at the soldier's mask, staring right into the bright red rings, knowing there were eyes behind it that were staring back.

Asada raised her pistol slowly, her hand shaking violently.

Teizen smacked it out of her hand, before pressing her against the wall behind her with his machine gun.

The MG42 pressed to her forehead, and she closed her eyes embracing death.

Teizen hesitated, not pulling the trigger.

Instead he turned his rifle around and smacked her across the temple with the wooden butt end, knocking her out.

Teizen picked up the girl and slung her over his armored shoulder, carrying her easily with his strength supported by metal.

...

"What do we do with the dead sir?" A soldier asked his Sergeant seeing him walk past him.

"Leave them here for the rats to devour." Teizen said carrying the blue haired girl.

* * *

"You still haven't cleared out this rabble?" Teizen asked seeing the horde outside.

"We've been holding on for hours! They're just too many of them!" Sergeant Taisuke yelled.

Teizen sighed, "Goddammit. Men, clear out this rabble so we can all get some sleep."

The Wolf Brigade obeyed instantly, firing over the crowd to not kill anyone while dispersing them all the same.

As the rabble ran, he went inside his tent only to find his unit commissioner.

"How many dead?" Daisuke asked turning on his tablet.

"63." Teizen said stretching after exiting his wolf armor.

"Any prisoners?"

"Just one." Teizen said remembering Asada being chained up and locked in a cell.

"Any friendly casualties?"

"There were some minor injuries from a grenade, but they were nothing too serious."

Daisuke stopped tapping away on his tablet, "Good to hear that. Yashiro will be pleased to hear the results."

"Great, now get out of my tent." Teizen said before collapsing on his bed.

* * *

In the infirmary, Kazuto sat on his cot as Nishida worked on the various wounded who escaped.

"Out of the whole battle what frightened you the most, besides the dozens of your friends who got killed?" Tsuboi asked from his cot, his shoulder bandaged up.

Kazuto looked up at the ceiling, "I'd have to say the soldier with the yellow mark on his helmet. He fought harder than any Wolf, killed the most too."

"After today, I don't think this rebellion is gonna succeed." Tsuboi said remembering the massacre in the sewers, the blood, the shock of being surrounded.

Kazuto stayed confident, "It will succeed, and I will find Asuna."

"Or I'm going to die trying..."

...

Teizen walked inside Asuna's ward, closing the door behind him.

"T-Teizen-sama?" Asuna asked seeing the officer, "What're you doing here?"

"I have a few questions to ask about your husband Kazuto." He said drawing up a chair.


	10. Chapter 9: Gentleman

Chapter 9: Gentleman-

 **(Quick Disclaimer: Suggestive Situation with a dick joke and references, you've been warned. Also more dark tones reminiscent of Jin-Roh)**

* * *

Asuna looked at a very smug Teizen walking into her ward.

"Like the new medals?" The Sergeant asked pointing to them on the shiny new medallions adorning his Sergeants uniform on his chest, "This one's for first-hand combat. This one's for bravery."

"Bravery? You mean you killed people." The chestnut haired girl asked looking at him sit down next to her.

"It's my sworn duty to my country."

Asuna furrowed her eyebrows, "Your duty is to a madman! Yashiro is cracking down on the whole country like Stalin! Or or-"

The dark brown haired soldier cut her off instantly, "Chancellor Kinzai is the ruler of this country. I don't care who orders me around, I'll follow whatever they tell me to do."

"So you're a wolf then! A lap dog trained to rip people apart!" The girl said looking at the medals the dictator gave him.

"Careful." Teizen said quickly, "Tokyo will soon be a place of war. The rebels already declared it, I'm fighting for my country. When the fighting breaks out, who'll protect you? Because I won't."

She looked at his face.

Teizen changed since last they spoke, he emoted even less when speaking, he was still handsome and exhausted but this time with all his humanity sucked out.

"What happened to you Teizen-sama?"

Teizen looked at the girl sitting in her hospital bed, "I'm here to ask you about Kazuto. Your lover. When you were in-game with him in SAO. Did he show you any signs that he'd kill for you? Die for you?"

Asuna looked at her lap, "You're asking if he's in the rebellion? Aren't you?"

The soldier stood up straight, "It's highly likely. It's a little convenient that the water way the rebels tried to break through led to this district."

"I'm telling you this because I love Kazuto with every cell in my body. He wouldn't just kill for me. He'd do _anything_ for me."

Teizen looked at her, "Thank you."

"Are you going to kill him?"

The soldier shrugged, "We'll see. If he's committed treason and taken up arms against Chancellor Yashiro, then yes."

Asuna felt her fist tighten, "I hope you never find him. I don't want him to kill you, because I think you're just confused."

"Bullshit." The soldier said standing up, "I have what I came for."

As he walked out Asuna spoke out, "You're still human Teizen-sama, Yashiro can't order you to become a robot."

Teizen ignored this and closed the door behind him.

He saw the doctor outside her ward and the Sergeant pressed him to the wall.

Teizen shoved his finger into the graying man's chest, "Listen. That girl is not to leave her ward until I say so. She's a suspect for the rebellion if I find out her husband's a rebel, you hear?"

"Err... Hospital policy declares I..."

"Piss on your policies!" The soldier barked pushing the man against the wall, "Yuuki Asuna doesn't leave this hospital until I am one hundred percent convinced she has no connection to the rebellion."

"A-and if I let her out early?"

"Then I'll throw dice to see how many bullets I'll bury in your skull." He said plainly before walking off.

* * *

Kazuto felt the snow pour down on his head as he sat in the alleyway between the stone church and the abandoned library.

He sighed.

 _I was so close to breaking through that stupid sewer junction. So close to getting to you Asuna..._

 _Every time I close my eyes I think of you. I wish those stupid soldiers could just let me see you._

 _I miss you..._

 _So..._

 _Much..._

 _He cried a little, a tear forming at his eye and falling down his face._

"Hey." Rika said opening the door to the alleyway and walking into it.

"Oh, hey Rika-san." Kazuto said quickly before wiping away his tear quickly.

Rika stood close to him, letting her back rest against the wall, noticing the bags under his eyes, "You look tired."

"Haven't been sleeping lately. Can't stop thinking about-"

"The battle?" The dark brown haired girl asked, "Yeah me either. Seeing all of our friends get killed like that brings back SAO nightmares."

"Life acted cruelly toward us yesterday. We lost so many good people who just wanted freedom for our country."

"We all should stick together." Rika said looking at Kazuto, "I never thanked you for leading the charge to break out. We were pinned, almost wiped out. Dozens of people owe you their lives."

"I'd do anything for them. They're the same people I fought with in SAO, and the same people I'd die for."

"Dozens of people. Including me." The teen said looking into his eyes.

She grabbed his chin, smiling.

Rika stood in front of him, pressing up to him.

"R-Rika-san!" Kazuto said a little surprised.

"This war is going to be rough. A lot of stress one needs to..."

"Unwind."

Rika was pressing her chest up to his, along with her camo pants up to his trousers, making Kazuto panic.

"R-Rika-san? What're you doing?"

"I-I want you Kazuto-kun." She said before kissing him deeply, shoving her tongue down his throat.

Kazuto's eyes widened, before closing them slightly.

They shot open again, "No! This is wrong, I'm married to Asuna." He said quickly, pushing the girl away a little.

Rika rolled her eyes, "C'mon. Didn't you hear about all the people being rounded up in Ginza?"

The girl looked down, and smiled confidently, "Are you hiding an extra pistol Kazuto?"

The dark brown haired girl looked up at him, seeing him shocked, "Besides."

"The dead don't need lovers." She said before kissing him under his chin.

Kazuto grew angry, pushing her away the second she said that, "Asuna-san is not dead! Go away Rika!"

The girl understood her mistake, that could've been assault had Kazuto not resisted her half halfheartedly.

She looked down, "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. T-this whole rebellion is crazy, I-"

"It's fine. Just go away." Kazuto said quickly.

Rika turned away frowning, leaving him there alone.

...

Kazuto slid down the wall in the alley, resting his head on his knees before crying into the puddles of cold and muddy water below him.

He clutched at his chest, feeling his heart snap.

 _I don't want to make love to you Asuna._

 _I don't want to kiss you._

 _Or touch you._

 _I just want to see you._

 _See your face and tell you I love you._

 _I've never wanted anything more in my entire life._

He kept weeping, feeling sadness wash over him completely like a tsunami.

* * *

Someone else was in high spirits.

He remembered what Daisuke told him, "All police have allowed military units involved in quelling activities on the New Years attacks to engage in any behavior necessary to celebrate."

The Wolf Brigade geared up, putting on their Wolf Armor but leaving their helmets off, putting on hats and sunglasses.

Teizen put on green grilled sunglasses and smiled, looking at the men stand below him, "Soldiers!"

"HUT!"

"You have one objective today: you party hard or you have to clean everyone's armor."

"YES SIR!"

Two soldiers picked up large heavy boom boxes and carried them on their shoulders.

They blasted a twelve year old Korean song, Gentleman.

The Wolf Brigade walked down the street in high spirits making a ruckus with the loud music.

They came across three little boys bullying a smaller boy, pushing him into the sandpit laughing.

They turned around to hear the loud music and the forty three soldiers with champagne and beer in their hands.

"Sup." Teizen said picking up the largest bully by his suspenders, the little boy scared out of his mind.

They hung the little kids around the park, one on top of a tether ball pole, another had his sneakers tied to the top of a jungle gym.

The last one ran off screaming.

The little boy being bullied looked in awe as the soldiers passed him an ice cream and walked off.

They activated the melee modes on their armor, electricity running through the Wolf suits, allowing them to have incredible amounts of strength.

Two soldiers took out long iron poles for close quarters fighting and beat up a toll meter, laughing drunkenly.

One grabbed a mini van and threw it into the air, before launching a hand rocket at it.

As it exploded, Teizen laughed, "Whooaaahohoho!"

He walked onto the large green pitch where a football game was taking place, "HEY!"

"Can I join?"

Teizen kicked the ball, his strength matched with the hyper powered Wolf Suits sent the ball sailing towards the metal goalpost, sending the entire goalpost backwards flying.

The players looked up as the ball they were playing with went flying high into the sky.

Teizen shrugged and walked off laughing.

...

Teizen pointed to all the sweets he wanted to buy.

He looked at the bill, his eyes widening.

Teizen's hand raised into the air and he snapped loudly, the whole Wolf Brigade unit entering smiling and crossing their arms.

The shop owner gulped and quickly passed him the sweets he wanted, nodding quickly.

The soldiers ate them while drinking beer, spinning their tank in the street, while soldiers danced on top of it.

Teizen was having a blast, raising his pistol into the air and firing it before dancing in a circle with his men.

The men danced in circles laughing loudly in the street as the populace looked in fear of the monsters dancing like drunken madmen.

The wolves kept laughing, consuming more and more alcohol as the night progressed.

Teizen remembered waking up in an alleyway, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh... How late did I stay up last night?" The teen asked, rubbing his head.

He staggered back home to the roadblock junction, seeing the three brigades there in pretty bad shape from the night before.

"Good morning Sergeant." Daisuke said pouring himself some coffee, "I see the men enjoyed themselves."

"Yeah. I'm giving them the day off today, half are hungover. The other half are exhausted."

"Uh...I got some bad news sir." The man said tapping on his tablet.

"Yeah?" Teizen said stepping out of his Wolf Suit and stretching.

"Yashiro just issued new orders. The girl you're keeping prisoner. She's too give all the information she knows on the rebellion, and then she's to be executed."

"Executed?"

"Yes. and you're to pass the sentence Sergeant."

"M-me?" Teizen asked.

"Yes. Whichever method you choose. You have a deadline to pass, January 5th."

"I have five days to interrogate her?"

"Yes, Chancellor Kinzai said you must use any method you can to get her to talk. That's an order."

"Well, I'm going to start now."

Teizen sheathed his knife and loaded his officer's pistol before going inside the tent where Asada was tied up.

...

The blue haired girl looked up from her chains, "T-Teizen-sama?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes!" Asada said, "You went to our school dance! You danced with Sugu-chan, she's a friend of mine!"

"Really? Is she in the rebellion too?"

"I-I. I don't know."

The soldier bared his teeth, smiling, "I'm going to find out one way or another about what you know about the rebellion. So. Who's leading you?"

"We don't have a leader." Asada said quickly.

"Bullshit, you didn't convince me." Teizen said just after that, "Where is your headquarters? Where's the rebel base dammit?"

Asada looked away, "Please. Stop."

Teizen grabbed her chin, "Listen. You're to be executed by the fifth. You have five days to live. If you don't give me what I want before then."

"I'll cut it out of you." The Sergeant said coldly before drawing his knife out of its holster.

She gasped as Teizen walked behind her.

"Such pretty hair. A bubble gum hue of blue."

He leaned in and growled in her ear, "Be a shame if some one cut it."

Teizen grabbed the two blue pony tails, and yanked her head back, before passing the knife clean through her hair.

He tossed two large pieces of hair aside and Asada cried, "P-please Teizen. We can spend my last days alive speaking together. As friends."

The soldier saw the tears in her eyes, and he shook his head, feeling nothing, "No. I can stop this, all of it."

He knelt before her, looking directly into her eyes, "It can all be over. You tell me the names of the people in the rebellion, where they're hiding. And I won't hurt you. And I'll promise to make your execution painless. Heck, I'll even let you choose the method."

Asada looked at him, "I-I-I'm begging you. If there is still something human inside you. If there is something inside you that doesn't just follow orders blindly, let me free. Please."

Teizen picked up the girl from the chair, the sheer strength of his right arm pulsing through his muscles, grabbing Asada and pushing her against the wooden beam that held up the tent.

"TELL ME! NOW!" He yelled, his white teeth, almost looking like fangs flashing.

"G-go to hell." Asada squeaked, her feet writhing in the air.

"Where do you think I come from?" He said roughly, tightening his grip on her throat.

Teizen looked into her black eyes, cold empty hazel meeting distant black for the second time in their lives.

"Look into my eyes." Teizen said, "I want to see you die."

Asada writhed in the air, putting her hand on Teizen's grip, but it was too strong.

Teizen felt nothing, gripping her throat tighter.

He let her go, Asada fell to the ground gasping for air.

"T-Teizen." She gasped, "I don't care about my life, but you do."

"I do?" The soldier asked.

"It all adds up now." The now blue short-haired girl said, "You're the Sergeant of the most Elite unit in the whole nation. The Wolf Brigade. You could've ended me in the sewers, but you didn't. Why?"

"Because I hesitated like an idiot."

"But why? You killed dozens of people that day. What difference did I make?"

Teizen sighed, "When I was in that battle, my Wolf Armor was in combat mode all right? I couldn't see the people I gunned down, only their body heat. I never killed someone face to face. It's the only thing I haven't done that I was supposed to."

"W-what?"

"I was ordered to kill every rebel I could. But you're still alive."

Teizen knelt and looked into her eyes, "But not for long. I'm willing to die for my cause. Are you?"

Asada nodded slowly, "Yes. 'Cause it's the right one. You're on the wrong side."

"No. I'm on the side that's going to win. Yashiro owns this country, and if I have to kill every damned rebel on the whole planet to show you all that. I will do so without a second thought."

"How're you gonna get over that face to face business eh?" Asada asked, seeing Teizen stand up.

"By executing you. I'll make sure I'm looking right into your eyes when I do so."

"No!" Asada yelled, "The kindness you showed Sugu! That has to show for something right?"

"I'm afraid not." Teizen whistled by making a ring with his fingers and blowing loudly.

A ravenous and large German shepherd skipped into the tent, sitting at Teizen's side obediently.

"Meet Jack." The soldier said, "He'll be your watch dog."

Teizen knelt again, only to have the beast lick his face like a cute puppy, "He's a loyal dog. However, he hasn't had the good taste of meat for days. He has to comply with the stupid vegetable and fruit only diet too like everyone in the unit."

Asada began to sweat catching on to what the teen was insinuating, as the dark brown haired boy went on, "He'll eat you though. Like a nice juicy steak. Along with his buddies if you don't comply with my needs to find the rebels."

The blue haired girl cried as Teizen kept speaking soullessly, "Or. You could tell me where the rebels are, who's leading them."

"Jack will be watching you day and night, until I replace him with another dog. But don't worry, like the rest of the unit, he's a hyper obedient killer. He won't hurt you without my say so."

"I'll never tell you anything." Asada said.

"Good. Jack and his cousins need a good feasting session. Everyone likes the taste of fear in their mouths." Teizen said clearly, Jack growling loudly.

"Have fun sleeping." Teizen said walking out of the tent as Asada sobbed, the dog watching her robotically.

...

 _To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 10: Hunger

-Chapter 10: Hunger-

 **A/N- Today's chapter will focus completely on Asada's story line.**

 **Note: Suggestive themes.**

 **Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The huge wooden doors to the gigantic ceremony room swung open, two servants pulling the handles.

The entire ceremony rose onto its feet staring at Yashiro walk down the aisle in his long black gown, his thinning white hair staying still as he moved.

About one thousand eyes followed him, Teizen standing with his hands behind his back with his men lined in perfect order behind him, the entire Wolf Brigade was wearing formal military attire with about two hundred soldiers and officers behind them.

Yashiro knelt in front of the Shinto priest at the throne, after walking up the steps lined with a black carpet.

The Shinto priest took out a bowl of purified rice and sprinkled some on Yashiro's face before uttering his prayer.

"May the gods watch over you, and grant you strength, dignity, power, and wisdom."

"May the gods make sure you have a long and prosperous reign."

"May they watch over your family name."

"Your country."

"Your safety."

"And your soul."

"Through the divine power gifted to me through the gods..."

The Shinto priest shuffled a little in his white gown, stuttering a little.

"I-I now proclaim you, Kinzai Yashiro, son of Chiaki, the new Emperor of Japan."

The Shinto Priest lifted the crown, a golden helmet adorned with a long black box atop it with black ribbons embellished with gems hanging from it, off of a purple pillow.

The Priest placed the crown on Yashiro's head and said, "Please rise my lord."

Yashiro rose, holding his hands together in front of his lower abdomen.

The Shinto Priest called out, "ALL HAIL EMPEROR YASHIRO!"

Teizen stood up straighter, his soldiers standing to with him before saying in unison with the crowd, "ALL HAIL EMPEROR YASHIRO!"

Instantly, the entire ceremony knelt, Yashiro was the only person standing.

He looked over to his family, that was kneeling as well.

Yashiro watched as the entire ceremony room performed the formal kneel, the dogeza.

Teizen looked up, only to see the new Emperor staring at him.

He looked back down the second this happened.

* * *

Teizen flicked on his cigarette, before smoking and looking at the girl chained to the wooden pole behind her.

Asada began to sweat.

 _Why is he so silent? Is this a torture tactic?_

The soldier noticed this, "Am I making you nervous Shino-san?"

"N-no."

Teizen stood up inching closer to her, "I've got good news for you. Your last days alive will be in the new Empire." He said before blowing smoke in her face.

Asada coughed, "I thought you weren't allowed to smoke."

"I'm not. But rules allow me to get your words out of your mouth regarding the rebel base however I can." He said before putting out the cigarette on her neck, making her yelp in pain.

He flicked it away and Asada grew angry, "You're gonna die at any moment in service of Yashiro. Don't you know you're gonna die a virgin?"

Teizen shrugged, "I don't really give a shit."

"Don't you care about people?"

"Have I shown any behavior that I do?" The Sergeant asked.

"You never wanted to do _that_ with anyone? Didn't you ever have feelings for someone?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my sole duty is to my country." Teizen said as un-emotional as always, his voice sounding deeper and hoarser than it did before.

Asada shook her head, "When I saw you dancing with Sugu-chan, I thought you were kind and-and sweet. But now I see that you're just a robot, to execute whatever order you're given."

Teizen stretched, lighting another cigarette, before flicking it off Asada's forehead, "I'll be back in a second, I'm getting a feeling my men are distracted."

He walked out of the tent, only to find his instincts were right.

A few men were wolf-whistling and cat-calling.

"Man! She's super hot!"

"I'd give anything for a night with her!"

Teizen barked, "Disperse now!"

The men stood to and saluted as Teizen walked past them.

He saw past the concrete roadblock, only to see a red-haired beauty in the road.

"You! What're you doing to my men?" The teen asked feeling his hand reach for his officer's pistol.

"I'm just talking with them." The woman said.

One side of Teizen spoke in his mind,

 _Oh man, a flame haired temptress. I'd give up my honor to get inside that silk dress of hers..._

Another side barked in his head.

 _Shut up! Our duty is to the Emperor now._

The young woman began to approach the roadblock junction, "My name's Rozuni. But you can call me anything you like handsome."

Teizen's thumb passed over the strap holding his officer's pistol, and he stayed calm.

"What's a boy like you doing playing soldier?" Rozuni asked, "Shouldn't you be at home, playing with your toys?"

Her foot passed over the road, before stopping in the center of it.

She reached the meter mark and Teizen drew his pistol, and in a flash pointed it at the red-haired woman in the center of the road.

The boy spoke calmly, "Take another step closer and I'll end you without a second thought."

She stuttered but Teizen kept speaking, "I'm not a boy. I'm a man of the Japanese Army, I've already had my first kill."

He then heard a loud scream pierce the air, coming from Asada's tent.

Teizen placed his pistol in its holster instantly and he yelled, "Any man seen speaking to that woman again will have his balls cut off!"

He ran off towards the tent.

...

 _Five minutes before, on the other side of the roadblock..._

A hooded figure approached the roadblock, before a soldier pointed his rifle at him.

The figure raised his white flag and said, "I'm here to speak to the prisoner you're holding, Shino Asada."

Taisuke watched and ordered, "Open up the gates."

The soldiers dragged the large pieces of concrete acting as walls aside using high-powered Wolf Armor and the figure entered.

Taisuke patted down the figure to make sure he wasn't holding any weapons and nodded, "All right. But let her out and we'll blow you to bits."

The figure nodded and walked towards Asada's tent.

.

Asada looked up seeing the figure take off his turban.

"K-Kyouji-san?"

Shinkawa showed his face and smiled, "Hello Asada-san."

"Kyouji! Man am I glad to see you. Are you here to let me out?"

Kyouji shook his head, "No."

"Well then why are you here?"

Kyouji began to speak while making sure the tent was closed up properly, "While we danced at the school 50's dig. I wasn't messing with your hair for a reason."

He walked behind the chained girl and put his hand to the back of her head, "I placed a little toy I used for making sure you were always somewhere I knew."

He took the sticky red chip off the back of her head, "Now. I can do what I always wanted to do."

"Tell me Shino-chan."

"Are you a virgin?" Kyouji asked.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Perfect." Shinkawa said before moving in a flash.

He pressed his lips to hers, shoving his tongue violently into her mouth.

"Shinkawa-san? What're you doing?" The short blue haired girl asked shocked.

Kyouji removed his lime green jacket, "Something we always should've done."

Asada's eyes widened, before screaming, "HELP! HELP!"

The soldiers outside just cleaned their rifles and trained quietly, ignoring the girls screams awkwardly.

Kyouji gripped her bra strap, "Pink. Beautiful."

He tore her shirt apart, laughing, Asada tried to slap his hands away but she was chained to the wooden pole that held the tent up.

Kyouji giggled, "Asada-san... tell me..."

"Tell me you want me..."

Asada screamed loudly as Kyouji plunged his fingers down her shirt.

...

Teizen ran across the camp.

 _Someone's touching my prisoner. If it's one of my men I'll crush his skull using my Panzer Armor._

Teizen burst into the tent, and it took him two seconds to react.

He gripped Kyouji's collar, dragging him away from Asada.

Kyouji tried to wrench off the soldier's grip, but his muscles were far too strong to resist.

He was dragged on the ground before Teizen tossed him onto the dust in front of his soldiers.

Kyouji coughed, "I-I had a white flag of truce..."

Teizen picked up the white flag attached to the stick Kyouji had with him, before lighting it on fire with the small lighter he had for smokes.

Kyouji was grabbed by soldiers and had cuffs slapped on his wrists before shrieking, "Is this it? The famed honor of Yashiro's best soldier?"

Teizen spat, "You violate a girl and speak to me about honor?"

The Sergeant walked back into Asada's tent sighing.

* * *

"I'm sorry for letting in that guy. We have a new prisoner now however."

Asada looked down, trying to cover herself but her hands were chained to the wooden pole.

Teizen refused to look down, before stating calmly, "I'll get you some new clothes. But, I'm going to accelerate my interrogation of you."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I'll be right back, I'm gonna buy you a blouse or something."

...

Teizen returned and gave Asada her clothes by throwing it in the tent and saying, "Get dressed, I'll unlock your chains for a couple minutes."

He walked behind her and drew the keys to the chain lock, before walking out of the tent.

"Tell me when you're done." He said before disappearing out of the tent.

Asada looked around the tent.

It was nailed shut to the floor of the junction, there was no way to make a run for it.

And if she ran out the tent flaps the soldiers would catch her easily.

Asada sighed before putting on the clothes the Sergeant bought her.

...

As Asada changed, Daisuke approached Teizen and said, "Sir, you've been given a new objective."

He passed the tablet to him, and the teen read it, "I'm ordered to ignore Clause 2.7 of Article 4.9 of Military Conduct. Are you serious, just to get her to talk?"

"I'm sorry sir, it just arrived."

The Sergeant shook his head, "She's been through enough already. She was tortured all morning, then touched. And now I have to touch her myself?"

"It's an order from high command, you can't ignore it sir." Daisuke said.

"I-I know. I'll go do it now."

Teizen entered the tent.

He looked at the glowing red chip that Asada had attached to her nape.

Teizen picked it up after re-chaining the girl to the wooden pole, "What is this?"

"It's a tracking devise that goddamn creep used."

Teizen shrugged and pocketed it.

 _Could be useful._

"Before I begin. I must ask." Teizen said removing his long black officer's coat, "Will you tell me the location of the rebel compound?"

Asada shook her head slowly.

"Well then I must apologize." He said in his deep voice.

"F-for what?" The short blue haired girl asked.

Teizen leaned in, as the girls carbon black eyes saw his hand reaching for her chest.

She looked away instantly, "Please. Don't do this."

Teizen said nothing, beginning to undo the buttons on her blouse slowly.

Asada cried, tears streaming down her face as the soldiers hands moved robotically.

He undid the first button, then the second one.

"Teizen. Let me keep my honor before I die." The girl begged sobbing.

The soldier grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes.

Asada saw his eyes, Teizen's striking hazel orbs weren't full of lust and desire like Kyouji's, but completely empty.

Teizen's heart sunk a little seeing the shattered state of her complexion.

"S-sorry Shino-san. I have an obligation to my superiors." He said like a robot, continuing.

Asada continued to cry, but then...

Teizen stopped suddenly, his hands pausing.

He began to re-button her blouse back up, as Asada's tear soaked cheek turned, "What-What're you doing?"

"I-I can't." Teizen said, "It's for my sake."

"What do you mean its for your sake?" The girl asked, looking at the soldier stare at his feet.

"It's something really personal, that I'm never going to reveal to you. But I'll allow you to keep your honor out of respect Shino-san."

"Th-thank you for this honorable gesture. It really helps to know that..."

"You really have some good in you." Asada said sniffling.

"I don't judge my own qualities." Teizen said coldly, "I feel nothing doing this. I'll kill, cut, maim and beat my enemies, but never violate them. It's something I can't do."

He stood up and whistled for Jack, who promptly skipped into the room.

"Jack will be watching you tonight. I realize now torturing you further is pointless, as now there's a person I can interrogate without any moral qualms."

"You-you're going to terrorize Kyouji-san?"

"Yes. But you're still a rebel. I'll allow you to choose your method of execution."

Asada responded instantaneously, "Euthanize me. Please, its quick and honorable. I don't want you to inflict any more pain on me."

Teizen bowed, "It will be done. Tomorrow at 22:00, I'll end your suffering. You won't have to live with the pain of what happened in this tent anymore."

"Thank you. I still can't forgive you for being a monster but this is kind and honorable."

"Again. I don't care." Teizen said unsheathing his officer's knife and walking out of the tent.

* * *

Across the roadblock junction from Asada's tent was Kyouji, that was set up expertly by the efficient men of the Wolf Brigade.

Teizen walked in and smiled, "Hello there."

He gripped Kyouji's chin, "My. You're a cute one, I'll enjoy beating your pretty face to bits."

"Tell me kid." The soldier said pressing the knife to the boy's shoulder, "I know how loud you made Shino-san scream. I adore hearing sheepish rebels like you scream."

"But how loud can you scream before you tell me the location of the rebel base?"

 **"HEEEELLLP!"**

 **...**

 **...**

Night fell, and Teizen gripped his officer's badge the military police gave him, putting it in his pocket as he thought about what he told Daisuke he was doing that night.

 _I'm going on another hunt. To find more sheep._

He loaded his pistol and cocked it, placing it underneath his shirt and between his long black trousers, hiding it but still keeping it at a quick draw.

 _Don't wait up for me. I'll be fine, if a rebel sheep tries to hurt me I'll end him._

He removed his long black trench coat, before removing all of his officers uniform except his black tie and black pants, and a white button up shirt.

 _Keep the girl and the guy rebel well fed, especially Shinkawa, I want him well fed and ready for another one of our discussions._

Teizen rolled up his white sleeves, his knife safely in his pocket next to his badge, showing his heavily muscled upper body underneath the white material.

 _There's no need to worry, I have all the badges necessary for this tiny bit off detective business._

Teizen's hairy arms showed, his amber glowing hazel eyes powerful, and his growing dark brown hair flowing out from his head, he waited for the soldiers to open the concrete bars.

 _And if I don't come back later tonight. Be happy I died in service of Yashiro._

They rolled open, and Teizen stepped back into Tokyo.

He hit his box of cigarettes, making one pop out.

He placed it in his mouth, walking down the street before lighting it.

Teizen let the smoke escape his lips, before letting his feet take him wherever the night did.


	12. Chapter 11: The Monster Inside

Chapter 11: The Monster Inside

.

 **A/N: Extremely gritty, dark and gory tones, you've been warned, again I will push it to the border with the M rating. Also please do _not_ include a spoiler in your review if you write one. Just tell me what you thought of the episode without spoiling anything for the readers. Thank you.**

 **.**

* * *

Asuna rolled over in her sleep grunting and talking in her sleep, "N-no."

In her dream, she laid in the deep dark forest.

The elf pushed her against the tree licking at her skin, "So sweet..."

The elf grabbed at her body, making her squirm, "Don't worry lass."

He kept speaking, "It'll all be over soon girl. I won't take too long." He said pulling at the hem of Asuna's long red cloak.

Suddenly, the elf screamed, a massive beast grabbed the back of his neck with his jaws and tossed him to a tree.

The beast dug its fangs into him, the blonde elf shrieking in pain and fear.

Asuna didn't cover her eyes, she was too shocked to move at all.

The beast kept eating him, until the elf was nothing more than a pile of bones and some blood.

The beast was enormous, its matted black fur smeared with blood from his victims, his teeth painted carmine red.

He turned around, being so massive it took up half the clearing. His lamp-like yellow eyes staring into hers.

Asuna panted, clutching her red cloak over her shoulders.

She couldn't save herself, she had no defense against the enormous beast.

The beast bared its teeth, Asuna staring into his massive jaws, blood dripping from its long white, and razor sharp fangs.

Asuna closed her eyes, looking away as the beast leaned in and sniffed her, his snout heaving heavily.

Asuna opened her eyes, before the beast lunged in for her throat, roaring loudly with his fangs bared.

...

She shot up from her bed, sweating heavily and hyperventilating. Her chest heaving up and down as she breathed quickly.

Asuna wiped sweat from her forehead, panting.

 _God, what a terrible nightmare._

She reached for her throat, half expecting it to be torn out.

Asuna grunted as she pulled herself out of her hospital bed and over to her wheelchair, rolling herself over to the window.

She watched down from the window, seeing the mobs in streets throwing tear gas and wearing masks.

The soldiers below stayed in turtle formations, occasionally breaking the shield shell to pop out a shot killing a rebel.

The girl sighed.

 _When will this ever end? I hope Teizen-sama doesn't have to deal with this._

 _For what he did for me, I think he's a good guy. Teizen has something good in him. I know it._

 _Right?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, over in the Bunkyo district..._

Teizen walked down the street, smoking.

The street was so badly illuminated from the crappy street light, the only source of light was his lit cigarette.

The soldier walked down the street, some people walking past him looked at him reproachfully for being out so late and smoking.

All it took was one death glare and they scooted away from him, scared.

Teizen's black tie swung as he walked, his white button up shirt and black pants moving with him as he walked.

His sleeves were still rolled up, accenting his hairy arms.

He kept walking down the street, his eyes watching all who walked towards him.

They were all regular street citizens, any who caught his gaze moved out of his frightening direction.

His sculpted muscles were pressed up against the white shirt, Teizen continued to let his feet carry him out of instinct, the brown shoes moving randomly.

Teizen turned left around a corner, his feet telling him to walk in that general direction.

He looked up at the sign, before looking down the caged alleyway where the chickens clucked.

The purple neon sign read: Rester's Hove.

He walked down the steps from the street before seeing the man sitting on his stool.

"Hey, sorry kid. No minors allowed." The man said.

Teizen took out his military police badge, "I'm an MP and a junction garrison officer. Unless you want me to tear down this place for refusal of police business I'd let myself through."

"Let me see that." The man said.

He saw the little ID card next to the badge with Yashiro's emblem on it: A rising sun with a white hole in the middle of it. It had Teizen's name and age printed right there.

The man shrugged, "You're right, can't refuse an MP. Go on in."

He opened the door for him from his stool.

...

Teizen walked in, hearing the smooth jazz music.

A man hummed his saxophone away, the piano player tapping away lightly as the jazz bassist plucked skillfully. A few people were strewn about the bar, smoking and drinking.

Teizen sat at the bar.

Looking across it and seeing a young man.

 _Kazuto, perfect._

The barkeep looked at the kid, "Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

"What about him?" Teizen asked nodding to Kazuto.

"He's with a friend of mine, plus he's not drinking anything."

Teizen flashed his military badge again, "That's illegal. I could take you in if you don't feed me."

"Feed you?"

"I'm hungry." Teizen said, "Bring me one of those chickens you had out back, with some of that spicy red sauce."

"And if I don't?" The barkeep asked.

"I'll report you to the military police, simple. Also, I could order an inspection of this place. They'll give you quite the fee for that."

The man sighed, "I'll get you your stupid chicken."

He walked off and Teizen walked across the bar over to Kazuto.

"T-Teizen-sama!" Kazuto said scared of the dauntingly tall and muscular officer, "Are you gonna report me?"

"No, its cool man." Teizen said putting his hand reassuringly on the boy's shoulder.

 _If I want to prove that he's a rebel, I'll have to get into his good graces to get him to talk. Arresting someone randomly off the street will get me in trouble..._

"So," Teizen said, "What've you been up to? Did you join any new after school clubs?"

"Not really." Kazuto said flatly, "Since when did you become an MP?" He asked seeing the badge hanging out of his pocket.

Teizen put it back inside his pocket, "Since I asked for it to be cast to me. Now I have police authority as an officer. Anyway, how'd you get in here?"

"My friend Andrew is friends with the bar owner, I decided to tag along as my sister works here."

"Your sister works here? Where's Suguha-chan?"

"She's out back." Kazuto said, "Preparing chickens to you know." He said shrugging.

Teizen sat at the bar sighing, "I've been busy lately. There's some -ahem- problems I've been having with some citizens."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was some red haired chick trying to get to the roadblock. She was hot, but you can't enter it legally." The soldier said shrugging.

Since the dance, Kazuto had changed. He had grown exhausted, his jet black hair growing unwieldy.

Teizen eyed him, "Are you okay man? What's been on your mind?"

"I can't sleep. I haven't stopped thinking about-"

"Asuna? Wouldn't surprise me if she was missing you too."

"What've you been thinking about?" Kazuto asked looking at him.

"Not much." He said lying.

"Really? You could die at any second with the war breaking out, and you're not thinking about that?"

Teizen held his hands together, "I don't think much about that."

"How? I'd be terrified." Kazuto said plainly.

"It's because I have nothing to live for. To die in service of the Emperor would be the greatest honor for me."

Sugu took off her red apron stained with chicken blood, hanging it on the rack in the kitchen, "Oh! Teizen-san, its so good to see you!"

Teizen stood up, "It's been too long Suguha-san."

Some smoother, slower jazz music began to be played by the band, and an idea popped into Teizen's head.

"Would you care to dance?" Teizen asked.

"Uh..." Suguha said.

"C'mon, I haven't gotten out of my roadblock in ages. Just one dance isn't gonna kill ya."

"Um. All right then." The black haired girl said shrugging.

Kazuto watched as the soldier led his cousin to the wooden floor, dancing with her slowly like he did weeks before.

Teizen moved her slowly around the dance floor smoothly, smiling warmly.

Sugu looked up at the taller boy, his kind hazel eyes, and rugged handsomeness.

The soldier kept his hands incredibly still, before his mouth moved, "Even though you reek of chicken blood."

He spun her under his arm and danced closer to her, "You're still as pretty as the night I danced with you before Sugu."

"Er... thank you." She drawled slowly.

He moved his hand up to the nape of her neck, right beneath her short black hair, and said, "Hey, are you seeing anyone?"

Kauzto's ears lit up, hearing this.

"N-no. Not really."

"Then you leave me no choice." Teizen said smiling.

Kazuto stood up straighter, the second he heard this.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _What he just say?_

He remembered the hollow voice coming from behind the armored mask of a soldier in the sewers.

 _Then you leave me no choice..._

Teizen kept speaking, "Sugu, do you-"

Kauzto grabbed his sisters hand, "Suguha! We're leaving. Now."

"W-What? Why?" She asked looking at him.

"We need to go now." He repeated, pulling her away.

"What's the big hurry man? I'll order you some chicken if you'd like." Teizen offered.

"No thanks." He said dragging his sister away from him.

Sugu looked at him stand in the light snow outside, "Kazuto! What the hell was that all about?"

"I'll explain later. We have to get home now." He said walking towards their house after walking up the steps back onto the street.

...

Teizen looked over at the pool table from his bowl of chicken.

There was a dark skinned young man having some kind of argument with another young man. What Teizen noticed about both of them is that they were both exceptional at the game.

Teizen dug his teeth into the chicken, ripping off the skin and swallowing it smiling.

 _Ah... Meat tastes so good. the flavor is just the best thing in the world. I've had to comply with that dumb vegetarian military diet for ages. Man I love chicken..._

He watched as the dark skinned young man playing pool and arguing looked in shock at his strength, cracking open chicken bones and sucking on the marrow.

Teizen wiped chicken marrow from his mouth and pushed the plate aside, nothing but empty bones without any meat on it filling the plate.

The soldier smiled at the barkeep, he had finished an entire chicken without paying any money for it.

Teizen checked his watch. It was 21:43. He had only a good fifteen minutes to prepare for the execution.

He kept smirking smugly at the bar owner as he left.

* * *

Asada looked up from the floor of the tent to see Teizen walk in with a long black case inside.

She looked back down, silent.

Teizen flicked open the locks to the case, withdrawing the serum.

He looked at his watch, waiting for it to flick on.

22:00...

He put the needle above her shoulder.

Asada broke the silence between them, "Will it hurt?"

Teizen shook his head.

Asada closed her eyes, "G-Goodbye Teizen-san."

The soldier stood silent.

During the brace of the death, something strange happened.

There was the loud shatter of glass.

Teizen had dropped the needle, before running behind her.

"What-What're you doing?" She asked, surprised.

"The right thing." He said unlocking her chains.

It took her a second to register this but...

She sprung up from being the black chains falling to the ground, wrapping her hands around him.

Asada hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad Teizen." She said crying a little.

"Y-you saved me. I'm not happy because you saved my life."

"But because you still have some humanity in you after all." She said, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Go." Teizen said, "Before they find you."

She nodded and scampered off.

She poked her head out of the tent, seeing all the soldiers in their barracks, sleeping.

Asada smiled and ran out of they road block.

Out of hope and determination, happiness and joy, her legs began to move faster than it ever did, running off towards the stone church.

She was finally free.

* * *

Kazuto booted up his computer, tapping away on his keyboard, his heart pounding.

Joining the rebellion was one thing, but hacking into a controlled government military data site was another.

He poked his head out of his bedroom door and looked down the highway seeing his mother sipping her coffee.

 _Damn. If they find my IP, she could get imprisoned for what I'm about to do. But I'll just have to tell her about the rebellion in that case, and explain to her what I'm doing._

Kazuto stretched before keeling over his computer, tapping away.

 _Shit, this is going to be hard._

 _:open__

 _:run:_

Kazuto smiled, it had begun.

 _Good luck finding him, he'll be running in circles._

The distraction worm was just re-downloading itself, being a nuisance.

 _They're goddamn firewall is good this'll take a while._

Kazuto kept typing away on his computer, his eyes running over the page analyzing everything.

 _:at3: data files. volunteer;militia units/ special ops_

tokyo: nagano/recruits.

 _Crap they got him._

He slipped them another worm and went back to business.

Kazuto sweated, if he messed up, his life would be in danger.

Nothing new obviously, but he only wanted to see Asuna again, and she wouldn't be happy seeing his corspe.

His computer screen was the only thing lighting the room, the screen shining on his face.

He kept typing, grunting as he had to keep re-running the distraction worm.

 _Shit, they're expecting him now. Guess we'll have to run two now._

 _:new recruits: at (4) officers_

 _He kept sweating, feeling his fingers continue to fly across the keyboard._

"Rats." He muttered.

He moved automatically to a new script, starting again.

 _Sweat built up to the point where it fell from his eyebrows, falling over his exhausted eyes._

 _Kazuto gasped, they caught both worms at the same time._

 _Fuck, they're getting good. Won't be long before I run out of programs._

 _He began to run into the same wall, always being found before he got to the folder needed._

 _Damn! I didn't think I'd have to do this._

He turned all three of his computer monitors cracking his knuckles.

 _You wanna play dirty? Let's play dirty._

He'd never been pushed so far, multi-tasking between screens and typing even faster.

"YES!" He yelled.

He took the flash drive out of his console, smiling.

Before he covered his tracks, he decided to give one last input command.

 _.file: SUCK MY DICK IMPERIAL NOOBS._

Kazuto smirked shutting off his computer.

He did it, he successfully hacked the Empire and snagged a data file. There was no way now for the Empire to know it was him, he covered his tracks perfectly.

Kauzto opened the data stored on the flash drive.

mass search: Kouwahaka Teizen.

 _There you are._

He looked at his ID file, seeing his face next to his identification.

 _Awarded first class honors. Promoted to... Yeah, yeah, yeah, what goddamn unit is he in?_

He gasped seeing it, his eyes widening.

 **Panzer Corps, First Division. Military Police Affiliation.**

 **...**

Kazuto sighed.

He remembered all of Teizen's kindness.

The favor he did for him with Asuna.

His smiles, his charm.

His kindness towards his sister.

 _All of it was bullshit._

He remembered the soldier in the sewers with the yellow Sergeant's mark on his helmet, mowing down rebels mercilessly with his MG42. Fire left his machine gun endlessly, not letting his finger off the trigger. Blood flew everywhere off his victims, his gun continuing to rattle.

 _How could the same person who looked so kind, be such a soulless killing machine?_

He wondered where Asada was, hoping she was safe.

* * *

 **((Important Note: To truly add to this scene, I'd play "Jin-Roh" OST, Grace Omega))**

Asada kept running down the street, her short blue hair moving with her as she ran. Panting, her pace halted.

She stopped, seeing a strange scene down the alleyway.

There was a long line of broken dark objects.

She walked into the alleyway, walking past the black metal gate.

She gasped seeing the loads of dead chickens strewn about.

Asada walked towards the huge pile of dead chickens near the garbage can.

 **CLANG!**

She turned around instantly, scared.

The metal gate was shut closed.

"H-Hello?" She asked.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, what is happening?_

A soldier emerged from the shadows wearing his Panzer Armor, the red rings glowing brightly.

The girl almost wet herself from fear.

Asada fell over from the shock, falling onto the ground next to a frozen puddle.

She saw the yellow mark, "T-Teizen? How'd you get here?"

He pointed to the motorcycle outside the gated alleyway.

"I must've missed it when I was so concentrated on running." Asada said beginning to sweat, "What-What're you going to do to me?"

Teizen approached her and turned off his heat-vision, going off combat mode.

She went pale as a ghost remembering what he'd told her.

 _By executing you. I'll make sure I'm looking right into your eyes when I do so._

Teizen removed his helmet, looking straight into her eyes after the air building up in his helmet was released.

"Teizen. Teizen don't do this. No!" Asada pleaded. looking into his empty hazel eyes.

Teizen raised his finger ring, and blew on it loudly, making his whistle ring through the air.

A good twelve ravenous looking German Shepherds emerged from the shadows, panting loudly and licking their jaws, their red tongues passing over their fangs.

"Teizen!"

"Teizen! NO! PLEASE!" Asada screamed.

Teizen looked into her eyes, using his classic robotic and deep voice, "You made a choice when you joined the rebellion. I made a choice choosing the winning side of this war."

"There are those who are weak and those who are strong. Sheep, and wolves. Red riding hoods, and Big Bad Wolves."

He raised his armored gloved hand and snapped loudly as Asada screamed.

The wolves growled and descended on her, biting into her body, and ripping apart her clothes, exposing her.

Teizen knelt and kept his eye contact with her the whole time.

The dogs bit at her flesh incessantly, tearing the meat off her bones with a hunger.

 _"AAAAAAA!"_ She screamed in pain as she watched the wolves devour her, still alive while doing so.

She screamed in pain, a dog ripping off her blouse and tearing into her neck.

He ripped it out, tossing it aside while feasting on her.

Asada's head fell limp, her dead and empty black eyes staring endlessly into Teizen's.

He felt a side of him slip away seeing the wolves gnaw on her corpse, chomping on her meat.

The wolves chewed the meat in their mouths, growling in pleasure at the taste.

Teizen turned around while hearing the tearing of flesh and bones breaking, the wolves continuing to eat behind him.

He remembered something the beauty Asuna said to her in her hospital bed.

 _So you're a wolf then! A lap dog trained to rip people apart!_

Teizen shook his head.

 _There's a difference between a wolf and I._

 _A wolf needs to kill a sheep. It's his primal hunger._

 _I'm ordered to._

 _A wolf kills with fangs._

 _I kill with bullets and rifle butts. Fists, and boots._

 _..._

Andrew opened the alleyway to vomit from the alcohol, only to find Asada's remains and vomit anyway.

He dialed Kazuto drunkenly and said, "Kirito... I-I mean Kazuto. We've found Asada-san."

It took a decent fifteen minutes for Kazuto to contact all his friends in the rebellion to meet up at the Rester's Hove.

...

Shinichi felt a tear roll down his eye from under his glasses, seeing Asada's remains.

Keiko and Rika cried into Shinichi's shoulders after gasping and looking away.

Kazuto resisted the urge to cry seeing the ripped apart corpse of Asada, and let into temptation, throwing off his jacket with a sob and covering Asada with it.

He knelt and closed her eyes, a tear falling onto her empty cheek.

Kazuto wiped a tear from his eye, sobbing.

"When we find Kyouji-san, we should tell him." Kazuto said tears falling down his cheeks.

"Wherever he is. He should know that one of the believers died." Suguha said sadly, continuing to cry into her arm.

Kazuto thought of the ruthless yellow marked Wolf fighting in the sewers, murdering people, men and women alike at point blank range. He knew only someone as empty as him could do this.

"She deserves a proper funeral. We'll bury her in the courtyard in the Church Compound." Kazuto said.

He felt his fist tighten instinctively, "I'm going to find Asuna one day. But before that, I'll meet with Asada's killer."

 **"And avenge her."**

 **...**

* * *

 **A Review would be welcome, just don't spoil anything for anybody!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Wolf's Soul

-Chapter 12: The Wolf's Soul-

 **A/N: Fun fact about my story: Whenever a soldier says "Yes Sir." he's really saying Hai Sama. Just a cute random fact.**

 **Lol, lighter tones towards the end of the chapter, but some serious gore nonetheless! Review please and enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

The light shown brightly that musky January morning, wind blew through the leaves of the cherry blossoms, as the entire rebellion of Bunkyo sat from their wooden benches and saw the five teens delivering their words.

Nishida, Tsuboi and Andrew all sat at the side, looking down mournfully.

Shinich sobbed from his tall wooden podium, "A-Asada was our... She was- she was..."

He sobbed as Kazuto hugged him and took his place at the podium.

"I'm so-sorry man. I just can't-"

"Shh-Shh-Shh." Kazuto said holding him, "It's all right Shini-san."

He gripped the edge of the podium, his black eyes shimmering with emotion as he spoke, "Shino Asada wasn't only a good friend and a good person."

"She was kind and sweet. Her smile always lit up my day whenever I felt too sad remembering Asuna. Her purity could only be ruined by something as horrific as the way she was executed."

"Asada was one of those people you can't forget. Finding her remains in that alleyway only shows how dire our situation is, and only exemplifies our resolve to fight."

Shinichi cried into Rika's shoulder along with Keiko and Suguha, as the rest of the rebels nodded in agreement.

Kazuto dropped his fist onto the podium in determination, "Her sacrifice, along with countless of our brothers and sisters, was not in vain. We will remember them as we end the darkest era of Japanese history in over a century. If we don't stop Yashiro, he can expand his cruelty to other countries, where millions more can suffer his tyranny."

"Remember, we don't fight for Japan. We fight for her people."

"Your friends, family, and neighbors all rely on your sacrifice. We're all that's left. The districts can't speak to us, the roadblocks hem us in."

"But I hope that you all understand that I won't stop fighting to break out and join our Ginza and Shinjuku brethren."

"Remember our words. Swords that live, are bred in red."

"Swords that live, are bred in red." The funeral responded in a hollow voice.

Kazuto bowed and spoke, "Thank you all. Now, let's bury our fallen sister."

Before picking up a spade and tossing dirt back into the hole, Kazuto tossed a rose on top of her casket, before filling up the hole with Andrew and Tsuboi.

* * *

Teizen picked up the warmed officer's knife out of the campfire, feeling the heat of it warm his chilly palm.

The soldiers opened the tent flap, walking inside it.

"Hello Kyouji-san." Teizen said calmly.

Shinkawa's eyes widened seeing the knife, sweating from being chained up in his wooden chair.

"Hmm. Its so warm I can feel the heat in my hand. Want to feel it too?"

Kyouji shook his head.

"No? You could always tell me where the rebels are hiding."

Kyouji stayed silent, and Teizen lunged at him.

Teizen pressed the tip of it to his shoulder, making the light brown haired boy scream his heart out.

Teizen passed the sharp edge of his knife across the teen's shoulder, hearing him scream loudly in pain.

Kyouji trembled as he felt his blood pass down his right shoulder, "I-I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have violated Asada."

The Sergeant gripped the knife, "It's funny how creeps like you always realize their mistake after I've punished them."

He pressed the sharp tip of the knife to Kyouji's forehead, making him cry out in pain, making the entire roadblock hear his eerie shriek.

Tears of pain filled Kyouji's eyes as the soldier acted without any emotion, moving as robotic as always.

Teizen began to write, using the blade as a pen, carving out a single phrase onto his forehead:

 **反逆の羊 (Rebel Sheep)**

Kyouji blacked out from the pain, making Teizen sigh as he saw his blood drip onto the floor.

Teizen slapped him awake, pulling his hand back, and leaving shining red mark onto his cheek.

"Wh-what?" Kyouji asked, stirring slightly.

"Now. I'll ask you again, where's the rebel base?"

"D-Do you consider yourself an honorable person?"

"I don't consider myself anything." Teizen said calmly, his deep and hollow voice filling the tent.

Kyouji asked another question, "Why're doing this to me?"

"Any rebels I don't kill in combat I take prisoner. My orders are to interrogate them using any methods deemed necessary. I did ask you by the way, before inflicting any pain."

As Kyouji looked down, blood covering his shoulder and forehead, Teizen asked him, "Why don't you tell me everything you know about the rebellion anyway?"

"B-because I know they're good people. I may be an asshole for raping my friend, but I still understand that."

Teizen gripped Kyouji's light brown hair, growling into his face, "I'm getting tired of torturing people for information. It's too tedious, it never gets anywhere. Now tell me where it is."

Kyouji nodded a little, "Sure, let me whisper it into your ear."

Teizen leaned in, only to have Kyouji jerk like a snapping turtle and bite his ear.

Teizen jerked his head back the second the boy bit his ear, not showing the slightest bit of pain.

Kyouji spat out the tiny chunk of flesh he bit off, startled to see the soldier not show any sign of pain or discomfort.

"He-hehe...Hehehe...HA! HAAAHHAA!" Teizen said laughing loudly, his rumbling chuckle filling the tent.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Kyouji asked.

"You just gave me an idea. My knife is hungry, she's a vampire blade." Teizen asked holding the knife next to his ear.

"What's that girl? You think Shinkawa is a dumbass and doesn't deserve ears? All right then." The soldier said mockingly.

Teizen gripped Kyouji's ear before placing his knife under his ear lobe and smirking, "You're such a cute little guy, shame I'll have feed what's left of you to my wolves."

Daisuke burst into the tent, "Sergeant Kouwahaka!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Teizen asked without turning around, keeping his blade under his ear.

"You have a new objective from High Command!"

"Later." He growled.

"You should see it for yourself." Daisuke said passing him the tablet.

Teizen looked at it, "Officer Kouwahaka, First Division Commander. Has been formally ordered to attend a dinner in the Imperial Court, tonight at 21:00?"

"But what will I wear? I have nothing that fancy to go to the Emperor's Palace!" Teizen said.

"Let me worry about that." Daisuke said reassuringly, "Just manage the garrison today, you don't want rebel scum like _him_ around you before tonight."

Teizen nodded, "Okay fine. Just get me the suit all right?"

Daisuke smiled, "Of course sir."

Teizen spoke over his shoulder to Kyouji before leaving the tent, "You better think long and hard about what you're going to say to me when I return."

Kyouji sat there alone and cried after he left.

He wasn't sad because of his situation, he was said because he never apologized to Shino-san.

 _I deserve to be in these chains. I'm a freak..._

...

A motorcycle rumbled towards the junction, the soldier waving to the garrison there.

The soldier left the rumble-bike, the Private there extending his hand, "Military Identification please."

The soldier passed him his ID, before drawing a small brown box out of the motorcycle.

"Tinzai Defense Patrol huh?" The Private asked, "All right. LET HIM THROUGH!" He ordered, letting the other soldiers know to open the concrete roll gates.

In Teizen's Command tent, Daisuke Taisuke and Teizen were all talking before the soldier with the brown cardboard box entered the tent.

The soldier instantly saluted the two officers holding his box and said, "Sir!"

Teizen nodded, "At ease soldier. What's in the box?"

"We found it while we were scouting for mines outside our posts." The soldier reported.

"Mines?" Sergeant Taisuke asked.

"Supply trucks commonly pass through the sewer exits for our munition. Anyway, our metal detectors picked up this thing. We had the whole bomb squad and everything, but we found this thing instead."

"Why'd you come to us?" Teizen asked curiously.

"Garrison Protocol: All illegal objects are to be confiscated and given to sector commanders. You're my sector command sir." The young man stated lightly.

"Open up the box soldier." Daisuke said passing his hand through his thinning grey hair.

"Yes sir."

Teizen dug his hands into the box, taking it out and plopping it out on the table.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Taisuke asked.

"It's a Nerve Gear helmet, I've seen one before." Teizen said, "It's highly illegal and highly dangerous. A Helmet protects you, but this one can kill you."

Teizen looked at the short soldier who came from the sewers, "Thank you for bringing us this Soldier. You've done your duty well, and are dismissed to your post."

"Thank you sir." The soldier said curtly before bowing and leaving.

Teizen checked his watch, "I've got to get ready for the dinner with the Emperor tonight. I want an in depth analysis of this device before I come back."

"Right away sir." Daisuke said bowing.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me. I'm off to become presentable." He said walking off to the suit laying inside the tent.

* * *

Daisuke hooked up the helmet to his PC, before booting it up.

He logged into to the military account, before opening the file marked: NG-110535

"Hm..." Daisuke said hovering over it.

 _Its just a bunch of game data. I don't know why there's anything illegal about this helmet. Well, aside from the fact it can kill you._

Daisuke squinted, his eye becoming attracted to a specific file.

 _That thing's huge! What could it be?_

The middle aged man clicked on it.

 _.error; file too complicated to comprehend._

 _What? This is military hardware, and I can't execute a huge in-game item? The hell?_

Daisuke grunted in frustration, "Shit. If I can't open it, I can get in serious trouble for refusing to execute an order."

He sighed.

 _I can't believe I have to do this, but I'll have to go inside the damn thing and open it there. Otherwise, I'll never open it._

Daisuke inhaled sharply, knowing he could die inside the thing.

He sat in his chair before leaving a note attached to his computer monitor:

Whatever you do, do not turn off my console. There's a strong chance I could die. I'll explain in proper detail when I wake up. 

He took a deep breath, before putting the black helmet on his head.

"Here I go!"

"Uh... system activate?"

"No, no, no, no, I remember watching people use this thing!"

"Link start!"

 _BRRRIIIIING!_

"Ooof!" Daisuke said dropping into the white plain.

 _Shiiiit. Did this thing kill me and I'm in heaven right now?_

He looked around, there was nothing but white landscape forever.

"Is this. Is this the in-helmet item option?" Daisuke said.

 _Damn, I have no clue how to use this thing. How do I check saved data?_

"Er... computer! Open data recognition software!"

The landscape stood still.

He slammed his fist onto his palm, "Damn!"

Apparently this opened up a tiny menu.

"Oh! What's this?"

He pressed his finger to it, tapping the little white button.

"D-data file? YES!"

He tapped it, seeing the tiny blue orb fall into his hand.

"The hell is this thing? That big ass complicated file was a stupid SAO gem?"

He threw it on the ground in frustration, only to see the item activate.

It fizzled into tiny yellow dots, only to form a short figure.

 _The hell? What is this?_

The short figure formed a coded outline, before taking its form.

It shone brightly, Daisuke covering his eyes before looking at it.

"What the..."

It took the shape of a little black haired girl, who walked up to Daisuke and tugged on the tall man's pant leg.

"Who-who're you sir?" The girl asked.

"Me? Who the hell are you? What kind of person is logged as environmental data?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not environmental data. I was just re-written that way."

 _What kind of person talks so robotically? Aside from Teizen I mean but he's not... OH! She's an AI?_

Daisuke knelt to talk to her, "Excuse me little girl. Can you tell me why this helmet was hidden?"

"That was probably my daddy. He was trying to hide me for some reason." The girl said, "Do you know why'd this would be hidden?"

The middle aged man nodded, "Yes. This hardware is now illegal under Emperor Kinzai Yashiro."

"Emperor who?" The girl asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "Never mind that. Now, can you tell me what's your name?"

"M-my name is Yui."

* * *

Teizen approached the gates to the Imperial Palace, wearing his nice suit Daisuke had gotten him, along with a rose in his vest pocket.

He walked into the palace, awed by its beauty.

There were marble pillars coated with growing grapevines, extravagant peacocks walking about. Long gardens adorned with the statutes of Japanese legends and gods.

Teizen had heard rumors that Yashiro had spent gobs of tax dollars to remodel the place. And man did they seem true.

It reminded him of a far eastern version of the Palace of Versailles, he hadn't ever been in a place so elegant in his entire life.

He coughed, he had to stay concentrated, Yashiro had called him out to his home for a reason. To eat dinner.

Servants opened the door to the dining hall, bowing as Teizen walked past them.

He sat at the table, awaiting the royal family.

The doors opened and Teizen shot out of his chair instantly and dashed to the floor, performing the Dogeza in seconds.

He saw fashionable black shoes in front of him, and heard the Emperor's voice, "Rise."

Teizen rose slowly, keeping his eyes restricted to the floor.

"You may sit." Yashiro instructed, as Teizen did so promptly.

Teizen grabbed the hand of the princess lightly, his eyes remained on her white gloved fingers, kissing her hand like a true gentleman.

He bowed in respect to the Empress and the young prince before sitting down.

Teizen sat in the elegant dining chair next to the Emperor, he kept his eyes restricted to the empty plate in front of him, saying as still as a statue.

"You are permitted to look at us you know." Yashiro stated intently.

"I'm not worthy to gaze upon your face, Your Holiness." The soldier said calmly.

"That's an order kid." Yashiro said jokingly.

Teizen raised his eyes and looked upon the Emperor's face.

He had changed since they'd spoken in the training room two months before. Teizen was still undoubtedly sure that this was the man he'd wanted to die fighting for.

Yashiro had such a kind and middle aged faced that Teizen wondered why so many people were rioting and fighting against him. His blackish-brown hair was becoming thinner and whiter, growing crow eyes and other older attributes, but he was still moderately good looking for a man.

Teizen admired his curt stubble, wishing he had facial hair like that.

Teizen cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for asking my Liege, but why was I invited to the Imperial Palace?"

Yashiro sighed, "Look kid, you seem honest, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm having a group of reporters coming to my gates, and I wanted you to speak in my honor."

"Be the Emperor's press representative?" Teizen asked, "I'll do it of course. But why me?"

"They're going to be asking on the state of the rebellion. You know better than anyone about it, having fought with rebels in single combat. Don't worry, the questions won't be hard at all, they all are under my supervised press standards." Yashiro said in his smooth voice.

"It'll be my honor." Teizen said, his head nodding slightly.

"You look pretty young to be a soldier." The Empress said, brushing a black lock behind her shoulder, "I'm assuming my husband was impressed with your work back when he was Chancellor?"

Yashiro spoke before Teizen could, his mouth shutting instantly, "There is something very important I must address with you Teizen. In a week, there'll be a two week break for students across the country. And because you're technically a student of the military academy still, you have a two week break as well from garrisoning the junction you're assigned too."

"I'm not tired of my duties My Lord." Teizen said curtly.

Yashiro chuckled lowly, "Yes. I'm sure you're not. But I have another assignment for you. My daughter wishes to leave the capital for her grandmother's home in Gunma. I order you to accompany her on her vacation around the country during break."

"Yes my lord." Teizen said immediately nodding without question.

"You're to practice driving for the next week, I'm giving you two hours a day off garrison duties for driving practice."

"Yes my lord." Teizen asked.

"You're to be her personal bodyguard, _and_ chauffeur. Is that understood?"

"Of course Your Holiness." Teizen said nodding.

"Great, now dig in, I know how harsh that Military diet you're on is." Yashiro said seeing the steamed pork arrive.

Teizen ate quietly, and the excited young prince jumped out of his seat asking Teizen, "What is it like on the front lines? Tell me!"

Teizen looked at the boy. He looked about 7 or 8, with a baby blue suit and hair like his mothers, "Er..."

"Now Kyoichi. Let the poor boy eat, he hasn't touched meat in months." The Empress said looking at her son.

Teizen shook his head, "It's no trouble my queen. The front lines are easy enough, imagine a home like your palace here except its made of white concrete instead of marble."

"Wow... I want to be soldier just like you one day." Prince Kyoichi said a look of inspiration on his face.

Teizen coughed, going back to his pork.

 _Dang, does this kid really not understand that there's mobs and rebels in the streets?_

The princess said nothing, looking at the boy ignoring her eyes.

...

Teizen cleared his throat, getting the reporters' attention, "First question please."

One reporter next to a camera, asked, "Sergeant Kouwahaka. You witnessed the rebels combat skill firsthand. How serious of a threat do they pose?"

Teizen saw the camera lenses broadcasting him to national television. The entire country was watching him from screens, he began to sweat.

"Sir?" The reporter asked.

Teizen spoke as clear as always, "The rebels are brave fighters, I've seen many do things only one with great courage could accomplish. As far as threats go, they're the greatest threat to national security we've seen in centuries."

"How much effort is being put into finding the rebel compounds?"

"We, the garrison soldiers, are working with the military police to the best of our ability to find them."

Yashiro watched contently from his balcony, seeing how expertly the teenager was handling the pressure.

 _That boy can handle pressure better than I could've. He's an amazing person for fighting for me, and I've never seen such loyalty from even my best commanders._

 _How should I reward such loyalty?_

* * *

Asuna turned on the news channel, seeing the handsome teen speak on screen, cameras flicking lights in his face, but he never flinched once.

"What do you have to say as a final message to the people of this country?"

Teizen stared straight into the camera and delivered his words as robotic as ever.

People from all over the nation watched.

Peasants huddled around their old television with VCR's in the country.

People sipping beer in their bars watched the boy speaking.

Rich folk from their mansions drunk champagne in their tailored suits and watched as well.

Andrew cleaned a glass at the bar on top of the stone church, Tsuboi drinking his beer as the Believers watched the television as well.

Kazuto felt his fist tighten as Teizen spoke on screen.

"Sun Tzu once said, 'The Supreme Art of War is to subdue the enemy without fighting.' I want everyone to know, that I will exercise that prerogative unless the rebels force me to comply with their incessant actions. I don't want to kill."

"I _have_ to. And if the rebellion continues I'll _have_ to keep doing my job. Make the country a better place, and stop fighting. Stop."

"And peace and prosperity will fill our nation if we understand Yashiro is the Supreme one. The one who rules by the word of Kami (god). We can go back to the powerful days when our country ruled the east, an empire stretching from Cambodia to Hawaii."

"It's time to stop fighting." Teizen said before walking away from the podium.

...

Asuna began to cry from her hospital bed, seeing how robotic and soulless the boy was speaking,

Sobbing, she clutched at her heart, crying for Teizen's soul.

 _Please. If there is a god listening. Save my friends soul._

 _From himself._


	14. Chapter 13: Leaving the Den

Chapter 13: Leaving the Den.

 **A/N: Just the tiniest bit of gore before we take a decent break from the violence. I just finished watching the latest episode of Tsurezure Children and it is just perfect, plus I'll be taking a tiny bit of a lighter turn anyway.**

* * *

Kazuto knelt, putting his hand on his friend's grave shrine.

 _Here Marks the Memory of Shino Asada:_

 _-She was brave._

 _-She had a good heart._

 _-She was our friend._

Shinichi walked up to him, "You all right man?"

"Yeah. Its just, I wish I could've been there for her you know?"

The boy with glasses nodded, "I feel ya."

He cleared his throat, "After the 50's dance about a month back. She thanked me for dancing with her."

"Oh." Kazuto said looking at him.

"She er... kissed me. It was really nice of her, it messes with my head sometimes." He said lightly, laying his brownish black eyes on her grave shrine.

Kazuto stood up, "We're gonna keep fighting to preserve her memory, and the rebellion. It's not only what she would've wanted, but what she died for."

"Definitely." Shinichi said fixing his glasses, "When we go on that raid tonight... If we see the Wolf Brigade there..."

"Please. Let me kill the officer myself." The boy pleaded.

"Anything for you bro." Kazuto said nodding.

Shinichi sighed, "Thanks. I'm going to go get ready."

"You go do that." Kazuto said walking over to a small wooden bench.

He closed his eyes, thinking of Asuna again.

He heard a twig snap, and saw Rika walking towards him.

Kazuto stood up quickly, "Rika-san! I'll leave you alone to pay your respects."

Rika shook her head, "We should talk. I'm tired of you avoiding me."

Kazuto sat down, noticing how the girl respectfully kept her distance, seeing her sit on the other side of the bench for him.

"What happened in the alleyway a few weeks ago was terribly out of line. I had no consideration for your feelings and it was wrong." Rika admitted.

"It's fine Shinozaki-san."

The dark brown haired girl shook her head, "No its not. You keep avoiding me everywhere I go. Why?"

Kazuto felt his grip tighten on the picture of Asuna he always carried with him, "Yeah, I just... I made a vow to Asuna in SAO, I'm hers for life. I joined this rebellion for her, it seemed immoral to bastardize that and have... relations, with another person."

"I can respect that."

Kazuto remembered another person, "Hey uh... Shini-san is available you know."

"Eh." Rika said shrugging, "Keiko-san has a bit of a thing for him."

"Really?" Kazuto asked looking at her, "Since when?"

"Ever since she saw him convince Nomi-senpai to join us."

"Our yoga instructor?" Kazuto asked, "Where is he?"

"He's in the mess hall, c'mon, let's go say hi to him."

Kazuto walked back into the stone church with Rika feeling a lot more comfortable with the girl.

* * *

Teizen slapped the light brown haired boy awake, "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"Ugh..." Kyouji said.

"Today's the day of your execution!" The officer said looking at him.

"E-execution?" The boy asked from his chair.

"Yup. I'm done with interrogations, they get nowhere and you always have to keep hurting them to find nothing. It always frustrates me." Teizen said plainly.

Kyouji nodded, understanding his fate, "How will you do it?"

"I considered using rifles for a firing squad, but that was too honorable. If Shino-san was given no mercy, why should you?"

Teizen removed the chains attaching Kyouji to his chair and he said, "Come with me, I'm going to show you what I mean."

Shinkawa walked outside, only to see Teizen twirling a Yari around in the air.

"I'm afraid I am a bit out of practice with a spear. So I'm going to use you as a test dummy." Teizen said grabbing his weapon.

Kyouji's voice cracked a little seeing the huge amount of soldiers standing in a circle to watch him, "C-can I at least have a weapon?"

"Wouldn't make a difference." Teizen said shrugging, "Although I haven't practiced Sojutsu in years, I'll still disarm you in seconds."

Kyouji nodded walking towards him slowly.

"I can't believe your last word will be _weapon_." The soldier said before lunging at him.

"Huh?" Kyouji asked before opening his eyes a little.

It took about two seconds for Teizen to execute him, sailing his yari through the air in a quick swipe, sending Kyouji's head flying clean off his soldiers.

The unit cheered.

"Eat that rebel scum!" One soldier jeered, yelling before clapping along with the hundred or so other soldiers at the roadblock.

Teizen bowed as the unit cheered before walking to Daisuke's tent.

He walked into it only to find the graying man wearing the black helmet.

Teizen sighed and typed into the PC: Wake up, now.

Daisuke took off the helmet after logging out.

"So? What'd you find out about this little thing?" Teizen asked tapping the Nerve Gear.

"Er... there's this large complicated program. She's very sweet, her name is Yui."

" _Her_ name?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, she's an AI Mental Help program. Highly advanced and well written, Yui is amazing at encrypting messages and psychological analysis." Daisuke said flawlessly.

Teizen looked at the helmet, "Hmm. Who owns the helmet?"

Daisuke's kind heart played a trick, overriding his mind.

 _I know who it is. It's the rebel suspect, Kirigaya Kazuto, but if I did tell him he could use Yui as a bargaining tool, and I've learned she's the sweetest thing. What do I choose? My heart? Or my duty?_

"The AI wouldn't tell me." Daisuke said, "But she can still be of use to us. We give her as a gift."

"A gift?" Teizen asked, curious.

"Yes, we tell the Emperor we're giving his son a gift, that requires special permission and the prince gains a new and safe playmate."

The soldier looked at Daisuke, "Only problem is the Nerve Gear Helmet is illegal."

Daisuke shrugged, "Once we explain to him we've removed the frying circuits and the thing can't possibly kill you, he'll be okay with it."

Teizen nodded, "All right. Make sure that thing doesn't touch the net, I don't want that AI running off to the rebels."

"Yes sir." Daisuke said nodding.

...

Later that night...

Teizen slept soundly on his cot inside his tent, the wolves around his bed and on it laying their heads on their paws and sleeping.

The boy woke up from his dream, his eyes opening slowly.

His hand brushed over the head of one of his beloved wolves, Jack looking up at his master instantly.

"Go back to sleep boy." Teizen said lightly before leaving his dog hair covered bed.

The dark brown haired teen changed into his Military Police gear he wore when he went hunting for rebels a few nights back, and left the tent, making sure to tiptoe around the various sleeping dogs in his tent.

Teizen flashed the guardsmen at the gate his badge and said, "Going on another hunt. Be back later."

The man nodded before signaling for the opening of the gates.

Teizen flicked on a cigarette as the guardsmen looked at his Military Police get up.

It was the same as before, a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black tie and black slacks.

Teizen walked out into the city, his brown shoes hitting the pavement lightly as he walked towards the Rester's Hove.

He walked past the gated alleyway, the old smell of dried blood wafting into his nose.

The man on his stool nodded seeing Teizen's badge and let him in.

Teizen sat down and put out his cigarette, throwing it into an ashtray.

He sat at the bar, seeing an old friend walk in.

"Ah! Kazuto, so good to see you again."

Kazuto felt a twinge of anger seeing Teizen but he restrained himself, "Hey man. What's up?"

"Not much, felt like coming here. Got a feeling you'd be here."

"You have great instincts Kouwahaka-sama."

Teizen saw Kazuto pull up a chair across the corner of the bar from him, "So. Anything interesting happen these last few days?"

The soldier shook his head, "Not really."

 _Just admit you mindless robot,_ Kazuto thought bitterly _, admit you executed Asada with your goddamn beasts_ _._

Kazuto gripped the cup of milk the bar tender passed him, "No? You just sit around all day, with your garrison?"

"Basically, why?" Teizen asked.

"I had a friend, she went missing. Shino Asada, have you seen her?" Kazuto asked looking at him.

"Not really. No." Teizen said looking around the bar, seeing it empty except for a few people playing pool.

"She was kind." Kazuto said roughly.

"She was very kind..." Kazuto said looking into his cup.

He downed it and his voice turned into a growl, before turning into a roar.

"You..."

"You killed her..."

"She was sweet..."

"And kind..."

"And innocent..."

 **"AND YOU KILLED HER!** " He roared, hurling the glass at Teizen's face.

The teen's superhuman reflexes showed off, grabbing the glass out of mid air and looking at it.

"Hmm, fine glass-work. Truly impressive, shame to waste it on a pointless bit of assault."

Teizen stood up from his stool, "By police authority, I have the right to-"

Kazuto showed off his reflexes as well, shoving Teizen over his stool before running off.

"All units. I repeat, all units." Teizen said into his communicator before jumping up and running after Kazuto, "I have a code 37-C. 37-C."

A Military Police officer picked up his radio, "We copy, en route to your position."

"What's a 37-C?" The police cadet asked him.

"Rebel suspect in hot pursuit." The officer said before gunning the police car out of the alleyway, his sirens wailing with his lights flashing.

Teizen ran out of the bar, sprinting up the steps onto the street before seeing Kazuto jump over some trash cans in an alleyway.

Teizen ran after him, trying to make up the gap Kazuto began, they began to jump up and over alleyway walls.

Teizen nodded, seeing the route he was taking by jumping across streets.

A cab stopped and honked his horn at Kazuto loudly.

Teizen ran across the street after him, his shoes hitting the pavement loudly.

Kazuto intentionally caused a car accident to slow down Teizen, standing in front of a taxi suddenly before diving out of the way.

The cars compounded together, as Kazuto kept running.

Teizen slid across the hood of one car, before jumping on another and jumping across from the roof of one car to another.

Teizen saw the train station ahead.

 _Shit, he can escape to the southern part of Bunkyo. This isn't good._

Teizen saw him dive onto a train, his eyes catching his onyx black hair.

The Sergeant jumped onto the subway seconds before it closed, showing his badge, "Disperse now! This is Tokyo M.P.D.!"

The tram passengers moved aside as Teizen walked around the train, looking for him.

The citizens looked on in fear, as the soldier walked around squinting trying to find him.

Teizen picked up his communicator after identifying the tram, "Set up a roadblock on rail line #09-78. I want the subway lines heading in that direction to be stopped beforehand."

He stood up and saw a black haired boy standing with his back to him, leaning on a subway pole.

Teizen tackled him, only to have the boy look at him, "Huh?"

He looked up to see Kazuto running towards the back of the train.

Teizen ran after him, loading his pistol and cocking it.

Kazuto reached the back of the tram, gasping seeing he was trapped.

Teizen pointed his officer's P08 pistol at the boy's head, and it clicked loudly.

"End of line man." Teizen said plainly, "Give up."

"You've lost."

Kazuto sighed.

"You really are a robot aren't you?" Kazuto asked looking into Teizen's cold and empty hazel eyes.

The train began to rumble over a bridge over the water linking with the sewers.

Kazuto's eyes moved from the barrel of Teizen's pistol to the water over the bridge.

"Kazuto..." The dark haired teen warned.

"Don't..."

Kazuto gripped the guardrail over the back of tram.

"WAAAIT!" Teizen yelled seeing him jump the guardrail.

Teizen entered the tunnel with the train, the last he saw of Kazuto was a shadow flying off the bridge into the dark water below.

He dialed his communicator instantly, "All units report to my position immediately."

...

Teizen knelt as Military Policemen scouted the area with wolves on leashes, seeing something stick out of the water.

He stood up and saw the military policemen walking about, before staring at the girl smiling in the picture, hugging her friend from her side wearing her soccer uniform.

 _Hmm... This gives me an idea..._

Teizen picked up his communicator, "I want two sentries posted outside Yuuki Asuna's hospital room now! She's a rebel suspect for her direct affiliation with Kirigaya! That girl is to stay inside her ward at all times!"

"Right away sir!" The Private on the other line said before issuing the warrant to post guards outside her ward.

Teizen then passed the picture to an officer and said, "You've got Kirigaya scent right here, find him and notify me if you find him."

"I want all of Bunkyo on red alert."

"Rebel Suspects are on the loose."

* * *

"Ah... Midori-sama, it's so good to see you again." Teizen said sitting in front of the woman and sipping the soup she brought him.

"Thank you. Although I enjoy your visit, I must ask. Why is a soldier in my household?" Kazuto's mother asked.

Teizen put down his bowl of soup, "You're very pretty. You're a beautiful woman Kirigaya-sama."

"Thank you, but you haven't answered my question." The woman said concerned.

"You also have your daughter's eyes. Such beautiful black orbs." The soldier said smiling kindly.

The woman gasped, "Are my children all right? Are they in trouble with the government?"

Teizen sipped his soup quietly and said, "Your adopted son Kazuto has openly joined the rebellion. He did so when he defected by trying to kill me."

"How'd you try to kill you? Kazuto'd never do that." Midori said shaking her head.

"Well he threw a glass cup at my face after yelling at me. His intentions of harming me were quite clear, which is _quite_ illegal."

"What about Suguha? She's a good girl!" The woman demanded.

"Sugu hasn't been seen at her school in days. We have reason to believe she's defied the Empire by joining her adoptive brother."

"Sh-She wouldn't. I-I love her. Why would she put her life on the line?"

Teizen shook his head, "When they're found. I'll let them see you before the sentence is passed."

"Sentence?" Midori asked shocked.

"Of course." The soldier said nodding, finishing his soup, "Betraying the Emperor has one punishment: The sword."

Midori began to cry into her hands, "Please. They're just confused, bring them home to me. I-I love them."

Teizen stood up and took a napkin to his mouth, "Thanks for the soup. I have no idea why your children would leave home cooked meals by such a loving and skilled mother."

The woman looked at him, "One night. Sugu came home and told me of the chivalrous and dazzlingly handsome boy who came to wow her dance. Seeing you now, I can't believe you're the same person."

"I don't make the law. I just enforce it."

"You're a kind, thoughtful boy, you showed that by being kind to my daughter. Use that light, and outshine the darkness within you Teizen."

"What're you a poet?" Teizen asked angrily before blinking, "You think some choice words will stop me from performing my duty to my Emperor? My country?"

"I hope you meet someone." Midori said, tears rounding her middle aged eyes, "And that person will help you become the man you're meant to be."

"Bullshit." Teizen spat, "No one on earth can change who I am. Good day Kirigaya-sama." He said before walking out the door.

Midori cried into her hands on the table.

 _Please. Someone. Anyone._

 _Bring my babies back home to me safe._

* * *

..

Daisuke walked into Kyoichi's room holding the brown cardboard holding the Nerve Gear in it.

"Prince. Princess." Daisuke said before bowing to both of them, "Kyoichi! I have a gift for you."

"Ooh!" The little boy said jumping up from his bed next to his older sister, walking up to the box the graying man had, "What is it? What is it? What is it?"

"It's a little friend I found for you. Her name is Yui, and she's very sweet. She'll help you grow up, and become your playmate!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

Ayumi closed the storybook, "Wait," ending on the page of the story with Red Riding Hood, "Is that safe for my little brother to play with?" She asked seeing the black helmet.

Daisuke bowed, "I talked about it with your father. Emperor Yashiro understands the safety is locked to on, and all frying circuits have been removed."

The girl shrugged, "All right. I gotta go get ready for my trip. Bye Kyoichi!" She said before kissing her little brother on the forehead.

Kyoichi ignored her sister as she walked out of his room, "Wow. I always wanted to have one of these." He said staring at the black helmet.

"Have fun with it my Prince. Just make sure it's never connected to the internet. You wouldn't want your little friend running away now would you?"

Kyoichi shook his head, and Daisuke chuckled, "Good. Have fun little prince." He said scuffling his black hair and exiting his room.

The little boy looked at the helmet, seeing his reflection in it.

 _Wow... My very own Nerve Gear helmet. I wonder if this Yui friend is nice!_

* * *

Teizen turned around, having his back to the garage after laying on the corner of it.

"Ah!" The soldier said, "Princess Ayumi. My name is Teizen, I'll be your- uh! Er..."

Ayumi walked into the garage, after her hand opened the door to it.

Teizen couldn't help but stare at her.

She was gorgeous, Ayumi was the daughter of the famously beautiful Empress after all. Ayumi was pale, with red cheeks, and long, jet black hair that hung to her shoulders. She wore a plain yellow shirt, short cut jean shorts, and classic converse high tops. Ayumi also wore a black backpack that held her clothes over her shoulders. Most astounding of all, she was actually one of the few people that were taller than Teizen that he'd met.

The beautiful girl looked at the dumbfounded guy staring back at her, "So? Are you gonna pick a car for you to drive me in? Or am I going to have to?" Ayumi asked jokingly before looking around the extravagant Imperial Garage.

...

Tsuboi looked at Kazuto walk in drenched to the stone church, "Hey man, where've you been?"

"Sorry Klein. I-I mean Tsu! I was running from the cops."

Nomi yelled in his Indian accent, "All volunteers for the night raid! Report to the courtyard!"

Tsu passed Kazuto a rifle, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

They all stood in the courtyard, before Tsu stood on a wooden crate, holding his SMG in the air and yelled.

"LET'S GO HUNT SOME IMPERIALS!"

...


	15. Chapter 14: The Sheep That Bites

Chapter 14: The Sheep that Bites

 **A/N: Teizen's arc will leave Tokyo and go out into the country with his new friend Ayumi, in a Tsurezure Children-style romantic comedy (Anime that's amazing). **

**It'll be that classic duo! The cold empty soul and the bubbly, happy doe eyed girl.**

 **If you're not interested in that and just want to see Kazuto kick Imperial ass, that's fine too, that'll a big part of the story now. Just know I'll be putting in jokes/redemption into Teizen's arc.**

 **It's my first time I'm ever writing a rom-com type thingy, so please criticize me if you'd like. Plus I want to make the whole story as convincing as possible! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ayumi looked around the garage, "Hmm... which one should I choose? Which one?"

Teizen sighed.

 _I've been sitting here for two minutes waiting for the princess to pick a damn car. I want to yell at her to hurry up, but I can't because she's my superior, being of the royal family._

"Teizen-san." The black haired girl said, "Which one do you want to drive?"

"Er..." He picked the first one he saw, "That one, if that's all right with you my lady."

She pointed to it, "The white SW20? It's so old..."

 _It's a damn car girl! Just pick one and go! Your little brother will ascend the throne by the time we leave!_

Teizen smiled, wanting to shove her inside the MR2 and drive off, "If it pleases my lady. It's the one I want."

Ayumi sighed, "Whatever."

She skipped up to the rack with the key on it and tossed it to the soldier who caught it instantly.

"Let's go!" The Princess said excitedly.

The Sergeant opened the car and started up the engine before leaving the garage, he drove out of the royal gardens to the gate, where two guards approached the door.

"Military Identification please."

Teizen passed him his MP badge and the soldier nodded letting him pass.

Teizen looked at the street ahead before asking, "Hey, your father has all the roadblocks notified right? We won't be running past junctions without clearance?"

Ayumi nodded, "Mhm. Daddy wouldn't want us getting in to any trouble."

The soldier felt a bit annoyed that the Emperor was referred to as _Daddy_ , but then again, this was some doe eyed princess who lived in a palace.

They began to drive onto the street, waiting for street lights to green.

"So." The girl said, "I never found out what school you went to."

Teizen hit the gas and began to head for the roadblock, "I'm technically still enrolled in the Cadet Military Academy, but I garrison the junction stations."

The soldier parked the car and said, "Please wait a moment my lady."

The brigades stationed saluted him as he went inside his tent and emerged with two large Gray Wolves. He also carried a large suitcase with him, along with a casket looking object behind him with wheels.

He attached every thing to the back of the SW20 and hopped back in with Ayumi.

The two Gray Wolves joined them, licking at their princesses face.

The girl looked at Teizen, "I thought wolves couldn't be trained."

The soldier passed through the roadblock, the soldiers saluting their parting commander, "These guys can. Meet Tori and Mei, they'll help be your protectors."

"I thought you were my protector." The girl said concerned.

"I'm afraid I won't be enough. Don't be afraid of them, they're obedient to any extent."

Ayumi nodded, seeing Teizen drive past the roadblock.

Teizen drove down the street before Ayumi asked, "How many more roadblocks?"

"Two, and then we're past the city limits, and out towards the country."

Teizen sighed.

 _Damn. Most people would be more than happy to leave Tokyo, with all the rebels and mobs about._

He looked over at a marching military brigade, and then back at the road ahead.

* * *

Kazuto watched as Tsuboi held up binoculars to his eyes.

"You'll be fine kid." Tsu assured, "You survived the sewers so you'll be fine here."

Rebels wearing trench coats and bandannas hid behind various places.

All of them loaded their rifles looking into the sky in anticipation.

Kazuto looked at the street waiting for the unit to show up.

Shinichi gripped his rifle in anticipation, awaiting the coming flare.

Four armored military trucks rolled in a rectangular formation, soldiers marching in perfect formation.

A green flare was shot up into the air.

Andrew nodded, loading his rifle, "That's the signal. Let's do this."

An EMP was dropped to prevent distress signals and the assault was carried out.

Dozens of rebels fired from rooftops and balconies and alleyways and from behind cars without warning.

The surprise was total, and dozens of soldiers dispersed to find cover behind the armored trucks.

A conscript hid behind a truck gripping his rifle, hearing bullets fly everywhere.

Kazuto poured fire into the cover the soldiers were hiding behind, but no fire was returned.

Shinichi and Tsuboi laughed as they unloaded into the circle of hiding soldiers.

"Imperial assholes! Suck on this!" Andrew yelled before tossing smokescreens.

The soldier yelled to his friend over the gunfire, "SHIT! Bastards have us pinned!"

His friend tried to radio for help but, "That damn pulse signal they used knocked out our communications. We're screwed!"

The rebels advanced, tightening the circle, firing into the smoke.

Tall figures formed in the gray smoke of the screens, firing endlessly into the group of conscripts.

It wouldn't be long before they reached the cover of the trucks and massacred the conscripts.

The commander of the whole unit threw his pistol down, "Everyone stand down! We surrender!"

All the forty conscripts were tied up and blindfolded before dragged off to the church.

...

Kazuto stood over the group of imperial conscripts, his hands held behind his back calmly. All forty of them were kneeling and had their blindfolds removed.

"Hello." The teen said using a clear voice, "Sorry about the firefight. We spared your lives of course. Shinichi, how many Imperial casualties?"

"Just a couple wounded."

Kazuto shrugged, "My good friend Nishida is patching them up right now."

The Sergeant of the conscripts looked up and asked, "Why're you being so kind?"

Kazuto looked at him, "We took you here because we're giving ourselves the chance to decide what to do with you all."

"My position is clear. However, those of my colleagues is not. Most want to see you all hanged or starved to death, but some want mercy."

The black haired teen looked around the group of conscripts, and was disgusted seeing how young and old Yashiro recruited people.

The conscripts were as young as him, and as old as Nishida. Most were either teens, or old men.

Kazuto cleared his throat, "We're the Red Swords. Better known to Imperials, as the Bunkyo District insurrection. We chose to fight, but you didn't."

"Most of you are simple farmers or peasants shipped in from the country. Or working class men dragged off from your families to fight a war your Emperor started. Regardless, you never chose to fight."

"I'm offering you a choice. Those who want to leave and return to your families here in Bunkyo may do so."

"Those who wish to return to the Empire will be blindfolded and dumped back on the street."

"But, many of you understand Yashiro's oppression firsthand. You get how important our rebellion is, and are allowed to join us if you please. Not all of you are soulless monsters who just obey orders blindly."

The soldiers knelt and the Sergeant understood his units wishes, "We want to join you. If the next leaders of this nation will have the kindness of you, we're yours."

Kazuto smiled, "Good. We always need fresh new rifles."

Andrew and Rika removed the ropes binding and said, "Welcome to the rebellion brothers."

He left and Shinichi ran up to him away from earshot, "You can't be serious."

"They're conscripts." Kazuto said plainly walking up towards the bell tower.

Shinichi followed him, "Those kinds of bastards massacred us in the sewers! They tore Asada apart!"

The teen shook his head, "No they didn't. They were regular citizens like us. Yashiro recruited them, I checked the hacked data files I own."

"The Imperials will win this war if we don't act harsher."

Kazuto stopped and looked at his friend, "Don't you get it? We're loosing this war. The Empire outnumbers us by a ridiculous margin. Know how many men and women we have fighting for us? 143. Wanna know how many men Yashiro can call to arms? Literally millions."

"We need every last rifle we can."

Shinichi looked at him, "How will they feel shooting at their former friends huh?"

Kazuto paused, "I'm giving those former Imperials a choice. They can go back to their families at any time."

"And if they want to return to the Empire?"

"They won't." Kazuto said before walking away.

"And if they do?" Shinichi asked.

"Talk to them." Kazuto said walking up the stairs, as the boy with glasses stayed rooted to the ground, "You'll see they're believers just like us."

"There's a difference between overzealous and loyal volunteers like Teizen, and a citizen soldier torn away from his family."

...

Keiko watched as Shinichi stormed outside, loading his double pistols, "Nagata-san! Where're you going?"

"I'm going to kill Imperials. If Kazuto won't do it, I'll hunt them myself."

The light brown haired girl shook her head, "Why?"

"Those assholes fed Shino-san to a bunch of wolves. They deserve nothing else."

Keiko shook her head, her brown pigtails shaking, "Don't. You don't have to."

"They're going to pay Ayano-chan." He said in a hollow voice before marching off.

Keiko brought her pistol with her, tucking it into her trousers, and followed him into the city, leaving the stone church behind.

* * *

Kyoichi ran around the forest. Hearing giggling from behind a tree.

The little prince ran up to the trunk, before yelling, "Gotcha!"

Yui laughed, "You loose!"

"That's not fair! You can teleport!"

She laughed again, turning off the forest stimulation.

They fell back onto the white landscape again.

Kyoichi sighed, brushing a black lock behind his ear, "I hate that game."

The girl laughed at him, "It's because you always loose isn't it?"

"Yeah... What's wrong with chess?"

"What's chess?" Yui asked.

"Hold up. Give me a sec, I'll be right back." The prince said before logging out.

He took off the helmet and logged onto his laptop, before uploading the chess file to his Nerve Gear.

He fell right onto the little trampoline Yui made for him, and bounced right onto a large pile of pillows.

Kyoichi sighed, opening the chess set for Yui on the ground in front of her and said, "It's the best game ever invented. Pawns move forward and attack diagonally and-"

"Wait." Yui said, "Let me open the file."

It took her three seconds to run through the rules and she nodded, "Ok. I know how to play now. I want to play as white."

Kyoichi smiled, "I can't believe I'm finally gonna beat you at something."

 _She's never played chess before. I know I can beat her at this, Dad taught me to play and he's the Emperor!_

Yui moved first, and then Kyoichi.

About twenty moves in, and Yui smiled, "Checkmate."

"Dang!" Kyoichi said, "That's it! That's every game I had on my PC! And you've beaten me at all of them. Checkers, battleship, even cards."

Yui looked away somewhat sadly, "At least you can actually see your family. Daddy and Mommy are off somewhere else and I have no clue where they are."

Kyoichi shrugged, "My sister's gone on some trip. She was the only one who talked to me in my whole family."

"What's it like being a prince?" Yui asked resting her chin on her hands, looking at him, "I always wanted to know."

"Not very fun I'm afraid. I have to wear this baby blue suit every day, and learn all these classes. You know, piano and Latin and stuff."

The girl looked at him, "But you'll be Emperor someday!"

"Yeah. Not until I'm at least 18. That'll be like nine years from now." Kyoichi said staring at a virtual glass chess piece in his hand.

"But then you'll be allowed to do whatever you want right?" Yui asked, "You can have as many sweets as you'd like. Or use your Nerve Gear and talk to me all day!" She said happily.

Kyoichi sighed, "Of course."

A notification hit the prince's inbox, "Dang. I have to go do some boring history lesson. Private tutors aren't very fun."

"I'll be right here waiting for you!" Yui said waving at him before the Prince logged out.

The Prince saw his History tutor walk into his room and he sighed looking at the Nerve Gear sit on his bed.

 _The real world is so freaking boring. I wish I could stay inside my helmet all day and play games with Yui._

 _Oh well. At least she's chilling inside my helmet right now. Lucky..._

* * *

Teizen drove down the highway, the old Toyota rumbling along.

Ayumi smiled seeing the glory of the countryside, it was brighter and prettier and just more pleasant than Tokyo in every way. There was the sun shining brightly, rice paddies and lush rolling hills. Even cattle chewing their cud in the pastures.

The raven haired beauty looked at him, "So. Teizen-san, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Teizen asked.

"Hunting. And eating meat's pretty fun too I guess."

Ayumi laughed, "Wow. Hunting and eating. You sound like a really boring person."

"Er... thank you my lady." Teizen said smiling falsely.

 _Oh my god. This is torture..._

Ayumi watched as Kanto rolled by, from her window, "Is this the first time you've ever left Tokyo?"

"Yes my lady. First time in almost eight years."

"It's my first time ever leaving it as well. I've stayed in the royal palace since I was born."

Teizen pressed the gas, pedal, staying silent.

Ayumi looked at him, "Have you practiced driving like Daddy asked you to?"

"Yes my lady."

"And he asked you to bring those wolves along too right?" She asked looking at them laying about behind her.

"Yes my lady."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Yes my lady. Yes my lady. Do you ever say no my lady?"

"No my lady." Teizen said with his deep and clear voice.

Ayumi sighed, "When will we get there Tei-kun?"

"I'm sorry my princess, but what did you just call me?"

"Tei-kun?" The girl asked smiling.

Teizen shook his head, "Please don't call me that my lady."

"Why?" She asked, wanting to torture him further.

"It's a little boy name, I'm to be your protector your-"

Ayumi's head moved from left to right, and the beauty chanted, "Tei-kun! Tei-kun! Tei-kun!"

Teizen gripped the steering wheel tightly before resting his head on the top of it.

 _Ugh... This road-trip is going to take forever._

He looked at Ayumi play her music and smile happily.

 _If I don't kill myself by the end of it that is..._

* * *

...

Shinichi saw three soldiers sitting on a street corner smoking.

He walked up to them, "Excuse me, which way to the local library?"

"Down that way." The soldier said pointing with his cigarette free hand.

He walked in that direction before scurrying down an alleyway.

Shinichi took a deep breath, before fixing his glasses and sighing.

 _Am I ready to do this?_

He cocked his pistol.

 _Yes, definitely. They gotta pay for what they did to Asada._

"Help! Help me!" He chanted, "Please someone help!"

He dove back behind the large green garbage can and waited for the soldiers to show up.

Shinichi heard the clatter of boots, and the rushing of the three soldiers, rifles extended.

They walked past Shinichi, lowering their rifles confused.

Shinichi breathed in quickly.

Remembering the remains of Asada, he felt his grip on his pistols shake in combination with how innocent and kind she was.

It tightened, gripping them in anger.

 _Someone's gotta pay for that._

Keiko watched in horror from behind her trash can, clamping her hands over her ears to not hear the gunshots.

The black haired boy with glasses became a man in four seconds flat, the cold and confused anger of youth coursing through his veins.

He pumped the three soldiers full of lead like he saw the gangsters do it in those old yakuza cartoons, pistol tilted to the side.

The slap of the shots echoed throughout the street.

One of the soldiers groaned, reaching for his rifle, only to cop lead to the skull.

Shinichi stood there, smoke leaving his pistol.

Keiko stood glued and frozen to the spot, still hidden in fear that if she revealed herself, he might shoot her out of impulse.

 _I like you Shinichi a lot... But you look confused right now... What's gotten into you?_

The clattering of boots came, four military police officers wearing their blue uniforms ran into the alleyway with their rifles drawn, bayonets attached to their barrels.

"Stand down kid." They said cocking their rifles and pointing them to the new man with his back turned, "We're not soldiers. We'll take you in to the station. C'mon."

Shinichi turned around slowly, before aiming his pistol yakuza style at the policemen.

They fired instantly, Keiko screamed in fear.

The bullets whizzed through his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

One policemen dug his bayonet into his chest, before his friends bayoneted his limbs.

Keiko felt the same anger Shinichi felt and blasted the soldiers in the shoulders to not kill them.

She drew the pistol out of her trousers and shot the policemen stabbing him in the chest.

Keiko emerged from her hiding spot, and said calmly, "Leave now. Drop your rifles and run."

The soldiers looked at her confused, but she fired her pistol in the air making them scram.

She dropped her pistol and ran to Shinichi, whose glasses had fallen off his face when he was shot.

"Shini-senpai..." Keiko said holding him.

"You-y-you saved me Ayano-chan...Th-thanks..."

Shinichi groaned before passing out.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to Nishida, he'll patch you up."

The girl wasn't very strong, but out of sheer will she picked him up and carried him all the way back to the church, a look of pure determination on her face.

...


	16. Chapter 15: Leashing the Wolf

Chapter 15: Leashing the Wolf

* * *

The chestnut haired girl rose from her bed, yawning before looking outside her ward door, "Huh?"

Asuna felt her grip on her hospital bed sheets tighten seeing the two guards outside her door.

 _Goddamn bastards, there's soldiers posted outside my ward. Why? I haven't done anything wrong._

The nurse came in to check her condition and she asked, "What the hell are Imperial Sentries doing here? Am I a convict now or something?"

The nurse shook her head, "Don't worry girl. Sergeant Teizen insisted."

"Where is he?" Asuna snapped, "I have to speak to him."

"I was told he was off on a road trip, somewhere in Gunma."

Asuna was tempted to punch the nurse in the face.

 _So she was stuck in here being guarded like a caged animal. While her good friend Teizen skipped about the country._

Asuna sighed, the next time she'd see that tall boy she'd give him a good slap across the face.

...

Teizen drove down the highway in his usual robotic posture, face emotionless, hands stiff and on the steering wheel.

While Ayumi was in her usual happy state, smiling and playing music, bobbing her head along to the music. She looked at the beautiful countryside roll by, happy as always.

"So. Teizen, do you play any instruments?" The princess asked seeing the soldier sit stiffly.

"Er... Does my MG42 count?" The dark haired boy asked raising an eyebrow, as it was the only loud thing he used.

She put her leg above her right one, her blue converse sneaker bouncing, "Nope. That's a machine gun, dummy. I play like six instruments."

"Wow. That's impressive my lady." He admitted.

"Yeah, Daddy insisted. I can't wait to see if my old band plays in Shibukawa."

"You had a band?" Teizen asked.

"Yeah. They're a cover band of the Rock bands like Clutcho and Backdraft Smiths. I love those bands."

"You're into rock music?"

"Of course I am. I play electric guitar." The raven haired beauty said, "I was wondering, are you stupid?"

Teizen shivered in anger, restraining himself.

 _This girl is gonna be the death of me... I swear if she wasn't my princess I'd have tossed her out of the car by now..._

As usual, the Sergeant smiled at her falsely, "What do you mean my princess?"

"I mean you're a soldier at 16. Is it because you suck at school?" The girl asked smirking at him, wishing to torture him more.

Teizen gripped the steering wheel again, "For your information. My lady. I passed state national tests for Seniors in my Sophomore year."

The girl gasped, "Those are the hardest in the country! How'd you pass them?"

"Simple. I studied."

Ayumi looked at him, as he stared out over the road, "So. Did you study English?"

"Yes." The soldier said simply.

"Hmm." She said raising her finger and smiling, "I speak seven languages!"

Teizen felt steam flow out of his ears.

 _Why is she always one upping me?! ITS TORTURE! If I don't get to Gunma fast I'm gonna shoot myself with my own rifle..._

"Well. _Tei-kun._ " She said, making him angrier, "When we get to Nana's house in Shibukawa, I'll show you my band and how we play."

"Nana?" Teizen asked confusion washing over his anger, "What do you mean by that Lady Kinzai?"

"I'm visiting my grandmother remember? Hmm." She said crossing her arms, "I guess you are stupid after all."

Teizen promptly gripped the steering wheel so hard it almost cracked under the strength of his fist.

He usually never felt any emotion, he didn't even feel sadness when executing Asada. But with Ayumi, he could only feel frustration. It's like the girl was a tick under a fingernail, sucking at his blood.

He sighed, looking at the GPS he was using. His eyes widened shocked.

 _2 MORE HOURS?_

* * *

"Keiko-chan!" Shinichi whined from his hospital bed, "I'm not a baby! I can feed myself."

"Open up." The light brown haired girl demanded.

"I'm a man now." The teen with glasses said proudly, "I killed my first Imperial, like a true- ARLP!" He said interrupted by a spoon full of soup.

"Nishida-senpai said you'll need lots of rest before your chest wounds heal up." Keiko said smiling, "If you want. I could come by and talk to you during the night."

"Er..." Nagata said his face reddening, his eyes moving away to the side, "Wouldn't that be improper?"

"Not really." She said shaking her light brown pigtails.

"But I was hoping that- OHP!" He was interrupted by another spoonful of soup.

Rika leaned on the wall outside the infirmary, watching as the new couple talked on Shini's cot. She sighed and put her hands inside her purple sweatshirt pockets.

"Hey. Wassup Rika-san?" Suguha said walking up to her and sitting next to her.

"Not much." She whined seeing Shinichi and Keiko smile at each other.

"Since when are Ayano and Nagata a thing?" Sugu asked raising her right black eyebrow.

"I dunno." Rika shrugged, "Ever since they came back from Shini's stabbing I guess. She was always by his side ever since the second Nishida began his surgery on him."

Sugu looked away, "Yeah. She's lucky she has a guy for her y'know?"

Rika smiled, "You thinking about someone?"

"Kind of. There was someone... who was very kind to me. But he just..."

"What? He what?" Rika asked excitedly.

Suguha looked down, "He turned out to be a real asshole."

"How much of an asshole are we talking?" The girl asked her.

"Onii-chan told me who he _really_ was..."

"Well who was he?" Rika implored.

Sugu walked off before saying coldly, "Doesn't matter."

Rika balled her fists and yelled after her, "Of course it matters! You have someone woman! Tell me who!"

 _Jeez. I bet he was hot..._

 _..._

Kazuto walked straight past her, before walking right into the infirmary.

"Er... Silica! Can I speak to Nagata please?"

"It's Keiko dammit." The girl grumbled before jumping off his cot and walking off.

"Good to see you're getting along well with her." Kazuto said before returning his gaze from Keiko back to Shini.

"You're here to lecture me on killing those soldiers aren't you?" Nagata asked turning his head away from him.

"I don't think you caught my drift." The teen said standing tall above him, "We're trying to create a society again where people don't get gunned down in cold blood. We will if we have to. Otherwise we're no better than the Empire."

Shinichi looked at him, "We're at war goddammit! We'll loose if we fight with sunshine and rainbows."

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" Kazuto asked, "We only kill volunteers. Not conscripts."

Kazuto walked out of the ward and Shini taunted him, "You're jealous of me and Keiko-chan aren't you? Is that why you're trilling about this?"

"Jealous that you don't have a special lady at your side?"

Kazuto stopped and spoke over his shoulder, "Shini-san. I'm your brother in the rebellion, and I love you for that. But don't _ever_ let me catch you saying that again."

Keiko walked past him promptly and right back into Shinichi's ward.

...

* * *

Ayumi scrolled down her phone shaking her head.

"What is it my princess?" Teizen asked.

"Nothing. It's this damn trial I'm following."

"What trial?"

The girl closed her phone, "The Kayaba trial."

"As in _Kayaba_ Akihiko?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah. The Sado Sectional policemen found him after someone reported his location."

Teizen cleared his throat, "That was me."

"It was?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. After I spoke to some _guy,_ he told me where he was and I reported him to the police." He said clearly.

"Well, I feel bad for the poor guy." The girl admitted.

"You feel bad for a mass murderer?" Teizen retorted.

"I've been following his trial and I think he should be pardoned."

Teizen coughed, spitting out the coffee he was drinking, jerking the car violently to the right before stabilizing it.

"I'm sorry my lady. But what're you talking about?"

Ayumi brushed a hair off her yellow shirt, "I mean. That he had a clear deadline to launch the game, he was being pressed too hard by his higher ups."

"Yes, I'm sure a simple data change couldn't eliminate the fact _the game could literally kill you_."

The girl placed a black lock behind her ear, "Yeah but sometimes Kayaba was so over worked he couldn't correct it. Or maybe he didn't know about the error until logged in."

"So that's still manslaughter my princess." Teizen said calmly, "He let thousands of innocent Japanese souls die. I hate to give my opinion my lady, but I can't stand that."

Ayumi looked at him, "That's the first time you've actually spoken your mind this whole trip. Am I..."

"Making you question a superior?"

Teizen felt sweat accumulate on his forehead, "Er... I'm sorry my lady. I won't do it again."

The girl laughed highly, a cold chuckle filled the car, "Wow. You know, I am your superior, I'm sure I'm older than you."

"Er... are you my lady?"

"Yup. When was your birthday?" The girl asked.

"February 12th."

"Mine was February 5th, I am older than you!" Ayumi said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Teizen closed his eyes.

 _Please tell me she's not going to say it. It's only by a week, I'm begging you..._

"Yeah. You're to address me as senpai now." Ayumi said smirking at him.

Teizen sighed exasperated, "Yes..."

He made the steering wheel crack under his fists, before feeling anger flare through his body.

"Kinzai-senpai..."

...

* * *

Keiko looked at the boy in his cot, "So. What did Kazuto want?"

"He reprimanded me for killing those conscripts in the alleyway." Shinichi looking back at the girl.

"Aw..." Keiko said pouting, "He punished my Shini-baby..." She said leaning over and ruffling his black hair.

"Keiko..." Shinichi whined, "Stop doing that! Please."

Nishida walked up to his cot, "Sorry kiddos. I got to check his bandages."

"Okay!" Keiko said cheerfully before pecking Shinichi on the cheek and skipping off.

Shinichi began to sweat, "Oy. Nishida-senpai..."

The old man began to look over Shini's bandaged chest, taking out his stethoscope, "Yes?..."

"Ayano-chan said she wanted to talk later tonight... What if she wants to do... You know... stuff?..."

The medic laughed heartily, "You'll be fine kid."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that..." The boy with glasses admitted.

"Well then she won't do it. Keiko's a kind soul." The man said, "You battled Armored Panzer soldiers in close combat but your friend is out of the question?"

"That's different..."

Nishida laughed, "You're recovering steadily."

The old man took out a necklace from out of his white lab coat, "I had Ryoutarou and Rika-kohai forge this for your bravery."

He passed it to Shinichi and said, "I dug these bullets out of your shoulder blade the night you came back with that girl carrying you. Rika dug a hole into them and put them on a string, Tsu helped."

Shinichi placed the necklace around his neck and nodded, "Thanks senpai. Tell them I thank them for their kindness."

"Tell them yourselves."

Rika and Tsuboi walked up to his cot.

Rika smiled, "Hey. Klei- I mean Tsu and I wanted to say a quick goodbye before we left."

"Y-You're leaving?"

Tsu nodded, "Of course we are. We've got another raid to get to prep for."

Shinichi frowned, "I'm sorry I can't come with you... I wish I was stronger."

"It's fine." Rika said, "What you faced in the sewers with us and in that alleyway shows your bravery."

Shinichi nodded, "Is Keiko going?"

Rika shook her head, "No. She wants to stay here with you."

"Wait. Why?" The boy with glasses asked.

"She'll explain." Tsu said before leaving the infirmary.

Nishida left with them and Keiko entered again.

She wheeled over an old TV with a VCR from outside the infirmary, "I found this in a dusty old room. It had some old tapes with it, wanna watch 'em with me?"

Shinichi nodded happily, "Are they gangster flicks?"

Keiko curled up with him on his white cot and smiled, "Yeah! C'mon, let's get started." She said before flicking on the television hooked up to the infirmaries power supply.

* * *

"So... Where am I going?" Teizen asked entering the Shibukawa city limits.

"Asami's Family Hotel. Its up by Lake Haruna."

Teizen nodded, "Right away my lady."

As Shibukawa rolled by, Ayumi smiled putting her head on her hands, "I haven't been here in years... Man... I love Gunma."

Teizen shrugged.

 _It's just a regular city. Damn._

Teizen drove the old white Toyota up the mountain, "So this is the famous Mount Haruna huh?"

Ayumi nodded, "My mother's side of the family comes from out here. We're about to meet my grandmother you know."

..

Teizen sighed happily, "Ah... She's gone." He said turning off the cars engine as Ayumi went to the back of the car to get her bags.

He then watched as the princess sprinted up the concrete steps, the soldier stuck his head out of the car, "Ayumi-senpai! Wait!"

Teizen left the car, Tomi and Mei following him instantly, jumping out of the old white car with him.

He ran up the steps with her catching up to her after locking the car.

Ayumi stood shocked as a kind faced elderly lady emerged from her receptionist office.

She prattled before finishing locking her office and said, "I'm sorry no more reservations for tonight. I already-"

"A-Ayumi?" The old woman gasped.

"Nana!" Ayumi said jumping into her arms.

Her grandmother kissed her sweetly on the cheek and said, "Ayumi! You've grown, last, you were as tall as my knees. Now!" The old lady said looking at the rather tall girl.

She smiled, "Thank you Nana. Meet my protector and his friends. Kouwahaka Teizen, and his dogs Tomi and Mei. Teizen-kohai, meet my grandmother, Asami." She said pointing to the two gray wolves.

Teizen bowed, "It's an honor to meet you Kinzai-sama."

"Oh!" Asami exclaimed, "I'm afraid I'm not a Kinzai, my mother kept her maiden name."

She ushered the teens inside her office, before unlocking the door to her office, "C'mon, I'll make you both some tea."

"Nana?" The jet black haired beauty asked, "Is my band still together?"

"Of course they are! They've been waiting for you for months!" Asami said smiling warmly.

* * *

...

Keiko began to nod off on Shinichi's chest.

The old, bright, dark and bloody yakuza film played on the TV, flashing on both of their young faces.

"Hey." Shini said poking her cheek, the guns on screen flashing on the bronze bullets laying on his chest above Keiko's head, "Wake up."

Keiko rubbed her eyes, "Craaap. What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "Midnight. You should get back to the barracks."

She shook her head, "No. I want to sleep here tonight."

"Wh-what?" Shini asked.

"I can't sleep at night. The night I dragged you back here after you got shot, I stared at the top of my bunk..."

Shinichi clicked the remote turning off the television, "Wait. What're you talking about?"

Keiko went on, "I thought about what would've happened if you would've been killed in that alleyway."

"I..."

"I don't want that. I can't stand the thought of one of us going out there and getting killed on the front lines fighting the Empire. That's the only reason I didn't want to go on tonight's raid."

"I don't know you very well Shini-san, but we can get to know each other better and better. And..."

"And...I'm getting the feeling we can become more than friends. We can become..."

"Whatever we can." Shinichi said assuming that's what she meant.

Keiko nodded, "Exactly. I think that sleeping here tonight, next to you...would really help me get some rest."

"Anything you want Ayano-chan. It's yours, I owe you my life." Shinichi said instantly.

"Great." She said before laying her head on the pillow.

"Good night Nagata-kun."

" 'Night Keiko."

Shinichi scooched up close to her, before laying his head next to hers.

They cuddled together, their tired eyes closing slowly, before floating off to sleep...

...

Kazuto, same as always, wasn't sleeping.

The black haired teen stared out from the sniper's nest at the top of the stone cathedral.

He remembered how Asada would always come up here and shoot at cans around Bunkyo's rooftops with the other rebels.

She often beat them at sniping games from up here.

As the sun lowered over the vast horizon that was Tokyo, he stared at the eastern part of the city.

 _Ginza..._

Kazuto usually found himself looking at that part of the city. He saw one particularly tall tower.

The boy sat at the edge of the bell tower, right before the guardrail.

He closed his eyes remembering what he'd seen so far.

He remembered the handsome and bright boy who walked into his classroom, only to see that same boy massacre people in the sewers like a true wolf.

Kazuto could never erase the image of Asada's remains, or of the sudden flashing of machine guns and flying blood out of his mind.

Nor did he want to.

It's what always reminded him to keep fighting.

Because if he stopped fighting.

 _He'd never reach that particularly tall tower..._

Andrew opened the old wooden hatch door to the top of the tower, "Hey. Sorry but, we're about to go another raid. You wanna come with?"

Kazuto picked up his rifle and loaded and cocked it in seconds.

 **"Always."**


	17. Chapter 16: Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 16: Sheep's Clothing

* * *

Kazuto smirked, gripping his rifle, as Suguha clutched the silver heart pendant around her neck.

"You're going to be fine Sugu." He assured, "Just remember, these are volunteers. So don't hold back."

The volunteers rounded the street corner, a good fifty soldiers were marching in perfect formation.

Andrew raised the flare gun before launching the green object into the air.

Sugu remembered how Asada's body was ravaged by wolves, and pressed the trigger.

As did Kazuto.

It took two seconds for the formation to break. The rebels ambushed the volunteers, the young men scrambling to find cover among-st cars and street vendor shops.

The rattle of guns filled the street.

One volunteer tossed a grenade at Tsuboi's cover, who promptly jumped away before it exploded.

The soldiers were rather fierce, standing their ground against the rebel ambush, but to no avail.

Soon, they were pinned, one volunteer stuck his rifle out from his vendor stand only to shot down.

The brigade Sergeant was shot through the arm, knocking him out.

Kazuto aimed his rifle at a soldiers chest, before pressing the trigger.

All of the horrors he'd witnessed, made the killing that much easier.

People screamed, running away from the ambush.

Andrew and Tsuboi fought side by side, every soldier to reach their scopes were shot instantly, most were killed.

The volunteers refused to surrender, even after their numbers were reduced to critical levels.

One small group of volunteers took cover behind a dumpster in an alleyway, the three of them shooting out of it in sync.

The soldier's black uniforms were splattered red, their comrades blood painting their black trench coats crimson.

A volunteer poked out of his cover, aiming his rifle at Kazuto's balcony, only to be shot through the eye.

Sugu saw him try to kill Kazuto, and grew angry and ended him.

The dust settled, soldier's corpses lined the streets, their bodies filled with bullets.

Sugu sighed in relief.

 _The raid was successful._

Kazuto removed the red bandanna covering his face, "Sugu! Are you all right?"

Her lower leg was bleeding, a bullet had passed by it and removed some flesh. From the adrenaline of the battle, she hadn't noticed.

Sugu nodded, "I'll be fine, it only grazed me."

Her brother jumped off the low balcony onto the street, as the rebels looted the soldier's corpses for weapons.

Andrew looked down the barrel of the Imperial rifle, "Hmm... Good quality." He admitted before taking it.

Kazuto checked the pocket of one soldier before asking Sugu, "Was that your first time?"

She was confused, "First time doing what?"

"Killing." He said simply.

"O-oh. Yes, it was." Sugu said.

"Don't worry about it. They were volunteers, not conscripts. Given the chance, they'd kill you." Kazuto said seeing the look on her face.

His sister looked at him, "Yeah... yeah, you're right. Was that your first time?"

Kazuto remembered killing Kuradeel in game, "No."

...

* * *

Teizen watched as Ayumi talked to her band-mates on stage.

"So, Chieki." Ayumi said, "Wanna play _I Believe in All_?"

Chieki gripped his guitar and looked at her, "That's the Clutcho song right?"

She smiled and nodded.

The lead singer nodded, before the drummer slapped away at his drum set.

Chieki walked up to the microphone and begun to sing, the bar watching intently, "Before Dawn I looked at the stars after the rain! I was waiting for tomorrow to come!"

The crow haired beauty hit her electric guitar skillfully, her skill drove source from her happiness.

 _I can't believe it... I'm finally away from that forsaken city..._

She looked at Teizen, who sat in a good posture stiffly in his chair.

As she sung, Ayumi's hand strummed the guitar faster and faster, smiling at Teizen.

He refused to smile back, staring at the band playing with the rest of the bar.

Teizen stood up, walking away from his chair.

Ayumi saw this, but kept playing confidently.

The lead singer kept singing, grabbing the microphone and speaking words sung a decade before.

The song ended, and Ayumi looked at her bandmates, "Billy Billy should be next. Same band."

The band nodded, and spun into action.

Teizen walked outside, his wolves sprung up from their places by the door and up to their master's side.

The young men played their hearts out with their old friend, the youthful power of the music pounding into the ears of those listening.

Teizen dug his smokes out of his pocket. Flicking one on, he let the gray fog escape his lips and into the air.

A young couple walked past him and looked at him reproachfully for smoking at such a young age. But all it took was a quick growl from his wolf Tomi and they walked off scared.

He felt his foot tap and his head bounce to the music Ayumi was creating.

She was quite skilled but Teizen couldn't like the girl.

He had never met anyone in his life who'd frustrated him so much.

 _Is it because? I was always the one doing the grilling, and now?..._

 _She's grilling me?_

Teizen always hated the smug way Ayumi looked at him.

Because she was taller, better looking, and more charismatic. He always felt like she was the one over him. Plus she wouldn't stop insisting on the annoying kohai-senpai thing.

Teizen couldn't hate the girl, because she was his princess. But he doubted he could like her.

 _Is she annoying me?..._

 _Because she likes me?..._

He shook his head, pressing the cigarette to his mouth. No way that'd be the case. And if it was, he'd have no business becoming involved with the _Emperor's_ daughter.

Teizen also had other frustrations with the girl, like how she spent her life in a pretty little palace. While he on the other hand...

He threw out the cigarette, putting it out under the heel of his brown shoe.

Teizen looked at himself in the mirror of the bar's windows.

He was being forced to wear this stupid civilians clothing, instead of his MP or Sergeant uniforms.

He sighed, at least they let him carry his badge, knife and pistol.

But the clothing. That was annoying for various reasons.

Teizen walked back inside the bar, his wolves at his side, loyal as always.

* * *

Keiko woke up yawning, seeing Shinichi snoozing next to her. His glasses were off his face, and his black hair was more disheveled than usual.

She jumped off his cot and poked his face, "Yo. Get up, let's walk around the city."

He rolled over and mumbled, "No..."

Keiko took his pillow and slapped his nape with it, "Get up you big baby! There's breakfast in the mess hall. C'mon."

"Bring me something then. I ain't getting out of bed." He said into the mattress of his cot.

Keiko stretched, "If you want your glasses. They're going to be in the mess hall!" She said happily before snatching them off the little table next to his cot.

"K-Keiko...wait..." Shinichi said weakly. He groaned and rolled over in his bed.

...

Shinichi ate his breakfast in silence as Keiko put her head on her hands and looked at him smiling.

Rika looked over at them in jealousy, "Damn..."

She looked at Sugu eating across the wooden table, "Did you think they..."

Suguha shook her head, not looking up from her food, "Probably not. Even if that was the case, he's only a year older than her."

"Why are you thinking things like that anyway?" She asked looking back at Rika.

"Uh... no reason." Rika said quickly eating her breakfast hurriedly.

Sugu looked at her friend and smirked, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Rika threw her spoon down on the table, "No!" She said before sprinting off.

Kazuto walked past Rika running and sat down next to his sister, "Why was she running?"

Sugu shook her head, "Doesn't matter. So what's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have any moral qualms about yesterday's raid?"

She lied, looking down, "Not really. Why?"

"I know you have a kind heart." Kazuto said, "That's why you wear that silver pendant all the time. Are you sure you have no issue with the whole murdering thing?"

Sugu shrugged, "It's part of the war I guess."

Kazuto looked at her, "But you don't like it?"

Sugu dropped her spoon in her bowl with a _clink_ , "No one's supposed to like it. No one should like it."

"I don't like it either, but they're obligating us to comply with an Empire reminiscent of the one we had over a century ago."

She picked up her bowl, "What're you planning on doing today?"

"Not much. I can't leave because I'm wanted by the Empire, but I was hoping to walk about the city."

She gasped, "Are you serious? There's soldiers crawling about the whole city!"

Kazuto stood up with her, "Don't worry, I don't plan on sticking out."

...

Keiko took Shini's elbow as they walked about the city, "Where do you want to go today?"

Shinichi shrugged, "Anywhere I guess."

"How about there?" Keiko asked.

"Er... the go karts?"

Keiko nodded, "Sounds fun right?"

"Yeah." He said in a monotone voice, "Loads of fun."

* * *

Ayumi looked at Teizen as he drove down the mountain.

"So. You weren't listening to my music. Why?" The girl said crossly.

"Uh... I was doing...Stuff." Teizen said haphazardly.

"Right. I have a punishment for you." She said crossing her arms, "Stop the car." Ayumi ordered.

Teizen obliged instantly, "Yes my lady."

He stopped the car.

"Let me take over." She said smiling intuitively at him.

"Er... My lady..." The dark haired boy said reproachfully.

"That's an order." She said raising a finger.

Teizen sighed and left the car, letting her sit in the driver's seat.

"Don't worry. I've read tons of old mangas, I know how to do this." Ayumi said confidently.

"D-Do what?" Teizen asked curious.

"This." She said accelerating in seconds.

Teizen gripped his seat belt, "Uh... Ayumi... what're you doing?"

"Drifting." She said calmly.

"Wh-uh! What?" He said feeling his heart race.

"Chill." The black haired beauty said, "You've been in close combat with rebels. This is scary to you?"

"Y-Yes...It's just I've never done this before, I've been accustomed to gunfire and... I-AAAAAAA!" He screamed as Ayumi slammed the gas.

Her blue converse pressed the accelerator, the white car sprinted down the mountain.

"AYUMI-SENPAI!" Teizen screamed, clutching the seat belt, "STOP THE CAR!"

"WOOHOOOOHOOOO!" She screamed, whipping the car around the curve.

Teizen felt his heart beat incredibly fast. The car was going too fast for him. He never felt fear when fighting, he had armor and a gun, but this was different. A different fear.

 _He knew was gonna die this time. There was no defense against a car crash._

Ayumi laughed her ass off, cheering and laughing as Teizen screamed.

His wolves went mad as well, putting their paws over their snouts scared.

"I'm gonna die." He said scared, gripping his growing dark brown locks of hair.

Ayumi laughed loudly, "Maybe..."

She sent the car flying towards the guardrail and Teizen screamed louder, "JAAAA!-J-JAAAAAAA!"

"STOP THE CAR. MY LADY I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Ayumi sent the car flying before the guardrail, smiling widely and laughing, as Teizen saw his life flash in front of his eyes.

She swung the car around it, as Teizen felt his heart continue to race.

* * *

Shinichi felt Keiko grab his arm when they walked, feeling her little hand wrap around his elbow.

They stopped suddenly.

He looked at her, as light snowflakes fell from the early January clouds.

They fell on her brisk red nose, as the light brown haired girl stopped in front of the frozen fountain in the middle of the park.

"Nagata-kun..."

"Today was fun." Shini said quickly, feeling himself turn somewhat red.

"I had fun as well." Keiko said nodding.

 _Did they really spend the whole day together?_ They both wondered.

Shinichi looked at the red ribbons that tied up her hair, "I'm sorry Ayano-chan. May I?"

She nodded.

His hand reached out slowly, before drawing out the crimson lace from the sides of her head.

They fell to the snow smothered pavement.

Her light brown hair fell, as it created an awkward ghost of a hairdo.

Shinichi walked behind her and brushed his hand to it, making it elongate.

He looked at her in the pale moonlight near the fountain, seeing her new hair. He's never seen it fall to her shoulders before that moment, but it did.

"Shini-kun... Do you like it?" Keiko asked.

He nodded, "You look beautiful."

"I! I mean... I mean with the new hair and all...I!" The black haired boy with glasses said feeling his face turn red.

Keiko smiled happily, "Thank you."

She stepped forward confidently, "I'd love to end tonight perfectly Shini-kun. May I kiss you please?"

Shinichi gasped, "Keiko-san! We've only started hanging out for a couple days!"

"I-I know. If you'd like to I'd mean. It may seem too soon, but only if you'd like to of course..." She said slowly.

His vision grew somewhat blurry, even with his glasses, seeing the new beauty of his close friend. He wanted to, but he felt too nervous around her.

"I don't know if I'd like to Keiko..." He said drawling.

"Well then let me make up your mind." She said extending her hand out slowly and grabbing his pale white cheek.

Shinchi shuddered under her frosty touch.

He closed his eyes, she'd saved his life. He'd give her what she desired.

Keiko leaned forward, as Shinichi's face glowed bright red, shaking. His eyes shut tight.

Her eyes closed slowly as her lips approached his.

Shinichi rested his hands atop her shoulders.

Keiko brushed her lips lightly on his. Before feeling the heat of his face and backing away.

Nagata promptly gripped the pink material of her zip up hoodie, right above her shoulders.

Before kindly kissing her back in return.

They backed away from each other, both smiling contently.

He laced her hand with his and walked back towards the compound.

...

Kazuto meanwhile sulked about the city, keeping his hands inside his black hoodie.

Never had he craved more the picture of his beloved than at that moment.

He blended into the crowds like a shadow, Keiko and Shinichi didn't even notice him as he walked by.

Kazuto had his hood over his head, invisible to almost anyone's eyes.

He reached the edge of the Bunkyo district.

Seeing the roadblock, and all the soldiers milling about. He wanted nothing more than to scale those white concrete blocks and enter Ginza for once.

Kazuto checked his watch.

It was getting late, he should get back to the church compound before Tsuboi started worrying.

He turned his head to see the roadblock.

Before back towards the street leading him away from it.

...


	18. Chapter 17: Taming the Wolf

Chapter 17: Taming the Wolf

* * *

"Wow! Keiko-chan!" Rika said extending her hand to touch it out of its usual pigtail get up, "Your hair looks amazing..."

She nodded, "Thanks Liz."

Rika sighed but then smiled, ignoring the usage of her avatar name, "So...How far did you and Shinichi get last night?"

Keiko gripped her spoon, "That doesn't matter. And why do you care anyway?"

Rika said nothing, but Keiko piped up looking at the girl across the wooden mess-hall table, "Why can't you be more like Sugu? She doesn't care!"

Suguha cleared her throat, "Actually I'm curious as well Ayano-san."

Keiko threw her hands up in frustration, "Ugh! Can you two stop caring about what we do?"

Sugu shrugged, "We'd just like to know about you and Shini!"

"What about Keiko and I?" Shinichi said almost appearing like a shadow behind the girls.

Rika grew scared, sweating and going red, "Uh... nothing!"

She was right to be afraid. He wore that new necklace with the pendants of the bullets from his shoulder, plus he's seemed more daunting ever since the alleyway shooting.

Sugu agreed and grabbed some bagels off the table, scarfing them down nervously.

Shinichi smiled, understanding.

He kissed Keiko sweetly in front of her friends, "I pleased my Keiko-chan with all my heart..."

"BWAAAAH!" Sugu and Rika shrieked before falling out of their seats.

Shinichi laughed loudly, "You guys are so gullible! Nothing happened between us. Jeez..."

He offered his hand to Keiko, "Shall we?"

She nodded and left the mess hall with her new boyfriend.

"Ugh... That Shinichi is so smart. How'd he know we were talking about _that_?" Sugu said.

"Didn't he used to be into you in the third grade or something?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, but he moved on..." Sugu said putting down the bagel she was eating out of stress.

"Bet you're kicking yourself over that now eh?"

Sugu responded plainly, "Nope."

Rika looked over to the both of them walk out of the cafeteria together, holding hands.

...

"So. What were you three talking about?" Shini asked.

"Er... don't worry about it." She responded.

He smiled at her and wondered.

 _Why do I get the feeling she's lying to me?_

"Oi. Shini-kun. What do want to do today?"

"More cool stuff you know. Like yesterday."

"So talk around the city while having fun?"

"Basically." He said nodding.

* * *

Teizen stopped the car, "So why did you want me to drive all the way to Chiba again?"

"That's why." Ayumi said pointing to the beach, "Beautiful inni't?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He said parking the white old car by the parking lot.

...

He emerged from the bathroom wearing his swimming trunks, and saw Ayumi approach him.

Teizen began to sweat, the two sides of his head having a wrestling match.

 _Holy crap, that's the princess in her bikini!_

 _Calm down bro! You're her damned protector!_

Teizen saw as his wolf Mei licked at Ayumi's palm, sitting by her side loyally.

"Good to see you're getting along well with Mei. Let's go." Teizen said holding the beach towels over his shoulder.

Ayumi smiled seeing the waves crash against the yellow sand, "Ah...I love the beach. Daddy used to take me out here before he you know... became Emperor."

He looked at her rest her head on her knees, "So. Does your grandma know about us coming here?"

"Yeah. I told Nanna before we left. She's cool with it."

Ayumi leaned back on her towel letting her black hair sprawl, "Nanna is awesome. She's been running that hotel for decades and she's still working. Can you see yourself working that old?"

"Yes. I'd serve Japan until I died." Teizen said simply letting Tomi nudge his leg.

"What is it boy?" He asked.

Tomi barked loudly.

Teizen stood up, "Give me a sec."

He tossed the tennis ball into the air really far, letting Tomi and Mei sprint after it.

"Do you ever read old mangas? Watch old movies?" Ayumi asked.

"Definitely. Old Imperial films from the 40's were the best. Like Momotaro: Sacred Sailors!" He said raising his finger.

"No silly." The black haired beauty said shaking her head, "Like fun films. Movies you _enjoy_."

"I enjoy Momotaro!"

Ayumi sighed in disbelief, "How're you so bland and boring? Pulp Fiction? Fight Club?"

"Those are all American Films! How about another classic like Akira or The Seven Samurai? Those are amazing films!"

She laid back in the sun, soaking it in, "You need to think more global Tei-kun."

 _Damn, she won't stop calling me that little boy name. Shit, lemme change the subject._

"Ayumi-senpai. Have you worn your sun lotion?" Teizen asked.

She nodded, her head in the sand, eyes closed.

"Good. I wouldn't want you getting burnt." He said firmly.

Ayumi began to sleep, and Teizen sat back in the sand his hand up on his knee.

He looked over to the girl sleeping next to him.

Her black hair was out over the sand, snoozing like an angel.

The soldier smiled a little.

 _She was making small talk back there. Does she maybe have a thing for me?_

 _Do I..._

 _Like her as well? She is very beautiful, pretty smart too most likely with all those tutors her father hires..._

Teizen promptly looked away.

 _No! She's waaay of limits for me. I can't get mixed up with the freaking Princess! She'd never go for it anyways, I wouldn't deserve it._

Tomi and Mei returned from the ocean, soaking wet. The raggedy tennis ball in Tomi's mouth.

Teizen stood up and pointed to Mei's snout and at Ayumi's feet, instructing him to guard her.

Mei did as he was commanded, sitting like a guard dog robotically at her side.

...

Teizen stood in the water up to his ankles, feeling the clear waves move smoothly across his leg hair.

Tomi skipped up to his side in the water, panting and rubbing his master's palm kindly with his snout.

He looked down at his wolf, who somehow noticed him staring out over the horizon contemplatively.

The only thing Teizen thought about was what would happen if the girl behind him truly did like him.

Forget the trouble that would cause with the Emperor, it would create a bigger problem.

He'd have something holding him back from ever fighting on the front lines against the rebels.

Someone he cared for.

...

After Ayumi'd woken up from her nap, and tanned almost inhumanly well, she walked up to Teizen who stood in the water with his eyes closed.

"Yo." The raven haired girl said, "What're you thinking about?"

He stayed silent, soaking in the lowering sun on his handsome but calm face.

"Open your eyes Tei-kun. The sun's going down."

"Wow." Teizen admitted.

His two wolves sat at both their sides on at the side of each master.

Every couple and family walked out to the beach, holding hands and hugging together before the sunset.

From Chiba, you could see the Pacific Ocean expand as far as any eye could reach.

With the sun lowering over it, it seemed to paint the entire planet a golden shade of orange.

Teizen grabbed Ayumi's shoulder playfully and gave her a kind side-hug.

He kept looking out over the sunset.

Ayumi's hand approached his.

He felt her cold and long fingers wrap around his.

Teizen's hand shot away, before he marched off, his wolves skipping at his side.

* * *

Kazuto looked over the success of yet another raid.

More volunteers laid dead, their uniforms splattered red, the street covered with Imperial blood, their bodies strewn about the street.

Sugu walked amongst the street, looking for any survivors.

"Please miss. Water..." The wounded man said from the floor.

She gasped and reached for the canteen next to her rifle.

Kazuto reacted instantly, firing a shot into the man's skull, aiming through his scope.

Sugu jumped back, before looking over at her older brother.

He slung his rifle over his shoulder and walked back towards the church with the other rebels.

...

"Nii-chan!" Sugu yelled shutting the door closed to his room.

"What is it?" Kazuto asked from looking up at the roof of his room in the church.

"Why the hell did you kill that guy? He was wounded, he wasn't going to hurt anyone."

The boy looked at his sister, turning around, "Go away Sugu."

"No!" She said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me why you're so ruthless towards volunteers!"

"Why you always act without heart. You gun them down in the streets like dogs, you've killed who knows how many at this point."

"At some point, there's gotta be a limit. A cap Onii-chan. To how much you can kill without cracking!"

"Tell me Kazuto! Tell me now!"

He stayed silent.

"What the hell happened to you Onii-chan? You'd at least talk to me before."

He sighed turning around to look at her shining blueish-black orbs, "Look. I..."

"Every night I go out and I look at the roadblocks. And every night I can't go across. It's this damned empire, to better control Tokyo, Yashiro's hemmed us in like sheep in a pen. It's so..."

"Aggravating. They're the reason I can't see Asuna. They're the ones who killed Asada, and massacred us in the sewers."

Kazuto kept looking into Sugu's eyes, "You were smart on New Year's. You decided to stay at the church and guard it while we were gone. But you missed something very important while we were gone Suguha."

"Teizen massacred us in the sewers like cattle to the slaughter. Along with every Wolf there. There aren't any good volunteers Sugu, if they knew where we lived, this church would be burnt to the ground Sugu."

"Isn't it clear? We have to keep fighting, no matter the cost of lives. Theirs or ours."

Sugu looked at him, "Is this about Asuna?"

He shook his head, "No. It's not just about Asuna. It's more than that now. We're fighting for our future. Living in this fascist style of government is like it was in the Second World War."

Kazuto grabbed his sister's hands, "Promise me Suguha. You won't think before you pull the trigger during our coming raids. I know it's tough but you have to pull through."

"It takes strength." He said confidently, "You're very kind Sugu. But you're also very strong."

"I..." Sugu said slowly. She gripped the silver pendant around her neck, "I promise Kazuto."

"Great." He said walking towards the mess hall.

Sugu spoke out before he left his room, "Massacring people like that doesn't make us any better than the Empire does it?"

Kazuto spoke over his shoulder, "Remember the kindness I showed those conscripts Sugu,"

He said a last couple words before walking off to dinner, "I'm no robot like Teizen."

* * *

The soldier stiffly drove the white car back towards Gunma.

"Tei-kun... Why didn't you want me to touch your hand?" Ayumi asked plainly.

"I...I think you don't know me very well." He said in his clear deep voice.

"Well. Let me know more about you then. Tell me, where are you from?" The girl asked curious.

"I grew up in a small town named Akiba, its in Nagano, you wouldn't know where it was."

"Hmm." Ayumi said putting her finger on the bottom of her mouth, "Well, why don't I take Nanna with us and we return to your village?"

"Ayumi-senpai." Teizen said calmly, "There's no reason to do that."

"Yes there is. I can't stand you sitting there like a statue all the time. I want to get to know you better, honest."

He sighed, "We shouldn't my lady."

"Your princess gave you an order." She said wanting to learn more about his life.

"Yes, my lady." He said merging onto the highway.

...

In only a couple hours, Teizen saw a sign that read he was hundreds of kilometers away from Tokyo.

He saw Ayumi sleeping on his left, with his wolves resting on Asami's lap. The old woman fast asleep as well.

 _Why does she want to see my village so badly?_

 _Does she really have a crush on me?_

 _There's nothing back there._

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

* * *

"Er... where's Agil?" Kazuto asked looking around the mess hall.

Tsuboi cleared his throat, "He's on the roof, go see him."

"I'll be right back." He said nodding to Sugu.

Kazuto's feet pattered the wooden steps up the church, all the way up to the bell tower.

"Hey Andrew. Was just-whoa." He said seeing the grown man on the side of the ledge.

Andrew was sitting between two rising bastions on the bell tower, silently.

He was closer than Kazuto would've imagined, one quick jump and he'd fall into the darkness below.

"Uh...Agil. Are you all right?"

The grown man actually sniffled, "I-I'm fine man."

Kazuto sat down next to him looking off into Tokyo's rising and glittering night skyline with him, "Hey bro. We're all in this together, tell me what's up."

"I...I just got word. My...my baby son turned one today."

"My wife's friend Otome came over. She told me they're both under house arrest."

Kazuto felt his fist tighten.

"They found me Kaz, they know I'm fighting for the rebellion now." Andrew said wiping a tear from his cheek, "My family is now being guarded by Imperial Sentries."

Kazuto shook his head, and Andrew chuckled in disbelief, "Fuckin' Imperials."

"And you know what?" Andrew asked, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my family."

"Shit man. I'd, I'd, I'd go crazy if I lost Bianca. Or T.J... I'd..."

Kazuto comforted the man, "You know all that philosophical rhetoric I spout all day about the Empire?"

"I...I have no idea what I'm talking about. I picked up Locke once and suddenly, to everyone, I'm the number one authority on Rebellious Theology."

The black haired boy looked out over the glittering and colorful city he had come to barely recognize after two years of being gone, "I guess. We're all confused aren't we?"

"Damn right Kirito." Andrew said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're goddamn right." He said smiling back at him.

...

Teizen smiled down at Ayumi as she woke up, "Good morning Princess."

" 'Mrning Teizen." Ayumi said tiredly from her seat in the white car.

"Welcome to my home town. My little town of Akiba, Maku Plains, in the Nagano Prefecture."

"What the hell are we doing in the damn cow country?" The girl asked rubbing her eyes and looking about the unfamiliar landscape.

"You wanted to know more about me remember my lady?" The soldier reminded.

"Oh!" She said her eyes shooting open, "Right! Nanna, come see Teizen's home town with me."

Asami pushed off the wolves heads on her lap, and was helped out of the car by the dark brown haired teen.

As Teizen held her wrinkled old hand and he took in the air, the pure clean oxygen flowing into his round little nose.

 _It was good to be back..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**


	19. Chapter 18: Couples

Chapter 18: First Times...

 _A/N: Lol more rom-com stuff. Enjoy!_

* * *

Keiko smiled walking out of the arcade, "Wow. So you still hold the record on Galaga here?"

Shinichi nodded, "Yup. Two million points."

"Wow. You've been playing for how long then?"

"Since I was seven. I haven't ever scored lower than one million before second grade."

"You're really an impressive gamer Shini-kun, if you played SAO you would've rocked and had fun!"

"Probably not." He said sitting down on the wooden park bench, "Like anyone would enjoy their time in that death trap."

"Hey Shinichi..." The light brown haired girl chortled, "The park's empty..."

"So?" The black haired boy with glasses asked.

"So. Let's smooch!" Keiko said offering her lips, closing her eyes.

She leaned in but Shinichi coughed.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You got to set the mood for that." Shinichi said crossing his arms, "I like you Keiko-chan, but not to make out at any given second."

"Whaaat?" The girl asked surprised, "I thought guys were always up for that kind of stuff!"

"Guys and girls don't always have to act the ways they're expected to." He said calmly, "I'm a more sort of romantic guy you know."

She looked at him.

 _That is so true... You're so wise Shini-san..._

Shinichi opened up his smartphone, "I'm reading that Kayaba's starting to loose his trial. They're waiting for the executioner to come back from his vacation."

"Really?"

He looked at her, "Being an SAO survivor, what do you think should happen to him?"

The girl looked down at her jeans, "Um... I don't hate him. I don't hate anyone really..."

Shinichi smiled at her.

 _Of course you wouldn't, you're too sweet Ayano-chan..._

"...But maybe a serious sentence like life in prison, not an execution."

"He's the largest mass murderer of the century. And you'd give him a life sentence?" Shinichi asked.

Keiko shrugged, "Sometimes. We all deserve a little bit more kindness in life maybe?"

She reached out and began to play with the brass bullets that acted as pendants around Shinichi's neck, "Don't you think?"

Nagata nodded, "Definitely. I wish everyone in the Empire had a heart as kind as yours Keiko..."

She snuggled up to him on the wooden bench, both teens smiling.

Shinichi ran his hand across Keiko's new long light brown hair that fell down past her shoulders.

He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her deeply, feeling blood rush through his body.

Keiko closed her eyes and pressed her hand to his nape, kissing him back with vigor, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

"O-Oh..." She said looking down pulling away from him.

Shinichi lost that badass persona he'd been building up since wearing the mark of a warrior and shut his legs together. Blushing and almost passing out Nagata felt sweat flow down his face like a waterfall, "It...It's nothing. We should stop."

"N-no. We should get back to the church, it's getting dark." Keiko insisted.

"Keiko! It only happens when we kiss, its nothing." He said pleading.

"Okay. Well then we just ignore it then?"

Nagata clutched his knees together, "It'll go away, don't worry."

Keiko tapped her foot impatiently, as Shinichi sat there blushing and closing his eyes.

"Well?" She asked looking at him.

"Screw it let's go back to the compound." He said taking her hand and leading her down the street out of the park.

* * *

...

Ayumi watched as Teizen led her Nanna and her around the little village of Akiba, giving them a sort of tour, "Out here in Nagano, we're a very hardy and outgoing people."

The princess watched as shirtless, ripped, and hairy men pounded away at steel with hammers onto anvils, sweating heavily, "Our culture is somewhat different than that of the rest of the country. We value strength, honor and loyalty above all else."

A man was carrying around a somewhat large television above his head and Teizen cleared his throat, "Mostly strength."

"Nagano, especially in this part of the prefecture, takes great pride in the taming of wild horses, forging, and armed combat."

"Akiba is a lovely town, we have no traffic all day every day. We have healthy home grown food to eat daily and we exercise rather often.

"Where will we be staying? I was hoping to grab that cooking show." Asami asked.

"Don't worry, there's a hotel not too far from here. I'll drive you up there, c'mon."

...

After helping Asami and the wolves settle into the hotel room, Ayumi walked about the village with her protector.

"So, Tei-kun, did catch the latest happenings of the Kayaba tri-"

"Watch out!" Teizen yelled tackling Ayumi, making her fall onto the green pitch of the soccer field.

A girl came screaming towards them on her bicycle before braking suddenly, jumping off her bike.

Ayumi looked up at the soldier, who was currently above her.

Teizen stood up before offering a hand to the princess.

The girl took off her helmet, looking at Teizen, "I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you two! Are you lovers?"

"No!" They barked at the same time.

"Oh. Oh my name's Kana, what're your guys' names?"

Kana was rather pretty, with a dark green shirt, and somewhat dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Ayumi looked at her glazing light brown orbs, with her own light blue ones.

 _Ooh. She's got pretty eyes..._

"I'm Teizen, this is... Naori."

Ayumi looked at him with her black eyebrows raised.

Before letting them fall to their original spot.

 _Oh, I see what he's doing. He doesn't want the public knowing I'm out here. I could make for a good ransom maybe, being Daddy's daughter..._

"Are you by chance, Itome Kana?"

She nodded, looking at his face, "Wait..."

"Teizen?"

They ran towards each other before hugging tightly.

Kana laughed, "Oh man, how I've missed you bro."

Teizen held the shorter girl to his chest, "I missed you so much too!"

Ayumi cleared her throat, "Er... Who is this Teizen?"

"This is my childhood playmate! Kana!" Teizen said actually smiling, which surprised Ayumi as it was something her never did in front of her.

"Oh. We have so much catching up to do!" Kana said nodding, "Like what have you been eating Tei-san?" She asked looking at how tall he'd grown.

"Definitely." He said chuckling legitimately, surprising Ayumi further.

Ayumi cleared her throat, "Tei-kohai, I'll be back at our hotel room if you want to speak to me."

Kana looked at her jet black hair as she turned around.

 _Wow. She's the first person my age I've met who's actually taller than Teizen..._

The girl trotted off before Kana looked at her old friend, "So. You two have a room together eh?" She said raising her brown eyebrows referentially.

"She has her grandmother Asami with her, we don't do anything if that's what you're implying."

Teizen smiled, walking with his old friend, "We have so much to talk about."

"Let's get started over at the basketball court."

"Ah...our old play area." He said remembering.

* * *

Keiko closed the door behind her, entering her personal bunk with Shinichi.

Nagata cleared his throat, "It kind of died walking back over here."

The younger girl smiled at him before kissing him lovingly again.

They made out sitting on her little bed, Shinichi placed her in his lap before brushing his hands up her back while he kissed her.

Keiko began to undo the zipper on Shinichi's brown jacket, but he grabbed her hand lightly, "Please. We've only been going out for like two weeks, there's no need to do this."

She shook her head, "No. I-I'm fine with this."

"Plus, its not like we've ever done this before." Shinichi said nervously.

"Well, you've never tried anything with me before..." The light brown haired girl said smugly.

"You never set the mood for this sort of thing Keiko..."

She teased him, "Why? Are you scared of me?"

Keiko fell back on the bed, as Shinchi turned redder than ever, "I am Shinichi! Proud son of Ayosuke and Hikari!"

"Come forth and I'll give you a huge hickey!" Keiko threatened.

Shinichi stood over her, after he said, "A-All right."

He placed his hands above her shoulders, before looking at her in the face.

They both turned away shyly. They had never expected things to accelerate so quickly.

Nagata gulped.

 _Crap. I'm not ready for this man, Keiko's amazing and all but I've no clue what I'm doing! We've only made out before! Why is she so damned confident?_

He looked at her with her face turned away.

 _Wow, is...Is she nervous too?_

He leaned in to kiss her while shaking.

 _Shit, what if I ruin the mood or something?_

 _Damn, why are we moving so quickly?_

He backed away before kissing her, "Sorry Keiko. I gotta hit the bathroom."

"You just went to the bathroom!" The girl shrieked angrily standing up from her bed.

"I don't want to rush anything okay?" Shinichi said, sweat forming around his glasses.

Keiko unzipped her pink sweatshirt as Shinichi rambled nervously, "We shouldn't do this okay! People shouldn't rush this sort of thing you know! There's no reason to do this because we're boy friend and girl friend now!"

"AA-AAAH!" Shinichi screamed seeing Keiko take her shirt off in front of him.

Keiko clutched her shirt to her chest as Shinichi shielded his eyes, "Keiko-chan! You shouldn't have done that!"

"You dumbass..." The younger girl said, "I'm not doing this because I feel we're obligated too. It's because I like you, and I want to be a lot closer to you."

"I...I want this to happen Shinichi... No outside pressure, I promise."

Shinichi nodded, "O-Okay then. I'm with you here Keiko."

Keiko went under the covers and said, "Turn off the lights Nagata."

He stood up and let the moonlight gaze on her bed.

"I don't have any... of the...you know stuff..." The boy with glasses said.

"Don't worry, I had this covered."

Shinichi went pale and scratched the black locks on his head.

 _How long did she have this planned?..._

Shinichi stood above her, and Keiko looked up at him again.

Light brown met purplish crystal-like black, and they smiled.

"I'm glad to share this moment with you Keiko."

"Me too Nagata-kun."

The old medic, Nishida knew what they were doing and cracked open the door a little, the lights from the church hallway entering their room, "Hey! I just thought I could get some food for you two- OHP! Seems like you're a bit occupied." He said setting down the snacks for them.

The old man closed the door and the two teens could hear his warm voice outside, "Hey everybody! Don't come down this corridor now!"

Nagata sighed, "I'm so sorry Keiko."

"It's cool." She said shrugging under the covers, "Doctors will be doctors I guess."

"May we continue?" Shinichi asked, still standing over her.

She nodded, "Mhm."

His lips approached hers, shakily but steadily.

And the door cracked open again, the medic speaking to them again, "Oi. Keiko-chan, are you using protection? I can get some from the other women if you'd like."

"NISHIDA! DUDE!" Shinichi growled, going white and standing frozen over Keiko.

"Sorry!" Nishida chortled walking away.

Shinichi stood up and flicked the lights back on, as Keiko balled her fists and sighed disappointed, "Well that killed the mood."

"Tell me about it." Shinichi replied walking back to Keiko's bed.

They sat next to each other in silence, before he cleared his throat, "Everybody's gonna think we made love tonight."

"So what do we do at the messhall tomorrow morning for breakfast with Sugu and Rika?"

"We'll figure it out." Shinichi said before asking, "Can I sleep back at the infirmary tonight?"

"Of course Nagata-kun."

* * *

Kana bounced the basketball, before Teizen asked, "What've you been up to these past few years?"

"Not much, basically going to school and stuff. You?"

"I joined the Cadets. Then I got drafted by the Emperor himself."

"Really?" Kana asked.

Teizen nodded, "Back when he was still Chancellor. Then I was placed in a roadblock garrison."

Kana shot a perfect basket, before passing the ball to Teizen, "Wow. Did you see any action there?"

He lied, "Not much. In fact I was so useless at my job they put me as a bodyguard for Ayu- sorry, Naori."

"She must be pretty important if they got a guy like you to guard her." Kana complimented.

Teizen put his hand on his nape shyly, "He-heh. Maybe."

Kana began to move very vast with the ball, bouncing it rather quickly, "Which way am I gonna go? Which way am I gonna go?"

Her childhood friend tried to block her but she ducked under the vastly taller boys legs and ran past him for the basket.

They laughed together as Ayumi watched from her mini-kitchen in the hotel room.

The boy suddenly grabbed Kana's ankles and slung her over his back, her brown ponytail hanging off her head as the ball bounced away.

"Teizen!" Kana yelled, "Put me down!"

Teizen laughed, "Look for a way out. A better angle."

Ayumi sighed watching the two old friends play, rubbing the dishes her Nanna brought with her.

Kana considered how she could get out of this situation. Her knees were currently being pressed to Teizen's shoulders using his vast strength, and she couldn't really move much.

Kana hung off his back like a school pack, before she punched the back of his head.

"Ow!" The dark brown haired boy complained dropping her.

She fell on her hands, before skillfully doing a handstand and flipping over onto her feet.

Kana punished Teizen, punching him right in his crotch with her adequate strength.

"Oooof!" Teizen grunted falling over and keeling.

"Ha-ha!" The brown haired girl said victoriously, placing her sneaker on Teizen's shoulder in victory, "I've defeated the mighty Kouwahaka-san! The strong and valiant soldier, with just a quick right to his balls!"

Teizen clutched his knees to his chest in pain, "Not...cool...Kana..."

 _Damn, if I was just wearing my wolf armor, she would've broken her fist._

As Ayumi, the gorgeous black haired princess, finished washing her plates, she sighed.

 _Oh Tei-kun._

 _I came out here to get to know you better..._

She gripped her sponge tightly.

 _Because I..._

 _Like you..._

 _..._


	20. Chapter 19: Call of the Wild

Chapter 19: Call of the Wild

….

Nagata and Keiko walked into the mess hall, only to glow red together from the applause and the hooting.

"Yeah! You a man now!" The redhaired doormaster Kai yelled to Shinichi.

Keiko sat silently in front of Rika, Sugu and Kazuto with Shinichi at her side at the wooden mess table.

They all sat in silence, as Kazuto munched on his bagel lightly.

Keiko poured herself and her boyfriend some cereal, as Rika and Sugu looked at the both of them.

Sugu cleared her throat and Rika spoke out, "So! How was it?"

"That's it! I'm going outside to eat!" Shinichi said his face reddening.

"Me too!" Keiko said carrying her cereal bowl with her to go to the courtyard to eat.

Kazuto watched as they both walked off, "They didn't do anything guys. Don't worry."

"Huh. How do you know?" Rika asked.

He looked away from her gaze, "I…I know okay…"

Rika was shocked, "Suguha! You knew about this?"

Sugu shrugged, "Sort of. I found him one morning with his pants all…sticky. I had to get him new ones obviously, but er…yeah, I'm pretty sure he'd know."

Rika sighed, "Well. They are great for each other, that's for sure. It's cute too see how it all started with her having a crush on him, and now it's something bigger, like they're actually dating now."

Kazuto finished his bagel, "I'm gonna go walk around the city."

"Again?" Sugu asked.

"I'll be fine." The black haired teen said tapping his pocket, "Tsuboi gave me his pistol."

Sugu wasn't assured but he walked off anyway.

Rika looked at him walk off, "How the hell did Asuna score your brother but I didn't?"

"I don't see what's so cool about Onii-chan anyway." The girl mumbled broadly.

"He's awesome! Kazuto leads this rebellion better than Agil or Klein ever did!" Rika said, "We've never had such great success at pounding the Empire out in the streets! Why aren't you into him?"

Sugu coughed into her bowl of cereal, "Um! He's my brother by adoption and my cousin by blood. That's disgusting!"

"Yeah…" Rika said blushing, "I forgot…"

"So I can't stop hearing about this Asuna person from Kazuto." The raven haired girl said, "What was so great about her?"

"Er! What wasn't?" Rika said, "She was badass, Asuna was the flash! If you ask me, she was better at the game than he was!"

"Really?"

The girl nodded, "No doubt about it. She was kind of… perfect to me."

"Damn, must've been one hell of a woman to keep Onii-chan loyal."

"I know exactly what you're saying." Rika said remembering the alleyway.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sugu asked, dropping her spoon in her bowl.

"Nothing." Rika said quickly.

"No. Tell me, did you try to make a move on my brother when you knew he was fighting for her?"

Rika looked down, slowly putting her hands in her lap, "It was a mistake. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah no shit you weren't thinking. Damn, you are really inconsiderate!"

The girl looked at her, "I'm sorry, all right? I'm super lonely in that regard! I don't have random hot guys showing up at dances for me okay?"

Sugu shook her head, "Teizen was different. He didn't…When he danced, he didn't you know. Look at me like most guys do…"

"He didn't look at your chest you mean." Rika said blatantly.

"You know what Rika?! Get a hold of yourself, you can't justify jumping my brother when his lady was gone because of loneliness!"

Rika looked away in shame before mumbling, "You're regretting how that soldier guy turned out huh?"

"I..." Sugu said.

She sighed, "Yes. Yes I do."

They both put their heads on their hands and looked to the grave shrine sitting in the courtyard where the lovers were eating, and empty space between Rika and Sugu where she usually sat.

"I miss Asada…" The girls said together.

* * *

Teizen cracked his bow back aiming it at the deer's eye.

His wolf Mei growled lightly and hungrily.

He let the arrow fly perfectly the shaft slipping right into its orbital.

The deer fell instantly, he had killed his deer for the day.

The brown ponytailed girl had three dead rabbits slung over her right shoulder, her quiver of arrows empty, "Damn. Nice kill Tei-san."

"Thanks Kana. You're still a better hunter than I am." Teizen said walking over to the dead beast.

Mei barked lightly but his master used his smooth voice, "Easy boy. You'll feast later."

"Where's the other one?" Kana asked.

"I ordered him to guard Ayum-. *Ahem* Naori."

"Seriously? That beast is a little bit too rowdy for a rather prissy girl like her." His rough and tumble friend said.

Teizen reached out and wiped some mud off his best friend's face, "Nah. Tomi is hyper obedient, if she doesn't tell him to do something he won't."

"I like Naori, even if she's a rich politician's daughter." The girl said believing the lie Teizen told her, "She's pretty and smart and really really nice."

Teizen nodded, "She's all right I guess."

"You know, every time you walk around the village together I could've sworn you're dating."

"Well we're not. I'm just her body guard, like Tomi or Mei. What about you Kana, you seeing anybody?"

"I was. But he was too weak for me. I actually beat him in an arm wrestling contest."

"Jeez, well you're very strong though." He said picking up the heavy dead deer with his muscles with a loud _HUP_!

"You need some help?" Kana asked.

"No I got it." Teizen said carrying the felled beast.

Kana had a rather lean body, the soldier admired her for being such an open tom-boy.

Teizen carried the beast over his shoulder.

The villagers whistled at the hunt, "Nice hunt!"

"He's a real beauty!"

"I wish I had his plaque on my wall!"

…

Ayumi wrinkled her nose.

 _The hell was that smell?_

She put down the apple from the vendor's stand before walking in the direction of the smell.

It was coming from a shed, hearing hacking and loud cutting noises.

Ayumi gagged, seeing what was inside.

Kana and Teizen were gutting and prepping their prey.

Teizen removed his white surgeon's mask, "Oh hey Ayu- (Grr….) Naori! Wassup!?"

"What? (-Gag-) What're you guys doing?"

"We're gonna have a cookout later. So we're harvesting meat for the barbeque!" Kana said cheerfully.

She clenched her nose, "So why don't you guys use regular meat? Like you know? Regular people?"

"No way!" Teizen said skinning his deer, "This is fun!"

"Hunting and skinning animals is fun to you?" Ayumi asked trying to ignore the horrid smell.

"Of course it is, I've been hunting bucks and stuff since I was eight. I haven't done this in ages!" Teizen said wielding his bloody officer's knife about.

Kana pointed at her best friend, "And what's awesome too, is that Tei-san here has police authority, so we can hunt anywhere! So, we can hunt anything in the woods forever!"

Ayumi gagged and ran off.

The two old friends laughed and smiled together, before getting back to work.

Looked like Tei-kun would be a hard nut to crack to Ayumi.

The black haired beauty smiled, running back home to her Nanna.

 _Meaning she'd have to bring out the big guns._

* * *

Kazuto sat on a park bench, sunglasses at the ready.

He tossed a torch onto the massive pile of Imperial corpses he'd accumulated with the raiding teams.

Andrew and Tsuboi drew their sunglasses as well, waiting for the military police to show up.

Their sirens wailed as military trucks sang behind them.

They drove over the area of the street where the mines were planted, before being blown sky high.

Kazuto, Tsuboi and Andrew all put on their sunglasses at that exact moment.

Andrew stood in the center, between Tsuboi on his left, and Kazuto on his right.

Kazuto bumped Andrew's extended fist and so did Tsuboi as the land mines blew off.

The fires of the explosions shown on their sunglasses, their cold expressions glued on to their faces.

After being blown into the air, the Imperial trucks and cars came falling down into the ground in a loud crash.

The rebel assault team raised their rifles into the air in victory, shrieking triumphantly, and Kai, the red haired door master smiled, this was his first raid.

He screamed, holding his SMG in the air, "We're the Red Swords biiiitch!"

"Imperial Shits!" One rebel shouted watching the dozens of soldiers' corpses strewn about the bloody street.

After over a week of intense raiding, the rebels had become masters of street ambushing type combat.

Now, Kazuto had converted them from wide eyed naïve radicals who'd barely held guns before, into bloody ruthless veterans.

Kazuto smiled, continuing to do the three-way bro fist with Agil and Klein.

 _He was actually winning this war._

…

Klein raised his beer in the mess hall from his raised Leader's table, the booming rebellion with loads of new volunteers sitting at the mess hall tables.

Tsuboi held his beer in the air, "To the Red Swords! Down with Yashiro!"

"Down with Yashiro!" The rebellion chanted raising their glasses back to him.

Andrew stood up as well, "I want to commend Brother Kazuto! As you know, he's led almost ten successful raids against the Empire! He is our valiant commander and leader."

Tsuboi caught on, smiling, "Let's hear it for Kirigaya!"

The rebellion cheered loudly, applauding and hooting loudly. Sugu and Rika cheered the loudest.

Kazuto sat smiling, raising his hand humbly, "Please. Thank you."

Kai began to pound his fist on the table, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

His half drunken friends got in on it, chanting with him, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Yeah!" Sugu shrieked seeing her brother obliging, standing up and nodding.

"I'm glad to see how this rebellion is going. After seeing Sister Asada fall, I didn't lose hope."

"After almost being killed in the sewers. I didn't lose hope."

"I never lost hope in the rebellion. My good friend Nagata. He's out here, I-huh?"

A rebel courier whispered in his ear, "He's gone out with his girlfriend."

"Oh." Kazuto continued his speech, "Anyway. I have a bright optimistic outlook for this rebellions future, nothing but shining brightness ahead for us all."

Everyone cheered and Sugu understood what Rika was talking about.

Kazuto had become a true warrior of valiance and bravery, an incredible leader and a loyal lover to his wife.

Nishida shuffled toward the teen, a folded red cape in his old arms, "Kazuto. If you please would do us the honor."

Tsuboi placed a hand on Kazuto's back kindly, "We wanted to reward you and make it official."

Andrew looked warmly at him as well, "You've been leading us so well, we all agree you should become our leader officially."

Kazuto looked at the red cape presented to him, it was vermillion, with the tiny mark of two crossed white swords at its back.

He placed it down on the high table neatly, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this."

The Red Swords were confused, "What're you talking about man?" Nomi asked.

"I mean that this isn't what our rebellions about. We're all equals here, that's why we always address each other as Brother or Sister."

"I'll lead this rebellion happily." He said shaking his black locked head over the cape, "But not like this. We're all equals. All of us. I won't wear any special garb to claim my unearned dominance. When we rebuild Japan, there won't be anyone wearing any _red capes."_

The rebellion burst into applause, Sugu cheering loudly and smiling.

 _Kazuto, you have truly become wise…_

* * *

Keiko and Shinichi giggled, closing the door to shower room behind them.

Nagata began to undress, as his girlfriend began to shift the shower knobs of the stalls.

The girl turned on the water to shower head, only for nothing to come out.

"We can't do it together in here!" Nagata whined.

"Why not?" The long light brown haired teen asked.

"Because we can't make love in the shower stalls without water!"

Keiko groaned, "Fine. Let's find another place jeez."

…

"What about here?" Keiko asked seeing the empty maintenance shed in the park they always went to.

"All right."

"Nn." Nagata mumbled into her mouth, as she pulled him into the shed.

BRAAAAKAAA! BRAKKKAAKAKAK!

"Ugh!" Keiko complained, "Are you serious?"

Nagata tried to ignored the construction noises in the park, but this was their first time.

It didn't need to be done on a garland of roses, but not with all the noise about.

"Dammit." Shinichi said, "Back to square one."

They sighed and left the shed disappointed.

…

They made out happily, undressing each other vigorously in the bathroom of the Rester's Cove, the old bar.

Through the crack of the door, Nagata could see a couple of rowdy Imperial volunteers chug beer together.

Nagata growled, nipping at Keiko's ear lobe.

"Wait." The girl asked, "What is it?"

"It's them." He said disgruntled.

Keiko stomped her foot, "For Pete's sake can we please just find a place to make love?"

Outside the bar, Nagata raged, kicking a trash can into the air before yelling, "Does the world not want us to have sex or something!?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to be forceful with you Shini-kun, but I'm gonna go nuts if we don't do anything."

"Me too." Shinichi said nodding, "I want to make you a woman Ayano-chan."

"And you a man." She responded kindly.

"Let's go back to the church. I don't care who sees us going." They said at the same time, looking into each other's eyes.

Keiko grabbed his hand, and the two young lovers almost sprinted back towards the compound.

* * *

Teizen shook walking out onto the ice, Ayumi came zooming past him.

"Stop showing off!" Teizen whined.

 _Goddammit Kinzai-senpai, I had to drive all the way out here to the capital of the prefecture just for this?_

Having done ice skating since she was five, Ayumi twirled about on the ice, showing off completely.

The soldier almost broke his ass falling over twelve times.

He could hunt and wrestle and fight, but not something as elegant as ice skating.

Ayumi came up to him, letting the boy revel in her beauty.

She wore a shiny periwinkle blue ice skating outfit, her black hair was cleanly tied up in a neat pony tail, "Yo."

Teizen felt his face redden, "Er…Kinzai-senpai…"

"Skate with me Teizen." She demanded, offering her hand.

The soldier took her hand, shaking, before Ayumi used her silky smooth and calming voice, "Try to relax."

Teizen scooted off the wall he was using for support, leaning on the princess.

 _Oh my god this is embarrassing, but Ayumi-senpai is so gorgeous and kind, how can I refuse this skating lesson?_

"You see how my feet are pointed?" The girl asked, "Try to keep them like mine."

The Sergeant obliged, trying to keep them like she did.

He fell over trying, and Ayumi helped him up again.

She kept comforting him, "If you don't carry yourself so tense like you usually do, you'll be able to control yourself better."

Ayumi put herself up close behind him, "Ignore me. Concentrate."

Teizen began to skate properly, sliding slowly towards the center of the rink, "L-Look! Senpai, I'm doing it!"

"Wh—Whoaaaa!" Teizen screamed falling over onto the ice again.

Ayumi laughed at him, "You can kill a deer using a bow, but not this eh?"

Teizen laughed with her, actually smiling around the girl for once.

"I think I got my ass kicked enough today my lady." The soldier admitted.

"I want to take you out into the forest today Ayumi-senpai." Teizen said, "If you'd like, I can teach you to shoot a bow."

"I'd love that." The raven-haired girl responded.

* * *

Back in Keiko's bunk, there was discarded clothes about. The most prominent of which was their brown and pink jackets they left on the chair by her desk.

And on their bed, there were two happily snoozing lovers, wrapped in each other's arms, and completely asleep.

There was a loud knock at the door, "Nagata! I need to talk to you!"

Shinichi sighed rolling over in her bed, "Ugh."

"Who is it?" He mumbled out.

"It's Kazuto!"

Nagata's eyes shot open.

 _Oh SHIT! It's the Commander!_

Shinichi practically flew out of bed, tying on a quick blue bathrobe Keiko had lying about.

"I'll be right there!" Shinichi said.

He kissed Keiko's bare shoulder, "I'll be right back baby."

The light brown-haired girl groaned, rolling over still half asleep, "Mm."

Shinichi closed the bunk door behind him, "So wassup?"

"I…Er…" Kazuto said.

Kazuto noticed that Nagata was completely naked under that blue bath robe, plus he knew him and Keiko were _officially_ together now.

"I…" He looked at his bespectacled friend, "Um, did you wear that when you and Keiko did uh…the thing?" The Rebel Leader asked seeing his necklace with the war-scarred brass bullets for pendants.

"Why're you here Kazuto?" Shinichi asked unimpressed.

He answered, "There's something important to note here Nagata. We simply don't have enough space for all the new volunteers coming in. We have people sleeping in the chapel benches and the mess hall for Christs sake."

"So?" Nagata asked crossing his arms.

"I'm saying that bunk you two are cooped up in could hold a lot of men. Possibly twelve. But right now, it's holding two very un-useful lovers."

"Un-useful." Shinichi said.

"It's fine you're together now. But you're refusing to go out and raid, and there's a lot of people who're willing to. I'm going to have to make a decision. To either relocate you two, or let you stay where you are."

"You're saying to convince you to not make us leave her bunk, we have to fight?" Nagata asked.

Kazuto shrugged, "Basically. Look I get it all right? If I had Asuna with me I'd be tempted to stop fighting too, but I also know there's a fight that's bigger than us. Learn that too Nagata."

Kazuto walked off, and Shinichi sighed, sliding down the door to Keiko's bunk.

He had a point, and Nagata knew it. They were both still in the rebellion, and Kazuto was in every right to move them somewhere else.

He wasn't threatening him, he was just reminding him of their current situation.

Shinichi sighed.

 _Is all dating this easy?_

* * *

"Relax your bow arm." Teizen said calmly.

"Ugh." Ayumi complained, "Why're you doing this Kouwahaka-kohai?"

"I wanted to repay you for the ice skating lesson, it was very kind of you my lady."

Teizen stood up close to his princess, grabbing her elbow lightly, "Focus your eye on the area above the target."

She looked at the dark brown haired boy, "Are you serious?"

"Just trust me on it."

"Okay then…"

Teizen pulled her elbow back gently, "Now release."

The arrow flew straight for the red paint mark Teizen had placed on the tree, impaling it perfectly.

"Wow. I did it Tei-kun!" Ayumi said happily.

"Great job." Teizen said smiling falsely.

 _She'd have messed up really badly had I not helped her though._

They looked at each other, only for a second before an arrow zipped through the air, piercing through the arrow Ayumi had shot perfectly.

They both looked up to see the village girl Kana, with a bow in her hands. The pretty brown ponytailed girl said simply, "Barbecue's 'boutta start."

The soldier and the princess both walked back to the village.

…

Teizen ate his cooked deer with the rest of the village, who all brought their catch with them.

There was cooked deer, rabbit, and even bear meat being grilled on Barbecue skillets.

Teizen ignored all the village girls who were looking at him and focused on the two at hand.

On the far right side of the wooden table where all the villagers were eating, was Itome Kana, his down to earth and extremely tom-boyish best friend.

Teizen heavily related to her, who was like more like him. Being brutish, strong and athletic. They shared so many interests it wasn't even funny.

His more abrasive and lecherous side always liked Itome better, mostly because that part of his brain considered a simple wash together in the river could suffice with that girl.

On the far other side of the table, the left, was the superhumanly beautiful and kind Kinzai Ayumi, the girl who was the princess of the whole country, and a total prissy pants as Kana put it.

Teizen found it very hard to relate to her, as she often ridiculed him and obligated him to use the suffix senpai when addressing her.

But really, that was the thing that Teizen liked _most_ about her.

Taking orders from above, or being talked down to, complimented the submissive personality of Teizen to a higher power like a lock and a key.

Whenever he was with Kana, the boy felt like he was free, doing his own thing and having fun. But that was all new to him, he hadn't gone back home here to Akiba in six years. Teizen didn't even know if he liked it.

And Ayumi was routinely very sweet to him, showing interest in his background and teaching him to ice skate.

Kana wasn't. That girl also pushed his buttons on more than one occasion. Challenging him athletically and physically instead of mentally like the princess all the time.

Then again, Kinzai-senpai was the freaking Emperor's daughter so…

Teizen sighed loudly, tossing the deer's ribs to his wolves.

Tomi and Mei fought over the remains of the deer, and Teizen put his elbows on the table and let some air escape his lips exhausted.

 _I wish I was back at my roadblock, then I didn't have to choose between which girl I liked best…_

 _..._

 _..._

Nagata walked back inside Ayano's bunk, taking off her blue bath robe and jumping into bed with her.

Keiko rubbed her eyes, looking at him sleepily, "What did he want?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Shinichi mumbled tiredly against her back.

There was some silence, but Keiko broke it, "He wants us to fight again doesn't he?"

Nagata pretended to be asleep, snoring lightly.

"I don't want to lose you Shini-kun, we just found each other."

Shinichi actually spoke, "Neither do I…"

"Keiko-chan…"

Keiko's shining light brown eyes glowed into Shinichi's purplish black orbs.

The girl spoke first, smiling cutely towards him, "I'm happy of what we've done together Nagata-kun."

"So am I." He said, smiling warmer than ever. All nervousness around her melting away.

They laced their hands together and squeezed each other's fingers lovingly.

The two young lovers looked at each other on their pillow, their intertwined hands between them.

Before either of them could continue the conversation, they fell completely asleep.

..

..


	21. Chapter 20: Flawless Gift

Chapter 20: Flawless Gift

 _A/N: New episode of Tsurezure Children came out today (lol it was awesome)! You all know what that means! More romantic stuff!_

* * *

Asuna blared the television at max volume, the loud action movie filling the room with noise.

She tried to get the soldiers standing like statues outside her door to budge, only for them to stand as robotic sentinels.

The girl leaned back on her hospital bed exhausted, after flicking off the TV.

God... She'd tried everything to get a reaction out of those two ever since they were posted outside her ward. Throwing her hospital food at them, making fun out them, screaming, yelling and laughing loudly. But to no avail, it was like two robots just sat there all day.

She called them Tweedledee and Tweedledum, even though she knew they changed in shifts with other Sentinels 24/7.

They just stood there all day, rifles at the ready. Occasionally coughing or hitting on a passing nurse.

 _Man, having to wake up every day and see those guys sit outside my door is really discomforting. That mindless mutt Teizen is probably laughing his ass off right now._

She sighed.

 _I hope he comes back to Tokyo soon, so I can slap the crap out of him for being such a loyal lap dog to that damn Emperor._

 _I bet he's having loads of fun on vacation out in the countryside, while I'm stuck in here all day._

 _..._

The soldier looked at the wild white horse whinny from above her emerald grass hill.

She was beautiful, her long white mane flawless, her muscles taught and gleaming.

The beast chewed her flowing grass absentmindedly ignoring the human aside her.

Teizen removed his black over coat smiling.

 _She has to be mine. Whatever it takes, she's mine._

Teizen crept up to her, before jumping on her back.

The horse whinnied loudly, before going off into a sprint over the hills.

She was incredibly fast, but the boy dug in his heels and taunted her, "C'mon you great white bitch. Throw me off, I dare you!"

The beast bucked about, her strength would have been enough to toss any human to break their necks, but Teizen gripped her mane, "C'mon! Toss me you dumb bitch!"

She went off into another sprint, the rising and lowering of her body should've tossed the boy off, but he used his vast strength to grasp her white hair and laughed.

"You know you want to throw me! Just do it!"

She didn't let up, trying her very best to throw the soldier off.

It was indeed the Nagano way. Taming beasts using raw strength and grit.

Teizen kept hugging her body tightly until the beast sprinted up to a river, building up speed quickly.

 _She's about to throw me off. Crap this is it!_

He used all the strength in his body to no avail, the beast bucked, her rear rising highly, sending the boy flying into the river.

Teizen grunted, hitting the water with a loud splash.

He looked up, wet as a dog, before seeing the beast ride off quickly.

 _She has to be mine..._

He stood up before sprinting after her.

She was very fast, but Teizen kept running after her.

Seeing the beast munching on her grass again, he sighed.

 _This is gonna take all day..._

* * *

Kazuto breathed in quickly before knocking on Tsuboi's door lightly, "Klein! (-Ahem-) Tsu! Come out here man!"

The young man opened the door, as the boy looked over his shoulder to see two young women sleeping in his bed.

The black haired boy's widened seeing this.

 _Wow, is everyone getting laid in this rebellion?_

Tsuboi raised an eyebrow, "Wassup Kirito? Aw shit, I mean Kazuto! Anyway, what's up?"

"I was wondering." Kazuto said shyly, holding his arm, "Could you perhaps...teach me..."

"Yes..." The brown haired young man asked.

"How to shave?" Kazuto asked, turning slightly red.

"Oh sure." Tsuboi looked down at his red boxers, "Crap, lemme get some clothes on I'll be right out."

...

"The trick is to hold the blade steady." The man said passing the blade over his skin, the shaving cream covering his face.

"Ow!" Kazuto yelped cutting himself a little. A little bit of red left his cheek.

"Yeah that can happen a few times. You'll learn become though." Tsuboi said, "Ha. Who would've gussed that in SAO, you were better at the game than I was in every way. But now, this is the only blade I have that I know how to use better."

Kazuto removed what little hair he had left on his face and looked at the man, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Tsuboi said placing the razor back in his little blue toiletry bag.

"I'm sorry for asking this. But your dad never taught you how to shave didn't he?"

Kazuto leaned on the white marble sink of the church, changing the topic in seconds, "In SAO, when you saw Asuna and I together. Would you ever guess something could keep us apart?"

"Not really." Tsuboi mumbled understanding that the boy didn't want to talk about his father in the slightest.

"Well something is keeping us apart. It creates this frustration, and I guess I vent that by murdering Imperials."

"Sugu got me thinking. They're people too, even if they are fighting for their Emperor."

"I try to not think about it often, but I can't. We're in a war, but I've killed how many of them?"

Tsuboi began to look away, "Why'd you come to me about this?"

"I don't like killing. My wife, Asuna. She was the kindest person I've met, even more than Keiko. She'd murder for me probably, but not to this extent."

"That's why I'm talking to you Tsu, you're also very kind. To those volunteers it probably seems like they're fighting for the right cause. Maybe their just on opposite sides of us and we don't see it?"

Tsuboi comforted him warmly, placing his hand on his shoulder, as Kazuto let the razor blade rest on the sink, "Hey. I get what you're going through."

"You do?"

"I do. But think of it this way. If thousands of soldiers for hundreds of years could keep their heads up and fight. So can you."

The brown haired man smiled, "You're a strong kid. Stronger than most. I'd even argue you were stronger than any person I've met. You can't be weakened by the possibility that this isn't worth Asuna."

"I don't know her as well as you do, but from what I've seen of her. That girl is worth all the Imperial lives in the world. Three times over."

Kazuto smiled, "You're goddamn right man."

"Go get them." He said confidently, "Another day."

Teizen pounded his carmine shirt adorned chest with a clenched fist, "Bred in red baby."

Kazuto spoke the last words of the rebellion pounding his chest too, "Bred in red."

Those were a few words he couldn't ever forget.

Back in the mess hall, Kazuto picked up the vermilion cape Nishida had presented to him.

Underneath the crossed white swords stained carmine, was the words of the rebellion written in plain white ink.

生きる剣は赤い繁殖 (Swords that live are bred in red)

Kazuto stared at the words. And wondered what exactly they meant.

They represented everything the rebellion stood for.

To bring about a new age of Japan...

Kazuto would have to live and breed his sword stained with Imperial blood.

No matter the cost...

...

 **Earlier, in that very church...**

Shinichi's eyes opened slowly, seeing the girl resting beside him.

 _She looks so beautiful._

 _I remember the first time we spoke..._

/

 _Shinichi scribbled in his notebook, as Keiko walked up to him, "Yo. Nagata right?"_

 _The black haired boy with glasses nodded, looking up at her, "Mhm."_

 _"Are you really starting an after school club based on rebellious theology?"_

 _He sighed, "I was...But then no one showed up for the first meeting so I quit making it."_

 _"Really? Even Asada? But she's awesome!" The light brown haired girl said, her ponytails on the side of her head bouncing in shock._

 _"Hmm...I haven't joined any clubs since rehab from Sword Art Online. Maybe I could join yours."_

 _Shinichi stood up, shoving his books inside his bag, "There's no need. I'm not continuing it."_

 _"Wh-Why not?" Keiko asked._

 _"No one cares about what I have to say. All I say is pretentious or out of some book I read, the club'd be stupid."_

 _"What would we do in this club?" The girl asked._

 _"We'd talk about what our country'd be like if Yashiro wasn't in it. I'd just jot down ideas on how to make a perfect completely co-existent Liberal Utopia called New Japan from the ground up. The club would help contribute ideas and help me develop the the main idea behind it..." He trailed before muttering, "Its stupid. I'll just go."_

 _He packed up his stuff and left the classroom but Keiko grabbed his elbow in the hallway, "Wait."_

 _They looked at each other and Keiko smiled, "Its not stupid. Although, I wouldn't call it New Japan. I'd call it the People's Republic of Japan."_

 _"Like a Socialist state?" Shinichi asked._

 _"Sort of but not really..."_

 _They stared in silence at each other before Shinichi asked, "Is there an empty classroom we could start discussing this?"_

 _"We could always use room 6-8, its always empty." Keiko suggested._

 _As they walked towards it, Keiko asked, "So what're you gonna call it?"_

 _"Hmm. I'll call it the Believers Club. I'll be the leader, and you can keep track of members."_

 _"Sounds great." She said smiling._

/

Shinichi smiled, getting out of bed and walking over to the school pack he had left in her bunk months before.

Still completely nude, he removed it from the pack, and then opened the notebook and flipped to the first page:

We are the Believers.

We are the builders of a free and equal state.

We are the children who'll make our country a new one, a better one.

By peaceful means, or others.

Names Signed:

Kirigaya Suguha

Kirigaya Kazuto

Shinozaki Rika

Shinkawa Kyouji

Shino Asada

And then at the bottom laid the first two signers of the notebook:

Ayano Keiko

Nagata Shinichi

Shinichi closed the notebook filled with pages of notes he took on the ideal new state and looked at the two names written.

Property of: Nagata Shinichi, room 4-7 (And Keiko!)

He let some air out of his nose lightly, smiling, laughing quietly to not wake up his girlfriend.

Keiko rolled over in her bed, her eyes fluttering open slowly before giggling loudly, "My. That's a pretty sight to wake up to."

"Uh! Whuh-uh!" Shinichi gasped covering his rear, the notebook clattering to the floor.

"I'm...so sorry! I'll put some clothes on!" He said quickly before turning red and scrambling to find his clothes in Keiko's mess of a bunk.

"No." The light brown haired girl said kindly, "I don't mind really."

She looked at the object he dropped, "Damn. You still have that thing?"

Shinichi got back into her little bed, lacing his hand with hers, and said, "Of course I do. Its the blueprint of what we're fighting to create."

Keiko smiled, grabbing the notebook from him, "Well. The Believers had a speed bump, but considering how well the rebellion's coming along, I think we'll be fine."

He leaned back with her and took in the morning sunlight pouring in from the window Keiko had.

The Club they'd both created had come a long way.

Sure Asada had sadly passed away, and Shinkawa was probably dead not being seen in weeks, but everyone else was happy.

Sugu and Rika were lonely but cheerful. Kazuto had become the leader of the entire Bunkyo Uprising, and him and Keiko...

 _Were as happy as could be.._

He thought, smiling with her and looking into her pretty brown eyes with his own shining purplish black ones.

They snuggled together for a little bit, before Kazuto rapped on their door, "Raid in one hour! Be there!"

Keiko sighed, "I just want to stay here with you Nagata-kun..."

"So do I..."

"What're you gonna do then?" The girl asked.

Shinichi got out her bed and began to redress himself, reaching for his glasses on their bedside table, "I hate this as much as you do..."

"Shinichi!"

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

"Wait!" She shouted from her bed.

"I'll be fine baby. Don't worry about me."

Keiko gripped the white covers above her chest, and frowned as Shinichi walked out buckling his belt.

 _Nagata-kun..._

 _Please, come back safe to me..._

* * *

Teizen rode triumphantly on his new white horse, as the villagers cheered for him.

"My! She's a real trophy!"

"You're quite the tamer Kouwahaka!"

"I wish I could tame horses that strong!"

He was exhausted however from taming the beast, but he had successfully submitted it under his will.

 _Man,_ he thought.

 _I love Nagano..._

"Tei-kun!" Ayumi said gasping, "She's beautiful!"

"Thanks. I tamed her for you, for giving me those skating lessons." He said speaking down to her from his steed, ignoring the little boy name she used.

"Wow..." The black haired princess said passing her hand over her white body.

"Jump on, I want to take you some place."

Teizen helped her onto the saddle he bought, and they rode off together.

...

"Damn." The girl admitted, seeing Nagano stretch from the hill.

"Nice view huh? It's where I tamed Amaterasu."

"Ama? Like the sun goddess?" Ayumi asked looking at the soldier and back at the beast.

"Yup, she's gorgeous so I decided to name her appropriately. I might take her with me back to Tokyo, or auction her off here."

The girl watched as Teizen turned around and stood up.

A large group of male teens were approaching.

Teizen's eyes widened, "My cadets?"

"Captain!" They shouted, bowing.

Teizen held his hand out humbly, shaking it, "There's no need for that anymore. I'm not your Captain anymore. Yasuo! What's up man!"

His light brown haired friend smiled at him, "Not much."

"What're you guys doing here?" The officer asked.

Their new captain, Keiichi looked at him and said, "We're taking a holiday from Cadet Training and are given leave to study out here in Akiba!"

Ayumi looked at the boy, "Wait. I thought everyone was given leave from school."

"Nagano's not part of the Kanto Region, so they don't have the same legislation." Teizen snapped affirmatively.

"Whoa..." Keiichi, the young cadet captain said looking at Ayumi.

His friends looked at her too, almost in a sort of trance at her beauty.

Teizen cleared his throat, "This is Kinzai Ayumi everyone. Your princess."

The cadets grew white and knelt at her feet, kissing the ground beneath her, "We're so sorry!"

"Please forgive us my lady!"

"We're not worthy!"

Ayumi laughed, her high giggle rolling across the green hills, "I order anyone who ever stared at me to be..."

"Executed."

The cadets passed out and she laughed loudly again, "Oh my god guys, you remind me of Teizen. You all take what I say so seriously!"

"What do you say we all hit the forest and work out Nagano style?" Their old captain suggested.

"Hell Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

Ayumi frowned looking after the cadets.

 _Poor guys, just because they're volunteers, Daddy can do whatever he wants with them. Like sending them out to study even though Kanto is on leave. My, I guess they're just as loyal as Teizen._

* * *

Kazuto typed away on his laptop after yet another successful raid, after seeing Keiko jump into Shinichi's arms happily before they hugged.

He yawned and heard the door to his bunk open, "Onii-chan...what're you doing?"

"I'm leaving these little red flags, or Easter eggs across the internet for Yui to find me."

"Who's Yui?" Suguha asked.

"Just my daughter." Kazuto spun around in his chair to speak to his sister, "I hacked into the Imperial Database again and found my Nerve Gear helmet was taken to the Imperial Palace. She's apparently under the designation of Prince's Playmate, so I assume she's in good hands."

"Aren't you afraid something might happen to her?"

The boy shrugged, before spinning in his chair back to face his laptop, "She'll be fine. The Prince is a Royal remember? Upper-class rich kid who has no regard for others...Oh my god you're right..."

"See what I mean?"

Kazuto sighed and pinched the edge of his nose, "Let's just hope that Prince Kyoichi doesn't delete her by accident. He is still ten after all."

"What can you do Onii-chan?"

"Not much. I'll just have to hope that kid doesn't do anything. I don't doubt those Imperial assholes told him to keep his Helmet offline too."

"This Yui girl...She's a video game character or something?"

"She's an AI Asuna and I found. She was almost deleted by the game, but I re wrote her into custom code."

"Wait...How?" Sugu asked scratching the black locks on top of her head.

"I used the console I had available. Rather useful too, it took all sorts of leeting and coding and complicated steps which included -"

"Ugh..." The girl said rubbing her temple, "You're hurting my brain making me think so much. I thought I was out of school dammit. Its better if I don't ask further..."

"Yeah. You probably will think everything I'm saying is gibberish anyway."

Sugu looked at him, "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm doing just fine Sugu..." He said, obviously holding back a lot.

...

...

Teizen emerged from his room in the hotel room all sweaty from working out, then took off his shirt to a distracted Ayumi, who was reading a magazine over a crossed knee.

 _Daaaamn_. She thought.

"I've been working out all day with the boys. They're over at the forest again, I think I'll go bathe in the river."

"Uh...Ayumi...You're staring at me..." He said looking at the dazed girl.

"Oh!" The girl said blushing and burying her nose in the magazine, "Right, sure. Er... we have a shower right here in the hotel, why do you want to go to the river? What're you an animal?"

"No." The soldier said, "It's the Nagano way!"

"Ugh. Country people are such savages..." The princess said flipping a page and shaking her head after Teizen left.

..

Teizen whistled lightly, trotting off to the river.

He entered the thick forest again, and entered the little camp the Cadets had set up.

"Uh guys..." He said seeing it empty.

He saw everything had been tossed around, there was a struggle.

"Guys!"

"Guys! Where are you?" He said dropping his towel and bathing items and running after them.

..

Teizen fell to his knees, shocked at the scene.

His entire unit of cadets were just massacred in the clearing.

Their corpses were strewn about, bullets filled their bodies, as their blood leaked onto the forest floor.

Teizen sat against a tree, taking in the fact that he'd just found what equated to brothers for him, completely slaughtered.

He remembered training with these boys since he was 10, ever since he volunteered and joined the Cadet Force. They'd grown up together.

He chuckled.

At least they'd shared one last good workout before they died.

One corpse started coughing and Teizen sprinted to him.

It was Yasuo, his old friend was in his arms, looking at his old captain, "Captain...I'm so sorry..."

"Who did this?" Teizen asked immediately.

Yasuo's weak finger begged him forward, and the boy whispered in his ear.

Teizen looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure." Yasuo coughed, "I'm gonna die man. Let my corpse stay out here. I always wanted to die with my boys."

Teizen nodded, closing Yasuo's eyes.

He bowed in respect to his dead comrades before running to the hotel room.

 _Shit._

 _I have to warn Ayumi._

 _Akiba's forest has rebels scum inside it..._

* * *

Keiko sat with Shinichi on their bed, as Shinichi looked up from the chest of the girl he was laying on currently.

"Keiko...are you angry I left?"

The light brown haired girl ran her fingers through his black hair, "No. We're at war aren't we?"

"Nagata...I...don't want to loose you ever. Promise me...

"You'll never raid again."

"Keiko-chan!" He said, fixing his glasses.

"Shinichi, do you know how horrible it was for me to sit here and wait for you to come back? Every minute, every click of my clock made me shiver in fear."

Nagata looked away in shame, "That you could return home to me on a stretcher, or worse. Dead, never to see me again. How would you feel if you lost me?"

"Ayano...I...er..."

"Answer me." Keiko said, plainly looking at him again.

"I'd..."

"I'd kill myself." Shinichi admitted, "It may seem a little premature. But I've never met anyone as kind, or as sweet. No one in my whole life has ever shown as much care for me as you baby."

"No one ever..."

"Saved my life."

"Walked around Tokyo, having fun the entire day for days with me."

"Or traded virginities with me."

The girl with the long light brown hair giggled, "Of course dum-dum. That's a given."

Nagata smiled and looked at her eyes lovingly again, "Or as gentle as you are Keiko."

"So would I, I'd kill myself too." She said brushing her finger across his cheek, "I love the way your eyes glitter with admiration each time I compliment you. I love how we walk around the city together, smiling and having fun all the time."

"I love that too." He said nuzzling up to her neck.

"I..."

Keiko and Shinichi laid there together in silence, scared to say it.

They heard the wind tap at the window in her bunk, only to let the feeling of warmth fester in their young hearts.

"You know if you feel something. But you've known that person for a while. But you think you need more time about it, even though time is just a construct and you already feel that way-"

"I love you Nagata." Keiko said cutting him off.

Shinichi leaned away from her, and grabbed her hands, staring at her deeper than ever, feeling that tender feeling he always got whenever they made love.

"I..."

"I love you Keiko." He said confidently.

"I don't care if its too early! Its the way I feel. Two weeks doesn't mean anything to me! There's no one in the whole world I'd rather love than you Shinichi!" Keiko said, speaking sweeter than ever.

Nagata nodded, "I feel like we were always meant for each other Ayano."

"But we never..." Keiko said trailing before lacing her hands with his.

"Found each other." They said in perfect harmony.

She grabbed his shoulders, and him her sides, and they kissed more passionately than ever before. _..._

 _"I'm never gonna leave your side my love..." They said together, closing their eyes._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A/N: Heyo! An enormous shout out to my main man K2! You're awesome for leaving reviews since Chapter One man! You've earned my respect bro._

 _Catch You on the Fly!- Den3424_


	22. Chapter 21: Stay With Me

Chapter 21: Stay With Me

Err...Very emotional chapter for today.

 **I will be explaining Teizen's entire backstory if anyone's curious.**

* * *

Kazuto napped on his desk. his black hair sprawled out over his annotated maps of Bunkyo.

Being the new commander, he was given the old office of where the church's Religious School Headmaster used to use. The desk was old and wooden, but atop it laid a scrawl of diagrams and maps detailing the planning of the next rebel assault.

There was a knock at the door.

He stayed asleep.

"Uh...Commander...Brother Shinichi and Sister Keiko are here to see you."

Kazuto groaned out, rolling over from his nap, "Ugh. Let 'em in."

The young happy couple walked into his office, as Kazuto wiped a tiny bit of drool off the side of his mouth from the nap.

"Er...Commander Kazuto..." The girl started.

"Goddamit." The black haired rebel leader said, "I thought I'd established this. We're all equals in this rebellion. You'll address me as Brother."

Shinichi looked at him, "Alright. _Brother_ Kazuto. We're here to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?" Kazuto said yawning and getting up to make himself some coffee to wake him up.

"We'd like to tell you what we plan to do together."

"Yeah. Uh-huh." The boy said, ignoring Keiko's words.

He started up the coffee maker, his eyes exhausted from the constant planning of the next raids.

"I think this will concern you very heavily Brother." Shinichi said.

"Will it now?" Kazuto said going back to his chair at the desk.

"We've decided together. That we're..."

"Not going to fight anymore." Keiko said triumphantly, finishing her boyfriends sentence and lacing her hand with his.

"Wait! What?" Kazuto asked dropping his empty coffee mug in shock, "What'd do you mean you're not going to fight?"

Nagata cleared his throat, "I mean we're not going to fight in raids for the rebellion Kazuto. We love each other." He finished his last sentence by gripping Keiko's hand tighter.

Keiko looked at the shocked boy, "We can't run the risk anymore. Make your choice, we don't care. Either throw us out of our bunk, expel us from the cathedral. Do _whatever_ you want."

Kazuto sighed, putting his fingers underneath his eyebrows exhausted, "What the hell are you talking about Silica?"

"For the last time its Keiko!"

Kazuto stood up, putting his fists on the table, "You guys are the most radical enforcers of what we're fighting for! A Free State! And you're bailing?"

"Bailing? Who said anything about quitting? We're just not going to raid anymore." He said, fixing his glasses.

"You two created the very ideals that make up the rebellion's justification! You're like the founding fathers of America! How could you two do this?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to help the rebellion. But not fight."

"Nagata! You can't be serious!"

They stood tall, before walking out of his office, "I'd think long and hard before making your choice Kazuto." Shinichi said, his back turned to his commander, "I'm never going to let Keiko suffer the pain of loosing me."

"But consider this brother."

"How'd you feel if Asuna found out you were dead?" Keiko asked before leaving with her lover.

Kazuto's hand reached out for them, "Guys wait! Think about this!"

They left, and the commander sighed again, sliding down his desk exhausted.

His coffee cup rolled out onto the old dusty floor, Kazuto looking out the window towards Ginza.

 _Oh Asuna..._ He thought, putting his head in his hands.

 _What the hell am I gonna do about those two?_

...

Asuna sighed staring out of her ward's window towards Bunkyo.

 _Goddamnit! I've been stuck inside this stupid hospital ward for weeks! And I can't see Kirito dammit! My husband!_

 _My love..._

She gripped the hospital bed sheets in frustration, glaring at one Sentinel rubbing his nose and holding his rifle like a statue.

Asuna pushed herself out of her bed, her feet hitting the cold hospital ground.

 _I..._

 _I can do it..._

Her thighs shook with weakness, as she tried to walk supported by the rim of the hospital bed.

Walking off the bed, she was standing almost completely upright.

But then, her incredibly weak legs shook with pain, and Asuna crumpled to the ground.

She pounded her fist onto the ward's floor in frustration.

 _Errrrgh! Goddamnit Teizen! You're gonna have my slap mark on your cheek for a year!_

She looked up to see the two sentinels snickering at her.

"Going somewhere?" One taunted her, actually speaking to her for the first time. His black Sentinel helmet marked with the green guard emblem.

Asuna looked at the long black machine guns the men were holding.

 _Damn!_

 _I know the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is find Kirito-kun..._

 _But before that..._

 _I'm going to kill every last Sentinel I can find..._

 _I don't want you to save me this time Kirito..._

 _This is something I have to do myself._

After getting back in the hospital bed she'd grown sick of, she wondered about the soldier she'd met.

/

 _Teizen handed her his handkerchief and stood up straight and fixed his cap on his head, "Asuna-san. As a soldier, it is my duty to protect the citizens of Japan. If Sugou comes, call me."_

 _Asuna wiped the tear under her eye and sniffled, and said, "Thank you. He pays off the nurses and such so they won't tell. You're really a great help."_

 _/_

Out of the dozens of people she'd met so far, the strangest person Asuna'd met was Teizen.

He swore to protect her from Sugou? But then he locks her inside her own ward?

She shrugged.

 _Technically he's not harming me. But still, I'm thinking about why he did this? I mean, obviously I'm affiliated with Kirito-kun, who's probably in trouble with the Empire because they're the worst pieces of garbage to walk the earth. I don't doubt Teizen has some sort of hidden agenda for me..._

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

 _What're you up to Kouwahaka?..._

* * *

Teizen sprinted with all haste towards Ayumi's hotel room, his incredible stamina making him not even tired in the slightest even though he ran from the forest.

"T-Tei-kun?" The princess asked, using the little boy name Teizen hated out of instinct, "What's going on?"

"Where's Asami?" The soldier asked quickly.

"Nana?" The girl called out.

The old woman emerged from her room, and Teizen grabbed her withered hand gently, "Please. Sit down, I'll explain to you both what's happened."

Asami and Ayumi's faces grew frightened as Teizen locked the door and dashed to the table they were all sitting at.

"Here's what's happened."

"My cadets have been murdered."

The black haired beauty gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock, "H-how?"

"There's rebels in the forest. Don't worry, I'm going to make a few calls to the Prefectural Capital. I'm going to let them handle this, Nagano is out of my jurisdiction, Tokyo Military Officers have no sway here."

"Wh-Why'd you come here before calling the Military Police?" Ayumi asked.

"You're my sole priority, my duty is to protect you. Carting you out of Akiba is too dangerous, you're to stay here in this hotel room until I return."

"Return?" The princess asked, "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to ask Nagano's capital for clearance. And then..."

"I'll kill them all myself."

"TEIZEN!" Ayumi shrieked, "Are you insane? Going into the woods alone with rebels crawling about? You'll die!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He slid his officers pistol across the table to the princess, "Don't open the door to anyone but me. If they get inside, use this. Whatever you do, don't leave this room."

Teizen walked out before saying in his deep and clear voice, "And Ayumi."

"I _will_ come back. And Tomi and Mei will guard you." He added seeing his wolves spring up to the girls sides.

Asami watched as her granddaughter sprinted after him.

...

The princess watched as the leather casket looking object Teizen lugged all the way from Tokyo had its interior revealed.

Inside was an S-Class Military Combat Gear Outfit.

 _Teizen's Wolf Armor..._

"Teizen...Stop. Don't go."

The Armor opened, and Teizen stepped inside it before picking up his armor piercing MG42.

"NO! Don't go!" Ayumi pleaded seeing the armor hiss with electricity as it activated.

Teizen's armored boot began to move out of the tiny garage holding the white MR2.

He began to march off, his MG42 loaded with thousands of bullets held in his pack.

Ayumi cried in her hotel room bed.

 _Tei-san..._

 _Don't die._

 _Please..._

 _..._

"This is Panzer Officer Kouwahaka! Comm, can you hear me? I repeat, can you hear me?" The boy shouted in to his communicator in his helmet, running towards the forest.

"Yes. This is Detective Chiaki! What's your situation officer?"

"Akiba is a rebel hot spot! Do you read me Comm?"

"Yes we read you!"

"I need clearance to wipe out the forest. I also need a unit to fight with, I need men dammit!"

"There's riots here at the capital. We have no units to spare!" The detective shouted.

"Damn!" Teizen cursed, seeing the edge of the forest, "Do I have clearance to kill them myself?"

The detective looked at his commissioner, who nodded, before speaking into his communicator, "Yes. Follow Conduct Code 2-C soldier. Good luck."

Teizen knew exactly which code that was, stepping into the forest and powering up his machine gun.

 _All rebels..._

 _Are to be killed on sight..._

* * *

Kazuto sat down across the table from the Yakuza Lord of Bunkyo, Ito Keisuke.

The older man puffed on his cigar before chuckling loudly to his men beside him, "This? This little boy's the leader of the rebellion that's been kicking the Empire's ass?"

His bodyguard spoke to the grizzled Mob boss, "Uh...sir, he _is_ the rebel commander."

Kazuto cleared his throat, "Uh...Lord Keisuke. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Cut the shit boy." Keisuke said, "I know why're you're here. You want my thugs."

"The rebellion needs more fighting men. Men with combat experience, like the ones you have."

Keisuke puffed on his cigarette, his smoke rising above his greying black hair, "Don't you have enough new recruits? Whooping Yashiro's ass in the streets should gain you some new muscle, shouldn't it boy?"

"We have plenty of volunteers, but none of them have ever held guns before. Your killers are the veterans of fighting however, aren't they?" Andrew asked from above Kazuto's shoulder.

Kazuto instantly hated this man. Especially the way he was always called _boy_ by him.

 _Damn you Tsuboi, why the hell do we need this guy?_

Andrew cleared his throat and Kazuto looked at the man across the table, "Let's get real here. You need our help. Yashiro has his best killers after you, you can't ambush the Empire without routing. We need your men Ito, you need our protection.

"Pah!" Keisuke scoffed, "Your little rebellion is a farce. Yuuki Shouzou and all those other suits are playing you. Don't you see it? If you somehow oust the Emperor from power, they'll just create a bureaucratic Japan where they can start making money again."

Andrew interjected, "We don't have time to discuss this. Your days are numbered _Yakuza_. I hope you'll join us before you're wiped out."

He left and Kazuto followed him, leaving the Yakuza Compound, thugs holding guns and cigarettes about them.

"Freaking Klein..." Andrew cursed, "I get that we need all the help we can get but, asking a Yakuza boss for help. Man."

Kazuto shrugged, "Maybe it'll help win the war for us."

"We're just one district. If we don't link up with the other districts we're done for."

"Sugu told me that people are still people. Agil, what do you think?" Kazuto asked from under his black fur lined hood.

Andrew hesitated, stopping from walking in the street towards the church, "The Empire has my baby son and my wife under guard. I'd do _anything_ to get them back..."

"Even slaughter battalions?" The boy asked looking up from his hood.

"Even slaughter battalions. Maybe when you have children you'll understand."

Kazuto's head shook from under his hood, "No. I get it. I'd do anything for Yui-chan."

He smiled at Andrew from under his hood, "That was a rather wise statement Andrew."

"Here's a wise _question_ Kazuto. What do you think about what Ito was saying?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Andrew sighed, "Like we're being played. Like if all Shouzou is doing by funding us to gain back money, its almost like treating us like a sort of..."

"Investment?"

"Well. I doubt it, Asuna is his daughter. Maybe that's where she gets her kindness from."

"Hmm..." Andrew said rubbing the goatee on his chin before seeing the Avenue where the huge stone cathedral lay.

Kai opened the little wooden slit, "Password?"

"Deer Testicles." Kazuto guessed.

The red head on the other side of the door giggled, "Nope."

"Bear dick. Horse cock." Andrew said sighing.

Kai kept giggling, "Good guesses but nope."

Kazuto raised a finger, "Oh! Sour Green Elk Scrotum!"

Kai fell over from his stool laughing and opened the door, "Good memory Commander."

Kazuto shook his head as he walked into the church.

 _I've got to get a new doormaster..._

As they walked in, Tsuboi walked over with his beer in hand, "Ah! How'd it go?"

The two of them shrugged, "Could go either way."

"However, there is a serious issue. The church is already past maximum capacity." The brown haired young man pointed out, "How're we gonna accommodate those Yakuza thugs?"

"I dunno." Andrew said, "We'll figure it out _if_ they come."

Kazuto walked off and Tsuboi shouted out, "Hey. Where're you going?"

"I've got to talk to Nagata."

...

Kazuto knocked on their bunk door.

"Come in!" Keiko said.

Conveniently, both lovers were completely clothed, so the young commander had no issue speaking to them, "I've given what you've said some thought. And Shinichi..."

"You'll both stay in your bunk-"

He was cut off, as both Keiko and Shinichi jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Kazuto!" Shinichi said hugging his leader.

"Up-up-up!" Kazuto warned, pushing them away, "That's not all. I have jobs for the both of you. Keiko, you'll work the kitchens and cook for the rebellion. Meanwhile, Nagata. You'll work with me in my office to formulate raids."

Keiko stomped her foot, "Why am I cooking?"

"Yeah bro? Are you being sexist?"

The rebel leader covered his eyes and sighed exhausted, "No. I'm not being sexist. I'm an idealist. Nagata, you're a strategist. Keiko, you have no other discernible skills besides combat, and we _really_ need new cooks."

"Fine." Keiko said, "Thank you for not making us have to fight anymore."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm off to plan raids in my office. Don't bother me." Kazuto said before marching off.

Keiko and Shinichi jumped into each others arms, hugging, "We did it!"

"That's it!" Shinichi said holding his unbelievably sweet girlfriend in his arms, "We don't have to fight anymore!"

Keiko hugged him tightly before they stared into each others eyes.

Nagata looked at her, "Nothing's going to stop us now Keiko. We can stay together for as long as we want."

"Really?" The light brown haired girl asked smiling.

Shinichi nodded, "For how long do you want that to be?"

"Hmm..."

Keiko closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at him, "How does forever sound?"

Shinichi wrapped his lips over hers and mumbled, "That sounds perfect..."

They hugged together in the moonlight of her bunk and smiled.

* * *

Teizen turned on the combat mode on his wolf armor, seeing nothing red. Before his red rings glowed red, being carmine lamps in the pitch black forest.

He trotted about the forest, holding his machine gun about, waiting to kill the first thing he saw.

Silence grew in the forest, as his armored boot splashed the water in the river.

 _Where are you?_

He gripped his rifle. Not seeing any life forms in his heat vision.

 _This insane..._

 _There isn't anything alive in this forest!_

 _How is this possible?_

 _Did the rebels murder every living thing?_

As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest, he knew that he walked deeper and deeper into an eerie emptiness.

 _Where are they?_

 _Am I completely alone here?_

 _It can't be..._

 _They're all hiding in the trees..._

He looked up and saw the entire treeline dotted red...

 _Impossible!_

 _They're all living in the tree line. In some sort of forest colony!_

Teizen looked at the little ammo bar indicating how many rounds he had left in the lower vision of his mask.

 _I have enough rounds for the whole lot of them._

 _I'm going to follow my orders..._

 _And kill them all!_

He saw a little ramp that led up into the treeline.

His machine gun rattled seeing two rebel sentries fire their M16's at him.

Their bullets glinted off his armor, and he was in combat mode.

He literally could see nothing but what was dead and what was alive.

Teizen pressed the trigger, turning into a demon.

He ran up the wooden ramp into the tree colony.

He checked his radar...

 _There's about fifty of them...And one of me..._

He cocked his MG42, aiming it towards the group of rebels cooking dinner around a fire.

 _Then I'll have to kill them all myself!_

The rebels screamed as the soldier gunned them down.

They scrambled to find cover and grab rifles, the soldier pouring fire everywhere.

The tree colony was essentially a large camp built up on trees.

And in the center of it lay a great fire, and next to it was Teizen.

His machine gun rattled infinitely, rebels screaming in pain as bullets through them, red getting everywhere.

The bright yellow flashes that filled the barrel of his machine gun shone like the sun, blood becoming rain as he massacred every rebel he could find.

One hid behind a table shaking in fear.

He gripped his rifle and wet himself seeing the Wolf standing above him with his machine gun pointed at his face.

Teizen pressed the trigger again, the body of the rebel shaking as it was filled with bullets that flew so strong it passed the rebels body and went past the wood and into the clearing below.

About twenty rebels fired in harmony from behind wooden huts and tables at Teizen who took cover from behind the table.

The table was blown to pieces from the condensed rebel fire, the soldier in armor was completely exposed.

They concentrated fire on him, their machine guns singing as the boy knelt from the bullets.

He felt his armor ring as the Wolf Suit began to power down from lack of electrical circuity.

Teizen felt his MG42 slip out of his hands.

He fell to the ground, the bullets beggining to imbed themselves into his armor.

The durasteel material the armor was made from was actually being worn down...

 _No..._

 _Not like this..._

 _I'm not gonna die to rebel scum!_

The Wolf felt a growl in his throat begin to roar.

He stood up slowly, staggering under the rebel fire, picking up his MG42.

The rebels grew shocked at the strength of the boy, powering up his rifle.

"DIEEEEEEE!" He screamed, slamming the trigger and feeling rage pump through his body, the Wolf Armor feeding what little electricity it had left into the machine gun.

Teizen roared, screaming as he mowed down the larger group of rebels, their corpses flying off the trees when they were shot to bits.

"Run!" One rebel screamed dropping his rifle and sprinting away from the massacre.

Teizen saw as the entire tree colony was soaked in blood, the wood of the raised buildings painted pure red.

The soldier gripped his rifle in anger.

 _No._

 _You don't get to run._

He continued to yell in anger as he saw rebels rappel down into the forest from their colony using taught ropes, evading the bullets that flew over them.

Their tan brown coats were covered in the blood of their brothers, and they were sprinting in fear of the monster they just witnessed.

Teizen jumped down from the colony, the beaten down armor absorbing the impact of the fall.

The river was right there, the rebels continuing to run.

One rebel was carrying his wounded sister in arms, but Teizen powered up his MG42 and blasted them down into the forest floor.

One girl, no older than Teizen himself was shaking in fear as she saw the monster approach.

She raised her rifle shakily, but the wolf opened fire, ending her. The rebels body fell limp after being filled with bullets.

Her comrades kept sprinting away, being gunned down in the forest like dogs as bullets flew through their bodies, the Wolf hunting them down and eliminating them.

His machine gun sang into the darkness of the forest, crushing everything that moved.

Red began to splatter on trees as the Wolf broke into a sprint, running past the dozens of rebel corpses strewn about.

There was one rebel left, her tan colored coat marked with the blue _leader's_ symbol. A dove, the common Nagano commander's emblem.

Teizen blasted her in the thigh, the girl screaming in pain before leaning against the tree.

Her lower right leg was literally torn off her body from the bullets due to the extreme power of the MG42.

This was because the Empires MG42's were desinged to be powerful enough to pierce any surface. Armored or not.

The girl screamed in pain, watching in shock as the soldier removed his helmet.

"T-Teizen?"

The soldier shook in anger.

"At first I didn't believe it when Asuo first told me. It was you who massacred my brothers. It was you who betrayed the Empire I lived and killed for..."

"And it was you who betrayed me..."

"Kana..." He said to his best friend.

...

Teizen looked directly into her shining brown eyes, "Itome-san...how could you do this to me?"

"You were like my sister Kana. We hunted in this forest."

"From my old life. You were the only one to survive."

"I grew to hunt with you. I grew to know you. You grew to know me."

The brown haired girl cried in both sadness and pain as Teizen kept speaking in his low and rumbling voice, "And I..."

"I grew to love you Kana."

"And you stabbed me in the heart dammit. How..."

Teizen's voice began to break up, "H-How could you do this to me?"

"I love you bro." Kana spoke out.

"You don't get to say that." The soldier said raising his rifle.

"I love you Teizen."

"No!" Teizen said gripping the rifle, "You're not allowed to say that."

"Is this really how you wanted it to end?" Itome asked, her eyes filled with tears, "To kill me in forest we grew up in? Where I grew to love you?"

"Stop it!" Teizen barked.

"You're going to kill me like you did all my friends? Using that killing machine in your hands."

"I have no choice Kana. You betrayed me."

"No I didn't."

"I still love you Teizen. Don't you remember how I'd hide in trees and jump down and tickle you?"

Teizen held back his tears using sheer strength, "We did all of that, and much more. I remember playing kissing games with you in the hay shed of your farm Kana. I remember falling in love with you. How could you've done this to me when you knew how much you meant to me?"

"We used to play all sorts of games in this forest. How could you have done this?"

Kana shook her head, "I never thought my little Tei would've grown up and become a soldier. I didn't believe it at the time. You would've became a defender of the government that treats its citizens like wild animals."

Teizen refused to cry, "That's it Kana. You're nothing to me now. You not only ruined our friendship, but everything it stood for me. Innocence, happiness, love. Its all gone."

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said raising his MG42 and hearing the zoom of the electricity power it up, "Because I'm never going to let anything hold me back from killing again."

Kana's tear filled brown eyes looked longingly at Teizen's empty tiger like hazel orbs.

His pupils became smaller, and the boy looked down the barrel at his best friends forehead.

"Goodbye..."

"Little brother..."

Teizen's MG42 flashed, before the girl felt one last quick pinch on her forehead, before falling cold onto the tree.

The bullets zipped right through her skull and into the tree trunk, and killed her quickly. The girls brown ponytail pressed up to the wooden trunk, and her body fell limp.

The soldier put his helmet back on before walking out of the forest, his rifle over his shoulder.

He didn't look back when looking away from her corpse.

He never would.

...

The raven haired beauty sprinted into the night after hearing how Teizen freed Akiba only about an hour after it happened.

Ayumi saw his empty Panzer Armored Wolf Suit outside a bar. Her eyes widened seeing it covered in bullets holes and almost shot beyond repair.

The girl then ran inside the little village pub.

Teizen sat at the bar, sipping bourbon with a cigarette in his glass free hand.

She saw the knife stuck on the table and the frightened bar tender and understood that he'd threatened to murder him for alcohol.

"What the hell are you doing?" The princess shrieked.

"Drinking. What else does it look like?"

The girl saw his bourbon and tobacco and felt her fist tighten, "There are faster ways to kill yourself you know."

"Not for a coward."

"You're not a coward." Ayumi said, "You risked your life to secure Akiba, knowing you would almost certainly die."

"Word travels that fast?"

"You killed Itome-san huh?"

Teizen didn't reply, and instead poured himself more bourbon, "I think its time you let me brood in peace don't you think?"

"So you turn to alcohol? Instead of talking about your feelings, your thoughts to me. You'd rather shut me off and stay inside some bar drinking yourself to death?"

"That's about right." The soldier said coldly still refusing to look at her.

"Come with me Teizen."

"Ayumi-senpai..."

"Your princess gave you an order."

The boy obliged before staggering drunkenly out of his stool and leaning on the girl.

...

They entered Teizen's bedroom, the boy leaning against the wall his bed was next to.

Ayumi sat on his bed with him, "Tell me."

"Tell me why you refuse to like me. Tell me why you act like a robot all the time."

"Why do you want to know? I'm just your guard dog." Teizen said ignoring Ayumi's eyes.

"Because..."

"I've never met anyone as strange as you. You're kind to me, but you still shut me off. Why?"

Maybe it was the alcohol that allowed Teizen to answer. Or maybe it was the fact that he had nothing left to loose at this point.

But the soldier obliged.

He pointed to the little house on a hill in the window of his room, "You see that hut? That's where my family lived."

 _"We were your everyday countryside farmers. Pop was always kind, strong, loving. Just like Ma. They both taught me something that I consider dear to my heart. All women and men are equals. I though this because Ma and Pop were always doing each others jobs. Ma was out in the fields harvesting while Pop cooked dinner."_

 _"I loved them. More than..."_

 _"Even more than my country."_

 _"One day, a bunch of thugs showed up at my families hut..."_

 _"My father demanded that they explain themselves, and they extorted him for money."_

 _"He refused, standing down with my mother at his side. Equals as always."_

 _"Then they..."_

 _"Shoved him and my mother in between the boards of our fence around our hut. And then..."_

 _"They violated them right in front of me."_

 _"I was torn from my hut after they'd broken in. They forced my eyelids open so I'd have to watch. I was only eight years old at the time."_

 _"After they were finished, they killed both of them using pistols and left their corpses at my feet."_

 _"I left Akiba after that, wandered about for two years, without a home or parents, until I was taken in by the government into an orphanage."_

 _"Your father was an amazing man Ayumi. He had funded orphanages so well, that it was almost like the government were my parents."_

 _"I sat at my bunk bed one morning and looked at the white ceiling."_

 _"Yashiro had provided for me something no one else had for the two years I was homeless. A home, food, and education. For two entire years I had absolutely nothing. But my country had saved me, it nurtured me. It fed me, it educated me, it gave me a bed, a roof over my head."_

 _"I was 10 years old and I had done nothing for myself. My country had done everything for me."_

 _"I realized that my country was indeed the best in the world, I was happy in my little orphanage. The teacher Yashiro's government had provided me were excellent and inspiring. The food amazing. I loved everything my country had done for me."_

 _"But then I had wondered what I had done for my country. I had done nothing. All this love it showed me, I never returned."_

 _"So I made a solemn vow that I still uphold today. That I'd serve Japan until it would kill me. I'd help it become the most powerful nation in the world because I loved her. Japan was my savior, my rock, my redeemer. My everything."_

 _"Then I joined the Cadets Youth Volunteer Program to start getting prepared to join the military. I put my all into training, holding nothing back. Then I kept pushing myself, inspired to help Japan achieve global greatness. Since I was ten I woke up every morning to become stronger and serve my country better."_

 _"I wanted nothing more than to serve my nation more and more. Then I was chosen by Yashiro to lead the Wolf Brigade, and then I met you Ayumi."_

"But seeing my parents raped and murdered doesn't allow me to be a soldier to my fullest extent. Now, I can never allow sexual assault to happen to anyone. Because its the one duty a soldier should never have to do."

"I found two girls, Asuna and Asada. They were both victims of attempted rape, and I made sure they wouldn't have to go through the same thing my parents did before dying."

"I'm not worth your admiration Ayumi. If I didn't witness my parents rape, I never would've stopped myself from executing the only order I never followed."

"A-And what was that?" The girl asked, wiping tears from under her eyes.

"High Command ordered me to defile a prisoner of mine to get information out of her. But before I could do it, I remembered Ma and Pop. So had I not experienced that trauma, I'd have raped someone. I'm just a killer who takes orders."

The princess shook her head, "Had you not experienced that trauma, you never would've joined the military in the first place."

Ayumi looked into Teizen's empty and handsome but expressionless face, understanding that this boy was no person. He was a shell of a man wandering about life aimlessly, tied to single purpose: To Serve Japan until it killed him.

She sobbed into his shoulder, "Wh-Wh-Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Because I didn't want you to like me. I didn't want you to understand me. I...I never wanted someone as pure. As perfect, as beautiful, as kind and amazing you Ayumi, to fall for someone like me. That's why I refused to touch your hand on that beach. And that's why..."

"I wanted to be with Kana. Because I thought I deserved her. But now."

"I realize I was wrong." He said looking into her light blue orbs shining with tears, "I realize now that _you_ were another thing I should've been fighting for. I realize that I can love whoever I want. No one can stop me."

Ayumi stopped crying, wiping the last tears on her cheeks, "R-Really?"

"Yes. But before we start anything, you should know that I'm a killer. And seeing my parents murdered doesn't justify that. I don't feel like I've earned your admiration my princess." He said looking away.

Ayumi's cold hand reached out and turned his cheek to see her.

She shook her head and pleaded with him, "Yes. Yes you have, to me you have. Your not just my bodyguard, you saved me. Those rebels would've done who knows what to me. You stopped that. So will you accept my admiration of you?"

Teizen nodded, "Without a doubt. So if you like me. I'll accept your admiration. I'll..."

She cut him off, kissing him deeply in the moonlight of his bedroom.

"I've been waiting almost two weeks to hear you say that." Ayumi said before tugging on his jacket.

"Wh-where's your Grandma?" Teizen asked, scared of how fast Ayumi's hands were moving.

"Nana's sleeping in her room. I don't want to wake her up but..."

"I feel like we both need this Teizen. I need you to be happy, so I can be happy too, I can't stand seeing you so empty all the time. I also admire how you tamed that horse for me, protected me, held me always in highest regard. And called never failed to call me senpai or my lady."

"Oh. I forgot to call you Ayumi-senpai."

"That's fine." The princess said, feeling her heart pound out of her chest.

"You can call me whatever you like now."

"We're about to become equals." She said tugging on his jacket.

Teizen trembled in fear, actually frightened for the first time in years.

He was scared that if his hands moved the wrong way the girl in his arms, the one he was currently kissing lovingly, would snap to pieces under his strength.

Teizen was also afraid that if the Emperor found out about this he'd be least pleased.

The boy stopped kissing her, "Ayumi-san. I wanted to say that no ones ever shown me as much love and kindness as you have. No one ever cared for me as much as you have. And for that..."

"I love you Kinzai-san..."

"And I love you..."

"Tei-san..." She said, finally admitting he was her equal before pressing her lips to his, and throwing the covers over them.

...

...

...


	23. Chapter 22: The Tall Tower

Chapter 22: The Tall Tower

 _A/N: OMG! The latest episode of Tsurezure Children was amazing! Aww...I'm gonna write a little bit of romance in, but don't worry..._

 _Action approaches in coming chapters..._

* * *

Kazuto crossed his arms smugly and smiled, "Ah...Looks good doesn't it?"

"Looks tiny." Keiko said, holding all her belongings.

Shinichi walked in to their new smaller bunk smiling like his commander, and teasing his girlfriend, "A small bunk for a small girl."

The commander chuckled, "See? Nagata gets it, he knows how many men that old room could hold. Anyway, I've got some stuff to attend to. Enjoy your stay."

Kazuto walked off before walking into the tiny forge Rika and Tsuboi had set up together in an old room and looked around, "Damn. What's up with the white suit of armor?"

"We're making it for you as a gift. The breastplate isn't finished, but we'll have it ready before your next raid."

He walked up to it.

Kazuto looked down, "Wh-Why'd you pick white?"

"We always remembered Asuna wearing white. So we designed it to be like it would be hers."

Rika nodded in agreement, "Since you joined the rebellion for her, might as well wear her colors when you battle the empire."

The commander knelt, looking at the armor hung on a mannequin, "How'd you guys get my dimensions?"

Tsuboi cleared his throat, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to the pile of clothes in the corner of the forge.

Kazuto gasped, "You two broke into my bunk?"

Rika shrugged, "Not so much as we broke in but entered it without your permission."

"That's the definition of breaking in!" The commander barked.

Kazuto smiled, "You guys are still awesome, tell me when its ready."

"Will do." Tsuboi said picking up his blowtorch and getting back to work with Rika.

Kazuto walked away from the shop, only to hear a commotion in the large central courtyard of the church.

He approached it only to hear jeering and cat calls.

"Yeah! Get him!"

"600 on the Indian guy!"

The commander's eyes widened seeing what was happening.

Shinichi and Keiko opened their window to the courtyard and cheered, "Go! Nomi-senpai!"

Nomi was jumping about wielding two knives sparring with Andrew in the middle of the courtyard, holding a huge battle axe.

The half Indian man rolled aside, evading a downward hack from the man.

The crowd kept cheering and Kazuto leaned against a stone pillar and watched the fight.

Nomi was a lot faster, jumping about and sticking his kukri, or Indian Army knife, into Andrew's thigh. Not deep enough to seriously wound him, only to bug him.

"Ugh! Not cool Nomi!"

The young man chuckled before rolling about and dodging Andrew's battle axe, kicking him in the chest using fast and rapid movements.

Kazuto analyzed his fighting style, nodding in respect.

 _Nomi is using some weird Indian style of fighting I've never seen before. He's very good._

Nomi took the flat side of Andrew's axe to the calf, but managed to stomp flat on it and disarm him.

The man pointed his knife at Andrew's face and smirked, "I win."

"Yeah!" Keiko cheered from her bunk above.

Andrew grumbled and walked off, while Nomi stood confidently on a cardboard box and shouted arrogantly, "I'm the strongest fighter here! Who wants to challenge the great Nomi Saluja?"

The crowd stayed silent at Nomi's immense skill but one voice spoke out.

"I do."

The crowd gasped at their commander who walked off leaning on the stone pillar, "That's right. I haven't fought anyone like this in a while. Anyone got a blade?"

About forty various weapons were held in the air.

"Mine commander! Pick mine!"

"Over here Brother Kazuto!"

"Mine!"

He pointed at one clear white chokuto (straight sword) that caught his eye, as it looked closest to his familiar Elucidator.

The rebel handed him the blade and Kazuto felt its hilt under his grip.

 _Feels nice. Light, and strong._

He whipped it about and smiled, getting into his stance, "Prepare yourself Indian man."

"You'll never see me coming." Kazuto said snarkily, his legs strong after rehab from SAO.

A rebel picked up a stick and hit the gong, before Kazuto came charging at Nomi. Sugu and Rika cheered with the rest of the crowd loudly.

Nomi placed his two kukri together and caught the blade, before kicking Kazuto's thigh and letting him fall into the snow.

"Are you all right commander?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." He said standing up and gripping his sword.

Kazuto swiped his blade about in the air, trying to land a quick blow on the older man.

But Nomi was incredibly quick, side stepping each thrust or simply parrying it with his knives.

Kazuto kept thrusting his blade at him, or swiping it through the air, only for the agile Nomi to roll about, taunting him.

"You can't catch me!"

Nomi dove under a right counter thrust from Kazuto, and punched his right arm, making him drop it.

Kazuto dodged and saw Nomi's kukri pass just over his face, narrowly avoiding the blade.

It wasn't long before Nomi kicked Kazuto back into the snow, and the man chuckled, "Had enough commander?"

He laughed, "Hell no."

The crowd roared as Kazuto stood up and yelled, charging at him again.

Nomi smirked, disarming him again.

 _I could do this all day._

The black haired boy sighed, picking up his white straight sword again.

 _I really need to brush up on my sword skills. I've sort of lost some coordination being inside SAO for two years._

He lunged at Nomi again smiling.

 _But I'll be ready one day._

* * *

Teizen's eyes opened groggily, before looking up at the chest of the girl he slept on.

He smiled, "Morning my lady."

The princess yawned after waking up, "Morning Tei-san."

"I'm sorry Ayumi. I had a lot to drink last night so I don't remember very well. Did we..."

The girl smiled and nodded firmly, "Yes. We did."

"AAAAch!" Teizen said, a ringing headache singing in his head.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked concerned, her voice surprised with worry.

He clutched his forehead, "Achhh! Its all the bourbon I drank from the night before. I-HURLPPP!"

The boy gagged before turning green and running to the bathroom across the hall wearing nothing but his underwear.

Teizen felt his hand tighten across his stomach, before vomiting into the toilet dizzily.

"Tei-san!" Ayumi screamed, running to him.

"I-I'm fine." He said wiping sick from his mouth and going to the sink to wash.

He rubbed his eyes, "Ugh...Remind me never to drink again."

The girl smiled, "Always."

Teizen looked at his princess, "Would you mind terribly Kinzai-san? I'd like to indoors today, I have a god awful hangover."

She nodded, "Of course."

Asami emerged from her room, seeing Teizen in his room, laying on his bed half naked and holding his stomach.

The old woman looked at her granddaughter, "Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine. We just need to rest together."

"I heard you two last night. Did you two use-"

"Yes we did." She said cutting her off firmly.

Her old withered hand stretched out and clutched the girls well tanned cheek, "Well I'm happy for you two. But you need to be wary of what your father thinks dearie."

"Don't worry Nana. I will." She said before wheeling the hotel television inside Teizen's room.

...

He laid on his bed, Ayumi resting on top of his body, watching the television.

"How's your headache?" She asked seeing him drink some water mixed with electrolytes to treat the hangover.

The soldier smiled, "Just fine. Its fading."

"Good." She said before kissing him.

He kissed her back happily before his military communicator vibrated and rang.

"Sorry. I have to take this." He said leaving his bed and answering the call.

"Officer Kouwahaka here."

"Ah! How's my favorite soldier doing?"

The boy grew shocked, going over to the television and turning off the volume growing pale, "Y-Your highness?"

The Emperor was in the private mini-golf course his palace contained, putting with his little son Kyoichi while talking on his phone, "Yes that's me. How's my daughter doing? Has she driven you crazy yet?"

"Uh...A little my lord." Teizen said scared, looking at the daughter of the man he was currently talking to on the other line lay in his bed wearing his sweatshirt.

Yashiro laughed, his chuckle ringing on the communicator, "Yeah...Ayumi's like that. Anyway, I was calling to tell you that in four days Kanto's new semester begins."

Ayumi had currently reached out from the bed and squeezed Kouwahaka's bum laughing, doubling the shock of what the Emperor had said.

Teizen grew even more shocked than before, "F-Four days my lord?"

"Yup. Kanto's highschoolers go back to school soon, and my little dove better fly back home when break ends okay? Have a fun time!"

The Emperor cut the line and Teizen sighed, sitting back on the bed with her.

"Now..." The girl said wrapping her hands around the soldiers stomach, "Where were we?"

"Wait." He said turning to look at her, "There's something important that we need to discuss Ayumi."

* * *

.

.

Kazuto was exhausted from sparring with Nomi the whole day. Eventually everyone got bored of watching their commander get his ass whooped, so they all went back to their bunks.

He walked inside the little room Rika and Tsuboi worked in together.

The black haired teen flicked on the lights.

Seeing the finished armor.

It was gorgeous, and...

 _It looked almost exactly like the armor of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Minus the red swords and crosses emblazoned on it, it was like her armor stood before him._

Kazuto gasped, remembering the last words she had spoken to him before waking up to this forsaken.

 _I..._

 _I love you..._

He sighed exhausted before returning to his bunk.

Kazuto opened another hack program on his laptop, before jumping into the Imperial database like he had multiple times before.

 _::citizen;search;Ginza_

...

He squinted, concentrating.

 _;HospitalPatients;YuukiAsuna;_

 _;;;Imperial Designation:::_

Kazuto began to cry, throwing his head onto the desk in sadness, his tears bleeding out onto the wood in disbelief at the words on screen.

 _Under Routine Sentinel Guard. Class A Suspect for Rebel Affiliation._

"Those...those bastards..." He croaked.

"Onii-chan? Are you all right?" Sugu asked, opening the door slightly.

She stood in the doorway, "Ka-Kazuto?"

He kept crying and she ran to him, "What's wrong Onii-chan?"

"Sugu...Sugu...they...turned her hospital ward into a glorified prison...those..."

The girl was shocked, "Are...Are you all right Kazuto?"

"NO!" He yelled throwing his hands onto the desk in anger, slamming his laptop shut, "NO! I'm not all right! My daughter and wife are both under Imperial rifles! Yui's in the hands of some ten year old and can be deleted at any moment! Asuna's in Ginza! And there's no way I can help any of them!"

Sugu smiled warmly, "Some things you can never help."

Kazuto kept crying, "There has to be something I can do."

His sister comforted him, hugging him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I just...feel so helpless..."

"It's all right Onii-chan." She said, lifting his chin with her finger and continuing to smile, "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Sure as hell seems like it won't." He said wiping a tear from his cheek.

Sugu shook her head, "You're the toughest, bravest and most able person I've ever known. If you can beat that stupid Death Game that killed thousands, than you can find your wife and daughter."

"R-Really?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. You're Kirigaya Kazuto. Your men love you. Your friends love you."

"I love you."

Kazuto smiled at his sister, "I love you too Sugu."

He wiped a tear from under his eye, "You really are strong sis."

"Not physically, you don't have muscles like that coldhearted _dog_ Kouwahaka. But emotionally, you can stand through everything."

She looked at the doorway, "Dinner'll be starting soon, you hungry?"

He sniffled, "I'll eat in a little bit. Can't let my own men see me like this."

She understood, "Anytime you wanna talk just ask all right?"

Kazuto nodded on his bed, before she walked off.

* * *

..

Teizen looked at Ayumi, "Kinzai-san...I need to tell you that I've never felt about anyone before like you. And I'd love to get let our relationship blossom but..."

"But?" The princess asked.

He sighed, "But, break ends in four days for you. I need to get back to my roadblock, and you need to get back to your palace."

The soldier laced his hand with hers rubbing his thumb over hers and saying, "What we have doesn't change who we are. We can't stay here."

"What if we did?"

"Huh?" Teizen asked, drawing his hand away.

"What if we stayed out here in Akiba together? You could, I don't know, find work here and stay with Nana and I. Would that be so bad?"

"Yes!" He said, "It would be terrible! Imperial Agents would locate us, or be looking day and night for us. We'd live together in hiding. Is that a life worth living Ayumi?"

"It is." The black haired beauty said plainly, "It would be a life worth living. If you went back to your garrison junction, I'd never see you again probably. I'd never stop thinking about you and what you've done for me."

"Neither could I." He said looking down.

Ayumi shrugged, "We have four days of break left anyway. We should enjoy it together while we can. And make our decision later."

Teizen placed his head on her lap, "Fine. I guess we'll figure it out in the morning."

She flicked off the light and sat on his stomach, looking down kindly at him before placing her hands on his cheeks and smiling, "I love you. My little Tei-san."

"I love you too."

"My Ayumi-chan..."

...

He tied his white horse Ama to the tree, before he helped his lady down from her horse.

They watched the sun go down over the hills of Nagano, as he laid she laid her body on top of his.

Teizen kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through the long strands of charcoal black hair that flowed from Ayumi's head.

Seeing the sunset, the princesses horse munching on grass behind him, the soldier began to wonder about his life.

Would it really be that bad if he stayed out here?

He'd never have to return to Tokyo, that God-forsaken city filled with nothing but war.

But out here he could be...

 _Happy?_

 _Can I really be happy with my Ayumi-chan?_

 _I'd never have to kill again. Or be that beast that's unleashed when my lady's not around..._

He shook his head.

 _Yashiro would find us and I'd be given a court martial for disobeying orders and not returning Ayumi on time. And she'd be locked inside the Imperial Palace forever, never to leave. That'd be really bad for both of us..._

 _Damn..._

 _Hard choices..._

* * *

Kazuto felt his fingers wrap around his ring finger, the day after Sugu had comforted him, where'd he remembered that silver ring laying for months in SAO.

He remembered everything he loved about her.

Her kindness.

Her bravery.

Her intelligence.

Her charm.

To him, it seemed like there was no perfect person.

Except for her.

He wished for one thing laying on his bunk.

For his wife to be whispering into his ear again, promising to be with him forever.

He also wished for that little pendant to be around his neck again, holding a tiny piece of code he'd re-written into a tiny diamond.

More than anything...

He'd wanted to be inside that damned game that almost killed him for two years. So he'd at least the three of them would be happy together again.

Kazuto felt his hand curl into a fist in front of his heart, feeling it beat inside his chest.

From it, he could feel this golden sense of longing that drove him everyday to keep fighting.

To keep killing, to keep drawing closer to that tall dark hospital tower in Ginza.

 _Because inside it laid happiness._

The commander stood up from his bed to walk to the high table that stood above all the other wooden benches and tables in the mess hall of the church.

For the first time ever, he interrupted dinner to speak.

The boy cleared his throat, pushing his seat behind him with his jean covered thighs.

The attention of the Red Swords snapped instantly to their various conversations and dinners to the teenager speaking.

He smiled, "I never would've guessed that when I'd wake up from Sword Art Online there'd be such a loyal and loving community of passionate Japanese citizens waiting to support me in my quest to gain freedom."

A couple people nodded in agreement, listening attentively.

"There must've been some real talent shown for a bunch of adults to choose me to lead them."

"You did show all that man." Tsuboi thanked, gaining a large number of raid-witnesses to murmur in agreement.

"Thank you Klein." The boy said.

Tsuboi acknowledged the use of his in-game name by huffing air out of his nose and sipping his beer.

"But. There must be a point to all this raiding, which is why you'll find a sign up sheet with over one hundred slots on it."

"Nagata and I have been working day and night to formulate the best strategy on breaking through roadblock T-137. Which links Bunkyo to the Ginza District."

"From those one hundred slots there will be forty soldiers selected to join the assault team, led personally by me, which will take on the roadblock directly."

"Now I know what you're all thinking. How can forty rebels take on over two hundred hardened Garrison Soldiers? Well, we're going to steal some Panzer Armored Prototypes from the Empire and bring them back here. Then we launch our attack and disperse into Ginza until we find the rebels there."

Sugu began to cry and smiled at Kazuto.

 _You're actually about to do it. You're actually about to go on the attack that'll bind you to who you love._

The black haired teen clutched her silver heart pendant laying on her sternum in excitement.

 _Oh man! I can't wait to finally hear about the girl I've been hearing so much about!_

"Note that the attack will take at least one week to prepare for. But when we're ready..."

 **Kazuto raised his cup and smiled proudly, "Ginza will be with us!"**

The rebellion burst into cheers, standing up from their seats and turning rabid with excitement, before sprinting off to sign up for the assault team.

The line stretched from the hallway outside the mess hall where the sign up sheet was, to inside the mess hall itself and into the courtyard.

Rika, Sugu, Shinichi, Tsuboi and Andrew group hugged their commander, after Tsuboi and Andrew managed to sneak in their names onto the sheet at the last moment.

Kazuto laughed, smiling wider than he had for months.

The boy with glasses looked at Kazuto's black eyes and nodded.

 _We're almost there brother._

 _Almost to that tall black tower in Ginza you kept staring off to when we were planning to get to it._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Quick A/N: Sorry guys! I just realized that Bunkyo doesn't actually bind to Ginza in the real world._

 _Just know that I've remedied this by having Yashiro commission Chiyoda (which is linked to Bunkyo), and Chuo (Ginza), into the same district, known in this reality as Ginza._

 _I just wanted to clarify that to keep continuity with the real world. Have a great day and see you at the next chapter!_


	24. Chapter 23: Chains

Chapter 23: Chains

/

Asuna smiled for what seemed to her the first time in months.

She watched as the sentinel walked off to switch posts with the brown haired young man, at always the same time.

The girl looked at the sharpened knife she'd stolen from the food given to her.

All it would take would be one shift change, and she'd sprint to the guard's throat, and threaten to kill him unless his buddy dropped his rifle.

21:00 Would just have to roll around and she'd take advantage of the guard walking away before attempting to escape.

She'd take the soldiers rifle, leave the hospital and hopefully find the Ginza Rebels. And hopefully...

 _Kirito..._

 _I think my legs might be strong enough, but I'll just have to wait and see..._

She looked at the clock, seeing the hand tick away.

 _Only a couple more hours and that'll be it..._

 _I'll finally get out of this damned ward..._

...

...

Teizen watched the sun go up with his wolf and his lady.

Smiling, he took out a brush and began to groom his beloved and loyal wolf Tomi. Mei had stayed at the hotel room to guard Asami, Ayumi's Nana.

On the hill, he watched as the second to last day began.

When he was finished with passing the hair brush through the clean gray fur of the beast, Ayumi giggled before reaching out to play with his hair.

The soldier let his body lean against the taller girl, who herself was leaning on the tree atop the hill they always rested on.

Her slender fingers began to toy with the flowing and dark brown locks that fell from his head, that had grown to the point where it laid on a point covering almost all the back of his neck.

She began to braid them playfully, before asking, "Do you think the small moments make up life Tei?"

He sighed, "Not that I don't enjoy these conversations with you my love. But I wanted to discuss something important."

Ayumi let the boy rest his head on her stomach, continuing to braid tiny snippets of hair she had in her hands.

"And what would that be?"

Teizen mumbled, "I. I-I'd like to stay here with you Ayumi."

Her eyes widened, "Are-Are you serious?"

"I just may be."

She smiled, "Well, you don't sound too serious about it."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He taunted back, before standing up and helping her up back onto her horse Ama.

Tomi skipped at the horse's side as the two rode back together to the hotel room.

...

"Recent Imperial Reports are stating that resistance in the Bunkyo District in the past two weeks has skyrocketed. Casualties inflicted by Insurrection groups has been approaching the seven hundred mark. And-"

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Teizen yelled, bringing his foot down onto the newscast with his immense brute strength, "UGH!"

"Teizen!" Ayumi shrieked in shock.

"God!" He exclaimed, ignoring the now smashed television pieces laying about, "How could I have been so stupid? While I was prancing about the country with you, Kirigaya took advantage of that and laid the streets smothered with Imperial dead! UGH! I'm such an idiot!"

The girls eyes watched him pace back and forth, "Please tell me this isn't going to influence your decision to stay with me or not."

"I can't live with you out here Kinzai-san. Hundreds. Hundreds of good Imperial lives were lost because I was too _stupid_ , and I let my guard down."

He shook his head, looking at the broken pieces of television laying about the ground, "Well I'm never going to let that happen again."

"Kazuto's going to pay for what he did to my countrymen. There's one last spot I want to take you to before I leave, and then we're heading back to Tokyo."

"No!" She screamed, "Why?"

"Because I'm not going to sit back and let rebel _filth_ make a mockery of the country that loves me. That I love in return. I love you a lot Ayumi, but not my tender feeling is not as important as my duty."

"Pack your bags, tell Asami to pack up too, we're leaving."

..

The black haired princess watched as Teizen walked up the old hill, opening the wooden gate to his families old hut.

In the yard there lay a spear posted into the ground in front of two grave shrines. The long straight yari had a flowing white ribbon dancing in the wind from it.

The soldier stuck it out of the ground and looked confidently at one of the grave shrines.

 _When I shove this spear into Kirigaya, I'll do it for you father. I'll do it for my country._

 _For my Empire, that I want to see blossom into a World Power._

* * *

"All right, so we got the first part down." Nagata said, "We know what we're going to do. Now, how are we going to do it."

Kazuto shook his head overlooking the map of Bunkyo, "There's the assault team getting prepped right now, and we still haven't found a damned target!"

The boy fixed his glasses, "Well, we're going to find one eventually. There's always prototypes laying around."

Kazuto nodded, pretending he was paying attention, before looking out of the office window towards Ginza.

"You're doing that again."

"Uh!" The boy said, his attention snapping back to Shinichi, "Right."

"You know, you keep staring out so much at her. That I'm starting to wonder how perfect she is."

Kazuto raised an eyebrow.

"N-Not like that!" Shinichi said.

"No." He said nodding, "Its fine, you're curious."

Kazuto looked at his chief strategist, "Does Keiko seem perfect to you?"

Nagata pondered this, "Kind of. Everyone has their flaws, I'm sure this girl of yours, Asuna, does as well, even though they're not apparent. I guess when we're in love, it kind of blinds that in a way?"

Kazuto nodded in agreement, "Actually, you're right."

He began remembering various moments in SAO and smiled, "She actually had a huge number of rough edges I guess..."

"She'd shove knives in my face to join her party. She'd kick my shin constantly, call me a dummy more times than I can count...Manipulated me to beat Kuradeel in a one v one..."

He also remembered things about her that he loved.

 _Like how she defeated a huge fish monster, wear earrings for him even though the gesture was unneeded, and most of all...Be a bubbly and charismatic person._

"But still, I think the greatest thing I loved about Asuna. And still love, is that she managed to change who I was. Before we got together, I remember being a rather introverted and somewhat sociopathic person. But Asuna helped me break out of that shell, and I think that that's the most important part of any relationship."

"Change."

Nagata nodded, "Keiko has her flaws too, but I agree Kirigaya. Change is important. Should we... get back to work?"

"Definitely." Kazuto responded, opening his laptop to look up potential targets.

He smirked, after a couple minutes of searching.

"I guess we've got a target now."

"Prep the assault team, we're going to steal some Armor tonight."

...

Teizen swirled a cup of bourbon, smiling now that the leash was off.

His Panzer Wolf Armor was being repaired as he sat in the commanders tent, the officers of Bunkyo convened.

"What're we going to do?"

"I can't leave my junction, without rebels mowing down my men!"

The other officers murmured and nodded in agreement, but Teizen chuckled, sipping his bourbon, "I already have victory held in my grasp."

"Sergeant? What're you talking about?" Taisuke asked.

"I'm talking about a winning plan that all begins with one foolish rich girl inside her hospital ward."

Teizen set down his glass before walking out of the tent and saying, "You all can discuss how you're all loosing this war...

 _"While I'll go out and win it."_

The Sergeant walked outside of the tent and picked his best soldiers, "You two. With me. We're going to Ginza."

...

Asuna looked at the clock, gripping her knife...

 _20:58..._

 _20:59..._

 _21:00!_

 _Wait a minute... Why aren't the Sentinel changing posts?_

Teizen marched down the corridor, two soldiers holding rifles flanking him.

He walked into her ward for the first time in weeks smirking, "Afternoon Asuna."

The girl sprinted out of her bed to smack him clean across the face, but his reflexes were incredible, grabbing her wrist and tossing her back on her bed using his machine-like strength.

Teizen chuckled, crossing his arms and looking at her on her bed again, "Good to see you too Yuuki."

"Wh-Why'd you post Sentinels outside my ward?"

"Simple." He said looking at her, "It was all part of my strategy."

"Strategy?"

The boy nodded, "I'd wait two weeks to get the arrest warrant drawn up, then I'd win the war in Bunkyo. The details I'll reveal to you back at the roadblock. Speaking of which..."

He stood up and showed the arrest warrant, his badge in the same hand with it, "By commission of Judge Ryosuke of the fourth court, I, Kouwahaka Teizen, place you, Yuuki Asuna, under official Imperial arrest on suspicion of rebel activity."

"Detain her." Teizen said plainly to his two soldiers.

They drew handcuffs and grabbed her as she screamed.

"You bastard!" Asuna screamed, "We're friends!"

"We were never friends." He said simply, "Had I known I could've used you like this since Day One of knowing you I would've."

"Take her to my prisoners tent, not the one that held Shinkawa, that one still has blood everywhere."

Hearing this, Asuna screamed, kicking and trying to punch the soldiers that carried her off.

...

The soldier was kind enough to buy Asuna clothes, consisting of plain blue jeans and a yellow shirt, that wasn't her usual blue hospital robe, and she was chained to the pole behind her.

Teizen walked in and looked at her, "Welcome to your new home. I'm sure you've gotten sick of that old hospital ward, but you'll probably hate this place as well."

Asuna looked up and saw a few braids hanging above his shoulder, "Who braided your hair? Must've been someone special, otherwise you'd have ripped their head off for getting close to you."

He tensed but answered anyway, " _I_ did."

" _You_ did?" Asuna taunted him, referencing an old joke she made, "I guess you really do like men."

Teizen ignored this but talked to her, "Your husband's been acting rather naughty lately. But I feel bad for you, and get how frustrated you are."

"I heard they called you the Flash inside Sword Art Online. Must be annoying, to be cooped up in a hospital ward for weeks only to be chained up like this."

She wanted to jump out of her chains and slap him again, only for the lock to clink, binding the metal closer to her.

The boy laughed, "It pains me to see such a valiant and powerful girl such as yourself all chained up like this. Like some princess in her high tower."

Teizen put on a dainty impression of her, placing a hand on his forehead and singing in a high voice, "Oh Kazuto! Save me! Save me!"

He laughed loudly and slapped his uniform covered knee, as Asuna felt her knuckles crack under her skin, wanting nothing more than to punch him to bits.

"But don't worry, after my plan unfolds properly, I'll set you free."

Before walking out of the tent, he whistled for Jack, his best wolf, a gigantic German Shepherd, who skipped into the tent.

Asuna's eyes widened in shock.

"Meet your new Guard dog. He guarded another girl, so he's very good at his job."

Asuna snapped, "When I get out of these chains, I'm going to murder you Teizen."

"Will you now?" He asked going behind her and unlocking her chains.

Teizen tossed his officers knife to her, "Go ahead. Make my day."

She rose from being chained to the wooden pole holding up the tent and picked up the knife.

Asuna dashed to his throat, pressing the steel up to his throat.

Teizen wasn't even remotely scared, looking calmly into her light brown eyes, and smirking arrogantly.

She knew why he was doing this. To taunt her, because if she cut his throat today, the soldiers outside would execute her tomorrow.

She dropped the blade, and Teizen shoved her back up to her pole, before being chained up again.

Teizen chuckled before muttering, "Sweet dreams."

Seeing him walk out of her tent, his tiny braids bouncing, she understood now.

 _Someone truly dear to his heart touched his hair and braided it. I'm sure he wouldn't know how to braid hair, and if he did, he wouldn't do that because it would make him look unmanly._

 _He's probably in love with someone somehow. I know that if I braided Kirito's hair, he'd never remove the braids for me._

 _But his love for whoever that was didn't change anything about him._

 _It didn't even leave a dent in his steely resolve to turn Japan into a Superpower..._

 _Oh Teizen..._

 _I don't want my husband to kill you now..._

 _Because I'll do it myself..._

...

...

Sugu looked out from her bunk window, as the area outside of the church was empty.

 _Onii-chan...When will you come back?..._

Keiko collapsed on her bed inside her bunk exhausted from working the kitchens all day.

She rolled over, her long light brown hair sprawled out.

Before walking over to Sugu's and Rika's bunk holding scissors in her hands.

"Mom taught me how to cut hair before she moved to France, anyone want a cut?"

Sugu threw down the chips she was eating out of stress and nodded, "Sure."

Keiko entered their bunk and brought some barbers supplies, a spray bottle and all sorts of things.

Rika watched as the younger girl sprayed her hair with water, before moving her hair aside.

Shinichi stood in the doorway, watching as well, until his eyes widened and he screamed, "Sugu! What is that thing on your nape!?"

He pointed to the tiny red glowing dot on the back of her neck.

Keiko gasped, "Oh my god. Oh my god, did you know you were being tracked?"

Sugu began to shake in fear, "T-Teizen was dancing with me at the Rester's Hove bar a couple of weeks ago, he messed with my hair a little... He must've planted it then..."

Shinichi's pert ears lit up, "What is that sound?"

All four teenagers dashed to the window, only to hear the clomping of the boots grow louder in intensity.

...

...

Teizen walked into Asuna's tent, and the girl taunted him again, "You were gone like half an hour _Sergeant_ where'd you go?"

"Actually, its _Colonel_ now."

"Why'd you get promoted?"

"Because I located the rebel base that's how. Big accomplishments deserve big rewards." He said pointing to the new stars and epaulets adorning his new Colonel uniform.

It looked different than the Sergeants uniform, with a light brown overcoat, with a red tie and a tan brown undershirt. And of course his badges and stars on his shoulders.

"I want you to listen to a little recording I have. Here."

Teizen removed a modified little device from his pocket, it had a small green mini map screen on it, with a minuscule speaker on it.

He played the recording, "Sugu. Don't worry, I'll come right back."

"Where're you going?"

"There are these Imperial warehouses in the western part of the district, I'm going to grab some armor and return. And then I-"

Teizen interrupted, "That's your husbands voice. Isn't it?"

Asuna was shaking in fear, "K-Kirito..."

The soldier nodded, looking at the little device he'd been using for weeks, "It seems your little lover has been accelerating his plans..."

The chestnut haired girl's eyes kept staying wide in disbelief as Teizen smiled, "Looks like I'll have to accelerate mine as well."

"Imperial Warehouses in the western part of the district eh? I set him up, he'll find nothing more than a smug letter inside those empty boxes and a failed plan. I obviously want him alive to witness his punishment for massacring my brethren in the streets."

Asuna shivered in disbelief, and Teizen unlocked her chains, "C'mon. I want to show you something."

"I want you to watch as I tear down _everything_ your husband holds dear."

...

...

Sugu began to cry, in her room with Rika, knowing they doomed the entire rebellion.

Shinichi smacked the alarm, and Keiko ran outside the bunk.

The alarm Kazuto installed in the rare case the church came under attack blared loudly, rebels rushing to get prepared to defend the Red Swords Compound.

Nagata knelt comforting Sugu, "Hey."

"There's no need to cry, your older brother told me a set few words in the sewers I'll never regret."

"What were those?" The girl asked, wiping a tear off her cheek with her palm.

He stood up and loaded his pistols.

 **"If we die..."**

 _ **"We die fighting."**_

 **...**

 **...**


	25. Chapter 24: At Their Parting

Chapter 24: At their Parting

 _A/N: Full disclaimer, extremely gory chapter. Like almost M-Rating stuff._

* * *

Teizen unlocked Asuna's chains before dragging her outside by clamping his hand tightly around the long metal straining from her wrists.

He attached the chains to a small loop on the saddle of the white horse Ama, which the princess was kind enough to lend him.

The new Colonel entered his new lighter but stronger Panzer Wolf Armor suit, before mounting his horse.

Around Teizen laid over one thousand armored and un-armored soldiers, all armed and ready for battle in perfect rectangular like formations.

The boy held his spear forward, the metal blade pointing down the street before Teizen bellowed in his deep voice, **"FORWARD! MARCH!"**

The soldiers moved forward, and the army advanced. Their boots slapping the pavement in harmony.

Teizen spurred his horse forward, Asuna being forced to drag her still rather weak legs forward.

Ama's horseshoes clicked the pavement as she trotted forward, the army advancing.

The military police units in the army were wearing white helmets striped with blue lines, advancing with their rifles over their shoulders, their bayonets creating perfect lines of blades in their formations.

Then came the armored soldiers, their Panzer Armor becoming shadows in the dark night, as over two thousand boots slammed the pavement of the street, marching out from the roadblock.

Citizens, shaking pale with fear, watched as the armored monsters marched past from their windows.

Teizen looked forward robotically, his white steed advancing down the street, leading the whole army, her horseshoes clacking in harmony with the army.

The knees of the soldiers rose and fell, their boots pounding the pavement loudly as they gripped their rifles, continuing to march.

Two soldiers flanked the Colonel, one holding the standard of the army, a Wolf with a bloody dagger in his mouth.

The other holding the flag of the Empire, the classic rising sun standard Japan had used in the Second World War, a white dot in the center of the sun representing purity.

It wouldn't be long before they reached the church...

...

Rebels scrambled to grab weapons and defend the church, dozens of them pointing their rifles at the front door.

Sugu and Rika stayed in their rooms, crying, as Shinichi and Keiko ran outside.

Soldiers marched down the street in front of the church, their wooden and identical faces turning down the street before...

The entire army, all one thousand and thirty five men stood to and faced the church.

Teizen dismounted his horse and attached Asuna's chains to a metal loop on a soldier, ensuring she couldn't escape while witnessing the attack.

He got on Ama's back again before holding his spear and the air and deriving a simple speech.

"WHO OWNS JAPAN?" He bellowed.

"WE DO!" The army chanted.

"WHO OWNS JAPAN?" Teizen repeated.

"WE DO!" They all said, this time louder than before.

"SHOW ME!" He yelled, the army cheering and making the church shake in wake of the armies cry.

Teizen's horse trotted up to the church door, before it turned around, Ama's rear legs about to pound the wooden door.

All the rebels inside trained their rifles on the door hearing the booming sound as the door was hit.

BOOM.

BOOM.

Ama's strength pulsed through her body, breaking down the door.

CRAAACK!

The door flew down and Teizen leaped off his horse, brandishing two M16's.

The soldier soaked in fire on his new armor, the eyes on his mask glowing bright red.

"Come to Papa." He taunted as the Imperial army swarmed and then charged at the church, flooding through the rebel compound.

...

In the chapel, rebels were slaughtered like sheep. Imperials burst into the chapel, blood staining the wooden benches and even the altar.

One rebel screamed in pain as his body was filled with bullets, two soldiers standing over him and blowing him away to tiny pieces.

The stained glass windows of the cathedral were all painted red.

In the first hallway that led from the door, Teizen and his men opened fire, the mass concentrated amount of guns tearing the rebels corpses apart, becoming red soaked sponges of bullets.

The rebel weapons clattered to the floor and they begged holding their hands in the air, "WE SURRENDER!"

Those who surrendered were brought to the chapel as the battle raged.

The church was dark, except for the blaring red lights of the alarm, and yellow flashes of the machine guns.

The noise was incredible, as the entire church was filled with gunfire.

In the courtyard, a hopeless battle was being fought.

Kai, and Nishida along with various rebels, were pinned under intense fire. As Imperials advanced.

The old man looked up, seeing two armored Imperials pointing their rifles at him.

Him and Kai dropped their rifles as the guns kept slapping away at the air, "W-WAIT!"

The two soldiers picked them up and carried them to the chapel.

In the hallways, rebels who stood in corridors for cover were shot to pieces, as MG42's sang loudly, blasting them to hamburger meat, their corpses shuddering.

Teizen felt his M16's click, before killing another rebel who was currently pinned behind a hallway corridor.

 _Shit. I'm out of ammo, gotta switch over to melee mode._

He drew his spear and switched his armor to the melee setting, so now he could kill even quicker with more strength.

The suit powered up with electricity before he dashed to the rebel in the corridor.

Teizen thrusted his spear in his eye, the rebel shrieking in pain before the point of the yari came out of the back of his skull.

The soldier moved to the courtyard, where an intense firefight was taking place.

Teizen sprinted up to one rebel quickly, the bullets glinting off his hardened armor.

The Colonel opened the woman's stomach using his spear, her intestines hitting the cobblestone of the courtyard before her corpse hit the ground, her machine gun clattering on the floor.

Her buddy next to her had one last sight: Teizen sending his yari in his direction toward his head.

In one clean swipe, the spear had sent the rebels head flying clean off his shoulders.

Teizen moved like lightning, twirling his yari incredibly skilfully in the air sprinting towards rebels who screamed in pain as Teizen murdered them all.

He shoved his spear into the stomach of one young man, the end of it passing clean through his body and impaling his buddy behind him, their machine guns continuing to fire as Teizen killed them.

Teizen placed his boot on the two rebel corpses laying on the end of his spear, pushing them off before resuming his massacre.

The tip of the yari was clean steel before, almost fresh forged.

Now it was coated in rebel blood.

The Colonel found one rebel hiding behind a bush, crying and rocking frighteningly as Teizen stood over him.

Teizen gripped the top of the rebels head, before he pushed his spear clean through his ear, and out the other one. Killing him in seconds.

He found one rebel pinned under concentrated Imperial fire, and the soldiers watched as their Colonel picked her up and carried her over to the fountain.

The boy forced his boot onto her skull, the woman's body writhing in agony as she drowned.

He picked up his spear again before running back inside the church, seeing a white helmeted military policeman wrench open the mouth of one rebel and shove his bayonet into it.

...

One rebel's mouth was gaping wide open, as two armored soldiers, red rings glowing bright, shot him to bloody shreds, their machine guns lighting up the badly lit hallway.

Teizen walked past this, before picking up a fallen rebels pistol.

He fired at the two girls down the hallway, before they scrambled for cover inside their bunk.

The soldier ran down the hallway, his helmet firmly moving with his Panzer Wolf Armor down the corridor.

Rika and Sugu shuddered in fear.

The Wolf was at their door, his metal covered leg pounding away at the wood.

BOOM.

BOOM.

Rika looked down, beginning to cry, "Sugu...I..."

The girl shook her head, "Its not your fault."

BOOM.

Sugu clutched the girl to her chest, "Sh...Its not your fault..."

 **CRRAAAAACK**!

The door came flying down, and Teizen aimed his pistol directly at Rika's chest, the gun flashing and smacking the air before burying a shot deeply inside her collarbone.

"RIKA-SAN!" Sugu screamed, seeing her fly to the ground.

Teizen then drew his spear from his back, before turning Sugu around and pushing her to the ground.

He placed his boot on her shoulder blade, forcing the black haired girl to stay stuck to the ground.

The boy held his spear in the air, holding it above Sugu's body, who had no defense against the combined extreme muscle and steel.

Teizen brought it down into her back with all force, the metal piercing so strongly through her body that it jutted right through the wood Suguha was being pressed against.

The girl screamed so loudly it rang through the church, as the cold steel of Teizen's straight yari cut right through her lower back, making her shriek loudly in pain.

Her bluish black eyes widened in shock, tears of pain running down her cheeks.

Teizen removed the sticky chip off her nape, before crushing it in his palm, its use worn out.

The soldier got off her, walking in front of her, kneeling.

Sugu looked up at the glaring red rings on the mask of darkened cold steel.

"I wanted to thank you Kirigaya." A dark voice rumbled from the other side of the mask, "For single-handedly giving me the victory I wanted."

"You must've thought I was kind to you without a reason."

"The truth is I was always playing you. Since day one, I was always suspected you were probably a rebel."

Sugu gasped, almost ignoring the pain in her back. Knowing that she tried to hurt this voice when he tried to show her judo.

 _She remembered that exact voice slipping into her ear on that one night..._

 _Where she was swung around the dance floor in her pretty pink dress, using a smooth and beautiful swing..._

"Teizen..." The girl said, "You _accursed_ bastard..."

"You must've thought I actually liked you." He said, smirking from under his mask.

"The truth is you're just a dumb bimbo with more tits than brains honey. You should've never fucked with the empire."

Teizen stood up before lighting a torch he was carrying with him, "But that's where you're wrong Sugu."

 _"I'm not a man disguised as a wolf."_

 _"I'm a wolf disguised as a man."_

He chuckled before tossing his lit torch into the room.

...

Sugu groaned in pain, reaching for Rika's body.

The black haired girl grabbed her head, "R-Rika..."

"S-Sugu?"

The dark brown haired girl looked at her, "Are-are we gonna die?"

Sugu looked down at her deep stab wound, and the fires building around her, "Y-Yes we are."

Rika began to cry, laying on the old wooden floor with Sugu and burying her head into her chest, "I-I'm so sorry...we're going to die..."

"It's not your fault." Sugu said kindly.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

The raven haired girl nodded, "A lot."

"Mine too." She said looking at all the blood leaving her shattered collar bone with the bullet still stuck inside.

The flames drew nearer to their weakened bodies.

"S-Sugu?"

"Yeah?" She asked, gripping her body closer to hers.

"I always loved you...even though I didn't show it...Like-Like a sister would..."

Sugu cried, her tears falling onto the old wooden floor.

She smiled, "I loved you the same way..."

"See you on the other side." Rika replied smiling back.

Sugu clutched the girl to the blue material of her sweatshirt, pressing her forehead to hers, "Stay with me girl."

"G-Goodbye Suguha..."

The girl choked, her eyes hurting from the flames.

"Goodbye Rika-san..." The girl said, feeling the flames lick at her back.

The two girls pressed up close to each other, tears in their eyes from the wounds inflicted, smiling in each others arms.

In the little circle in the middle of their bunk that was fire free...

Until the flames consumed them.

...

All the rebels, including Kai, Nishida and the black haired young man named Asuo, were tied up with ropes to the benches in the chapel.

All the combatants who'd surrendered, over one hundred of them were all cooped up in the same place.

Teizen smiled, "Congratulations, on the failure of your little uprising. Its funny how your last moments alive will be your failure to oust the Emperor from power."

"But we surrendered!" Nishida cried out, his assistant Asuo crying.

"That's because you lost." Teizen said simply as soldiers drew hoses attached to metal tanks on their backs and began to coat the walls of the chapel with lighter fluid.

They tossed matches onto the ground before leaving, the chapel lighting ablaze.

"Kai..." Nishida said.

"Yeah?" He said seeing the fire approach the bench he was tied to.

The old man spoke to the goofy short red head, "Y-Your passwords were always stupid."

"I-I know..." Kai admitted before closing his eyes and sobbing on Nishida's shoulders.

The kindly medic looked calmly at the stained glass window of Jesus Christ above.

 _Well. Looks like this is it for old Nishida._

 _Can't say I've had a good run, but oh well._

 _I'm ready to die, even if all these young men and women around me aren't._ Nishida thought, hearing the various sobs of the rebels around him.

 _Even if there are a lot of strong souls like me holding the tears in, there's very little in the way._

 _Those two young people I met, Asuna and Kirito..._

 _Please sir, it'd be nice if they could see each other again._

 _It'd let me die happy._

The flames at Nishida's heels danced and the old man smiled up at the wooden man laying on the cross above.

 _Thank you sir._ He said smiling and tilting his head at him.

...

Keiko slipped out of her ropes helping her boyfriend free.

She began to untie Nishida, but he shook his head, "Run. You don't have enough time before the flames burn us all. Go!"

Keiko kissed the old mans forehead, "Goodbye Nishida-sama."

"Goodbye Keiko." He said, seeing Shinichi drag her out of the church.

Keiko gripped Nagata's hand, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Shinichi nodded, "Definitely." He said, opening the door to the side alleyway of the cathedral.

They slipped away into the night, slipping past the army that was cheering as the rebellion was literally going up in flames.

Keiko opened the sewer lid, seeing Nagata go pale. The trauma from the sewer massacre reverberating through his body.

"You'll be fine." Keiko pleaded.

Shinichi shook his head slowly, scared out of his mind.

"Its the only place they won't find us." She said, hearing soldier's voices, "C'mon."

She pressed her lips to her boyfriends kindly, "I love you remember? C'mon!"

He nodded slowly before descending into the sewers again.

...

The chestnut haired girl stood in shock at the dozens of people being burnt while still alive. He mouth wide open, she stood frozen at the horror of it.

Asuna watched as the soldiers chanted the name of their emperor in victory.

Teizen sat atop his gleaming white horse in front of the church, the screams of the rebels burning alive singing in the air.

The Colonel held his spear in the air in victory, "The day is ours!"

The army of over a thousand cheered loudly, holding their rifles into the air in victory.

The soldiers pounded the butts of their rifles onto the ground, making a resounding beat of clacking, before chanting in unison.

 **"Yash-hiro!"**

 **"Yash-hiro!"**

 **"Yash-hiro!"**

 **"Yash-hiro!"**

Teizen spurred his horse forward, the army dispersing before returning to their various junctions around Bunkyo.

Asuna was dragged forward, speaking to the young dark haired commander on his horse.

"So you burned them all alive or killed them before? Is that worth it for your Empire?" The girl spat.

"Hmph." Teizen said simply, "Anything is worth anything if its for my country."

Asuna shook her head, Ama dragging her weak legs forward, "You once told me it was your duty to protect the citizens of Japan. What was that whole massacre? Protection?"

The boy looked forward, his Panzer Mask still on his face, almost dismissing her presence entirely before saying, "They weren't citizens. His Holiness Yashiro renounced their Japanese citizenship the second they began to disappear from society."

He kept speaking, his deep and clear, yet robotic voice still rumbling from underneath his helmet, "Besides they weren't people."

Asuna, shocked at this boys emptiness, kept listening.

"They were sheep." He said plainly, smirking after seeing all the citizens hide from the advancing army clanking back to their posts in their armor.

The boy's red rings glowed brighter in the night, **"And all sheep fear the wolf."**

* * *

Kazuto grew shocked seeing the entire stone cathedral burnt to the ground. The white armor Tsuboi and Rika forged for him pressed up to his body.

The large walls of concrete were laying against each other, the red banners of the red swords burnt to ash.

He spoke a little, his voice shaking in sadness, "D-Disperse and look for survivors."

Tsuboi, Drew, Nomi and the other rebels nodded and spread out, looking under stacks of rubble and the like to try and find survivors.

Kazuto fell to his knees, seeing a tiny glint of silver that he recognized under a large pile of ash.

He picked it up, his white covered knees now smothered with soot, seeing the heart pendant hang from the long silver chain.

It was made of pure silver infused with platinum, so it wouldn't melt unless extreme conditions occurred.

He opened the tiny heart locket, seeing the worn down picture of his father holding little baby Suguha, who was staring blankly at the camera.

On the other side of the heart was a tiny note written in Kanji:

To my Cupcake. Take care of your cousin, he'll be a pain but you'll love him.

Kazuto gripped the pendant and pressed it next to his chest.

"S-Sugu..."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." He said sobbing onto the ashes of the rebellion.

He kept crying, holding the locket close to his own heart, feeling it ache with pain.

The black haired boy wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, refusing to let his men in the assault team see him like this.

He handed the locket to Tsuboi, "Oh crap...Jeez dude, maybe she escaped."

Kazuto shook his head slowly, "She'd never leave her locket behind. Dad gave it to her..."

"A-And Lisbeth and the others?" Tsuboi asked sadly.

He shrugged, taking the necklace back and putting it on, "Doesn't matter. Alive, dead. They're gone. We won't see them again."

"So what do we do now?" Nomi asked, kneeling and letting the ash flow from his fingers onto the ground, seeing Kazuto walk off.

The black haired commander stopped walking, "Simple."

 **"We don't stop fighting. Because I didn't loose hope before, and I'm not gonna loose hope now."**

Kazuto spoke over his shoulder, shielding his tears, "K-Kouwahaka. He beat me. We're all that remains of the Red Swords."

Andrew shook his head, seeing the entire cathedral lay in ruins, "That's it Kirito. We lost. Its over."

Kazuto then said confidently, "As long as I'm breathing, the rebellion is not over."

"And I'm going to stay alive until I see Asuna again."

"And when I do I'm going to hug her tighter than a bear would."

"But before that, I have to kill even more Imperials."

 _"Which is just what I'm going to do."_

 _"I'm going to paint Tokyo with Imperial blood, and Teizen'll really know what a red sword looks like."_

He turned around addressing the forty or so men without any tears in his eyes, "C'mon. Swords that live are bred in red."

"Bred in red." The assault team responded in a hollow voice before shuffling off sadly and following their commander back into the night.

...


	26. Chapter 25: Precision

Chapter 25: Precision

 _A/N: Just one intense scene. Besides that, nothing too gory._

* * *

Midori opened the door to Kazuto's room, sighing seeing it was still empty as usual.

She walked across the hallway to her bathroom, passing the cold water over her tired eyes.

The black haired woman shook her head, wondering the last time she slept properly.

Seeing your children run off suddenly would hurt.

The woman wondered what she'd do if she found Sugu and Kazuto again.

She'd be...

Furious!

They left her home without even so much as a note! Its like they forgot she existed!

She sighed.

Midori still loved them, most likely to show relief when they arrived.

There was a knock at the door, and she walked to it.

The woman gasped, seeing the Colonel and his two Sentinels stand beside him.

"Good to see you again Kirigaya-sama..." Teizen said smirking.

The woman crossed her arms, before the boy let himself in, "Can I help you?"

"Why of course, why don't you get my men and I something to drink?" He said, his smug face still beaming.

They sat at the table, and Midori snapped, "Where are my babies?"

Teizen nodded, "I don't know where Kazuto is, but I have a good idea where Sugu is..."

His bodyguards chuckled and the black haired woman looked at him, "Why do you even have Guards with you? You seem like a strong enough boy."

The Colonel shrugged, "Damn Military Commission insisted, I tried to tell them I could handle myself but they didn't care. They already flipped their shit when I told them I wanted to lead an attack myself."

The soldiers sipped the soup Midori passed them, but Teizen was a more crafty fellow, offering the woman the drink, "You first."

The woman shook her head, "If I was to kill you, I wouldn't use a cowards weapon like poison."

Threatening Teizen while his bodyguards stood next to him, and the Colonel's considerable strength was against her wasn't smart, but Midori seriously _loathed_ this boy.

Teizen looked back at Midori's blackish brown eyes, "I believe you."

He finished the soup in one slurp before tossing his bowl on the table, "You're an incredible cook as always Midori."

The Colonel stood up from the chair and smiled, "Well. Not that your cooking is to kill for, but I have another reason for coming over here."

"Now that I still have my Military Police badge, I can legally confiscate something I've been wanting to find for a while."

He walked over to Kazuto's room, before opening the door.

"That's my son's room!" Midori shrieked.

"Ah-Ah-ah." Teizen said pulling his MP badge, "Sit back down. Military Police Authority remember?"

He went inside his room and raised an eyebrow.

 _Who the hell needs three computer monitors?_

His boots passed over the carpet of his floor, and his black gloved fingers rolled aside the closet door.

"N-Nani?" He growled, "Where is it?"

Teizen shut the closet door aside, before marching over to Midori.

"Tell me where it is!"

"Wh-where what is?" The woman asked shocked at the boy's barking.

"The Nerve Gear helmet! Black, small! And completely illegal!"

The woman looked aside, "I-I don't know."

Teizen picked up Midori by the scruff of her collar and tossed her into the kitchen, before bringing down his foot onto her table.

The hammer to anvil like kick was so strong the table snapped in half under the Colonel's strength, plates and bowls flying into the air.

He looked at her, his dark brown hair whipping, his wolf like hazel eyes staring at her, "Want to know what that will do to your skull? Tell me now!"

Midori stood up slowly, "I saw him run out one night, he was carrying his helmet with him."

Teizen raised his nose above the shattered table, "Thank you. I'll keep a close eye on it."

Before he walked out, Midori repeated, "You said you knew where Sugu is right? Where is she?"

The soldier spoke to her with his back turned, "She's currently occupying a space mixed with loads of other corpses. Or should I say...ashes..."

Midori gasped, leaning against the wall and crying.

"I-I thought you could save yourself Teizen."

The boy used his classic robotic posture and voice, "Well then I guess you really are as dumb as your daughter."

They left the woman crying on her floor after sliding down to it in her own house.

She remembered the words he spoke to her right before leaving.

"Find yourself a good husband. Maybe raise another family from the ground up. And forget about your children..."

 _"Because you'll never see them again..."_

 _..._

In Teizen's tent, on his desk with a computer, the middle aged tech specialist was showing his commander something.

Daisuke clicked on the clip, "So I found those clips you wanted of Kirigaya running sir."

"And?" The Colonel asked, leaning over his tech officer's shoulder and watching him play a recording.

"Our CCTV in the area found him running about with a backpack one night and we assumed he was going to plant a bomb."

"But then..." Daisuke said zooming in on the feed.

"Enhance." Teizen said clearly and unemotional as always.

The recording was paused, and Kazuto was holding a spade over his shoulder, holding the helmet.

Teizen smiled, "Got it. Where was he?"

"One second sir..." The graying man said typing a little bit, "Er...Jaiyoko Sewer Opening, where that helmet I took to the Imperial Palace came from."

"Imperial Palace huh?" The boy asked, his gears beginning to turn in his head, "Where did you say you found in it?"

"The AI program. Yui sir."

"Hm..."

Teizen's fingers raised and he snapped, and the two Sentinels outside walked in, and the boy spoke, "I get it now. Kirigaya was hiding something dear to him in that helmet, you hid that from me didn't you?"

"Wh-What do you mean sir?" Daisuke asked sweating.

"You held crucial information from me when you knew I needed it." The boy said, continuing to stare blankly with his deep and rumbling voice, "You betrayed me Daisuke. How could you have done an in depth analysis of the helmet but not found out who owned it?"

"I-I-I sir! I only meant to protect her!" The man said as the Sentinels grabbed his arms.

Teizen pinched the edge of his nose under his eyebrows, "How could you have been such an idiot Daisuke? You risked your life for a _damned_ computer program?"

"She's sweet!" Daisuke said, kicking as he was dragged out of the tent, "She is pure and perfect and precious and if you lay a finger on her you'll go to hell Teizen!"

The boy sighed as another one of his staff members, his good friend Sergeant Taisuke who now commanded the Wolf Brigade directly, walked into the tent, "Colonel?"

"Get me another communications director, stat please."

"Right away sir." The young dark haired officer said before walking off.

The Colonel stood up before walking outside to his motorcycle next to the roadblock exit.

He gunned it away, the soldiers looking out as their commander rumbled off towards the Imperial Palace, his two guards on motorcycles flanking him as usual.

...

Kyoichi kept playing away on his piano, the tune was slow and sophisticated, and far too advanced for any ten year old, but the boy was indeed trained in it for years.

"That's enough for today my Prince." His grizzled tutor said, nodding respectfully.

The little boy jumped up from his piano before the tutor left, and ran to his favorite toy in the whole world.

His little Helmet...

The door to his room opened, and three dark figures stood in the doorway.

Teizen emerged into the light, before bowing with his Sentinels, "My Prince."

"The soldier from my dinner!" The little boy squeaked holding his helmet.

 _The Colonel looked at him, "Hello Kyoichi. I was wondering, how are you enjoying your time with your little Yui friend?"_

* * *

Kazuto's mouth dropped seeing the house, walking inside it with the rest of the assault team.

Nomi smiled, "Welcome to my parents home!"

It was a modern and large house overlooking Bunkyo, it lay on a hill with loads of other rather wealthy looking homes. It was wooden and had large windows the size of walls.

"Damn Nomi, I didn't know your parents were rich!" Tsuboi admitted dropping his rifle next to a couch and collapsing on it.

"Yeah. They're back home in Kolkata, but they were originally there on a business trip before all this Dictatorship business broke out."

"And they didn't try to buy you passage home?" Andrew asked taking off his boots and laying the strap of his rifle around a chair.

"I have an older brother, Darsh. They were going to come back and get me but..." Nomi trailed.

Kazuto claimed a couch cushion for himself but the kind young Indian man looked at him, "Commander...you can have my parent's room."

"Thank you, I'd like to sleep at the same level as my men." He responded, "We're all equals right?"

"Right." Tsuboi said sitting at the mini kitchen island with the porcelain top, as Nomi poured drinks for a few of the forty or so men who now resided in their home.

Two men took guard by the entrance to his home, by the front door.

Kazuto sighed, remembering how Kai would always be the one to do that.

He shook his head before burying his face into his pillow.

...

A large amount of yelling woke him up.

The black haired rebel leader reached for his rifle instantly, loading it and running to the large circle of men aiming their rifles at the door.

The two stools by the door where the two young men were sitting were cleared and they were arguing with someone.

"I'm sorry! We just don't know you!" Andrew implored looking through the eyehole.

"Let him in!" Tsuboi argued.

"Wuss going on?" Kazuto asked tiredly, yawning and raising his M16 and keeping it aimed at the door along with about thirty men.

"Please...I'm bleeding..." The voice on the other side of the door pleaded.

"Don't let him in Kazuto!"

"Shut up Klein!" Andrew said pointing a finger in his face, "Don't listen to him!"

"Man screw you Agil!" Tsuboi said pushing him.

Kazuto brushed past them, "Stop fighting and let me handle this."

He looked at the dark figure outside the door, he couldn't really tell if he was bleeding or not.

"Kirito..." Andrew started, "This is obviously a trap, we don't know this guy."

"He said he was wounded!" Tsu said.

"Could be lying." A rebel said keeping his rifle aimed at the door.

Kazuto turned around to look at the Indian man, "Nomi. Its your house, your choice."

He kindly shook his head, "No. You're the commander. Its your call man."

The rebels nodded in agreement.

Kazuto cursed, drawing his pistol out of his pocket, "Dammit. Fine."

He put his hand on the door knob to the displeasure of Andrew, who grunted in shock.

"I'm going to let you in okay? You turn shady and we'll blast you to pieces okay?"

"Just open the door please..." The voice said weakly.

Kazuto opened the door and the man collapsed onto the door.

"Help him up!" A rebel said, dropping his rifle and picking him up by his shoulders with another man.

"He _was_ wounded!" Tsuboi said looking crossly at Andrew.

"I..I..er..."

"Doesn't matter now." Kazuto said, taking off his white sweatshirt, "We have to help him."

They cleared the square wooden table of various items and plopped him down on it.

"Shit! He's bleeding all over my table!" Nomi complained.

"Are those bullet wounds?"

The rebels began to panic, they were fighters, but not doctors.

Kazuto shook his head, sighing before the man spoke to him.

 _If only Nishida was here..._

The man looked young, perhaps early twenties, with light blue hair and a yellow lab coat.

"All right assholes listen up." The man said groaning and belching in pain, "Here's how you're gonna fix me. You see that dish detergent over there? Mix it with some salt water and soda which should make a cleaning agent strong enough to clean my bullet wounds."

He was speaking rather quickly and eloquently, aside from the occasional belching, "I need some serious liquor for many reasons, but mostly because its going to help me get through my next step easily."

The man removed his blood covered yellow lab coat, standing up slightly, "After I've had my alcohol, you'll remove all these bullets from me. Which is going to be painful and hard by the way, and-"

Andrew had enough and dug his finger into the man's pale white thigh directly into a bullet wound, "All right you asshole, tell us right now! Who are you and how'd you find us?! And who are you working with?! The Sectional Police?! The army?!"

"Andrew!" Kazuto shouted in protest.

The man yelped in pain, his hands curling into fists in agony, "I-I'll explain later. Just fix me first and I'll spill everything."

"And why should we?"

"That's enough Andrew!" The young commander shouted, making the man back off, "Do as he says."

The rebels dispersed to find various medical supplies and to get the alcohol the man asked for.

It was malt scotch whiskey, and the man drank it directly from the bottle.

"Thanks." He said, wiping the golden liquid from his face, "Now you're going to have to go deep into my skin to dig the shots out. You're going to need tweezers and clamps, and a needle and thread."

"Needle and thread?" Nomi asked.

"For the stitches." Kazuto said quickly, taking the tweezers Tsuboi passed to him, "How do you know all this?"

"Again, I'll explain later, just work, I can pass out any second you know." He said, almost nodding off from the blood loss.

Kazuto prepared the tweezers, and the man spoke out, "One last thing, get me a cork. A nice spongy wooden one."

Nomi popped open a wine bottle quickly and passed him one, before the man placed it in his mouth.

"Go ahead." He mumbled against the cork in his mouth.

Kazuto dug the tweezers deeply into a hole in his chest, the blood and flesh squelching as he pulled out the first slug.

The man screamed in pain, rebels kindly holding his hands to comfort him, but his bite on the cork almost crushed it, and his fists curled in pain.

Kazuto stayed calm, remembering Nishida's collectiveness while he cleaned _his wounds._

He tossed the bullet aside before grabbing the cleaning rag and pressing the cleaning agent the man had come up with to his open wound.

This made him shriek louder in pain, salt and lemony chemicals were not meant to feel smooth.

After this cleaned the wound, Kazuto placed the clamps on the ruined and opened hole in his pale white chest.

The clamps raised and isolate the skin on his chest, before he drew the needle and thread and passed it quickly through to close it.

The man shrieked even louder in pain, his eyes shimmering with tears of discomfort.

Kazuto drew breath in quickly, and let it draw out of his lips exhausted.

He sighed in disbelief looking over the mans body, seeing it dotted with bullet holes from his thigh all the way to his shoulders.

Kazuto wiped sweat from his brow grabbing the blue gloves Tsuboi passed him. The older man smiled warmly and said, "Look bro, anytime you wanna swap out with me. Just ask."

"Thanks Tsuboi." The boy said seeing how much work was left to be done.

 _This was going to be a long night..._

 _.._

 _.._

After almost an hour of bloody and precise surgery, Kazuto and Tsuboi collapsed into their chairs, after the man had already passed out from a combination of shock, blood loss, and booze.

Nomi rose from his chair and pressed his finger to the man wrist.

Everyone looked at him.

The Indian man nodded, earning an enormous sigh of relief from the entire room.

"Whooof..." Tsuboi said wiping the enormous pool of sweat that collected on his forehead.

The man began to cough, and Kazuto sprinted up to him with the whole of what remained of the Bunkyo rebellion.

He rose from the table and checked his body, smiling, "Nice job kid." He said to Kazuto, "I owe you both my life."

They nodded, "You're welcome."

"You gonna tell us your name now?" Andrew asked, impatient.

"Yup." He said rising from the table further, like a zombie.

"My name is Yoshida 3."

" _3_?" Nomi and Andrew asked in unison.

 **The man smirked at the group of about forty armed men listening, "Boy, have I got the story for you."**

 **...**


	27. Chapter 26: Mothers

Chapter 26: Mothers

...

Teizen smiled at his prince in his baby blue suit, "Hello Kyoichi. I was wondering, how are you enjoying your time with your little Yui friend?"

Kyoichi clutched the helmet to his little ten year old body, "She's...She's awesome!" He squeaked, afraid of the three large males entering his room.

Teizen knelt to speak to the boy, "Well. I was hoping if you could kind of borrow it. It has an important value to me."

"Wh-Why?" The little prince asked.

"Yui is...special. You won't understand but, I really need her."

"What are you going to do to her?" He asked, clutching the helmet tighter to him.

"I'm not going to hurt her. You _will_ see her again my prince."

"No!" Kyoichi protested, wrapping his fingers over the helmet, "Yui is my friend! I don't want you to hurt her!"

"Kyoichi...I'm not going to hurt her. Just give me the helmet."

"No!" He said again, "You're not taking my Yui!"

"Kyoichi...Give me the helmet." Teizen said, repeating his words kindly.

"No!" He said, turning away from the soldier and holding his favorite toy to his body.

Teizen sighed and nodded to his two Sentinels.

They weren't going to hurt their prince, they only restrained the boy by holding his shoulders as Teizen wrenched the device off his hands using his barbarically impressive brute strength.

Kyoichi began to cry, stomping his expensive shoe covered foot and sniffling, "Give me back my Yui!"

"I'm sorry my Prince. You'll see each other again, I promise."

He promptly bowed and left with his Sentinels.

The little boy held his arm over his tear covered eyes and went sprinting to his sisters room.

Ayumi dropped her book after her little brother burst into her room and jumped into her arms.

"Kyoichi!" She cried, "What's wrong?"

"H-He stole my Yui!" The boy said, sobbing into his older sisters chest and sniffling.

"Your what?" Ayumi asked looking at him.

"M-My-My Yui!"

"I'm sorry Kyo, what's your Yui?"

"Y-You know." The boy said sniffling and looking up at his sister, "The game helmet I was given..."

Ayumi looked into her little brother's shining light brown eyes striped with tears, "Who took it?"

"T-The soldier who came to have dinner with us."

The gorgeous black haired girl looked up, remembering how her lover first introduced himself to her by brushing his lips over her white gloved hand.

 _Tei-san..._

 _..._

Asuna woke up, before realizing someone else was chained up to the wooden pole behind her.

"H-Hello!" The woman cried behind her.

"Who're you?" Asuna asked, getting excited to finally talk to someone for once that wasn't Teizen.

"My name's Bianca. Yours?"

"Asuna. How'd you get chained up?"

"This teenage bastard showed up at my house and arrsted me. Then he took my son!"

The girl sighed, "Yeah...That's Kouwahaka for you..."

"You know him?" The woman behind her asked.

Asuna felt her fist tighten, anger flaring up in her chest, "Yes...I know him."

"Excuse my language, but he's a piece of shit."

"I can't disagree with you." Asuna said, nodding, "What's your surname?"

"Mills. Its my husbands, my maiden name was Thomas."

"B-Bianca Mills?"

"Yeah that's me." The dark skinned young woman looked down behind her, "Maybe when you have a child you'll understand but...There is no love stronger than one shares for your children. My little T.J... That tall bastard took him..."

Teizen walked into the tent holding a bundle of white colored sheets, and Bianca shrieked, "Put my son down you bastard!"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh!" The boy said, bouncing the tiniest bit to keep him asleep and pouting, "He's sleeping..."

Asuna spat at him, "Don't you think you've ruined _enough_ peoples lives already?"

"He's Andrew's son. Guy made a mistake stabbing my empire in the back."

Bianca hissed at him, the woman going to into a deep dark tone, **"Let. Me. Hold. Him."**

"Just a little bit longer." Teizen said smiling down at T.J's little sleeping face, "Those big dark brown eyes... Good luck keeping the ladies away from him..." He said smirking at Bianca.

"Here." Teizen handed Bianca her son before loosening her chains.

He walked out, "I'll give you guys some time alone."

"Oh my baby!" She exasperated, holding the bundle and clutching it to her chest, "I'm with you here T.J."

The baby remained asleep, as Bianca passed her hands over the babies black curls over his head, "I'm here for you. Mama's here baby."

Asuna smiled, feeling a deep need to hold the little one herself. Understanding slightly what the woman she just met felt.

 _"Thomas Jaimie Mills..."_ She said in English, her native language to her son _, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

"May I see him?" Asuna asked.

"Of course." Bianca said, passing the little bundle to the girl behind her.

Asuna looked down at him, smiling kindly. Her hands were chained to her sides, but she was still able to hold the small child.

The baby was still asleep, but his eyes opened slowly.

He gave a small gaggle, cooing a little and playing with one of Asuna's fingers, gripping it with his tiny ones.

Asuna felt her heart warm at the sight of the most precious thing she'd witnessed in months.

She shook her head in disbelief, amazed that anything so pure could still exists in such a world.

...

The Rolls Royce rolled up to the roadblock, as the personal Imperial chauffeur stopped the car in front of the roadblock.

Ayumi, in her plain black gown and crystal white tiara, emerged from the car, the entire roadblock bowing in respect to a member of the Imperial Family.

Teizen bowed as well and the princesses white glove extended in front of his face.

He kissed his lovers hand and she spoke to him in her clear voice, "We need to speak Colonel."

The boy stood up straight and led her to his officers tent.

There, he poured himself a bottle of bourbon and sat on top of his large wooden desk next to his bed.

"I asked dad if you were allowed to take Kyo's helmet. He said you could use it for 'military purposes', what does that mean?"

"You stole my little brother's helmet. Why?"

Teizen ignored her, sipping from his glass in his hand and looking down, refusing to speak to her.

"Teizen. Your princess is speaking to you."

"Teizen. Your _lover_. Is speaking to you."

"I took the helmet because I need it, its part of my strategy."

"What strategy?" Asked Ayumi, "What've you been up to?"

He looked away, staying silent.

The girl smacked the glass out of his hand and slapped his straight across the face, the princesses hand ringing clear across his face.

"What is wrong with you Teizen?" She shrieked after he keeled back after she smacked him red on the cheek.

"You tell me you love me but then you drag me back to my Palace! You shut yourself off from me after we become equals dammit!"

He looked down sadly and she kept ranting at him, "You sit around here! Feeling sorry for yourself or going off and doing who knows what and shutting me off! Don't you love me? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" He roared, getting angry at her for the first time in their lives.

Teizen pointed to the flap that led outside his tent, "I go out there and I do what I know! I KILL! Because that's all I am Ayumi, a killer."

He shook his head, "The Wolf isn't supposed to mate with the white mare Ayumi."

"You know that horse you have with you? That I gave to you? Ama? What if you saw her with my best wolf Jack huh?"

Ayumi shook her head as he kept talking, "We're not meant to be together. It's wrong."

"Yes. Yes we are." Ayumi said, her eyes straining with tears, "I love you."

He looked away again and Ayumi kept speaking, "You cut your heart out and laid it in front of me with your story! We became closer to each other than anyone could be. I'm not just talking about making love Teizen. I mean creating a love together, does that mean nothing to you?"

Teizen nodded, "It means more than anything to me. Except my duty."

"FORGET YOUR DUTY!" Ayumi screamed, "I _LOVE_ YOU!"

"I-I can't." He said.

The soldiers outside the tent shuffled away from the shouting, growing out of earshot to hear those words.

He said, "What do you want to hear? I have nothing besides killing. Its my job, its makes who I am."

"You're wrong. You have me."

"So what do you want me to do huh?" He asked, "Toss my rifle down and live happily ever after in your palace with you? You think I deserve that? You think that can happen?"

"Yes!" She said, placing her fists lightly onto his broad and muscular chest.

"Well I don't." Teizen said, "Why do you keep pursuing this? Find anyone else."

"Because I know you still love me. I'm not kidding Teizen, I know you do. You refuse to admit it because you know that having me in your life impedes on your ability to be a soldier. What if we switched roles huh?"

"Beep-Beep-Boop." She said ridiculing him, "I am Tei-bot, input command, input command."

"Oh yeah? And what if I were you? Oh look at me!" He said going into his classic mocking tone, putting on his best rich girl impression, "I'm Kinzai Ayumi! I mess with a soldier's heart because I know he knows he hates getting connected with people because it screws up his job! And I live in my pretty pretty palace where no one gets murdered!"

Ayumi scoffed, "We're both right. You're basically a machine, and I have no idea of what the war's like."

"But all I know is this, is that we still love each other for who we are."

The black haired princess shook her head, "So when will you do this? When will you tell me what you're feeling? What you feel like. What's _truly_ inside of you? When?"

Teizen looked at his boots, "When I'm at my lowest point."

"When I'm broken, and there's no point of return."

"So not now. Not ever maybe. But when I'm shattered and my strength has left my body. I'll tell you."

Ayumi shook her head looking at Teizen's muscles, "But that'll never happen."

"Well then you best get going."

She held the flap of the tent before speaking, "If the day comes and I ever find that I'm carrying your child Teizen. I'll be happy."

"I'll be happy because I'm sure he'll open up to me more than you would. He wouldn't be someone who fills the void inside him with murder. And justifies it with self-pity."

"I'm a kind person. And we both know that. But you're still a loving and compassionate person underneath that exterior, and we both know that as well. You're a sociopath, but you know that, and you try to fix it by lending your love out to me like some starved puppy."

"And I'll feed you. All you have to do is ask." She said quickly before leaving the tent.

Teizen watched as the angel like girl left his tent, and he gripped the glass in his hand.

He smashed it on the ground and was walked up to by one of his new black haired communications officers, "Sir today's Execution Day. Remember? January 23rd?"

The Colonel looked at him, "Execution Day?"

"You're the Sectional Commander right? You're the Imperial Executioner for the whole district remember? Kayaba's trial was decided last week, he's to face the sword."

"Hmm...Prep my executioner's hood."

"Yes sir." He said before running off.

Teizen sighed walking back inside his tent, probably to contemplate more and perhaps consume some more of his beloved bourbon.

...

...

Yoshida watched as the large group of men surrounded his table.

"I was originally designed by the government from about twenty years ago as a science experiment. My mother was impregnated by someone with altered genes, so their offspring would be as intelligent as possible."

"We were numbered in the order we were birthed. I was the last, so I was named 3."

"She gave triplets?" Nomi asked.

"Mhm. All identical." The blue haired man kept speaking, "My brothers and I were told we were the most intelligent people on the planet, and I believed them."

"We began to design all sorts of things for the Government since we could learn to draw. If you gave me any puzzle I'd solve it, give me any equation and I'd give you the right answer."

His yellow eyes began to shine, "We were designed to be given superhuman intelligence, resulting in many mutations. Believe it or not, my light blue hair is the creation of a genetic corruption."

"When the rebellion broke out a couple months ago, whispers of it entered my cell."

"Your cell?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah, Yashiro kept us in a high security prison to make sure we'd remain under his heel. Regardless, I began to speak to other prisoners when the guards weren't listening."

"I designed a fool-proof escape plan, it worked. But there was only one thing I didn't account for, which was the prevalence of criminals to betray each other. When we escaped, my 'buddies' shot me up and left me for dead. They dumped me on the street outside of your house and I stumbled in."

"What about your brothers?" Tsuboi asked.

Nomi nodded, "What about Yoshida 1 and 2?"

"I talked to them, but they decided to stay loyal to the Empire."

"Didn't that make you sad?" Kazuto asked.

He belched, and shook his head, "Nope, they were assholes. Banded together like mindless dogs, not my type of person."

"B-But they were your brothers!" Nomi said, a cord being struck with him.

"So? They were arrogant assholes, always taunting me and saying how they were the 'better' Yoshidas. Which is total bullshit. They drank beer instead of a good bourbon."

"So were your brothers also alcoholic wisecracking douche bags?" Andrew asked crossing his arms at him.

"Pretty much. And do you have to be the stereotypical mistrusting black guy? I've watched every eighties movie and seen a guy like you fifteen times."

"Tsk." Andrew tutted walking off, "Not worth my damn time."

"Let me guess." Yoshida said, "His family is in trouble with the Empire?"

Kazuto nodded before looking at him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been doing surgery for an hour and need to lie down."

The boy stood up as Yoshida sipped some more scotch.

Before crashing onto the couch and falling fast asleep.

Nomi looked at 3, "So why do you drink so much?"

"I have a chip in my frontal cortex, it runs on ethanol. Same as 1 and 2. It makes sure my meninges don't catch fire from over activity, as my brain is exceeding its biological capacity of neurological stimulation basically."

"So will you ever have to stop drinking?" Tsuboi asked.

"Nope. But I've designed all sorts of serums for my liver to keep reconstructing itself faster than the tumors break it down."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Nomi said, "You have liver cancer?"

"Of course I do, its at the highest stage conceivable, to the point it basically is made of tumors almost. I had to encase the blood vessels in it with a special fluid I designed so it doesn't metastasize." He said sipping some more scotch, "Also my liver will have to give out as some point, but then I can just get a transplant or synthesize a new one."

Nomi was shocked at this man's level of intellect, to create a wound cleaning agent using nothing but kitchen supplies in seconds, and possibly create a human liver, he had no doubt Yoshida had the intelligence to escape a high security Imperial Prison.

"So what do we call you? 3? Yoshida?" Tsuboi asked.

"Call me whatever you like. Because I really don't give a shit." He said before burping loudly, and walking out onto the balcony of Nomi's house with a bottle scotch in hand.

...

Teizen put on his black mask before palming his katana, the Imperial standard for execution.

He walked up onto the large raised wooden platform above the street, where loads of people were cheering for blood.

They all loathed the man on the bloody chopping block, a man who'd ended thousands of good Japanese lives.

Kayaba Akihiko.

His eyes were beyond exhausted, tired from the trial that would determine his life. Akihiko wanted nothing more than to see his beloved Rinko and apologize for the things he'd done.

What a shame he was attached to the chopping block, his neck exposed to the executioners blade.

In the huge crowd cheering for his death, he saw one pretty face stick out.

Maybe he was hallucinating from the sleep deprivation, but he could almost see her.

 _Rinko..._

Teizen, his face covered with the black mask, held the katana in the air before he uttered a few words in his deep voice, "Any last words _murderer_?"

Kayaba looked down from his chopping block, before speaking loudly enough to make sure Rinko could hear him, "I regret it. Indeed. It is the thing I regret most from the mistake that was my creation."

"But people of Japan!" He said quickly before pausing...

 **"Never trust the Empire!"**

That only put the crowd into a frenzy, yelling and screaming.

"Cut his bloody head off!"

"Do it!" The crowd hollered.

Teizen rested the blade of the shiny katana against his neck, "Don't come back as a ghost or something. I don't want any shred of your pathetic worth on this planet again."

Kayaba wanted to retort and say, _"I don't want to. Nor will I."_ But he'd chosen the last words he wanted.

Rinko cried as Kayaba looked at her and thought about her.

 _Goodbye... My Rinko-chan..._

The katana was held high in the air, ringing in the cold breath of the day.

Teizen was a strong enough soldier to bring down the blade onto his neck with one clean swipe, Kayaba's head coming clean off into a basket below the platform.

He began to bleed out so quickly that he stained his orange prisoners suit pure carmine.

Rinko screamed in horror seeing her love's head come off his body, blood squirting out of his neck like a fountain.

The ravenous crowd screamed in joy.

"Yeah!"

"Eat that you lunatic!"

Teizen tossed aside the bloody katana, before stepping off the platform and walking towards his motorcycle.

His black executioners mask, covered in Kayaba's blood that splattered on it, laid on the cement of the street, as he rumbled off with his two Sentinels.

His dark brown military standard bike, a Rikou RQ750, rumbled down the street, towards the roadblock.

...

Teizen walked back into his tent, before pouring himself some beloved bourbon and drinking a glass whole.

"Ah..." He exasperated, thinking.

 _Nothing like a good drink after a kill._

He opened a drawer in his desk next to his bed, rolling it open.

Teizen took out the helmet before laying on his bed.

He sighed, closing his eyes before saying in an exhausted voice calmly, "Link start please."

The helmet activated, before the Colonel was transported to the in-helmet item setting.

He dropped down into the white landscape, where Yui was sitting cross legged on her pillow.

"Where's Kyoichi?" She asked, wondering where her friend was, "Who are you?"

"My name's Teizen. I'm here to determine what your fate will be."

"M-My fate?" Yui asked, concerned.

"Yes." Teizen said, blinking and opening his eyes slowly at her, "I don't really know what to do with you. Crush you and delete your data and be done with it. Connect you to the internet and set you free. But really, I'm confused about who I am, and how Ayumi can truly continue to pursue me. That _traitor_ Daisuke told me you could help analyze minds."

"Sounds like you need some help figuring stuff out." Yui said, pretending to disregard his words and building up a trick in her mind, "I have just the program for you."

She stood up from her white pillow and extended her hands from her body and said, "Psyche System! Jhino! (Activate!)"

The console sprang to life with a loud ring, and they dove into her analysis program.

 **...**

Kazuto stretched, waking up and seeing the rest of the assault team strewn about Nomi's house.

Andrew had decided to sleep alone in Nomi's parents bedroom, and no one stopped the man who'd grown to have the temper of a disgruntled ox.

The charcoal haired teen snickered, seeing Tsuboi sleeping on the couch right above Nomi, who slept on the floor on his sleeping pad.

Kazuto got their hands as they snored lightly, and strung them together, to play a prank making sure the men thought they held hands as they slept.

He chuckled before seeing Yoshida standing on the balcony overlooking Bunkyo in the crisp morning.

The commander rolled aside the glass sliding door before walking up to the blue haired genius.

The sun shining on their young faces.

"Morning 3."

"Morning." Yoshida said stirring his coffee.

"How're are your wounds?" Kazuto asked.

'"They're just fine." He said, "You did a great job last night. You could make for a good trauma surgeon."

"Thanks." He said, remembering Nishida and frowning.

"I never got your name before you passed out, what is it anyway?"

"Its Kazuto."

Yoshida looked at the boy, "You don't strike me as the sort of guy to wear white and silver heart pendants."

Kazuto didn't say a word, leaning over the balcony with him and seeing the sun rise over the war torn city.

From on high, it seemed like Tokyo had consumed itself.

Failed riots left mob members corpses strewn about in stacks in the streets.

Cars had been abandoned or crashed before roadblocks. And high white concrete walls rose above district junctions, Imperial colors fluttering in the wind.

The only part of the city that didn't seemed ruined was the Imperial Palace, which glittered like a nostalgic gem above the entire city.

"Hey Yoshida, have you ever loved anyone?"

3 responded with his regular sarcastic and over sneering tone, "I dunno man. Considering the fact that love is just a basic chemical reaction that compels animals to breed and I haven't known anyone outside of my two other twins and a bunch of government asswipes, I'd say...no."

"Oh jeez Yoshida, that's some seriously messed up stuff right there." He said rubbing his temples, as his elbows rested on the white cane that lined the glass guardrail of the balcony.

"Meh. I know worse." Yoshida said before giving his belch and shrugging.

Before Yoshida walked away Kazuto looked at him, "Wait! 3. What are the chances I could get into the Ginza district?"

"I have no clue, I've been living inside Government facilities my whole life remember?"

"Right." Kazuto said nodding, "So how come you were able to conjure up that magic serum last night? How're you that smart?"

"Not to lick my own ass, but I'm one of the most intelligent people on the planet. I was designed to be that way." He looked at Kazuto's wrist before going inside for his favorite glass of scotch, "Oh and your watch needs a new battery. I can fix it with a simple lithium ion supply if you'd like."

The boy looked at his wrist, seeing the long hand twitch in place, not moving.

He raised an eyebrow looking at Yoshida go inside Nomi's house.

 _How was it possible that just looking at my watch told him how it was malfunctioning?_

 _No one can be that smart!_

 _Can they?..._

 _..._


	28. Chapter 27: Into the Wolf's Mind

Chapter 27: Into the Wolf's Mind

* * *

Everything was dark.

"Uh...Yui-chan?"

"Yes?" The AI asked.

"Where are we?"

"We're currently inside your mind. My creator, Kayaba Akihiko designed the Psyche System to have capabilities of accessing memories, which allows me to analyze your Psychological State."

"Uh... Yui-chan?"

"Yes?" She asked again.

"Why is it still dark?" Teizen asked.

"Oh! That's because the system is lagging, give it a second."

"There it is!" Yui chortled as the system booted up, "All right. System Command! All Memories, Player ID Teizen ingest!"

The Psyche System was in an enormous flat black landscape, suddenly, large mirrors began to rise.

"What are those?" Teizen asked.

"Your memories. New System Command!" Yui said, her palm extended, "Status Report! Mental State! ID Player Teizen!" A huge list of occurrences and data were brought up in front of Yui's eyes.

The girl gasped, "Oh my...Oh my god...Your...Mental state is horrific!" She said, her eyes completely wide in shock.

"So?"

"So! You're a sociopath, a psychopath, a nihilistic murder!" Yui sighed, "This is going to take a lot of work..."

She paused, going over a specific section of the text on actions:

 **-Detained Yuuki Asuna**

 _Asuna?..._

 _Mama?..._

 _He has Mama in chains?..._

She looked over at a black mirror, before it sparkled to life, showing the image of Asuna chained up to a wooden pole behind her.

She looked at him, and his handsome yet emotionless face. He raised a dark brown eyebrow, confused.

 _You're going to regret doing that..._

...

...

Tsuboi woke up, seeing his hand laced with Nomi's brown fingers...

 _Ugh! Did we fall asleep like that?! That is just...UGH!_

He cringed, slowly moving his hand away.

Tsuboi stretched, looking at the clock Nomi had in the living room.

 _It's already midday? UGH! Why didn't anyone tell me?_

The assault team was already milling about the house, plates with finished crumbs of breakfast atop them, and various men were awake, walking about Nomi's household.

Tsuboi looked at the newcomer, Yoshida, "Hey! Why didn't any of you stop making me hold hands with the Indian guy?"

"He's letting us stay in his house, the least you could do is give the man what he needs." Yoshida joked, earning him a decent number of chuckles and smiles from the assault team.

"Besides, you two looked like you were having fun." 3 added.

Tsuboi looked at him, "Where's the commander?"

"You mean Kazuto?" Yoshida asked, "He's currently under one of my own pranks."

"What do you mean?"

"Saluja has a small gym here in this house." The blue haired genius said, tossing his nose to the sleeping Indian young man, "The kid blacked out after working out so hard and I made a little device for him."

"Here come with me." Yoshida said throwing his head to the side a little, indicating he wanted the brown haired man to follow him.

They entered the small gym, and sprawled out on the floor was the snoozing raven haired commander.

Over his closed eyes was a small empty black screen, and he was out like a light on the floor.

"So is he asleep or?..." Tsuboi asked.

"Currently he's inside one of my own devices. I call it...The amusphere..." Yoshida said, throwing his palm across the air like he created immortality, placing a hand on Tsuboi's shoulder and earning a disbelieving look from him.

"That's a shit name." Tsuboi said, "And when'd you make this?"

"I made it using parts from an old computer I found in Saluja's basement, took me...thirteen minutes."

"You can make groundbreaking VR technology, in under fifteen minutes...with old PC parts?" Tsuboi asked in disbelief.

Yoshida shrugged, "Didn't seem that complicated, its still a prototype obviously. I make cooler stuff in my free time. Regardless, I placed him in a stimulation where everything is perfect, it'll be everything he ever wanted. He'll think its a dream, until he realizes I'm messing with him, and then the system will log him out and he'll wake up."

"You have a sick sense of humor!" Tsuboi said frowning at him.

"Nah. Its just too complicated for your teeny mind to comprehend." Yoshida said sneering at him after belching.

His bright green watch beeped loudly before playing 'Margaritaville.'

3 cheered, his blue hair almost growing electric from excitement, "OH shiiiiit! Its 12:05! I can sip till I die!" He cheered before running off to drink.

He checked his watch and ran back into the living room before saying, "He's taking longer than I thought."

..

"Onii-chan!" Sugu's voice said in a faraway voice.

"Onii-chan!"

Kazuto's eyes opened slowly.

He looked around, seeing a familiar plain reminiscent of Aincrad glow about.

All his friends and family were spread out at a long wooden table, overlooking a grand lake.

"Onii-chan!" Sugu complained, "Wake up! Teizen's going to make his speech."

"What? What're you talking about Suguha?" He asked slowly, rubbing his eyes.

He looked about the table.

Klein was sitting next to Nomi, who was chuckling at a joke he made. Agil was sitting next to his wife and child, as was he.

Kazuto looked at Yui sitting in Asuna's lap, the girl refusing to eat the vegetables thrust at her mouth.

Yoshida himself had conjured up a robot that moved about the table, pouring everyone drinks and taking plates, while the young blue haired genius tinkered with his watch.

Lisbeth was sitting next to Shino, joking with each other, as Silica and Nagata held hands warmly, looking into each other's eyes.

Teizen stood up from his seat at the long wooden dinner table before everyone's attention snapped to him.

He was smiling widely, a new calmed look of understanding and respect on his face, "My friends. It has been great knowing you all, I wish our friendship can blossom forth, and create a long standing era of peace here in my New Japan."

The boy raised his cup, "To friendship!"

"To friendship!" Everyone cheered, sipping their drinks.

Kazuto nodded slowly, drinking with everyone before smiling widely.

He walked to the lake, after everyone had finished eating and was looking out over it, seeing the sun shine and gloss over it.

Kazuto looked back, everyone was alive, happy and well. Together.

He looked back over the lake, as his wife walked up to him.

Her silver ring covered finger covered his own and she spoke, "Hey. Are you all right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I don't know." Asuna said, "You looked at Kouwahaka kind of strangely when he gave his speech."

He shrugged, "It seemed so weird to see him act...kind."

"Well, he did create that pleasant utopia of Japan he always wanted." Asuna said extending his hand around the countryside around her, "Everyone is equal now. Economically, politically, and socially."

"Everyone." She emphasized gripping his hand.

Kazuto smiled, "I guess we always could've been great friends. And maybe, I truly wanted that before... But he had to ruin that..."

"Ruin that how?" Asuna asked, raising a thin chestnut colored eyebrow.

"By..." Kazuto said confused, looking at him.

Teizen was smiling legitimately as he talked with Asada, the two engrossed in a flowing conversation about science.

 _What's the pain in that?_

 _If he's being nice? Then what's the harm done if everyone's happy and well?_

 _Wait a minute..._

Kazuto gasped.

Asuna looked at him, "What's wrong hun?"

Kazuto marched over to Teizen, "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." He said plainly, "We're all just having fun."

"Yeah Kirito." Silica said, "That's all we're doing. What's up?"

"I mean with all this kumbaya bullshit!" He spat, "Weren't you a genocidal maniac? The only time you'd be smiling is if you're killing someone."

"A...a what?" Teizen asked confused, "What are you talking about? I quit the cadet service years before I was drafted into the army."

"That's a terrible excuse."

Yoshida stood up, "Kirito man, calm down."

"And you've never played SAO!" Kazuto yelled at the young man, "You would only know me by my real name."

3 raised a light blue eyebrow, "Uh...no?"

"Oh my god! You're such an ass Yoshida!" Kazuto yelled before the amusphere logged him out, "Not cool! Not cool at all!"

 **...**

 **...**

Yui looked at Teizen inside her program, "Your story is the saddest I've ever heard. The best way to visualize your mental state would be as a fragile glass vase that's been shattered and pieced back together again multiple times."

"But the most interesting thing about you is how ambiguous you maintain your sanity, while also keeping your emotions under wraps."

The long black haired little girl shook her head, the black mirror showing Teizen and Ayumi yelling at each other sparking to life, "Whenever you show emotion, its in the extreme. And there's a reason for that."

"Its because you refuse to ever show emotion. Its because on the outside you act like an unbeatable and strong soldier, but you're a scared little boy on the inside."

"Would you like to meet him?" Yui asked, holding Teizen's hand.

"Uh..."

Yui let two huge mirrors rise, and she let them spark to life.

The first one was a massive frame of him and the princess dancing on a beach, their foreheads pressed together, the red sun rising behind them, and the girl spoke, "You want two things in life. To be a better lover to Ayumi."

"And to serve your empire the best you can." She said, a mirror depicting a battle scarred Teizen planting a flag of Imperial Japan over a mountain, "These two conflict in your mind often, resulting to serious disconnects."

"Now. Would you like to meet that little boy?" Yui said, smiling and holding Teizen's hand, "He was a simple person. One I think I prefer over this monster I see before me."

"Yes." Teizen said affirmatively.

"Perfect." Yui said before pulling Teizen into a mirror, the glass reverberating like jelly.

They entered the mirror, on the other side was a small hut atop a hill, a simple farm surrounding it.

In the fields was a man and a woman, both tall and strong from years of working the fields as farmers, their conversation supposedly secret as their son worked in front of them, his hoe pulling apart the fertile soil.

"So." The man said, "Looks like our little boy is getting along all right with the Itome girl from the other farm."

"Oh Souske." The woman said, pulling apart the ground with her hoe as her reddish brown hair moved with her, "They're just playing together."

"Yeah I know. But our little Tei-kun is too tough to be playin' with girls. He's stronger and faster than all the other kids in the village. He just doesn't play too nice with her."

The woman scoffed, "I think _she_ plays a little too rough with _him_."

Yui paused the memory, "That's why you don't like the honorific _kun_ right? Because your parents used it?"

Teizen crossed his arms, "Keep playing the memory."

She un-paused it and the memory un froze.

"Souske." The woman said, "Look at our son."

"Is that?" Yui said in a sarcastic disbelieving tone, "Is that you?"

Eight year old Teizen was as tall for a little kid as he was cute. His short dark brown hair caked with years of working in the sun, his straw hat pulled apart by years of labor. His little body was covered with blue farmer suspenders, the brass buttons shining brightly in the sun.

He had a little piece of wheat hanging from his mouth, and was pretending to ignore his parents conversation about him, giving the impression he wasn't listening.

The woman kept speaking, "Look at Teizen. How could someone so small ever hurt someone?"

"Sorry hun. You know how rowdy I get at the gambling hall, I'm hoping I don't see that rubbing off on him."

Yui smiled, "Good to see that toleration of inflicted violence comes from your father."

"Don't worry, he's a smart boy." She murmured before kissing her taller husband, running her hand through his blackish brown hair.

Souske kissed his wife deeply before the little boy turned around and showed his tongue to his parent's love, "Ugh! Gross mom!"

The woman opened her eyes from her husbands kiss and saw a car rumbling up the road.

"Souske." She said lifting his chin to see the coming car.

"Teizen. Get inside the house."

"Pa. I can help!" He said gripping his hoe.

"You know how to use farming tools, not a spear. Go now! And lock the house!" He barked, before he saw Teizen run off towards the hut.

"Noriko, get my spear. And bring your shotgun." He said before seeing his wife sprint to get the weapons.

She tossed her Souske his spear before cocking her shotgun after bringing everything from a small shed in the corner of the farm.

He caught it and leveled it towards the advancing car.

The old Nissan Sentra stopped and about eight thugs emerged from it.

They all looked at the couple.

"So. The Kouwahakas." Their leader said, his emblazoned beady green eyes shining, "Looks like your a little short on your payments."

Teizen was hearing this from the hut, who was watching sacredly from inside the hut.

"We don't owe you anything! You've been extorting the village for over a year! Leave already!" Noriko shouted, keeping her shotgun in front of her chest.

The mob boss chuckled, "Drop the gun missy." He stepped forward.

"Why don't you take another step asshole?" She asked, raising it.

The thugs revealed pistols and kept them pointed at Teizen's mother and father.

"Yui. Stop." Teizen pleaded.

"Yui! Stop it!" He barked.

Yui ignored him, as he ran to what was the exit of the mirror, but it only blocked him.

"Yui let me out!" He yelled.

Yui dragged him back and he watched what unfolded.

The mob boss nodded and the thugs opened fire, blasting apart the two couple's knees.

They groaned in pain as Teizen screamed in shock, and the Yakuza's pert ears lit up, "There's a kid in that house, get him and bring him here."

The two thugs nodded as they broke into the house and dragged Teizen outside, as he watched his parents shoved in-between two wooden fence boards.

The mob boss growled and he knelt and grabbed the little boys face and said roughly, "I'm gonna do your whore mother. And I'm gonna do your whore father."

"No!" Souske shouted, "Don't make him watch!" He yelled over his back next to Noriko.

Yui cringed as Teizen was obligated by the mob boss to witness that, and she skipped the memory forward using her menu, before a decent bit of time had passed in the memory.

The Yakuza Lord chuckled over the little boy who was sobbing, and he said, in his rough voice, "Tough shit ain't it kid? That ain't anything compared to what I'm going to do."

The two thugs forcing Teizen's hands to his sides and his eyes wide open tightened their grip on the boy, who kept crying.

The man held his double silver revolvers in the air, before pressing them to the back of the heads of Noriko and Souske, who were kneeling in front of the little boy.

"T-Tei-kun, its gonna be okay honey..." Souske said looking at his son with his warm black eyes. Before his wife comforted her son.

"Don't worry, we'll-"

The mob boss interrupted Noriko by pressing the trigger and blasting open the heads of Teizen's parents. Their brains splattering all over Teizen's blue suspenders.

 **"MAMAA! PAPAA!"** He shrieked loudly, his sobs stopping with his stifled screams.

Yui actually cried out of pity, her tears glistening off into light in the system, while the older version of Teizen next to her stayed calm, refusing to cry, his voice breaking up, "Yui...I'll never forgive you for this..."

The thugs cocked their pistols and made noises of gun shots over Teizen's screams, filling the corpses of their bodies like bullet sponges, flashes of their guns slapping in the afternoon as blood left Noriko's and Souske's backs, their corpses shuddering. The thugs kept blasting their corpses with their pistols before the mob boss raised his hand to speak to the boy.

The mob boss left their corpses there before saying, "I hope you thought about that long and hard kid."

"You always have to pay your debts little boy." He said before leaving with his long black Sentra.

The little boy looked at what remained of his parents corpses. Their heads were blown to pieces, their skulls cracked like eggshells from the Yakuza's bullets. Their backs filled with so many bullets they leaked enough blood to make a small red pond underneath their dead bodies.

Eight year old Teizen, crying his eyes out, knelt in the blood and kept screaming, "PAPA!"

"MAMA!"

Yui stopped crying, pausing the memory.

"Why are you crying Yui-chan?" He asked before he was transported back to the room with all the mirrors.

"If someone did that to my Mama and Papa, I'd...I'd go crazy too."

"But you wouldn't kill anyone could you?"

Yui looked about the huge number of mirrors, "After you witnessed _that_ , you lived two years of a homeless life wandering about Kanto. Hungry, homeless. Parent less. But you invigorated yourself with a purpose. And that purpose created this."

A mirror rose and Teizen looked up at the huge black mirror rising.

The mirror showed a frightening image.

It showed a soldier in Panzer Wolf Armor, the red rings glowing brightly, his MG42 or hyper powered machine gun hanging off the rising white moon behind him. Below his feet was a stack a mile high of corpses, their daunted weakened faces blank with death. Their bodies filled with bullets.

"It created this Wolf persona of yours. The most terrifying and brutal enigma of justified yet unjustified actions and morals I've ever seen. Its actually messing with my code because I've never encountered a Mental State as broken, shattered, and complicated as yours."

"In various folk tales, the Big Bad Wolf is used to scare children." Yui said, referencing the frightening image of Teizen, "This would keep anyone up at night."

"And I believe I've reached a conclusion. Your Psychological Statement is as follows: A salvageable contempt of human safety and happiness."

"Salvageable?" Teizen asked, "How?"

"You've done worse things than I believe anyone could at the age of sixteen. You've murdered more people than most could. And killed them in horrific ways." Yui shook her head, "But my job is still a do able one. I think you can still manage to make yourself the best lover for Ayumi you can be."

"The way you can do that is by setting yourself free from all this madness." Yui said sadly, "You can let me speak to my mama across this roadblock I'm currently in. Or let me see my Mama."

Seeing Teizen's face react appropriately, she nodded, "That's right. I know where I am right now, I read your memories. All of them." She said sighing.

"Yui..." Teizen said distraught, actually feeling bad for the girl, knowing how painful his memories are.

Yui shook her head, "I believe that you must've thought Ayumi would've been the one to change you."

Midori's words rang through Teizen's head and he nodded, "You're saying that you can teach me how to be a better lover to Ayumi?"

"Not only that." Yui said, "But a better person. You remember that little boy?"

Teizen nodded.

"Well, you know _exactly_ what its like to not see your parents. Now mister, can I please see mine?"

The soldier shook his head, "That would be difficult. Your Pop is currently in hiding, and your mother is an Imperial Prisoner."

Yui looked into his empty tiger like hazel eyes, "You know there is good inside of you Kouwahaka. Reach inside, its there. Its your choice if you want to touch it or not."

Teizen looked down, "So for Ayumi to truly love me, I have to humanize myself?"

"Yes."

The boy stayed silent, before speaking, "I...Miss my parents..."

He paused.

"But that made me strong." He said planting a fist over his chest, "It made me a soldier. A warrior. A true fighter. It made me into the Wolf that rips apart the enemies of my Empire. Don't you ever try to change that Yui-chan."

"Teizen, if you don't let me see my parent's I'll make you watch that memory a hundred times. And I'll-"

Before Yui could react, Teizen logged out of the in helmet option and left.

Making sure no one could see, he yanked the Nerve Gear helmet off his head and collapsed onto his desk.

"Mama...Papa...I'm so sorry...I was too weak to protect you..."

Teizen understood what Yui meant. He was currently putting someone through a similar pain.

He rose from his mahogany wooden desk and picked up his father's yari from the rack.

The boy held it in his hands, looking at the amazing craftsmanship Souske had used to create the most beautiful spear Teizen had ever seen.

This was the very weapon that had ended the lives of the hundreds of rebels inside that church.

Teizen stared at the straight, or su part of the blade, using it as a mirror.

He opened a desk to his drawer and opened a story book, flipping to a certain page and looking at a certain drawing.

The artists rendition of the beast, or Wolf was something that could fuel nightmares. It showed an enormous Monster, its fur matted black, its razor sharp fangs clear white.

The most frightening part of the Wolf was its eyes, which were big lamp-like orbs that stared into red riding hoods soul. It was also scary to see the little girl with the red hood standing in front of the Wolf with its teeth bared, its jaws open.

Teizen stood over the spear, seeing his eyes, heavily resembling those of the monster in the story book, stare back at him.

He saw his parents stand behind him in the reflection of the blade. His mother, Noriko, rested her hand on his shoulder.

The soldier sighed, putting back the spear, understanding that this is who he was. He was no weakling like Red Riding Hood, and instead was the monster. Bigger, stronger, better.

He refused to cry, when seeing the line on the last page of the story, written in plain English.

Teizen had studied English in school, and had actually graduated from high school two years early to continue his Cadet training.

He knew what that last lines meant, every last word.

 _"What a big mouth you have!"_

 _"The better to eat you with!" The Wolf shouted, jumping out of the bed and eating Red Riding Hood whole._

Teizen closed the story book, placing it back inside his drawer, locking it with a key next to his bourbon and glasses.

If he was truly to eat the weak, or Red Riding Hood, he had to first draw him out.

 _That would involve a strategy wouldn't it?_

 **...**

 **...**

"Screw you Yoshida!" Kazuto shouted, pushing him to the ground of Nomi's house, "You think you're funny huh?" He spat, wanting to punch him so hard the genius' teeth would fly out of his mouth.

3 chuckled, "You took longer than expected, its already night out."

Nomi intervened, "Hey Commander, you can't exactly blame him."

"What do you mean you can't blame him?" The raven haired commander asked, "He's twenty!"

"Yeah but," Tsuboi said, "He's only lived inside a controlled environment for his whole life. 3 doesn't know how to interact with people properly."

"Ergh!" Kazuto exasperated, grunting, "You guys are actually taking his side?"

He ran to Nomi's parents bedroom and plopped on Andrew's bed.

The men outside the room understood and didn't pursue him.

Kazuto sighed before opening up his laptop that was charging by the bed.

He opened a site where Yui might've flown by if she ever hit the web.

The boy did this routinely to check if she ever did do this, but the inbox was usually empty.

Kazuto's eyes widened seeing there was a file left there.

 _Yui-chan..._

He thought smiling pressing his hand to the screen.

...

...

Teizen passed the video file to Yui in helmet again, "Here. Go find your Daddy, now come right back after you give him this all right? Your mothers outside, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her right?"

Yui shook her head, "No."

The Colonel chuckled and rubbed the top of her head arrogantly, "Good girl."

He logged out smiling, "Tick-tock Yui-chan. Five minutes and I'll hurt your Mama all right?"

Yui nodded before dissipating realizing there was a net connection now.

Teizen logged out and walked out onto his roadblock, all the garrison soldiers standing to.

...

...

Kazuto left his room, "Guys, come see this."

"What is it?" Andrew asked, watching Yoshida sip more scotch.

"Yui left me a message, you need to see it."

He let the laptop sit on the table and the rebellion and 3 surrounded him.

Kazuto let in a deep breath before playing the video, half expecting Yui's face to be on screen.

Instead, there was Kouwahaka's, his face adorned with green grille sunglasses and a smug smile, "Hey! What's up vlog-nation, I'm coming at you all with another video-"

"What is this?" Tsuboi asked before Nomi shushed him.

"Today! I have a new hostage inside my prisoners tent. Three actually. First up, lets meet my special guest star, The Flash! Yuuki Asuna!"

"No!" Kazuto screamed, seeing her blindfolded with a rope tied around her mouth. Knowing that Kazuto'd be watching this, she tried to murmur, 'I love you.' But the rope stopped her.

The raven haired teen was shaking in anger, heavily tempted to punch through the screen.

"She's actually proven to be rather kind to my other hostage. Say hi T.J.!" Teizen said holding up the baby to the camera.

"THE NERVE ON THAT BASTARD!" Andrew screamed, hurling a glass ornament in Nomi's house towards the wall, letting it smash out of anger.

Teizen kept speaking, "And last but not least, Bianca." He said pointing the camera to her, "Man, she's a pretty one, I envy you Mills."

Andrew was being restrained by Nomi and Tsuboi to not tear off the screen from the keyboard and smash it on the ground, and he started shrieking, "I'LL KILL 'IM! I'LL KILL 'IM!"

The soldier took off his green grille glasses and sighed, "All right enough of that. Look, here's whats going to happen. You, and all your little rebel friends will surrender yourselves to my army, and become prisoners of mine."

"If not. I'll just run down all the hostages I have that I can murder."

"Bianca and Thomas Jamie Mills. Yuuki Asuna, and let's not forget the one who delivered this message, Yui. Then there's one last Kirigaya besides you I _haven't_ killed. Midori."

Kazuto watched in fury as he kept speaking, "That's five people I'll crush if you don't accept in under an hour. I _do_ want to end the war in Bunkyo completely after all."

Teizen smirked, "Of course, if you wanted your lady love so badly you could always..."

 **"Come and get her. She's at T-137 of course."** He added before closing his camera and ending the feed.

Kazuto closed the laptop and Yoshida laughed, "Man, it sucks to be you guys. I'm glad I'm not a rebel." He said, downing more scotch and belching.

The black haired commander knew why Kouwahaka included that last part, he was implying that a direct assault on the roadblock would be suicide. Which it certainly was.

Kazuto imagined him and all his friends being blasted to pieces charging the roadblock, Asuna screaming from the prisoners tent with Bianca.

Suddenly, he stopped trembling in anger. The color in his face dropping.

He actually began to chuckle, all of his friends looking at him.

His laughter filled the house and Kazuto smiled, "Ah...This is perfect."

"Perfect? How is this perfect? We're doed!" Nomi said, trembling in fear.

Kazuto shook his head, "No. No. No. No. No. This gave me an idea, I'll give him a little counter offer."

"Counter offer?" Tsuboi asked.

"Yup. Its genius." He said before rolling the chair to face Yoshida, "Hey 3, can you get me linked to the comm system in roadblock 137?"

Yoshida rolled his neck, "Sure. You need a mic?"

Kazuto smiled, "I like your train of thought Yoshida."

...

...

Teizen walked outside, awaiting the assault teams arrival, the entire roadblock, over three hundred armed and hardened veterans of the Island Wars, pointing their rifles down the street. All lined up down the roadblock, facing Bunkyo.

Teizen checked his watch, the hour was ten minutes from ending.

Suddenly, the PA Intercom system rumbled to life, a finger tapping on the mic causing a muffling.

"Hey is this thing on?" He asked 3, who nodded.

"All right Teizen, I got your little message." Kazuto's voice said on the PA system to the roadblock, the feed echoing.

Asuna's ear lit up hearing and recognizing his voice. Her rope was removed from her mouth and she spoke, "Kirito!"

"Here's my counter offer. I challenge you to two duels. One hands only, no arms. Then a one v one in armored melee."

Asuna smiled, and Kazuto kept speaking to the roadblock, "I decline your offer and give my own. If you accept, raise a red flag over your roadblock. If you decline, raise a yellow one."

Teizen looked down at his boots, and Kazuto kept speaking, "The first one will be in the old Christian catacombs under Jintama on February 1st, at midnight. It'll be hand to hand, no guns, no guards, no soldiers. Just us two. Then the second one will be on February 6th. January is almost over after all."

"If I win the first one, you let Asuna and all your hostages go. If you win the first one, I die, simple."

Kazuto breathed in quickly, and said, "Then the second duel will be with weapons, near the Tinzai Sewer Junction where our dueling began. At Midnight as well. Swords, spears, axes, whatever, armor is allowed too. Then if you win the second one, again, I die."

He smiled from Nomi's house, "But if I win. You let me pass into Ginza, with Andrew and my friends, where I can see Asuna again."

Asuna smiled, her heart beating, hearing Teizen's laugh.

"I'll give you until sundown to respond." Kazuto said before cutting the feed, the PA logging off.

Teizen laughed, seeing his men look at him.

At that very second, Teizen understood why Kirigaya did that. So that if he refused, he'd look like a coward, which would lower morale among-st his men.

Sergeant Taisuke of the Wolf Brigade looked at him, "Colonel? What're you going to do?"

"Raise the red flag, I'll kill him quickly in the first duel." Teizen said sighing.

As Taisuke executed his order, Teizen looked down at his boots and knew why Kazuto had put him on the spot like that.

 _Kirigaya knows how much my pride means to me. He knows that I won't risk looking weak in front of my men. He really used that to his advantage, also I know he wasn't going to press his first advantage too far and ensure he got to see his lady love after just one duel._

 _That challenge was a way to prove my bravery to my men again._

Teizen walked towards his motorcycle and a garrison soldier asked him, "Sir? Where are you going?"

"Run some errands." He said, tapping the Nerve Gear helmet laying in a pack in the motorcycle and his spear, "Got some stuff to do."

The white walls rolled aside and Teizen rumbled off into Bunkyo.

..

The Yakuza lord smiled, revealing a winning take on his Mahjong table.

"Ah! You got me again boss!" A thug said.

The door opened and a dark figure entered the gambling room, "Hello."

The thugs reached for their guns but Teizen pressed the blade of his yari against the throat of the Yakuza lord, and tutted, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Hold still."

"Ito Keisuke. Wonderful to see you again."

The thugs stood down and pleaded with the boy, "Please kid! Will give you anything! Stop!"

"Nah. There's only one thing I want." Teizen said before going insane.

"YAAH!" He screamed before wailing his spear through the air in his signature hurricane strike, being strong and fast enough to cut off the head of one thug.

The other two tried to run, but the Colonel grabbed one by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to the wall.

Teizen shoved the point of his spear directly into his mouth, the thug's eyes widening in shock.

The other one drew his pistol shakily, but Teizen placed his yari into his mouth after wrenching it open and ran his spear down his throat, killing him.

Keisuke watched the tip of Teizen's spear scared, "C'mon kid...I'm beggin'...don't kill me."

"You always have to pay your debts remember?" The boy asked before moving in a flash.

He jumped onto the Mahjong table before flying into the air, bringing his spear down in a downward slashing movement.

Teizen's immense strength, matched with the downward force of the movement, managed to allow the blade of the yari to hack directly through the Yakuza's body. Cutting it directly in half, Keisuke's body was split straight down the middle, all of his internal organs, sliced in half as well, falling to the floor as the two sides of his body fell apart.

The entire floor of the gambling room was coated in red, the floor becoming more of a pool of blood than brown wood.

Teizen smirked, seeing his Colonels uniform now painted pure red.

He left, leaving all of their corpses on the floor of the room.

...

The two Yoshidas looked as a blood covered Colonel walked into their cell. They had their light blue hair in an electric hair do, very messy and fragmented. Their bright yellow lab coats matching their eyes perfectly.

The cell had two beds with two desks, both completely white and covered with complex blue diagrams of inventions.

"Ah...You look like you had fun tonight." 1 said, cracking wise as usual, sipping beer and belching.

2 nodded, "How can we help you Boy Wonder?"

Teizen drew the Nerve Gear Helmet, "I need you to make a couple of things for me."

1 burped loudly and spun in his chair to face him, "That's our jobs isn't it?"

"I need you to take this program inside this helmet. She's called Yui. Wipe all activity in the previous twenty four hours, she saw some pretty traumatic shit, poor girl was just doing her job, I get that and she doesn't need to see that. She threatened me with more mental pain, not smart."

Yoshida 2 looked at him, "And?..."

"And I want you to build her a robot body. Like put her data into a robot and-"

"Actually." 1 said interrupting, "We've been developing a new theory."

2, perfectly in sync with his twin brother, said, "We can use a perfectly intact corpse and rebuild its nerve structure."

1 spoke in sync with him, "We'll essentially craft an electronic brain and use a body as a shell to fill your program in."

"What does she look like?" The two Yoshidas asked in harmony, thinking in unison.

"She's about ten years old. Black eyes, black hair, short for her age." Teizen said.

"Possible." 1 said, rubbing some light blue facial hair on his chin, "Tricky to accomplish it all, but possible."

2 spoke right after, "We'd need a week. What's her objective?"

"Objective?" The Colonel asked, wiping some of Ito's liver off his shoulder.

"Every program needs an objective." 1 and 2 said together.

"Hmm. She needs to make sure Prince Kyoichi becomes the best Emperor and husband he can, so he can grow up to be good at his job. She also needs to make sure he's happy and mentally stable."

Yoshida 1 clicked a pen and wrote down on a yellow notepad: _Emperor Training Program, begin researching tissue conversion methods 07:00 Hours_.

"We'll get started on that right away." 2 said, "Anything else?"

"A suit of very light but very strong armor. And a special necklace, I'll let you choose what makes it beautiful and stuff."

"You want a new weapon to go with that armor?" 2 asked, writing down some more notes.

"Nah." Teizen said, remembering how satisfactory his father's spear was, "What material will you make the armor out of?"

"Tritinium." 1 said, "You know, the same material those Panzer Armored Wolf Suits are made out of?"

2 then quickly asked, pen at the ready, "What color do you want it made in?"

"Black. Color of the Empire." The Colonel said, placing a fist over his chest.

"All right. Is that all Boy Wonder?" 1 said, tossing out more snark.

"Yes. Notify me when you're all done." Teizen said quickly.

...

...

Kazuto sat inside the dark gym, sitting underneath Nomi's running machine in the mini workout room in his house.

Andrew asked, walking into the gym, "Hey. What's going on Kirito?"

He kept sitting alone in the darkness, "Hey what's wrong man? He accepted your challenge, what's wrong?"

"I just...don't think I can beat him." Kazuto said from the shadows, "I've seen him do Judo before, and I think that's only a fraction of his strength."

"You scared huh?" The older man asked.

He nodded, "I don't fear death. I'm scared that if I loose, Asuna won't see me again. Because I'll just be a corpse."

Andrew looked at him and he kept speaking, "I don't think I have the strength. He's not just a man...He's a monster...A beast...I've been playing video games for almost seven years, and the whole time he's been training in the military."

The dark skinned young man looked at him, "C'mon, I want to take you somewhere."

..

Andrew flicked on the light, letting Kazuto admire it, "Whoa...Agil, what is this place?"

"Its my Grandpop's old training place." He said pointing to the ring.

"Your grandfather was a boxer?"

Andrew nodded, "Fought for the World Title. Right here in Tokyo. Almost won too. Lost by split decision. Never boxed again even though many considered him the champ. He came to my Pop one day and said, 'I just can't do it David. I just can't.' "

"What was his name?" Kazuto asked.

"See for yourself." Andrew said crossing his arms and pointing to the huge poster on the wall.

"Daaamn." Kazuto said, his black eyes shining in wonder, "Your Grandpa was _the_ Michael the "Steel" Deale?"

"Not Deale anymore." Andrew said, "He renounced the Deale fighting name when he married my Nanna. Said he didn't deserve it, took her name. Mills." The young man looked at him, "Everyone in the world said he had no chance against the champ, but he lasted all fifteen rounds. Right to the end."

"They tore each other up, and they were both great." Andrew said, "He taught me loads of tricks, I almost got into boxing before I started selling booze."

"You want to teach me how to box?" Kazuto asked, he looked at him, "You want to help?"

"Not just me. All of us." Andrew said, as the entire assault team, all forty of them, including Tsuboi and Nomi, walked into the gym and spoke.

Nomi nodded, "You've sparred with me before. You know how good I am. I'll help too."

Tsuboi cleared his throat, "I know some Tae-Kwon-Do."

Yoshida burped loudly, "I can't do shit in terms of fighting, but I can work on your armor and perhaps make you a new sword. Also, I'm sorry for messing with you earlier today."

"Its cool." Kazuto said, "Just don't do that again."

As 3 nodded Kazuto looked about the gym, smiling, "Thank you all. It means a lot."

"You ready to get shredded?" Tsuboi asked.

"Hell yeah." He said, ready to train in the gym.

...

...

Teizen walked into his prisoners tent and spoke to Asuna, "Yuuki-san. I've got some good news for you."

"Let me guess." Asuna said, "You accepted his challenge?"

"Of course I did. I'm no coward."

 _I'll give you that much._ Asuna admitted, raising the left side of her head and looking away from him.

"What's wrong?" The Colonel said pouting at her, "You think he'll loose?"

Asuna said nothing and then spoke, "You're a monster, you know that right?"

"There's a monster inside all of us Yuuki. All you need to do is unlock it, and it'll tear everything around you apart." He said before watching Asuna rock little T.J. asleep.

Bianca spat at him, "How can you kill so many people and still live with yourself?"

Teizen responded quickly, "My Empire is my family. Is there anything you wouldn't do for your family?"

Teizen left and the young woman spoke from behind Asuna, before taking her son back, "I hope your man beats his ass."

"So do I Bianca."

Asuna smiled, "So do I."

Teizen walked towards his standard military bike, a jet black Rikou RQ750 he named _Angel._

 _I have a week to prepare for the no arms fight. And then another week for the armed duel. But I want to win, my pride will stay as strong as iron._

Taisuke, standing before the roadblocks walls, "Hey Colonel where're you going?"

"I'm going back to Nagano to train for the big fight. I'll be back before the first however for the duel."

Taisuke nodded, "You're honorable to me sir. For showing valor by accepting his challenge and staying loyal to the Emperor."

"Remember the words of the Imperial Army Sergeant." The Colonel said, rumbling up the engine to the onyx machine, implying he always kept these words true to his heart.

 **"Honor. Duty. Valor."** They said together, before Teizen rumbled off.

...

..

Standing on the same front lawn of his hut where he had been inside of his mind, Teizen stared out from his hut atop his hill.

After settling in to his old home, he planted his father's spear on the space of ground in front of his parent's tombstones. Not on top of their corpses of course, but in the lawn in front of the large mounds of dirt above their coffins.

He wrapped a white banner around the long handle of the spear, letting it flow in the wind of the night.

He lit some incense in the offering bowl, before kneeling in front of the spear and putting his hands together, closing his eyes and thinking in his prayer.

 _Mama..._

 _Papa..._

 _I avenged you both today. I ended the life of those who defiled you both._

 _And please._

 _Remember that I love you both._

 _Understand that you two are my strength. I use you two to become ever stronger._

 _To stamp out that weakling Red Riding Hood inside of me, I let the Wolf overtake it. So I can always ensure that I will never be that weak little boy that let you die._

 _Thank You._

He stood up and walked back inside his hut, to rest before the week of training.

...

Taisuke, the new commander of the roadblock, now that Teizen was gone, was walked up to by a Sewer Corporal, "Hey Sergeant. I found two gutter rats near my sewer junction snooping. The girl's pretty cute, I won't blame you if you want to have a go at her. The boy's cute too."

Taisuke, being twenty two and a rather kind person, was tempted to slap the man for suggesting such a thing. He instead sighed and dismissed him back to his post with a simple wave of the hand.

He walked inside Teizen's old command tent, that was now his and saw the two teens tied up to chairs in front of his desk.

Taisuke took off his officer's cap and let his scrappy brown hair remain disorganized, before asking, "So. What're your names?"

Keiko stayed silent, her light brown hair smothered with grime from days of staying in the sewers, same with Nagata, her boyfriends.

The young Sergeant sighed, "Look, we can do this all day. What're your names?"

Keiko spoke, "Are we gonna be executed?"

Taisuke shook his head, "I really don't know. Right now I just want to know your names."

Shinichi leaned forward, getting Taisuke's attention before cursing at him, "do you. _And_ your Empire."

Taisuke sighed, exhausted.

He always envied Teizen. Knowing he was a vastly more qualified officer, much more decisive than he was.

The Sergeant sighed, missing his Colonel.

 _Where's Teizen when you need him?_ He thought.

...-


	29. Chapter 28: Strength

Chapter 28: Strength

* * *

Kazuto, hands wrapped with white boxing material, his fists raised up to his face, looked as Andrew walked behind him, before delivering his first lesson.

"You see this guy here staring back at you?"

He nodded, seeing his black orbs stare back at him.

Andrew kept speaking, "That's your toughest opponent. Tougher than Kouwahaka, or any Imperial. Or anyone. Every time you fight, thats who you're going up against. I believe that in boxing, and I do believe that in life."

"Now start whipping on him." The young man said, letting Kazuto shadow box against a mirror.

..

"There it is." Andrew said, "You see it? Grab it!"

"Is that a chicken in there?" Kazuto asked, hearing the clucking inside the white box.

"Yup. All you have to do is grab it. This is how I used to train back when I was becoming a boxer."

"Ready? Andrew asked, holding the grille that held the chicken in its white cage.

"GO GET IT!" He yelled, letting the bird run out.

They were in a tiny alleyway by Andrews gym, which was caged off so the chicken wouldn't scurry away.

The chicken was much faster than Kazuto had thought. It scrammed about, like a little white bullet, the raven haired teen going after it.

"C'mon!" Andrew yelled, "It's just a tiny little chicken! Just grab it!"

The bird kept clucking loudly as Kazuto kept sprinting after it.

Andrew watched smiling, looking at him, and he chortled, "That's it! That's how you get some speed in them legs!"

After about fifteen minutes of chasing the chicken about, the boy had grown exhausted, leaning over and panting, and the chicken pecked about, sitting there below Kazuto.

The teen sighed.

 _This is a gonna be the longest and hardest week of my life..._

 _..._

Teizen picked up his axe, swinging at the largest oak he could find in the forest of his hometown of Akiba. The trunk was so wide that after the Colonel swung at it, it didn't even leave a mark.

He picked up the axe, wearing nothing more than black shorts and some sneakers, he put all his strength into the swinging, his hips gyrating as he pounded the blade of the axe into the tree, the wood smacking and cracking as Teizen tried to cut it down.

Teizen looked up at the massive oak, its tip reaching the top of the forest. Its trunk incredibly wide.

He kept chopping away at it, thinking.

 _This simple strength exercise is turning out to take a lot of effort._

His body pulsed with energy, gripping the handle of the axe tighter before hacking into the tree again.

 _But no matter how large this tree may be. It's going to fall._

...

Tsuboi sparred with Kazuto, again in Andrews gym where all training was done, snapping and pointing away from him to distract him.

He stayed paying complete attention before blocking his kick and smiling.

Tsuboi smiled before kicking as fast as he could at Kazuto, one quick left kick landing square on his temple.

"OH!" Tsuboi yelled, seeing him keel back, "You okay?"

He nodded, rubbing the mark where Tsuboi kicked him.

 _Damn, I've got to work on my blocking._

Kazuto began to kick back, Tsuboi catching it easily and sending a right kick in return.

The boy blocked it and jabbed at Tsuboi's forehead, before flying into a whirlwind of kicks and counter kicks.

Andrew smiled as they watched them improve Kazuto's kicks, moving backwards and forwards across his field of vision, knowing how nicely training was coming along.

...

Teizen picked up the ropes attached to the incredibly heavy steel plow, trying his best to drag it forward.

It wouldn't budge but the soldier kept trying, digging his feet into the dead fields surrounding his parent's farm and trying to drag it across it.

He used all of his immense strength, his muscular body glistening with sweat as he attempted to move the plow forward.

The plow wouldn't move but he kept trying anyway.

..

Back in the forest, he continued hacking away at the trunk of the tree, large _WHACKS_ echoing across the forest as he worked harder and harder to bring the monstrous oak down.

After almost two days of trying to bring the mighty oak down, there was barely a dent made in the steely wood.

Teizen gripped his axe even tighter and kept hacking away at it.

...

Kazuto practiced mitts with Andrew, jabbing and throwing powerful rights, growing sweaty as he continued to pound the leather like material of the mitts wth his fists. The loud slapping of fist against mitt filled the gym.

His black hair, looking like a charcoal colored mop on his head from the sweat moved about, the boy beginning to move quicker and quicker.

"Hey guys look!" Nomi hollered calling over the rest of the assault team.

The rebels watched as their commander moved in sync with Andrew, every time he raised his mitt Kazuto threw a perfect punch, just like he'd taught him.

Andrew smiled.

 _Grandpa, looks like we've got another world champ here in your gym._

Yoshida walked up to them spar, and said, "Hey Kaz. I've got some muscle work for you."

Kazuto watched as the rest of Bunkyo's rebels cheered for his improvement, his speed, agility and strength showing incredible prowess after only a couple of days of boxing and doing Tae Kwon Do.

..

Yoshida had cleared out all the workout things in Nomi's small gym back at his house and turned it into his workshop and bedroom.

In the corner of his room was a sort of forge, and laying on top of the anvil was Kazuto's gleaming white armor.

Yoshida had left a long line of sheets of metal and said, "I designed these materials to be incredibly strong and flexible yet light. I was going to re forge your armor for you, but you should do that yourself. For the-"

Kazuto interrupted by walking up to the anvil and picking up his hammer.

Even though he'd trained in the gym non-stop since he woke up that morning basically, Kazuto was still not tired. Going to work and beginning to forge.

He pressed the scalding hot metal 3 had made and hit it against his armor, impressing the metal into the breastplate.

Kazuto gripped the hammer tightly, still wearing his clothes from the gym, he held the hammer in the air, before hitting the metal consistently, the singing of the steel echoing throughout the house.

He continued to hit the iron, his body becoming even stronger from the constant forging. His chest was covered in black soot from after only a couple minutes of slapping away at the steel. Picking up another sheet of special Yoshida-made iron, Kazuto continued to impress the material onto all the parts of his armor.

Everyone watched as their commander improved his armor, and his body. His strength continuing to grow as he slammed his hammer onto the steel, all his muscles glowing sheer with pure sweat.

The black haired rebel smiled, knowing that with every strike on that anvil he made, he grew ever stronger for the coming fight.

...

Teizen practiced all his martial arts he learned from years of being a cadet and moved in the unkempt fields of his parents hut.

He saw his parents graves and nodded respectfully, before moving into action.

The dark brown haired soldier moved about the air, kicking and punching, dodging and blocking perfectly, all against an invisible opponent.

Teizen did a perfect set of strikes, a right kick, followed by a dodge.

He rolled to the left, before rising from the ground and punching the air, air leaving his nose quickly.

He rolled to the right, striking the air with a series of kicks to his ghost sparring partner, knowing that the greatest opponent he was already currently fighting.

 _Himself_.

He thought, doing his excellent techniques in the air, doing a front flip into the air, his right foot in the air, before soaring into the air, bringing his other foot down into what would've been a painful kick.

Teizen stepped over his left foot planted on the ground, before doing a quick kick with his right leg, and doing the opposite with the other leg. He repeated these movements multiple times in rapid succession, the sounds of his powerful kicks striking the air, singing in the wind.

After almost seven years of doing military training, his body was quite literally a killing machine, made to strike and attack using almost every form of martial arts conceivable.

He continued to fly through the air, kicking, punching and dodging quickly. After minutes of doing this, he had accumulated enough stamina to stay a tiny bit winded, before continuing his attacks on the invisible man in front of him.

...

The raven haired rebel sprinted after the chicken his body having become incredibly strong and fast after days of training, almost touching the little bird, his fingers passing above its white feathers.

It darted around a tiny tree and Kazuto finally picked the damn chicken that had caused his legs to grow taught and iron like, rather like muscular ropes.

He held it in the air and the assault team burst into cheers, as Kazuto gripped the chicken and it clucked loudly, continuing to hold his speedy trophy in the air.

Andrew sighed, before making an excuse, "Chickens are slowing down."

...

Teizen picked up his axe, striking harder and harder at the trunk of the tree.

 _WHACK!_

 _WHACK!_

...

Kazuto hit the speed bags on the roof above him, his fists moving in a circle, covered in boxing wraps as he continuously slapped away at the bag, it becoming a red blur with his white covered hands.

He hit it even harder as Andrew had told him.

The black haired boy's life was simple. If he wasn't sleeping, or eating, he was training. With either Tsuboi or Andrew.

 _Build._ _Build slowly._ _Build slowly!_

The slapping of the speed bags against Kazuto's fists and the wall above intensified, along with the cracking of the axe.

...

 _WHACK!_

 _WHACK!_

Teizen kept hacking away at the tree trunk, his body moving similar to a baseball player's as he drove the axe into the tree, the intensity of the swings growing along with the boy's already horrific strength.

...

Kazuto ran the treadmill, he kicked with Tsuboi, but Nomi had suggested one exercise.

The agile young half Indian man ran across the green pitch, his cleats being followed by the onyx eyed shadow.

Suddenly, the football was stolen from him, it began to roll into a black and white swirl as Kazuto kicked it ahead, the Indian man sprinting to try and keep up with him, their sweat glowing on their foreheads.

He smiled, knowing that he'd soon master every edge of his training.

...

 _WHACK!_

 _WHACK!_

Suddenly, after almost four days straight, Teizen'd managed to build a significant amount of dents into the wood of the tree trunk.

Then...

It finally fell with a loud cracking of the wood.

Teizen panted, exhausted, collapsing onto the forest floor after the largest tree of Akiba's forest hit the ground with a ground trembling **THUMP!**

He rose from the ground, marching back to his farm.

If he had the strength to fell that beast of an oak, he could pull that damned plow across the field.

...

Kazuto skipped rope, his feet rising and falling like the pistons of a car engine.

He stopped hearing a quick bell sing.

Andrew flicked his newspaper page, "That bell don't mean school's out Kaz. That bell means hell." He said as Kazuto went back to skipping rope.

..

He sparred again with Tsuboi, his kicks had improved to the point that it far surpassed his older counterpart.

Knocking him down to the floor with one kick from the air, Kazuto managed to hop forward a little bit before sending his right foot flying towards the older mans face.

Tsuboi saw stars as the rebellion cheered at Kazuto's strength, knowing that he was almost ready.

There was one final test however.

..

He watched as Andrew had a huge number of moderately thick wooden boards stacked on a white plastic table next to him.

Andrew picked one up and said, "Straight right."

He threw a right punch off his cheek, cracking the board quickly in two.

The assault team watched in awe, their mouths dropping at how fast Kazuto was going through boards.

"Right kick."

 _CRACK!_

"Double left kick!"

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

"Right kick!" Andrew ordered.

Kazuto placed his hands onto the floor of the gym, before flying into the air, his right foot flying towards the wood held above Andrew's head.

He flew straight through the board, soaring past Andrew.

"As many kicks and punches as you can! Freestyle let's go!"

The large cracking sound of wood splitting in half filled the gym.

Kazuto would kick send his right foot into the air, before jumping, his body spinning mid-air. Flying kicks filled the gym, as he turned into a black haired blur, spinning in the air as he kicked about.

He had managed to put so much effort into his Tae Kwon Do and Boxing that he'd developed the skills of a super soldier at the levels of someone like...

 _Teizen._

Kazuto had used the anger he felt when watching the broadcast of his wife's chaining to send sweeping crescent kicks into the wood, splitting it again and again.

Tsuboi watched in horror, watching Kazuto massacre the wooden boards Andrew kept drawing.

 _Jump crescent kicks...Flying tornado attacks...I've created a monster..._

 ** _This is no boy...He's a demon..._**

He jumped up and down with energy, before sprinting out of the gym, Andrew and Tsuboi confused as to why he was leaving.

His heart began to race as he saw the men outside on motorbikes.

"History right Kirigaya?" The rebel on the bike said.

"YEAH LET'S GO!" Kazuto yelled, throwing his hand up in the air egging them on.

The rebels mounted their ATV's and motorbikes, revving their engines before setting off down the street.

...

Teizen picked up the ropes attached to the incredibly heavy wooden and metal plow.

Passing villagers called over buddies as they saw the boy began to pull a miracle.

 ** _He was actually using un-humanlike strength to pull the plow across the field._**

The rusted steel blade of the plow began to cut across the hard dry and old dirt. Breaking up old weeds and pink worms.

The boy ignored the dozens of Akiban citizens cheer for him, his entire body coursing with strength, sweat pouring down his face under the shining late January sun, Teizen began to fuel his strength with determination.

His parents graves, pure black, shone in the sun, their son was little no more.

Teizen dug his heels into the dirt, his feet covered in dry mud, powerfully moving forward.

The ox of a boy was dragging the plow across the field, tugging the ropes forward, his perfectly significant and sculpted muscles brimming with power, his tiger like hazel eyes shimmering...

He kept plowing the field until he reached the end of it and...

 _The plow was successfully tugged across the entire field._

Teizen looked at his muscles, knowing that he'd harnessed them with pure sharp technique.

 _It was time to show off_. He thought looking at the loads of villagers going wild after he plowed an entire field himself.

...

Kazuto kept running down the street, the loads of rebels on motorcycles and four wheelers roaring behind him.

They began to accelerate down the street after their commander sprinting down the street, their front wheels rising.

He had grown so quickly that he'd turned into a white streak of movement, ahead of the motorbikes.

His young heart raced, pulsing incessantly, his chest heaving with strength.

Kazuto looked down as he ran, his white workout gear soaked with sweat.

His heart glowed warmly, glad he was wearing her colors the whole time he trained.

He threw his hands into the air in victory, yelling loudly, "YEAH!" Throwing his ivory beanie onto the ground and grunting in satisfaction.

The rebels cheered for him, as they grew into a circle, their machines circling him as they accelerated, the boy throwing punches in place, as Tsuboi and Andrew watched from above.

Tsuboi offered Andrew his fist, who promptly bumped it.

They smirked down, looking at Kazuto from the old gym, seeing him go wild and punch the air incessantly, knowing that in a week's time. Through all their dedication, grit and hard work, they'd created a hand to hand monster.

Kazuto looked up at Andrew, understanding his first lesson now for what it truly was.

That the only person in the way of being a better boxer, or fighter, or person, wasn't Teizen or anyone else...it was..

 _...Himself._

The black haired boy smiled, before mounting one of his own motorbikes and rumbling off back towards Nomi's house.

.

Both boys, their crowds watching, began to execute incredible fighting technique.

Kazuto was fighting the air on Nomi's balcony.

The sun lowered on the fields on the dying Kouwahaka farm as well, Teizen standing in the center of it as the villagers watched.

They both didn't know it, but they were both showing off at the same time. One in the rural village of Akiba, and the other in the war-torn city of Tokyo.

Teizen and Kazuto kicked the air, turning into tornadoes, kicking in the air and throwing brutally quick and strong punches and kicks, the crowds watching their skillful arts.

Kazuto jump kicked, jumping upwards, before landing on his left heel, his right foot flying towards an invisible face.

Teizen did a sweepingly impressive spinning crescent kick, the move was executed perfectly, the power of the kick piercing the air cracking across the fields.

The two of them were spinning roundhouses everywhere, their technique flawless, one stiff, rigid, and strong the other one flowing, agile, and smooth. But both were perfect, and were stronger than any material Yoshida could make.

The sun lowered behind both boys, but even if the day was ending, the two of them felt they could show off their skills until their hearts gave out.

When they were finished, faces sweaty from the constant kicking...

They turned and bowed to their crowds. Who went rabid with excitement exploding into cheers and applause.

For Teizen, it seemed like his whole village was watching him. Along with his loving parents, their ghosts smiling at their muscular son from their graves.

For Kazuto, it seemed like the whole rebellion was back together again, Shinichi, Keiko, Rika, Suguha and Asada were all looking at him and smiling.

But there were two friends who were _really_ there that he owed every bit of love and thanks to.

 _Tsuboi and Andrew._ Kazuto thought looking at them.

 _You have my eternal gratitude for what you've done._

When the sun went down both boys understood what that meant, looking at the sunset.

The fight was tomorrow night, February 1st at 24:00 Hours.

...

Kazuto could barely sleep, rolling over in Nomi's parents bed tired.

His cold feet hit the floor, walking out to the door to perhaps get some milk or something.

Suddenly he paused, hearing everyone huddle around Yoshida.

A jet black eyebrow was raised.

 _Wait, why're they listening to 3?_

He cracked the door open, eavesdropping on his own men.

"Can he do it?" Nomi asked.

"Yeah tell us Yoshida!"

The young blue haired genius sipped some more of his scotch before giving his usual Yoshida belch loudly, "This kid he's fighting. Kouwahaka right? According to what he's told me, the boy's been doing military training for some seven years now according to the data Kazuto stole."

"Now our little friend sleeping over there in his room has been doing martial arts and intense physical exercise for what? Seven days? That means that for every one day our guy's trained, the _other_ guy's trained about 365 times as much."

"Kirigaya literally doesn't stand a chance." 3 concluded.

Kazuto closed the door to his bedroom slowly after hearing this, before jumping into his bed and shutting off his brain to rest for the fight the next night.

All the rebels dispersed and walked away instantly after hearing this, but Yoshida sipped his drink and put down his glass with a quiet _clink_ on the marble table of Nomi's kitchen island.

He spoke again, earning the attention of all forty men instantly, their heads turning towards the scientist in unison, who let his words leave his lips, "But honestly. I think he can do it."

"He can win, despite the impossible odds set against him. Because I truly believe no one on this planet could be as motivated as he is. Kirigaya's a freak of nature, I've never seen anyone perfect Tae Kwon Do AND Boxing in a _fucking_ week!"

"What's the name of the girl he's fighting for?" Yoshida asked.

Nomi looked at him, "How'd you know he was fighting for a girl?"

"That's how my brain works." 3 responded, "I drink and I know things."

The third triplet looked at the door that led to Kazuto's room and said, "I used to think that love is bullshit. This chemical reaction that just compels us to continue our species." Yoshida smiled, chuckling a little bit, "A lie we all told ourselves. But that boy taught me something I could never find in a textbook. Its that love is a thing that drives us to do anything for the one we love. It drives us to commit any sacrifice, to do anything for them."

The scientist actually gave a rare legitimate smile looking at the teen sleep, "And for that, he's earned my respect."

* * *

1 snapped, at his younger twin, "Hey 2! Why the hell are you looking over at three's bed all the time? The launch is about to start!"

The other triplet nodded, "Oh! Sorry." His attention snapping back to his computer screen.

The Yoshida sighed, typing away before letting out a groan of relief, "Finally. We just converted four hundred thousand lines of code into a stable consciousness. How much sleep did we get?" He asked, looking at a mirror like reflection of himself.

"Doesn't matter." 1 said attempting not to pass out before the launch happened, he looked over to the specimen.

The specimen's name was Tabane Akiko, the closest match they could find for what the Colonel had told them. She had died in a car crash but her body had managed to remain perfectly intact. Wearing nothing more than blue jeans and a plain white shirt, she was laying on a metal table in the middle of the cell. There were long steel cables stretching from the Yoshidas computer consoles to the back of the girls head.

"You finished the sending program?" 1 asked.

2 nodded finished typing on his PC, "Just did. Launch to body in 3...2...1..."

He hit enter on his computer and the AI was sent along the cables to her brain.

1 let out a deep string of breath, sipping some beer, "All right. Moment of truth."

2 tensed as well, biting his fingernails. After an entire week of grinding code for this, the number of things that could go wrong were too numerous to account for.

The oldest Yoshida triplet cleared his throat and said as eloquently as he could without belching or stuttering, "Yui-Bot, awake."

The system registered in the girls ear, and Yui opened her eyes in the real world for the first time.

"YESSS!" The twins screamed, holding their fists in the air in victory.

"We converted AI! We converted AI! We converted AI!" They began to chant, dancing drunkenly around their cell.

"Gimme some!" 2 said, offering a fist to bump from his twin brother.

Yui watched as the two identical young men bumped each others fists, to her, it almost looked like a mirror like movement.

She shook her head, her long black hair moving slightly, "I'm sorry to interrupt but...can you get these cables out of my brain please?"

"Oh yes!" 2 said, "We're so sorry!"

The twin geniuses went behind her and unscrewed the cables, before letting her stay unattached to the computer.

They both smiled in relief, looking at her, "We have to run some tests on you before we release you back to the Imperial Palace."

"Uh...where are am I?" The little girl asked.

"Manik High Security Prison, Ginza." 1 said, "You get to leave, we stay."

"Oh." Yui said, looking away.

They placed the little girl on 3's bed, as 2 drew a small blue mallet and stethoscope and 1 asked her questions, "Yui-Bot, what is your objective?"

"To execute the Emperor Training program with Prince Kyoichi until he comes of age. Then to monitor his mental health closely as him and I grow up together." Yui said, the code encrypted onto her brain activating.

2 passed the stethoscope over her back and was shocked.

 _Her little heart was actually beating._

2 placed the mallet above Yui's knee, before tapping it lightly with it, making the rest of her leg rise.

"Sorry, this'll hurt a tiny bit, its only for testing." 2 said, drawing a sterile tiny needle.

He pricked her shoulder with it, eliciting an, "Ow!" from the girl.

2 smiled, "There we go! We actually did it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out." He said before collapsing on his bed from the extreme combined amount of alcohol and exhaustion.

"Will he be all right?" Yui asked.

"Yeah." 1 said, "He's lazy like that. Oh and Yui, one last question, if anyone in the Royal Family were to ask for a counseling session on their mental health, what would you say?"

"I'm at your service." She said, her head bowing in respect.

"Very good! Get the Warden!" 1 hollered, yelling from his cell, "Tell him to tell the Colonel that the project's finished!"

 **...**

Kazuto walked into the Jintama area of the Bunkyo district.

It was a rather Jewish and Christian sector of the district, with Kosher shops and chapels lining the street.

Andrew walked with him, giving advice the whole time, "Remember, when you slip a jab, come back with that right hand to the body."

Tsuboi walked on his other side, his right, giving advice in a worried manner as well, "Don't forget to keep throwing those power kicks about. And don't get too flashy with tornadoes or roundhouses, or he'll break you."

Kazuto ignored them, continuing to walk towards the catacombs.

Night sang in Tokyo, as it was only a couple minutes to midnight.

The catacombs were places where Christians and Jews alike could meet in secret to pray when they were persecuted in the days of Imperialism. Anti-Semitism didn't rise after the new government was set up by the US after the 40's, in fact it fell significantly, so it became a museum essentially.

Andrew and the rest of the assault team spread rumors that the catacombs were infested with loads of rats, so visitors could stay away.

They reached the entrance to the catacombs, looking at the white door that led in to the underground off the street.

Kazuto's hand wrapped around the cold metal to the door and Andrew said, "Wait! Are you ready?"

The boy turned around and said the first words to his trainer for what seemed like an entire week, "You think just because I packed a few new muscles now, that I'm ready?" He asked, tapping his now defined biceps under the white material, "You underestimate me."

 _"I was **always** ready." _He said coldly, before opening the door to the catacombs.

Before he left, Tsuboi asked, "Hold up! What'll happen if you loose?"

Kazuto stayed silent before saying, "Then you tell Asuna I love her." He said before leaving into the dark catacombs.

Tsuboi began to sob into Andrew's shoulder, repeating the words, "Don't say that Kirito...Don't say that..."

As the man began to cry into his shoulder, Andrew looked at his watch, seeing the hand approach midnight.

The deep ringing of the bells around the Jintama sector rang loudly, indicating midnight had begun.

..

As Kazuto walked down the wooden steps descending into the catacombs, torches faint and worn down lightbulbs guiding his path, he looked down and smiled, seeing his white Tae Kwon Do uniform.

He kept smiling, knowing that if he died or won, at least he'd be wearing her colors when he fought the Wolf.

...

...


	30. Chapter 29: First Duel-Black and White

Chapter 29: First Duel-Black and White

* * *

Kazuto descended into the catacombs, the smile sliding off his face before assuming an expression of worry.

He felt his heart pound in his chest. Sweating the tiniest bit, a bead of it running down his forehead.

 _I could easily be walking to my death right now. And then I'll never see her again..._

He remembered how he tossed about his strong and athletic sister Suguha around like a rag-doll by him. The Wolf was also a trained Marine who dedicated his entire life to physical and mental improvement.

Kazuto shook his head, he had to stay confident. If he lost, it was all over for him.

He reached the floor, he was now in the catacombs.

The boy half expected there to be bright red rings milling about the catacomb, followed by the firing of machine guns in his direction. But he knew Teizen'd play honorably.

Kazuto had expected more from the catacombs. There were tiny chapels that had been cleaned out, no benches or piles of bibles, he had no doubt Teizen had arrived early and cleared the entire museum to give them space to fight.

He looked about, his black orbs seeing that the catacomb now looked more like the interior of a colosseum now with all the church type things gone. There were large and tall stone pillars reaching all the way up to the stone ceiling high above, painted light brown. It was so old the bricks were showing, and many pillars had begun to fall apart.

The entire catacomb was one huge flat line of dusty and old floor, with various pillars rising from it towards the roof in perfect lines.

It was midnight, and the only thing lighting this catacomb deep inside Tokyo's underground was a long line of bright torches.

Teizen was no where to be found, Kazuto wondered if he'd pop out behind a pillar behind him and choke him to death.

He kept walking about the dark catacomb, the light brown pillars illuminated by the torches.

Kazuto began to walk past the deep, and long lines of pillars, trying to find the Wolf.

He walked past the first one, then the second, after two more lines...

Teizen was right there. Looking straight ahead, as if he'd been standing there like a statue for hours, waiting for him.

Kazuto had been walking past him, noticed him, and turned slowly to face him.

Teizen's handsome and masculine face had a cold expression of calmed seriousness about him, his long and flowing dark brown hair rested and combed back perfectly for the fight. He had refused to shave at all for the past week since training in his hometown of Akiba, light dark brown scruff lining the edges of his mouth and face to make him look even more frightening than he already was.

It was very apparent already the significant height difference between both boys. Teizen was taller than most men, also being older than his opponent, while Kazuto was moderately tall for his age. The older boy was taller by about half a head or so.

Kazuto had realized that the long line of steps that had led all the way down to the catacomb had begun in the far right corner of the huge rectangle that held all the pillars, and he had walked to the center line of it, where Teizen was waiting for him.

The two boys said nothing.

They looked at each other calmly, Teizen's blazing and empty tiger-like hazel eyes pouring calmly into Kazuto's poignant onyx ones.

Teizen was wearing a black Chinese Wing Chun uniform strangely, most likely because it held the color of his beloved Empire. He also wore Chinese fighting slippers, black and slim, and perfect for fighting, and just like Kazuto's except they were black instead of white.

Kazuto began to untie the belt holding his Tae Kwon Do uniform together, indicating the duel was about to start.

Teizen understood instantly, undoing the buttons holding his uniform together, still looking at him.

The two boys wouldn't take their eyes off each other before the duel began, showing how dedicated and attentive they were to the fight.

Kazuto took off his uniform covering his chest first, letting the white material slide off his body and off his arms onto the floor quietly, revealing his now heavily toned upper body to the air.

The older boy smiled, glad his opponent had prepared properly for the duel. Before taking off the torso part of his black uniform, undoing the last button and tossing it to the side against a light brown stone pillar, landing with a light plopping sound.

His chest was a lot hairier and more muscular than Kazuto's, but that was set by default due to the significant difference in physical activity and development.

Now, Teizen was wearing long black trousers that reached to above his ankles, and Kazuto was wearing the same only his trousers were white.

Teizen began to stretch, grasping his wrists and popping them loudly by wringing them, the sounds of the air escaping his joints inside his skin echoing across the catacombs' pillars.

After he'd done so for a few seconds, he turned around, knowing Kazuto wouldn't attack him with his back turned to him, and shook his head about, letting his neck stretch properly while letting his flowing dark brown locks whip about in the air, his two braids Ayumi created floating mid-air as well. He then began to lift his arms out in front of them and extend them outwards from his body, stretching them.

Kazuto turned around too, understanding the respect Teizen had for him and began to stretch as well. He clasped his two hands together and let them crack. Before extending both of them outwards in fists and stretching further, hearing the cracking of his taught muscles relax.

Teizen spread his feet a little, before stretching by placing a hand in the space between his legs and reaching behind him, feeling the usual burning sensation in his calf flare up, meaning that he was stretching his leg muscles properly.

As both boys ignored each others presence outwardly but not internally, giving each others backs to each other and practicing kicking and punching movements on the air, a small kitten managed to wander in from the street.

It must've snuck by either Teizen's or Kazuto's feet when they walked in to the catacomb, but regardless, both warriors ignored the cat and continued to practice movements in the air.

The kitten slinked up to a small perch on a pillar, the bricks had been worn down from decades of being there, and allowed her to watch the two warriors comfortably.

Kazuto's hands leaned against each other in front of him like two boards, waving against each other, before letting his shoulder muscles pop and stretching further.

Teizen practiced karate chops with his hands against the air, tiny sounds were made as he struck nothing skillfully. Then he let out a quick right kick suddenly, the movement whipping through the air.

Kazuto rolled his shoulders backwards and forwards, then he releasing a couple punches towards an invisible man, before sending high kicks upwards into the air, so high in fact that his right knee flew in front of his right shoulder, the echo of the powerful kicks reverberating through the catacomb.

The tabby kitten mewled a little bit from her perch as this all happened, watching the younger raven haired warrior and his older dark brown haired counterpart stretch loudly, their defined muscles cracking and reverberating off the pillars.

It was very dark, but the torches kept the catacomb so well lit that the two fighters could see each other perfectly. Teizen and Kazuto could see that they both were wearing nothing but long black and white trousers and shoes respectively, and were ready to begin stretching.

The younger black haired fighter tried to loosen the muscles in his arms by punching the air like a loaded spring, light _whooshing_ sounds being created as he struck the air.

Kazuto then leaned over, as Teizen stretched by placing his foot against a pillar and pressing downwards, and let the muscles in his shoulder blades pop as he let them press upwards.

Both boys showed off their impressive flexibility and dexterity by stretching ridiculously.

Teizen had done the splits on the floor and was turning his torso around, letting the muscles in his lower back and thighs relax.

Kazuto leaned over completely, stretching so well that he could kiss his knees if he pleased. He grunted a little as he continued to stretch, moving before standing up straight and looking at The Wolf.

Teizen, who was stretching by lifting a leg and holding it, before doing the same with his left one, stood up straight and looked back at him.

The younger fighter approached Teizen slowly but confidently, his white cotton sole Tae Kwon Do fighting slippers passing over the old and dusty ground.

The older fighter approached his opponent too, approaching from the left side of the catacomb, as a pose to Kazuto who came from the right.

They continued walking towards each other, before stopping.

Kazuto snapped and slapped the side of his toned thigh, indicating he wanted his opponent to follow him.

Teizen obliged, following him to the center of the whole underground museum, their eyes attached to each other as they walked.

The kitten kept watching from her perch, her ear twitching.

Standing in the dead center of the dozens of lines of pillars, and the entire catacomb, Teizen slowly got into his Chinese fighting stance, fists extended, body squatting slightly with his knees bent the tiniest bit.

Kazuto understood in seconds, turning his body so only half of it faced him, fists tightened in his Korean stance. He walked around a little, turning so they faced each other.

The black haired fighter had his right fist extended in the air in front of him.

Then their dance began.

They slowly walked in a circle, neither fighter wanted to make the first move.

They continued walking in their stances in a perfect circle, before the kitten impatiently screeched, her loud cry echoing throughout the empty chamber.

At the kittens scream, Kazuto struck jumping into the air before yelling loudly as he attacked Teizen, trying to land three simple power right kicks to the long black trousered warriors left ribs.

The moves were so fast and powerful that the kitten's sharp eyes could barely follow them.

Teizen responded by simply blocking all of his attacks, his left hand absorbing the first blow from Kazuto's white slipper covered foot, and his right hand blocking the next two.

Kazuto and Teizen got back into their stances, the younger boy hooting loudly to scare Teizen, who promptly sent an incredibly strong right kick to Kazuto's right ribs, the kick being so strong and fast it resembled a cannon blast when it pierced through the air loudly, and echoed off the walls.

The black haired boys reflexes were just as good as Teizen's when it came to blocking, and he easily swiped the attack aside with his right hand.

Kazuto's counter attack soon followed, sending a high right kick towards Teizen's face, who blocked it with his right hand like art.

The younger warrior stepped back, before Teizen unleashed a deadly fast and strong right kick towards Kazuto's nose with a loud _HAUP!_ , his young face scrounged up in concentration as he knew it would be enough to break it.

Kazuto dodged it by whipping his head back, his face almost broken by it.

The same strike followed, and Kazuto responded the same way.

On the third kick however, Kazuto blocked Teizen's black slipper covered foot with his right hand, before yelling loudly and sending his power triple high right kicks directly at Teizen's face.

The same occurred when it was the older boys turn to defend, he whipped his own head back to dodge the first two blows, before blocking the third high right kick with his right hand and backing away from Kazuto into his stance.

The younger boy backed away too into his stance, a tiny bit of sweat had collected on both warriors foreheads.

In the span of about ten seconds, the boys had sent eleven power kicks at each other, and they had both blocked all successfully. Kazuto had sent seven, and Teizen had sent four.

Teizen would always let out his _HAUP_! when he attacked, and Kazuto would yell loudly. Their blows were incredibly fast and made loud sounds when they struck the air.

The two boys looked at each other again, onyx meeting hazel and they thought the same thing at the same time.

 _He's incredible..._

After that very second, Kazuto did a step up right kick, where his left foot stepped up to his right one, and he let out a vicious right kick like a cobra lunging forward to bite at the older warriors face.

At Kazuto's yell and attack, Teizen's left hand blocked the blow easily, only for Kazuto to send another high step up kick at the center of his face.

After Teizen blocked that strike, Kazuto was actually facing away from him, and he spun in a wide crescent moon shape, with a perfect kick at Teizen's hip.

The blow missed terribly, but then Teizen spun around as well, and his dark brown hair whipping about, double braids suspended in midair, he sent his right foot in a horrific arc, from below upwards, flying like an arrow directly into Kazuto's face.

His head flew upwards from the older boys kick, and he was tossed right on his bottom.

The strike was executed flawlessly, and was deadly powerful and fast, Teizen's right black slipper covered foot had caught him square on the right side of his mouth, and had knocked the younger boy to the ground.

Kazuto extended his left fist angrily outward from his body to threaten him, but Teizen just put his hands on his hips arrogantly and smirked at him laying on the ground, letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

Despite his expansively proud and steadfast nature, Teizen refused to strike his opponent when he was down, simply because he considered it dishonorable. He could've ended the fight right there, used his vastly superior Jiu-Jitsu and choked him to death or broken his arms but he just smiled at him instead.

Kazuto got up from the floor, seeing Kouwahaka's smug face plastered handsomely on his skull. The black haired warrior got back into his stance with anger, his own face frustrated, his body half turned in his usual Korean stance.

The younger warrior let out his loud yell again before attacking. A right kick was sent to Teizen which was blocked skillfully, and Kazuto had advanced close enough to Teizen where a punch could've been used.

And indeed it was, Kazuto tried to send a right punch to Teizen's cheek, but all he did instead was raise his left hand to block it by moving it upwards and away from him, and he sent a deadly right punch right to the center of Kazuto's chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

Teizen then unleashed two strikes with his fists, both landing and causing damage. The first one, a right punch landed across his upper lip, causing it to bleed terribly, and the other punch, a left, was sent again to Kazuto's abdomen, leaving a mark on his defined abs.

The older warrior then let out a final right punch, straight across Kazuto's forehead, causing his head to whip left, and then, still transitioning from the punch, Teizen drove his right elbow as hard as he could into Kazuto's stomach again, making the other boy feel incredible pain .

Teizen then grabbed his arm, and flipped him Judo-style onto the floor with a loud smack, grunting loudly to use his strength to flip him.

While on the ground, Kazuto reached out and grabbed Teizen's light chest hair, pulling some out using his new raw strength.

Angrily, Teizen swiped aside the younger boys hand with his left one, and backed away, wincing.

Kazuto stood up instantly, looking at the weak dark brown chest hairs he had on his hand, and blew them away, before wiping them off his hand.

At this point, sweat gleamed across the mighty and clean chest of Kazuto, while none was on Teizen's lightly hairier and more prominent pectoral muscles.

Kazuto screamed loudly with a shrill war-cry as he attacked Teizen, attempting to crack his ribs with a powerful right kick, but Teizen just blocked it with his left hand and kicked him right in his stomach, hurting like a knife wound compounded from Teizen's earlier blows.

Teizen then punched Kazuto right in temple with a strong left fist, causing his head to whip to his left, then he punched him quickly with a strong right and punched him again with his left fist.

The older warrior finished off the strong combination of blows with a devastating left whirlwind like kick, knocking Kazuto to the ground again.

Teizen didn't smile, instead he assumed an exhausted facial expression, and wagged his finger at the younger warrior on the ground as a way of saying 'no,no,no.'

The older warriors blows should've been strong and fast enough to perhaps kill any man, but not the young Kazuto.

Kazuto's face and upper body were beaten raw from Teizen's terrific strikes, significant bruises adorning his body, his own blood smeared on the side of his mouth, but he stood up proudly and began to bounce in place, full of energy.

He rubbed all the dust off his hands and bounced in place, his black hair jumping with him.

Teizen's proud chest rose heavily, before getting into his stance and looking at his opponent.

Kazuto was about to throw a right punch, before raising his heel threateningly and hooting to scare him.

Teizen went for a strike but Kazuto did a movement showing he could've blocked it seconds before, stopping the attack in its tracks.

The younger boy bounced in place, continuing to look at the dark brown haired warrior.

Now it was the older warriors turn to attack, they turned into an area in the museum where there was enough space to go back and forth with attacks, and fought.

Teizen sent a deadly fast right kick to Kazuto's shoulder, blurring in the kittens vision, letting out a loud _HAUP!_ as he then tried to throw a right chop to Kazuto's temple.

The younger warrior blocked the older boys two attacks well, before continuing to move around Teizen to continue the duel.

Teizen grunted out a loud _HOAH!_ as he threw a strong left kick in the air towards his opponent's head, and Kazuto just backed away from it quickly, the attack missing.

Still in their stances, transitioning from all of Teizen's failed attacks, Kouwahaka began to throw more strikes.

A regular _HOOP!_ accompanied a air piercing right kick to the jet black haired warriors head, but the boy just dodged it.

Teizen then did a perfectly terrifying left tornado kick, his body and extended leg spinning over Kazuto's body as he dodged it.

The younger warrior elegantly bounced away from him, hands moving, and tittered about a little, as Teizen tried to land a fast left kick onto the boy's shoulder, only for the move to be blocked.

The dark brown haired warrior then transitioned perfectly from that blow to a high right transition kick, the black haired boy shoving away successfully the attack on his left temple.

Teizen spun into another left tornado kick in the air, the _whooshing_ of his body filling the catacomb, as he threw a right spinning kick.

Kazuto let out a quick right punch, blocked instantly, followed by a right then left spinning kick from the older boy.

The kitten's baby attention span had ran out, as she could barely follow the boys' kicks and punches from their immense speed, and had began to play with a ball of twine to ignore the warriors.

The older warrior moved forward to strike, only for Kazuto to release a right counter kick to the head, easily blocked.

Another high right came after from the same boy, blocked again.

The onyx eyed warrior then let out his classic three quick high right power kicks, yelling loudly as he tried to strike.

Teizen counter attacked with a blocked kick, only for Kazuto to try and sweep his leg.

The older warrior just raised his left foot and the sweep missed.

Those cold and empty hazel eyes of Teizen watched Kazuto as he bounced in place, showing how much stamina the boy had under that now toned chest of his.

In one perfectly strong and amazing strike, Kazuto let out a shriek, a _ACHKA!_ and landed a fearsome right kick on Teizen's head, making his head whip, his flowing dark brown hair and double braids floating in the air from the attack.

Kazuto tried to throw a fast left kick to Teizen's right ribs, but it was blocked. Kazuto, spinning into the air, black hair mop-like from the sweat, threw a tornado right kick to the older warriors nose, the boys head flying upwards from the power of the blow.

Teizen staggered back, a new black bruise on his left side cheek from the landing of the younger boys white fighting slipper striking his face.

Then the younger onyx haired boy came with a series of kicks to Teizen's body, and for the first time in the older warriors life, he was loosing against him.

Three consecutive power kicks were unleashed onto the dark brown haired boys' stomach and face, before one last kick knocked him onto the ground.

Kazuto let out a loud war cry as he stood over him, not smiling smugly like Teizen had, but bouncing energetically in place.

There was now a serious feeling of respect and honor in the catacomb, and neither warrior struck while the other one was down.

Teizen rose slowly from the ground, the bruises of his adversaries blows all over his face. He let out a loud grunt before attacking Kirigaya.

 _HAII!_

A right kick, a right chop, a left and right punch, a right punch. All blocked by Kazuto in seconds.

The black haired warrior's left foot came out in a counter attack, striking his older counterparts thigh and making him loose his balance.

Teizen backed away before attacking Kazuto. The right kick blocked, before he let out a massive shrieking war cry and knocked the older boy to the ground with a triumphant high right kick.

Two punches were sent the younger boys way, but both were blocked and he landed a good right punch on Teizen's face.

A huge right kick was thrown by Teizen, but blocked, and then, a spinning right kick which Kazuto dodged.

A right punch, a left punch, a high right kick, all powerful and fast blows landed on Teizen's face.

Teizen staggered back, before advancing only to be pounced upon by his rival.

Kazuto broke through the older warriors defense and kicked him in the face. Before letting his opponent watch him bounce in place again.

The older boy began to bounce in place a little too, before sending out two blocked right kicks and getting a right punch to the temple.

Again, Teizen staggered back.

He shook his head, looking at Kazuto's striking black eyes.

 _I don't get it! I'm stronger, faster, and have years more experience at fighting! How the hell am I loosing right now?_

Kazuto, in a whirlwind of kicks and punches, had sent: a left punch, a right punch, an air spinning left and right tornado kick, all landing on Teizen's head, sent the older boy flying to the ground to the second time.

The fight was anyone's game during this time, both warriors, both younger and older had knocked each other to the ground twice, and landed and blocked various strikes on and at each other. Most fights between such beasts like the two of them lasted a minute tops, but theirs had lasted over six.

Teizen blinked groggily, before seeing his vision focus on the younger black haired boy bouncing in front of him.

He bit his lip and squinted at him, his tiger-like and horrifying hazel eyes glowing like deadly lamps. The look the dark brown haired boy then gave him would've scared the piss out of anyone.

 _That's it._

 _Now the Wolf's out._

Teizen ran up a pillar in a flash, his anger and adrenaline running through his body, before doing a flip in the air and letting his right foot fly into the top of Kazuto's head.

The blow should've killed him, but instead it knocked him to the floor with one hit.

Kazuto became starry eyed from the Wolf's blow after that.

He quickly regained his breath, stood up, only to be struck upon by the beast.

Teizen, now furious from being sent to the ground twice, attacked his younger opponent with a vengeance. As quick and strong as a wolf's bite, he punched Kazuto in the nose, before flying into a series of roundhouses.

The movements were too fast to block all of them, and he now had serious bruises that ached with pain all over his body.

The roundhouses and spinning hook kicks had struck the black haired warriors thigh, cheeks, and nose. Leaving his body battered and seriously weakened.

In a final kick, Teizen jumped into the air, before spinning and sending his right foot in a deadly tornado attack on Kazuto's right eye.

The black haired boy flew back from the blow, his white long white trousers landing with him in a thump on the _ground_.

Kazuto looked at his body. The kicks and punches the Wolf had set on him were out anger, and they hurt worse than a thousand burning hot skillets pressed to his body.

Suddenly, Kazuto stood up slowly, his body half raised from the ground weakly, his fists and body shaking in anger. He spat out a huge amount of blood that had been built up in his mouth from the killing kicks sent to his stomach.

Teizen raised an eyebrow, seriously confused.

 _That didn't kill him? My flying kicking attacks should've broken his neck!_

He shrugged.

 _One more should do the job._

Kazuto watched as Teizen began to walk away.

He walked up to a pillar, his back turned to his opponent.

The Wolf turned around slowly, before breaking into a run to kill him.

He leaped into the air, spinning like a dark brown haired tornado, the two braids suspended in motion, before letting his right foot soar through the catacombs musk into the black haired boys temple, hoping that it would cause his head to whip fast enough to break his neck.

Kazuto caught the foot before it broke his neck, growling in his head, anger in his mental voice.

 _No._

He swept Teizen's other foot out from under him, making the dark brown haired boy land on his chest.

When he got up, Kazuto used the last bit of strength in his left leg to kick the back of the older warriors thigh in a sudden unexpected movement, dashing behind him.

The older boy turned around slowly, before seeing his adversary behind him in a flash, and felt a shooting pain in his right leg.

Teizen grunted in pain, seeing the quick movement Kazuto had unleashed onto his thigh.

There was a huge bruise left there, now his right leg had essentially all of its strength drained out of it from the pain sinking there.

Kazuto sent a quick power right kick to Teizen's right ribs, the kick being caught.

The older warrior gripped the black haired boys calf with his left hand, and sent his right elbow down in a downward striking motion into the side of his calf.

The onyx eyed boy winced in pain, backing away, seeing his right leg disabled with a huge black mark from the weakness caused by the power of the blow.

The boys raised their fists, the duel devolving into an all out slug fest now that transition kicking was virtually impossible, their right legs screaming in pain.

They approached each other, the kitten watching as now she could see punches instead of those ridiculously fast flying and spinning kicks.

Kazuto slipped a jab and took Andrew's advice, sending a perfect right hand to Teizen's left side ribs.

The punch knocked the wind out of him, but Teizen drew breath quickly and smacked the younger boy in the eye with a strong right hand.

A left jab from Kazuto.

A right hook from Kazuto.

A right hand from Teizen.

A left jab from Kazuto.

It soon became clear that Kazuto had much superior skills at boxing than the dark brown haired warrior, but the two kept fighting regardless.

Teizen punched Kazuto's left ribs with a dangerous body shot, landing perfectly and bruising the muscled skin tightly.

Then, the black haired boy took a furious right punch to the left cheek, and then his jaw, leaving pain in the wake of Teizen's fists.

He fired back, sending Teizen staggering back from a decisive right punch to the nose.

The two warriors were exhausted, their entire bodies wailing in pain from slamming their feet and fists like art repeatedly into each other.

There was no skill or agility involved here, just brute strength and timing.

Neither had the energy to land a finishing blow, especially Teizen, who had been knocked to the ground from Kazuto's fists and rose slowly.

The younger warrior brought out a series of strikes out of nowhere, landing punch after punch onto the double braided boy, letting out his shrill war cry loudly.

Teizen spat out some blood, before looking up, directly at him.

In a final spinning left kick, flying into the air again, Kazuto knocked him out.

The dark brown haired warrior fell flat on his back with a loud _WHUMP!_ , straight from his knees and knocked out.

He was sprawled out completely, out cold, his upper body and face smothered with black bruises and red marks from being kicked and punched.

Kazuto smiled to see his rival in such a state, only to look down at _his_ chest, and touch his own face, to find multiple marks and blood.

The onyx haired boy slowly picked up the rest of his Tae Kwon Do uniform, redressed himself and began to walk up slowly out of the catacomb.

He stopped, only to take Teizen's black Wing Chun slippers on his feet as a symbol of his defeat.

Then he left him there, passed out from a combination of exhaustion and taken hits.

As Kazuto walked up the stairs leading out of the catacomb, panting, his black hair looking like a sweaty mop on his head, the white material on his feet dragging slowly, he almost reached the top step.

Before being overcome by the power of all of the older boys hits, compounded by his own fatigue and passing out on the last step before leaving.

He still had a smile plastered onto his face when he fell, glad he was able to survive his taller opponents strikes and attacks to the point he could come back and knock him out.

...


	31. Chapter 30: Healing

Chapter 30: Healing

* * *

"Yoshida!" Two voices yelled from behind the door to Nomi's house.

Andrew and Tsuboi had Kazuto's left and right arms slung over their shoulders, carrying him running towards the Indian man's house.

The two rebel guards at the door sprang up from sleeping next to their stools, pointing their rifles at the door.

"He's bleeding!" Andrew yelled.

"Who?" 3 asked, not even turning around from his glass of scotch at Nomi's kitchen island.

"The damned commander!" Tsuboi yelled holding him up on the other side of the door.

Nomi didn't even take a second to wrench the door open, only for the young half Indian man to gasp.

As Kazuto was dragged inside Nomi's house, his right hand was weakly clutching two black Wing-Chun slippers, that the tips of which were coated in his own blood. They were the symbols of the Wolf's defeat, and they fell to the floor with a clatter when his feet bumped the entrance to the modern house.

The two young men dragged an almost passed out Kazuto into the modern house, only for Yoshida to turn around slowly, "So, what have we go- Holy shit, what happened to him!?" He asked, dropping his glass of scotch in shock, seeing an exhausted and horribly beaten raven haired teen being helped around by two older men.

"He got his ass beat!" Andrew said, "Fix him, now!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." 3 mumbled, his electric light blue hair almost sparkling.

He downed his entire bottle of scotch whole, making his chip in his brain whir, before sighing happily, "Ah...Let's get to work."

"Wait!" Tsuboi yelled, "3's not a doctor!"

Nomi spoke to him as he helped the exhausted boy onto the table, "He's a super genius, he knows more about medicine than any of us!"

3 took off his watch and wrapped it around Kazuto's bare ankle, pushing up the bloody and white material of his Tae Kwon Do uniform.

Yoshida looked over Kazuto's badly hurt torso complaining as he worked, "Damned Imperials...Whoever did this was no friend..." Seeing the enormous amounts of black and red bruises coating the teen's newly muscular upper body.

"What're you doing?" Andrew asked, seeing 3 press on the green watch he was always messing with, tighter onto the boys ankle, as the rest of the assault team rushed to get prepped medical supplies Yoshida had placed on stand by in case Kazuto got too roughed up in the fight.

After belching loudly and scattering his words, the blue haired young man spoke eloquently, "My watch doesn't just tell the time. It also monitors every aspect of the wearers condition, Blood pressure, heart rate, metabolic activity. Every medical detail of his body really." 3 said going to work looking over Kazuto's body.

"Told ya." Nomi chortled to Tsuboi, who just crossed his arms and looked aside angrily.

"See," 3 said, continuing to apply cleaning agents to Kazuto's chest, "I have stage Twenty Seven Liver Cancer. Ever notice how I look at or tinker with my watch every five minutes? If the chemical coating I have around my liver ever breaks down, the tumors metastasize and I die in about five hours."

"Stage Twenty Seven?" Tsuboi asked.

"Yeah, its surpassed medical limits." Yoshida said, mumbling quickly as he continued to stop the enormous amounts of bleeding over Nomi's table, "If I don't have a way to monitor my own condition like that efficiently, and not keep an eye out for every inch of my medical condition I _will_ die."

"Pass me that tablet." 3 ordered, dabbing some cleaning agent on Kazuto's chest and taking it, "Good. His BP's high."

"How do you know that?" Andrew asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I know every medical detail Kirigaya has, that's what my watch does." Yoshida said scrolling through the tablet with one hand while cleaning Kazuto's wounds with the other.

"You're a magician Yoshida!" Tsuboi exclaimed.

"I'm just a scientist." 3 said shrugging, and returning to Kazuto's horribly beaten body.

"Why is it good his blood pressure's high?" Nomi asked, curiously looking at the teens badly hurt state.

"It means he doesn't have any internal bleeding, which would mean he'd probably die from me cutting his chest open." 3 sighed, "Jesus, this is going to take some work, can someone get me some more peroxide?!" He yelled, running out of cleaning agent.

"A-Agil..." Kazuto said weakly, reaching for Andrew.

"Yes?" The young man asked instantly.

"Where's Su-Suguha's necklace?"

"Right here buddy." The older man said, drawing it out of his pocket, after remembering he'd trusted him with it. Andrew placed the silver necklace with the heart pendant in Kazuto's hand, before kindly rolling his hand into a fist enclosed around it.

"Thanks." The charcoal haired teen said smiling, before passing out making 3's tablet and watch beep.

"Shit." Yoshida cursed, looking at the tablet, "His BP's going down, everyone give me some goddamn space!" He barked, as the enormous number of men surrounding the wooden table dispersed nervously.

"Will he be all right?" Tsuboi asked, seriously worried.

"Just let me work Ryou." 3 said, continuing to dress Kazuto's leaking wounds skillfully.

...

Teizen coughed, waking up slowly only to see the kitten that had watched the battle toy with his bare big toe, poking at it with her paw.

Seeing the Wolf awake, the kitten scampered away in fright.

Teizen rose slowly, shaking in fury at seeing his bare feet, knowing his rebel adversary stole his shoes to mark his defeat.

He kept growling, a yell building up in his throat before bellowing, **"KIRIGAYA!"**

Kouwahaka promptly punched a pillar in anger, the bricks smashing under his left fist in rage.

His chest heaved up and down in anger, he had never been more angry to see his bare feet than anytime in his life.

"That...that bastard beat me...dammit!" He yelled angrily.

He considered running after the kitten and breaking her neck, as it was the only thing besides himself and Kirigaya that had witnessed his defeat.

Teizen shook his head, he had to spend every waking second from now on preparing for the next duel.

He walked out of the catacomb, walking out onto the street, his two Sentinels asking quickly, "So? Did you kill him?"

"No, but I was close." He said, rolling his aching right shoulder, his black Wing Chun uniform over his left one.

"Colonel, are you all right?" He asked, seeing his commanders torso covered in bruises.

"I'm fine." He said, wincing as he poked one of his deep bruises.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have to let my prisoners go now, that was the deal with Kirigaya, I'll let the medic back at camp check me out before I set 'em free."

"But sir, they're our most valuable prisoners."

"I KNOW!" He roared, but then he shook his head, "Doesn't matter, I'm strong enough to ride."

Teizen gripped his motorcycle's handles in fury.

 _Don't worry Hero-kun. I'll kill you soon._

He rumbled down the street back towards his roadblock, gripping the handles of his bike so tightly the metal tweaked a little.

..

The medic finished dressing his chest and face, small bandages littering about his face and chest.

Teizen stood up and rolled his shoulder, putting his Colonel's uniform back on, "Crap. That was a hard fight. Barely lost it too."

The doctor looked at him, "You gonna hold up your end of the deal now?"

The Colonel nodded slowly, before walking across the roadblock.

...

Keiko's eyes opened slowly, before looking around the prisoners tent Sergeant Taisuke was kind enough to place her in.

She saw Shinichi chained up to his chair next to her and two people chained up to the wooden pole holding the tent up.

Her vision focused.

"A-Asuna?"

"Silica-chan?" She asked quickly, recognizing her voice instantly from SAO, looking up from the ground invested in thought.

Both Keiko and Asuna wanted to hug each other, but the chains stopped them.

Keiko began to cry in happiness, the tears rounding her light brown eyes, "I-I-It's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Silica." Asuna said smiling at her, "Do you know where Kirito is?" She asked, quickly after.

"I haven't seen him in a decent number of days." Keiko said quickly, tears subsiding, "I think he's safe however." She said, remembering hearing his voice on the roadblocks PA system.

"Me too." She said nodding, "Who's this?" She asked, seeing Nagata wake up slowly.

"My boyfriend." Keiko said, "He's nice, say hi Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi's glasses were barely on his face, he couldn't see the girl, before Asuna spoke, "Hi, my name's Asuna. Nice to meet you Shinichi."

Nagata could barely see her, before sparking up happily, "Hey, you're Asuna! The commander has told me so much about you!"

"The commander?" Asuna asked, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"You didn't know?" Keiko said, "Kirito led the Red Swords for you, to get to Ginza."

Shinichi nodded smiling, "He was the one who killed all those Imperials in Bunkyo."

"He went that far?" Asuna asked, her heart warming, "Just for me?"

"We helped." Keiko and Shinichi said together.

"Nice..." Asuna chortled, raising an eyebrow, "Hey, what'd you do to your hair Silica? Looks good."

"Thanks, Kirito battled _him_ right?" Keiko asked.

Asuna nodded, "If he won, we get to all go into Ginza."

"And if he looses?" Shinichi asked.

"He kills Kirito-kun, and probably...all of us..." Asuna said looking away from the lovers gaze.

Everyone's eyes in the tent turned slowly to the the flap to the tent, waiting for the young Colonel to pass through it.

Teizen entered the tent, holding T.J. in one hand, and the keys to the multiple chain locks in the other.

Seeing the keys in Teizen's hand, Asuna felt her heart flutter about in her chest like a happy butterfly, gasping happily.

 _He did it._

The second Teizen unlocked her chains, Asuna sprinted as fast as she could to hug both Keiko and her boyfriend.

She hugged them tightly, as Teizen passed Bianca her son.

Bianca introduced herself and her son quickly to the two young lovers and passed them T.J., in a bundle of cloth.

Keiko took the baby into her hands and smiled down at the sleeping one year old.

Teizen broke up the sweet moment they were all having by saying, "Hey. Deals a deal, you all got to go into Ginza now."

They looked at him, but obliged.

The junction garrison was spread out over the roadblock, in rectangular formations, all soldiers with their black uniforms and helmets, rifles at the ready, wolves licking their jaws in front of them.

Teizen passed his hand over the gray head of his beloved wolf Tomi, the dog licking at his masters palm.

Asuna looked at the tall boy, "Teizen, let me go into Bunkyo, I have to see him."

He snapped loudly and the twenty or so wolves began to bark loudly, their jaws snapping as the soldiers behind them leveled their rifles to the five prisoners.

"I'm sorry what was that?" The Colonel asked arrogantly, cocking his head to the side a little, "If you don't _want_ to leave into Ginza, I will _make_ you leave. The deal was you go back there, so you go back there."

"You're an ass Teizen." Asuna said, frowning coldly at him.

"Great." He taunted back, "Now get the fuck out of my roadblock." He said pointing towards Ginza.

The soldiers rolled aside the massive white gates to the other district.

As Bianca, T.J., Keiko, Shinichi and Asuna all stood in the road outside of T-137 on Ginza's side, Asuna watched as Teizen stared at her, as the large white blocks acting as gates were rolled closed by soldiers wearing Panzer Armor.

The last she saw of him then was his smug glare as the white concrete cut off her vision of him.

Seeing Asuna walk away from his roadblock, he turned to his communications director, "Get me Yuuki Shouzou and Kyouko. Now."

"Right away Colonel." The man said bowing and walking off.

After the gates shut closed, Taisuke turned to speak to his superior officer, "You gonna go back to Nagano to train for the next fight?"

"I got some business here in Tokyo that'll take about a day, and then yeah, I'll go train."

"You'll get him next time Sir." The reddish brown haired Sergeant said, placing his hand on his commanders shoulder kindly.

"I don't need your pity Taisuke, get back to work running this garrison." He said, brushing off his friends hand.

"Yes sir." The officer said before bowing and leaving.

Teizen's communicator chirped at that very second, and he answered it, "Colonel Kouwahaka here."

"We've got all your projects ready here at the prison, we've got the twins on stand by to present it."

"Thank you, I'll be right over." Teizen said, turning off his communicator before barking, "The _second_ the Yuuki's get here, they don't leave until I speak to them!"

"Understood!" A couple soldiers said.

The gates to Ginza opened again and Teizen placed his helmet back on his head, keeping the strap below his chin.

He revved up his bike, before rumbling into Tokyo.

...

Teizen entered the presenting room in Minko Prison, where the Yoshidas always present their experiments to overseers.

"The armor took some work, especially the breastplate, do you like it?" 1 asked.

"Yes." Teizen said nodding at it, seeing how it looked like medieval knights armor but painted completely black, "Nice. Very nice job Yoshidas..."

2 drew a hammer and said, "Step aside Colonel."

The Yoshida slammed the mallet with all force onto the helmet and then the breastplate.

Teizen's mouth dropped a little in shock.

Even from the scientists furious blows, it hadn't even left a dent.

1 smiled, "You should see how it fares against machine gun fire."

"Its extremely light, you should be able to move around very well while being offered incredible protection." 2 said, right after his twin.

Understanding what 1 was implying, Teizen drew his pistol and hollered to the guards outside, "HEY! I'm going to test out this armor real quick."

"Cover your ears." He added to the two scientists.

The identical brothers obliged and Teizen cocked his officers Luger P08, before pressing the trigger twice to the chest and the helmet.

 _TWANG!_

After two loud gunshots, the bullets had ricocheted off the armor, and there was two bullet holes in the wall.

"Impressive, where's the necklace?" Teizen asked.

2 answered, coughing and stuttering, "T-The armor was so nice we decided it needed two arms."

1 took off the black covers to the shield and a sword still in its sheath.

The Colonel sighed, "Guys I said I didn't need a- Daaaaamn."

Unsheathing the sword, Teizen gasped in surprise, actually somewhat shocked.

It was beautiful, and so well tempered that the boy could see his own reflection in its blade

"Since we could find no lighter template, we created a Chinese model. Its a double edged jian." 2 stated, before sheathing it and placing it back in its stand.

"Gorgeous." He said, admiring the red hilt with perfectly black crossed twine across it.

"Then there's the shield," 1 said, tossing his head to the side to the tall curved rectangular black object, "Its made of Tritinium. Just like your armor and sword, making them all incredible light and durable."

"Amazing work guys." Teizen said looking at them all.

"That's not all, Yui-bot! Bring the Colonel his necklace."

Carrying the glimmering and perfect platinum necklace adorned with pearls on a purple pillow, Yui walked into the presentation room.

"Is that...Yui-chan?" The tall boy asked, looking at her.

"Do I know you?" The little girl asked, scratching her head with her pillow free hand.

Teizen slapped his own forehead.

 _Right, she can't remember that day._

"The necklace is field sensitive, just press the button on the back of the necklace and you'll find out what i mean." 1 said fluidly.

"Great, I've got to go to the Imperial Palace."

"While you're there, mind taking Yui there?" 2 asked.

"Sure, come along now." He said, taking the necklace into his pocket and guiding the girl by the hand.

"Before you go, just know that she has vocal commands. Like analyze. The analyze thing is her-"

"Got it." Teizen said, remembering the pain of being shown his own memories, "I know what she does. Let's go."

..

Kyoichi kept playing piano, and the Colonel smiled, as the little boy gasped, "Yui?"

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her."

The little prince, in his baby blue suit, sprinted from his seat by the piano to hug his friend, and he then asked the vastly taller boy, "How is she..."

"Alive? Magic."

Kyoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding, it was a whole science experiment. Remember, any time you're feeling angry or sad, just say, 'Yui, analyze.' "

The code in her brain clicked, "Analyze which of two subjects?"

"Ignore command." Teizen said shaking his head, "Get it?"

The prince understood that she wasn't just his friend, but his psychologist as well, "Yeah...Okay, let's go play tag in the gardens Yui!"

Seeing them run off, a passing Ayumi saw and ran to the Colonel and greeted him with a peck on the cheek, "Sup Tei-san."

"My lady." He said bowing and kissing her white gloved hand.

"Jeez Teizen, don't be so formal..." The princess said, "Daddy said I could have the weekend to myself, you want to go out to Nagano again?"

"Actually, I was heading there myself."

"Wanna take my MR2?"

"Yes." He said smiling, loving that white car.

...

Shouzou shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his wife comforting him, "Be calm...we'll be fine."

"The damn Sectional Commander of the army wants to see us, and you tell me to be calm?" He asked, looking at Kyouko.

"Just because the boy's known for his ruthlessness doesn't mean he's a monster..." The woman said.

"Right..." The man said sighing.

Teizen walked into his officers tent and spoke to the couple, "Hello there Yuuki's...Good to see you two."

"What do you want Colonel?" Shouzou asked, scared for his life.

"Well...I just wanted to talk." The boy said, reaching inside his desk and drawing some bourbon.

"About what?" The woman said.

"Banking."

"Banking?" Shouzou asked, seeing Teizen pour himself a glass next to two other empty glasses.

"You want to partake?" The teen asked.

Kyouko promptly refused but Shouzou was almost pissing himself in fear of the dauntingly scary Colonel, and downed the alcohol in seconds to calm himself.

"Now you two have been amazing citizens, and you've been rather calm about having your only source of income stripped away from you." The boy chuckled to himself, "Naturally, we've been keeping a close on both of you since the banning of VR MMO games occurred. Something strange happened when I almost eliminated the complete threat of the Red Swords."

Shouzou almost shat himself when the soldier delivered his next words, "The name of a large account named Kozo Credit Corporation, stopped going down in size. After doing some further investigation, our analysts determined that the account was founded the day after you met with known investors of the VR MMO industry."

The man gripped his wife's hand as Teizen then said, "Because of your clean records and status, you two are going to be tried for crimes against the Empire."

The soldier clapped twice in the air for two Sentinels to drag them away but Shouzou cried, "PLEASE! We were only trying to do what was best for Japan!"

The Colonel shook his head and smiled, "Oh come on now Yuuki, the second the rebels would've won you would've started making money again. You played them."

"We're innocent!" Kyouko cried.

"Tell it to the judge." He said, seeing them dragged off, handcuffs over their hands.

As they were carted off in the back of a military police car, the PA system crinkled to life.

The soldiers looked up at the loudspeakers and Kazuto's voice rang out over the roadblock, "Hello Teizen."

Teizen then listened intently.

...

Kazuto's eyes opened slowly.

He looked down at his chest only to see it covered in white gauze tape.

"3! Wake up!"

"Uh-wuh! Wha..." Yoshida said, his eyes opening slowly.

Kazuto touched his face, feeling the bandages covering the open bruises over his cheekbone, "Er...Thanks for saving my life Yoshida."

"No problem, you saved mine, I save yours, we're even. And congratulations on not bleeding out."

Kazuto looked at his ankle, "What the hell is that?"

"Its a medi-watch. I would plan on making a fortune selling it if I can get a patent, but money doesn't mean shit to me."

"What does it do?"

"Gives every detail possible on your physical condition. Been using it ever since I ran away from Minko Prison."

Kazuto shrugged, used to light blue haired man's mythic level of intellect.

"You strong enough to walk?" The young man asked.

The boy nodded, as the super genius helped him out of his bed.

Kazuto began to limp to the kitchen, his right leg still aching in pain from Teizen's elbow strike.

The assault team turned around, Nomi, Andrew, Tsuboi and even 3 applauding his efforts on winning the duel.

"Thank you. Thank you all." He said, smiling at his friends.

Tsuboi and Andrew ran up to him, "How're you feeling?" They asked in unison.

"Terrible." The charcoal haired teen admitted, "I can barely feel my right leg."

"Or your left ribs." Yoshida added, checking his tablet.

"Yup."

"So what do we do? You've got to start to start training for the next duel!" Nomi said scared.

"Hmm..." Kazuto said, thinking, stroking his chin, "3, can you get me logged into 137's PA again?"

"You've got it." The young man said, running off to grab a mic.

...

Teizen and the rest of the roadblock listened intently, and Kazuto kept speaking, "We need to speak. Face to face, meet me at the top of the old poultry factory tonight at 8."

"No soldiers, no weapons, just like last time. I just want to talk, be there." He said, before logging off.

The Colonel looked to his motorbike, and the midday sun.

"Sir, I-"

"Shut up and let me handle this Taisuke." Teizen said, "I can handle myself. Plus, I'm sure he means no harm. I'd never lie to him, and neither would he."

He turned to the sun, waiting for it to go down so he could speak to his rebel adversary.

.

Teizen reached for a packet of cigarettes in his pocket, thinking about how nice a weekend with Ayumi will be.

He had his pistol holster laying on the ground with his officers knife, showing that he was completely unarmed.

Thinking about her, and her disapproval of anything that'd hurt him, he put his lighter and smokes back into the pockets of his Colonel's uniform. He then said, "Ah Tokyo...Thou art a heartless bitch."

"Tokyo isn't a bitch, its the people in it that are the bitches." Kazuto said, overlooking Tokyo's colorful night skyline with him.

The soldier turned to him and spoke, "Its 8:06. Nice timing."

 _I'd pat him down for a gun or something, but I trust him._

"Thanks for showing up." The other teen said.

Teizen kept turned to speak to him, facing him with a glittering Tokyo skyline behind him, before asking, "I'm curious as to what you wanted to speak about."

"Its simple." Kazuto said, leaning on the guardrail to the roof, still facing him, "I need some time to recover from the fight before training for the next duel."

"Time? I feel fine, what's wrong with Midnight on February 6th?"

"I just need a few days, that's all." He said, his striking black eyes looking at Teizen's hazel ones.

"Hm..."

Kazuto interrupted his thoughts by throwing down his slippers he took, onto the ground with a _clack_.

"Sorry for taking them. I just wanted you to know that I won. Are you angry I beat you?"

"No." He said, refusing to meet his eyes, hiding the fact he was clearly lying.

He picked up his bloody slippers, and stood up from kneeling to pick them up, "Thanks. Since we're giving each other stuff, and I wanted to forget about all of my prisoners...Here."

The Colonel handed the boy wearing the silver heart pendant around his neck a pair of glasses.

Kazuto took them into his hand, looking at them. The air became rather tense the second he touched them.

He understood instantly, "They're hers aren't they?"

"She was beautiful, and one of the smartest people I've ever spoken to..." Teizen trailed, "Anyway! I held up my end of the deal. She's in Ginza now."

"Is she happy, is she safe?"

The soldier shrugged, "Hell if I know."

The younger boy frowned, "Did she want to see me?"

Teizen paused, before saying, "I think you know the answer to that question."

He sighed, "I want the battle to be February 8th. Midnight again."

"What do I get out of it? I'm perfectly ready to start anytime, its you that's the problem, what can you give me?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking you for this kind gesture."

"A kind gesture, to my enemy? To you? The guy who littered Bunkyo with Imperial volunteer's corpses."

"I'm not gonna get on my knees and beg, just give me two extra days."

Teizen looked out over Tokyo, ignoring the black haired teen behind him. And began to think.

The wind rustled through his long flowing dark brown hair, lifting the two braids. He closed his eyes, breathing in sharply.

"All right. Two days it is. But I have one condition."

"What would that be?" Kazuto asked.

"That we fight in the Maedcen Passage, its part of the sewers but it also runs with an iron factory. Its a few clicks south of the Tinzai Junction, and it leads directly to Ginza. Beat me and I'll let you see her."

"W-Why would you do that?" He asked, still standing next to him, looking over the war torn city at night.

Teizen spoke to him, "Let's just say I know what its like to be in love."

Kazuto looked at him.

The soldier, not wanting to reveal anything to his rival, then said, "I love my country Kirigaya. I get that feeling. Its also because I respect you, and you respect me as well. Besides, there is something you should note."

He began to walk away, placing his hand on the cold steel that was the handle to the door to the roof, "That if you do lose..."

"I will kill you. And your entire family and everyone you know and love." He said, looking straight into Kazuto's onyx orbs.

Teizen then left, leaving Kazuto there by himself.

..

The weekend began peacefully for the young Colonel, as he sat at his favorite hill in Nagano, with his favorite lady with him.

Ayumi laid against his body, the two watching the sun go down over the horizon the following day.

Teizen drew the necklace from his pocket and said to Ayumi, "Yumi-chan. Wake up."

The princess looked at the beautiful object hanging from his hand and said, "Wow! Is that for me?"

As the girl took it from his hands, he gave snark saying, "Well I sure won't wear it."

"Shut up!" She yelled, pushing the boys shoulder, "Alabaster Platinum? Even Dad couldn't get me metals this pure!"

"I thought, with your 17th birthday coming up next week, plus you're the best princess in the world, I decided to make this necklace special, here."

The girl lifted her long jet black hair, and Teizen placed the necklace around her neck.

"Watch, you just flick this little button and..."

The pearls became hyper magnetized and various tiny metal objects flew to the necklace from below the green hill.

"That's awesome! Its like a gadget too, and its the prettiest necklace I've ever seen! Thanks Teizen!" She said, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

He let her lay the black satin of her dress rest against his tidy Colonels uniform, and he sighed, running his calloused hands through her long black hair.

 _Why the hell did I act so kind to Kirigaya!? I hate him, and I'd give all the money in the world to see that Imperial killing shit on the end of my spear! Is it because..._

 _I know what he feels?_

Ayumi mumbled out loud, "Tei-san?"

"Yes?" He mumbled back, seeing the stars glow above them.

"What should I give you for your coming birthday? Its on the 12th, a week exactly after mine." She said, standing up and looking at him with her cold light blue eyes.

"There's the most valuable thing I could possibly want, and you're giving me it right now." He said, drawing her head back onto his chest, "And that's a weekend with you."

"Thanks babe." The princess said, mumbling against his broad muscular chest.

As Akiba's little village fires and lights glowed lightly in the distance behind them, the two of them almost fell asleep there, before Teizen said, "C'mon Yumi-chan, let's go back."

He helped her back onto their horse, Ama, and as they rode back to their little hut on a hill where Teizen's parents used to live, Ayumi resting her sleeping head against his back, the Colonel thought about the large suitcases holding his fathers spear, and all the weapons and armor the two Yoshidas made for him.

 _The second my lady has to go back to her palace I have to start training with those objects._

 _And get ready to kill that damned rebel dog._

...

Kazuto woke up, his wounds healed properly.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to 3's room, passing by the sleeping rebels in the living room.

There, he lifted the long white sword the genius forged for him. Laying on an anvil next to his glowing white armor on a mannequin, he picked up the sword, staring down its pearly white blade.

It looked exactly like his Elucidator, except it was white, as Yoshida had done what the young commander had told him to.

He swung it through the air, the white blade making _whooshing_ sounds as he slashed at nothing. It was light, it was strong...It was...

 _Perfect._

The boy put on his white armor, and his samurai like helmet and poked Tsuboi in the face to wake him up.

"Erggghhhh..." The young man groaned rolling over in his sleeping bag.

"C'mon Klein. I need a sparring partner to start training with."

..

..


	32. Chapter 31: Promise

Chapter 31: Promise

..

"His dancing is so fake." Keiko complained.

Shinichi looked at his girlfriend, "What? No!"

"No seriously, that guy does not dance well in this movie. And that ending is so cheesy..." The girl complained, reaching for the remote to turn the television off.

The bespectacled boy grabbed her hand lightly, "Wait, don't tell me you don't like this flick..."

"I love watching old movies with you, but c'mon, what kind of town bans dancing?"

"Asuna, back me up on this."

The girl was currently daydreaming, ignoring the two other teens who were living in Bianca's apartment in Ginza.

"Asuna?" Keiko asked.

"Er...Yeah, sure whatever!" She snapped, looking back out of her window to catch the early February sun on her milky white pale cheeks with natural red in them.

"Asuna...you're staring at Bunkyo again..." Shinichi said.

Asuna ignored the black haired boy and Keiko rolled her eyes, "You want to go out dancing tonight?"

"Yes..." He said smiling before kissing her lightly on the lips making sure the chestnut haired teen daydreaming at the table wasn't looking.

"I can still see you doing that Nagata." The girl said, seeing him press further through the reflection of the window she was staring out of.

"Uh!" The boy with glasses said, breaking away from his girlfriend.

Keiko gasped, "How?"

"Why do you two care if you make out in front of me or not?"

They said nothing, but Asuna just pushed her chair our with her back and walked away mumbling, "I'm gonna go see if Bianca needs help with T.J..."

Seeing the girl walk away, the two young lovers sitting together on the couch happily pecked each other on the lips and went back to their movie.

Asuna knocked on the young woman's door, respecting the her privacy, "Bianca? Are you done nursing T.J.? I can come back later if you'd like."

"Come right on in." Her light voice said on the other side of the dark brown wooden door.

Asuna opened it and walked in, seeing little baby T.J. lay awake in his crib, the morning sunlight pouring in on him.

The girl closed the door behind her and saw him, poking her finger through one of the two pairs of wooden bars and letting the tiny one play with it, cooing and smiling, making her do the same.

"He's really cute ain't he?" The woman asked.

"Yes. He really is." Asuna said, taking a seat next to her friend.

Asuna noticed a picture sitting on a tall wooden drawer behind her, and stood up to look at it.

"That was Andrew and I on our wedding day, oh...I still have that dress..."

The chestnut haired girl stared at the man smiling next to his wife in the picture, "Wait...you're married to Agil?"

"Who's Agil?" Bianca asked.

"Agil. Oh!" The girl said, nodding off to the side understanding after sitting back down in the chair, "That's your husbands avatar name, I met him in SAO. He ran a shop, he was really a nice man."

"Well, I wasn't there to see him. When he woke up in a hospital in the other district, I went damn near crazy."

"I was there."

"What?" The young woman asked.

"I was there. When Kayaba logged everyone out, of course I sacrificed myself to save the hero, only to find out the commander was a...clueless asshole."

"Sounds like a shuddering ending to an amazing journey."

"Meh." She said shrugging, "Kirito was there, so I guess it wasn't all that bad. So Agil hasn't seen the baby yet?"

"No. And please call him Andrew, that's my mans real name after all."

"Sorry." She said nodding quickly, and looked at T.J., "I always wondered what it would be like you know. To have a baby."

"Well, first you've got to make one honey." The woman said nonchalantly.

"Bianca..." Asuna said, turning slightly red and turning away. Her head was filled with screams.

 _OH MY GOD! Am I really having this conversation with Agil's freaking wife?_

"I bet thats the first thing your man wants to do when he gets back."

"Actually, probably not! Kirito is rather shy about anything like that." The girl said, scrunching her shoulders tightly together and placing her hands on her blue jean covered knees.

"How shy?" Bianca asked, teetering her head to the side, long black curls falling off her head.

"You know what?" Asuna said standing up quickly, having had enough of the very open woman, "I think I'd rather go see Ayano and Nagata suck each others faces off than have this conversation."

"Girl, come ooonnn!" Bianca said seeing the chestnut haired teen almost sprint out of the room.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." She said, wanting to go around the apartment complex to get some fresh air, walking past the couple .

...

"Ah..Kikouka-san, I remember you from the Colonel's briefing a while ago." Teizen said, bowing respectfully.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."

They both left the center of the roadblock and made for Teizen's tent.

Seijirou was carrying a light brown satchel holding his laptop, which he promptly laid on the other Colonel's desk.

"So, what'd you call me out here to 137 for?"

"I was recently challenged to a hand to hand duel. I lost. Now we're going to settle this the good way."

"Cross the old swords huh?"

"Yes. However, I remembered that this rebel who challenged me played Sword Art Online for two years, and I was wondering... How good was he?"

"Well, what was his name?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto."

The older Colonel coughed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Leader of the Red Swords. One of the most wanted Rebels in Tokyo? C'mon Kikouka, I thought you were awake the past month."

"Yeah. I know, its just that. He was ranked second in the whole game."

Teizen blinked, "Second. As in, right behind the game master, Kayaba?"

Seijirou opened up his laptop and cleared his throat, "He was so good in fact that he lasted throughout the entire game mostly by himself."

"Himself? How was he so good?"

"We've been asking ourselves the same thing for the two years we've been tracking his in-game progress. Our best guess is that he has some sort of innate aptitude for playing video games, or perhaps with swords."

"Follow up question." Teizen said raising a finger, "Could his skill with swords in game translate to being good with swords in real life?"

"In theory...yes. But in practicality...no. If you somehow repeated the same movements so many times in game that your muscles could somehow repeat them...than still no, you couldn't, as that'd be ridiculous. Unless you pushed your own body past its limits for hours on end... I mean, you have nothing to worry about, you were the best cadet Japan's seen in over a century."

The boy shrugged as he went on, "You've done Sojutsu for three years and Taijijian for two more as part of your Cadet training. And that was all in real life, you should crush him easily."

"Hmm..." Teizen said, scratching the incredibly light dark brown fuzz on his chin, "What was his style?"

"Hyper agressive, he just bum rushed his opponents until he got tired."

The younger Colonel chuckled, "Ah...Just like his style in hand to hand fighting. I'll brush up on my skills as hard as I can this coming week, and probably be hyper defensive."

A loud honking sound came from an old white car approaching the roadblock, and Teizen stood up, "Oh! That's my ride. Thanks for your time Colonel."

"My pleasure." Seijirou said bowing back, seeing him leave the tent.

...

Now that his lady was gone, the Wolf roamed free in Akiba, collar-less.

He found a boy being beaten in an alley in the village's marketplace by bullies, only to sprint down it and grab one of the boys fists, "Stop."

Teizen's instincts kicked in.

The boy turned slowly and spoke, "This isn't any of your business man."

Teizen's gripped the bullies fist, only for the red haired boys other fist to come flying towards his face.

The Colonel was wearing his civilians clothing, so the boys couldn't recognize that Teizen was an officer of the army. Instead the bullies turned away from the boy they were beating and turned to the tall boy.

The three of them rushed Teizen in unison.

He dodged a fist, blocked a kick, and caught another punch.

Teizen blocked caught the boys fist, and revealed his military police badge, "Thanks. I can can kill you now."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde boy passed out from the beating he endured, so there would be no witnesses to deal with.

The tall boy drew his new officers P08, making them run, and capped all three boys to wound them.

The leader in the thigh, and one of his two underlings in his left shoulder and the other in the heel.

The bullies groaned in pain, and their red haired leader looked up, "We're sorry..."

"Yeah."

One of the bullies groaned out painfully, "Hell yeah."

"Nah. Only the truly strong guard the weak." Teizen said, remembering something his father had taught him, "But the disobedient weaklings deserve pain." He said, using the words he had learned at the Cadet Academy.

The soldier placed his officers pistol back into his holster, before picking up the tallest bully in the gang, the boy being choked against the wall of the alleyway.

Teizen was beyond furious about his humiliating defeat at the hands of his rival, and was shaking in rage, the Wolf inside him snapping and sinking its jaws into Red Riding Hood.

He tore out the boys throat using his left arm using brute strength, his nails digging into his larynx and ripping it out, making the other two boys crawl away even faster.

Teizen stripped the boys blue jacket off his body and exposed his arm.

He had forgotten his officers weapons on the roof of the poultry factory roof, but had been given new ones.

The tall Colonel drew his new officers knife, before digging the tip of the blade into his shoulder, and driving it inward.

Feeling his right shoulder scream, the brown haired bully shrieked, tears running down his face as Teizen's blade pierced his skin and was now pressing into his Glenoid cavity, where his shoulder joints lay.

Making the boy scream louder in pain, Teizen used his knife to begin to remove the bullies shoulder a little.

The soldier then re sheathed his knife before gripping the teens wrist and pulled using his vast strength.

The ligaments and blood vessels in the teens arm cracked open, the sound snapping in the alleyway.

The boy passed out from the pain and shock, his right arm socket exposed and bleeding completely, before Teizen tossed aside the limb.

There was one last bully, a blonde, who was crawling away, was trying to ignore the bullet in his heel.

Teizen grabbed his green collar and tossed him to the wall of the alleyway.

A sound reverberated through the night.

And that was the sound of the boys neck snapping from Teizen's kick.

Teizen turned to the boy who had passed out from the bullies beating, and picked him up before walking back to his home carrying him fireman style.

...

Kazuto gripped his white Elucidator, dressed in his light and flexible white armor. He rushed Tsuboi, holding a katana steadily in his red gym shorts.

The two sparred intently, the entire assault team watching as they attacked each other in Andrew's boxing ring. They had taken down the ropes and allowed there to be enough space to fight properly.

Tsuboi parried aside a swipe from Kazuto, before rushing him again, only to be side stepped.

They dove at each other again, neither of them winning.

Kazuto panted from underneath his white pseudo-samurai helmet, as Tsuboi's chest rose up and down as well.

The black haired teen gripped the white hilt of his blade tighter.

 _I've got to sharpen my reflexes. If I can't even beat Klein, then how the hell can I beat a super soldier with years of training?_

Nomi was watching from the sidelines, before cheering loudly when the two friends rushed each other, "GO Ryou!"

Everyone looked at the young half Indian man, who shrugged, "What?"

Yoshida and a couple of rebels snickered, but the light blue haired man looked to his tablet, checking on Kazuto's heart rate.

His eyes widened.

 _Shit, this kids working hard._

 _..._

Teizen waited for the boy he'd saved to walk out onto the balcony of his parent's hut, "Morning."

"Morning." The boy said.

He checked his chest, seeing it cleaned efficiently, the small number of bruises covered well, "Uh...Did you save me from those bullies again last night?"

"I guess you could say that." The dark brown haired teen said to his blonde counterpart, running his whetstone down his jian, making a loud scraping sound.

"I didn't know you were the Kouwahaka's son." The boy said.

"I thought you lived in Akiba. Everyone in the village's heard about me." Teizen said, continuing to use a special whetstone on the Tritinium blade of his sword, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, I knew, I just never met you." The teen said, looking at him with his light blue eyes, "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime." The soldier said.

The blonde boy scratched his head, "Er...why'd you save me?"

"You're obedient. Its the Nagano way right?"

The other teen nodded, understanding the way of the land in the parts where he lives.

"Well the Nagano way is my way. I dig obedience."

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Teizen. Yours?"

"Eugeo."

"Hmm. I need a sparring partner just like you. Your build and height, also. You know how to use a sword?"

The blonde boy shrugged, "Pretty simple isn't it?"

Teizen chuckled, "No. Its really not."

He stood up holding his jian, the double edged blade pointing to the ground, "See this? I was trained with his weapon for years, same with that one." The teen said, throwing his head back a little to indicate his father's spear implanted in the ground behind him, "And no, it is not simple."

Later, Teizen leaned against a tree at the top of a hill, after his lady had gone back to Tokyo. He remembered the first lesson his father had ever taught him in Sojutsu.

/

 _He stood in front of his friend, speaking, "Tei-kun. Pay attention."_

 _"Yes Papa."_

 _"First lesson. You always move with your spear, not against it."_

 _"W-what does that mean Papa?"_

 _The man gripped the yari that he had crafted himself before speaking, "Most people think that any weapon is an extra limb, like another leg or arm. The truth is, that its really an extension of ones body. Like a longer arm." Souske said, holding his yari outward from his arm, the blade of its tip creating a perfect ninety degree angle with his tall stature._

 _"When you move," The dark brown haired man said, twirling his spear about the air, left and right, his body dancing with it in spinning motions. He finished with a final thrust through the air, "You move with your spear. Not against it, understand?"_

 _The little boy stood up, "I want to be as strong and fast as you Papa!"_

 _Souske chuckled and ruffled Teizen's dark brown hair kneeling, "You will be. One day."_

 _"What weapon is that?" The little boy asked._

 _"Its a jian. Your mother used to use it back when she still fought..."_

/

Teizen, wearing his black armor, picked up his new Tritinium shield and jian, and his fathers old spear. Thinking.

 _Mama...Papa...I promise I will fight with both of your weapons when I duel again._

The teen stood up and said, "First lesson."

Eugeo laid his back against the tree and listened attentively, the dark blue material of his shirt pressing to the brown wood.

 _"Move **with** your weapon."_

The dark brown haired teen tossed his new blonde friend the blade and said, "Here."

Teizen got into his defensive stance, both objects prepared to start blocking, "I need to start blocking. With my shield _and_ my spear."

The blonde teen nodded, rising from the tree, before rushing him, beginning to spar.

...

Asuna returned home after walking around the apartment complex, the sun was going down slowly.

She found Shinichi and Keiko wearing party type clothes, and Bianca was putting on her earrings.

"What are guys doing?" The girl asked.

"We're going out dancing." Shinichi said tying the laces on his fancy shoes.

The chestnut haired girl squinted at them, "Wait...you're serious?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be? You mind watching T.J. for me?"

Asuna felt her hands roll into tight fists, "There...is an empire that is currently treating our country like its bitch, and you three are going out and partying?"

"Why not?" Keiko asked.

"Why not? Why not?" Asuna asked, "Because thats not what you should be doing! We should be looking to find the Ginza rebels! Not dancing!"

Shinichi sighed, "I almost lost my life. I was almost burnt alive by the Empire." He gripped his girlfriends hand.

She ended his sentence, "We almost lost each other, now we want to enjoy our lives."

"Together." The light brown haired girl said with her bespectacled boyfriend.

"You guys are so stupid!" Asuna shrieked, running to grab the keys to Bianca's old tan brown Volkswagen Beetle.

"Asuna, wait! Where're you going?" Bianca asked.

"Does she even know how to drive?" Shinichi whispered the teen he was holding hands with.

.

She drove away angrily, going where her feet told her to drive.

The girl stopped her car in the old warehouse, walking up the steps to the roof.

She walked back down the stairs and looked about the abandoned warehouse

The boxes holding old items had been cleared out, there was huge amounts of un used space.

Asuna tossed the Wolf's weapons down into the seat to her left. And played a tape in the old car, jamming the cassette into the player.

It was Never by Moving Pictures, one of her favorite songs of all time.

Angered heavily by life, the girl smacked the steering wheel in fury, before hitting it repeatedly and leaving her car, smacking the door.

She sipped some grape soda, leaning on her car, the sounds of the song echoing across the old and abandoned warehouse.

Images of her beloved flashed in her mind.

 _Kirito carried her on his shoulders._

 _He fought Gleam Eyes in front of her._

 _He battled Kayaba._

 _He loved her, kissing her and grabbing her shoulders after killing Kuradeel._

Suddenly, her heel began to bounce, starting to dance angrily.

She hurled the grape soda bottle at a concrete wall, before dancing, her legs bobbing together well, and Asuna flicked her head upwards.

...

Teizen and Eugeo sprinted at each other, the blonde boy using his new double edged jian to land blow after blow onto his partners body.

The soldier dodged the first swipe at his head, the next was a thrust to his shoulder.

It landed, causing a decent bruise.

The dark brown haired teen grunted in frustration, before counter attacking and swiping his spear through the air.

Eugeo turned out to have skill with a sword, blocking the attack, and continuing to spar with the Wolf.

...

Kazuto rushed Tsuboi, knocking him to the ground, hitting his head with the flat white side of his blade after gaining serious skill.

The rebellion cheered, but Nomi entered the ring, slightly angry at seeing the light brown haired young man knocked to the ground.

The half Indian man drew his two kukri knives, and said, "Lets dance."

Kazuto nodded, rushing him.

Nomi was agile, angry and speedy. He dove under the teens arm when a thrust came, and he punched the back of his helmet.

Kazuto grew angry too, and came back, turning around with a swipe.

Nomi caught the attack with two crossed kukri knives, and pushed the white blade aside, before attacking his black haired opponent.

...

Asuna began to dance, her jean covered knees bobbing together in the air, and her sneaker squeaked forward across the old dusty floor of the empty warehouse.

Then she let out a swipe with her hand, memories of Kirito reaming through her mind.

Out of angst, she smacked her hands onto the roof of the car, her head looking down as her chestnut colored locks hung in the air.

Asuna pushed herself off of it and bounced away from it, dancing across the empty warehouse.

She jumped into the air, letting out a random right kick, and slid across the floor on her knees, before standing up, arms exploding from her body, head flicking upwards.

All the pent up frustration of being cooped up in that damned tent or hospital room flooded through her body, adrenaline filled blood pumping through her veins.

She then spun twice across the dusty, old and empty warehouse floor, her hands raised in fists right above her shoulders.

As she spun, so did Teizen.

...

The older teen raised his shield and caught a right swipe at his helmet, and counterattacked with an elegant left spin, turning around to send his spear sailing in the air towards Eugeo.

The blonde boy blocked it again, and thrust towards Teizen's stomach.

The dark brown haired boys armored fist enclosed around his fathers spear pushed aside the attack, before sending a shield bash to the blonde teens nose.

Eugeo saw it coming and side stepped him, then trying to land a left swipe at Teizen's right temple, the boy turning from being averted to see him.

"Switch!" Teizen said, wanting to practice with his jian.

The boys had such incredible agility and hand eye coordination, that they threw and caught each others weapons, before lunging at each other again.

...

Kazuto danced around Nomi, swiping at him as fast as he could. The older man bouncing away by stepping back quickly.

The agile young man moved aside a thrust at his face with a kukri, before attacking the black haired teen again.

The white armored boy, gripped his white Elucidator tighter, spinning in the air trying to flip and land a downward hack onto Nomi's head.

The man just spun around to his left to avoid it, and tapped Kazuto's helmet with his kukri to taunt him, "Nice try commander."

"HAA!" Kazuto yelled, stepping back before sprinting at him, brining out an incredibly fast left swipe with his sword, the white blade side stepped.

...

Asuna broke into a sprint, her weakened legs starting to brim with strength.

At this moment, all this calmed anger broke out in her mind, feeling this new energy to burst out into an incredible flip in the air.

She flipped in the air, body suspended, her long hair touching the ground momentarily, as spun forward in mid air. Landing perfectly on her own two feet.

Asuna was now on this tall walkway above where she was just dancing, along this long line of flat wooden boards.

The faint sunlight gleamed on her pale skin of her shoulder, dancing from left to right, like an exercise.

Everything that was built up, everything pulsed though her, breaking through her old weakness.

Asuna leaped into the air again, letting out another kick, and continuing to dance across the walkway.

She rocked her head about, moving her hands forward in a flicking motion, before sending her right arm into the air.

The girl bounced her foot suddenly from right in front of her to her left foot, and shook her chest from left to right, and threw her head upwards. The yellow shirted girl was now halfway across the walkway.

Then she placed a right hand onto the dusty old ground, and flipped over it, before landing and bouncing on her yellow sneaker covered feet.

Asuna broke into another sprint across the walkway above, her arms moving about, before kicking the air again, rolling onto her back in the dusty walkway of the warehouse, before jumping up and jumping off the walkway in a gymnastic style flip.

Spinning in the air, the chestnut haired girl soared into the musty old air of the warehouse, flipping off the walkway.

...

Eugeo and Teizen had been sparring together for days, only resting to drink water or eat quickly.

The boys didn't even have time speak, other than the occasional "Switch!" from Teizen.

They always sparred at the same spot, atop the hill with that tree.

The dark brown haired boy held his jian, swinging it right, then left at the blonde boy.

Eugeo and Teizen's heads and bodies were coated for sweat, they'd been sparring non-stop for hours, sometimes switching weapons after trying to land a strike on each other too often.

Teizen tried to thrust the tip of his double edged jian into his partners eyes, only for the boy to spin under the blow and tried to land a strike with his borrowed yari, almost leaving a bruise under the black armor.

But the Wolf had grown so skilled at blocking, that he transitioned from the thrust, and pointed his blade downwards in seconds to block the attack.

Eugeo smiled, knowing that his strike was so quick, that only a defensive master could defend against it.

After that, Teizen stood defensively, keeping his shield up to block three swipes, two rights one lefts, from Eugeo's spear, before managing to disarm the boy by slapping his wrist with the flat part of his blade, leaving a red mark.

The blonde boy had no time to think about how developed Teizen's melee defensive strength had grown, only to pick up his spear.

Teizen took his fathers yari, and tossed Eugeo his gleaming Tritinium jian.

The two boys went back to sparring the clanging of the blades ringing out over the fields after almost an entire week of doing so.

...

Kazuto had become incredibly used to his light and strong white armor forged by himself and Yoshida, jumping above Nomi in the air, before sprinting towards him.

Nomi grunted, feeling the flat side of the teens Elucidator hit the side of the head, his offensive strength unimaginable.

In two seconds, the boy had almost flown into the air, knocking out the young Indian man, his kukris falling to the ground.

A voice chuckled, everyone looked at who it was coming from.

 _Good job Kirito...There's one last opponent to beat before you're ready..._

"Me!" Andrew said, wearing a green sparring helmet, holding his long battle axe.

Tsuboi ran to help Nomi who'd been knocked out by the gleaming white knight, dragging him off the canvas.

The assault squad watched as the American ascended into the sparring ring in his grandfathers gym, closing his eyes before resting his battle axe on the canvas.

They flashed open, thinking of his wife and un-seen son, Andrew rushing Kazuto.

The boy saw it coming, flipping right in the air as Andrew tried to bury his battle axe into his right side torso.

Kazuto was flying, jumping into the air, the assaults squads jaws dropping as he was flipping right over it.

The black haired boy dodged the battle axe, the flat blade flying just over his nose, the boy incredibly agile and strong now.

The teen was fast enough to dash behind the man and tap his calf with his white armored foot.

Kazuto suddenly turned into a white blur, running as Andrew sprinted at him, doing a front flip over his battle axe before leaping into the air again after bouncing off the ground. Landing behind Andrew.

The young man turned around and tried to bury his battle axe in the boys right heel.

To disarm him, Kazuto used his strength gained from two weeks of the hardest training anyone could ever endure, and stomped on the battle axe.

The hilt of the axe was forced out of Andrews hands and in a split second, Kazuto raised his white Elucidator, the sharp tip a centimeter from Andrew's nose.

He had won, defeating his own sensei.

Kazuto removed his helmet, having remastered his skills from SAO after graining it out of his body using pure grit and hours of training non stop.

The boy was showing his clear white headband across his head.

There were two long white pieces of fabric hanging from the black haired boys head, flowing in the wind coming into the gym.

The assault team watched in awe, completely shocked by the super human strength, agility and speed of this 'boy'.

The setting sun shone on him, making his white knights armor sparkle.

Kazuto closed his eyes, implanting the white Elucidator into the canvas, and grasping its hilt.

Eyes closed, he thought of that pretty, smart, and amazing girl he met in that Death Trap. He also remembered that promise he'd made the very same day he woke up, in the month of November way back when.

 _Asuna...I'm going to fulfill that promise I made to myself...and find you again..._

The white knights gleaming black eyes shone as he opened his eyes again, thinking of that super soldier who was most likely stronger than him.

 _Either I'll find you...Or the Wolf will eat me alive..._

...

The boy he was thinking of was currently engaged in a full out melee with his blonde friend, the two of them brimming with energy.

Eugeo gripped Teizen's yari, before the dark brown haired boy managed to surpass his blonde partner's incredible speed and reflexes and dove under his legs, tripping him.

Teizen pointed the tip of his jian to the other teens nose, "There's one last test for me to do, and it involves my horse."

.

They stood in the fields surrounding Teizen's hut, and Eugeo asked, "Are you sure you wanna do this man?"

The boy nodded as his blonde counterpart began to walk away slowly backwards after blindfolding him.

Eugeo mounted Teizen's horse Ama, and rode away, to the opposite side of the field.

The boy sat there, gripping his jian with his eyes closed.

The blonde boy leveled Teizen's yari towards the boy standing in the field in his black armor.

The white horse began to gallop at all speed towards her master. The magnificent beast reaching incredibly high speeds as she galloped towards her owner.

Seconds before the tip of the spear reached his head, the boy showed his incredible skill, and he blocked the tip of his father's yari by leading the blade away with his own double edged jian, all in a flash.

It took Eugeo a second to register that.

Suddenly, it hit him.

 _Teizen had practiced defensive skills and blocking so much that he could instinctively block attacks by hearing them coming, giving him time to react, despite their incredible speed. Just the mere sound of the yari swiping through the air made him move out of pure instinct._

The dark brown haired boy lifted his blindfold, "Did I do it?"

"You're not dead aren't you?" The blonde boy atop a horse asked.

The teens smiled. And Teizen thought.

 _I'm ready to kill you now Kirigaya...But you know what?..._

 _I always was...From the second I met you...I knew we'd fight someday..._

...

Asuna sprinted about the warehouse, energy still pumping through her.

She did flips in the air, boundless energy still inside her body.

The girl stood on one end of the warehouse, the old Volkswagen in the center of it.

Her hands were placed on the dusty ground again, before soaring into the air again.

Chestnut colored locks floated in the air as the teen broke into the fastest sprint she could muster, doing a front flip in the air, before building more speed.

Her eyes focused on the car, her heart racing.

 _Kirito-kun..._

 _I love you!_

The girl's feet floating in the air, her body filled with adrenaline, her hair suspended in the air, the girl had just done a gymnastic style flip over her own car without even touching it.

Asuna had overcome her legs weaknesses, and was now flipping over the old car.

She panted, smiling.

"I did it! I actually did it!" She yelled smiling, covered in sweat.

She laughed for the first time in what seemed like years, "Holy crap, I did it!" She yelled happily, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty warehouse.

There was some sudden slow applause.

It increased in intensity, other hands randomly applauding her too.

Asuna looked around frantically, and a tall, robust, and blonde American emerged from behind the wooden boards creating slits of fading sunlight, clapping smugly.

"Nice moves girl. Where'd you learn 'em?" The man asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uh...Who're you?"

Dozens of men wearing black leather jackets with yellow lightning bolts across them emerged from behind the wooden boards, holding machine guns.

Asuna's eyes widened in surprise, shocked, her heart racing with excitement.

"My name's Derek Euler. You can call me the leader of the Ginza Rebels better known as...The Black Dragons."

He had his hands extended outwards from his body, as hundreds of men emerged from behind the walkway's wooden boards lining the entire warehouse, standing in front of the fading sunlight, all of them were wearing the same bright yellow trousers and black jackets, also holding machine guns and black bandannas.

 **"So girlie. You wanna join us?"**

 **...**

 **...**

After a week of nothing but exhaustive levels of sparring together, Eugeo and Teizen finally laid down in the fields of dead grass and weeds surrounding his farm.

They watched a shooting star fly by and Teizen asked, "So. I forgot to ask you, because this week has felt like a year...How're you so strong with a blade, but still got your ass beat in that alleyway?"

"Eh. They snuck up on me. Caught me by surprise and started beating me. Three against one y'know?"

"Its nice, to have a conversation with you for once after blocking your attacks and countering too, after a week straight."

Eugeo nodded and groaned, looking up at the stars, "Hell yeah man."

Teizen sighed, "There's this girl-"

"She hot?" The blonde boy teased instantly.

"Hottest in the Empire." The soldier said, "Anyway, she's the _best_ thing to ever happen to me, but I can't be with her."

"Why not?"

"Well, we love each other...But I can't be this... _thing_ I want to with her."

"Ok then." Eugeo said, "Then see her. What is this _thing_ that's so important?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"What is it?"

"Its...a monster. You ever read an old folks tale, like Red Riding Hood, or the Three Little Piggies?"

The blonde boy kept looking up at the stars, still talking to the boy laying on the ground, the tops of their heads inches away from each other. Dark brown almost touching blonde. He nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Well...I have to be this...big bad Wolf, or beast if you will...and I can't when I'm with my lady."

"Hm...You ever considered not being the beast?"

"Every day." Teizen admitted.

"Well then you've got to stop sometime. You can't let things get in the way of being happy."

"Jeez, thats some wise shit there Yuji..."

Teizen sighed again, "The thing is...I don't know if I want to stop..."

"You'll make the choice. Or it'll be forced upon you at some point."

Eugeo nodded, "I used to have these sort of conversations too. With someone else, here in Akiba. But we broke up, she said I was too weak for her."

Teizen closed his eyes. Remembering his conversation with that spunky brown ponytailed girl he loved...

 _"What about you Kana, you seeing anybody?"_

 _"I was. But he was too weak for me. I actually beat him in an arm wrestling contest."_

The taller boy nodded, agreeing, before speaking, deciding not to bring up _that_ awkward fact, "There's this other thing too man. I'm going to fight this guy...and if I kill him, I'll have to kill all these other people too...and I'm just starting to wonder what my Yumi-chan would think."

"Well...why?"

"Because I love her. And I care about what she thinks."

Eugeo nodded, "Well. Its late, should be getting back to my parents farm."

"Oh! Yuji-san."

"Yes?" He asked, raising a blonde eyebrow above his cold right blue eye.

"Tomorrow I have to go back to Tokyo...And there's a chance I might not return-"

"You better go say goodbye to your girl then. Don't worry about me man, I'll still be here to talk to you. I don't know about your girl though." The blonde teen said, before walking back towards his farm.

Teizen then walked back from his fields, to the hut in the center of them.

He sat in his long gone grandmothers old rocking chair, and laid his fathers yari and new jian on it, before plopping down in it and rocking himself, thinking.

 _Goddamit. What the hell am I going to tell Ayumi? She'll freak out if I die. Kirigaya might kill me because he loathes me. I don't blame him, but he still needs me to let his friends pass into Ginza..._

He sighed again, looking upwards from his wooden rocking chair to the night sky adorned with pearly stars.

 _I already chose not to tell her my life will be in danger...Shit!..What if she kills herself? I don't want her to kill herself over me!_

 _Crap, maybe I should tell her about the duel. But she'll be worried sick! And what if I do die? I honestly don't care...But what if I died without ever saying good-bye to her?_

He knew what his grandmother would say in her scorning, old frail voice.

 _"Tei-kun, you should be farming and playing with girls and helping your father here on the farm, not playing soldier."_

Teizen stood up and thought intently.

 _Doesn't matter, I can't get all guilt ridden before the big duel. Its tomorrow, and I can't loose focus._

 _All I need to do...Is kill that one rebel...That's all I need to do._

The boy promptly walked inside his own hut to rest for the coming fight.

...

...

Kazuto looked at the opening to the sewer in the street outside Nomi's home, and up at Tsuboi, Nomi, Yoshida, and Andrew.

"Uh...Guys. There's really not much I can say besides thank you. I mean, I've become what I am because of you all, and I thank you all for that."

Tsuboi sniffled, but a tearful Andrew nudged him.

"Er...Yoshida. Thanks for saving my life. Nomi, thanks for sparring with me..."

Kazuto turned to Andrew and Tsuboi, "Klein...and Agil. I'll never forget what you guys did for me. I love you guys for that. All of you. For your support, kindness, smiles, everything."

The grown men of the assault team, all forty six of them, turned to each other and started sobbing in each others arms, Nomi joined in too, but the apathetic and alcoholic 3 just pulled his usual Yoshida burp and shrugged.

The boy un-seathed his white blade, looking at the real life and white version of his beloved Elucidator, seeing his reflection stare back at him.

Yoshida sipped his scotch and said, "What're you gonna name it? The best swords have names."

"I think I'll name it after that vow I made. To find her again. I'll name it...Promise."

"Hmm...Good luck kid." 3 said, checking his green medi-watch around his wrist, midnight was fast approaching.

Seeing Kazuto descend into the sewers, doubting if they'd seen him again, the assault team cried.

The reddish brown haired young man thought about him.

 _Kirito. Either I'll see your face mounted on a pike instead of all those wanted posters, or smiling at me in Ginza. Either way man...don't die._

Tsuboi didn't want to run after him and tell him goodbye, but he really did. So did Tsuboi, and Nomi. So did everyone.

But no one wanted to admit it was it.

The lid to the sewer closed with a loud _clank_ from Yoshida's foot.

..

Kazuto walked through the sewers again, his nose wrinkling at all the rats that scurried about.

He was carrying his white samurai-esque helmet at his side. White armor pressed onto his body, white sword too. He was ready in every meaning of the word. But he knew his opponent was too.

The teen looked about the greasy walls of the sewers, having known these walls when he led the assault back on New Years.

There was this tiny clanking sound made when he walked about the sewer, towards the Tinzai Junction.

He reached it, recognizing the sandbags.

"Halt!" A garrison soldier yelled, many other soldiers cocking and pointing their rifles at him too, "State your business!"

"I'm Kirigaya Kazuto! I'm here to go to the Maedcen Passage to battle your Colonel. The Sectional Commander of Bunkyo!"

The Sewer Corporal nodded to the boy, "We've been expecting you. The Colonel told us that, if it really was you, you'd be able to answer this question. Who's histories greatest disappointment?"

Kazuto pondered this for a second, before remembering the first day when he met the Wolf, "Hannibal."

The wooden gates to the Tinzai junction opened, and he entered the sewer junction.

The Sewer Corporal spoke to him, pointing down the south passage, "Go down there. Take a right, then a left. Then you should be at Maedcen Passage."

Kazuto nodded, before he left walking past the same passageway the Wolves had occupied when they massacred the first victims of the civil war months before.

He let in a deep breath, continuing to walk through the sewers.

After walking for some time, seeing rats scurry by, the boy saw the golden plaque above the sewer passage: Maedcen Sewer Passage.

He walked down it, a long tunnel stretching before it opened up to the sewer clearing that was Maedcen Passage.

It was a large sort of sink like bowl in the center of the clearing, where sewer water gushed down.

At the southern end of it lay a small opening, that lead most likely to Ginza. There was a western one too, that most likely led to the iron factory Teizen was speaking about.

There was still almost no light, except the faint moonlight that fell in from the ceiling above the passage and a long line of torches about the clearing Teizen'd placed.

 **There was a voice from the shadows that had expected his arrival, and that knew the time. It spoke, his deep, clear and masculine voice ringing out across the clearing, "So, you're late again I see..."**

...

...

...


	33. Chapter 32: Second Duel-Beasts Unleashed

Chapter 32: Second Duel- Beasts Unleashed

..

..

"Where are you Teizen?" The black haired swordsman asked, looking about.

"Right here." The voice said revealing himself.

The black armored boy emerged from the shadows.

Kazuto's heart almost stopped, the white bandanna wearing warrior was frightened out of his mind.

Sweat began to accumulate on his face almost instantly, and it certainly should be. He was quite literally staring death right in the face.

Teizen hadn't shaved for over two weeks. His thin, onyx, and gleaming black armor made him look like a towering statue over the young Kazuto.

His helmet was being held in the older warriors fist, the black samurai like object almost shaped like a Wolf's jaws.

The taller warrior's features were undeniably handsome and masculine, but he truly looked like a monster.

Kazuto legitimately believed Teizen was the most frightening person he'd ever met. His glaring tiger like hazel eyes that cut into his soul like a scythe, and his tall and booming stature.

The look of utter calm on the Imperials face would give any man nightmares.

The younger warrior stayed calm. Placing his white samurai like helmet on his head, the white cloth over his forehead covering his black hair.

 _I can't let him know he scares me, if I show fear, he'll tear me apart._

The dark brown haired boy spoke, his rumbling and eloquent voice ringing out through the chamber, "I was surprised that you challenged me. Considering the fact that you knew the extensive training Cadets received and my strength, you still challenged me."

Kazuto cleared his throat, "How do you live with yourself? You're a monster! You're barely even human!"

"Hmph. Not even human eh? This is clever, coming from the boy singlehandedly responsible for the deaths of hundreds of men."

"They weren't _true_ men. They were robots, like you!"

"I showed you how those robots fought didn't I? Oh wait, you weren't there to protect them..."

Kazuto drew his sword, Promise, the white Elucidator in a flash, and said coldly, "Say that again."

"What?" He said, tilting his head to the side cockily, "Can't handle the truth?" Teizen chuckled, putting his helmet back on.

The taller warrior picked up his shield, palming his yari over his jian tied to his waist, before getting into his defensive stance and taunting, "Why don't you avenge them and come at me..."

 **"Hero-kun?"** He added darkly.

Kazuto palmed Promise.

The moonlight of the chamber glowed on them.

 _Its just him and I._

 _The White Swordsman..._

 _Against the Wolf of Bunkyo!_

Kazuto sprinted at him, and the battle began instantly. His onyx black eyes almost glowing, his same colored hair raising from his energy.

The younger boy yelled loudly before swinging Promise at him from every angle conceivable, his body blurring from the speed of the attacks.

Promise swung through the air, and the sounds of metal slamming against metal filled Maedcen Passage.

Teizen was standing completely still, either parrying aside one of the fifteen swipes sent his way in five seconds, or blocking it with his large black shield.

Kazuto continued rushing him, only for the older warrior to smirk and side step an attack, tripping him.

The black haired boy was sent flying into the sewer water and heard the Wolf's chuckle.

He became slightly angry and stood up in the blink of an eye. Running at him so fast, that the murky sewer water flew off from his white armored feet.

As Teizen parried aside a thrust with his spear, and then gave a counter swipe he thought.

 _He's got speed I'll give him that much._

The black haired warrior came sprinting at him, the lightness of his armor allowing him to leap into the air after building speed.

Before landing on the sewer water and attacking the Wolf.

Three consecutive left and right swipes were sent his way.

Teizen began to show off his defensive skill, hearing the blade coming his way, he managed to actually dodge Promise, the white blade flying over his face, only to then counter thrust with a wonderful forward lunge.

Kazuto was not expecting the older warrior to be that fast, but did a backwards flip in the air to avoid it, before attacking him again.

The black haired warrior tried to place the tip of Promise in Teizen's eye, only for the dark brown haired soldier to block it with his shield and try to bash Kazuto in the face with it.

Kazuto was sent staggering back, only for the older boy to get back into his stance and block dozens of attacks in only a few seconds.

The younger boy was confused, sending Promise in a flurry of right and left swipes towards Teizen.

 _I don't get it! How is he so good at blocking?_

They stopped standing in the sewer water of the dark tunnel and began to fight around the huge sink like bowl filled with sewer water, moving around it in a circle as they fought.

Teizen sent a random thrust towards the other boys eye, only for it to be parried aside and countered.

Then the white armored warrior continued to attack, swinging at him with incredible speed and strength, loud metallic slapping noises filling the chamber.

The black armored warrior played very defensively, mostly hiding behind his shield and blocking every blurring attack that came his way.

Kazuto got angry, grunting out loudly and gripping Promise and panting, "Why don't you come out from behind that shield coward?!"

"All right then."

Teizen dropped his shield, the black object hitting the sewer water with a loud slap.

The dark brown haired warrior palmed his yari, gripping the wood tightly before spinning it around in the air like cyclone, sending sewer water flying about.

Kazuto had to step back, watching the black armored warrior spin his straight yari so quickly that he saw the blade blur.

The younger warrior charged at him again, only to be met with dozens of parrying strikes.

Kazuto watched Teizen spin about, his feet moving like art with his body, moving with his spear. He gripped Promise and tried to land swipes on him, thinking about the black armored warrior the whole time.

 _Its incredible how he's moving with his spear, its like he's dancing..._

The black armored warrior began to send his spear spinning around his body skillfully, blocking three left and right swipes before blocking a downward hack from him and then a right thrust.

The two boys wearing armor, black and white, moved in sync. An attack from the white helmeted warrior, four consecutive swipes in one second, only for all four to be dodged or parried.

Teizen managed to side step Kazuto again, this time further enraging the boy who had no control over his emotions.

The older boy chuckled, before starting to counter attack.

 _He's so predictable, I've practiced blocking so much I could parry a coming train._

Now the tiger eyed warrior attacked, his body turning into a black armored blur as he began to spin into the air, yelling loudly in his manly and deep voice, "AIIIYAAAH!"

Kazuto watched as the blade of Teizen's yari flew past his face, the tip of it drawing the first blood of the duel.

It sliced through a little bit of skin on the tip of the black haired boys nose, making a small pool of blood accumulate on his face.

Teizen wouldn't stop, sending his body into spinning top like movement of black, moving with his spear like his father taught him, swiping his yari through the air again, right and left for almost ten straight seconds.

Because of the incredible reach the spear offered, Kazuto had no choice but to give ground and constantly do back flips to avoid the Wolf's attacks.

The younger warrior rushed Teizen again, after managing to parry a right swipe from him.

Kazuto retaliated with fury, ignoring the blood built on his nose, his body pumping like an adrenaline fueled killing machine, just like Teizen's.

Promise became a white blur like her master, who tried to cut through her opponents throat seven times.

A left swipe, a right swipe, again, and again and again.

Despite the incredible constant speed of the attacks, Teizen knew exactly how and when to avoid the attacks. He only had to catch the white blade on the edge of his yari, and push it aside quickly and step back.

Every movement the two boys made were absolutely flawless, as if their entire lives had been spent dedicating themselves to combat like this.

There wasn't a single error in the older warriors technique when he transitioned from a parry to a lunging thrust.

And neither with Kazuto, when he bounced away with agility, his hand being placed in the dirty sewer water around the sink like bowl with sewer pouring down it.

Promise whistled through the air, as her master tried to land a downward strike on his opponent.

Teizen twirled away from it, his yari spinning, as a loud clanging sound was emitted as the white blade struck the rusty old guardrail around the sink-like bowl.

There were loud gushing sounds always emitted from the big tubes with falling sewer water out of them, a large waterfall of green crashing into the bowl below.

The sewer water kept gushing, as the two warriors kept fighting.

Neither was remotely tired, Teizen would parry a swipe with his yari and counter thrust, only for the onyx haired warrior with the white cloth under his helmet to block it and strike back.

They moved with the smoothness of silk, a parry would always be followed by an elegant strike or another parry.

Teizen transitioned slowly from playing defensively to offensively, starting to send more strikes than block them.

The only ones who could match their level of speed, were just that...

Them.

Kazuto flew into a flurry of strikes trying to land swipe after swipe onto Teizen's body, the sword Promise blurring into white lines in the musty air of the chamber.

Every attack was side stepped by the speedy dark brown haired warrior, moving from right to left to avoid thrusts.

The Wolf chuckled again, making the white swordsman angrier.

"Land a hit. Just one." The older boy taunted, smirking from under his black helmet.

Kazuto tried to slice Teizen in half, only to see him step back to avoid the swipe, and land a counter thrust onto his shoulder.

The lunging thrust was strong enough to pierce through the armor of his shoulder, the tip of Souske's yari entering the younger boys skin.

Kazuto grunted loudly in frustration, ignoring the blow from the adrenaline, and gripping the material of the handle of his white Elucidator, Promise.

He turned into a white spinning top, yelling loudly, the ivory colored cloth from under his head floating as he spun into dozens of swipes, all of them side stepped by the smirking Teizen.

The black armored warrior smiled, knowing that if he stayed still for a little bit longer, he'd kill his opponent.

Teizen leaped into the air, spinning into a flip over a right swipe from the shorter warrior.

He continued standing almost completely still, Kazuto moving like a maniac, sprinting as he tried to land swipe, thrust after thrust, after swipe through his throat, or temple, or torso.

Every attack failed, being parried, blocked, or simply side stepped.

The taller warrior was winning because of one simple fact:

He had predicted the entire battle would have gone like this.

Teizen smirked even smugger.

 _I've won, a couple more attacks and he'll tire himself out. And then I'll finally beat this rebel filth, once and for all._

Kazuto started to run out of his almost boundless energy, his strength seeping out slowly through his shoulder and nose, where the cold steel of the Wolf's jaws bit him.

After a couple more right and left swipes, Teizen catching the last one with his left hand, he laughed loudly as the younger warrior began to pant loudly, his black hair poking out from under his helmet, drenched completely in sweat.

"Ah..." The Wolf said, his clear and man like voice echoing and creeping into Kazuto's young teenage ears, "I always knew it would end like this. If _you_ had, perhaps you'd have surrendered properly."

"I won't judge you if you give up now." Teizen said laughing, "We-he-hel! _I might judge you a little..._ " He added with a dark, and sinister tone.

Kazuto looked down in defeat, tired and drenched with sweat, compared to the completely dry Teizen who'd been defending for almost the entire battle.

In a single upward strike, just like Kayaba did, Teizen disarmed the white swordsman.

Promise flew into the air, before landing on the old cement of the sewer around the bowl, clattering as it shook from flying into the air.

The black armored warrior's fist tightened around his father's old spear, as he sent it flying into Kazuto's face.

From the sheer strength of the punch, the younger boy was sent flying backwards, being sent into the air, before landing on the rusty old guardrail before the sink like bowl filled with falling sewer water.

There was now a decent bruise on Kazuto's right cheek from the attack, and he was currently dead for.

He looked up at the skylight of the chamber, feeling the faint moonlight on his face.

The boy watched as Teizen walked back into the darkness of the tunnel that opened up into the passage.

He sighed.

 _I'm sorry Asuna-kun. He's too strong..._

Teizen, still standing in the darkness, dragged the iron tip of his spear across the greasy wall of the sewer tunnel, making an echoing scraping noise.

 _RIEE!_

He then made a loud slapping sound with the wooden butt end of his yari, cracking it against the wall of the dark tunnel with a loud sound like the crack of a baseball bat.

 _CRACK!_

The same movements followed, as he began to walk slowly back towards the white swordsman laying tiredly against the rusty old guardrail.

 _RIEE!_

 _CRACK!_

 _RIEE!_

 _CRACK!_

 _RIEE! CRACK!_

Kazuto closed his eyes, ignoring his death that approached.

He knew exactly where his sword, Promise, was. It was right in front of him.

 _Asuna held his face on their balcony, "If I learned anything in the last two years, its this. To keep doing the best we can till the very end. And if we make it back to the real world. I'm going to promise, I'm going to find you again. No matter what. And fall in love with you again."_

Kazuto spoke out, stopping Teizen with his weak voiced words, "You'll never understand what it means to love. You're a monster...A bloody savage...Your love for your country might be real..."

"BUT MY PROMISE IS REAL TOO!" He said roaring.

Teizen jumped in the air, yelling loudly with Kazuto as he yelled too.

The younger warrior, in a split second movement, pushed Teizen's yari upwards by making a peace sign with his left hand side fingers and moving it towards the ceiling.

In that very same split second, he picked up Promise and in a single movement, struck upwards, slicing Souske's spear clean in half, splinters of the wood flying everywhere.

That moment replayed in Teizen's mind over and over again. Seeing his most beloved object cut in two, seeing the white blade cut upwards, replaying in his mind.

He held the two pieces of all that remained of his father and began to shake with fury, "You...You broke my father's spear..."

Kazuto watched as the Wolf had been unleashed successfully, seeing his Wolfish smile glow handsomely on his taller opponents face, his tiger like hazel eyes glowing almost yellow.

"I may never understand what it means to love..."

"BUT I'LL LOVE KILLING YOU!" He roared across the chamber, drawing his double edged jian in an instant and rushing his shorter opponent.

Teizen was beyond furious, yelling loudly in rage as he struck at Kazuto in anger.

The younger white armored boy could barely withstand the speed and strength of the attacks, and had to block the strikes and back step towards the iron factory.

They fought up the stairs leading up to the iron factory on the surface.

Teizen's blows were incredibly skillful, the blade moving so fast it almost turned blue.

Same with Promise.

Kazuto did a back flip up the stairs behind him and backed up into the iron factory.

The iron factory was still in service, molten steel flowing like a long and wide river towards the massive smelting furnace in the center of it. The workers had long since left.

There were dozens of long balconies over the river of fire and red hot liquid iron.

Both beasts were unleashed, biting and clawing at each other.

Cobra and Wolf.

The two warriors were at the top most balcony, swinging away at each other, both monsters unleashed.

Fury was behind every blow, the two boys brimming with energy, adrenaline, strength and most of all anger, as they swung at each other so quickly their blades slapped at each other, whistling through the hot and musty air of the factory.

Their balcony appeared to shake as they swung at each other, from the strength of their blows.

Teizen would block a strike, only to push back with a thrust and a right swipe, only for it to be blocked.

Kazuto stood in the center of the iron factory, at the very top balcony, swinging away his body blurred with his opponent.

To avoid a strike, the older warrior did a side flip over Promise onto a balcony below him.

Their armor was so light that they could flip about in the air and move with ease.

Kazuto jumped down onto the balcony below him after the Wolf, shaking with fury over the friends he lost.

They kept thrusting and swiping, one after the other.

Teizen would attack, only to be blocked and countered.

The white armored warrior pushed upwards to move Teizen back and pressed his sword to the taller boy.

The older warrior had twice the strength Kazuto did and pushed him to the black guardrail of the balcony.

The younger boy had the white armor of his back pushed and was grunting to push back.

The two blades were pressed against each other, double edged jian and white Elucidator. Promise against Longing, as Teizen had named his blade for the longing of his mother.

Teizen chuckled, smiling at him and seeing the river of fire and molten metal below, and said, "Feel that on your back Kirigaya? Its the fires of hell burning before you!"

"Maybe for you! Not for me!" He taunted back, pulling aside and kicking the black armored warrior over the guardrail.

The older warrior flew towards the river below him, before gripping the guardrail under him and flying under the walkway like a gymnast for another balcony.

Teizen landed on his own two feet like a cat and yelled upwards, "I'm not dead yet! Come and get me!"

Kazuto saw what balcony he was on and placed his white armored foot on the guardrail, before launching off it into the air, flying into a downward spin.

The blade was caught in a block from Teizen, and the two kept fighting.

The older warrior would backstep and parry, only to give a counter right swipe.

Catching the blow on his own blade was like stopping a bullet train.

Indeed, both boys were unleashing strikes that would send any man flying off his feet, making the balconies walkway tremble under their fury.

They both had something worth fighting for, embedded in the names of the blades they were trying to kill each other with.

Promise and Longing.

What would happen would be that Kazuto or Teizen would send a swipe or a thrust at each others way, only for it to be parried aside instantly and for the defender to flip onto a lower balcony.

They continued these movements that lasted only a couple seconds each.

Each time they tried to land a strike, a loud whisking noise would sound through the factory, and then a clanging sound when the blades met.

Their hearts pounded in their chests, neither warrior was tired even though they burnt through enough calories to feed a generation.

As adrenaline pumped through their energetic bodies, the two fates clashed throughout the balconies, flipping about and trying to land loads of strikes. Swipes, hacks, slashes, swipes, none worked, they all were either parried or blocked and then countered.

They eventually reached the bottom most balcony, after flipping and fighting their way down it.

They stood in the dead center of the factory, molten steel glowing red flowing past them in a wide river.

Suddenly, they stopped, looking at each other.

Neither made a move, enraged onyx meeting glaring orange-ish hazel tiger orbs again.

They circled each other, walking and looking at each other in their stances.

Then, eyes flashing, bodies blurring, blades almost glowing blue from the speed of their blows, the two warriors lunged at each other.

And in one movement, Kazuto sent a left swipe at his opponent, only for the dark brown haired boy to catch his blade in a single blocking motion, drawing back his sword and swinging it at the same time to build up enough strength to catch it.

When Longing and Promise, the double edged jian and white Elucidator met, the entire walkway, just above the flowing river of molten steel, shook and broke.

Now the walkway of old gray cement with a guardrail protecting them from falling off it, was floating on the molten steel, spinning slowly as the two warriors continued battling.

Teizen dodged a swipe at his head, and dipped his blade into the flowing river of red hot liquid steel. He knew the blade was made of Tritinium, a metal so strong it would take the very fires of hell itself to burn.

Now, Longing glowed red hot, and tiny flecks of molten steel were sent everywhere when the taller boy attacked his younger opponent, his Chinese blade literally on fire.

Then the two blades met again, Kazuto flipping about in the air to get as much speed and strength into his attacks as possible, only for Teizen to swipe aside his blade again and again in parries.

The cement began to float down the river of fire in a slow circular motion, as the two warriors continued exchanging blows, the sounds of their battle echoing throughout the factory.

Neither boy was winning, tied at last, the blades meeting through slashes of fire.

The younger warrior slashed at his taller black armored opponent, who parried aside the blade and saw the coming doom for both of them.

After fighting and blocking each others attacks for a minute straight, the cement walkway was floating towards an enormous furnace, spelling death for both of them.

Neither warrior cared, continuing their battle to the death.

The clanging of the blades were louder than the sounds of the vats of material that would be used to make iron ingots.

The cement block holding the battle swirled next to a safe walkway, neither warrior wanting to get off first.

As they battled, it seemed as though every time they moved, the fiery depths of hell seemed to rise above them, the walls of flames made of molten steel rising with each crash of a blow against a block.

Fire continued to rise as Longing met Promise, again and again, both boys fighting with fervor, never wanting to stop.

In the center of the fire, there appeared to be a black and white blur of movements, both blurs trying to kill each other, yelling loudly, one shade attacking, the other blocking, before switching suddenly, moving across the walkway.

When the walkway seemed to get close enough to the walkway safely attached to the side of the iron factory, the black armored warrior did a back flip in the air to get onto it.

When Kazuto tried to jump off, the walkway broke suddenly, loosing his footing.

He couldn't leap off, the sinking cement balcony moving away from the safe walkway.

Teizen reached out from the guardrail, not wanting the fires to consume him, and wanting to be the one to land the killing blow, "Take my hand!"

The white armored warrior, white cloth tied around his forehead, looked up at his opponent, "What if you drop me?"

"I won't drop you I swear! Do it, or you'll never see her again!"

Kazuto reacted instantly after that happened, and took the black armored hand of Teizen.

The Colonel pulled him away from the fire just after that, and black hand met white, as Teizen pulled him to safety.

The second that happened, their battle continued, and they stopped speaking and started fighting up the factory stairs again.

They started trading slashes and swipes again, attacking each other as Kazuto started stepping back, giving up ground up the stairs to Longing and her masters fury.

They fought across the top most walkway, the ground shaking under Teizen's blows, before entering the chamber again.

When they reached the exit from the first tunnel, fighting, slashing and hacking the whole way, they suddenly stopped.

Their bodies were exhausted from the trading of blows, the flipping, the battle that broke cement from its wake.

They collapsed under the moonlight, and started panting.

Kazuto wanted to pursue the battle and cut the Wolf's throat, but instead he collapsed across from him, their black and white armored feet laying in the water.

Teizen spoke out, panting, "Hell of a duel huh?"

Kazuto nodded, panting as well.

"In a second, we're both going to stand up again, and we're going to keep fighting. If I loose, please kill me."

The white armored warrior said nothing, staring up at the stars from the sewers seeing them from the skylight.

"You really want to see her again don't you?"

"Would you ever have let me seen her?"

The taller warrior considered this, scratching his light stubble from under his black samurai-like helmet, "Yes. To be honest, I've never reached a level of honor or respect with anyone greater than you. Maybe in another lifetime..."

"We could have been great friends." They said in unison, smiling up at the stars.

At that very second, the two boys knew that when they started battling again, their fates would be decided under each other blades.

Teizen smiled at the stars, thinking of his lady, more beautiful than the moon.

 _Ayumi...There could not be a greater princess a warrior could ask for. And I will always love you. If I walk away from here alive, the Wolf might be dead. And we could love for eternity. But I still seriously don't know if I want that. Its all his choice if I loose anyway._

And so did Kazuto.

 _Asuna...I'm sure there's this little hill in Gifu, out in the country. I bet we could build our house, and live there with Yui. If the Wolf doesn't devour me, I want to live there. Please. But its all his choice, if he wins._

The fates rose, picking up their blades.

Teizen spoke, getting into his stance, "Let's finish this."

Kazuto nodded, feeling mist sneak past his feet.

Teizen remembered that jet black haired and light blue eyed beauty he loved, his princess, his Yumi-chan, and smiled.

 _Don't worry Kirigaya...This won't_ _be anything like last time..._

 _Because now, I've got something worth fighting for!_

The two boys sprinted at each other so quickly their black and white armored bodies blurred, their blades swinging at each other and meeting.

Impacting, the two blades caused sewer water to fly away from their clashing, before Longing and Promise swung at each other, in slashes, hacks and blocks.

Preemptively seeking out a block, Kazuto stuck his sword in the air to block a coming downward slash.

Honor met Love.

Hatred met Wisdom.

Calm met Fury.

Again and again in furious swipes, one boy flipping back in the air to avoid it, before leaping into the air to send an opposing slash the others way.

Yelling, they wouldn't stop fighting, smiling from under their helmets. Kazuto thought first, blocking a right hack at his throat.

 _You know, as much as I hate him, and want to kill him...I feel like I could..._

Teizen smiled.

 _...Fight until the end of time with him!_

They fought in a moving circle around the sink like bowl, hearing the gushing of the sewer before them, before dueling in sync with each other.

Their styles were completely different, but it was really two movements that appeared as one.

Fluidly, they clashed, Teizen swinging again, left and right constantly, Kazuto dodging and then flipping over a hack skilfully, before coming back with attacks of his own, non stop. Teizen was forced to start to give ground, loosing his footing from exhaustion, and barely holding up his sword to block the coming attacks.

Kazuto wouldn't stop thinking about his lost love, her smiles, her kindness, acting a fuel to his heart, he pounded strikes into Teizen's blade.

The Wolf began to give ground, his body giving out.

The beast crept back inside of its cave inside Teizen's mind, before being slain in a single strike.

The shorter warrior dashed behind his taller opponent, before slashing his heel open in one dragging motion, forcing him to collapse onto leaning on the hilt of his sword after grunting out loudly in pain.

Kazuto yelled loudly triumphantly, striking upwards, to send Longing flying into the air.

He then kicked a disarmed taller boy into the rusty guardrail and held his sword in the air in victory.

The gleaming white knight held Promise in the air, the black knight defeated, laying exhausted on the ground.

The moonlight gleamed on Kazuto, absorbing the faint light, he looked up at the shining white orb in the sky with his black ones, and had defeated the Wolf.

Kazuto looked at his own white blade, and thought.

 _I don't know how. But we did it. I somehow defeated this super human before me..._

He looked angrily over at the defeated Teizen, panting, leaning his back on the guardrail. His black armored chest rising and falling, "So...you somehow won..."

Kazuto stared into the reflection of his sword, thinking.

 _Shino...Nishida...Kai...Rika...Suguha...They're all dead because of this monster!_

"I bet you feel pretty smug eh? Always wi-ergh!"

Standing above him, Kazuto flipped the black samurai helmet off the older boys head with the tip of Promise, sending it soaring into the sink like bowl.

He then pressed the tip of his blade to Teizen's chin, drawing blood.

"Well. What're you waiting for? Finish me."

Kazuto said nothing.

"Do it! I don't want to live anymore! You think I want to come back after this defeat? Its all just a stupid game huh? You-"

 **"AAAGH!"**

Kazuto roared out, holding Promise in the air.

Teizen instantly closed his eyes, embracing death.

 _CLANG!_

The blade was buried into the guardrail above Teizen's head.

The older boy chuckled on the ground, "You _fucking_ coward...Even after beating me. You're still weak."

Kazuto shook his head, "You don't deserve a warriors death, not after everything you've done. But that doesn't mean you won't get off scot free."

The charcoal haired boy with the white cloth tied around his forehead under his helmet gripped his sword, "Someone as cruel, heartless, and monstrous as you doesn't deserve a warriors death. They deserve a life of pure pain, filled with regret and self hatred. Your strength means everything to you, and you use it to harm others."

"What would life make you without your strength? You'd be nothing, you'd feel...how, exactly?"

Teizen said nothing, knowing that his life depended on his strength. It made him who he was.

"You're the worst person on the planet. And I hate you. But what if I placed you in my shoes, and made you feel the same way about yourself?"

"NO!" Teizen yelled, trying to crawl away, "WAIT!"

Kazuto grabbed one of his arms, Teizen tried to use his strength to wrench them away, but the boy pushed Promise into the Wolf's shoulder, entering his skin and making the strong boy grunt out loudly in pain.

"SHIT! Goddamn that hurts!" He yelled, "You p-piece of shit...stop!"

Kazuto then tore off the Wolf's arm in one quick pulling motion, blood gushing out after Teizen's bones cracked.

"FFFUCCKK!"

Teizen, trying desperately to stay awake, was ignoring the end my life pain in his arm, and roared out, "STOP!"

Kazuto grabbed his other arm, his left, and did the same, earning an incredible grunt of pain from the older boy.

For all his faults, Teizen was indeed strong, refusing to cry in front of his hated enemy and just grunting in pain in stead of shrieking.

The Wolf was completely fang-less, both of his muscle heavy and black armored arms were thrown into the sink like bowl of sewer water.

Teizen groaned out, dragging his body up the guardrail and grunting, "I'm...gonna bleed out anyway you asshole."

"No you won't." Kazuto said, reaching behind his older opponent and grabbing his communicator.

"Wha-What're you doing?

"Standard A Class Military Comm Device. All Colonels must have it on hand at _all_ times right?" Kazuto asked looking at it, "I've got decent memory, I read a lot on the Empire when I stole data files from you all."

With a loud _BEEP_! Kazuto nodded, "Your buddies at the Tinzai Junction a couple paces off will pick you up, I just sent out a distress signal for you. Make sure to let my friends pass through at 137 okay? Its why I'm keeping you alive after all."

"NO! JUST KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

Defeated, and exhausted, the mighty and proud Teizen was reduced to screaming as Kazuto walked away.

"DO IT! KILL ME!"

Kazuto ignored his cries, walking away with his back to the broken and shattered Colonel.

"KILL ME!"

Kazuto said nothing, continuing to walk away. Hearing the small squeaks of the sewer rats skitter towards Teizen.

They began to nibble on his open arm sockets, running the red flesh between their small teeth, sucking on the blood, making the Wolf shriek out louder.

"KILL ME!"

He approached the door that led to Ginza, putting his hand on the door knob.

"KILL ME!"

Kazuto still said nothing, hearing the shrieks of the beaten, broken, and de-fanged Wolf behind him.

Teizen saw dark shapes coming towards him, feeling pain stab into his body like a trillion knives, not knowing if the garrison or more rats were coming.

The soldiers knelt, brushing the rats aside, after they unleashed a world of pain, and their Corporal picked him up, carrying him away sprinting and asking, "Sir? What the hell happened?"

"Let...them...pass." He said exhaustively, before passing out, rat bites covering his exposed arm sockets, blood leaking out, his body shrieking in utter and life crushing pain.

...

Kazuto left the sewers, limping from a deep thigh wound, blood running down his right leg, something he must've suffered from the duel, but must've ignored it from the pumping adrenaline.

He looked at the hospital, entering the parking lot.

Kazuto smiled, limping towards it.

He stopped at the entrance, hearing pistols click loudly around him.

A voice rang out, "Ginza Police! You have just passed from the Bunkyo district and are now in direct violation of Civilian Conduct: Clause 3.1, Article 2.7!"

Men in dark blue caps and uniforms appeared around him, and the white knight asked, "Did Colonel Teizen send you?"

He shook his head at his own question knowing that the Wolf would always play honorable in their little dances.

Kazuto passed out, blacking out from a number of things onto the white snow, blood from his right leg seeping out onto it.

..

..


	34. Chapter 33: Dragons Den

Chapter 33: Dragons Den

...

...

Kazuto awoke slowly, his eyes opening groggily. His stomach felt like an empty pit, becoming larger by the minute, wanting the largest steak in the universe to fill up after a battle that would take the energy of fifteen men.

He looked at his left ankle, seeing it attached to his iron bed post by a pair of handcuffs. The boy then looked around his room, with his onyx orbs, seeing it was simple.

There was a toilet, and a bed that he was laying on currently. There was nothing else in the gray room but showing aged bricks in the tattering old walls.

"Ah good! You're awake!" A Sentinel outside his cell door then yelled, "GET THE WARDEN!"

The raven haired teen then passed out on his pillow, his body laden with what he was wearing under his weathered white armor, black gym shorts and a simple and plain white shirt.

..

He awoke slowly to see a middle aged and light brown haired mans face hovering over his own.

"Hello there. I am Warden Ikeyama Ayosuke. Welcome to your new hell. Minko Imperial Prison."

Kazuto groaned out, "C-Can I have something to eat please..."

"I'll get to that." The dark green caped man said nodding, "We ID'd you the second you were brought in. So you're the famed rebel Kirigaya Kazuto. Slayer of over eight hundred Imperial volunteers! Quite the name you have for yourself. I'll cut right to the point, you're to be executed."

The teen was so hungry and tired, that he could barely protest, instead, in a croaky voice, he asked, "How will it happen?"

"Well, if you were in Bunkyo, where that _savage_ ran things, you'd be either ended by Imperial standard: the sword, or you'd be eaten alive by his wolves." Ayouske chuckled, "Luckily for you, things are a lot more civil here in Ginza, you will have the most painful and grueling death possible."

Kazuto listened further, as Ayouske spoke, "You won't touch a morsel of food until you die. Mahatma Gandhi lasted twenty one days without food, how long can you last?"

The boy bit his lip, and the Warden fixed his watch, "You will be fed a small glass of water at midday and midnight. Besides that no one will enter or leave your cell, I wish you the best of luck kid."

Before the man left he chuckled, "I hear when you don't eat for an incredible period of time, you can start to hallucinate. Best don't see your foot or your hand as juicy, might bleed out. It ruins the fun."

The cell door slammed shut, and the boy looked down at his body.

The bites the Wolf gave him adorned his chest and leg. He had cleaned and closed wounds on his right shoulder, nose and right calf. Basically, he felt like he had all the energy sucked out of his body, before being closed like an empty year old and sour milk gallon.

Kazuto didn't believe he had never felt more terrible in that very moment.

He was currently in one of the most secure prisons on the planet, guarded by hundreds of well trained and well armed Sentinels inside walls of cement blocks not even the mighty ox Teizen could break through.

Most painful of all, he couldn't see Asuna. He felt like a failure, but he did have one thing to smile over.

Tsuboi, Andrew, Yoshida and Nomi, along with the rest of the assault team would be passing into Ginza anytime soon. But Kazuto was happier about them being possibly reunited with the Ginza Rebels. Wherever they were...

Any direct attack on Minko would be suicide, it would be comparable to a gnat rushing a bus windshield.

He smiled, looking up at the light faintly.

 _If I die in here...Which is pretty likely...I want to die thinking of you, Asuna. I don't feel like I can see you again. I feel...so...weak..._

The poor boy closed his eyes and began to day dream of that perfect chestnut haired beauty he met.

The onyx haired teen sighed.

 _Maybe Asuna was right. Everything we ever did, cooked, ate, loved. Maybe all of it was just what she thought..._

 _Maybe it was all a dream like she said it was, it all felt so surreal..._

He felt his fist tighten weakly, grunting in pain from his weakened body.

 _But it can't be, our love is real. It HAS to be!_

The black haired boy covered his mouth with a weak arm and began to sob, choking up a little.

 _I want to rip off the damn hand cuff holding my ankle to this bed and kill every Imperial I can find. And then find you._

 _But I feel so...weak..._

The boy tried to stop crying to preserve now vital salts, but he couldn't. His heart felt like some small diamond, incredibly hard, but somehow shattered by the worlds largest mallet.

Kazuto made sure the guards outside his door couldn't hear his sobs, and kept sniffling.

 _Its now February 9th...Its been over three months since I haven't seen you again._

Tears kept flowing out of his shattered black eyes and he then thought.

 _But it feels like an eternity..._

 _..._

...

Asuna coughed, looking at the hundreds of Ginza rebels about her, "Uh..."

"I asked you a question girlie." Derek said, passing a rough and large hand over his blonde hair.

"Do I get one of your jackets?" She asked, wanting to wear one instantly.

"Here." The American said, throwing down one to her, "You'll see where we hideout on the inside of that. If you want to find us, you'll see us there."

"Wait, you're trusting me with the location of your base?" The girl asked.

"Of course we are." Derek said, "Don't think we don't know who you are? Rumor spread that the leader of Bunkyo's rebels was fighting for you, that true?"

Asuna gripped the black material of the jackets sleeves and nodded firmly.

"Good, you won't rat out your boys district far buddies right?"

The teen looked up at the man on the walkway above, "You guys will be at this location right?" She asked, after reading the address imprinted, before looking up from it sewn in yellow thread.

And just like that, the Black Dragons left, leaving the girl alone.

Asuna then drove the old Volkswagen out of the old warehouse towards her home as fast as she could.

..

The girl closed the door slowly as Keiko, Shinichi, and Bianca holding T.J., were all sitting down and watching an old film.

Asuna cleared her throat, and the bespectacled teen then chortled, "Nice jacket Yuuki, where'd you get it?"

"Ginza rebels gave it to me, like it?" She said confidently, crossing her arms.

"Er...sorry what?" Keiko asked, slightly shocked.

"Derek Euler, and all the defected Mercenaries, they're real. They're not just tales the Empire spread. I just met them and-"

Bianca cut her off, "You gonna join them?"

The chestnut haired girl nodded slowly.

Keiko looked at her boyfriend, muttered something, as Bianca kept swaddling and rocking T.J. asleep.

Asuna shook her head, "Look guys, I know you all don't want to fight. And I'm not going to convince you all to. Just understand that Kirito isn't just my-"

Keiko laughed, her watery giggle ringing in the apartments air, "We get it, you think Shinichi and I don't understand what you'd do for each other?" The light brown haired girl asked rhetorically, taking her boyfriends hand and meshing her hand into it lovingly.

Nagata nodded, "Go to him. Believe me, he wants to see you."

Bianca shrugged, "I can't really stop you. Do what you want girl."

The teen didn't really have anything to pack, so she just leaned over and kissed a sleeping T.J. on the forehead, before walking out.

"Wait!" Keiko squeaked, skipping up to her from the couch, "I want...you to know that...I want you to stay safe Asuna."

She smiled warmly, "Oh Silica-chan," Asuna said, kissing her kindly on the cheek, making the girl glow red in embarrassment, "I'll be fine."

After she left the apartment, Asuna felt the cold breath of the night simmer on the skin of her cheek, and remembered that army of wolves that burnt hundreds alive.

 _I know exactly how cruel the Empire is. But anything is worth it, for him._

She walked out into the chilly early February night towards the Ginza base. Tokyo's baby night lights glowing on her face.

...

...

The Princess, in her heels and pearly white tiara, marched straight down the hospital aisle to his ward.

The plaque next to the ward door was currently being removed by two Sentinels, which used to have the name: Yuuki Asuna on it, but the new bronze plaque read: Kouwahaka Teizen.

"Lady Kinzai!" A guard yelled, trying to keep up with her.

A large group of doctors and Imperial sentries were blocking her path, pleading with her.

"Princess Ayumi, he's in a terrible state."

"His condition is too broken, Lady Ayumi, please!"

The jet black haired beauty stood up straight in her royal posture and said clearly, "If in the next five seconds, there is someone stopping me from seeing him, they're getting beheaded."

Knowing the serious respect Yashiro commanded, and the girls calm fury, the group of men standing in her way, promptly pressed their right fists to their left palms and bowed respectfully.

The girl wrenched open the door to his ward, and...

Gasped in horror, clamping her hand over her mouth before crying.

The tall, mighty and strong Teizen was laying on his bed looking almost dead, his somewhat long and proud mane of dark brown hair sprawled out on the pillow underneath his handsome head, stopping just above his broad shoulders.

What made Ayumi smile through her tears was the fact that the incredibly manly boy was still wearing her two braids she'd forced onto his head.

But what shocked her was the large circular plastic discs holding his arm sockets in place, the Wolf's jaws removed, his gums lying empty.

His two loyal grey Wolves, Tomi and Mei, were resting by their masters hospital bed, laying their heads on their paws.

The enormous German Shepherd Jack laid on the ground in front of his bed, sharing his ancestral cousins grievance.

Seeing the shocked reaction the girl had, a white lab coat wearing doctor walked into the ward and checked his clipboard, "We tried to warn you. But er...we're sorry."

"Is he..." She asked, instantly, taking a stool next to his hospital bed quickly, seeing the weak heart monitor pulse beep, "Dying?"

The doctor ran through his clipboard, "Hard to say. He lost more blood than anyone should have, its a miracle the soldiers dragged him up from the sewers in time."

"So he'll stay alive?" The Princess asked hopefully at the shattered and asleep boy.

"Perhaps." The doctor said.

"Hi-His arms." Ayumi said sadly, looking at those limbs that used to hold her so lovingly, and made up all of her lovers strength and honor.

"We're planning on getting him robotic prosthetic ones, but um...He'll never be as strong."

That made her cry further, and she whispered out, "But...his strength means everything to him. Being a soldier is his identity, he can never be a good Colonel like this...Will he ever wake up?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her lovers sleeping face.

The doctor nodded, "Eventually, but his body is beyond exhausted. He lost almost a third of his blood and muscle mass, it takes some time to recover so many platelets."

"Can I donate some myself?" Ayumi asked the second she heard that.

"I'll go make the arrangements." He said, making a quick note on his clipboard, "I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry." The doctor said before nodding sadly and leaving, closing the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Ayumi sobbed, because she knew how sad her lover would feel when he woke up.

She always remembered those hands of his to be warm, like the rest of his body. But his hands, along with the rest of his two arms, were now gone. But now, it seemed like all of him had gone completely numb and cold, like he was frozen up like an icicle.

The tall girl pressed her lips to the ice cold moderately tanned cheek of his, closing her eyes and continuing to sob.

 _Tei-san...Please wake up. I want you to wake up so you can tell me you love me again. So you can hold me, metal arms or not. So then I could hold you too. So we can love...forever..._

The princess bowed her head sadly, before leaning her head on his thigh, her long obsidian colored hair sprawled out, closing her eyes and crying onto the white sheets.

...

...

A small pair of eyes looked out from the bars keep slot, "Who are you?"

"Er...Yuuki Asuna..."

"Hm...Ah! Here you are, come on in." The man on the stool said after checking a small list of names on his lap, opening the door to the bar.

The slender girl walked into the bar, looking around it.

It was literally nothing but thug like men, aside from the young woman tending the bar, and wearing the same leather jackets Asuna had in her arms.

She walked toward the counter, one bald muscular man looking at her as she walked and asked gruffly, "Lost girlie?"

His friends chuckled hoarsely with him, and the teen stopped before looking at the bartender, her short blonde hair and nose stud catching her slightly off guard, "What do you want sugar pop?" She chortled, rubbing her glass with a rag.

"Um...Can I speak to a... Derek please?"

"Sure, hey bro! Some girl wants to speak to you!" The young American woman hollered, setting down her glass.

From the kitchen, a tall and ripped young man emerged, "Ah...Yuuki-san. So good to see you, come along now come along now."

Derek, almost an entire head taller than her, lead her back inside the kitchen, where soup was being cooked by various men.

The man, spoke to her as she followed and said, "I knew you'd come."

"Of course I would." Asuna said simply, loving the warm smell of potato soup in the air.

The American nodded, "Follow me."

In a tiny office in the corner of the kitchen, Derek opened the wooden door and lead her inside, closing it after she entered.

"Er...Euler-sama, where are we-WHOOOA!" She said, as Derek revealed a metal remote and activated it, sending his entire simple office flying down like an elevator.

As they descended, Asuna grumbled, "You could have warned me."

The man chuckled, "I like to do that to some folks."

"Are we going underground?"

"Yup. So, is the great Kazuto as great a killer as they say he is?"

"Hm? He's no killer."

Derek shook his blonde head, "I don't think so, word is he killed hundreds of Imperials in Bunkyo, would he do that for you?"

"Maybe but-"

The elevator disguised as an office stopped suddenly, and the man spoke, "Ohp! That's our stop. Let me show you around."

They elevators doors opened, and they walked out onto the base.

Looking down from the sudden surprise, Asuna slowly looked up, "Look Derek, I- whoa."

The girl was shocked, seeing it.

There was apparently an enormous white walled bunker that sprawled out for what seemed like ages.

Long lines of cots stretched forever. Men were strewn about, wearing the same black leather jackets Asuna was holding. There was a sizable cafeteria in the corner of the bunker, where a few men were enjoying dinner.

"Welcome to the Ginza Rebellion." Derek said proudly, overlooking his underlings, gripping the guardrail on the raised white platform that was the entrance to the bunker.

"What the hell is this place?" The chestnut haired teen asked, curious, leaning on the guardrail with the man, overlooking rebels walk about with him.

"Back in the Second World War, the old Empire built this here bunker under an old Sake den, in case we ever came over and nuked Tokyo. Thing is encased with layers of metal and stuff just for that purpose. It was large enough for all of Hirohito's old buddies to hole up in if there was a Hiroshima here."

"So is it true what they say, you all are mercenaries?"

Derek nodded, "Aye. Yashiro hired us, and we were cool taking his cash and all. Then, you know the story..."

Asuna actually smiled, "You refused to massacre civilians, so you and your sister were running the whole show, and decided to defect from the New Empire."

"That's right, some of your fathers own colleagues even helped fund us, after that big conference they all had. I always wanted to meet the daughter of the man who keeps my buds and I fed, armed and clothed."

The girl looked around, "So are all of you American Mercenaries?"

The blonde sighed, "I wish. Nah, a few actually are. We were organized in Venezuela, some of us are Cuban, Puerto Rican, and the majority are Thai, Israeli, Argentinean or German."

"Wait, aren't you guys fighting to liberate Japan? Where are the civilians?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck shyly, "Yeah...about that. See, we were rather tense with the populace after the whole... _almost_ massacring thousands incident, so they trickled in about two at a time, there they are." He said pointing to the small number of actual Japanese people in the corner of the bunker.

"What was your name before you became the Ginzan Rebellion?"

"We were the Marrow Suckers."

"The Marrow Suckers?" Asuna asked, laughing a little in disbelief, looking at him a little shocked, "That's a horrible name!"

Derek chuckled, "Its a reference to Thoreau's book Walden. _I went into the woods because I wanted to live deliberately. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life._ Vicky and I are big fans of this one aged flick, so we decided to name our group of mercs after its inspiration."

"Jeez, you'd get along great with Silica and Nagata..." Asuna said drawling, remembering their love of film, "Vicky your sister?"

"Younger."

Asuna looked around the bunker and then asked happily, "Where do I sign up?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Derek said, snatching the leather jacket from the teen and saying, "Who said you were in?"

The girl stomped her white sneaker covered foot, "The hell you talking about?"

"Look out there. What do you see?" The tall and muscular American asked, pointing his finger towards the bunker about.

"I see..."

Asuna saw everything with her calm amber orbs, and thought. They were all arm wrestling, shaving, smoking, and playing cards.

"Men." She said simply, understanding.

"Right." Derek said, "Six hundred and twenty seven brothers. One new sister. You gotta do something to convince me."

"What about Vicky? Doesn't she fight?"

The blonde shook his head, "She runs the bar upstairs, she's no sister."

Asuna looked down, "How do I convince you?"

"The Sectional Commander of Bunkyo is a rebel butcher. You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him." She said coldly, feeling her fist tighten at the mention of him.

"Well he was recently hospitalized, if you want to get in, you'll take this-" Derek said, taking his knife's holster from his waist and slapping it in her hand, "And cut his throat, and then his two famous braids with it. You'll take them back to me, and then you're in, got it?"

"Understood." Asuna said, hiding the dagger under her plain yellow shirt.

"Let me call the elevator for you. He's at St Luke's, just ask to visit him. And get the job done."

The girl nodded firmly, before ascending back into Tokyo.

...

 _..._

The teenage girl walked down the hospital, seeing loads of Sentinels and doctors strewn about, muttering to each other worriedly.

Asuna, still wearing her visitors badge the receptionist had handed to her, cleared her throat, in front of the two Imperial sentries outside of his ward before thinking.

 _Damn, he's in my old ward?_

The two Sentinels crossed their rifles in front of her, refusing to let her pass.

"I'm a family friend." The girl said.

"Sorry Missy, no visitors allowed." One of them said.

"Let her in." A clear voice said.

The two green helmeted guards nodded, allowing Asuna to enter the ward.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, she really didn't know what to be more shocked over: the Terrifyingly powerful Wolf of Bunkyo laying there with his jaws fang less, or the dazzlingly gorgeous girl by his side, looking at him lovingly.

Ayumi and Asuna couldn't take their eyes off Teizen, one worried out of her mind, the other pleasantly surprised.

Seeing him suddenly broken like this, gave Asuna as small bit of satisfaction, but it was rather muted, by seeing the dried tears on the beautiful jet black haired girls well tanned cheeks.

Jack, having guarded the very same girl before, and distrusting this sudden enemy of his asleep master, shot up suddenly, growling angrily.

Having an enormous German Shepherd who has guarded you from escaping in the past, suddenly growl at you, might make you want to reconsider an assassination plan, but Asuna stood firm, moving back in fear mixed with surprise.

The Princess spoke clearly again, "Easy now boy."

Jack fell back to the floor slowly, eyeing Asuna closely as she walked past him.

Asuna watched the breathtakingly pretty girl sit next to Teizen holding his two braids, in her pearly white perfect tiara, and simple black satin dress.

 _No way! That's Lady Ayumi!? What the hell is she doing here?_

The girl said nothing, ignoring Asuna completely, fixating her eyes on the handsome face of her beloved Tei-kun.

The chestnut haired girl cleared her throat, "Uh...How do you know the Colonel?"

"I love him." Ayumi said simply, smiling.

"Y-You do?" Asuna asked a little in disbelief.

"Of course I do. He's the sweetest, kindest, strongest and smartest person I've ever met, and...I want to stay with him forever. Do you ever get that feeling?" She asked, turning her vision from the Wolf to Asuna.

"Yeah. Sometimes." She said, feeling the hidden dagger in the back pocket of her blue jeans grow heavier by the minute. The chestnut haired girl thought.

 _So. You son of a bitch...You actually managed to have some one love you? You...you can...love someone?_

"Its so strange to see him like this. To me, Teizen always seemed...invincible right?"

The tiara wearing girl standing nodded, "Definitely."

"O-Oh!" Asuna said, seeing Ayumi rise, "Where are my manners?"

The chestnut haired girl wanted to curtsy, but knew she couldn't from the jeans she was wearing and just bowed her head respectfully.

Ayumi smiled, looking at Asuna's face.

 _Who is this random girl? Damn she's pretty! I'm hoping she was never involved with my Tei-san..._

The black haired princess looked at her, color rising in her cheeks from that thought, "Were you his girlfriend? He's mine you know! I-" The girl caught herself, letting some air escape her nose, calming down, "Sorry, its just, I forgot how loyal he was. Its like he wouldn't ever let his loyalties waver-"

"Even if his life depended on it." Asuna said nodding smiling warmly, "I understand. No we were never together. I came to...see him."

"Who are you?" Ayumi asked.

The other girl shifted her white sneaker covered foot shyly, "C-Can you keep a secret?"

"What's the secret?" The princess asked, her curiosity growing.

The chestnut haired girl ignored the screams of worry in her head and spoke, "I'm actually here...to kill him."

Ayumi grew a little frightened, having no idea what the girl was capable of, but still refusing to scream.

Asuna kept speaking, "He'd visit me here back when I was hospitalized. He'd slowly but surely reveal himself. Quite literally, he's what everyone calls him: A Wolf. But I understand what you feel by loving him, I always had a feeling he had a heart of gold underneath that cold exterior."

"He does." The Princess said nodding, motioning to her wolves to not tear apart the girl speaking.

"I'm going to spare his life. But promise me two things, that I can take his two braids, and...When he wakes up, you'll force him to be good again."

"Again?"

"He protected me. There's a person you'd never expect under everyone's surface."

"What's your name?" Ayumi asked, surprised at the girls somewhat alarming wisdom.

"Do you promise to try and change him?"

"Why do want him to better himself?" The Princess asked.

Asuna looked at the boy laying there on her old hospital bed exhausted, and said, "One night. I prayed for his soul, because I honestly believed that he could save himself. Then Teizen showed me what a monster he was. And looking at you now, his arm sockets, and how you feel, I truly still believe that same feeling. But perhaps he has a split personality, a type of Wolf and Red Riding hood complex. Teizen isn't a person, he's a monster. But maybe he can humanize himself...If you help him to. "

The girl looked back to Ayumi's glittering and ice cold light blue eyes, "I want you to change him. I'm sure he'll be broken after this, Teizen would never come back properly after a loss like this. Even if I don't find my man, I can die happy knowing that I helped to save him from himself."

Suddenly, the Princess, stopping her wolves from snarling by doing so, hugged the shorter girl and whispered, "I promise. Thank you for wanting to save him."

"Y-you know how terrible he is?"

Ayumi nodded looking aside shyly, "I've heard stories. At first I didn't believe them, but the night before I found Tei-san like this, he came to my palace and told me that he was truly a monster. He described in grave detail what he did, and I started crying. I told him that I forgave him, as long as he apologized and made up for what he did. He then said nothing."

Asuna watched as the Princess moved aside from hugging her and pulled away, seeing the taller girl and saying, "And you still love him?"

"Of course I do. I never will stop doing so. I'm sure I can convince him to change..."

"And if he doesn't?"

Ayumi shrugged, "Then life's life. And you move on. Go on, take his braids."

As Asuna gripped her knife and sliced off the two dark brown braids in one cut, the other girl asked, "Why do want them anyway?"

"That was the second part of my secret. I need them to join the Ginza rebels, to find my man."

A jet black eyebrow was raised, "Really?"

"Mhm...Why aren't you protesting? Isn't your father Emperor Yashiro?"

"Yeah but...Let's just say that the Empire would be _very_ different if I was sitting on the throne instead of Daddy. _Don't tell anyone_." She added whispering.

"Do not worry my Princess, your secret's safe with me."

The slender chestnut haired girl smiled, "You have a kind heart Lady Ayumi. I hope we get to speak again."

The taller raven haired girl nodded, "I do as well." She noticed the visitors name tag on her chest, "...As-u-na?"

"You'll know that name well enough. Its gonna be all over the streets of Ginza, that's for sure."

The girl walked away smiling, leaving a confused Ayumi standing there, before taking a stool next to Teizen slowly.

 _Sh-Should I have done that? Did I just let a rebel loose on the streets? Did I technically just betray my father?_

She sighed understanding everyone did crazy things for love, looking at his slumbered masculine face, hearing the heart monitor beep slowly.

 _Oh Tei-kun, please wake up soon. I don't know what I'd do pretty soon, I have so much to say to you..._

The girl then grabbed some of his long dark brown hair and braided it quickly again, over his left shoulder where it always hung from, hoping he wouldn't notice when he awoke.

She smiled as she fell asleep on his thigh again, hoping that she could tame the Wolf quickly as soon as he rose from his slumber, and how to play nice with the other animals...

/

 _"Yo, wake up." Shino said, poking his cheek._

 _Kirito's eyes opened, he wasn't in his cell, he was dreaming of Aincrad for like the fiftieth time to him._

 _To young Kirito, he had lived in SAO for so long, that he could remember every little detail the game offered at the closing of his eyes._

 _Shino looked strange in his dream, wearing a light green tunic, with her bow over her shoulder._

 _"Sup Asada." He chortled, laying in the grass, his eyes opening weakly._

 _"Hey, you hungry?" The girl asked._

 _"You have no idea." Kirito said, shaking his head._

 _"I'm sure I don't, we haven't had the actual taste of real food in our months for like what...two years?" Asada said, rubbing her chin, "Whatever, so you want to go into the forest, if I catch a Ragout Rabbit you'll cook it for me right?"_

 _Kirito shook his head, "Who the hell maxes out cooking?"_

 _"I heard Klein reached max on that."_

 _The raven haired player laughed inside his dream, not even knowing it was one, "Are you kidding me? What a waste of points!"_

 _"Its not that dumb." Shino said shrugging, "Some people miss the real world so much they pretend they're still in it here."_

 _"Don't blame them." He said, wanting to hug Suguha again, and tell her everything would be fine._

 _Shino pressed the question, "C'mon, you wanna go hunting in the forest with me?"_

 _"No!" He barked, growing scared._

 _The black haired girl raised an eyebrow concerned, "Its just the forest, whats the worst that can happen?"_

 _"We could...screw it, its just the forest." Kirito said, standing up and walking towards it, the edge of it at the bottom of the hill they were both laying atop._

 _.._

 _They entered it, looking about seeing Lizbeth and Silica there._

 _The two girls ran up to him, and Silica smiled, "Hey Kirito! We heard their was a Ragout Rabbit spawning area around here, you have your knife throwing skill maxed right?"_

 _Kirito sighed, "I'm getting there, those things are fast."_

 _Lizbeth nodded, pushing his shoulder, "You can do it. The Black Swordsman can't catch a dang rabbit?"_

 _The teen age player drew a knife, "Hell yeah I can, c'mon!"_

 _The four of them ran into the forest, trying to find one._

 _"Psst!" Shino whispered, drawing her bow, "There's one over there!"_

 _The four teens knelt, and Shino cracked her bow back._

 _The tiny rabbit sat there, before in a single movement, a Wolf mob sprinted to it, and dug its jaws into its throat._

 _The Wolf growled happily, enjoying its prey._

 _Lizbeth drew her mace from her side slowly, "Wait...I didn't know there were monsters in this part of the forest."_

 _Kirito checked his mini map quickly, getting scared, "Guys...this isn't Tinizaki Forest...Its Ruelthom..."_

 _"So?" Silica asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"So, the highest level mobs in the whole game spawn here, we have to-"_

 _A deep voice filled the clearing the teens were standing in, "Why hello there. I do so enjoy our little meetings."_

 _A shadow moved down from above, dozens of Wolves streaming past his feet, "This is too cute. You all ever been eaten alive before?"_

 _The shadow stepped into the faint moon light of the forest, revealing himself._

 _It was Teizen, wearing a huge dark brown cape atop his black armor along with his signature smug grin._

 _He chuckled, before anyone could react, he opened his menu, and revealed his power, apparently having Game Master privileges and paralyzing the four teens before any more weapons could be drawn._

 _An Elucidator, a dagger, a bow and a mace all fell to the floor along with their wielders._

 _Teizen walked over slowly, his wolves surrounding the teens on the ground in the clearing._

 _He pushed Kirito against a tree with his foot and laughed, "Are you serious? I thought you'd have more control over your own dream dude!"_

 _"W-What're you talking about?"_

 _"This." He said, opening his menu and spawning more Wolves, the pack growing._

 _There were now almost fifty hungry, growling grey Wolves, and Teizen laughed, "I can't believe it! Man! This is too good to be true! You actually beat me! But you're still afraid of me?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh!" Teizen said, pressing his finger to Kirito's lips, "I understand that you must feel guilty over loosing your friends. Shame you have to see what I did to them."_

 _He smiled, before laughing loudly, the wolves growled and dug their fangs into the three girls, making them scream loudly._

 _About six ate Silica, the other two girls being forced to live through their pain of being eaten alive._

 _Teizen kept cackling hoarsely, as the girls kept shrieking in pain, he grabbed the top of Kirito's head, "You see? You failed them! You fool... You should've killed me when you had the chance!" He kept laughing, spawning more wolves to eat them, opening his menu and making them materialize next to his feet._

 _Kirito watched as the pack grew so numerous that he couldn't even see the poor girls bodies, only the wolves surrounding their bodies, all he could see was the Wolf's smug glare as he laughed._

 _The black haired player wanted to mumble out something, but his voice was too weak to speak. His paralysis almost feeling how he did in the real world._

 _When they were finished eating them, Teizen smiled, and the forest dissipated into a flat black landscape._

 _The tree he was being laid against disappeared along with the rest of SAO, making him fall to the floor._

 _The Wolves turned into shadows, and then, the legendary rebel killers, the Wolf Brigade, in their black Kerberos Panzer Cop Armor._

 _Their leader, Teizen was wearing his as well, his mask removed. Kirito was too frightened, too weak to move or speak. Instead he just breathed heavily._

 _He knelt to speak to the Kirito that was laying on the ground, "I really don't get it. You beat me, but I'm still our worst fear? But if you didn't, I would then get it..."_

 _The boy laughed with his men, before the men all said in unison, "Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"_

 _They all cocked their machine guns, training them on Kirito's skull._

 _Before they fired, Kirito's eyes wavered to in between Teizen's legs and what lay behind the men._

 _There was a stack about an age high, of nothing but hundreds of bloody skeletons, and in front of it, lay four specific skeletons, laying out in a straight line._

 _Kirito closed his eyes, remembering the sounds of guns blazing, before awaking._

 _/_

...

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling tears rested and dried on his cheeks.

The door to the cell door then opened, and the Sentinel walked over to Kazuto and poured the small glass of water in his mouth, understanding the boy was too weak to drink himself.

"M-More..." Kazuto groaned out weakly, his voice sounding scratchy.

The Sentinel walked out without saying a word his green helmet moving with him on his head, before Kazuto blinked weakly, like shattered butterfly wings.

The glass of water he just drank meant nothing, it was like tossing a flask of water in the Sahara Desert.

His body rang in pain, the hunger, the thirst, the guilt, the fear. It all washed over him to the point of being numb.

The thing that hurt poor Kazuto the most was that single thing that helped him to keep fighting, that silver heart pendant was confiscated from him, chain and all. He just laid in his bed all day, hallucinating and digesting his own muscles slowly.

He had literally lost so much water he could barely cry.

Starving to death slowly was terribly painful, it felt like he was eating himself, bit by bit. The serious lack of water didn't help either.

The only thing to warm him was memories. Nothing else.

Kazuto shed a single tear onto his pillow that had absorbed so much of them, before weakly thinking.

 _Asuna...Please save me..._

 _..._

 _..._


	35. Chapter 34: Dragon Awakened

Chapter 34: Dragon Awakened

 _..._

/

 _Teizen dreamed he was back in his lovely little town of Akiba._

 _The village mother, Ikari, presented him with a medal, "For our hero! The defender of Justice! Teizen!"_

 _The villagers cheered as the boy wearing his civilians clothes, smiled, along with his brand new medal._

 _He jumped onto his horse, Ama, the white stallion, amidst the cheering, the beast whinnied and charged towards the forest._

 _"Where are you taking me girl?"_

 _The beast ignored all commands taking him towards the forest from the town center._

 _Teizen sighed, "Fine. I guess I could use a wash."_

 _He jumped off his horse's saddle, undressing as he walked towards the river._

 _The muscular boy revealed his heavily toned body, taking off his simple light green shirt and blue jeans, letting his flowing dark brown hair fall, along with his two braids. He then took Longing, his Tritinium double edged jian, off from his waist, and planted it in the mud by the river bank._

 _He stepped into the river, after tying his horse to a nearby tree._

 _The teen bathed, the cold water running past the rough hairy skin of his ankle, sighing in relief as he felt the rivers water wash through his hair._

 _The soldier went deep enough into the river that it went up to his waist, dipping his head into the water smiling._

 _Teizen continued bathing in the river, before hearing giggles from the trees about him._

 _In a flash, he picked up his sword, Longing, before pointing it about, "Who goes there?"_

 _The girls emerged from the trees, all of them wearing the same plain light brown dresses, everyone he'd ever hurt, either mentally, physically, or both, emerged from the forest._

 _Itome, the brown ponytailed tomboy smiled, "Keeping your body in shape as usual aren't you?"_

 _Asada nodded, giggling, "I agree Kana, he is **very** strong..."_

 _"Back!" Teizen threatened, pointing his jian about, "Stay back traitors! You're all traitors to the Empire!"_

 _"Why? We just want to play with you." Rika said, approaching him with Suguha at her side._

 _The boy was angry. Most wouldn't mind the company of them, but to someone as loyal as him, this was the worst punishment concievable. He tried to get them to stay back with his sword, but they approached and reached him anyway, bathing in the middle of the river._

 _The girls laughed, as Teizen closed his eyes, as the girls whispered to him._

 _"So you're loyal to your princess aren't you?" Sugu whispered, extending her hand to touch his chiseled and war scarred back._

 _"The Wolf is just a scaredy cat when it comes to girls other than that rich bitch eh?" Kana asked, joining him in the water with all the other girls._

 _"Maybe, even though you hurt us..." Rika said, rubbing his broad shoulders, "We forgive you."_

 _The second they touched him, the teen wanted to cut them all in two with his jian, for they were making him something he'd never want to be, which was also a great fear for him, which was disloyal._

 _He shivered in fear thinking about how Ayumi react to this, and in anger being bit by the river combined with how he felt about not allowed able to move._

 _Teizen felt embarrased as well, his worst enemies were right next to him, even though he was very naked under the rivers water concealing him._

 _Kana wrenched away his sword out of his hand, before the girls moved suddenly._

 _They laughed, the cold water of the river freezing Teizen's powerful muscles, keeping him immobile as he withstood something that hurt him. A betrayal of his beloved Ayumi._

 _Sugu kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the water._

 _They laughed, their shrill giggles filling the forest river as Longing was tossed by Kana into the trees._

 _Asada pressed her foot to Teizen's neck, the boy squirming as his worst enemies were drowning him._

 _His ear stuck out of the water, as the frozen in shock teen was listening to the girls taunts and laughter as they stood over him, drowning him.._

 _"You weakling!"_

 _"Failure!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Traitor!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _Their words cut into him like knives, as he continued writhing in agony, drowning terribly._

 _A loud growl broke the girls taunts, the beast that had eaten the Elf in that very forest emerging from the trees and chasing the girls away screaming in fright, like all sane people would._

 _All the beast had to do was bare his fangs, and they all flew away screaming._

 _Teizen coughed up some river water and looked up to his savior._

 _His savior was the same beast that was encountered in the nightmare of the warrior maiden Asuna, who dreamed of the same beast with the same fangs and eyes._

 _It was indeed the Wolf._

 _In its true form, in every meaning of the word. The beast had jet black fur coated in the blood of the animals of the forest, razor sharp fangs, like red coated white_ _scythes, and lamplike yellow eyes._

 _The Wolf would've eaten the boy, and most likely the girls tormenting and trying to murder him. But instead, it just licked Teizen's face._

 _The beast's tongue was so large it coated his right cheek with saliva, promptly wiped away in a disgusted manner._

 _Teizen stood up, the water of the river concealing him from the waist down, looking at the Wolf directly in the face._

 _"So." Teizen said, "You're the beast inside of me. Thanks for saving my neck."_

 _The Wolf said nothing, bowing its head respectfully._

 _"Um...I don't doubt that if I'm having this dream right now, I must be alive in some hospital." The dark brown haired teen said, fully self aware as always._

 _The beast didn't say a word._

 _"All those girls you chased off, I didn't crush them. You did right?"_

 _Again, the beast stayed silent. Letting the boy decide that for himself._

 _"W-Will I ever see you again?" The boy asked, hopeful of both answers._

 _The Wolf understood, shaking its head._

 _"Well goodbye then." Teizen said sighing sadly._

 _The Wolf approached him, and they pressed their foreheads to each other in sorrow. The dream was so incredibly vivid, that the boy felt the black and bloody fur of the Wolf's pelt when he raised his hand to hold its cheek._

 _The beast was so large that when it dipped its head down to press the top of its head to the boy's forehead, its snout went into the biting cold water of the river._

 _Teizen stood there, standing in the river with his beast inside of his mind, its enormous paws in the water as well. They broke away from each other, the teen wanting to shed a tear, but refusing to._

 _"Goodbye." The soldier said, crestfallen._

 _The Wolf turned around, before bounding off its wet paws into the forest._

 _Teizen looked down at the river water sadly, before waking up._

 _/_

 _..._

The soldier noticed the girl who was sitting next to his hospital bed, on his left, asleep on her stool, Tomi laying his gray head on her lap, before looking down and recognizing that Asuna used to wear the same blue hospital robes he was currently wearing.

Teizen awoke slowly, seeing the faint hospital lights above him, and then his two loyal wolves, the gray wolf Mei, and the enormous German Shepherd Jack, asleep.

Mei was laying his body on top of his masters, noticing a robotic metal hand rubbing his gray head.

He barked happily with Jack, waking up his other master.

The girl gasped, standing up quickly, "Teizen?"

Ayumi began to cry slowly, beads of happiness and sadness combined swelling up near her beautiful cold blue eyes and rolling down her well tanned smooth cheeks.

The boy looked down at his new metal arms, he felt his prosthetic fingers roll in his palms, before looking up at his lover, who was crying.

Teizen pulled his signature smug smile and said arrogantly after seeing his new metal arms, "So I'm guessing the surgery went well?"

The Princess sniffled, "Y-You bastard. You didn't t-tell me about the fight. You hurt me, _liar_.."

Teizen reached out and cupped her cheek, the jet black haired beauty holding the new metal of his hand close to her cheek instantly, closing her eyes and listening to his soft words flow in his smooth and manly voice, "How can I hurt the woman that I love?"

"You lied to me!" Ayumi shrieked, wiping a tear.

"Yumi-chan..." Teizen pleaded, moving his metallic new metal hand from her cheek to caress her long onyx hair.

She grabbed and squeezed his metal finger, and hissed, "Don't. Yumi-chan. Me. Not today mister."

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell-"

"You were going to tell me, weren't you. The night you confessed all of your "Wolf" moments to me?"

"Y-Yes."

She grew angrier, jumping up out of her stool, swiping his pillow out from under him and hitting him with it, each of her strikes growing in intesnity with each sentence, "What if you died huh? What? If? You? Died?"

"Well I didn't okay!" Teizen said, shielding himself from his own angry lover.

She tried to hit him with the pillow again, but the boy just grabbed it, and used his actually now robotic strength to pull her onto his hospital bed.

"T-Tei-san!" Ayumi gasped.

He kissed her deeply, as sweetly as he could muster, before she said hurriedly, "Damn, we were talking about something serious!"

"I-I-I'm sorry." Teizen pleaded, holding the girl close to his body after his wolf Mei jumped off his hospital bed.

"I forgive you my love." The Princess said quickly, because she had to confess something as well, "I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" The boy asked, swiping a black lock behind his lovers ear.

"You. You. You're not part of the military anymore."

"WHAT?" Teizen roared, his bellow loud enough to even make his wolves jump, "What do you mean I'm not part of the military anymore?"

"I spoke to Daddy. He's given you an honorable discharge from the Imperial Army."

The teen rubbed his forehead, "Did you ever want to hear what I had to say about this?"

"No. I knew what you would've said, and I don't care. Because I don't want you to be the Wolf anymore. I want to be my-"

"Red Riding Hood huh?" Teizen looked aside, clenching his jaw angrily, "I can't believe this."

"You're the world's best soldier Tei-san, making you the worst lover. I-I can't see you do this to yourself anymore!" She pleaded, collapsing and sobbing onto his muscular chest.

Ayumi kept crying and saying, "Your parents...They must be rolling over in their graves right now."

"Don't say that." The boy hissed, looking away and choking up.

"It-It actually hurts me to see you tear yourself down like this. To throw away your humanity to become this...this...monster!" She exasperated on his chest.

Teizen, the unbreakable and iron bent soldier, had shed his first tear since seeing his parents die.

Ayumi gasped, realizing what she did.

"Do I-Do I really hurt you? I never wanted to hurt anyone I just..." The boy started to sob uncontrollably, hugging Ayumi as close as he could to him before letting his tears flow like a gentle river on her smooth right shoulder, "I MISS THEM SO MUCH!"

That feeling of Longing in his heart, stabbed deeper inside of him than his own double edged Tritinium jian of the same name ever could, which hurt a million times as worse.

"I miss...Mama and Papa and...and...being human! I just wanted to serve my country the best I could..." He sniffled a lot, sobbing on her shoulder, "I just thought I could make them proud by becoming son they never ha-ha-had! I wanted to defend Japan, because I...was pretending I was protecting them again..."

"When I protected Asuna...and Shino...It was like I was protecting Ma..." He said, pausing.

"I never wanted to be that scared little boy from Nagano again..." Ayumi clenched Teizen's long dark brown hair as he said this next part, "A damned weakling, who couldn't protect his parents..."

The girl's heart warmed, feeling like it was dancing in nice hot flames, seeing the invincible Kouwahaka melt apart in her arms.

He was truly doing what he'd promised, that when he was broken, he'd explain everything inside him, "I feel...Weak. And worthless. Like I deserve to be left alone in this hospital ward, killing myself."

"There's nothing inside me...I feel guilty. And angry...And sad." He said, pausing between sniffles, "I hate myself. I feel like nothing can ever make me happy."

Ayumi looked at him curiously and hopefully, "Do _I_ make you happy?"

"Of course you do." He said wiping aside a tear from under his now shattered and mirror like hazel eyes, "You're the only thing in my life I can say I've done right. The only thing I'm proud of."

The Princess wiped aside a tear as well, and looked as deeply as she could into her Tei-kun's eyes, "Since you're not part of the military anymore. Do you want to never be the Wolf again, and stay with me, in my palace?"

"I don't deserve that." He said, continuing to cry on her shoulder, "I deserve to stay here, and rot in my own hatred."

The girl shook her head next to his, and said, "So you want me to let you stay here, wanting to kill yourself?"

"Its what I deserve."

"No its not." The Princess said, "You deserve to be happy, with me. The only way to make up for what you've done is by making the world a better place." She drew apart from his embrace and laced her cold fingers with his new metallic prosthetic ones, "And you can start by making me happy, don't you love me?"

Teizen looked aside, tears resting on his face, thinking.

 _I feel like absolute hell for what I've done. I've torn apart people like a true Wolf, and I know I can barely forgive myself. This feeling of pain in my heart, I want it to stop! But if she thinks I can start humanizing myself by doing some good in the world, than I damn well will. Because I'd do anything for her._

He smiled, "There's nothing I'd like more, than to spend the rest of my life with my Yumi-chan. The Wolf's dead. You'll never see him again."

"Promise?"

"I promise Ayumi." He said continuing to smile, before kissing her as lovingly as he could, "I'll never hurt anyone ever again."

They smiled under the embrace of their lips, before their wolves jumped up from their laying positions and licked their masters face holding themselves up by pressing their front paws on his bed.

"Aw! I missed you guys!" Teizen said smiling, the beasts happy to see their master awake and smiling.

Ayumi rested her forehead against the boys, their eyes closing before whispering to each other, "So you're going to let Red Riding Hood take over?"

"Now and always." He assured, as they cupped each other faces feeling their smooth skin under their fingers.

Ayumi opened her eyes, "Its February 12th now, Happy 17th Birthday Tei-san."

"Thanks." He said, his kinder and smoother hazel eyes reflecting off her light blue ones.

"What do you want for your birthday Teizen?"

He pecked her on the lips quickly, and said, "I'm already getting the best birthday gift in the world, I'm to stay with you in the Imperial Palace."

"Hmm." She said smiling, "I think that's a better birthday gift than this." She said, messing with the pearl necklace he gave her.

Ayumi then rested, closing her eyes and snoozing on her lover's proud chest, letting time slip out of both their hands as they slept.

...

Asuna dropped Teizen's double braids into Derek's hand.

The man looked at it and asked, "So, is it done?"

The girl nodded firmly.

"Put on the jacket girlie." The blonde man said proudly, crossing his arms smugly.

The teen put on the black leather jacket, and Derek then asked, "We're going to have a meeting in a second. You want to come check it out?"

Asuna nodded firmly.

..

In a presenting room in the bunker, Derek was running through slides, showing a picture of a huge jail, "Minko Prison. Also called the Citadel. Its the highest security prison in the Empire." He looked down, and ran to the next slide, "Prisoners are treated in the most inhumane of ways there. Most are starved, beaten, or even cooked to death. By a madman named Ikeyama Ayosuke."

Derek slid a file towards Asuna, sitting at the plastic white table, before saying, "The Bunkyo leader Kirigaya Kazuto has been captured and summarily imprisoned. We hacked into their cameras to get a quick look, and...the poor kids starving to death."

Asuna's calm and loving amber eyes glowed in shock at the picture in the file.

The picture was of the Sentinel carrying his daily dose of water into his cell, and the security camera got a picture of Kazuto from the neck down.

He was laying on his bed, his rib cage clearly visible, looking a lot like a skin clad skeleton rather than an actual person.

The boy had digested almost all of his taught muscles, and was in the most horrific state imaginable.

Asuna closed the folder and said in a light calm voice, "Do you have an armory?"

An Israeli rebel nodded.

"Good. Bring me a rapier. Actually-" She said stopping herself, "Bring me two." The chestnut haired girl added, remembering the boy stuck in that state.

..

Asuna stood in front of the mirror, and angrily she thought.

Through the course of her entire life men lorded over her.

Her father, ordering her to marry Sugou.

Sugou, her attempted rapist and assailant.

Teizen, the boy soldier, tormenting her and forcing her to witness his atrocious acts.

And most of all, Kirito, who believed that he had to do everything for her.

Well no more, it was now her turn.

The girl picked up two flasks of black war paint and unscrewed them.

She took it into her fingers, drawing them in two lines across her naturally red cheeks.

The whole time, her face had a calm look of fury on her face, looking at her face in the mirror.

Asuna picked up some scissors, snipping off some black twine from a spool of thread.

She tied up all her long chestnut colored hair in a tight war bun, still looking dangerously calm.

The teen picked up the two sheathed rapiers and put them on her body, tying them close to her waist.

She zipped up the black Ginza Rebel jacket she was wearing over her plain yellow shirt, the yellow dragon sewn onto her back glowing brightly.

The dragons emblazoned on her two rapiers glowed brightly as well, as she cocked and loaded two Beretta's. She also stacked her pockets with smoke bombs.

Asuna kicked open the door to her room, walking slowly towards the elevator that led up to Tokyo.

Derek looked at her as she pressed the button to call for the elevator, "Where're you going?"

She spoke with her back to the muscular American man, "To save him."

"Save him?" A Thai rebel asked in surprise, "But Minko is unbreakable."

"Well then I guess I'm the only one with any balls." She said simply, before boarding the elevator up to Tokyo.

After she left, a huge muscular and bald tattooed rebel growled, "The Crusher feels conflicted about his masculinity."

Derek sighed, "Crusher's right. Come on boys!" He said, holding his rifle in the air, "Who wants to hunt some Wolves tonight?"

The rebels cheered, before dispersing to find weapons.

Rifles were grabbed off racks. All the racks in the bunker were cleared, if they were going to bum rush a prison, they might as well throw everything they had at it.

Derek ran up to Asuna as she walked down the street towards Minko, "You know this is a suicide mission right?"

"Well then at least I'll die trying to save him." She said, continuing to look down the street towards the Citadel.

..

The rebels sat shrouded in darkness, their black leather jackets hiding them, thinking.

There were two Sentinels posted out front, wearing two dark green helmets and bored faces.

Derek looked through his binoculars, "Too many damned guards. This place is locked down tighter than a Swiss bank."

"You ever try to break into a Swiss bank?" A German rebel asked.

He cleared his throat, "Concentrate on the mission Brother."

Asuna inched closer to the two guards, listening from the bush she was hiding in.

The shorter guard started laughing with his brother, "Did you hear that kid we brought in last week?"

"Yeah. He was all like, 'Ugh...Food...Ugh my limbs so much pain...' " They laughed.

"God all rebels are such weak punks, no wonder Bunkyo's rebellion went up in flames."

The taller Sentinel laid on the ground, groaning in his mockery, "Oh save me...My body's too weak to move..." He laughed with his taller friend before a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Stone doesn't burn properly. The inside of the church was wooden, so it was burned from there."

"Who's there?" One Sentinel asked raising his rifle next to his taller friend.

Asuna gripped her rapier's hilts, thinking.

 _My district of Ginza is only the least subjugated. People are rounded up and massacred by the hundreds. Their corpses line the streets..._

 _And its all your fault!_

A shadow of pure fury emerged jumping from the bushes, her eyes glowing white in rage.

In a single thrusting motion, Asuna speared both Sentinel's napes on the ends of her rapiers, killing them by shoving them inside the back of their heads.

The shadow moved in a flash, dashing inside the prison.

The Citadel's alarm blared, the girl moving so quickly that prisoners didn't even see her move past them.

Sentinels barely had time to react before Asuna dragged her rapiers through them, killing them, hacking open their throats and stomachs so quickly they fell to the ground under her rage.

The chestnut haired girl yelled out loudly in anger, cutting down swathes of green helmeted men their faces frozen onto expressions of shock.

The rebels rushed the prison, Derek gripping his machine gun and looking in awe at her, him and his rebels barely having time to kill a few of their own as she slaughtered so many.

 _It's like they can't even see her..._

Asuna rose into the air as two Sentinels fired down a hallway at her. She had the incredible reflexes sharpened by bloody anger, able to leap onto their machine guns before cutting their throats open in one movement.

The black blur of movement moved up through Minko Prison, leaving windows stained carmine as she cut down entire squadrons of Sentinels in seconds, the soldiers having seconds to react or be killed.

The teen kept grunting in rage, killing so quickly her long rapiers became coated in pure red, eventually standing head to toe in blood as she ran down hallways, slicing open Sentinels like swine, as they stood there, guarding prisoners by standing still, not even seeing her from her immense speed.

The dragon wasn't only awakened, it was enraged, eating every Wolf it could find after roasting them alive.

Asuna ran across a courtyard, moving so far ahead of the rebels that a large group of Sentinels had surrounded her, pointing rifles at her.

She threw smoke bombs into the ground, before Imperial Sentries fired blindly into the smoke, but the girl wearing her black leather jacket cut them all down.

The teen was becoming a swirl of rapiers and death, spinning in the air in anger as she cut open all the Sentinels she could find in the courtyard.

They shrieked loudly in pain as they felt quick dragging movements across their stomachs, seeing their intestines hit the ground before collapsing grunting, rifles dropped.

Asuna was moving so quickly that the incredible amounts of blood accumulated on her body flew off from the speed of her slender body, sprinting through the Citadel, causing incredible panic.

She had cut her way through god knows how many men to get to the center of the prison, where the Warden's office lay.

Two large Sentinels fired down the hallway at her, all she had to do was run up a wall to avoid them, before Asuna just had to thrust her rapiers through their eyes.

She ran down the right hallway from there finding the last small number of Imperial Sentries remaining.

Sentinels just dropped their rifles and ran when they saw her, but to no avail, none could even come close to her speed.

Out of rage, she jumped onto the shoulder of one Sentinel, shoving her left hand rapier as deeply as she could into his back, while her right hand ended the life of another quickly.

She dashed past all of them, the twelve men cut down in seconds by rapiers flying through their necks, beheading all of them.

The chestnut haired girl had grown so angry, that she could spin through the air and cut off the heads of any man she could find, prisoners watching in awe as their hated guards were slaughtered like sheep by a single person.

Her rage had began to coat walls and windows red, Sentinels corpses began to line the entire prisons dark walls.

Asuna found the last small number of Sentinels cowering together in a small broom closet in the corner of the prison.

The guards pleaded for their lives, only to have their throats cut open.

She kicked open the door to the Warden's office, Derek and his rebels pointing their rifles about, hoping to find a single Sentinel left standing.

The dark green caped Warden Ayosuke was shivering in fear behind her desk, as he saw a blood soaked white sneaker appear in front of his face.

"Keys." The red dragon wearing her black leather jacket demanded.

The man threw them on the floor and got onto his knees in fear.

"Where's the Red Sword's leader's cell?" She asked.

"F-f-first cell on the l-l-left hand side hallway from my office, on the r-r-right." He stuttered out in fear.

The girl left the man there, gasping as she left him alive, cowering and shaking.

Asuna stood outside his cell, covered head to toe in blood, same with her carmine rapiers.

She re-seathed them, before opening the door, breathing in and out once deeply.

The cell was empty.

Her body shook in rage, before sprinting to Ayosuke's office.

There was a large window in the graying man's office, which she promptly kicked open, the glass shattering.

The dragon picked up the man and held him dangling in the air, before roaring at him, "WHERE IS HE?"

"A-A guy in a mask came to free him, just before he starved too..."

She threw him into the air, before leaping into the air too and cutting through him as many times as she could, leaving his corpse a shredded mass of blood.

Ayosuke's corpse was unrecognizable, the mans body a headless heap of cuts from Asuna's blood soaked rapiers.

She noticed a shadow watching her from the shattered window, before leaving.

She saw him leave to the roof, and followed him there from a small walkway outside the Warden's office.

The masked shadow was wearing a blue kabuki spirit mask and two Chinese daos strapped to his back. He also was wearing jet black long trousers and a long light grey sleeved shirt, and also light grey gloves.

Asuna drew her two rapiers, "Tell me where he is, and you may live."

The spirit chuckled, "He's living in at the top of an apartment building in the southern part of the district. Send your Yoshida about to find him."

"M-My Yoshida?" She asked, her double blood coated blades lowering.

"There are two identical blue haired genius twins in cell A8. Take one of them and send him about the district looking for his youngest twin, I can't give you the location myself, it'll compromise my identity." He said, intentionally scratching his voice.

"All right..." She said, "Then what?"

"They'll eventually bump into each other, and he'll lead you to Kirigaya. I wish you good luck."

"Who are you?" She asked, as the spirit turned around.

"I am no one." He said, before leaping off the roof of the prison with the agility of a cat, right into the night.

Derek and the other rebels burst onto the roof of Minko, before the blonde American asked, "Wait, where is he?"

"Somewhere in Ginza. But I can still find him." Asuna said, smiling deeply. Before looking down at her blades and remembering something Teizen'd told her.

 _"There's a monster inside all of us Yuuki. All you need to do is unlock it, and it'll tear everything around you apart."_

"How many Sentinels guarded this prison?" Asuna asked.

"At least four hundred." Derek said shrugging.

She placed her rapiers back into their holsters before descending back into Minko, wondering if she truly just massacred every Imperial Guard in that prison.

Asuna opened the Yoshida's cells and the two identical super geniuses got onto their knees, "Please don't kill us!" They begged in unison.

"I won't kill you." She said simply, "I need one of you to find your younger brother."

"Th-Three?" Two asked.

"Do you know where to find him?"

"I think he escaped and snuck past the sewer garrisons somehow. But he might be coming back to Bunkyo."

Asuna sighed, picking up the pale young man by the elbow, "You're coming with us."

"Wait! One!" He said to his twin.

The cell door was locked and the rebels left the prison after leaving it picked clean of Imperials.

...

...

The Bunkyo Rebels stood and watched as the huge white concrete walls to Ginza rolled aside.

Taisuke, the Garrison Commander, stood with his soldiers, watching as they passed.

Tsuboi was the first one to set foot in Ginza, before the rest of the rebels followed suit.

They smiled, glad their commander had done his job.

3 raised a light blue eyebrow, "So what do we do now?"

Andrew gripped his rifle, "We find Kazuto, and we thank him."

"He might be closer than you think." A voice said from the alleyway.

"Who said that?" Tsuboi asked.

The blue masked figure emerged from the alleyway, "No one. Let me take you to him."

The rebels shrugged, "Any other leads?" Nomi asked.

...

...

2 looked about Tokyo, streams of people rushing past him, all with the same sullen faces of living under Yashiro's boot.

The twenty year old haired genius looked about, he had a black hood over his electric light blue hair so no one would notice.

The young man grunted in frustration.

 _I can simplify and comprehend all of Quantum Physics when I was seven, but not find my own twin brother? If I was 3, where would I be? Hm..._

Two snapped.

 _I've got it!_

He walked to the nearest bar, before walking in to it.

He hit his hand on the counter, before the two same sounding voices belched and groaned out at the same time, "Straight scotch, stirred not shaken."

The twins looked at each other.

The triplets all looked exactly the same, and it was a mirror like reflection of the two brothers.

"Two." Three said nodding.

"Three." Two said nodding back.

The youngest Yoshida asked, sipping his scotch, "You joined the Black Dragons?"

"They kind of forced me into it," The middle brother said, "Didn't have a choice."

"I never joined. I just follow them around sort of." 3 sighed, "Is this the last drink we're gonna have together?"

"Probably in a bar, c'mon, take me to the apartment building that kid's at, so we can catch up properly."

The youngest twin nodded, tossing some money on the counter, smiling knowing that his two older identical triplets tormented him for almost twenty years, but Two was always the least abrasive.

The brothers walked out together, smiling after 3 whispered the location of the Red Swords current hideout in his older brothers ear, before parting ways to their separate district side rebellions.

...

The second Yoshida nodded to her after descending into the bunker, she sprinted as fast as she could to the apartment building.

Her legs began to move so quickly her body turned into a black blur, her black leather jacket with the yellow dragon on its back glowing as she sprinted towards the tall building.

...

The top of the apartment building was a large apartment, one large and flat floor with rooms about it. A big kitchen in the center of it. From the looks of it, the place could hold upwards of seventy people. There was one large room with booming black doors.

Derek and a small number of other Ginza rebels gasped, meeting what remained of the Bunkyo uprising.

The two district far rebellions met, smiling and shaking hands.

The blonde American man, tall and incredibly muscular, extended his hand to shake the hand of the shorter Tsuboi Ryoutarou.

Asuna looked at the young man, who nodded firmly, smiling.

She walked slowly towards the door that Three was standing outside of.

He nodded and smiled, implying he was all right.

The girl walked past him and rested her hand on the knob to the tall black door, closing her eyes, her war bun tightly tied behind her head.

Yui's voice seemed to ring in the girls mind.

 _Come on. He's waiting for you._

Asuna gasped, her calm amber orbs shining after her eyelids flew open.

She opened the door, seeing him.

Kazuto was still wearing the same old black gym shorts and white plain shirt from when he was still in prison.

The raven haired boy was propped up on the bed, looking off to the side, feeling the moonlight glow on his face, an IV fluid feeding him needed vitamins stuck into his left hand.

"Kirito!" Asuna exasperated, sprinting to him, hugging him tightly.

"A-Asuna.." Kazuto wheezed out, starting to sob on her shoulder.

He cried out, "I-I'm so sorry you had to save me... I-"

"No." She said, tears swelling up in her eyes, "It was my job all along."

Kazuto set Asuna's hair free out of its war bun, and caressed it, "Y-You saved me. You're my hero."

Asuna smiled, feeling the boy cry on her shoulder, before asking, laughing a little in disbelief, "I-ihis-is it really you?"

"Of course it is." Kazuto said, digging his nose into her neck, "Who else would I be?"

"I don't know." She said, crying with him, "You seemed like some vague dream I was chasing. Like some crazy idea I had created to keep me going but no, you're real."

"I'm the realest person in the world Asuna."

She rested her hand against his visible rib cage, gasping, "You're so skinny!"

"You're so pale!" He said smiling, resting his weak hand against her black war paint covered cheek with a tear streaming down it.

"Have you gotten anything to eat?" She asked quickly.

"I haven't touched a morsel of food in like ever. But the masked guy who saved me made me a feast, I don't doubt I would've starved to death were it not for him."

"Bastard." She hissed, "That was my job."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Kazuto assured, "There's only one thing I want from you. Which is to tell you something I've waited for ever for."

He laced his weak hand with her pale one and looked as deeply as he could into her loving amber eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

They could barely say anything in-between their sobs, almost like every person they were forced to murder had become a tear of that moment.

He gripped her hug tighter, and said, "After it all..." He sniffled, wiping aside a tear, "After all the murder, the blood, the mayhem, the duel with the Wolf. All I wanted to do was tell you that, I never wanted anything more than that."

"Me...too." She whispered, "Kirito-kun...I don't want to ever leave your side."

"Neither do I," He said as she sat on his cot with the white sheets, "There was nothing I ever wanted more than to be with you."

Asuna cupped his face, both of them crying, and said, "I'll never stop loving you. After fighting for so long, there's nothing in the whole world that can change how I feel. "

Kazuto smiled, "Exactly. Every time I thought I lost you, every time I almost died. I felt like I was being placed in a cold hell, where I could never be happy again."

"I couldn't agree more Kirito." She muttered before pressing her lips to his as deeply as she could, gripping his weak fingers tightly.

Kazuto felt his heart glow in warmth under the embrace of her lips, feeling it, knowing that it always beat for the one who currently held it in her the palm of her hand.

Asuna broke away and Kazuto caressed her cheek, brushing it with his finger, "Black war paint, black leather jacket, _two_ rapiers. You imitating anyone?"

"Just you dummy." The girl responded, sniffling.

"You're the greatest warrior to ever live Yuuki Asuna, because you fought for the right thing."

"What? You?" She said smiling at him.

"No. Love." He responded, kissing her.

He lay his recovering body on top of hers and the Yoshida twins walked in.

Two asked, "Want anything to eat?"

"The biggest steak you can find." He mumbled, as Asuna ran her hand through his short black hair.

"Right away."

Andrew and Tsuboi crossed their arms and looked at the door, Andrew asked, "You wanna meet Asuna in real life right now?"

"Nah, lets give them the night. We can meet her tomorrow."

"Andrew?"

The man gasped, "Bianca?"

He turned around, seeing his wife hold a baby in her arms.

The young man actually began to cry, hugging his wife, their son between them.

T.J. cooed, gripping his father's finger and smiling.

The young married couple cried, pressing their foreheads together.

Tsuboi and Nomi sighed, sitting back on chairs.

The young Indian man looked at his reddish brown haired friend next to him, "So, you wanna get married?"

"Uh! Wha..." Tsuboi trailed.

Nomi laughed, "I was just joking man, jeez."

Vicky and her older brother Derek looked around the room, before there was a knock at the door.

The young American man opened the door, and there were two young teens at the door.

"Who the hell are you two?" Derek asked.

"Silica?" Tsuboi asked, shooting up from his seat.

Shinichi and Keiko entered the house, and the bespectacled teen then said, "Uh...a spirit told us to come here. He came to our house we're living in with Bianca."

"Was he wearing a blue mask?" Bianca asked, after pecking her husband on the lips.

"Yes." Keiko said, meshing her hand with Nagata's.

"That's how we got here." The young woman said, running her hand through the black curls of her baby son.

The handsome bachelors of the two rebellions, Ginza and Bunkyo, sighed, envying the young couples about them.

 _We've gotta settle down after this war..._ They all thought.

..

Asuna looked up from Kazuto's sleeping face, seeing the blue masked spirit stand on her balcony through the rolling glass door, his two Chinese daos still strapped to his back.

She slinked out from under the boy resting on her slender body, before walking out to speak to him.

"Why, why did you do all this? Who are you?" The chestnut haired warrior implored, desperate to know.

"One day," The intentionally scratchy voiced spirit said, "If we meet again, you'll find out who I am and why I did this. But for now, enjoy your lovers company. You've earned it."

"Thank you spirit."

"Don't mention it." He said, before leaping off her balcony and rolling onto the roof of a nearby building, bounding away into the night.

She went back inside and let Kazuto rest his body on top of his lover's.

He woke up, and Asuna whispered to him, "Do you promise to stay with me forever?"

"Only if you do."

"Well then I promise."

"I promise too." She said smiling, before laying a kiss on top of his black haired head.

After everyone had retired to their respective rooms in the large house on top of the apartment building, the two Yoshida's brought the newly reunited couple a gift. The best gift anyone as hungry as Kazuto could ever have.

His face sprung into an expression of happiness and wonder as the geniuses conjured up the largest steak they could create, which was pretty damn big.

They laid the plate on his lap, and he devoured it, enjoying every last bite. He tore the meat off his fork with his teeth, savoring the sweet sweet flavor of the beef. He groaned out happily, and ate it smiling.

He finished it quickly and rested the plate on his bedside night table.

Kazuto smiled and laid his body on hers, "Good night Asuna."

"Good night Kirito." She responded closing her eyes.

They both fell asleep that night, smiling as widely as they could.

...

...

...


	36. Chapter 35: Red Riding Hood

Chapter 35: Red Riding Hood

...

Yui was a little shocked at first. She raised a black eyebrow, seeing the Princess come in to her Imperial Palace's front entrance, white marble pillars about...with a metal armed Teizen.

The ex-soldier hugged the little girl and her Princely playmate tightly, picking them up and clutching them to his chest smiling, he said, "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Teizen...Ribs..." The ten year old friends groaned out from the boys legitimately robotic strength.

The boy looked down at them, "How're you guys doing?"

Kyoichi brushed some dog hair off his baby blue suit and cleared his little throat, "I'm fine Officer, why aren't you at your post serving Dad?"

"Didn't you hear little brother?" Ayumi said smiling brightly, meshing her fingers with Teizen's metal ones, "Dad discharged him, he's going to live with us for a while."

The little boy crossed his arms, "For how long?"

"For as long as he wants." The black haired tiara wearing beauty said turning to her lover, gazing into his orange-ish hazel eyes with her light blue ones.

Teizen drew the teen closer to his body and, in full view of her little brother, kissed Ayumi deeply on the mouth, her heel wearing right foot rising, and mumbled, "Make that forever then."

Yui giggled as Kyoichi pretended to hurl, the little Prince squeaked out, complaining, "Onee-san! (Big sister)! Gross!"

The AI awakened by the twins raised a finger, "Actually, Romantic relationships can improve one's mental health, good work my lady." She said curtsying in her plain white dress the Royal Couple gave her.

"Why thank you Yui." Ayumi said nodding.

The Royal Couple appeared, Yashiro, wearing his simple Imperial platinum encrusted crown, next to his wife Mariko wearing her gold one.

Teizen instantly knelt, but the black haired man chuckled, "There's no need for that anymore."

"M-my lord?" The boy asked, looking up at his Emperor.

"You're part of the Imperial Family now son," The Emperor said, "You're one of us." The man said, waving his hand to Yui and his son Kyoichi.

"Thank you your Holiness." Teizen said smiling and rising.

Yashiro patted him on the back, "Let's go to the mini golf course! Have some fun!"

..

As Ayumi helped her little brother putt, Yui spoke to Teizen.

"Mister? Do you know where my parents are?" The little girl asked cutely, pulling on the tall boys blue pant leg.

The Wolf's heart sank seeing her black eyes shimmer, feeling her Longing, and he sighed, "Yes Yui-chan, I know where they are."

"Can I please see them now? I miss them..."

He shook his head, "Your parents are in hiding. I'm afraid you can never see them as long as the Kinzai House rules."

"So, Yashiro is the only thing in the way of letting me see Papa or Mama?"

The ex soldier rubbed the top of Yui's head smiling, "That's correct Yui."

The black haired AI gripped her putter before lining up a shot and shooting it perfectly, aiming even better than the Prince.

"Wow, nice shot!" The Emperor said, seeing her enter it in one hit.

 _Why thank you my lord._ The girl thought, smiling at him.

..

..

Kazuto's eyes sprang open when he realized he had slept atop Asuna's body, used to feeling.

The girl, already awake, looked down at him, "How'd you sleep hun?"

"Better than I've slept in ages." He murmured, rubbing his right eye and yawning, before smiling up at her, "You know what? This is the happiest moment of my entire life." Kazuto said, feeling a golden glow flutter in his chest, seeing the chestnut haired warrior smile down at him.

"Really? Why?" The girl asked.

He laced his hand with hers and said, "Because its the start of our new life together. From this day forward, I want to live by your side."

"Oh Kirito." Asuna said, wiping an onyx lock behind her lovers ear, "I do too."

"Great, help me get up." He said, knowing his body was still incredibly weak from Minko.

Asuna let him lean his frail body on hers, and with his left arm over her shoulder, she helped him out to the massive kitchen in the huge apartment complex.

"Kirito!" Keiko squeaked, sprinting to him with her boyfriend by her side.

"Nagata? Silica? Y-you guys are alive?" He asked in shock, smiling a little as the shorter and younger couple hugged him.

Tsuboi, Nomi and Andrew snuck up behind them and got him.

They wrapped him in a group hug, and Tsuboi chortled, "You son of a bitch, you did it! You beat the Wolf!"

"T-Thanks." The skinny teen said, being almost crushed under the weight of his friends hugs.

"Where's Asuna?" Andrew asked, curious to meet her in the real world.

"Right here." The dragon said, leaning against the door to their room with a white sneaker covered foot raised against it, her hands in her black leather jacket.

"A-Asuna?" Tsuboi gasped.

"Yo." She said simply, smirking.

Shinichi felt his heart stop, seeing her black war paint and striking amber eyes. His girlfriend thinking the same thing.

 _She's so awesome!_

The group hug moved to Asuna, stuffing her next to her in game husband, and lifting them up together, cheering, smiling and laughing.

"Hey can I get in on this?" Derek, the tall and ripped blonde American asked, before using his incredible strength and lifting the enormous group of people and crushing them all in a huge hug.

Kazuto wheezed out, "Hey guys...as touching as this all is...can I have some breakfast please?"

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" Tsuboi said, sprinting off to make him some food with Nomi, as everyone apologized quickly, forgetting how hungry the poor boy was.

A bowl of fried eggs was shoved in front of him across a counter, and he smiled at Nomi and Tsuboi standing next to each other, "So, Ryou. Why haven't you married Nomi yet?"

Shinichi smiled, "Yeah. You two are perfect for each other!"

The grown men grumbled something along the lines of, 'Stupid kids.' And walked off, their faces slightly red.

"Who was that Indian guy?" Asuna asked, taking a seat at the black marble counter of the kitchen next to Kazuto.

"Nomi Saluja. He's fast, good with knives. Decent cook." He admitted, chowing down as many eggs as he could eat.

The Ginza Rebel leader walked over and offered his hand, "Hello there. I always wanted to meet you. The famed Kazuto of Bunkyo, I-"

"I'm sorry Derek, can you give us some air for like- two seconds?"

"All right, all right." The American said, backing off, his hands above his shoulders defensively.

Seeing the sheer size of that man, and Asuna's vastly shorter body, he turned to his lover and asked, "Wait, _he's_ afraid of _you_?"

"Eh." The girl said shrugging, "When you hand the Empire its own ass on a platter you get some respect. I don't need to tell you that though." She added, nodding in approval of the tales she heard.

"Aww...Thanks honey." Kazuto said, kissing her.

Asuna backed away with a hand over her mouth, her milky white face turning slightly red under the black warpaint, "Kirito-kun! Not in front of my rebels!"

"What?" The boy asked, eating some more eggs from his bowl, "My men are right here." He said, throwing his ear over his right shoulder at the young men eating breakfast behind him.

"All of them are single! Isn't that rude?"

"Not Shinichi or Andrew." Kazuto said, Keiko and Bianca eating next to them, holding hands.

"Ergh. You're right...so, I know you must get tired of me asking this but...What do we do now?" The chestnut haired teen asked.

"Well its simple, we live together." He said, using his left hand to hold hers, while using his right to finish his bowl of eggs.

"Yeah but, what about Yui, and the Rebellion? Are we just done with that?"

"I just got out of prison Asuna, can we take things slower? Please? Honestly, I feel like my life is a bullet train right now." He said, meeting her amber eyes and moving back to his eggs.

"But I think-"

Kazuto cut her off, lifting her chin and kissing her again, before returning to his eggs, "One step at a time. One step at a time."

"Fine." She grumbled, looking out the window towards the war torn city below.

..

..

Yui sat at her lunch table with the Imperial family. She always felt isolated, like it was wrong.

She looked around the table, there was the Empress Mariko. She was kind to Yui, but she barely knew her. Then there was Yashiro, who acted kind around his family, but was a brute to his people.

Then there was Teizen, who she sympathized with, being adopted and an outsider. But again, she barely knew him, her memory of their day in his brain wiped off her code.

Out of the five people around her, chatting and eating lunch, she only trusted two people: the Princess and her little brother Kyoichi.

"Yui? Yui?" The Prince asked, seeing her doze off.

"Oh sorry." She said, picking up her fork and returning to the baked cod the servants prepared.

"I met your parents Yui-chan." Teizen said, after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "They were very honorable people. I respect that." He said tapping his chest with a fist, as was the Nagano way.

"They were rebels." Yashiro cursed, shaking his head, "They are _such_ nuisances. I have to spend so much money on that damned new Army. Ugh."

"You plan to do anything else with that Army Your Holiness?" The teen asked, wiping mashed potatoes from his Ayumi-hand free hand.

"Ah! Sneaky snake, trying to weave your way into my Military command, you. Maybe when this civil war nonsense is over, we'll talk."

Ayumi gripped Teizen's metal hand and thought worriedly.

 _I swear if he conscripts him again..._

Yui finished her cod, and sat patiently waiting, watching the Imperial family finish eating.

After everyone had finished, Teizen was led by hand, out of the view of her parents obviously, to the Princesses room.

Kouwahaka had never been in it, and it was...as elegant as the Princess who lived in it. Perfect lines of classic books lining her shelf, with an old Toshiba laptop charging on her tan brown desk.

The second Ayumi walked into the room, she took off her tiara and let it rest atop a purple pillow next to her laptop.

The discharged soldier cleared his throat, "Uh...So where will I be staying? I saw a ton of empty guest rooms walking over here-"

"In my room." The plain black satin dress wearing teen said smirking, sitting on her bed, hands under her thighs.

"Er...Isn't that unethical?"

"Why?" Ayumi asked, raising a jet black eyebrow, "We're together right?"

"We are, but we're not married."

"Well." The taller teen said crossing her arms raising her nose, "I brought you here to sleep by _me_ , not by yourself."

The Wolf looked aside disbelievingly in thought.

 _Greedy girl..._

Teizen then bowed, "As my lady commands."

"Your lady? I thought we were equals?"

"Hmm...we are I guess." He said, letting Ayumi rest her tall and slender body again on his muscular one like they used to in Nagano.

The boy ran his metallic fingers through the kind Royal's long clean black hair and asked, "Hey Ayumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do my new metal arms...unsettle you?" He asked, looking at them firmly and surgically attached to his torso.

The teen rolled her light blue eyes, "I thought we established this. I love you for who you are, regardless of anything else."

"Thanks Princess." He said, his hand stopping on the top of her head.

The sun light glimmered in from her window on their bed perfectly, the teens awkwardly laying there for a small moment.

Suddenly, Ayumi sat atop his stomach, attacking his neck, before the dark brown haired boy could react.

"Yumi-chan!" Teizen exclaimed, looking at the back of her head.

"C'mon, let's fool around!" She snickered, her head next to his, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Nah." He said, grabbing her shoulders, "Let just nap here."

"C'mon!" She implored, ignoring him.

He threw a metal right hand at the white door to Ayumi's room, "Your parents are across the damned hall, have you no respect woman?"

"No." She said, giggling a little.

Teizen sighed, using a simple Jiu Jitsu move to throw her off his toned stomach back onto the bed next to him, on his right.

"WAAAGH!"

She yelped in surprise, before he locked her in place with a left leg over her waist, her back to him as they both laid on their right sides.

"I said, I just wanted to lay here. Damn girl, don't be so selfish!"

The teen blew some of her hair out of her face in defeat, "All right then. But I'll attack you again when you least expect it." She said, turning her head slightly to him warningly.

"I'll be ready." The ex Colonel said, murmuring into the back of her long onyx colored hair.

...

...

Kazuto rubbed his eyes, groaning out next to Asuna in a lounge type area in the top floor of the apartment building.

"Tired from speaking to everyone?" She asked, flipping a page in her book.

"Uh-huh. I think I got everyone's names. Bianca, and her son T.J. are Agil's family. The twins are Yoshida 1 and 2. Your blonde foreign friends are Vicky and Derek, they lead the Ginza rebellion. Is that everyone?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah. Where'd you get that?"

The warrior pointed to a small stack of books in the corner of the lounge.

"What's it about?" The clear black haired boy asked.

"There's two young people who fall in love during the Sengoku Era. Their clans are bitter enemies so their love is forbidden."

"Wow, sounds interesting." Kazuto said nodding, "How does it end?"

"Haven't gotten there."

The youngest Yoshida triplet appeared with his identical brother. Three said, "Their fathers find out."

"The Seijo Clan leader grows furious over it, massacres them both along with the entire Makeda Clan and plants all their heads on pikes." His older twin said, Asuna growing angry, gripping her book tightly as she couldn't stop them as they spoke so quickly.

They then said in unison, their yellow eyes shining, "The novel is: At Our Sudden Moon. Published in 1948, by Yori Kaiyoko."

Kazuto laughed out loudly, and Asuna smacked both of them on the back of the necks with her closed book, "BAKAS!" She roared, "You spoiled the ending!"

As they rubbed their napes and walked off, the girl huffed as she collapsed into a chair angrily, "Stupid super geniuses."

"I've actually seen the movie adaptation, its really good." Shinichi added, being essentially the authority on old movies.

Keiko nodded in agreement, "I think those light blue haired guys are smart enough to create a television right?"

Kazuto hollered out, "Hey Yoshidas!"

"Yes?" They asked, appearing next to his egg like white chair.

"Can you whip up a TV for us?"

"We don't work for free." Two said.

"What'll it be?" Asuna asked, throwing the book aside after knowing how it ended, curious to see the film.

"Booze." They said together, as they literally operated on it, "And lots of it."

Keiko shivered from the creepy feeling of seeing them speak at the same time, before muttering, "So weird..."

They teens promptly dispersed to find alcohol for the two scientists, as they themselves prepared the materials to create the television.

...

...

Yui smirked from under her cup, watching the Emperor as he sat down with his family to eat.

Yashiro looked at the girl, "Wow, you're quite the punctual one. Perhaps you'd make a good wife for my son."

"I'm sure I would." She said smiling legitimately, knowing what would happen when the man drank from his cup. Taking Kyoichi's hand to convince his father, and making the little boy turn red and tuck his hand away from Yui's into his expensive pants pocket.

Yashiro stood up and lifted his cup, "Here I have a wonderful lover for my daughter, _and_ my son. To romance!"

"To romance." The AI said through the long black haired dead girls body, smirking happily knowing no one would force her to be married the second the man withdrew his lips from the cup.

The Emperor drank his morning cup of coffee with his family, before sitting down and reaching for a napkin.

He began to sweat incessantly, Mariko growing worried over her husband, "Yasshy? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I..." Yashiro trailed, passing out on the floor.

"Papa!" His children screamed, running from their chairs to help him.

Palace Sentinels sprinted to him in their white helmets, as he laid out cold on the floor.

They pressed a finger to his wrist, one said, "His pulse is dropping, we need to get him to a doctor quick!"

After Teizen and the guards carried him away, Yui was left alone at the dining table.

She looked at her clenched fist, and thought.

 _Mama. Papa. I will find you. If Kyoichi-kun becomes Emperor, I can see you in seconds. Whenever I please. I will have saved Japan from further war. Thank you so much for inspiring me._

She then sat in Yashiro's chair and giggled to herself.

 _I wonder if anyone will ever think it was me. I mean who would suspect an obedient and punctual subject, loyal to her Empire and her Prince?_

The girl laughed out loud, after making sure no one could hear her, "People are so stupid!"

...

...

 _"A-Aki-kun." The girl said, reaching for her lover on screen._

 _"Iyo...Let's grow old together." Aki said, before the forbidden lovers said, taking their hands under their sudden moon on their bridge, the lands of their clans behind them, "I want to get married tonight, I don't care what our fathers say."_

Shinichi was crying his eyes out over the beautiful love story happening on the television the twins made, while Asuna and Keiko just eyed him with crossed arms.

 _Pansy_. They both thought, as the recovering Kazuto devoured popcorn incessantly, two huge bowls of it next to him in case he'd need them.

 _"Yes, Aki-kun." The brown-ish black haired girl said nodding, standing in the bridge above the river._

 _Suddenly, Aki's father, the great Ayoke of the Seijo clan appeared with his attendants, the Makeda attendants appeared on Iyo's side of the river._

 _"Samurai!" Ayoke ordered, holding his katana in the air, "Wipe them all out!"_

 _"D-Daimyo-san, that's your youngest son on that bridge!" One attendant exclaimed._

 _"That is no son of mine." He snarled, as he spurred his horse towards the bridge, his samurai howling for blood behind him, katanas raised, red armor clinking._

Before Ayoke's blade met his son's throat, the channel fuzzed and buzzed before a newsperson fixed his glasses on screen, "We interrupt tonights programming to bring you an important bulletin. Emperor Yashiro, has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" The four teens asked, seeing the newsperson fix his papers in front of him.

"Guys! Come see this!" Kazuto hollered before shoveling more popcorn down his incredibly hungry throat, calling the rebels over to the television. His strengthening hand moved from the bowl of popcorn in his lap, to the makeshift remote the twins made, turning up the volume to the television.

"Was it the blue Kabuki masked spirit?" Nomi asked, scratching some stubble on his skin, seeing the broadcast play.

"Could've been anyone." Three said mumbling and stroking the light blue stubble on his face.

Andrew chuckled, bringing Bianca closer to his side, clutching T.J. to his chest and saying, "Glad that asshole finally chokes it."

"No." Three said shaking his head, "This is worse."

"Worse? The Empire is doomed! We can win!" Derek said happily.

"Yeah, its the only central authority keeping the country together!" The middle Yoshida said, thinking with his brother.

His younger twin built on that, "Do you guys not understand how the military is structured? Each prefecture offers their own soldiers to the Emperor, if he dies without an heir, the country is going to fracture again."

"So it'll like before Tokugawa took over? Damn." Kazuto said, his love of history bubbling in his mind, incessantly eating more and more popcorn after having nearly starved to death.

"So the hell hole _we're_ in here in Tokyo..." Keiko said slowly, "Will extend to the entire country?"

The Yoshidas bowed and spoke at the same time again, "Exactly."

"Well...crap." Asuna said, raising both thin chestnut colored eyebrows surprised, "I've never wanted the Emperor to ever _not_ die so much before."

"There is a chance however. If the Emperor can name a strong heir before he croaks, someone strong and fierce, who's dedicated to keeping central authority stable, the prefectural overseers will stay in check. But there's no one that loyal."

"There is." Asuna and Kazuto said in unison, the raven haired teen swallowing the mouthful of popcorn, and as a scratchy seed slipped down his throat, they both became seriously worried, hoping he'd loose those wolflike tendencies he kept.

...

...

Yashiro coughed, calling for a servant with a frail finger, and saying hoarsely, "G-Get me the boy. The- HACH HACH!" He said, coughing terribly, "Get me the tall one."

"Yes my lord." He said, nodding quickly before walking into the hallway outside his small ward at the bottom of St. Lukes.

Outside his ward was a flurry of people. They were the prefectural overseers, or modern Daimyo, appointed by Yashiro himself, now questioning their loyalties to the Crown, muttering amongst themselves, scheming and forming possible alliances should the civil war extend beyond Tokyo.

Kyoichi was crying, leaning on his older sisters shoulder, while she spoke worriedly to her mother. Teizen sat calmly next to her, looking into his lap.

"He wants to see you." The servant said, poking his head out of the Emperor's ward, and pointing to the tall and strong metal armed teen.

"M-me?" Teizen asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you, now come on."

Teizen ran his metal hands over his light blue shirt, before assuming his usual military posture and walking towards his Emperor.

"My liege." The boy said, taking a stool next to the dying man and bowing his head.

"All, right listen up kid. I- AHACH AHACH! Don't have much time left." Yashiro muttered, feeling the room glow blurry.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"You ever hear how the pen is more powerful than the sword?"

Teizen nodded, "Of course your Holiness."

"Well...here ya go." The dying man said, tossing the boy a golden pen while he felt Yui's poison near his heart.

"T-This is Hirohito's pen! All Imperial orders are written with this!" The boy exclaimed in disbelief, feeling like he had a nuclear warhead in his black iron synthetic hand.

"Get him some paper." Yashiro ordered, a servant instantly passing the seventeen year old boy a clipboard with a paper on it.

"All right, write this down:

I Kinzai Yashiro...titles titles titles..."

Teizen scribbled on the white sheet: **I Kinzai Yashiro, ruler of the waves and Lord Protector and Acting Regent of Japan.**

"Hereby proclaim."

 **Hereby proclaim.**

"The boy Kouwahaka Teizen, the next Regent of Japan."

"But that'll mean I'm..."

"Emperor..." He whispered with an observing servant, the golden pen shaking before moving.

 **The boy Kouwahaka Teizen (** コワハカ ティーゼン) **, the next Regent of Japan.**

"Keep writing kid:" He groaned out, coughing as the teen's scribbling continued.

"He is to marry my daughter, Ayumi, and take the Kinzai family name. And be crowned the night of the wedding, which will be tomorrow, February 15th. Any sons produced by this union shall be illegitimate to Kyoichi's ascension. He's then to assure my son's safe inheritance of the throne until he turns of age, at eighteen. Signed:"

Teizen initially wanted to protest to the treatment of his Princess as a trophy, but obliged nonetheless, loyal to the bitter end.

"Pass me the paper son." Yashiro asked, reaching for the paper, Teizen shakily passing the dying Emperor the paper with the golden pen in hand.

The man signed it weakly, his name imprinted coldly on the document.

Kinzai Yashiro (キンザイ ヤシロ)

He started coughing up some blood before passing it back to him. His name signed on the document, making it Imperial law the second he finished writing.

Yashiro kept speaking in his dying and coarse voice, his handsome face barely moving with emotion, he said, "All right boy, before you and all my attendants leave me here in peace to die. Know this. You've been loyal to me-"

"My lord, I-"

"Sh." He said, shushing him instantly, "You have. This is my reward to you for being loyal, the one I considered before. You see all those suits out there, outside my ward? They're not real men, they're not soldiers, they're not loyal. But you are." He added, digging a shaking and frail finger into the center of Teizen's proud muscular chest, "I chose _you_ to be the sitter of my throne instead of _them_ because you won't fight pettily over it when I'm gone. You'll make my Empire stronger, for sure."

The man groaned, "ERGH! I've done a lot of bad shit kid, I'm going to hell."

"Its been an honor serving you my lord." Teizen said smiling warmly at the man he'd die for.

"Thanks. Here, take this." He said, tossing the boy the golden pen, "Write whatever you want. A call for an invasion, taxes whatever. Get ready for that wedding, I'd make it quick. You have to marry my daughter before you're crowned, that's absolutely HACH! important." He said after coughing.

"Sayonara, my lord." The boy said bowing, taking the document in hand along with the pen.

"Sayonara...my favorite Wolf." Yashiro said, closing his eyes before muttering, "Now go, let a man enjoy his last minutes alive. Alone."

"Yes my lord. Come along now." He said, holding the document, walking out of the ward with his new servants.

He closed the door behind him, over fifty pairs of eyes on his face before Ayumi, pearly white tiara on her pretty head, asked, standing up with her family, "Well, what'd Daddy say?"

"I-I'm to be crowned Emperor tomorrow. After marrying you." The boy said, sweating a little, and rubbing the skin next to his ear a little.

"Let me see that!" A prefectural overseer snarled, swiping the document from the boy, "Hmm. I'll be damned."

The suits around him looked in, and a bald and graying overseer fixed his glasses and said, "Its the boys handwriting probably, but the Emperor's words. His name is signed there."

They all looked to the boy slowly, before dropping to their knees instantly, swearing fealty in seconds after they all read it.

 **"My Emperor."** They all said together, kneeling and looking down at their right hands on their hospital's clean floor, tales of the Wolf's ferocity and tenacity reaching even their faraway ears.

Teizen looked at the golden pen that lay in his hand, before to the men kneeling to him on the floor.

He looked to Ayumi, and said shakily, "D-Do you w-want to marry me?"

The Princess, soon to be Empress smiled, "Well. I mean, its a little early, but if we _have_ to..." She said, rubbing her left ear lobe shyly a little.

"No." He said confidently, taking her cold hands with his metal ones and looking into her eyes, "No way. If you have any regrets about our union, tell me. I never would push you into something you had no desire in. Please, tell me what you think my love."

She looked at the suits rising slowly from the floor and said, "Look. I love you, but if we're going to make this work, there's to be no bourbon or cigarettes or "Wolf" moments you hear?" The gorgeous girl asked, turning her head warningly.

"Ugh...Yumi-chan..." He pleaded, using an actual legitimate smile.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Nope, don't use that damned Teizen charm. Nope. If you're to be _my_ husband, you gotta play by _my_ rules."

"All right then, I won't smoke, drink or kill anymore. I promise." He said, bringing Ayumi to his side, before muttering, "For you." And he said smiling, "Let's go get married!"

The taller girl kissed him on the cheek and Yui smiled and thought hopefully.

 _Teizen seems nice. I only just met him yesterday anyway._

 _Right?_

 _..._

 _..._

The news anchor raised a finger to his ear, listening, "Yes? Mhm. All right then." He fixed his papers and kept speaking, "Reports have come in that on his deathbed, Emperor Yashiro has named an heir, the boy Kouwahaka Teizen will be crowned tomorrow at 9:00. More information to follow." He said, the channel buzzing back to the old film.

"Whoa! He's still alive?" Derek asked, the blonde man shocked.

"Wait." Kazuto said, thinking, "So is that good or bad?"

Asuna rubbed her chin, "Well...its both really. I spoke to Princess Ayumi-"

"YOU WHAT?" The rebels roared, looking at her.

"Yeah. Sorry for lying to you Derek, but I got what I wanted." She said, taking the slowly recovering weak hand of Kazuto, "Kick me out of the Ginza rebellion. Don't, I don't care either way."

"Clever girl." The American snarled, his younger sister Vicky holding him back from smashing the television in rage.

"Yeah so I spoke to Ayumi, she said she'd try her best to you know...make him not a crazy person."

"Did it work?" Kazuto asked, knowing how outlandishly barbaric the things he pulled were.

She shook her head, "I have no clue."

The dragon saw the furious blonde man shiver in anger, but despite his alarming muscles and height, she just shrugged and ignored him, "So really, the fate of everyone in the whole Empire...Is in his hands?"

The Yoshidas spoke together, cortex chips clicking, "Not just the Empire. The entire world."

"Whaaat?" Kazuto asked, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"He's right." Andrew admitted, drawing his family closer to him in fright, "Yashiro has millions of soldiers in those ridiculously powerful Panzer Wolf Armor suits based in Kyoto. He also has the largest and most modern navy on the planet. If he could've just located and eliminated us before dying, he probably would've conquered the world."

Kazuto shook his head, speaking in a calm voice, "That's not all. Teizen's a military genius, I know him well. If he has that much military power, the world's his if he wants it. If we didn't stand a chance against Yashiro before, we don't stand a chance now. We're so, so screwed."

"So whether we die or not, is his choice?" Keiko asked, scared, and remembering the Demon that descended on her church.

Asuna gripped Kazuto's hand, seeing Teizen's military ID photo being brought on screen after Three changed the channel to the news. She closed her eyes.

 _Ayumi. Please. Restrain the Wolf._

 _..._

 _..._

 _(The morning of the Coronation. 06:34 AM.)_

 _.._

Teizen woke up slowly, Ayumi lying next to him in their bed.

He noticed the blue bands covering her arm, and asked, "Ayumi?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled out sleepily.

"Did you...Donate blood for me?"

"I did." She groaned against her pillow.

"Did you also...pay for my medical bill?"

"Of course I did." She turned, opening her eyes and letting him get lost in that light blue ocean that were her eyes, "I'd do anything for you."

He looked down at his metal right hand before meshing it with hers, and saying, "We're to be married today. And then I'm to be crowned."

"Strange world huh Tei-san?"

"Yes." He looked to a black lock on her shoulder before brushing it off and saying, "I still think its too soon-"

"Hey." She warned, cutting him off, "I said I had no regrets. Do you?"

"None. But I do love you, a lot." He said, staring into her eyes with his tiger like ones, "Do you miss your father?"

"He was...kind to Kyoichi and I. But he was a bloodthirsty maniac, like you used to be, so I'm not missing him at all."

"You're not curious as to who murdered him?"

"No. But if I do meet him, I'll thank him."

The boy laughed a little, some air huffing out of his round little nose, he rested a metal left hand against her cheek and said, his heart warming, "For saving my life. My heart is yours. My sword is yours. My life is yours. My body is yours. _I_ am yours."

Ayumi laughed, "You know everything you just said. We'll make it official. Tonight."

Teizen closed his eyes and nodded, "I can't wait."

The boy got out of their bed and stretched, "All right!" He clapped loudly, "Let's get this crazy life changing day started!"

The Princess smiled, and said smugly, "Why don't you start by getting that mane of yours cut?"

"What?" He asked, surprised, "You don't like the hair?"

"Nope. Keep the braids however."

He shook his head, "I'll cut 'em off. But I'll let you call me Tei-kun."

"But I thought you hated that name!" She said, remembering he felt it stripped away his masculinity.

He chuckled, "If we're to be wed. And spend the rest of our lives together, there's one thing we've got to nail down: compromise."

She shrugged, "All right. My Tei-kun." Ayumi said smiling, batting her eyelashes at him and growing slightly red.

He put his hand on the doorknob, "I'll see you at the signing room for the papers."

Teizen walked out of her room groaning.

 _This is going to be one hell of a day._

 _..._

There was a large obsidian block built on the remains of the Red Swords compound in Bunkyo.

The boy responsible for the ashes stood right there, looking around it, dozens of men of Wolf Brigade, still in their Wolf Armor, protecting him. The men smiled under their helmets, happy their old Sergeant had come far.

He felt the golden pen in his pocket grow heavier by the second, approaching the memorial block, hundreds of names he killed written on it.

Teizen, in his new jet black suit, instead of his usual blue jeans and green shirt, rested his metal hand against the names of three specific girls.

He looked down, his new short blackish brown hair hanging slightly off his head, his two braids cut off only minutes before.

The boy kept pressing his metal fingers to the memorial the citizens made, and thought, sniffling a little.

Teizen made sure his Sentinels weren't looking when crying a little.

 _Asada. Suguha. Rika. Please. I'm begging you three. Forgive me. Please._

The wind said nothing, the boy feeling his heart being crushed.

All the weight of everything hurt him. The things he'd done. The responsibility of managing the most powerful nation on the planet.

At the flick of Yashiro's pen, the teen had become the most powerful man on the planet, capable of worldwide domination.

He sighed, wiping the tears aside. The whispers of ghosts that would never come couldn't help him, only the _living_ could.

Teizen's metal hand retreated from the obsidian block. Before walking away from it, his back to the hundreds of names he'd caused to be written there.

The boy went inside his bullet proof limousine, the Wolf Brigade mounted their motorbikes, shielding him, before starting off towards the Imperial Palace.

As he passed his old training camp and his old roadblock, he thought to himself, the world's most powerful pen laying in his pocket.

 _I've come a long ass way from my little farm. But I've done...a lot of things I'm definitely proud of. God, I'm marrying Ayumi, the love of my life in a couple minutes, and being crowned Emperor only minutes afterward. Why is my life moving so damned fast? There's got to be someone who can listen to my thoughts._

The boy gasped in his limousine, remembering the Psyche System.

 _"So for Ayumi to truly love me, I have to humanize myself?"_

 _"Yes." Yui said nodding._

Teizen's literally iron fist curled around his golden pen in his pocket.

 _I want to make my Yumi-chan as happy as possible. I'm going to speak to Yui and improve my mental state, I have so much on my chest right now I feel like my heart's collapsing. Goddamn, the world turns fast._

The limousine stopped, and the boy looked to the enormous and expensive looking ceremonial hall Yashiro had constructed for his own coronation.

He let a lot of air escape his lips exhaustively, and thought.

 _There's this small signing room in the corner of the ceremonial hall. There I'll sign the papers binding me to Ayumi. And then...I'll be crowned Emperor? Jeez._

The boy smirked, before stepping out of his limousine.

 _I'll be the greatest Emperor to ever live!_

...

...

...


	37. Chapter 36: The Rising Sun

Chapter 36: The Rising Sun

...

...

Asuna and Kazuto watched the television in fear, anticipation, worry but must of all confusion. No one on the entire floor knew what the Wolf's reign would bring.

Three checked his green medi watch, "Twelve minutes till coronation."

The dragon pondered this for a moment, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

 _Just the sheer weight of the responsibility of Emperor is too much, for even anyone to handle. Teizen has a lot of strength, but he can't hold up the world on his shoulders._

Asuna smiled curiously.

 _I wonder what's going through his head right now._

Derek shook his head, "We can't just sit here and do nothing! He's about to be crowned!"

"We have to." Kazuto said, "The Ceremonial Hall is guarded by thousands of Armored Volunteers, we'll be massacred seconds before we so much as blink. An attack would be suicide."

"So was the attack on Minko." Vicky noted, popping her bubble gum watching the television screen.

"Yeah but those Sentinels weren't armored. My rapiers can't do anything against Tritinium steel. That thing is like Titanium infused with oxidized steel, but like seventy times as impenetrable."

"She's right." Three said nodding, "Plus, Teizen might be our only shot at a peaceful Japan. If he has the Princess on his elbow, she could convince him to end the war. Or maybe even return the country to a democracy."

Asuna smiled, releasing Ayumi's secret, "Actually, she told me herself that she would have a very different Empire if she was sitting on the throne."

Kazuto looked at his girlfriend and asked, "Why doesn't the Empress Mariko or Ayumi ascend the throne then, they have Royal blood right?"

Two shook his head, "They're women, the country'd never follow them. Its too unethical."

"Ten minutes." His younger identical twin brother said, announcing it to the various rebels listening.

...

...

Teizen walked into the signing room, it was rather simple. It was painted completely white, with a small rectangular metal table where a minister and Ayumi were sitting at.

He took his spot sitting next to his soon to be wife, who said, "Hey. I like the haircut, but why'd you get rid of the braids Tei-kun?"

"I decided it should be like that." He admitted, before taking her right hand with his left metal one sitting, "You ready?"

"Are you? You're going to be named Regent in front of the whole country in like five minutes!"

The minister cleared his throat, tapping the papers, "I think we should begin. Kouwahaka Teizen, do you promise to bind yourself to Kinzai Ayumi for your entire life? And promise to care for her, as your equal partner until separated at death?"

"Yes. Yes I do." The boy said, confidently, gripping her hand lightly with his crushingly strong metal one.

"Kinzai Ayumi, do you promise to bind yourself to Kouwahaka Teizen for your entire life? And to care for him, as your equal partner until separated at death?"

"Definitely. Yes I do." She said, smiling and turning her head to kiss the teen to her side.

"Sign here your Highnesses." The minister said pointing to their name slots on the papers.

Ayumi signed her name first, followed promptly by her formerly Wolflike lover.

Teizen looked at his name, and then the black pen in his iron hand, "Wow. So thats it, we're married?"

"We'll get married properly later." She said, pecking her brand new husband on the cheek and walking to the ceremony, the buzz of thousands of people speaking amongst each other entering the small room, but when she opened the door, she stopped, "Oh, and welcome to the Kinzai family."

The minister passed the boy sitting there by himself a black folded robe and muttered to him, "Good luck son, I'm sure you'll be a great king."

He left him there alone, before he changed out of his suit into the black Shogun's robe the minister passed him.

Teizen looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his robe before ignoring all the buzzing questions in his head.

 _I'm seventeen for Pete's sake, and I'm to be Emperor? I'm married? I'm about to be crowned? Why do I have so much crushing pressure on my shoulders?_

He shook his head.

 _I have to stay focused, I will do my duty until the very end. To my lady, and her dead father._

The boy opened the door at the second floor of the ceremony room, lines of Kerberos Panzer Armored soldiers shielding him from the eyes of thousands of his new citizens.

...

The huge wooden doors to the fraudulently enourmous ceremony room swung open, two servants pulling the handles.

The entire ceremony rose onto its feet staring at Teizen walking down the aisle in his long black gown, his new sharp looking short dark brown hair staying completely still as he walked.

The teen was as nervous about his new reign as a cat cornered in an alley by three dogs, but still, he had a look of robotic calm on his masculine face.

Thousands watched as Teizen walked slowly towards the raised platform where the old Shinto Priest awaited him, the entire Wolf Brigade was wearing formal military attire with their Brigade Sergeant Taisuke at their head, right where Teizen used to stand months before.

He reached the platform.

Teizen knelt in front of the Shinto Priest at the throne, walking up to him, sweat beginning to form above his ears.

The Shinto Priest lifted a bowl of purified rice from an old wooden table, and sprinkled some on the boy's handsome face before uttering his prayer.

"May the gods watch over you, and grant you self control, mercy, empathy, and wisdom. May the gods make sure you have a long and prosperous reign. May they watch over your family name. Your country. Your safety. And your soul."

"Through the divine power gifted to me through the gods! I, now proclaim you, Kinzai Teizen, son of Souske, the new Emperor of Japan." The Shinto Priest said proudly, standing tall in his white gown, actually hopeful that this Emperor would not be assassinated like the last one he crowned.

The Shinto Priest lifted the crown, the very same Imperial Crown Yashiro had been crowned with, off a pillow.

The Priest placed the crown on Teizen's head and said, "My lord, please rise."

Teizen rose slowly, his crown atop his head perfectly.

The Shinto Priest called out, "ALL HAIL EMPEROR TEIZEN!"

Taisuke stood up straighter, his soldiers standing to with him before saying in unison with the crowd, "ALL HAIL EMPEROR TEIZEN!"

Instantly, the entire ceremony knelt, Teizen was the only person standing.

Except for his new wife, Ayumi, the new Empress, her mother and brother kneeling, but the girl still stood tall.

"Your Highness!" A kneeling Sentinel hissed, "You have to kneel too."

"No." The girl wearing her Mother's old gold crown said proudly.

The teen wearing his new crown nodded, understanding what she meant.

She'd always stay standing, no matter what. Every choice Teizen would make, every law, every bill, edict or decision. She'd be right there over his shoulder, judging him, holding her leash on the Wolf tightly. Making sure Red Riding Hood stayed nice and snug in his mind.

Seeing her husband nod, she smiled and knelt with her family.

And then her country.

Teizen, with Red Riding Hood brimming inside of him, spoke out, "My citizens! As my first act as Emperor, I wish to usher in a new era..."

"Of Peace, Reconstruction, Understanding, and Equality!"

Teizen watched as the entire ceremony room, thousands, performed the formal kneel, the dogeza.

Peasants, citizens, farmers, businessman. Everyone in the entire country knelt in front of their televisions. The only ones sitting were the rebels in shock at the boy smiling on screen.

He raised his hands, palms facing upwards, before reveling in the glory of the crown. His citizens rising.

In the days of the samurai, there was an old manly gesture made when declaring a Daimyo, where a man would tap his chest with a firm fist, while doing the same to his stomach.

One man, Sergeant Taisuke, began to do it, not uttering a word, until his brigade of Wolves did the same.

All the men followed.

All the women followed.

Proud of their new Emperor's decision, Taisuke began to chant in a deep and loud voice, "TEIZEN! TEIZEN!"

Hundreds, then thousands chanted his name, and the boy smiled deeply, before sitting back on Yashiro's old elegant throne, Red Riding Hood wearing his new crown, sitting upon his new throne.

He smiled, hearing the entire country reverberate with the sound of his name, his Empire, his new choice.

Teizen felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders, he chose the righteous path, the one of peace. Instead of the bloody one of conquest. The Wolf was slain, his corpse tied and leashed by the new Empress.

The teen, crown on his head, turned to Ayumi, and smiled.

Standing and pounding her chest and her stomach, the girl laughed a little, knowing how easily Teizen could've chosen to betray her, and decided to declare an era of conquest.

That very day, the new Emperor decided to change the course of history with a couple flicks of a pen and a single speech.

...

...

Teizen sat at his new desk, looking at his new golden pen laying on a fancy sheet of paper.

He began to write.

 _~Imperial Edict #456:_

 **I, Emperor Teizen, order the Imperial Treasury to pay a subsidy of Ten Million Yen each to the households of Shinozaki, Asada, and Kirigaya, as payment for the loss of their daughters. I also express my sincerest apologies in causing their deaths, and wish I could change the irreparable past, I understand that no amount of money can change what I did, but some cash and a sincere apology may be at least, a start.**

 **Signed, Kinzai Teizen.**

He smiled, slightly satisfied, before pressing the button on his desk to call for a servant.

The light blue suited man looked at the bill, "Ah, starting off with a kind reign are we my lord?"

"Yes, can you send that to...Hariba Shinji, he works in Subsidy Affairs."

"Yes my lord." The servant said bowing and leaving, bill in hand.

He sighed, continuing to write.

~Imperial Edict #457:

 **I, Emperor Teizen, order the organization of a new Tokyo Reconstruction Project, the funds will be provided from a new tax on tobacco. And also a downsizing of the military. The Project will be headed by the architect...**

The boy pondered this, before flipping through a detailed directory of his citizens, pointing a metal left index finger to the Shinozaki family name, at the father of its household.

 **Shinozaki Ryosuke, if he is willing to work. Who will be payed a yearly sum of Ten Million Yen for his services. He will also be provided with the necessary funds to reconstruct all the homes and buildings destroyed by the two month long Battle For Tokyo.**

 **Signed, Kinzai Teizen.**

He again smiled after sending it off to be set in motion, before picking up the phone on his desk, a voice instantly reacting, "My lord?"

"Alert the presses, I need to make a statement."

"Right away my lord." The voice said, the line cutting off.

He sighed, walking to a mirror in his office, fixing his hair and clearing his throat, preparing his speaking voice. Afterwards, he picked up his platinum crown Yashiro had to wear around others, and walked to the podium in front of the Imperial Palace, armored soldiers at his side.

...

The entire country sat in front of their televisions, eager to hear the new kind king's words.

Teizen tapped the microphone, catching the attention of his new Empire, "Uh...Hello?"

Everyone trained their cameras on him, Imperial Guards about, making sure this new young Emperor wasn't assassinated before his speech was made. Teizen began speaking in his clear and manly voice.

"I think these past two months are something we all need to forget about here in Tokyo. Tens of thousands have been killed, and half the city has been mostly abandoned or ruined. Its time to rebuild and clean up the blooded streets of this city. But first, there is one pesky thorn in my side."

"The Prefectural Overseers of the Isle of Kyushu have openly rebelled against me, the only ones to refuse to swear fealty. It is, as of now, recognized by me as an Independent Republic. Conveniently for some citizens, that offers a good solution to the current issue of rebellion here in my Capital. Let's face the facts rebels, even without Kyushu on my side, you don't stand a chance."

Derek and Kazuto looked down at their laps as Teizen spoke the truth, "You are horrifically out numbered. You are facing the world's largest and most modernized army. You will die if I do not show mercy and not hunt you down. However, as my reign is to be a merciful one, as requested by my brand new wife and my conscience, I will show mercy."

"I stood here, months before, on this very podium begging for an end to the fighting. I ask for the same thing now, peace. Tokyo has bled enough. Here's what I offer. You will lay down your arms, every district rebel group mind you, and be escorted to the ten battlecruisers waiting in Tokyo Harbor, to take you to Kyushu."

Everyone in the apartment buildings top floor looked to the two identical Yoshida twins, who just rubbed their scratchy chins in thought.

"Or, I could just murder you all." The new Emperor added nonchalantly, "Your choice. There, you will all enjoy the Republic you all fought for, to be rewarded to you in Kyushu. Its time to look towards the future rebels. Thanks. You have the next forty eight hours to surrender yourselves to my army and be escorted to your carriers to a new life. Or you could stay here, awaiting my wrath."

"Any rebels leaving will never return to my Empire unless invited by me personally. I am ordering all roadblocks to stand down for the next two days, and then forever. Those who think that we don't know you who are, think again, we know the identity of every rebel in every district. Again, I'm giving you a choice."

"That is all." He said, rubbing his nose and walking off.

Dozens of questions flowed from reporters mouths following this, but the new Emperor ignored them all, walking back to his palace, Sentinels shutting the gates close after he walked past them, statue like guards at his side.

...

...

No one in the Bunkyo and Ginza Rebellions spoke.

Eventually, the silence was broken fearfully.

"So. We're just surrendering?" Nomi asked.

"You know this could easily be trap right?" Tsuboi said in an obvious tone.

"Its not." Kazuto said affirmatively, "Teizen is sneaky, but he wouldn't play dishonorably like that. I remember back when we were fighting in Bunkyo, he ambushed us at where the war started, in Tinzai. And then again when I left, at the church. But through it all, he never lied. Killing us when he showed ourselves would not be in his moral code I think."

"Remember," Andrew said, "I hate that smug prick. But he defied Imperial law and averted execution by letting us pass through T-137 into Ginza."

"That was illegal?" Tsuboi asked.

"Super illegal." Kazuto said, "Its what I got caught for. He does play up to his word."

"UGH!" Derek roared, smashing the television angrily, throwing it out a window, "I hate feeling so helpless!"

"There's nothing we can do." Asuna said, "Teizen's right. We can't just sit on this floor doing nothing, waiting for him to find and kill us. I suggest we play along with his plan, leave to Kyushu and perhaps plan ahead there."

"But that's letting him win!" Tsuboi exclaimed.

"Klein, chill." Kazuto said with a hand.

"No!" The man teared up a little, "W-What about Lisbeth man?"

Asuna understood, sad she was gone, but still being wise, "She would've wanted you to stay alive Klein."

The man kept crying, "Everyone at the church! Everyone except for us! They all died! It would've been for nothing if we just surrender."

Everyone turned to the Yoshidas, being the authority on everything due to being possibly the smartest people to ever exist, the two young men kept rubbing their chins in thought.

"Guys? You're like super geniuses right? What do you think we should do?"

Three spoke, looking up from thinking and staring at the floor with his calm yellow eyes, "The logical choice would be to be exiled to Kyushu Island. At least there we can take a damned break."

His older twin nodded, "But, we respect what you all think, just because we're intelligent doesn't mean we're correct on something like this. We should vote. Those who vote we stay flock to me, those who don't flock to Three."

Asuna walked to Three, Nomi followed a sniffling Ryoutarou to Two. The groups were pretty much split.

There was one person left who hadn't decided.

Kazuto.

He looked down at his feet, before taking Tsuboi's side.

"Kirito, get over here." Asuna said authoritatively.

"But. All we fought for..."

"No." She said, walking over to him, turning his cheek to her glaring amber eyes, "Everything we did. Everyone we had to kill. All of it. It was for each other, not for freedom. I fought this war for you, not for some stupid rebellion."

At the mention of _stupid_ , Derek and Shinichi promptly coughed, but no one in the room dared cross the girl who had slain an entire prison full of Imperials armed with nothing more than two rapiers.

"A-All right then." He said, as his chestnut haired girlfriend pulled him to Two's side.

One by one, the flock moved from Three to Two.

Only Tsuboi stayed there, who spoke, "I want to see my mother, she's in Shinjuku. And my little brother. They're both still here in Tokyo. I'm not just leaving them behind. You heard what that bastard said, if we leave, we're never coming back."

Kazuto shook his head, "The Tokyo I knew. The world I knew was alien to the one I woke up in. I lost Sugu, my sister man. But its time to move on, because if we stay still, we're going to be killed. We have forty eight hours, come with us or don't Klein, but please, do." The boy pleaded, always regretting not joining his guild that fateful day.

Tsuboi reluctantly trudged over slowly, wiping a tear, "Goddammit Kirito."

"Three?" His older twin brother asked.

Three crossed his arms, before saying, "There's two things I can't leave behind. My greatest creation, Yui. And my brother."

"One was an asshole to you!" Two said, "Forget him!"

"I still love him. Same as you Aniki." The youngest identical super genius triplet said.

"Wait. What was your greatest creation?" Asuna asked.

"Yui." Two said, agreeing, "She was an AI we brought to life after grinding code for a week. We thought it was virtually impossible to do it so quickly, but the launch was successful. She's alive and breathing in a girl named Akiko's body."

Kazuto gasped, "She's here in Tokyo?"

They nodded.

Kazuto looked down, "All right. We have to come back, if we write a letter to Ayumi...Maybe we'll return right?"

Asuna shrugged, "Either way, we're coming back to get her. One way or another."

Three walked over to his identical twin, "We're going to go to Kyushu. Plus, I've heard they've got some really nice beaches. And bikinis." He added in a degenerative manner, nudging the young brown haired young man in the side and smirking, "Right Ryou? I heard you were a lady killer."

The man said nothing, before Kazuto spoke, "We better start surrendering soon. Who knows how much space is on those battlecruisers. Might as well get a head start right?"

The rebels dispersed sadly, grabbing all their weapons and murmuring amongst themselves.

The black haired White Swordsman looked at Promise, it was fulfilled, but not nearly as much as he wanted it to. Because to him, it felt like he was loosing.

Asuna looked at it, "So you made it, just how it was in game?"

He chucked, "You should've seen my armor. I made it just like yours."

" _Just_ like mine?"

"No." He said smiling a little, "Same color, design I guess. Regardless of anything in their way, I think the twins can do anything. Imagine what all three of them could create together."

"Do you really feel like we're giving up? Or loosing?"

Kazuto stopped packing his bags in their room, and turned to her, "No. We found each other, thats why we fought right? If the Empire still exists, so what? Ayumi and Teizen will do a great job of running this place, and if they screw up, at least we won't be here."

"Yui will."

The boy sighed, "Yes. But she's living in the Imperial Palace, she'll be perfectly safe. I think we'll come back anyway."

"How long will we be gone?" Asuna asked, taking her two rapiers off her waist.

"I really have no idea. But if this is our one chance to stay alive together, we have to take it. No matter what."

She smiled, "The Imperial Army is probably wandering about the street waiting for us."

"Should we be waving a white flag perhaps?" Kazuto wondered.

"Seems a bit much, but how else will they know its us?" She asked, seeing him walk off to go prepare for that.

Asuna walked to her balcony, before staring off it, and seeing the Imperial Palace shimmer. Smiling with a hand near her heart, the girl thought.

 _Take good care of her for a while Ayumi, you have a kind and gentle soul. You are our true savior, I wonder if I'd be alive without you. Because without you, the Wolf would've torn the entire planet apart._

She let the wind whistle past her ears and into her long chestnut colored hair, making it rise and fall, eyes closed, waiting for Kazuto to return to their room to announce the creation of their white flag.

...

...

Midori sighed, sitting back into her cubicle. The grown woman gripped the picture of Kazuto and Suguha coming home from Kendo one day when they were little, growing slightly tearful and let it rest next to her PC. She turned off her computer monitor for a second, only to see her co workers kneel and muttering to the clean suited boy above them in its reflection, "My lord."

The woman turned around, knowing who was walking towards her.

She heard the boys familiar voice speak behind her using the reflective PC monitor as well, "You look beautiful as always Midori-sama. You might have mixed feelings about seeing me."

The new Emperor actually sniffled, "But I want you to know, I am so so sorry. I am so...disgusted with what I did."

Tears began to stream slowly down his face, and he spoke, shaking his head and looking down, "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, I tried but I'll-"

Midori, ignoring god knows how many laws, and the guards by his side, actually hugged the Emperor and pressed her lips to his forehead, right below his glittering Platinum crown.

She was crying a little too, over Sugu, and how far the poor boy had come since he uttered those disgusting words, and she clutched the taller boy to her.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Teizen asked, tears resting on his cheeks, "I-I thought you'd be furious with me!"

Midori kindly whispered to him, still hugging him, "I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you had lost your way." She added, gripping his short dark brown hair, like the mother he had lost.

"I never had a way! I am a monster!" He cried, co workers curious as to how emotional their Tall Emperor was.

She turned to him, her incredibly wise and kind blackish brown eyes meeting his shattered and hopeful orange-ish hazel ones, "No. You _are_ kind. You showed mercy to those you were once ordered to kill. You spared them, and gave them a new home, when you easily could've been that monster I once knew. Behind every man is a boy. Behind every lover is a child. And behind _this_ monster..."

"Is a kind person." She whispered, making the boys heart snap.

The new Emperor, ignoring all of his citizens watching and feeling their hearts warm at such a strange sight, began to sob into her shoulder, "How can I ever make it up to you? I killed your daughter, just because of a stupid order, what can that amount too?"

"Nothing I'm afraid." Midori said sighing.

Teizen wiped aside some tears and said, "There is someone I'd like for you to meet."

"Who?" The woman asked.

"You'll like her. Come along." He said, throwing his head aside a little, egging her on to follow him.

...

...

Kazuto and the other rebels stood in the street outside the apartment building, Three waving a white flag in the air.

Hundreds of Panzer Kerberos Wolf Armored soldiers walked over to them, their heavy armor clanking. Brigades of white helmeted and blue striped Military Policemen marched behind them. No rifles were pointed, the gesture was unneeded.

They drew large blue bins on white wheels, wheeling them towards them, and their leader, a twenty something light brown haired conscript showed his face, removing his mask, "My name is Sergeant Takeshi, Fiftieth Armored Corps. Please, put your weapons into the bins."

Asuna looked at her two rapiers, knowing she'd never see them again. She smiled, throwing away those murderous objects into the blue bucket along with all other barbaric parts of her instantly.

Kazuto tossed Promise, the White Elucidator into the blue bin, the actual Promise fulfilled, his duty done. Along with his old M16, knowing it had done its job well.

Every rebel formed a line behind Derek, before tossing a blade and or a rifle into the blue bin and resting their hands atop their heads.

Takeshi spoke, "All right, lets get you all to the harbor."

As they walked, Imperial soldiers walking in dispersed formations behind them, Asuna turned to the young Sergeant they were following, "What will happen to our weapons?"

"The Emperor wished to dedicate a Military and a Civilian monument to the recently ended Battle of Tokyo. He wants to put all combatants objects on one monument, and all the civilians objects on the other."

"Will he honor both Imperial and Rebel losses?" Kazuto asked, wanting Sugu and dozens of his older friends to be remembered.

Takeshi nodded, as they all walked off towards the harbor. Derek noticed his rebels from the bunker surrendering and being escorted to the docks behind him, his blonde head turning before looking back towards the harbor.

The rebels, hundreds of them, were being marched, hands on their heads, weapons surrendered, down the streets they had shed incredible amounts of blood on. Kazuto watched as his beloved city was truly a ruin, with crashed cars and abandoned buildings almost everywhere.

A lowering sun shone on the ten battlecruisers that were to take them all to Kyushu Island.

The rebels of Bunkyo and Ginza gasped, the other districts rebellions becoming visible for the first time.

They sprinted towards each other, before shaking hands, many crying from the months of intense street combat and incredible loss of life.

Most incredibly, many people they considered each other lost dreams or fairy tales after the bloodiest two months in Tokyo's history.

Asuna gasped, "Holy crap, Yolko?"

The brunette teen rebel from Koto giggled, "Actually, its _Kachi_ Yolko."

Nagata's eyes widened from behind his glasses seeing her, and asked, "Whoa...who's tha- Oof!"

Keiko crossed her arms after punching him in the gut, "You should be a lot more respectful than that, Shini-kun."

"Sorry." He groaned, clutching his stomach as he watched his half way recovered commander hug the brunette Koto rebel.

The rebels of Tokyo, thousands of them, stood outside the ships after greeting each other. They smiled, after fighting so hard to meet each other, the districts were no longer so divided. Happiness actually began to flutter in their previously hopeless hearts, knowing that when they stepped off those boats, that damned freedom they fought so hard for would be right there. On the gorgeous sandy beaches of Kyushu.

The captain of the largest ship, the gigantic battleship _Akagi_ hollered out, "Rebels of the districts Koto, Shinjuku, Bunkyo and Ginza! Report here!"

Asuna smiled as she held Kazuto's hand walking onto the ship, stepping onto the huge wooden plank.

Bianca held T.J. in her arms as Andrew boarded the ship with her, the young American couple smiling.

Vicky and Yolko and a few of the other Koto rebels were getting along swimmingly, laughing as they boarded _Akagi_.

Nomi offered Tsu his hand mockingly, only for Keiko and Shinichi to walk by, hand in hand, joking as well, "Get married. Now."

The young men barked at them, "We're not together!"

Derek was showing off his impressive muscles on the deck of the ship to some female Shinjuku rebels, only for his younger short haired sister Vicky to drag him away by the ear, "Stupid Euler pride." The young woman muttered.

Kazuto went into the quarters of the ship, after seeing Imperial sailors mill about, actually being quite friendly, not shoving the famed Volunteer Killer Kazuto off the deck of the ship, and instead smiling to him as their new Emperor instructed to all of them.

The raven haired boy smiled back.

 _So, looks like Teizen didn't order these guys to be asses to us. Hm, kind of nice for the guy. I mean I guess he just let us get off scot free for murdering his buddies._

Kazuto laid his black backpack onto his bed, which was a simple mattress with a blanket over it across from Asuna's.

The girl crossed their bunk in the quarters where the soldiers used to sleep, and sat on his bed next to him thinking, "Hey Kirito, there's a new Republic set up in Kyushu right?"

"Yeah." He said nodding, looking at her amber eyes.

"So they'll make us go to school then?"

Kazuto smiled, "Yeah. Yeah they will."

They sat there, waiting for the ship to set sail for their new home in Kyushu, Fukuoka. The capital of the new Republic.

He rested his black locked head on top of her smooth left shoulder, right above the simple yellow shirt she was wearing. She laid her back against the steel of the wall behind her, letting him rest his head.

The teen spoke out, "You know, the guy who tried to kill me. Who hunted me throughout Bunkyo, who was well...a Wolf...was kind enough to do all of this for us."

Asuna closed her eyes with him, "Maybe you broke him after beating him, and then Lady Ayumi pieced him back together."

"Thank god for her right?" Kazuto said, itching to meet this incredibly kind and rumored beauty of a new Empress who replaced her mother.

"Thank god for both of them. Were it not for Teizen, who the hell would sit on the throne?"

Kazuto shook his head, "No one who deserved it. If Teizen really was that kind all along, then I wish he was like that since the beginning."

"So do I Kirito, so do I." She said, remembering that caring Sergeant that walked into her ward, "One day, we have to come back here. And speak to them, and meet Yui here in the real world."

"No disagreement here." Kazuto said sighing, still resting his head on her shoulder.

They both kept waiting for the ship's horn to blow. To set sail. To a new home. A new life. A new freedom.

...

...

Teizen opened the door to her room, one of the Palace's many guest rooms, showing the black haired little girl standing near the window, letting the air lift her long black hair.

"Who's that?" Midori whispered to the Emperor.

"Meet Yui. This is technically your...granddaughter." Teizen said, his shimmering Platinum crown still high atop his head.

Yui turned around, and curtsied, "My lord. Are you here for me to improve your mental health again?"

"Mental Health?" Kazuto's mother asked, raising a black eyebrow, expressing serious confusion.

"She's an amazing psychiatrist. She told me to be human again, I had to use my power for good. And I did."

The woman approached the girl slowly, "Um...hello."

"Hello. What is your name?" The black haired ten year old asked.

"Mi-Midori. Yours?"

"Yui. Psychiatric Health _Person_?" She asked herself confused.

"You're a person Yui-chan." The Emperor said smiling.

"Did you meet...Do you know my son?" Midori asked, kneeling to speak to her, meeting her height.

"I-I think so. What did he look like?"

The woman laughed to herself, meeting Yui's eyes with her own, "He has the most dazzling black eyes. It matches his hair perfectly...he's...impulsive."

"Oh! You must mean Daddy. Yes, I know him."

Midori laughed a little more, clutching the girl tightly to her, smiling and whispering in her ear, "Even thought I'm not even forty. I still believe like you could somehow be my granddaughter. I feel like I do indeed have a connection to you."

Yui smiled, "That is all right. I feel it too...grandma." She added, smiling under the woman's hug.

Kazuto's adoptive kept hugging her, repeating the same words in her mind.

 _You're still young Midori don't worry. You're still young Midori don't worry. You're still young Midori don't worry._

Seeing the two hug, Teizen leaned on his taller wife's shoulder and said, "Feels nice doesn't it? To finally do something redeeming?"

Ayumi smiled too, her gold crown still on her head, "It really is. I mean, I've been kind my whole life. You've been a Wolf until I tamed it out of you."

"Oh I'll show you how much of a Wolf I am..." He said smirking, drawing her slender body closer to his with his strong metal arms, "In the bedroom."

She laughed a little, "Not like that you won't."

"Yeah I know. It was a joke." He took her hand and led her towards the balcony of her parents old bedroom.

"Where will your mom be staying?"

"In one of the guest rooms."

"And...us?" Teizen asked.

"Here. This is where the Royal couple sleeps."

"Oh." He said smiling, looking at the huge bed.

They stood on the balcony of the Imperial Palace's highest place, and admired the sun go down slowly. It was built on a hill so high you could see all of the Pacific ocean from it according to legend. But to the new Emperor and Empress, it looked like that tale was possible.

"So our family contains your little brother, me, you, your mother, and two of my old enemies family members?"

Ayumi smiled letting Teizen lean on the balcony next to her.

"Do you think Midori-sama will get along well with your mother?"

"Maybe. They're like the same age, they're both mothers. They'll get along fine." She said with a nonchalant wave of the Imperial hand.

"And if they don't?" The Platinum crowned teen asked, in his jet black suit and sleek new haircut.

"Then you'll make it work. You're the Emperor remember?"

"Right. Silly me." Teizen said shrugging, "I happened to forget I'm the most powerful man in the entire world."

Ayumi giggled, "You may be the Emperor now, but you're still my cute little Tei-kun."

There was a small pause, broken by the new Empress, "The sun is going to go down completely in a couple hours, I want to show you something."

Ayumi led the teen to the streets of Bunkyo, where he ruled as Wolf.

The citizens weren't afraid of him anymore, they were happy, beyond happy.

The rebels were leaving, Red Riding Hood had given them a new home.

The citizens cheered, smiling and laughing, breaking out flutes and drums from their homes, dancing as the sun went down on the newly peaceful and cheerful city.

A few men, sitting on chairs, began to play an incredibly happy flute and drum tune, the citizens smiling after what seemed like ages.

Teizen danced with his beloved Yumi-chan, who in turn, kissed her Tei-kun deeply, as the happy music swayed, the citizens happy and throwing necklaces made of beads onto his neck, over his Platinum crown.

The boy looked at his slightly taller wife, "Wait, why do they love me?"

"You're their new Emperor. You ended the war for them. Tokyo is at peace now, because of you. No more war. Only love."

She swung him and dipped his head out of their dance step, pressing her lips to his, the Royal Couple kissing in full view of their citizens, their kindness so expansive they didn't even bother to bring guards, eager to usher in a new era of loving brotherly Reconstruction upon the destroyed city.

The lack of guards didn't matter, no one wanted to end the only chance at youthful generosity and kindly love Japan would ever have, and did have in years.

As the sun went down, the two lovers, their crowns of Platinum and Gold, shone like two beacons of hope, illuminating the darkened city.

The citizens went into a wild frenzy, as Teizen stood on a small platform, the citizens bead necklaces around his neck, he announced, "From this day forward. I declare that every February 15th, which is today! National Peace Day!"

The citizens cheered loudly, rushing their Emperor, ignoring the laws protecting him lovingly, and hugging him smiling.

Men and women, not bothering to walk across the street to talk to each other in ages due to fear of being shot, danced happily in the streets, children tossing bead necklaces and streamers onto the dried bloody streets.

Teizen smiled, the Royal couple still dancing together, their citizens dancing around them, and he said to her, "Tomorrow, I'll pick up a broom and clean up this city. Everyone in Tokyo will join me, and we're going to clean up your father's mess."

Ayumi smiled, "We're really lucky aren't we?"

"We really are. I feel like I'm the happiest man to ever live." He said, pressing his forehead to hers and smiling. The two teens, felt happiness glow like an incredibly hot candle in their young hearts, so happy that all of Teizen's horrific inner demons slipped away.

As everyone in Bunkyo danced, the happiness spread to all of the other districts, all of Tokyo was happy. Then it spread to the whole Empire, peasants cheered for the end of the thankfully short civil war. The rebels were leaving to their new home, and everyone was celebrating. Fireworks burst into the air, and eventually Teizen returned to his palace, where he danced with Ayumi until the sun began to go down.

In a small courtyard in the Imperial Palace, Teizen was helped by his personal new guards, the Wolf Brigade, to set up a funeral pyre.

On that funeral pyre laid Yashiro's corpse, and on top of it lay Teizen's old Wolf pelts. His Sergeants uniform, his Colonel's uniform, and even the skeleton of his old Wolf armor, nothing more than an empty husk of electricity and wires.

The Emperor lit it with a burning torch, seeing all of his Wolf like pelts burn away, he'd now only wear one pelt, that of the Emperor. With an expensive jet black suit, a Platinum crown, and an actual smile, no Wolf like smugness, just real emotion, on his handsome face.

Yashiro's corpse, along with the Wolf's old uniforms burned, and from them, a single spirit rose from the funeral pyre.

Teizen's face turned into one of brotherly satisfaction, seeing the spirit of The Big Bad Wolf rise out of the funeral pyre, bowing its head in respect to his old master, that now chose to be Red Riding Hood.

The Emperor bowed its head in respect back, the two old spirits smiling. The one that won, Red Riding Hood smiled smugly from inside Teizen's body. Knowing Teizen would never feast again.

The Wolf gave one final howl at the full moon, before bounding away into the night off its enormous paws, leaping off the smoke emitted from the funeral pyre, curious where to run or what to do next.

Ayumi slinked up to her new husband, and asked, "Hey, you don't regret throwing away your old ways?"

"Not in the slightest." Teizen said smiling, "I have a new way, the Kinzai way. You know, my whole life I was a Kouwahaka, a Wolf, I guess now I'm a different kind of person."

"You weren't a Wolf, you were also a scared little boy right, when your parents were taken from you?" Ayumi asked, laying her long jet black locked head on his broad left shoulder.

"I was. And in a way, I still am. I didn't want to cause that same pain to millions of other people if I invaded China or Korea or something."

Ayumi smiled, watching the Wolf's old pelts burn, "Daddy wanted to execute you after hearing you let the Red Swords pass through 137, but I managed to convince him not to."

"How?" The new Emperor asked.

"I told him I'd kill myself."

"And would you have?" He asked, turning to speak to her, concerned.

"What do you think?" Ayumi asked rhetorically.

"Hm." The boy smiled looking down, "Your father told me he chose me to be Emperor because I was loyal to him. But thats a lie, he wanted me to expand the Empire, and kill more."

"Are you ever going to do that?"

"Does Red Riding Hood lie with the White Stallion?"

Ayumi smiled, kissing him deeply on the mouth, Teizen wrapping his synthetic metal arms around her back, his lady cupping his lightly scruffy chin, before pulling away, "Only if he's up to it."

They looked up to admire the fireworks burst into Tokyo's skyline, fired from the tallest rooftops to celebrate the newly declared National Peace day.

...

...

As the sun set, the Royal Couple watched the ten ships sail off.

"See that Ayumi? That's all our problems, sailing away."

"All our problems?" The black haired Empress asked, surprised.

"Yup. With them gone I can do whatever I please. Downsize the army, re construct Tokyo. Reform the tax structure to favor the lower classes and not the rich. Whatever."

"Wait, so you're not going to conquer the planet? I thought your dream was to make Japan a World Power?"

"It...was." Teizen said, "But then I had a new dream. To make you and my citizens the happiest people on Earth. I do want to be the greatest Emperor of all time really."

"I'm sure you will." Ayumi said snorting a little to mock him, before holding hands on their balcony.

She pecked him on the lips quickly before staring out over the sunset, watching the battlecruisers sail off.

Inside the Imperial palace, Midori spoke to her new friend, the old Empress Mariko, the two black haired and beautiful women sipping small amounts of wine while conversing fluidly. Yui had fallen asleep smiling on her new grandmothers lap while Kyoichi had fallen asleep on his mothers lap, the two women speaking until midnight came.

On the balcony overlooking the Pacific, the Imperial Palace glowed like a white crystal in the heart of Tokyo, built on a hill so high that Teizen and Ayumi watched the rebels sail off on the ships Teizen had prepared for them, all of Teizen's most fond memories shimmering in his heart and mind.

The kiss in the hotel room with Ayumi.

The death of the Wolf.

And the newest addition, the end of the war.

The two teens, both confident that the future would hold great things for them, watched the sun set, the ten ships still sailing into the horizon, huge plumes of smoke rising from their smokestacks, the sun setting caused the entire expansive horizon to glow a gorgeous shade of orange.

Teizen smiled, taking Ayumi's left hand with his right metal one as they both leaned on their balcony, smiling as happy as they could possibly be.

...

...

The rebels cheered as well, for them, it was a victory as well.

Sure the Empire still existed, but no one as oppressive as Yashiro would ever rule the country ever again. So their goal was accomplished, Japan was truly free, and they were leaving to a new home.

Fukouka, Kyushu Isle. Capital of the new Republic.

Fireworks blasted in the air, and new Republican pilots had decided to fly all the way from their bases in Naha to celebrate with their far Democratic brothers, doing tricks in the air with their fighter jets, and streaming by fireworks exploding into colors of green and purple in the air.

Everyone on the decks ships danced, even the Imperial sailors, who were probably to return to their families after Teizen would disband the _very_ expensive navy. After being egged on incessantly, Tsuboi danced drunkenly with his half Indian pal Nomi.

The couples all danced, Shinichi and Keiko, a reluctant half joking mostly drunk Tsuboi and Nomi, Kazuto and Asuna, and of course Andrew and Bianca.

The only four people not dancing were the ones speaking, the two identical light blue haired Yoshida twins were coming up with a birthday gift for their older brother One while drinking until their hearts gave out, and Yolko was holding a cooing T.J. as she spoke to Vicky and a few of the other Ginza rebels.

Derek had to be rescued by a few sailors as he fell off the ship, singing an old Yankee twang in a completely drunken tone, two young women on his arms in the water.

After the party ended, everyone had retired to their bunks. Only two young people remained on the deck of the ship _Akagi_ , the re united couple, who had fought till the very end.

Kazuto and Asuna were technically standing at the front of the whole escorting fleet, as _Akagi,_ the flagship cruiser of Imperial navy sailed into the rising sun.

The teens leaned on the guardrail, the black haired boy still wearing his same clothes from prison, including his tattered white shirt. His chestnut haired girlfriend on his left, still wearing her black Ginza rebel leather jacket proudly.

They watched the sun rise, the early glow of their new lives shining on their faces.

Kazuto cleared his throat, "You know, this could all be a ruse Teizen set up so he'd just re conquer Kyushu and get revenge on us in the process."

Asuna laughed in a shrill manner, "Yeah. It could. I also could be a fire breathing zombie from outer space. Give me a break Kirito, Ayumi's clearly got that boy wrapped around her Princess like finger."

Silence resumed but Kazuto kept speaking, "Hey Asuna, I'm not kidding, what if he changes his mind and comes after us?"

"Then we'll fight him together."

"We'll loose that fight." The raven haired teen said, his weakness from starving in prison waning, he gripped metallic guardrail at the very front of _Akagi._

"Well then we'll die together."

"I don't want to die Asuna. I don't ever want to die." He said, cupping her face.

"Neither do I." She admitted, before pressing her lips to his, the two teens kissing deeply, their hearts being baked in that old furnace called love.

"So what do you think Kyushu will be like?" Kazuto wondered, backing out from her sweet kiss, hoping his girlfriend had the answers to everything.

"I have no idea..." The girl said shrugging, the black material of her leather jacket raising her long chestnut colored locks.

"No idea." She repeated, the two young lovers gripping each others hands, completely clueless of what the future had in store for them.

They were both too lazy to walk back to their bunk, so Asuna just slid down the metallic guardrail on the deck of the battleship _Akagi_ , Kazuto laying on her stomach, snoozing.

She smiled, curiously uncertain of the future.

The girl closed her eyes, the rising sun smooching the back of her head, along with the entire escorting fleet.

The ten ships kept sailing into the awakening horizon towards their new freedom, the two re united lovers sleeping entwined under a blurry future.

...

...

 **~THE END~**

...

...

...

 _A/N: Wow, that's it. That is the last chapter. I will be releasing an epilogue however, and perhaps an Omake, or mini scene Chapter if requested. I of course, need requests for specific Omake type scenes anyone would like to see if this were to happen. I already have a couple cooked up, but I have no problem writing more. So yes, I am completely open to suggestions anyone has on scenes to include. These could range from scenes you thought were missing, to scenes in an AU of the story, **anything** you guys want._

 _I have a policy: You request an Omake from now on, I write it. However, note that the post date will be Friday the 24th, so after Thursday the 23rd, I cannot accept anymore requests._

 _As for how I feel about the end of my story arriving...I feel all right. Mostly pride and happiness knowing that I got to share all this with you. I'm rather smiley that there's people who've been following this story since the very beginning, back in July (I'm looking at you Harvzy)._

 _And many who've helped me refine ideas and concepts (Neph Champion, eh! Wassup?) But really, I thank you all. You've really all helped me craft this story with reviews, support, and hey, even being just all around awesome people (My boy SammiMeister laying in that category :) Along with everyone who read this )_

 _Regardless of anything else, I'll catch you all on the fly._

 _-Den3424_


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**.

...

 ** _February 15th, 2026. One year after the first Imperial Peace Day in Japan's history._**

...

The sun shone brightly on the reconstructed city, Rika's father had been hard at work cleaning up Tokyo with the year old king: Teizen.

The citizens filed off to work, men and women alike earning the exact same wages their kind Emperor had tried so hard to equalize, learning what his parents taught him. The inequality between classes was severely minimized, Equality For All had become almost a new slogan for the young Teizen.

A huge poster hung on a tall Enterprises building, of the Emperor Teizen smiling and giving a thumbs up, the caption was: _Work Hard. Equalize. For each other, sisters and brothers alike._

A new sense of brotherly socialism sprouted from the happy reign, the entire country taking a rather liberal turn since the fall of Yashiro.

An eighteen year old Teizen played one of his wife's favorite tunes on an old boom box, _Man I feel like A Woman_ by Shania Twain, before dancing in his kitchen wearing nothing more than his underwear and his crown.

The boy swung his hips about, dancing to the song smiling, making breakfast for his household. He didn't care how unmanly the song was, he just made french toast for everyone.

Teizen danced smiling widely, muttering a couple words to the song under his breath thinking.

 _I'm actually dancing. I'm so happy I'm getting married properly today I'm dancing._

He sighed happily.

 _I love cooking._

He took ingredients out and placed them on his counter, turning the stove on before frying some toast in a pan, whistling happily, his Platinum crown laying perfectly atop his head.

There were two new additions to the household. Asami, Ayumi's Nanna, and Yoshida One, the scientist who had helped advise the Emperor himself on matters of state.

The Emperor had personally requested to make breakfast that day, Red Riding Hood was swinging his toned body about as he cooked happily, just like his father Souske used to.

Ayumi, the Empress, snuck up behind him from their room, and grasped his rear tightly, purring as she whispered in his ear, "Mm...I looove my little kitchen bitch." She teased, nipping his left ear and gripping his bum even tighter.

He pushed away her hand with a french toast filled pan free metal hand and said, "You know we're married right? You can stop treating me like a piece of meat." He warned, turning from her light blue eyes to the breakfast he was making.

She smacked his ass laughing, causing the boy to gasp and turn slightly red, "You're _my_ piece of meat, now and always. Same as you've been for a year."

"No need to remind me." He grumbled under his breath, knowing that the energetic and bubbly Ayumi was a little much for anyone to handle, even himself, the tolerant and patiently kind Teizen.

Yui rubbed her eyes, yawning as she came out of her room, seeing Ayumi wear little more than her yellow nightgown and Teizen wear nothing more than a white pair of boxers and his crown. The Empresses hand was still firmly gripping the taller boys rear.

The Emperor's personal black haired Psychiatrist turned her face away from seeing such a sight, the two teens glowing red as Ayumi slowly retreated her right hand from her husbands rear slowly. The boy turned off the music awkwardly.

"Hey! Yui..." Ayumi said, her words trailing.

One, wearing a new pair of glasses from all the alcohol consumption chewing at his eyesight, emerged from his room in his yellow lab coat, stirring the coffee he made himself in his guest room and grunting, said, "Hmm. Your Highnesses, I think you should restrict your love making to the Royal couple's bedroom."

"We weren't doing anything!" The gold crowned slender girl exclaimed, glowing red.

"Yeah..." Teizen said, sliding all of his french toast he made onto a plate turning to his mother in law Mariko, her son Kyoichi, her sons friend Yui, and her grandmother Midori, his wife's grandmother Asami, and the out of place One, slightly red as well, "Yumi-chan just snuck up on me and...grabbed my a- Why don't we all have breakfast?"

"That'd be lovely." Asami said smiling, an expression of relief creeping up on her wrinkled face.

They all sat down, and Asami kept speaking to her granddaughter, "I once caught your father doing the same thing to your mother. Only there was a ping pong paddle invol-"

Mariko coughed up a piece of french toast, and Ayumi snapped, putting down her fork neatly with a piece of Teizen's cooking on the end of it, "Nanna! There are children here!" The girl said, her eye moving from her grandmother to her little brother and his friend Yui.

The old lady, still smiling, ate her breakfast in silence, and One fixed his glasses on his face and cleared his throat to the Platinum crowned boy to his right, "My lord, I believe you have an announcement to make to your mental health counselor."

Teizen downed some orange juice and nodded, "Oh yes. Yui-chan."

"Yes?" The girl asked, her attention snapping to the boy whose mental health she'd improved heavily.

"For your wonderful service, in making me happy, and in turn my citizens happy, I will reward you with a much needed visit."

"V-Visit?" The black haired counselor asked.

"Your father and mother, along with a few of their friends are coming to our wedding today." The dark brown haired boy said smiling, his hair as short as it was a year before. Neat and tidy.

"You two are getting married again?" Mariko asked, curious of what her daughter planned to do.

"Mama and Papa are coming?" Yui said happily, smiling wonderfully.

"Two and Three are coming?" One asked, choking on his french toast.

"To answer all of your questions." The Emperor said smiling, "We are reuniting many families. The Tsuboi's, Itsumi and Taisuke have been separated from their brother and son Ryoutarou. I owe Taisuke a favor as he ran my old roadblock for me so well. One is going to meet with his brothers again, and you Yui, will meet your parents. They're arriving in a few hours. I apologize for notifying you all so late, I-"

"I have to go to my room!" Yui and One cried, rising out from their chairs to sprint off.

Teizen chuckled to himself, "I'm going to be speaking to Kirigaya face to face after over a year of not seeing him. I wonder if he's changed."

"He'll probably hate you for killing his sister." Ayumi said, crossing her arms.

"Probably. But we'll see." Teizen checked his gold watch, fixing his crown before walking to his room mumbling, "They'll be here in about two hours, we should get ready."

Kyoichi, Mariko and Asami were all left there awkwardly with Midori. Who promptly excused herself to go speak to Yui in her room.

"Yui...what's wrong hun?" The woman asked, worried.

The small girl turned to her grandmother, "Wh-What if Papa and Mama don't like me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Yui, of course they'll like you."

"I'm...not exactly in the best...body."

Midori smiled and drew the girl to her stomach, before laying a kiss on the top of her head, "Oh Yui. Just because you're in a dead girls body doesn't mean they won't love you. Parents love their children unconditionally."

"R-Really?"

The woman nodded, "If there's anything I've learned this past year, love is a very powerful thing. You have nothing to be worried about Yui."

"Th-Thanks grandma."

"Please stop calling me that." Midori whispered to herself, seriously concerned over her age after hearing herself be called grandma for a year almost.

...

One had emerged from his room wearing a banana yellow suit, matching his eyes perfectly. His messy light blue hair was slicked back perfectly, and he looked ready for his Emperors wedding.

He held in his pockets the gifts he planned to give to his younger brothers, two classic Gameboys with the ability to communicate with each other at all times, and his favorite flask of booze in his pocket as well.

In the Royal Couple's bedroom, Teizen was worried, his right leg bouncing nervously as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"What suit should I wear to meet them? My classic black one?" He said, actually nervous.

"You'll be fine honey." Ayumi said, turning from her mirror to her husband, applying an earring to herself.

A servant knocked on the door, speaking on the other side of the door, "My lord, the best man is here."

"Tell him to wait!" The Empress hollered, "Honey look." She said, elegant diamond earrings hanging from her ear lobes, wrapping her arms around his back, "I know, you feel really bad about what you did, but if Kirigaya doesn't forgive you, its his fault."

"Why?" Teizen sadly, looking down.

"Because you spent the last year trying to make up for it. You've turned the Empire from a totalitarian dictatorship into an absolute monarchy with the people's welfare as its number one priority. The people love you, the overseers love you. _I_ love you."

"But I need him to forgive me, he's...the one I hurt the most."

"Hey, if one person won't forgive you remember this. There are _millions_ who do."

Teizen smiled, kissing her deeply, before muttering, "Oh Ayumi, you always know what to say."

"Of course I do dum-dum."

He placed his metal hands on her sides and said, "Did I ever mention you're the best wife in the world?"

"You could...mention it more often." She said, smiling in his synthetic arms.

She pecked him on the lips and said, "Now go get that nice ass of yours dressed, Kirigaya will _definitely_ never forgive you if you turn up almost completely naked."

Teizen chuckled to himself as he walked off to go find some clothes.

...

In his office, the Emperor found a nicely dressed Tsuboi Taisuke who had been working full time now as a Policeman, now that the Military Police were disbanded and absorbed into the new Tokyo Police Force.

"Hey, how's the groom doing?" Taisuke asked in his jet black suit.

"How're _you_ doing? Isn't it going to be kind of awkward talking to your brother, a known Bunkyo rebel?" Teizen asked in his sparkling black suit.

"Yeah a little, but he knows I was conscripted."

"Thanks for telling your uncle to let us use his beach resort in Yaizu for my marriage."

"Yeah he had no issue with it, after all you are paying that old turd a lot of money."

Teizen nodded and asked, "Are you nervous about seeing your brother?"

"A little."

The Emperor sighed, "Damn Taisuke, I think everyone in this household's nervous."

"What makes you say that?"

"That." Teizen said, pointing to his kitchen.

There, Yui was pacing back and forth, Midori trying to calm her, One was constantly fixing his hair and fiddling with his watch, sipping coffee.

"Uh...Are you nervous?"

"Me? What? No." He said, hiding a twitchy and shaking metal right hand behind his back, "Nervous about seeing my old mortal enemy and his bloodthirsty girlfriend? Nah."

Taisuke smiled, "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

A servant spoke on the other side of the door, "Guests are arriving in twenty minutes. They're about fifteen minutes late."

Teizen chuckled and sighed, "Kirigaya Kazuto...The least punctual person to ever live."

The Emperor then nodded, "Let's wait for them in Kyoichi's piano room."

"Lets." Taisuke said, walking with his old friend and the boy he being best man for.

...

Kazuto smiled, as the sunny February morning shone on him and Asuna's and all his friends faces. For the first time in almost an entire year, Andrew, Bianca, T.J., The Yoshida twins, Shinichi, Keiko, Nomi and Tsuboi, Yolko, Vicky and Derek had come back home.

All of the old rebels were wearing suits and dresses for the incredibly elegant wedding they were all invited to: The Proper Wedding of Ayumi and Teizen.

All young people were smiling on the deck of the steamer bringing them back home to Imperial soil.

After a year on the sunny beaches of Kyushu, they all had grown slightly taller and vastly tanner, a year of relaxation had supplemented the toughest two months of their young lives.

"We're home guys. We're home." Keiko said, her long and clean light brown hair being caressed by Shinichi.

"How I missed you Tokyo, you great old bitch." Kazuto said smirking, wiping a small tear aside at seeing how beautiful she'd grown.

He took Asuna's hand, the two young lovers stepping off the ship's walking plank for the first time in a year, back in their old city.

The young people saw the very long limousine with two white helmet servants holding the doors for them, right at the docks near the walking plank.

They kept smiling, waiting for the limo to take them to the Imperial Palace where Yui, Taisuke and One awaited them.

...

No one said a word, Tsuboi nervous out of his mind before meeting his brother, Kazuto and Asuna hopeful to re unite with Yui, while the two Yoshida twins chugged as much booze as possible to prepare to meet One.

The limo pulled up to the Imperial Palace, a glittering white diamond that overlooked Tokyo Harbor.

Asuna sighed, helping a fully recovered Kazuto out of the limo with a hand.

Everyone stayed waiting for them, except for the Yoshida twins, and Ryoutarou, who all left with Kazuto and Asuna to the Palace. Yolko decided to tag along to meet the Emperor before her older friend Vicky Euler did.

The gold gates opened, and the four of them all walked towards their family.

...

Yui was playing Remembering Emilie with baby blue suited Kyoichi, their favorite song from their favorite movie, on the piano.

Everyone was at their places, Ayumi and Teizen were hiding behind a white curtain to not ruin anything, Midori and One were standing in front of the piano.

A familiar pair of voices spoke, "Yui?"

The girl gasped, turning around slowly.

She said nothing, sprinting before hugging her parents that had entered the piano room. The Prince kept playing the song.

"We..." Kazuto started, crying, "For the whole year we were gone Yui, we only thought about you."

Asuna nodded as Yui cried into her stomach, before speaking, "I...missed you two more than anything..."

"So did we." Her chestnut haired Mama said, as the girl slowly looked up, as her parents clutched the mental counselor to their stomachs.

One turned saw his two younger twin brothers, before Three teared up a little, and said, "N-nice glasses, f-freak."

"Come here you walking sacs of carbon bonds." One said, extending his arms to hug them.

The three identical super genius triplet sobbed into each others arms, and One muttered, "Hot damn I missed you guys."

They nodded, still crying into their older brothers shoulders.

One smiled at Three, "Hey, I'm sorry for being an ass to you all those years man."

"I-Its cool, as long as you ingest some 900 Kg of sodium chloride."

"Thats a beyond lethal dose of salt little brother."

"I know." He said, shedding a few tears from his glowing yellow eyes.

Ryoutarou looked at Taisuke, the young men speaking utter gibberish before loosing it and crying their eyes out in their embrace.

They finally formed coherent words, and Taisuke said, "Wh-When I saw you passing through my roadblock, I wanted to say something, but it could've shown I had rebel affiliation. I'm sorry I had to be on the other side of the war Aniki."

"Its okay little brother." Ryoutarou said smiling, and ruffling his shorter and calmer counterparts reddish brown hair, "Where's Ma?"

"She's waiting for us at Yaizu."

"Yaizu?" The older Tsuboi asked, "Oh right, the wedding."

As Asuna, Kazuto and Yui smiled and hugged together a single voice crept out, "My-My son?"

The White Swordsman looked up, opening his eyes, "M-ma?"

Midori sprinted to her son, the boy smiling as she hugged him.

The woman frowned at Kazuto, "Don't ever, ever run away from home like that again, you hear me?"

"Of course Ma." He said smiling, as Asuna and Yui hugged the two of them.

Kazuto smiled wider, before speaking to the Prince leaning on his piano watching this comfortably, "How can we ever thank you enough?"

"Don't thank me, thank him." An eleven year old Kyoichi said, in his perfect baby blue suit.

Teizen and Ayumi emerged side by side, hand in metal hand from the white curtain.

Kazuto took a step back from the group hug, still deathly afraid of the boy, as he should be.

Eighteen year old Teizen had grown even taller than Ayumi, his face was still scruffy with light facial hair, making him still look frightening with those enormous muscles he carried about with him, and especially those enormous bazooka like metal black arms on the sides of his ripped torso.

The air tensed immediately, and Teizen said, "I know you must be furious with me. And thats okay, I-"

Asuna smiled, before pulling the Emperor into a hug, she pulled away making the boy gasp.

"Of course I forgive you. You see all this?" She asked, raising a palm to reference the three reunited families about her, "This is a huge step for you. The Teizen I knew would've murdered Kirito and I the second he'd have the chance before conquering the world. But you still have to get my boyfriend to forgive you." Asuna added whispering.

Teizen nodded, "I'll start working on that."

Kazuto and Teizen made eye contact, it was only for a second, but the two of them looked away grunting the second this happened.

Asuna took her lovers elbow, and Ayumi did the same to her. The two couples, Rebel and Imperial turned to face each other.

Teizen eyed Kazuto and his chestnut haired girlfriend.

 _Damn, Yuuki-san's a lot tanner and taller than I remember. Kirigaya hasn't changed much, the guys still angry at me. Don't blame him, but I know how to get him to forgive me._

Kazuto shifted uncomfortably in his spot, knowing he was the only teen there who was not eighteen. He then saw Ayumi.

 _She's even more beautiful than I imagined..._

Yolko's eyesight turned from the Emperor, to his straw blonde friend in the doorway.

He was perhaps eighteen, incredibly tall, strong and handsome.

As he walked past, Yolko fanned herself glowing red and nudged Asuna, "Who's that? He's hot..."

"Teizen!" The boy cried, walking towards him, "You son of a bitch!"

The boys smiled and their right arms met, with an air shaking clap.

The ground appeared to quake under the two boys grip, Eugeo's strong right arm meeting Teizen's metal one, the two teens smiling.

Eugeo made a joke, smirking, "What's the matter?" He taunted, gripping his hand tighter, "Your own Empire got you pushing too many pencils?"

One's jaw dropped.

 _I designed his arms to be strong, but not this strong! The damned ground is quaking!_

Yolko, seeing the two old friends meet in the manliest greeting of all time, passed out on the floor, "So...manly..."

They kept gripping each others arms, their strength pulsing through them.

The slightly shorter boy snorted, "Had enough?"

"Take it easy on yourself Eugeo."

The hair on their two young faces seemed to grow more prominent, everyone shocked at the incredible strength the two friends had.

As it seemed the blonde teen was winning, Teizen pulled away and laughed, "Damn! You've been working out?"

"Hell yeah man!" Eugeo said smiling, "Ever since you saved my neck in that alleyway, I spent the whole past year pumping iron and stuff!"

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Asuna asked, confused.

"This is my friend," Teizen said, resting a metal hand on his friends right shoulder, "Tabani Eugeo. He's my only friend from Akiba, and he's-"

"Hot." Yolko said, standing up and offering her hand, "Kachi Yolko."

"Tabani Eugeo." The tall and handsome boy said, letting the pretty brunette girl feel his strong grip.

One cleared his throat and tapped his light blue watch on his wrist, "My lord. The time."

"Oh yes!" Teizen cried out, "The wedding! We have to get to Yaizu! The boys and I got to get to the beach resort. Meanwhile, Ayumi will go with her bridesmaids. Shall we?"

Eugeo nodded, "Lets."

Kazuto cleared his throat, "Do I have to come along?"

"Only if you want to." Taisuke said, his older brother at his side.

"Ok then, but I'm taking Nagata with us." He said, walking towards the limo.

"Who's that?" He whispered to One. As all the males in the room walked towards the limo.

They all left the piano room, Kyoichi walking after them.

Ayumi looked at Asuna, "How've you been?"

"Really good. Have you ever been to a beach in Fukuoka?"

"No. But I can see you have." The black haired Empress noted from the skin color of the girl.

Yolko looked at the door, "That blonde guy will be there right? At your wedding?"

"Yeah." Ayumi turned to the two girls, one brown haired the other chestnut haired, "You two mind filling in for a couple of my bridesmaids? My maid of honor is a no show."

Yolko and Asuna turned and smiled at each other, "I think we have just the perfect person for you."

...

Keiko gasped, seeing the Empress approach her, two of her new bridesmaids behind her, "Hey Ayano-chan, Asuna told me you wouldn't mind being my maid of honor. Are you cool with that?"

"Cool with that? Cool with that? It was always my dream to by one!" She said happily, running to Ayumi and hugging her, the long light brown haired girl being so short the top of her head reached the Empresses chin.

The girl smiled, "Thanks. We should get to the wedding." She said, worried about the time.

"Definitely." All the girls said, as Bianca and Vicky joined them, walking towards the other limo to take them to Yaizu.

...

Just as Teizen wanted, all the females drove in one limousine, the males in the other.

Andrew sat coldly next to Kazuto on the drive over to Teizen's wedding, the limo driving off towards Yaizu.

The raven haired teen mumbled, seeing the Emperor laugh and talk with his friend Eugeo. He also watched Taisuke and Ryoutarou speak, the Imperial and Rebel brothers speaking on the events that occured during the three years they were apart.

Shinichi cleared his throat, before speaking to Teizen, "Uh, my lord?"

"Yes?" The boy asked, turning from a joke his blonde friend made to him.

"Would you mind reading this?" He asked, passing the Emperor his notebook.

"The Believers Club notebook?" Teizen asked, reading the cover, "What is this?"

"Its filled with ideas on how to build a Japan by the people for the people. I mean, you've started out well by making all those socialist reforms, and really made equality and public opinion a priority, but this helps."

The young Emperor began to flip through the book, nodding and smiling, "This is incredible. Who wrote this?"

"I did," Nagata said, fixing his glasses and placing a hand on the notebook, "My girlfriend Keiko and I started this club before the war started, it was to create and refine ideas that would make an...Equalist Utopia...you know, the upper class has no power, the public is the number one priority of the government. Stuff like that."

Teizen chuckled, "What's your name?"

"Nagata Shinichi. Defender of Freedom."

"Well, Defender of Freedom," Teizen said sarcastically, "It seems like I'll be keeping this."

The boy gasped and smiled, "Are you serious?"

The young Emperor nodded, "Yup, I'm going to be using this as a template from now on for all of my edicts."

The bespectacled black haired teen rushed Teizen squealing happily, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." The dark brown haired boy said, taking his hug unexpectedly, happy he made one of his returned citizens happy.

"Sh-Shinichi?" Andrew asked, incredibly curious, "Are you crying?"

"Mhm." He said wiping aside some tears from under his glasses, smiling widely, "After so many people died, they all died for something didn't they? For the Japan they fought for to finally be a reality!" He said sobbing happily into the Emperor's black suit covered chest.

As Teizen shifted awkwardly under the boys happy sobs, and Andrew turned to Kazuto, the boy next to him, and asked, "Hey, are you still angry at him?"

There was a pause, the seventeen year old raven haired teen kept staring out the limo's window silently, his creamy white suit still pressed up tightly to his body.

"Kazuto?"

The teen still said nothing, his hand reaching for that silver hearted pendant that used to lie around his neck, before grabbing nothing and curling into a fist.

The White Swordsman turned to Teizen, holding the happily tearful Nagata in his arms, right fist still clenched.

 _He's done so much. But why am I still angry at him? Why do I still...want him to be my mortal enemy? Why do I still...want to kill him? Why am I still..._

The boy looked at him.

 _Still afraid?_

Kazuto shook his head.

 _I don't get why everyone's so forgiving of him. Especially Asuna! Even now I want to punch the hell out of him. I don't care if its his wedding day, I still hate him!_

The limo stopped, they had all arrived at Yaizu. The wedding was about to begin.

...

...

Teizen sat in front of the altar, the Shinto Priest before him.

The benches were filled with aristocrats, Shouzou and Kyoukou were released from prison by Teizen himself, and the backs of their heads were being glared upon by Asuna.

Half the benches were Imperial military officials and former rebels, also a small number of villagers from Akiba, including Eugeo.

The other half included the invited rebels from Kyushu, the most notable of which included Kazuto and Andrew, sitting at the very front of the aisles.

Yui held a basket of flowers for the young woman who had cared for her so kindly the past year, Ayumi, who was walking behind her in her flowing and long white wedding dress, tossing them about.

The bridesmaids, Yolko and Asuna, and the happy beyond hell Keiko were all at the altar, waiting for the arrival of the Empress.

Ayumi, in her heels, walked past all the purple flowers Yui had tossed about, and the hundreds of people staring at her.

The Imperial couple had refused to wear their crowns for the union, they were equals, but had left them side by side on a purple pillow close to the altar.

The sun shone beautifully on that kind February afternoon, the waves crashed harmoniously on the sandy beach where the wedding was taking place. It was a gorgeous day, for a gorgeous occasion.

The entire wedding rose and watched as Kinzai Ayumi, the happiest woman in the world that day, was being sent off by her mother, as her father was poisoned by none other than the small child walking in front of his daughter, throwing flowers.

Everyone stood in awe of the beauty of her Royal Highness Empress Ayumi, who had no nervousness. Every cell in her young body knew what she wanted, she wanted that old Shinto Priest that had crowned her husband and her father, to marry her to that boy in his black suit.

Ayumi reached the altar, her maid of honor Ayano Keiko behind her.

Teizen was already there, his best man Tsuboi Taisuke behind him.

The Shinto Priest cleared his throat, "We are all are here to witness the holy union of these two young lovers, Ayumi and Teizen. The gods give me the power to bind them, love gives them the power to bind them, and most importantly of all, they both give each other the power to bind each other."

As he spoke, Teizen and Ayumi were staring into each others eyes, orange-ish hazel becoming lost in her light blue ocean for the thousandth time.

"Kinzai Teizen, do you promise to be Kinzai Ayumi's husband for all time, to hers to love and to hold, until death splits you apart?"

"Yes, I do." He said, still staring into his Yumi-chan's eyes.

"Kinzai Ayumi, do you promise to be Kinzai Teizen's wife for all time, to be his to love and to hold, until death splits you apart?"

"Yes." The Empress said, smiling and crying a little.

He smiled, raising a hand, "The divine power gifted by the gods to me, allows me to bless this union, and whatever it may carry. Thank you."

"My Prince, please give me the rings."

Kyoichi presented his older sister and her husband two perfect platinum rings, one engraved in a circular symbol of a wolf, the other of a stallion, both laying on the same red pillow.

Teizen picked up her ring and said his vow, having it memorized perfectly, "Ayumi. You are my savior, my lover. My redeemer, and my world. You are the kindest- oh crap." He said, tearing up a little, wiping a bead of happiness from under his eye, making the wedding laugh some, "kindest, sweetest, smartest and funniest person I have ever met. You are also the most beautiful, but that goes without saying."

The wedding laughed a little more, but the tall boy kept speaking, "My life would be nothing without you. Millions owe you their lives, and to me, you are the greatest hero of history. I love you Kinzai Ayumi, I have loved you, and I will always love you. And with this ring, I promise to be yours until the end of time, or until I die first probably."

He held her hand lightly with his own metal one and slipped her ring onto it, the stallion was now part of her hand.

The black haired Empress refused to cry, swiping off a tear from her rosy well tanned cheek and picking up the other platinum ring, "Teizen. You aren't my protector, you are my lover. You never were my protector, you were always meant to be with me, not below me. You are the wisest, strongest and most intelligent person I've met, and also the best looking." She said smirking.

"You are my soul mate, my everything. You are not the wolf...You are something I never would've expected, what you detested: Kind. I love you, more than anything else in the whole wide world. Except for your cooking perhaps." She admitted, shrugging in her perfect white wedding dress, "With this ring, I promise that you'll be mine, and I'll be yours until we die."

She slipped the shiny platinum ring onto his metal finger, the new small wolf now part of his synthetic hand One designed for him.

The Shinto Priest called out, hands raised, "Let it be known far and wide! That these two, Kinzai Ayumi and Teizen, are one heart, one soul, and one body! They are married, and bound together, in every meaning of the word!"

"Your Highnesses, you may kiss if you please." He said bowing to them.

Before her newly properly wed husband could react, Ayumi tripped Teizen and swung him below her, holding up the boy with her arms.

She pressed her lips to the surprised boys as tightly as she could, their hearts glowing, eyes closing, before lifting him back on to his feet.

The wedding broke into cheers and applause, one side, the Akiban and Military side bursting into ravenous applause, setting off poppers and champagne and pistols, howling loudly, while the Rebel and Aristocratic side just clapped respectfully, still sitting.

The only person not applauding was the young Kazuto, who just crossed his arms angrily and looked off to the side.

...

...

The dinner was served as the sun went down, servants placing expensive and tasty food in front of the guests of their Highnesses.

Kazuto just played with his food, watching Asuna giggle and speak to her friend Ayumi as Teizen finished his crab.

The Emperor hit his fork onto his cup, making a loud ringing sound to grab everyone's attention.

Shinichi and Eugeo looked up from their conversation, to the high table where the bride and groom sat.

The dark brown haired eighteen year old stood up, and cleared his throat, "This past year has really helped my Empire and I craft a new integrated society. As you know, I have allowed Opinion Groups to be formed across the country, so the publics needs and wants are at my disposal, so they can become my priority. In doing so, I have set my authoritarian rule towards democracy."

"I'd like to make an announcement, I am ordering the drawing of a new constitution, to be created by myself, and politicians and citizens from around the country, to make my rule a Constitutional Monarchy. But I will ask for a new thing: I am offering the Republic of Kyushu to attend the Assembly of Kyoto, where this new constitution will be created, so Japan may be whole again."

"Why?" Kazuto barked, standing up, making a few people gasp, "Who would want to join you?"

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna barked.

The boy kept speaking, "No, how're you going to make up for everything that you did? That your Empire did? Almost one hundred thousand people died in the riots and massacres Yashiro caused! How? How're you going to win back Kyushu's trust?"

"I am glad you asked my friend." Teizen said kindly, nodding, "By ensuring that Japan's future remains bright, not bleak. I will do my very best to repay the people who had to deal with an almost two year regime."

He turned away from Kazuto's gaze and spoke, "I am asking Kyushu Island to send twenty, no fourty delegates in its place to serve at the Assembly of Kyoto, if it wishes to participate. In doing so, it will be admitted back to my country. It is completely and utterly, Kyushu's choice to join."

A few of the politicians from Kyushu currently attending the wedding shifted uncomfortably in their seats and began to mutter amongst themselves.

Teizen smiled, "That is not all. I realize that I have an apology to make, to the rich."

Shouzou and a few of the other wealthy folk attending raised eyebrows in confusion.

Ayumi smirked and turned to her husband, whispering in his ear.

He nodded, and the girl walked off to a small stage where a band had prepared to play. Her friends from Gunma, her old band, were ready, instruments on standby.

The Emperor nodded to his upper class, "I have to apologize for taxing you harder than you ever have in centuries. And for generally eliminating you from the Imperial Agenda. To make up for this, I will show you something you will never forget: tonights entertainment."

He snapped twice in the air, and the dozens of tables holding hundreds of guests were cleared of the massive dance floor by servants. The guests jumping out of their chairs in surprise as their dinners were swept away from them.

Now, there was a massive rectangle of hundreds of wedding guests around the huge dance floor the size of a decent tennis court.

Teizen took off the platinum crown still on his head, letting it rest next to his plate of food.

The boy smiled, clapping twice.

Servants threw two swords into the air towards the high table, the wedding gasping as their Emperor jumped onto his high table, did a front flip in the air to catch them, before landing on his own two expensive shoe covered feet.

"Kirigaya Kazuto! We have a score to settle!" He shouted.

Andrew and Ryoutarou pushed the boy onto the rectangular wooden dance floor.

Kazuto cleared his throat, "Yes?"

"The last time we dueled we came close to slaying each other, but this time. We don't fight to kill or prove anything. This is just entertainment, so don't go overboard okay? Do you accept my challenge?"

"Depends." The white suited boy said, undoing the buttons on his creamy white blazer. He tossed it off his body, showing his incredibly defined muscles, pressed up against the white material of his button up shirt, "You should know that I've been practicing every day after school since our last duel, you almost beat me, and I wasn't going to let that happen again."

The crowd gasped, and turned to their chuckling Emperor.

"Aw Kazuto..." Teizen said sighing, before throwing off his black blazer, his own farther defined muscles pressed up to his black button up shirt, "I've been practicing blocking and sparring with Eugeo from time to time. I assure you, I've been ready."

He held the two blades in his hands, "I made a certain adjustment to my sword, Longing. I made the Tritinium blade black instead of silver. It adds a certain...edge. Here."

The Emperor tossed the boy his sword.

Kazuto gasped, looking at it.

Promise, the White Elucidator was back in his hands.

Teizen smirked, "I'm ready when you are."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" The younger teen asked.

The young Emperor nodded confidently.

"All right." Kazuto said, getting into his stance, "Just remember, I gave you an out."

He planted the tip of his double edged jian into the ground, closing his eyes.

Kazuto gripped Promise, before sprinting towards the boy laying his hands atop the hilt of the blade.

The were both wearing black and white dress wear, instead of heavier armor, meaning one thing: This battle was going to be fast.

Before anyone at the wedding could react, the groom's tiger eyes flashed open, glowing. The beast unleashed instantly.

Hearing the blade swinging at him, his lightning fast reflexes clicked, picking up Longing and catching the blade mid-swipe.

The impact of the two swords was so strong that a huge gust of wind erupted from their meeting, making the crowd gasp.

Teizen laughed, Kazuto amazed he was able to block such an incredibly fast attack.

The Emperor pointed to his stage where his wife and her band were ready, "Honey! Play that one with the three B's, I forget."

The band began to play and Teizen nodded, "That's the one! Let's do this." He added darkly, getting into his stance, spinning Longing around his metal finger quickly, showing off.

The ghosts of Shino and Rika, both appearing to be singing next to Ayumi on stage, wearing lime green and pink dresses respectively, kept egging on the fight by singing louder and louder as the fight unfolded.

Asuna crossed her arms, and Keiko looked at her, "Aren't you worried?"

"For Kirito? Hah, no, I'm worried for the Emperor."

Eugeo snickered right next to her, earning a raised eyebrow from the eighteen year old girl.

"What?" The chestnut haired beauty asked.

"Nothing," The Akiban blonde said, "Just watch, Teizen is superhuman. You'll see what I mean."

The two boys sprinted towards each other so quickly, they turned into black and white blurs instantly, starting off the battle the way it always began: With Kazuto attacking.

Teizen began to show off his ridiculous defensive skill, dodging a swipe at his head smirking, the white blade passing just over his face, slicing an exposed dark brown lock in half, before doing a back flip to avoid a thrust.

He laughed, "Land a hit!"

Kazuto went insane, grunting as he flew into a flurry of swipes, Promise turning into a white shooting star, flying towards the agile Emperor.

A thrust was sent to his chest, only to be side stepped, in a split second, the taller teen moved aside to avoid the attack, before sending a rapid succession of attacks his guests way.

Longing became a black line in the air, flying towards Kazuto's throat, the shorter boy catching it on the edge of Promise to push it off, only for Teizen to start hacking away at his opponent, the crowd gasping as the white wearing boy managed to do a side flip in the air to avoid the black blade.

The shorter raven haired warrior smirked, interrupting the next swipe with a counter thrust of his own, catching Teizen slightly off guard, only for the older teen to side step him again, making the impulsive boy grow even angrier, yelling loudly as he turned into a white tornado of attacks, swiping and thrusting so quickly that the crowd's jaws dropped.

Andrew, jaw almost on the floor stuttered, "I-i-is it me, or can I not even see them move?"

"No, its not just you." Shinichi said in awe, shaking his head slowly.

They began to fly around the enormous rectangular wooden dance floor, exchanging slashes and thrusts only for every attack to be blocked skillfully.

Asuna had the skill to actually be able to follow the battle, seeing how Teizen transitioned almost inhumanly well from a parry to counter swipe in seconds.

 _I can't believe it! He's actually better than me! Than-Than Kirito too!_

Teizen kept smirking, laughing as he leaped into the air, doing flip after flip, not loosing any energy to avoid every blindingly fast swipe at his body.

Out of nowhere, a thrust landed on his arm, the crowd gasping as the black material of his shirt was ripped, but the metal synthetic material remained unharmed.

The Emperor ignored this, smirking before he came back with an attack, sending a sudden swipe at Kazuto's head, the flat side of his blade making impact and sending Kazuto staggering, earning a huge groan of surprise from the crowd.

The boy gripped Promise, growing angrier, a huge aura of blue mist of anger erupting from his white material covered body.

He pointed the white blade upwards, panting, his body rising and shaking in exhaustion and anger.

Kazuto wiped some sweat off his forehead, "I'm just getting started!"

 _I won't let it happen! I won't let him win! I have to show I'm not afraid of him anymore! I'm not holding anything back!_

 ** _"HAAAAAA!"  
_**

The onyx haired and eyed boy went berserk, his mother gasping as she witnessed him hold nothing back, swinging at the boy so quickly that when the blades, Promise and Longing met again, a huge ringing sound erupted, making the entire wedding clasp their hands over their ears.

The air became filled with the sounds of impacting metal, loud whisking noises became clear in the air, the boys attacking each other, Teizen would send an attack Kazuto's way, only for it to be blocked and parried aside.

The younger teen, bursting with energy, grunted and yelled loudly as he swung into a hail of attacks again, a swipe, another swipe, his arm never becoming tired as what appeared to be hundreds of white lines were sent the other boys way.

Every single one was parried, Teizen thinking as he kept moving his blade like a firm shield, left and right to absorb the incredible impact of Promise.

 _This is incredible! His strikes are stronger that the last time we fought!_

Kazuto began to loose his footing, trying to stand his ground against the Emperor's ground shaking attacks, thinking desperately in his mind as he parried weakly.

 _Impossible! He's actually beating me!? This is not the same person I faced at Maedcen last year, this...beast of a person has evolved! He's gotten stronger, faster, better! Almost like...he's fighting with a new purpose?_

Kazuto wasn't tired, seeing Asuna bite her fingernails nervously in the corner of his eye and grunting.

 _No. Asuna's a better warrior than I am, hands down, I won't embarrass myself in front of her! I won't lose!_

The boy grunted angrily, yelling as he jumped onto a table, Teizen slicing through a line of wine glasses by striking through them in a single swipe, everyone shocked as they were cut instantly and perfectly, showing that the Emperor had the strength and skill to slay his younger opponent in a single strike.

The shorter teen did a front flip in the air to avoid another slash sent his way, landing behind Teizen and starting to play defensively.

Ayumi and her band reached the height of their song, and suddenly, Teizen's hazel eyes gleamed, the boy calculating the best plan of attacks before ending the battle in one movement, he waited for Kazuto to attack with a thrust, the fastest attack he'd ever seen, before meeting him with the fastest block he'd ever done.

Teizen pushed aside the blade with an iron fist, before slapping his shorter opponents knuckles with the flat black part of his blade.

And just like that, Kazuto was forced to drop his sword.

Disarmed, the black eyed boy watched as the Emperor pointed the tip of his black Tritinium double edged jian at his nose, and, with a calm look of brotherhood on his face, he then said simply, "I win."

The crowd stood shocked, their mouths agape at the fastest battle they'd ever witnessed.

The rich actually forgot their kind manners, flying into ravenous cheers for the entertainment the Emperor put on for them along with the whole wedding.

Asuna cheered and applauded along with everyone as Teizen helped up Kazuto from the ground with a metal hand.

The black haired boy smiled, humbled, "Congratulations."

They both bowed, the entire wedding, smiling, applauded their performance.

Eugeo threw a fist into the air, "Let's party!"

...

...

Ayumi and her band played music the whole night, many guests surprised to see their Empress rock out on stage still wearing her wedding dress, not tired in the slightest, gold crown still atop her long clean black locked head.

Teizen leaned on a wooden pillar holding up a small roof canopy above where some aristocrats were dancing, looking out over the ocean illuminated weakly by the full moon on that cold Sunday night.

Kazuto walked up to the pillar across from him, the two boys saying nothing.

The younger teen cleared his throat, "Sorry for er...yelling at you and trying to kill you."

"I'm sorry...for everything." Teizen said frowning, turning to Kazuto, meeting his onyx eyes with his orange-ish hazel ones.

"Its...cool." Kazuto said shrugging.

They still said nothing, secretly unforgiving each other.

It was not the moment, but Kazuto still said, "So uh...you're married now."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm married, I guess I can raise kids eventually, whenever Ayumi's up to it."

"Do you think they'll turn out like...you?"

Teizen turned away from making eye contact with him.

"Oh! My lord, I-"

"Don't worry about it." The Emperor said, an expression of nothing on his face again, "Enjoy the wedding." He said walking off to speak and warm up to the upper class members he'd been taxing the hell out of.

As he passed Yui sitting on Asuna's lap, he heard a tiny snippet of their conversation.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Yui?"

"Is Daddy still angry at the Wolf?"

"I think so." She admitted, seeing him lay on the wooden pillar, staring out over the ocean.

"Mommy?" She asked again, still sitting on her mothers lap, the chestnut haired girl still wearing her yellow bridesmaid dress.

"Yes?"

"If Yashiro's regime ruled for over two years, didn't that mean he controlled Japan while we were in Sword Art Online?"

"Yes, yes it does." Asuna admitted.

"Well then who kept us alive?"

The vibrant eighteen year old passed her hand through her daughter's black hair, "Ayumi did."

"Th-The Empress?" She asked.

"Yes Yui-chan. After you fell asleep on the drive over here, I asked her the very same question. She told me that she managed to convince her father to support the thousands still locked in game, therefore, we all owe her our lives."

"Wow, she did that for us?" Yui asked curiously.

"Of course she did," Asuna said, turning her head from her daughters eyes to the girl rocking out on stage, energetic enough to still play on her wedding night.

The chestnut haired girl giggled to herself, before gazing upon the bride strumming her guitar smiling, "I think she might be the kindest person to ever live."

The energy filled rock song Ayumi was playing ended, and she turned to her band mates, "Guys, play the 80's-est, happiest, sappiest, and most classic love song you can imagine!"

They all nodded the lead singer Aito, breaking into a smooth song with his favorite one, _Against all Odds_.

Ayumi jumped off stage into Teizen's arms, the two beginning to move slowly across the dance floor, their wedding following them.

Asuna took Kazuto's hand, Keiko took Shinichi's, and Andrew took Bianca's.

As this happened, the two Tsuboi brothers, Taisuke and Ryoutarou, jumped out of their seats and ran to a short reddish brown haired woman, "Mom!"

"Oh...My babies..." Itsumi said smiling widely, her taller sons hugging her.

Itsumi was about fifty, with the same colored hair as her sons, and the same stature. She wagged a finger at her eldest child, "Ryoutarou, how many jezebels have you slept with?"

Andrew smiled, walking over with Shinichi at his side with a two year old T.J, who was walking somewhat...sluggishly behind his toweringly tall father.

The American smiled, "Don't worry Tsuboi-sama, Ryou has slept with plenty of women."

Shinichi snickered and fixed his glasses, "Yeah, loads."

As the three young men, Shinichi, Andrew, and Taisuke all laughed at Itsumi slapping the back of her eldest sons neck, they all became a lot more comfortable with the conscript that suddenly was Ryou's younger brother.

Itsumi reprimanded her son viciously, "Ryoutarou! You should be more like your younger brother! Taisuke is an exemplary citizen, a police officer, and a sober young man. You on the other hand must be a job-less degenerate after all this time!"

Nagata nodded, smiling devilishly, "Oh yes Itsumi-sama, he has gotten drunk loads of times."

"And he has, no job, and no girlfriend." Andrew nodded, holding his two year old sons hand smugly.

Ryoutarou turned around slowly, speaking through gritted teeth, "Guys. Shut. The hell. Up!"

Itsumi was beside herself, "No job? Getting drunk? No girlfriend? This is not the son I raised."

As everyone laughed at him, the oldest Tsuboi brother rubbed his temple, "Mom, for the love of God, please don't do this to me at Uncle's resort. And especially in front of my friends."

"Good luck with your Mom bro." Andrew said laughing a little, picking up a giggling T.J. into the air and walking off, "Somebody needs their diaper changed. Honey!"

A few paces off from Andrew hollering for his wife Bianca, the Empress noticed all the happy couples dancing about them, and asked her husband, "Hey Tei-kun, do you...notice everyone around us?"

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"Are you happy that you've made the world a better place?"

"There's still one person who won't forgive me. Someone even more honorable than me, someone I respect." He said, looking down.

Ayumi smiled, moving her hand from his right shoulder to his defined chin, lifting it, before kissing him and mumbling, "That's his problem, I still love you. Everyone here is grateful that you brought them all together. The identical Yoshida triplets, the Mills, the Tsubois, everyone. Without you, who knows what would've happened to them, they're all together...because of you."

He smiled, "I'm happy we're to stay together for all time, Yumi-chan."

"So am I." She said, moving around the dance floor slowly with him.

They passed Asuna and Kazuto, strung together in their slow dance.

"Hey Asuna, I'm sorry I lost to Teizen earlier today, it was...embarrassing." He admitted, placing his hands on her sides, hers on his shoulders.

The sightly taller girl laughed a little, causing the boy to turn red in surprise, "You think I care? You're still an amazing swordsman...and boyfriend."

"I-I am?"

"Duh! Dummy!" She said, rolling her amber eyes, "Who the hell cares if he beat you? All that matters is that I love you, isn't that right?"

"I guess so, but I-"

She cut him off with a tender kiss, his eyes closing quickly, before opening slowly, after which she said, "Kirito, for the love of god, stop worrying."

"A-All right then." He said, continuing to dance with her.

The whole time, Teizen thought of that image Yui showed him, of him dancing on a beach with his beloved Princess, and he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Ay-Ayumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is...this a dream?"

"Perhaps." She said, smiling, before getting lost in his eyes again, "But it really isn't."

"If...if it is...I never want it to end." He muttered, pressing his forehead to hers, whispering.

"Me...neither." She whispered back, still dancing with him.

As everyone danced, Yui smiled, her feet flying forwards and backwards as she sat on a bench with Kyoichi overlooking the wedding, seeing dozens of people dance.

Yui kept smiling, and said, "I think your older sister is awesome, do you?"

"I think the same thing."

"Uh...Asuna's my mother."

"Really?" He asked laughing a little, "You know she's only eighteen right?"

"Maybe, but at least she can still tie her shoes." Yui taunted, smirking and walking away.

"Dang it!" The little boy cursed, tying his expensive shoe laces before sprinting after her, the two playing tag around the wedding.

...

...

Teizen noticed that the music the band began to play was the same cheerful victory tune that had been played when he visited Bunkyo.

Everyone danced, smiling, remembering the same feeling of needing to dance until the sun came up again in their cheerful hearts.

Kazuto leaned on that wooden pillar again, a hand over his head, resting on the brown wood of the beam.

He smiled, seeing five ghosts materialize out from the ocean. Not knowing if he was hallucinating and just seeing things, he shrugged and kept smiling.

Shino, Rika, Sugu, Kai, and Nishida all gripped each others hands and smiled with the rising sun on that very early Monday morning.

They turned from smiling to Kazuto, and frowned to the Emperor who ended their lives, still dancing happily with his wife.

"I hate that guy." They all snarled.

The White Swordsman smiled back, as they all bowed and began to walk into the awakening horizon.

Kai, the goofy redheaded ghost asked Nishida, "Hey, do you think when we reach heaven I'll get to be gatekeeper?"

"Maybe, if you don't come up with any stupid passwords again." The ghost of Rika joked, still walking.

The ghost of Nishida closed his eyes again.

 _Thank You. Thank You so much for granting my wish._

All five ghosts, still smiling and holding each others hands, dissipated into the sunrise.

Kazuto, not knowing if he was still probably hallucinating, turned around to see Yui sprint towards him.

They hugged, and the girl said, "Papa...why did you leave Tokyo?"

"I had to, I'm so sorry Yui-chan." He said, kneeling to speak to her.

"Don't ever leave again Pa."

"I won't, don't worry, Teizen invited me back to live with you."

"Really?" She asked gasping.

"That is, if he's ready to stop meeting with you so he can stop being...crazy."

The girl nodded, eyes shining with happy tears, "Yes. He's definitely ready."

As she hugged him, crying happily into his shoulder, Kazuto looked at Teizen twirl Ayumi happily, the sun rising on their faces.

 _It's gonna be tough. But I have to forgive him, somehow..._

He picked her up and carried her to a chair, where she fell asleep on his lap.

Asuna walked over and pecked him on the cheek, "Kirito-kun, do you maybe...want to try out that virtual reality thingy the Yoshida's have been making?"

"Nope." Kazuto said simply, remembering the second most traumatic experience of his life, the virtual and unforgiving death trap Sword Art Online.

"Why not?" She asked, shocked.

"Because I have everything I could possibly want...right here." The raven haired boy said, pulling Asuna into a kiss, before ruffling Yui's hair.

He smiled, because finally, after everything, he could be completely at peace.

 _..._

 _..._

After all the guests had left, and gone back to their lives, there were only two people still there, the ones that had been vicious rivals since the moment they met each other, Kazuto and Teizen.

The Emperor walked up to him, and said, "Hey Kirigaya, come with me, I have to show you something."

"Er...sure." He said, following him.

They walked up to this tiny cliff above where the wedding took place, it had a two way road where everyone had come from when driving in from Tokyo.

Leaning on the guardrail were two gleaming and perfect motorcycles, black and white like always, and they had two black and white helmets on top of them.

"What are these?" Kazuto asked, scratching the jet black locks on his head.

"Two Yamaha R1's. They cost me a pretty penny, I'm pretty sure I taxed the Yuuki's for these. So hey." He said shrugging, "The white one's yours. But first, I want to talk to you before I give it."

He leaned on his black motorcycle, and took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, and smiled, "Ah...I've been waiting a whole year to get a crack at these babies."

"Whoa, you smoke?" The black haired teen asked, leaning on his white motorcycle, eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"I drink too. Ayumi removed all the booze she could find and banned alcohol from ever being allowed in the Imperial Palace ever again."

Kazuto was still confused, "Wait...aren't you the Emperor? Can't you do whatever you want?"

"Compromise Kirigaya..." Teizen said sighing, and lighting his cigarette, "Its the greatest and sometimes worst part of marriage. But if you really are your lovers equal, treat her so."

"I guess you're right."

Silence fell upon them like an awkward blanket as they both stared out over the guardrail, the teens watching the sun gleam over the Pacific Ocean, saying nothing.

The one to break the silence was the eighteen year old Emperor, offering the boy who looked and acted almost exactly the same from the year before...a cigarette.

Kazuto shrugged.

 _Screw it, if I'm to forgive him, I should share this with him right?_

The younger teen took it into his mouth, before coughing horribly, choking a little from the smoke, as the veteran Teizen chuckled at him.

"Congratulations Kouwahaka, you've officially made me want to never smoke again." He said, throwing the disgusting thing over the guardrail and into the ocean.

"It's Kinzai now man." The older and taller boy said pocketing his cigarettes into his expensive black slacks, "Look, the reason I brought you up here was to ask you why? Why can't you forgive me?"

"You want to know why?" Kazuto asked bitterly, jaw tightening, "Why? Its because you're a despicable person. Everyone else might see this perfect amazing person strut about, but thats not the Teizen I know. The Teizen I know was the Wolf. Sniffing about Bunkyo, waiting for the next "sheep" to dig his teeth into, a monster ordered about by Yashiro to tear people apart. Asuna told me what you did to her, that's unforgivable. You made her watch as you killed my friends!"

"What will it take man? I bought you this motorcycle, I rebuilt Tokyo, I ended the war, I brought families back together. _Your_ family! What more do you want?"

"I want my sister back dammit!" The boy snapped, "I want Suguha back in my life! Oh what? Don't act like you never knew who she was, while you burnt her alive! Same with Rika! Or what, did you feed them alive to wolves like you did to Shino?"

"Listen Kaz, I-"

"NO!" He barked, "You tore them away from me! Its completely and utterly your fault! You murdered them in cold blood Teizen!"

He met his angry black eyes with his sorry hazel ones, "Don't you think I don't feel bad about that?"

"Oh so you can feel now? Robot Teizen didn't feel anything, except for smug arrogance!"

"I'm not that person anymore Kazuto."

"And why not? Because you're married? If it wasn't for Ayumi, you'd have killed millions of people! The entire planet would be under your boot!"

"If it wasn't for Ayumi, I wouldn't be alive. And neither would thousands. She convinced Yashiro to pay for the medical bills of thousands who needed financial support from the government, she saved them!"

"So? You're still a terrible person! You killed hundreds of people, and you justify that with an order you were given?"

"How do you think I feel about what I did?"

"Who cares how you feel?"

"Who cares how I feel?" Teizen asked, "Listen to yourself, plenty of people care, because they know I've changed. For instance, your daughter, Yui, she told me I'm not the same person."

"She lies."

Teizen tensed, clenched fists rising...but let the air escape his nose, calming down, "See? I just controlled myself."

"But the Wolf is still inside you isn't it? It was about to come out wasn't it?"

"No. When we fought, I was holding back. I didn't go ballistic like you did. I didn't want to kill my opponent like you did. You're still angry at me, if anything, you're the worse person for not letting go of the past."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I really can't. But at least admit it. Acknowledge it! Admit the fact that I'm willing to learn from my mistakes and move on, and better myself. Why? Why won't you do it?"

Kazuto closed his eyes, as Teizen kept speaking, "Do it! You have no idea how much I need you to say the words: I forgive you! I need it! Why? Tell me why!"

"ITS BECAUSE I'M STILL AFRAID OF YOU!" He roared, actually making the mighty Emperor step back onto his motorcycle.

The raven haired boy looked down, "It's because I'm still angry at you. Its because the image of seeing Shino's mangled corpse is still engraved into my mind, same with everything else you've done. Did you ever wonder how it felt like picking up my sisters necklace with her ashes still on it? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care. Its all I've been thinking about."

"Y-You have?" The boy asked, taking a step back.

"Yes. After you left Tokyo, I asked myself, how do I get him to forgive me? How do I get the very same boy who I had dragged through the metaphorical dirt to forgive me? I...killed his friends, including his sister...I hunted down him and his buddies before burning them all alive...killed puppies, people...how do I forgive myself? And the truth is...I don't know how. But I tried my best, I did a lot of things that I have trouble reflecting on. And I'm getting the feeling I'm running into a brick wall here, you have your feelings, I have mine. Nothing I can say can get you what you want, only what I can do."

"That's why I'm going to do this." He said, drawing a box from a small pack on the side of his black Yamaha R1.

He placed the cardboard box on Kazuto's back right behind him.

"What's in the box?" The black haired boy asked slowly.

"Could be anything. Its for you to find out and think about. Its really up to you if you want to even open it."

"What's in the box Teizen?"

"Again, it's for you to discover. Listen, I'm sorry, truly, in every meaning of the word. I could...get a battleship to blast another one to pieces. I could really do a lot of things. But if that isn't enough to convince you, so be it. The world's changing Kirigaya, you should change with it. Just last week, the United States banned electoral college, France is undergoing the biggest economic crisis of its history, which is saying a lot, and Africa is entering a musical renaissance."

"How's China?" Kazuto said sarcastically, obviously not caring.

"Fine, but that's beside the point. The point is, I want you to be my friend. I want to reach an understanding with you, that no one could else ever share. And why? Because you know, that I know, that we always could've been friends. You said it yourself."

Kazuto crossed his arms, "That was a stupid statement. So we're going to be friends?"

Teizen sighed, "Yeah. All right then...as uh...flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable and poorly matched friends."

The black haired boy laughed, full of snark as usual, "That's perfect, so then we can get back to the awful uncomfortable life styles we're used to. Back in the good old days of the civil war."

"Yeah, some crappy lives we live huh? Full of murder, blood, and terrible life changing and trauma inducing decisions." The older teen said, full of sarcasm as well.

"Wow." Kazuto said, "Your therapist has a lot to answer for."

"Well my therapist is your daughter, so you might want to take back that remark buddy."

"So..." The raven haired boy leaning on his white motorcycle asked, "What the hell do we do now? I mean, we've achieved everything. I found my wife, you and I are going to be "friends" and you got your Empire all buttered up and happy, economies running fine I hear..."

"Well, I have some strange news for you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" The boy asked.

"I'm going to start making plans to return Japan to a total democracy."

"Total democracy?"

"Its a term your friend Nagata taught me. Essentially the governments main concern is not to improve the standings of the country itself, but the welfare and success of its citizens. We're also planning to change that population growth issue we've been dealing with since the 60's. You'll enjoy it properly in a couple years, if, and only if Kyushu returns."

"Damn, still cunning as always huh Teizen?"

"That's not all, after making this total democracy, I'll ensure Ayumi and I can live as well...King and Queen, but we'll only be figurative symbols, I won't have any political power of course, but I'll still do charity work and all that. But considering all the time I will have on my hands...maybe I can do something good with my life. Perhaps I'll become a Police Officer like Taisuke."

"You? A Cop?" Kazuto asked in disbelief.

"Hey, like it or not, I was great at finding and catching criminals, being on the hunt was...tedious but still fun I guess. The new Tokyo Police Force I made always needs new members."

The black haired boy shrugged, "I guess I could see you catching criminals, but why join law enforcement?"

"Ever since my parents were raped and murdered, I've sort of had this personal vendetta against scum. Plus, the Triplets could always design a new suit of special armor made to find and catch those kinds of people."

"No machine guns this time right?"

"No." Teizen said laughing a little, shaking his head while remembering his old Wolf Suit, "No machine guns. What about you? What're you going to do?"

"Might run for Prime Minister in a few years."

"You? In politics?"

"I thought about getting into game design. But after meeting Asuna and Yui in the real world, I think my desire for that's finished. Plus, SAO traumatized me. Who the hell would want to touch VR games after that mess?"

"But why politics?" Teizen asked, nodding in an understanding manner after Kazuto's comment.

"Meh. I read a lot on philosophy and political theory over the year I was in school. The stuff's actually pretty interesting, but uh...it'd mean nothing if you didn't make an Imperial Parliament..."

"I'll think about it." He said, letting a pause occur between their conversation as they both turned from each others eyes to gaze upon the glimmering sun above the expansive blue horizon that was the ocean.

The silence was snipped a little by the crashing of waves against the cliff below, but then Teizen broke it completely.

"As fun as this little chat has been, I'd like to get back to Tokyo." The boy muttered, looking aside from the other teens gaze. He took the platinum crown off his head, black blazer still on him, and placed it in a small pack on the side of his motor bike.

* * *

 **Insert Music: Favored Nations - The Setup**

* * *

"Hey Kazuto, even though I feel like I could fight with you until the end of time..." He said, mounting his black Yamaha R1, "I'm getting too old for that nonsense."

Teizen placed his black helmet onto his short dark brown haired head, before revving up his bike and rumbling off towards Tokyo.

The White Swordsman opened the cardboard box, curious as to what was inside.

He gasped, inhaling quickly, shocked, not knowing what to be more blown away over.

First, there was the silver necklace Suguha used to wear, promptly clutched next to his heart, the boy smiling, glad the Emperor had returned it back to him.

Then there was the other object...

The blue kabuki mask. The very same one Kazuto had looked up upon when he had been summarily sprung from Minko Prison.

Kazuto picked it up gingerly, his breath becoming shaky as he lifted it.

 _I...I can't believe it...Teizen was the blue spirit?_

He began to breath shakily, placing a hand over his white blazer covered chest, becoming confused while feeling his heart pound out of his chest.

The raven haired teen placed the mask into the box and tossed it into the ocean, Teizen could get in serious trouble if word got out about that.

Kazuto slid down the metal guardrail, absolutely mesmerized.

 _Why? Why did he do it?_

The boy laughed a little, knowing why the Emperor had chosen to do...everything from his literal disarming onwards.

"I forgive you Teizen." The jet black haired warrior said smirking, bowing his head in respect of the trail he had just blazed off down.

As fast as he could, Kazuto mounted his white Yamaha R1, after which, he placed his white helmet atop his head, before trailing off after him, the necklace laying happily around his neck, the silver heart pendant still gleaming.

...

Teizen checked his mirror, seeing the white R1 appear behind them.

Kazuto blazed past him, lights flashing past him, openly challenging him to a race to Tokyo.

The Emperor chuckled, his platinum crown embedded in his pack, wolfish ring on his metal finger, and wolfish grin under his helmet.

"All right Kirigaya...You want to dance again?..."

He accelerated heavily a black blur chasing off after a white one.

They both began to have fun, chasing each other, before both muttering...

"Let's dance."

...

 _ **The End**_

...


	39. Omake Chapter

Omake Chapter:

..

* * *

..

Omake 1

Title: Wolf's Night (AU)

Summary: A group of friends all go out to watch a movie, only to wind up in a forest with a friend turned Wolf. Now, they face a monster armed with nothing more than a bow and a single sword. Can they all make it out alive?

Please note that the scenes in the forest turn rather graphic. Thank You.

...

...

 **October 31st, 2025. Akiba- Nagano Prefecture.**

..

Keiko shrieked loudly, burying her face into the shirt of her bespectacled boyfriend Shinichi.

The black haired boy chuckled, tossing some popcorn in his mouth as the beast on screen kept eating the maiden, "Jeez Ayano-chan, its just a movie."

"Yeah Silica. Damn." Asuna said, holding hands with Kazuto as she watched the film calmly.

Rika chuckled to herself seeing Keiko clamp her hands over her ears in fright.

"Its scary!" Keiko squeaked from under the brown jacket of Shinichi.

Eugeo and Kana were whispering, watching Teizen and Ayumi make out incessantly in the corner of the theatre. Their lips were pressed against each other constantly, barely breathing.

Kana watched as Ayumi lead Teizen by the hand to the bathroom, making sure their friends weren't looking.

They closed the bathroom stall door behind them, giggling as they undressed each other.

Ayumi bit his ear tightly, and the boy chuckled, before pulling her into his muscular grasp on the toilet, "Careful girl."

"You just let the Wolf out." He growled out, starting to tear off his girlfriends black dress, closing the stall door with a sneaker covered right foot.

Back in the film hall, Asuna looked around, "Where the hell are the two nitwits?"

"Prolly screwin'." Kazuto shrugged, munching on some popcorn.

The horror film ended with a bloody -The End-, the beast on screen smirking at the camera with a blood red smile.

"I-Is it over?" Keiko asked, looking up.

"Sure is. What a shitty film." Kana said, rolling her brown eyes.

"Agreed." Sugu and Rika said nodding.

Eugeo brushed some blonde hair off her dark green shirted shoulder and murmured, "Now now Kana, it wasn't all that bad."

"Meh. The effects were decent." Kazuto said.

Asuna said nothing, crossing her arms and letting Kazuto grab her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" The raven haired boy asked, looking at his lover.

"Its just, Ayumi is so...nice. Why should she be with someone as rude as Kouwahaka?"

"Doesn't really matter I guess."

"Doesn't matter?" Asuna asked, "You serious?"

"Its her problem." Kazuto said, throwing away some popcorn in a nearby rubbish bin.

"I mean we met him earlier today...but I feel like a hate him already for some reason."

"Guy could be nice when you get to know him." The younger lover said, walking out of the theater with the other teens.

"But why would she date him?" The chestnut haired girl asked.

"Because he's hot." Kana and Keiko said in unison.

"I know right?" The two perfectly in sync teens said in unison, walking on the cement trail towards the forest.

"Those muscles..." Kana started.

"That wavy long hair..."

"That wit!" Kana said happily.

Their boyfriends promptly coughed and raised eyebrows, Shinichi fixing his glasses and Eugeo wiping a blonde lock behind his ear.

Teizen and Ayumi left the theater bathroom with disheveled clothes and hair, fixing it quickly and walking off after their friends.

They skipped up to the large group of walking teens.

Asuna wanted to say something, but Kazuto drew her to his side and shook his head.

The athletic country girl chortled something, "Now that Yuji here was kind enough to bring you all here to Akiba, I want to show you all of my skills." She said, eyeing the falling sun.

"Kana..." Eugeo started.

"Now! Who wants to see me kick ass with a bow?"

Everyone except her boyfriend raised their hands. Shino and Sugu were practically beside themselves with anticipation. Rika smiled and chortled, "C'mon Kana! Do it!"

"Great! Lets go into the forest, I've got all my stuff in there for when I practice."

Kazuto pulled Teizen aside as they all walked toward the forest, talking, and the younger boy asked, "Hey so...you and your girl..."

"Uh..." Teizen started looking at his hand, looking at this strange mark on his hand.

"Damn, you should go to the doctor man." The charcoal haired teen said, looking at his vastly taller counterpart.

"Yeah...Its nothing." The teen insisted, rubbing the mark on his jeans, "This random dog bit me in the park yesterday, now my hands turning all black and shit. Its fine."

"Whatever you say." The black haired boy said, eyeing the mark with his onyx orbs.

They entered the forest, everyone watching as Kana picked up her bow and began to fire arrows at apples strewn about the clearing in the center of it, her quiver eventually becoming empty.

Her accuracy was incredible, not missing a mark as she shot down apple after apple, showing off by stacking them against a tree and shooting all three in a row.

They sun went down, everyone watching in awe, even Eugeo and Teizen, who'd seen this a million times and were still jaw dropped.

No one said a thing, as Kana picked up her arrows from about the trees and said happily, "So! What'd you think?"

The teens spoke over each other.

"Amazing..."

"Awesome!"

"You've got some serious aim Kana-chan..."

Teizen crossed his arms, and muttered under his breath, "Pah! Woman's weapon..."

The full moon hung in the air, the cold moon light appearing on the nights sky.

The moon light entered the clearing, before reflecting on Teizen's skin.

"OW!" He yelled, keeling over and holding his wound, "Shit! My hand hurts!"

"Are you all right?" Ayumi asked instantly, doting over him.

Eugeo, blue shirt and all, walked over to him, "You okay bro?"

"No...shit..."

The hairy and manly teen keeled over, groaning, "Ugh..."

He began to growl, his body becoming hairier and he began to lean over on all fours. He grew much larger, his clothes tearing apart as his body expanded out of them.

The other teens became shocked, Keiko screaming loudly with her bespectacled boyfriend Shinichi, as the other teens stood frozen in horror.

Teizen began to sprout black fur from his body, his face transforming with his whole body.

The Wolf had been revealed, a true monster with gleaming bright red orbs and razor sharp white fangs.

Kana yelled suddenly, "GET TO THE CABIN, FOLLOW ME!"

The teens broke into a sprint after her, and Teizen growled, hungry, the night consuming him.

"RUN!" Shinichi shrieked.

Teizen was no longer a human, a full blown Wolf, becoming that beast that always laid inside him.

Every teen was sprinting, as they heard the Wolf howl behind them at the full moon.

The Wolf leaped off his paws, chasing after them.

Keiko shrieked, she was the slowest and the Wolf gripped the pink collar of her shirt with his fangs, picking her up and throwing her too a tree, the sounds of her back cracking echoing throughout the forest.

Shinichi cried a little, wiping tears from under his glasses as he heard the Wolf devour the poor double pigtailed girl behind him.

Keiko shrieked as she watched the Wolf eat her alive.

The Wolf ate her up quickly, licking her blood off his fangs hungrily before bounding off his paws again after the large group of teens running away from him.

Kana wrenched open the door to the cabin, ushering everyone inside quickly while seeing the Wolf approach.

She shut the door close the second the beast tried to latch his jaws onto her arm.

Rika, Eugeo, Shino, Sugu, Shinichi, Asuna, Ayumi, and Kazuto all pressed their backs to the wooden door, as the enormous monster growled and smacked it with his head, trying to break it down.

The door jumped, the teens achieving success in preventing the Wolf from entering.

The monster growled and began to circle the cabin hungrily, licking his jaws, his black snout sucking in and heaving out loads of oxygen from the beasts sheer size.

Asuna collapsed into a chair next to the roaring fireplace, sighing, she wiped a chestnut haired lock off her forehead, "Damn...I'm pretty sure we're safe now."

"Did you see the size of that thing?" Kazuto asked in shock, seeing what appeared to be a huge black mass pass by a stained glass window with iron bars attached to it, "It was enormous! The biggest animal I've seen!"

Ayumi went pale, "I...I can't believe Teizen would do such a thing."

"That's not Teizen whatever that thing is." Kana mumbled, keeping her bow drawn and pointed to the door where the Wolf was trying to break in.

Shinichi started to sob, "K-Keiko-chan...He killed the love of my life."

Rika drew his head to her chin, comforting him as he cried.

Asuna looked around the cabin from her chair by the fire, it was rather simple. Made out of wood logs, with a simple number of chairs about and a small cot for one person.

Shino rubbed her chin in thought, "What do we do now? How do we get out of this place?"

"We have to slay that giant Wolf thing, thats the only way." Suguha said, crossing her arms.

"But how? Its huge, fast, and beyond strong." Eugeo noted, remembering how quickly it ate Keiko.

"We might as well wait for the sun to come up, maybe its some weird curse and he's bound to turn human again?" Asuna suggested, staring at the flames dance in the fireplace.

"Maybe. I'm hoping thats the case, otherwise we're all going to die." Kazuto admitted, staring out the window, only to see the Wolf's lamp-like red eyes glow at him in the night.

He gasped and took a step back.

Shino noticed the fire keeping the place alight, and said, "Wait a minute guys, someone lives here, it looks like they just left for some reason."

"P-Probably some lumber jack." Kazuto said shivering in fright of the monster stare at him from outside the cabin.

"Wait that means they're still in the forest, and they're going to return." Sugu noted.

They all turned slowly to the door, knowing the Wolf laid outside waiting.

"We're all going to die. I can't believe it." The light blue eyed beauty said hopelessly sliding down the wooden log made wall of the cabin, gripping the top of her head in fright.

"There's no need to get hopeless Ayumi." The tomboyish pony tailed village girl said, still keeping her bow drawn and trained on the door.

"Kana, I-"

"AAAIIII!"

A cracking scream split the air, it came from outside the cabin.

At that second, everyone looked down, understanding.

The man who was retuning to their cabin had just been eaten by the Wolf.

Silence filled the cabin like a noxious gas, the only noises made were Shinichi's occasional broken sniffles.

Rika broke the silence full of guilt, "Did we just cause his death by hiding in here?"

"That doesn't matter now." Kazuto said, shaking his jet black haired head, "What's important is that we find a way to kill that thing, otherwise its going to eat us all like that lumber jack."

"Again. How?" Eugeo asked.

Kana, eye still focused on the door with her bow, said, "There's this sword, its made of silver, my dad made it back when he was a smith. There's a possibility we can use it to slay the monster."

"But...where is it?" Suguha asked, leaning against a pillar next to the fireplace, crossing her arms and pressing the blue material of her sweatshirt against the brown wood of the beam.

"Its stuck inside this stump, in the very center of the forest." Itome said, not letting her bow off the door.

Shino fixed her glasses and wiped some sweat off her forehead, "So we have to make it to the center of the forest, while there's that thing on the loose? No way. This is the only safe spot we have, there's no reason we should have to leave."

Suddenly, there was a ground shaking thump. It appeared something had jumped onto the roof of the cabin.

"What was that?" Rika asked, as Shinichi wiped aside a last tear.

The Wolf was mounting the chimney, blowing a huge huff of air down it, blowing out the fire instantly.

Everyone froze, the cabin was absolutely and utterly dark.

There was an air shattering growl from next to the window Eugeo was standing by, as the beast Teizen had transformed into tore off the metal bars with his jaws.

He leaped into the house, smashing through the glass.

Every teen fled that very second.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Ayumi took Kana's side, "Take us to the sword!" They shouted as they all sprinted with her.

Eugeo and Suguha, along with Rika, Shinichi, and Shino all ran towards the opposite direction of the other group of four teens, making the Wolf have to commit to a split second decision over who to chase.

He chose to go after Eugeo's group, the monster baring his fangs and bounding off his huge paws after them.

"Disperse!" Rika cried sprinting, "Its harder for him to catch us this way!"

They ran through the forest in opposite directions, dispersed, making the Wolf choose who to go after.

He growled in a feral manner, before bounding up to Rika and batting her away to a tree with a right paw.

She groaned in her cherry red sweatshirt, seeing the massive monster stand over her in the clearing, fangs bared in a wolfish smile, lamp like red eyes glowing.

The dark brown haired teen sighed, closing her eyes and embracing death, her strength knocked out of her when she was hit to the tree she was currently pressed up against.

The beast growled, before opening his jaws widely and gobbling her up whole.

He licked his jaws clean of her blood, before sprinting off to find more prey.

...

...

 _Kill. Eat. Hunt. Prey._

 _Prey._

 _Prey._

These words repeated in his mind again and again as the Wolf leaped past the long lines of trees in the forest, the full moon still invigorating his feasting as his vision sharpened.

He had the magic power of seeing body heat signatures with his glowing red eyes, along with the magic power of being this literal monster.

The beast jumped off a rock over the river, chasing off after them.

He landed perfectly, seeing a lime green piece of clothing ripped on a branch.

The Wolf sniffed it, catching Shino's scent.

He chased off after her, hunger still unsatisfied.

Shino kept running as fast as she could, her dyed powder blue braids swinging at the sides of her head, the girl sprinting in fright.

She felt two red orbs burn on her back, glowing, seeing her.

The Wolf descended on her, jumping into the air before picking her up off the forest floor, lifting her with his jaws, the fangs clamped over the light green collar of her jacket, the girl shrieking in fright.

Asada was then tossed into the air, before the beast opened his jaws wide, and snapped them shut, devouring her in one bite.

The monster growled in pleasure, loving the taste, his red glowing orbs in his huge face shining brighter smugly.

He danced his tongue along his fangs, sucking on the blood.

The Wolf gave a triumphant howl at the full moon, calling for more wolves.

They ran to his side from the darkness of the trees, appearing black under the white moonlight, their black pelts and red eyes matching his, the only difference was that Teizen was about ten times bigger than they were. He was the Alpha, their tails swinging as they sniffed their air, grabbing scents and chasing after them.

The beast activated his vision again, seeing three glowing shades of orange a couple paces off.

 _Prey._

Eugeo, Sugu, and Shinichi all went pale as fresh paper, almost soiling their pants at seeing what emerged from the shadows into the moonlight of the clearing.

The monster bared his fangs, growling and snarling loudly with his pack.

He opened his jaws widely and Shinichi closed his eyes, "Goodbye guys."

"Goodbye Shini- HUACHK!" Suguha exclaimed, as the Wolf pressed her throat against a tree trunk with his right paw, before snapping his fangs into her stomach, feasting on her.

The pack would have to sit and watch before the Alpha finished, they'd have to eat the remains.

Eugeo and Shinichi tried to run, only for the beast to turn its red eyes towards them and make them freeze in place out of fear.

The Wolf walked over to them slowly, before digging his bloody white fangs into the boys bodies, growling in pleasure as his pack feasted.

After the beast had finished, the pack turned to their Alpha.

The beast nodded, before bounding off his paws again towards the teens sprinting towards the center of the forest.

...

Kana pointed to the clearing in the very center of the forest, "The sword!"

The teens sighed in relief, this is what they'd been sprinting towards after so long.

Kazuto stopped, "Asuna, you should be the one to face the Wolf."

"What?" The girl asked, approaching the shimmering blade stuck inside the stump.

"You're twice the warrior I am, you should be the one to do it."

Ayumi turned around, "Uh guys, might want to wrap up that conversation."

The monster had come with his pack.

The four teens watched as the pack surrounded the clearing in the center of the forest. Red orbs glowing about.

Asuna drove the silver blade out of the stump.

She closed her eyes, passing her finger over the razor sharp blade. A little bit of blood was drawn.

At that very second, the dragon was awakened, the storm unleashed.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The chestnut haired warrior went berserk unleashing the beast within her while spinning around like a maniac, the Wolf howling as the pack descended on them.

Kana drew her bow back, firing shot after shot at the beasts.

The wolves attacked.

Asuna pushed the silver blade into them, killing the black pelted beasts, one after the other, yelling.

She pushed the tip of the sword into a wolf's forehead, killing it, before driving it out of its skull and wielding it about, wolf blood coating her silver blade.

Kana's aim was super human, she shot arrow after arrow into wolves eyes, putting the red lights out of their eyes with incredible accuracy.

She reached for her quiver, grabbing another arrow before firing shot after shot at them.

The ponytailed brunette was shooting down loads of wolves, standing on top of the stump in the middle of the clearing.

Seeing Asuna pant tiredly, Kazuto stepped in, "My turn."

He took the blade, the Cobra unleashed, the black haired teen turning into a tornado of attacks, cutting through dozens of wolves, as the Wolf watched his pack being cut down.

Red orbs in the moonlight were put out, their black pelts being splattered red with their brothers blood, Kazuto wielding the silver blade about, it being covered completely in wolf blood.

One jumped in the air, aiming for the boys throat, only for Kazuto to do an upwards slash, cutting the beast perfectly in half, the blood of the wolf splattering everywhere.

The Wolf leaped into the air, landing in the clearing and making the ground shake under his wake.

Kana reached for an arrow in her quiver behind her, only to reach for nothing.

It was empty.

The four teens would never forget their friends blood smeared all over the monster's shining white fangs and mouth. His jet black snout was gleaming red with carmine flecks of pain as well, just like his eyes.

Kazuto gripped the silver sword, it was him. He had to be the hero.

He yelled, attacking.

The Wolf leaned onto his paws, preparing to roar.

"RAAAAARRRRR!"

He let out a gust of air out of his mouth, making Kazuto fly away.

The silver blade, a double edged jian, clattered to the forest floor, Asuna gasping as her lover was thrown to a tree from the sheer power of the beasts roar.

"KIRITO-KUN!" She yelled.

Asuna was frozen in place, horrified.

The monster ate him in one bite, gobbling up the onyx haired teen in one gulp.

What was truly horrifying was how quick it happened, the massive Wolf had eaten him, snapping his jaws shut over his body, enjoying the savory taste of his Prey.

Kana was next, the girl fighting until the very end, hitting his snout with her bow to no effect, only for the jaws that had snapped close over so many victims that night, to close quickly over her body, head first just like Kazuto, she was eaten in seconds.

Only Ayumi and Asuna were left, the two girls frozen in horror, rooted to the spot so afraid they couldn't move in the slightest.

They shivered in fear, only for the Wolf to move slowly over to them, the enormous beasts paws moving off the leafy forest floor slowly and dreadfully.

From the shadow of the tree stump Kana was firing off of, there were two huge circular red orbs in the darkness.

From it, the monster emerged, his huge black fur covered body smothered with blood.

Ayumi actually touched the Wolf's face, feeling the black fur under her cold hand, staring into those glaring red orbs, "T-Teizen...I know you're in there honey...right?"

"Right?" She said hopefully, letting silence ensue.

The Wolf did nothing, blinking calmly.

Before his jaws flew open, and snapped shut, closing over his lovers body, eating her in one bite like all of their friends.

Asuna grew angry, picking up the silver jian.

 _I have to kill him. You killed Kirito. You even killed your lover. And everyone else. You need to be put down...you Big Bad Wolf._

The monster didn't pursue Asuna, his hunger satisfied for the night, instead he turned around and began to slink away back into the forest.

"Wolf!" The chestnut haired warrior demanded, standing on top of a stump and pointing the silver sword to him, "Face my rage!"

The Wolf stopped walking away.

He turned around, growling and looking at her.

 _Prey._

Asuna remembered all of her friends, closing her eyes.

 _Rika, Keiko, Shino...Kirito...Everyone...YOU KILLED EVERYONE!_

Rage began to bubble in side of her like a volcano, the worlds largest volcano. She had never felt anger boil inside of her so hot before, her stomach felt like a boiling hot stove. The hottest stove to ever exist.

It felt as hot as the sun.

Asuna gripped the silver hilt of the gleaming perfect jian. The mirror perfect blade glowing like a star in the darkness of the forest.

The Wolf leaped for her throat, only for Asuna's eyes to fly open, turning white.

Her eyes started to glow white, and she leaped into the air with the Wolf, avoiding his jaws and flying around him.

 **"HAAAA! HA! HA! HA!"**

She yelled as loudly as she could, letting all of her body shaking anger onto the Wolf's pelt, dragging the white blade through him thousands of times, feeling so angry that the blade seemed to glow red under her rage, dashing around the monster so many times her body became a yellow sweat-shirted blur.

 **"HAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAA!"**

She kept shrieking loudly, Wolf blood flying everywhere, the beast howling in pain as she dug the silver blade across his pelt dozens of times, the entire forest floor seeming to shake under her rage, flying around his body, sprinting so quickly the Wolf moved his head sightly and he had already sustained thousands of slashes to his body.

Asuna never got tired of sprinting around his body angrily, still roaring in rage as she cut him to pieces, jumping into the air still as a yellow blur, piercing his pelt with as many cuts with her jian as she could, still spinning, leaving the entire Wolf covered in red scratch marks, his blood oozing out of him slowly.

The Wolf growled in pain, falling onto the ground, his monster's whole pelt now red from his own blood.

Asuna's chest rose and fell with rage, wanting to kill him, watching instead as the full moon fell.

As the sun's early morning rays fell on them, the sunshine fell on the Wolf's body, the defeated monster turning back into its human form.

Teizen groaned standing up from the ground, looking down at himself, realizing that he was completely naked. His heavily muscular body utterly exposed, the boy sighed, "What happened?"

Asuna took off her yellow sweat shirt covering her eyes, before tossing it to the boy, letting him clothe himself with it, by tying it around his waist.

The chestnut haired warrior gripped the silver jian tightly, "You turned into what you really were. Look at your hand Kouwahaka."

The boy looked at his mark, and sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry. I had no control over my body. I was bitten by this weird dog and I-"

He stopped.

Asuna pushed the tip of the sword into the teens chest, pressing it to his sternum, the blade stopping at the bone.

The taller teen grew angry, leaning forward and gripping Asuna's throat with his teeth.

Making the girl awake.

...

Asuna shrieked awake as Teizen grabbed her shoulder, fully clothed this time, her dream ending.

The chestnut haired girl looked around the cabin, apparently she must've fallen asleep by the fire.

"Uh...Kouwahaka-kun...where's Kirito? Where's Ayumi?"

Teizen, still smiling brightly, extended his hand to held her out of the couch she was laying on, "I'll take you to them, come on."

"All right then..." She said slowly, taking his hand, being helped up out of the couch she had fallen asleep on.

As the dark brown haired boy helped her up and lead her to the door, he turned around behind her back and gave a smirk.

And on that smirk was imprinted a toothy fang like smile...

And two glowing red eyeballs.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Omake 2

Title: Wolf's Reign. (AU)

Summary: The hellish dystopia the world would've been in, had Ayumi died suddenly after saving Teizen's life and Yashiro was still poisoned.

* * *

...

...

 _Tokyo, Imperial Harbor, 2027._

...

PUM. PUM. PUM, PUM, PUM.

The war drums sang, millions of Panzer Kerberos Wolf Armored soldiers marched, corpses of the last slain rebels lying dead, riddled with bullets at their feet.

Teizen smiled, hundreds of rebel bodies were laying about Tokyo, their rebellion completely annihilated under his boot, the Emperor was now sitting on his white horse Amaterasu.

The Emperor smiled from atop his steed, the rebels had all been annihilated, his army of millions of troops marching in absolutely flawless formations, eye rings glowing red, machine guns atop their shoulders, marching like robots.

The nineteen year old Emperor drew a knife, cutting off his two braids, and throwing them onto the ground where they were promptly trampled by hundreds of marching soldiers.

Teizen chuckled seeing his braids tossed away, this was a new Teizen. The true Wolf, ready to devour the planet.

There was no girl to hold the leash.

There were enormous ramps where thousands of Armored soldiers, or Wolves marched onto, before turning around to face their Emperor, the ramps rising onto the transport craft, shutting off their view of him.

The sheer sound of millions of boots slapping away at the pavement caused everyone in Tokyo to shudder in fear, knowing what their Emperor would do when he left for his conquest of China.

The young Emperor looked at his iron fist.

 _First, Shanghai, and then..._

 _The entire world!_

General Tsuboi Taisuke, his right hand man for the conquest of China trotted up to him on a horse, "Your Highness, all units are ready to mobilize. Admiral Reiko has informed me the Chinese have deployed no ships to meet us, the landing should be easy."

"Good. Bring Akagi around, we leave for Shanghai now."

"Yes your grace." He said bowing on his horse, before riding off to bring his Emperor his flagship.

...

...

Everyone in the war council of the massive battleship Akagi awaited The Emperor in the war room, who was a known military strategist to enter the briefing.

Over fifty generals and admirals awaited Teizen voice, who sat there over a map of the globe smiling.

"Your orders General?" Reiko asked.

"Full steam ahead, I want to reach Shanghai by tomorrow night."

"Yes my lord." The man said, leaving to go give the order.

"How do you plan to conquer the planet sir?" Taisuke asked.

"Its simple." He placed a figurine of an Armored soldier on Shanghai, "First, we force the Chinese Democratic Council to surrender to me. We occupy their capital, and have the entire country at my grasp. The key to success is speed. We pay off news agencies and strong-arm citizens and journalists to prevent word to escape. The world will think China's still a democracy, when its really under my grasp the whole time."

"At gunpoint if we have to, we make that dog Lu Wei give us one hundred percent of profits from exports, earning us a serious income. We use our fleet to threaten ports if they resist. Meanwhile, we start brainwashing new Chinese children to grow up as healthy citizens of the Empire, before conscripting them to bolster the army. If there is even the tiniest shred of resistance from a single citizen, he's to be executed instantly."

"What about the World Powers? We have no allies in this matter." A general noted.

"The United States is our greatest threat, I have already deployed Reiko's son Ichiko to monitor any naval activity in the Pacific. If there is any notion of attack, we await them to land on Japanese soil, defenses prepared obviously, where we'll crush them. An offensive campaign can't work considering our military strength. Besides, the country took a liberal turn, its in no mood to fight."

"What about the Koreas?"

"Make the North a tributary ally. The South is to surrender political sovereignty to me and join my Empire, or be wiped out. Send word immediately." He nodded to servant, who bowed and left.

Teizen could hear millions of children singing the Japanese Imperial anthem and saluting his flag and chanting his name as he stared over his map, "We'll train the entire next Chinese generation to be our little wolves. After about twenty years, the Imperial Army should increase from ten to a hundred and twenty million Armored men."

"The trick is to strike fast, after China is ours, we mine Tritinium from their deposits in Xinjiang," He said pointing to it on his map, "Here, and begin crafting new Wolf Suits. It is absolutely critical that we use a brainwashed generation of citizens to fill our army, otherwise we can't get new recruits."

"All right, we subjugate China militarily and economically, while using their children against them, then what?" Taisuke asked.

"With a hundred and twenty million Armored men, we can start ordering the same subjugation openly this time." Teizen began to point to countries around the map, "We order the surrender of countries in Indochina, Malaysia, and other island nations."

"If they refuse?"

"We burn their capitals to the ground, simple. Then we burn the rest of their country to the ground if there is any further resistance."

The Emperor chuckled, his platinum crown gleaming on his head, "By this point the entire world is going to be allied against us. The trick is to start taking countries one by one, if there is an offensive campaign against us it will most likely fail, we have the strongest military on the planet. But the key to this is fear, and manipulation. If we make the populace fear us, the war is ours."

"I'll call it: The Wars of True Conquest."

"The United States will be tricky."

"Yes. But if we control China, we can stop sending exports to it. It will cripple their economy, and we'll let them bleed out slowly before coming over there and ending it."

"There are lots of tricky details to work out my lord, but I believe this strategy could work, you need to be a little more subtle however. We can make this work I think." Taisuke said.

The war room murmured in agreement, and Teizen smiled, "Victory is within my grasp. The whole planet decided to relax and concentrate on which music they liked best while I prepared an army that let me sit on the world. But sheep are always foolish."

"Prepare for our landing when Shanghai is in sight."

...

...

The citizens of Shanghai noticed a horrific view on the horizon.

Hundreds of warships, and thousands of military landing craft filled with Wolves were waiting.

Taisuke turned to his Emperor, "My lord? Your orders?"

"Occupy the city, if there is any resistance, end it. I'll await the Council's surrender at noon. Land now."

"Right away my lord."

"Oh and Taisuke, do not make me regret making you my right hand man. Conquer this city quickly."

"Yes my lord." The man said, ignoring all the weakness in his heart, he had to serve his Emperor. His weakness was stamped out of him with the annihilation of Tokyo's rebels.

As the landing craft approached Shanghai, Teizen watched the city he was about to subjugate.

 _This is only the first..._

 _Of thousands..._

He laughed loudly from the deck of Akagi, slapping his knee and wiping a tear of happiness aside.

 _I am only a few years away from sitting on my throne again in Tokyo. And when I do, it'll be like sitting on top of the world. My dream of Japan finally becoming the country it should be, is about to become reality._

Teizen's metal right hand curled into a fist.

 _The world is about to be mine. Its only a matter of when, not how._

The boy smiled, before watching his Wolves march through his newly subjugated city.

...

...

 _Tokyo, the new Capital of the Global Japanese Empire, 2049._

...

In the streets, Legions of victorious Wolves marched by cheering brainwashed citizens, waving the rising sun Imperial standard with the white dot in the middle of the sun to represent purity.

The middle aged Emperor witnessed an enormous crowd of his conquered subjects standing in a huge crowd at the new plaza he built and named after himself: Teizen's Square.

Everyone knelt. No one remained standing out of fear that if they stood, they'd be annihilated like millions of others had been.

"My Emperor." They all murmured in harmony, making the grown adult Teizen smile.

He returned to his palace atop the world.

...

Teizen sat on his sofa in the Imperial Palace, sipping some bourbon, no thoughts of Ayumi in his head, all of them had been wiped out of his head years before.

His best wolf, the middle aged Taisuke walked into his penthouse, Armored Sentinels about him.

"My lord, I have brought you slave wives for you to choose from from every corner of your Empire. Brazil, Canada, Morocco, France. They are all beautiful and intelligent, perfect matches for you your highness."

The Emperor rose, making everyone kneel before the black suited man.

Teizen shook his head, "No. I don't want any of them."

A servant cleared his throat standing up slowly, "My lord, you do need an heir. You're forty one now, and ERGH!"

The Emperor picked up his white suited servant by his throat, lifting him with his incredible strength he had in his metal right arm.

"Didn't you hear me? I thought you heard me saying I didn't want them."

Taisuke placed a hand on his old friends shoulder, "Teizen, we've conquered the entire world together. Its time to settle down and move on."

The man shook his head, "Ayumi was the only one meant for me. And the world took her from me. I shall take no other woman as long as I live."

"But I-"

"Return to managing my Empire Taisuke, I don't need your pity."

"Yes my lord." He said bowing and leaving.

...

...

Teizen placed his metallic hand on the white tomb, above the sculpted face of Ayumi.

The girls corpse was still lying under the huge white slab of marble. Her gorgeous features made perfectly onto her coffin.

The Emperor sighed, not knowing if he was happy.

 _I should be proud. The planet is mine. I'm the greatest conqueror of history. Those titans of history I admired, I am the greatest titan to ever live...Billions are my loyal brainwashed citizens. There isn't a single person left to defy me. No one to stand in my way. But why do I still feel so...unsatisfied? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

A handsome thirty one year old Kyoichi walked up to his older sisters grave holding two Chinese dao and a blue Kabuki mask. He had all his other Blue Spirit gear in hand.

"Hey, how're you holding up Kyo?"

"Its hard to believe everything thats changed since she died you know? You...fought the whole world by yourself...and you somehow won by brute strength and wit."

"Thanks kid."

The Prince shook his head, "After over twenty years I still miss her. And I'm still not wearing my crown."

"I'll give it to you next year kid."

"Its always next year!"

Teizen's head snapped to him from his older sisters grave, "Don't test me boy."

"No! My best friend to ever live, Yui! You murdered her for killing Dad when she was only eleven years old in front of my very eyes! You've crushed the life out of the entire planet, and now, you're the Wolf who sits on his throne, using an entire planet as your chew toy!"

"I could have you executed for saying that!"

"You killed her parents, my best friends parents twenty years ago! And then all their friends too! And then you killed hundreds of millions of people in your little invasions! You're the greatest murderer of all time Teizen, and you still feel nothing! After Onee-san died, your heart was filled with nothing but utter robotic hatred!"

Kyoichi stood proud, "Well now I'm making a stand. I found these items and I'm going to leave Tokyo. And I am going to rally people to my side and come over here and take my throne back, then I'll let the planet be free again."

Teizen moved his right hand to choke the younger man with his robotic strength but the Prince pointed his two dao at him, "No! I am going to speak, and you are going to listen. When I walk into a class room here in Tokyo, I hear how the world is needing of our greatness, and how it desires our presence. The world doesn't need us, its afraid of us! And the only way I'm going to make up for what you did, is by setting the World free."

"Coward!" The Emperor roared, seeing Kyoichi walk away, "You only defy me when my guards aren't around! You're right here and could slay me, but you're too afraid to!"

"I'm not killing you because I'd just be executed and your mindless mutt Taisuke would rule in your place. I'm going to find some new friends, and then come over here and murder you myself. Goodbye."

"You're dishonoring your sisters memory!" Teizen barked.

"I'm the one dishonoring Ayumi's memory? Think long and hard about that statement." The Prince said over his shoulder, pulling the Light Blue Kabuki mask onto his face.

He sprinted away into the night, making Teizen grunt in frustration.

The Emperor turned to his old lovers grave.

 _Even if I cry, the dead won't come back to life._

 _I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But I don't care what you think anymore. Ghosts don't have voices._

 _The living do, and they don't have any voices because I tore them away from my sheep._

 _My little sheep. The ones skittering below my throne like ants, while I sit above them, laughing at their weakness and lack of size._

The Emperor laughed, knowing that he had more than enough military strength to battle a rebellion. He already had enough military strength to conquer the world.

He remembered Tokyo's Rebellion back in the mid to late twenty twenties, where he had actually met the rebels he fought against. What a shame they were nothing more than a historical footnote.

"In my history book." Teizen said smugly, walking away from Ayumi's grave, ignoring all semblance of her memory completely as he returned to his throne.

...

The entire planet sung Teizen's songs, chanted his names, waved his flag.

It appeared as though the Emperor was indeed a super human, lording over his people that sprawled the world like a Wolf growling and keeping the flock in line.

...

As Teizen sat atop his throne, he felt the world grow smaller beneath his feet, his heart pounding and swelling with pride.

He loved his throne, the Emperor always sat in it the same way, a right foot over his left knee, while he scratched his bearded chin in thought.

The man laughed, his dark brown stubble appearing to grow more defined.

 _I was destined for greatness. Just as Alexander and Caesar were, but they are mere sheep compared to me. Those so called titans of history are now pygmies beneath my throne._

He remembered kneeling in front of this very throne and being crowned only twenty three years before, where his legend began.

 _People told me how they used to call me Teizen the Kind if I had chosen to be weak. Well I chose to be bold, and I am now known as Teizen the Conqueror._

The Wolf smiled, looking down at the subjugated world from his throne, his platinum crown still gleaming, a gem mined from every corner of his Empire embedded in to it and shining.

The frightening thing was, that tales were often told that every time a person was executed daily for their so called insolence in a certain part of the world...

A certain gem would bleed.

...

* * *

...

Omake 3

Title: Wolf Pup (Non AU)

Summary: The sons of the famous rivals, Teizen and Kirito, become what no one would've ever expected: friends.

* * *

"Atoshi. Atoshi, look at me." Kazuto repeated.

The chestnut haired ten year old looked aside, as students streamed by wearing the same uniforms Atoshi had on.

"Atoshi, I know you're angry, but please look at me."

"You're sending me off to boarding school Dad, how can I not be angry?" The boy asked, his glaring amber orbs burning into his fathers kind black ones.

"Son, I'm sorry. But you had...trouble last year making friends, but I know this will be a great start for you."

"Right." The boy said simply, blinking.

"There is something you should note here Ato. When you go in there, you will meet Teizen's son. I haven't heard much about him from my Chief of Police, but...I really want you to become friends with him...Things are tense between his father and I, and I-"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Dad." The boy said, picking up his school pack and his trunk filled with clothes, walking off.

Kazuto sighed, seeing his first born son walk off, "I'm sorry Ato."

A middle aged Teizen walked up to his old friend, "Kirigaya."

"Kinzai." Kazuto said nodding back and crossing his arms with him.

The men both looked at the school.

"Souske was excited to come here today. He actually woke me up out of bed to take him here."

"Its the other way around on my end of things." The black haired man said, "How do you think they'll get along?"

"I really don't know, Sou is more like me at his age in more ways than one."

"You mean he's a Cadet?"

The man sighed, "Yes. I never would've expected him to be so...me-like."

"Well, want to reminisce over a pint?"

"What do you think?" Teizen said, turning around from looking at the school and walking off to a bar with him.

..

Atoshi opened the door to his bunk, expecting his best friend to be at the other side of that door.

 _Kinzai Souske...I'm ready to meet you._

Actually, when he opened the door, there was a light brown haired bespectacled boy already sitting there on his own bed.

He jumped up and offered his hand, "Nagata Iroko. Pleasure to meet you."

"Kirigaya Atoshi..." The chestnut haired boy said slowly shaking his hand awkwardly, "Nice to meet you too..."

"Did you know this school was built back in 1849? It was one of the first schools to become impacted by the Industrial Era! Isn't that amazing?" Iroko asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and sitting back down on his bed.

"Yeah...Maybe." Atoshi said, sitting across from him.

"What's wrong?" The bespectacled boy asked, seeing him stare off into the window.

The other boy looked down, "My father expects me to become friends with someone I have no idea about. I haven't even met him!"

Iroko looked down too, "Mom wants me to cut hair like her. But I want to be a scientist! Don't you think science is a little bit cooler though?"

"I really don't care." Atoshi spat simply.

"Why?"

"I have no idea how to get him to like me! I've never had a good friend before!"

"I want to be your friend."

"I-" The frustrated boy paused, "You do?"

"Of course I do. I know exactly who your mother is, and I see her in you. Mom told me how she was the greatest warrior to ever live!"

"Hf." Atoshi exclaimed, letting the air escape his lips angrily, "Ma just runs a law firm. My busy lawyer of a mother is no warrior."

"Well you could be!"

"Yeah right." The other ten year old said, turning his head to see the rain patter against the window.

...

...

A twenty four old American snapped his textbook shut, clicking his stopwatch.

"Time." He said in his deep voice, sounding almost exactly like his father.

The last one to put his test in the brown wooden box was Iroko, going over his answers repeatedly.

The history professor cleared his throat, "As much as I know you all must hate me already for giving you a test on the first day of school. Allow me introduce myself, my name is T.J. Mills, and I will be your teacher this year. You all look...so happy to be here."

The boys all said nothing.

"Do not worry, the test will not count for much this year. Its only to show where you are. Hmm..."

T.J. picked up the stack of history test papers and took one out.

The first one was read aloud by the man, "The last test question was: Who is your favorite historical figure?"

The man cleared his throat, "Kirigaya Atoshi answered thusly: 'My mother.' "

T.J. nodded as the class laughed at him, the chestnut haired boy glowing red in embarrassment.

"Thats not a poor statement." A boys voice said in the doorway.

"I'm sorry?" The young history professor asked.

"I said there's nothing wrong with that statement." The tall boy said, walking into the history class room.

"And you are?"

"Souske. I am sorry for showing up late Sensei, I dozed off a little." The ten year old said bowing respectfully, before taking his seat at the back of the classroom.

The American man scratched the top of his black locked head, "Uh...Would you mind telling us why that's not a poor statement?"

"It'd by my honor." The ten year old said, in his sparkling jet black students uniform that matched his hair perfectly, standing up out of his seat and clearing his throat, "In the attack against Minko Prison during the inconclusive two month Battle of Tokyo, legend has it that the warrior Yuuki Asuna slew every guard and the warden in cold rage by herself, at the age of seventeen. To have that kind of skill with any weapon, especially two rapiers is enough to warrant legendary status, and for that, she holds a special place in my heart as a respected warrior, and someone I'd like to meet one day."

T.J. was shocked, "Whu-uh...You must be Police Chief Teizen's son!"

"History is my favorite subject. But I'm assuming you just knew that. The objective of your test was to establish historical opinions in your classroom, I could tell that from the way you phrased your last question I heard out side your classroom door. Would you like me to present my own historical opinion Sensei, as I was late for the test?"

"Er...go right ahead." The man said.

"Thank you." The jet black haired boy placed a fist over his heart, his shimmering light blue eyes glowing, "The mark of a true hero is one who focuses on self improvement, my father told me so. People who want to go above and beyond. My hero is my father, Teizen, the soldier who became Japan's greatest Emperor, one who abdicated to return democracy to the people. He, is the person I most admire, above anyone else."

"Er...Thank you for sharing that with us..." T.J. said, seeing his late student sit down slowly.

"My pleasure."

The man eyed the clock and sighed, "Class ends in a few minutes. Read Chapter One of your textbooks by tomorrow, quiz in class. That'll be all."

The boys turned to each other to speak, and Atoshi walked over to Souske, who had a book open and was reading.

Iroko was at the chestnut haired boys side, and then they shared their first words together.

"Hey uh, thanks for supporting my point."

"You're welcome." Souske said, closing his book and offering his hand, "Kinzai Souske."

"Kirigaya Atoshi." He said, feeling the taller boys strong grip.

Souske heard the bell ring, "You want to eat lunch together after third?"

"Sure. Iroko?" The boy asked, as the entire class filed out towards their next period.

"Yes." The boy said, picking up his school pack and following his two friends towards their next class.

...

...

They sat in the courtyard, talking with their lunches on their laps, when a group of seven boys walked over, their tall and smug blonde leader smirking, "I heard what you said in class today. You hear that guys, he loves his momma!"

The bullies chuckled, before their leader offered his hand to Atoshi, "Kato Shinri. Nice to meet you."

The chestnut haired boy offered his hand, only for Shinri to steal the note book he had from him, catching him by surprise.

The other six bullies stopped Atoshi from pursuing their leader, and instead the spiky haired blonde boy, stood on a bench and read it aloud, "Ah, listen to Kirigaya's poetry everybody!

 _What is love but not a tender dream._

 _What is a tender dream but not faithful longing._

 _What is longing, but not sorrow._

What sappy crap!"

Atoshi glowed red in embarrassment again and Shinri laughed with his gang, offering the boy it, "You want it? I, GRAA!"

The boy shrieked in pain as Souske took away the notebook and grabbed Shinri's hand, crushing it with his impressive strength.

The two boys made eye contact, calm light blue meeting frightened stormy gray, and the taller and stronger boy spoke first, "If you ever. Ever ridicule my friend again you'll regret it. Do not. Do not even blink in the direction of Ato again. Got it?"

"Y-yes." He yelped, feeling his hand utterly crushed, wheezing in pain.

"Great, leave." Souske said calmly, making the bullies grumble and leave together.

He handed Atoshi his notebook, "So you write poetry huh?"

"Ye-Yeah I do." The boy said, holding his arm shyly with a notebook clasped hand, swiping a chestnut colored lock behind his ear.

"Um...Who'd you write the poem on?"

"Just some girl I met." Atoshi said.

Iroko pushed his glasses up his nose, "Hey, you didn't have to be so cruel with him, you went too far man, with the whole hand thing."

"I didn't." The jet black haired boy said, "I'm told all the time of the people my father murdered. Back in the war. I feel like I have a certain duty to do good, and thats why I wish to be friends with you Kirigaya."

The other boy consider this, looking at his notebook grasped in his hand.

 _He did act cruelly towards that bully, much more than he should've. But his intentions to protect me were clear...and I admire that._

"You know what? I'll be your friend, now and always." Atoshi said smiling.

Souske smiled back, offering his hand.

It was shaken firmly, neither boy exercising strength to crush the others hands like their fathers did. But instead smiling and nodding respectfully.

Iroko raised a light brown eyebrow, "Are you two going to be rivals or something, but in a friendly way?"

"I think I have a rival of my own, that Kato seemed like a really annoying guy." Atoshi said.

"You know our fathers are friendly rivals right?"

The chestnut haired boy shrugged, "Our fathers are idiots then. True friends don't compete so irresponsibly."

"Irresponsibly?" Iroko asked.

"Uh...I think he means nothing." The jet black haired boy with his mothers eyes said.

They all picked up their books and heard the bell ring.

Souske looked at his new friend, "Hey man. I'm sorry my dad killed so many of your dads friends. I never wanted that to happen."

Atoshi sighed, letting some air leave his nose, "I never met them, but I understand your words. But I'm sure you are kind, even if you act cruel sometimes."

Their friend Iroko waved at them from the edge of the courtyard, "Guys! We gotta get to Biology next!"

"Do you like anything else besides poetry?"

"Chess. You?" The chestnut haired boy said walking to their next class with his onyx haired friend.

"Ooh I love chess."

They both laughed to themselves walking to class. Iroko walking with them when they reached the edge of the courtyard.

...

* * *

Omake 4

Title: Hostage Situation. (Non AU)

Summary: A tiny snippet of Kirito and Teizen's lives as 29 year olds.

* * *

He didn't believe it.

After years, he was doing the same thing.

Tearing people apart.

The criminal panted, spitting out a tooth, "You done?"

"No." The police officer said, "You just violated a woman, you think you can get off easy?"

"They'll beat me in prison." The man said, "Just arrest me."

"Gladly." The young man said, his armored fist raising before knocking out the criminal in a single blow, before slapping cuffs on his wrists, and dragging him out of the alleyway.

Officer Teizen of the Armored Police Brigade, had his hundreth "catch" as the other Officers called it, that very moment, as he drove back towards the Precinct in his Mitsubishi Racer 12.

...

"He violated a woman, that calls for simple protocol. Detainment and movement to the nearest Precinct. _Not,_ I repeat. _Not_ beating the suspect to pieces in the alleyway where he commited his crime."

Teizen smiled, "What're you going to do Commisioner? Fire me?"

The balding man sighed in his comfy office chair, "No. You made that damned law a few years back making things harsher for rapists, so you have to pay that fine."

"50, No 40 Thousand Yen?"

The Commisioner held his own face in his hands exhastively, "Look son. You're an amazing Officer, you have an incredible track record. No one in the whole force since you've created it has such a skill at catching suspects. But you cannot! Cannot beat criminals senseless, because they have raped someone."

The young Policemen looked aside smirking as his boss kept speaking to him, "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to deal with the press all over this? I can't even drink my damned coffee without spilling it all over myself, from reading the headlines."

"What headlines?" Teizen asked.

"These!" The older man roared, throwing the newspaper to his youngest, best, and most troublesome officer.

The younger man read the headlines: Sex Slave Gang Ring Leaders beaten inches to death. Placed in Hospital due to Police Brutality.

"They were selling ten year old Vietnamese girls to rich old men, they deserved it."

"Yes!" The older graying man cried, throwing up his hands in frustration, "In prison! Not, in the damned streets! One more time, this happens one more time! And I will report you directly to Minister Kirigaya!"

Teizen snorted a little, letting the air escape his nose arrogantly, "Kazuto's a friend of mine. You might as well be throwing dung at a wall and hoping it sticks sir."

"He hates your smug butt! Get out!" The Commisioner yelled, pointing towards his door, "I'll have your ass Kinzai! You hear that boy? I'll have your ass!"

The young man nodded, leaving his office, "Right away sir."

Outside the Precinct, the so called Wolf of Tokyo, the best criminal catcher in the cities history, Kinzai Teizen, was having a little smoke on the streets corner.

He sighed looking down at his boots.

 _When I'm in my Panther Armor, its like I'm a different person. Its like I'm...the Wolf of Bunkyo again._

The young man fixed his blue Police Officers cap on his head.

 _I joined this force I made years ago, back when I was still a kid...To do good, not to unleash my inner demons again. Jeez, what will Ayumi think? What will Kazuto think? He knows just how well my inner demons haunt him and I..._

Teizen walked off, towards the Prime Minister's Head Quarters in the very center of the city.

...

...

"You have to stop doing this." Kazuto said shaking his head, "Its not like in the days of the war. We're both almost thirty now, we can't just...traipse around Tokyo like we own the place."

"So you're reprimanding me, for beating the scum that walks the Earth."

"No." The black haired Minister said, "This is probably the second time you've been reprimanded in an office today, but I'm not reprimanding you for beating rapists this time. I'm reprimanding you, because you built this bubble around yourself so you can't let true justice reach you for imposing your own justice. I won't fire you for this."

"No?"

"You really think I'll fire you now if you didn't get fired after the whole Vietnamese Sex Slave Gang incident? No. I'm going to make a stand Teizen, you're letting the Wolf back out again, and its wrong."

"I-"

"You are. Don't deny it." Kazuto said simply, "I forgave you remember? You acted honorably, offering Imperial Power back to me 11 years ago, by making this new Total Democracy. You made the smart choice. But that doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want, we all have to deal with your mistakes."

"Kazuto..."

"Don't start. Don't start playing the victim, and making claims that you got caught up in the moment, this is it. This is where I make my stand, I've only been in office for a year, but I still have serious power in Parliament."

"Kazuto please don-"

"Yes. I'm going to pass a motion next Assembly to repeal Imperial Edict #479. I'm not going to let you beat Japanese Citizens like animals because of a choice they made."

"They shouldn't be Japanese citizens, they are animals! Those kinds of people defiled my parents!"

"Careful Teizen." Kazuto warned, "Do you remember anyone else spouting stuff like that? Huh? You're starting to sound like the same monster I knew, replace animals with sheep, and you're the same person."

"Tsk. C'mon..."

"You're acting like a child Officer."

"Whoa! Whoa, Officer, what happened to Teizen?"

"You should consider yourself lucky I still go out for beers with you and Nagata and Eugeo every now and again. After everything you pulled recently, thank the lord I haven't fired you, because I can't anyway, no matter how much I want to."

"I like the goatee, Asuna must like it too."

"Don't change the subject. The next Parliamentary Assembly is next week, if the Edict is repealed, which it likely will be, you won't be let off easy with a fine like before. You'll be thrown in jail Teizen, for assault and battery."

"Can't you let me off the hook? For old times sake?"

"Old times sake." Kazuto said chuckling a little, "No. Not in a million years. You can roam the streets smoking and looking fierce, but you can't beat people. I can't believe I'd have to explain this to an almost thirty year old man, but seriously, grow up."

"You know why I do it?"

Kazuto breathed in heavily, inhaling and exhaling quickly yet deeply, "Yeah. Your parents, trauma, PTSD induced hatred. All that. You forget how you and I danced, our dances were...fun, even though they involved us fighting and trying to kill each other most of the time. But the one I can't forget is the one where you revealed your little secret to me-"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Not a soul."

"I always wanted to know, what did you do to my old mask?"

"I threw it into the ocean, from the guardrail we were talking at." Kazuto sighed deeply, "After thirteen years we're still having these talks."

"Crazy huh?" Teizen said, "Hey I'm going to go back on duty. Still have some hours to fill."

"You do? I do." The Prime Minister taunted, dumping a huge pile of paperwork on his own desk.

"Good luck with that man."

"Thanks. Get back to guarding my streets Officer."

The dark brown haired man smiled, "Get back to running my country Minister."

The two men chuckled as they returned to their jobs.

...

...

Teizen was wearing his Police Officer's uniform. Dark blue coat and cap, pistol at his side, and his classic cigarette in his mouth.

He leaned on his taller Panther Armor unactivated and empty behind him.

His walkie talkie chirped up, "All units. All units, Code 6-7 in progress. Repeat, Code 6-7 in progress on Seventy Second Street!"

 _Seventy Second Street? Asuna's law firm!_

The young man threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out under his heel, while picking up his walkie talkie off his side, "Unit 73 responding."

He opened his Panther Suit, stepping inside of it and letting the metal enclose around it.

It was made to be light and fast, yet durable enough to withstand fire. The Panther Police suits, designed by the Yoshidas of course, as the Wolf Suits were, were made to be agile and incredibly quick, made for catching not killing.

The Panther masks had rectangular eye slits glowing red instead of circular rings.

The armor powered up, the Wolf rearing up onto his paws, the night calling.

Teizen sprinted into the night, turning into a black blur with red rectangles for eyes from the speed.

He flew past people chatting on street corners, making papers fly.

...

Thugs cocked their rifles, sprinting out of the bank and firing at police officers taking cover behind cars.

They ran across the street, breaking into the law firm.

Asuna screamed, her paralegals shrieking in fright as the robbers gripped them and pressed rifles to their heads.

The lead robber walked up to the window holding a paralegal, holding his machine gun to her back, "You shoot us! They die!"

Teizen sprinted onto the scene, seeing this.

 _Shit. I was too late._

"What's the situation Sergeant?" The young man asked, saluting in his Panther Armor.

"Damn Hostage crisis." Taisuke cursed, "My older brother's friend Asuna's in there."

"My suit's at the fastest setting." Teizen said, "I can get in there and detain them quickly."

"Not without getting civilians killed you can't."

A black Mercedes pulled up to the crime scene, Kazuto getting out only to be stopped by Police officers, "MY WIFE IS IN THERE!"

"Minister, we understand, please stay calm."

Teizen zoomed over in his armor, "Hey, its cool. She'll be fine Kazuto."

"She has a gun to her head in there!"

"Yeah I know, we're working on that." Taisuke said.

"What about you Zippy, can't you go all Wolf on their asses? I don't care if you kill them all."

"Kaz, chill. I can't get a millimeter close to the Law Firm without getting one of them shot."

Kazuto was shaking nervously, "Tei, give me one of your smokes."

"Minister, I-"

"Now!" He barked.

Teizen left his Panther Suit momentarily to reach into his Officers uniform and pass his Minister a pack of smokes.

Kazuto, still shaking, lit himself a cigarette, and pressing it to his mouth. Coughing, he kept smoking, trying to relieve his incredible anxiety and nervousness.

...

...

Asuna, wearing a sweater vest and an angry look on her face was knelt to by the lead robber.

"You know who I am?"

The woman shook her head.

"Well I'm about to be rich. You're the Prime Ministers wife aren't you?"

Asuna said nothing.

"Bet Kirigaya'd pay a pretty penny for her pretty neck." A robber said smirking devilishly.

"I bet he would, wouldn't he?" The lead robber said, lifting her chin, "I wonder what I'll do with the money."

The chestnut haired woman threw her head away disgustedly.

...

The three identical Yoshida triplets arrived with a light blue van that matched the same color as their hair.

"One!" Teizen said happily, running to the thirty two year old man.

"We heard what was happening, we brought something that might turn the whole situation around."

"What would that be?" Kazuto asked hopefully.

"This." The triplets said, revealing the statue, taking off the huge white sheet.

They lowered the suit onto the ground and Three smiled, "Its the newest version of the Panther Suit. Its the fastest one we've made. Got some cool additions."

Two activated a button and a huge sharp blade extended out of the suits arms.

The Panther suit looked exactly like Teizen's, only the armor was jet black instead of dark brown. The armor was tougher yet lighter, the Tritinium better smelted.

"Am I allowed to kill if they fire?"

"No." Kazuto said, crossing his arms, "Arrest them. I'm angry they'd threaten Asuna, but I have to show restraint. Bring them to me."

"Gladly." Teizen said, smiling as he entered the gleaming black Panther Suit, pressing the same button Two hit, and made the blade retreat into his arm.

The night was jet black, the only thing appearing to shine were the two red rectangular slits in the armor glowing red.

Teizen smirked, his body blurring before he dashed into the Law Firm.

 _SWEET SON OF MARY THIS SUIT'S FAST!_ He thought, before powering up the armor, smashing through the wooden front door.

Before anyone could react, he flew into action, stunning a robber with a gun pointed to a paralegal's head, knocking him out with a single metal fisted punch.

He kicked another robber in the face, knocking him out, before running up a wall in a corridor to avoid gun fire.

The robbers missed terribly, the young man moving so quickly they couldn't see him.

Teizen reached the end of the hallway, stunning the two thugs with a single punch each, huge welt marks from the quick blows.

He found the lead robber with a gun to the Law Firm owners head, "Don't move! Or she get it!"

The Panther Suit stopped moving.

 _Asuna..._

The suit powered down.

In a sudden movement, he drew his pistol from his back and shot the leader in the shoulder, making the man groan as he fell to the ground.

The armored ex soldier knelt, "You okay Kirigaya?"

"T-Teizen?"

As she asked this, four thugs appeared behind him, running to the office where Asuna was being held hostage.

They trained their rifles on the kneeling man, their guns cocking.

As Teizen's suit powered up, Asuna screamed as the rifles sang.

The Panther Suit wearing man shielded his chestnut haired friend, hugging her tightly, the bullets glinting off his back.

After a devastating barrage, Teizen's armored back was covered in bullet holes, but his body was unharmed.

He turned around, the red rectangular slits in his helmet glowing.

Teizen did a backflip onto the wooden desk behind him, before jumping into the air.

With his armored strength, and in a single kick, the young man knocked out all four thugs in one blow like dominoes.

The black blur settled on the ground after successfully knocking out every man with his incredible speed.

He knelt again to his friend, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." The woman groaned, "I'd have killed them all if I had my rapiers again."

"You're not seventeen anymore Asuna."

"I know. But I could've still flayed their asses with them."

He helped her up and he looked around, "I think I knocked them all out cold."

"Good job Tei."

Teizen walked out of the law firm carrying eight un-concious robber bodies over his shoulders, smiling with his mask off for the cameras.

The newspaper companies went mad, snapping as many photos as they could of the man smirking at the camera, the thugs knocked out and detained over his shoulders.

Kazuto leaped into his wife's arms, hugging her.

The man smiled, "I-I almost lost you again."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

The married couple smiled, hugging warmly.

Teizen stopped posing for the cameras, and passed the unconscious bodies of the robbers to his Police buddies, who promptly detained them and tossed them into their cruisers.

Ayumi smirked under her husbands kiss, the two adults laughing as Teizen used his Panzer suit to pick up his wife and place her on his shoulders.

...

...

The Police Commissioner watched as Tokyo's colorful night skyline glowed about him from his office.

Teizen opened the door, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, sit down son."

He sat at his old spot where he was always ragged upon, listening.

The Commissioner scratched his balding head, "I always wanted to ask you kid. You were at the top of the world, you had the world's best military. Yet you forsook the crown anyone to ever live would die for, and became a Police man instead. Why? Why would you step down from being history's most powerful king, and become a cop?"

Teizen sighed, "You know, I've made a lot of choices in my life I'm not proud of. Most of them involved me killing people. But the one I remember being most proud of was falling in love and loving Ayumi. She was the girl of my dreams, and she still is, and I want her to be the mother of my children. But the reason I'm proud of that choice..."

"Was because I knew that it was a morally right thing to do. So when I abdicated the throne and gave political power back to the people, it was because I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want control over the world, there was no hatred for me to use achieve that. I was...happy, and I wanted to keep being happy. Does that answer your question?"

The man chuckled, "Yes it does. Ah Kinzai. Look at this."

He drew a newspaper from his desk, "This was in last weeks Tokyo Global, here."

The Commissioner was smiling as he threw the paper onto the desk, Teizen moved it to read it. Seeing himself on the front cover carrying the criminals, he also read.

 _Local Police Hero saved over a dozen lives! Bank Robbery Stopped in its Tracks!_

"Proud of yourself kid?"

Teizen smiled, and felt pride glow in his heart.

It was the same feeling of happiness everyone got.

He would feel that holding his baby son in his arms.

Now that he was doing things he knew were right, he felt filled with pride instead of emptiness.

The young short dark brown haired man had accomplished something he loved, something he knew Ayumi would be proud of too.

Teizen picked up the newspaper, "Can I keep this?"

"Sure."

He smiled, leaving the Commissioner's office.

...

...

Teizen picked up his ringing cell phone, "Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Teizen! Kazuto here, I am just...so happy for what you did the other day...I-I'm so sorry I said all that stuff to you."

"When? What stuff?"

"Back at the ledge after your wedding. I said..some damning things and I'm sorry for saying them. I forgive you entirely now, and I'm sorry for doing this over the phone because I'm busy but I-"

His long dark brown haired friend cut off the Minister's rambling, "Hey, its okay. Its okay. Its all right."

"You wanna catch a beer together tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"All right. See you at Drew's place, bring Ayumi make it a party. I'll call up everyone too."

Teizen chuckled, "See you there man."

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

Teizen stood there wondering. Before clipping the line with him.

 _So. Who would've guessed that I would've ended up being the one with the fun job? Beating up criminals and tossing them in the slammer for money, while Kirigaya is stuck doing all that damned paperwork all day. Hah._

 _I wonder if that guy envies me. I don't doubt it, but probably not anyway, he's a tolerant man. Wonder if Ayumi's up for having a kid soon, I'm ready to have one, its all up to her._

Teizen started throwing off his light blue overcoat and tossing it aside, revealing his incredibly toned upper body that was pressed up against the simple white button up shirt he was wearing.

The young man tightened his black tie around his neck, and threw off his officers cap.

His orange-ish hazel and tigerlike orbs glowed in his head, his stubble seemed to grow more defined as he reached for his packet of cigarettes that lay in the pocket of his black slacks.

Teizen began to walk about the city, the neon colored lights shining on his wolfishly handsome face, bathing him in color.

He hit his packet of smokes, making one pop out.

As he did so he remembered a quick conversation with Kazuto before he joined the police force. In the very room where he was about to sign the papers to become an officer, they spoke.

 _"Hey Teizen?"_

 _"Mhm?"_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"I do. I mean, I'm not done with making up for what I did."_

 _"Maybe. But what's important is you're happy with what you're doing."_

 _"Why?" The about to be Police man asked._

 _"Because. Life is a very strange thing. Its sometimes sad, stupid, absolutely ludicrous and horrific sometimes...but its important you stay happy through it. Its how life should be lived."_

 _"Are you high right now man?"_

 _"No. You?"_

 _Teizen chuckled, "No. All right. I'm ready."_

The young man placed the cigarette in his mouth, before thinking as he lit it.

 _Careful scum..._

 _I'm a Panther by day..._

 _But a Wolf by night..._

Teizen chuckled to himself, before flicking on his cheap brand cigarette.

The sound of the flick resonated into the night. The Wolf looking for his next piece of scum to throw in jail.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **A/N: Wow.**_

 _ **That is the very last scene I'm writing for this fic. Or have written, past tense is confusing when you're writing something in real time, but referring to something you have written? Anyway, I'm sad its over but I had fun writing this really.**_

 _ **MASSIVE, MASSIVE shoutouts to my very, very loyal, and very, very awesome followers who reviewed and supported this fic: Striderm8 (Check his stories if you ship SinonXKirito) SammiMeister, Harvzy (Who's perhaps one of the best writers I've come across),**_ **Supbroimawesome (Who is not a user but indeed awesome), and Zansuga S.**

 **Regardless, if you've reviewed and favorited, thank you.**

 _ **Thanks for reading, it's been amazing sharing this with you all! See y'all** **later!**_

 _ **-Den3424**_


	40. The Last Ride

**Hey everybody, its been a while. No. This is not a chapter update, this is just a quick send off to Net Neutrality. Or perhaps not, depending on the FCC's decision tomorrow (I think, I don't know, I haven't done my research properly, I was just inspired by a meme on Ifunny detailing one last ride for tonight).**

 **I should be sleeping or studying right now, but I have to say this:**

 **Thank You. All of you. When I said thank you for reviewing, favoriting, supporting and everything, I meant it. Even now, your support is amplified in my heart.**

 **It appears that the FCC will be voting soon on whether or not to repeal 2015's legislation on Internet Rights. I read the date as Thursday, which could mean tomorrow? Or next week? Regardless, I wanted to share a few last words before it is highly likely this site will load up so slow I could heat up a hot pocket and it'll still be halfway finished.**

 **The reason I chose to upload on this story was because there was always a democratic tone to it. I learned in my history class that men like John D. Rockefeller and other rich business tycoons of the late nineteenth century monopolized enormous sections of the economy. What frightens me is the incredible similarities between that period of history and now, when the government openly sought the voice of a smaller majority over its own citizens. To put this in simpler terms, our country is beginning to go back down the path where a "democracy" held serious "weight".**

 **Okay, so why am I ranting? To say this pretty much. If there ever comes a time when you cannot afford to write or read a fanfiction story, or even to do something as basic as do your own job because your own company you work for is in hot water with a networking or internet company, know this.**

 **That the stories you read, and want to write, or have written, still have meaning. They still existed, they still happened. Just because you won't be able to appreciate it now doesn't mean that it never happened. Imagine how Kazuto felt when Sugu died. He felt bad that she left, but he still carries around that silver heart pendant of hers everywhere.**

 **Be like that, someone who still finds hope that things did happen. If the FCC votes to uphold Net Neutrality, or if the vote date isn't tomorrow and my horrifying fear that my little worlds and stories I have created will pretty much slip out of my grasp (which I'm hoping will not happen to other people), please still understand that what you enjoyed was enjoyable. Not just this story, all of them. Not just one video you watched, all of them. What you read, or wrote, or commented, or favorited, or even so much as watched here on this site or on any other, still has meaning. To you. To your heart guys.**

 **Keep it in your heart, don't forget that.**

 **Happy Hannukah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza. -Den3424.**


	41. New Story Guys (Announcement)

**New Story!**

 **Hey guys, quick announcement (again). Some of you may already know this, but there's a new story of mine posted recently, its called The Spear at My Side if anyone wants to read it or is interested.**

 **Got a few chapters going, ideas building and all that good stuff. No its not another dystopian AU, but rather something else, but still SAO... Peace and thanks for reading!**

 **-Den3424**


	42. Author's Note: Re-Write!

Author's Note: Re-Write!

Okay guys, I've got some interesting things to tell you all.

I just re-read this story...

Wow. Just wow.

I do not remember having so many flaws in my story! I'm not talking about tiny logical missteps here and there, I'm talking major flaws in the narrative.

If you want to know what I'm talking about, here's a quick list of my mistakes:

-Gary Stu characters! (Teizen rebukes his war dog destroy everything personality just so I could reference Jin Roh and have him feed Sinon alive to wolves. Also girls won't stop looking at him or Kirito. No, I'm definitely changing that.)

-The Harem! (Rika jumps Kazuto...ech...I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from writing that)

-The fluff! (Tension less crap really, the Teizen X Ayumi stuff, and the Silica X Recon stuff, this just moved focus to a pointless area. Gahh! I was such a stupid writer. Fluff can be a problem, like here when it doesn't advance the plot or create themes of death and apocalyptic military doom. At least Harvzy's fluff had undertones of mental depression and anxiety. Mine did nothing. Yeah, this was my biggest issue with my own story. This is the darkest story I've ever written, yet I peppered cutesy BS romance in between the moments of people getting beheaded, eaten alive by wolves, cut in half by spears (not possible), and blasted apart by machine guns. No, this is basically a gore-fic...which brings me to my conclusion.

-It's not M rated! (I want to make an M rated version of this so badly! _Cackles loudly_.)

That's right.

Look, let me establish how I feel. Just like Failtastic Belt, I re read my old stuff and find my self face palming (he said this about his own stuff, not me). And just like him, I want to Improve. I know I'm already writing two other stories, but I won't update regularly on it.

This is one of my most frustrating stories too, to me. I had a good concept I think, but I flushed it down the toilet with the character of Teizen. He's essentially a Gary Stu, Fail exposed his character in his reviews, and opened my eyes to how utterly dumb his actions were. Seriously, the guy should've just murdered Sinon the second he saw her, arrested Kazuto without fair trial, and ignored Asuna completely. Logically, the story fails completely in my opinion.

A soldier with nothing forced down his throat about how people are sheep should've done nothing more than kept them in line, or putting them down if they stepped out of it. Teizen doesn't do that, he's basically a neurotic little kid who likes to kill people because of all the stupid teen angst he has built up over his parents.

Which is why I plan to revamp the story completely. Mostly by changing a few things in the narrative.

It'll still be an AU, but it'll take place at a different time. After GGO I think. Instead of them waking up to a dictatorship, it'll pop up randomly in front of them, in a coup de ta lead by who else? Yashiro Kinzai.

His son the Prince Teizen Kinzai will be leading soldiers. Makes sense as to why he'll be sixteen and be a robot. I might make him 18, but I'll PM my boy Fail to help with the rewrite. Fail said this a while back, but if he's sixteen he should not be chosen randomly to lead soldiers, just because he was boot camp captain. I will be making loads of changes to his character that seem more logical, and Fail will help if he wants to, because I want the entire scenario to be more logical.

Harvzy said Teizen was written impeccably, but yes, emotionally. There is a serious difference between an emotionally appealing story, and a logically appealing story.

Jin Roh still remains one of my favorite movies of all time, its ranked third for me behind The Godfather and Berserk's new Eclipse arc. It was real, and I still love that.

You guys wanna know why I wrote a story inspired by Jin Roh?

It was real. It was guttural, harsh and vicious. It wasn't like SAO, the two are so different they're like on opposite places of spectrum. My main issue with SAO is how superficial and un real it seems. This might be a strange thing to say, but the only reason I think Berserk, a story that takes place in a fantasy world with demons is more real than SAO, is because consequences exist, and people who do really messed up stuff exist. Also, the art styles. Look up images of people's faces from Jin Roh, they're so much more Japanese and real than SAO's, everything is just so colorful that I can't believe both stories take place in Tokyo.

If you showed me an image of a picture from Jin Roh's reel of a Japanese person, it'd look 50x more realistic than SAO's. Enough said, I think I made my point. Jin Roh is more to my liking.

This will not be a story for the feeble of heart, this story was basically boot camp for the re write.

I'm going to condense my feelings further:

I want to write a better story. There I said it. And I see many places where I can improve after re reading this. If you liked the violence, action and characters, I think you'll like the re-write. Oh yeah, Harv if you're reading this, note that there will be no Kirisuna, it's essentially an Asuna revenge fic after Tei slays Kazuto. So sorry about that.

Mostly, I need a place to vent my malice. Striderm8 has a place like this, in his amazing story called a Game of Life and Death, which is the best SAO story I've read behind Harv's AU collection called What If, and Fail's Demon Slayer Series, which is soooo goood...

Anyway, I'll start writing chapter one after I establish a few things with Failtastic who's gonna give me a few tips. Regardless, I know what the first scene is going to be.

Expect chapter one to come sometime this weekend, as my desire to improve shall never waver. Ever.

See you all later. -Den


	43. AN: The Rewrite's out!

Chapter One of the Rewrite is out. Enjoy reading it my lovely readers! Note that it's called The Maiden and The Wolf, thanks.


End file.
